Reação em Cadeia
by Bella Black Malfoy
Summary: Não deveria ter acontecido. E, talvez justamente por ser uma história nascida contra todas as probabilidades, veio avassaladora. Como se fizesse questão de mostrar sua ousadia por sequer existir. A força foi de uma avalanche, e as consequências, de um efeito borboleta. OBS: DG, já esteve aqui com o nome de Obstáculos. Reescrita e com MUITOS capítulos novos agora!
1. Afinal, valeu a pena

****Reação em cadeia****

 ** **Capítulo 1 – Afinal, valeu a pena****

Baile idiota. Idiota, idiota! Ela já estava arrependida de ter vindo. Achava que valeria a pena, para ajudar Neville, recusar outros convites que havia recebido. Afinal de contas, de qualquer forma teria o privilégio de estar no famoso Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Ah, mas como estava enganada. Definitivamente não estava valendo a pena. Primeiro: Neville dançava muito, mas muito mal. Pisava no pé dela toda hora. E o pior: os pés dele eram pesados, portanto os pisões não apenas incomodavam, mas realmente doíam. Bastante.

Segundo: Harry era definitivamente um idiota completo. E ela não aguentava mais vê-lo babando por aquela chinesa que claramente não dava a mínima para ele. Também, era óbvio, ela era o par de Cedric Diggory. _Cedric Diggory_! Quem em sã consciência trocaria Cedric Diggory por Harry Potter? Merlin, ela havia pensado mesmo isso? Quer dizer, ela trocaria, não é? Não. Na verdade... ela estava incomodada simplesmente por Harry ser seu amigo. Já há algum tempo desistira daquela paixonite idiota, não queria mais que Harry olhasse para ela como há algum tempo atrás. Mas era ultrajante vê-lo ali, sem ao menos dançar com Parvati, por causa da Chang. Ela gostaria de falar com ele para acordar para a vida, mas... como dizer isso sem fazê-lo pensar que ela estava querendo uma chance? Ninguém, nem mesmo Hermione, acreditava que ela não queria mais nada com Harry. E... ai, droga, mais um pisão! Chega! Ela daria um basta nisso! Já era bastante ruim ver Harry olhando para aquela garota sem ter que aturar também os pisões de Neville!

\- Hum... Neville? Eu estou um pouco cansada agora, quero me sentar.

\- Ah... agora? Mas Ginny, agora vem a melhor das Esquisitonas! E eu sei que você gosta, já ouvi você dizendo isso às meninas da sua sala! Eu ouvi você falando que era a música que você mais gostaria de dançar!

Oh, droga! Sim, ela havia mesmo dito isso, sim, ela adorava aquela música! Mas… não contava que Neville a ouviria dizer isso! Como escapar agora?

\- Hum... é que...

\- Ah não, Ginny, não tem desculpa, na próxima você descansa!

\- Mas Neville...

\- Sabe, Longbottom, eu achei que mesmo alguém descerebrado como você poderia ver o óbvio: ela não quer dançar com você. - falou uma voz arrastada atrás deles. Ginny não acreditou no que estava ouvindo _._ _ _Malfoy?__ _Draco Malfoy_ a estava __salvando__ de dançar com Neville? Coisa boa não podia ser.

\- Ca-cai fora, Malfoy! - disse Neville, na sua habitual voz amedrontada.

\- _Ca-cai fo-fora, Ma-ma-Malfoy! -_ debochou Draco. - Será que você não consegue falar que nem homem pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Agora Ginny havia entendido. Era óbvio. Malfoy não a estava defendendo, estava simplesmente se divertindo em debochar de Neville, como sempre.

\- Obrigada, Malfoy, mas eu não pedi a sua ajuda. - disse ela, com frieza.

\- Hum... não pediu a minha __ajuda__ , Weasley? Então você admite que precisa de ajuda para se livrar do Longbottom?

Agora Neville parecia ofendido. Ginny se apressou em tentar corrigir:

\- Claro que não! Neville, não é isso, é que...

\- Claro que sim, Weasley. Pensa que eu não vi a sua cara de sofrimento por ser obrigada a dançar com esse desajeitado pisando no seu pé de dois em dois minutos?

Essa agora. Malfoy estava __prestando atenção__ nela. Ela ficou sem reação por alguns segundos por essa revelação. E também por reparar de repente que Malfoy, quando erguia as sobrancelhas e curvava os lábios um tantinho para cima, do lado esquerdo, em desdém, ficava extremamente atraente. Esses segundos foram suficientes para Neville, agora extremamente magoado, se afastasse antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Essa não! Malfoy, olha só o que você fez! - esbravejou Ginny, afugentando os pensamentos anteriores da cabeça como se enxota um animal indesejado.

Mas Draco, obviamente, não se intimidou pela reação furiosa dela. Pelo contrário, estava se divertindo muito.

\- Acabei de te salvar, Weasley. E ainda vou te fazer mais um favor: vou te dar a honra de dançar sua música favorita comigo.

\- E quem disse que eu quero dançar com você?

\- Vamos ver se não quer. - e a puxou para dançar.

 _ _Ai, droga__ , pensou Ginny, __estou ferrada__ _._ _ _Meus irmãos e Harry vão fazer picadinho de mim por magoar o Neville e ainda dançar com o Malfoy__ _._ Pensando nisso, ela já ia automaticamente se afastando, quando de repente pensou, com um sobressalto: __Ah, peraí! E quem disse que meus irmãos mandam em mim? E o Harry idiota olhando pra Chang, quem é ele pra falar qualquer coisa?__ E, num surto de rebeldia, ela se virou outra vez para Draco, e falou:

\- Está bem, Malfoy. Vamos ver se você sabe mesmo dançar.

É… não dava pra negar que ele sabia. Guiava-a pela pista de dança com destreza, realizando os giros com facilidade, e alguns passos que ela sequer conhecia, mas que, com ele, pareciam fáceis. E o melhor: ele não pisava nos pés dela. Como ela também sabia um pouco de dança, a coisa ficava ainda melhor, permitindo aos dois uma bela sincronia.

Bom, é uma coisa muito agradável observar um casal que sabe dançar. Assim, os dois começaram a atrair olhares pelo Salão Principal. Muitos olhares. Até demais. Ron estava entre furioso e estarrecido, finalmente esquecendo a raiva de Hermione e Viktor Krum. Harry conseguiu finalmente esquecer Cho Chang. Os gêmeos finalmente esqueceram sua dança exuberante e pareciam perfeitamente capazes de matar. Percy estava sem reação, aparentemente sem saber se deveria fazer o papel de assistente pessoal do Sr. Crouch e fingir que nada estava acontecendo ou o papel do irmão furioso. Os grifinórios estavam furiosos por ver Ginny dançando com um sonserino, principalmente sendo esse sonserino Draco Malfoy. Os sonserinos estavam furiosos por ver Draco dançando com uma grifinória, principalmente sendo essa grifinória uma Weasley. Mas os demais estavam se divertindo em olhá-los. E Draco e Ginny estavam simplesmente alheios a toda essa atenção.

Dançavam como se não houvesse nada ao redor deles, concentrados em apenas uma coisa: continuar dançando. Acabou essa música e eles dançaram outra. E outra. E mais uma. Sem ter a menor ideia do quanto Hermione estava se esforçando para que Harry ou algum dos Weasleys não fosse lá e acabasse com aquela festa. E do quanto Blaise Zabini estava se esforçando para que garotas raivosas da Sonserina não rasgassem o vestido de Ginny. Até que começou uma música mais lenta, as luzes baixaram e eles ficaram por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Foi Ginny que, bem mais descontraída depois de dançar quatro músicas com Draco, quebrou o breve silêncio.

\- Bom, não vamos parar agora, não é? Todos já me viram nesse vexame de dançar com um Malfoy, e quero ver se você também é capaz de dançar sem girar e pular o tempo todo. - ela disse, em tom divertido.

\- É melhor não fazer pouco caso de mim, Weasley. Você nem tem ideia de tudo o que eu sou __capaz__ de fazer. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

\- Só a dança, por enquanto, obrigada.

E continuaram. Sim, Draco também sabia dançar sem girar e pular. Sabia guiá-la com a mesma destreza, e ela dançava com ainda mais graça. E foi aí que o clima descontraído se desfez. As luzes baixas, a música romântica e as dezenas de casais se beijando fizeram Draco e Ginny ficar subitamente sérios. Não, não sérios... alertas, talvez. De repente, não havia mais espaço para piadas ou provocações. Eles dançavam muito próximos, agora, e essa proximidade já começava a atrapalhar o raciocínio dos dois.

 ** **Draco não conseguia mais pensar. Os cabelos vermelhos dela, brilhantes e perfumados, tocavam suavemente o pescoço dele, deixando-o arrepiado. E ainda havia as mãos dela em sua nuca... acariciando, mas pareciam também estar convidando. O corpo dela estava próximo demais. Próximo demais...****

 _ _Ginny não conseguia mais pensar. As mãos dele em sua cintura poderiam tanto significar proteção, como posse. O perfume dele parecia vinho... era delicioso, inebriante. Ela sentia os cabelos tocando o pescoço dele, e isso a deixava arrepiada. O corpo dele estava próximo demais. Próximo demais...__

Os dois experimentavam algo novo. A parca experiência que a pouca idade permitia que tivessem tido até então não os deixava compreender o que era isso. Mas, no momento, sentiam uma quase necessidade de não se separarem.

Mas de repente a música parou e eles voltaram à realidade. E com ela o embaraço. O constrangimento. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley... era só o que faltava! Separaram-se rapidamente, e saíram, ela para o lado grifinório, ele para o sonserino, sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro.

Enquanto Draco ouvia a histeria das garotas sonserinas esbravejando com ele, sem nem ao menos saber o que estava ouvindo, Ginny foi se aproximando de seus irmãos e dos outros grifinórios, e soube que estava em maus lençóis. Ou melhor... saberia se seus pensamentos não estivessem longe dali.

\- Muito bem, mocinha. Agora pode ir se explicando. - disse Fred, parecendo incrivelmente um pai, o que não combinava nada com ele.

\- E o que é que eu tenho que explicar pra vocês? Se eu devo uma explicação a alguém, é ao Neville. Nev, - ela disse, virando-se para o garoto, que parecia bem chateado - me desculpe. Eu realmente não queria te ofender, e com certeza não tinha a intenção de dançar com o Malfoy. - isso pelo menos era verdade.

\- Não queria, né? Claro, você parecia realmente estar sendo forçada nas últimas cinco músicas! - resmungou ele, aborrecido.

\- Eu só comecei a dançar com ele porque... - ela pensou no que dizer - não queria causar tumulto no meio do Salão, nós já estávamos atrapalhando os outros casais. Mas depois...

\- Nós vimos o que aconteceu depois. - disse Ron, furioso.

\- É, e não gostamos nem um pouco! - completou George.

\- Como você pôde fazer isso, Ginny? - Harry, por algum motivo, parecia ainda mais furioso que os outros - Deixar Neville fazer papel de bobo na frente do Malfoy, dançar com aquele idiota e ainda... ainda dançar daquele jeito?

\- O que... escutem aqui! - o estado em que se encontrava deu coragem a Ginny para enfrentar todos os irmãos e Harry - Quem vocês pensam que são para gostarem ou não do meu par de dança ou da maneira como eu danço com ele? Façam-me o favor! Cuidem da vida e dos pares de vocês, ou no seu caso - disse ela virando-se para Harry - da vida e do par dos outros, mas me deixem em paz! Será que vocês pensam que eu vou ser criança a vida toda?

Ela já ia saindo, aproveitando o estado de choque em que todos estavam, quando a voz de Hermione a fez voltar.

\- Ah... então você confirma que estava dançando com o Malfoy de um jeito diferente! Eu impedi esses garotos de irem lá causar o __verdadeiro__ tumulto enquanto vocês dançavam, e estava pronta pra te defender outra vez, mas já que você não nega...

\- O quê? Escutem, eu... eu estava dançando com ele, só isso. Porque ele dança _bem_. Mais nada! Do que é que vocês estão falando?

\- É estranho você não saber se tinha acabado de confirmar! - sibilou Harry.

\- Olha aqui, Harry, eu nem sei o que você disse direito, porque fiquei furiosa com vocês por se meterem na minha vida! Não tinha nada de diferente...

\- Não! Ele só estava agarrando você naquela última música!

\- É, e você devia estar gostando, já que não fez nada pra ele parar!

Eram Fred e George dando novamente o ar da graça. Mas agora Ginny já estava calma.

\- Vocês estão loucos. - disse ela, friamente - Só porque não têm o costume de dançar com garotas, preferindo ficar se exibindo nos seus showzinhos particulares, não significa que qualquer um que dance esteja agarrando elas. - e antes que os outros continuassem o sermão, ela se adiantou - E você, Harry, quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, você que ficou o baile inteiro sem dançar nem com a garota que você trouxe pra ficar olhando a namorada do Diggory? E você, Ron, - ele quase se encolheu - só porque sua maior diversão nesse baile foi ter ataques de ciúmes da Hermione e do Krum, - tanto Hermione quanto Ron coraram furiosamente - não significa que ninguém mais possa se divertir! Agora me deem licença que eu vou para o meu quarto. Vocês me tiram do sério!

E dito isso, ela saiu pisando duro, sob os olhares chocados e magoados dos outros, e o olhar observador de Hermione.

Mas enquanto se dirigia para o seu quarto, ela já havia esquecido a raiva dos irmãos, e só conseguia pensar nela e em Draco dançando: __Merlin, o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu comigo? Ele era... o Malfoy, ora essa! Devo estar ficando louca, ou bebi vinho demais... ah não, mas eu nem bebi vinho! Claro, tinha o perfume dele... o que eu estou pensando? É, com certeza estou louca.__

Draco também não teve paz total quando chegou ao lado sonserino do baile. Normalmente era muito respeitado pelos alunos de sua casa, mas muitos agora o olhavam como se ele tivesse feito algo nojento e imperdoável. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy, não era qualquer um que teria coragem de dizer isso a ele. Bom, as garotas tinham. Estavam furiosas.

\- Como você pôde...

\- Uma Weasley nojenta...

\- Envergonhou a Sonserina...

\- O que seu pai iria dizer...

\- __Uma Weasley nojenta__ _!_

No estado em que estava, Draco até poderia continuar ignorando, se elas não tivessem vozes tão estridentes e não gritassem tão alto.

\- Calem a boca, vocês todas! - ele gritou ainda mais alto que elas, fazendo-as se assustarem – Que inferno, o que é que vocês são minhas para ficarem controlando com quem eu danço? O problema é meu, ouviram? Meu! - o modo como ele berrou essa última palavra fez com que elas se dispersassem. Apenas uma garota ainda ficou lá, a única que não havia gritado com ele, mas o olhava duramente.

\- O que foi aquilo, Draco? Por acaso a garota Weasley pôs alguma coisa na sua bebida?

\- Pansy, me deixa em paz você também. - ele já não gritava, mas ainda estava furioso.

\- Cuidado, Draco. Eu não sou uma daquelas garotinhas imbecis. Você sabe que não.

\- Mas também não é minha mãe, nem namorada, nem nada que justifique perguntas!

\- Como se eu quisesse… - disse ela, com desprezo. - Ao contrário de muitas dessas idiotinhas, eu não acho você irresistível. Principalmente se você começar a se misturar com a ralé.

Nisso, Blaise Zabini, que passava pelas garotas chocadas e furiosas com um condescendente "Isso, isso, boa noite, queridas. Vão em paz.", achou que era hora de intervir antes que o embate de Draco com Pansy ficasse mais grave.

\- Vamos parar com essa discussão tola e infundada? - ele disse, embora parecesse estar se divertindo um pouco - Pansy, seja boazinha, sim? Draco já está um pouco tenso com o escândalo que as garotas aprontaram. E Draco, não esgane a Pansy, ou vai criar sérios problemas pra você mesmo, companheiro.

\- Então tira essa garota da minha frente, antes que eu me esqueça disso. - disse Draco, friamente.

\- Não precisa tirar ninguém daqui, Blaise. - ela disse, com uma suavidade calculada – Realmente não está dando pra ter uma conversa racional e civilizada com esse rapaz. Boa noite pra vocês.

\- Você me deve uma, falou? - disse Blaise, apontando para Draco - Por ter impedido aquela horda de garotas furiosas de lincharem a Weasley, e talvez você junto. Aliás, duas! Ainda te salvei da Pansy.

\- Blaise, se você também for me encher o saco...

\- Opa, opa! Calma aí! Eu estou do seu lado, esqueceu? - disse ele, divertido, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

Blaise simplesmente conhecia Draco bem demais para se intimidar com a rabugice dele de vez em quando. Draco suspirou, e ficou em silêncio. E Blaise viu que era hora de ser o amigo sério.

\- Tinha alguma coisa nela, não é? Alguma coisa diferente. Fez até você esquecer por uns momentos com __quem__ estava dançando...

\- Esqueci mesmo. Completamente. Só faltava essa, não basta ser uma grifinória, tinha que ser a Weasley! O que é que deu em mim, Blaise?

\- Me diga você. Normalmente é você quem deixa as garotas desconcertadas, não o contrário!

\- Também não é pra tanto. Desconcertado...

\- Mas sabe que olhando de longe quase dá pra entender? Vocês pareciam feitos um para o outro! Pra dançar, é claro! - ele acrescentou, vendo o olhar assassino de Draco. Blaise nunca conseguia manter a pose séria por muito tempo. - Não, Draco, de verdade, dava gosto ver vocês dois dançando. As pessoas deveriam ter mais espírito esportivo! Embora, é claro, não foi só uma dança que eu vi ali, não é mesmo?

\- Do que é que você está falando? É claro que foi só uma dança!

\- Não foi, não. Principalmente naquela última música. O jeito como você segurava ela... parecia que nunca mais ia soltar.

\- Era só o que me faltava. Onde é que você quer chegar, Blaise? Espero que não esteja insinuando que eu esteja a fim da Weasley! - disse Draco, num tom de incrédulo deboche que só mesmo especialistas como Blaise poderiam detectar como falso.

\- Eu não estou insinuando nada. Mas já que você mencionou o assunto...

\- Ah, me poupa, Blaise, por favor! Ela dançava realmente muito bem, melhor do que todas as garotas com quem eu já dancei. Pronto, é isso. Qualquer coisa que você diga além disso vai ultrapassar o limite do absurdo.

\- Tudo bem. Se você diz... Bem, Draco, acho que vou tirar uma daquelas princesas nervosinhas ali pra dançar. Enquanto isso, você fica aí sozinho, sem ter ninguém mais pra quem mentir. Hummmm, se bem que, conhecendo você, acho que até a si mesmo você vai querer enganar. Nossa, essa vai ser barra! - ele disse isso tudo muito rápido, e antes que Draco pudesse responder, já estava usando seu mais charmoso sorriso para uma das "princesas nervosinhas". Que em cinco segundos já estava dançando com ele.

 ** **Essa agora. Eu, interessado na Weasley! Pfff! Eu... interessado... se bem que com aquele cabelo, aquele cheiro, aquele jeito de encostar em mim... não posso me culpar, não é, qualquer um ficaria louco por ela! O quê? Draco Malfoy, o que é que você está pensando? Louco pela Weasley? Você tomou firewhisky batizado por acaso? Louco pela Weasley... com aquela pele macia, aquelas mãos na minha nuca... Merlin! Isso sim é loucura! Eu preciso parar de pensar nela agora!****

E, com esse último pensamento, ele subiu para o quarto furioso, sob o olhar de Blaise, um olhar divertido de quem acabou de comprovar que estava certo!


	2. Ciúmes durante a segunda tarefa

****Capítulo 2 – Ciúmes durante a segunda tarefa****

Felizmente, a segunda tarefa estava se aproximando e toda a Grifinória em polvorosa por causa de Harry conseguiu tirar por alguns instantes o baile da cabeça de Ginny, e fazer seus irmãos, Neville e o próprio Harry esquecerem a raiva dela. Ela também estava torcendo fervorosamente para ele, e preocupada com o fato do rapaz ainda não ter descoberto como respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora.

\- É simplesmente impossível! – Harry parecia um pouquinho histérico perto do que Ginny se lembrava. – Vou ter que chegar com cara de idiota para os juízes e dizer "Bem, me desculpem, mas eu não sei como fazer! Podem pedir para os sereianos me devolverem o que roubaram, por favor?" E aí a Fleur vai estar certa em dizer que eu sou apenas um __garrotinho__ que não pode participar do Tribruxo! E o Karkaroff...

\- Harry, quer ficar quieto? O fato de você não ter encontrado nada na biblioteca não quer dizer que não existe um jeito!

\- Então, por favor, Ginny, se você tem alguma outra ideia de onde procurar, me diz!

\- É, até porque se a solução não está na biblioteca, não posso imaginar onde esteja! – Hermione estava quase tão histérica quanto Harry.

\- Claro, típico! – resmungou Ginny baixinho – Bom, você já tentou perguntar a algum aluno mais velho, Harry?

\- Ah, claro! Vou mesmo sair contando a todo mundo por aí que não sei como cumprir a tarefa! Já posso até imaginar a reação do Malfoy, ele vai ter espasmos de felicidade!

A menção do nome "Malfoy" trouxe a Ginny novamente lembranças do baile, que ela rapidamente espantou de sua mente.

\- E quem disse que o Malfoy tem que saber de alguma coisa? Obviamente você vai perguntar aos alunos da Grifinória, os que estão torcendo por você, e não a "todo mundo por aí"!

\- Não, de jeito nenhum. – teimou ele – A solução está em algum desses livros, tenho certeza, não é possível que nem um único livro ia dar instruções pra respirar debaixo d'água! Nós somos __bruxos__ , fazemos __magia__ , isso tem que ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo! Aliás, deve ser mesmo a coisa mais fácil do mundo, aposto a minha Firebolt como Krum, Fleur e Diggory já sabem há séculos! – era impressionante a quantidade de palavras que Harry conseguia falar por segundo em seu nervosismo.

\- É, nisso você tem razão. – ponderou Ginny – Eles devem mesmo saber, porque têm 17 anos, já estão quase se formando em magia, e você está apenas no 4º ano! Agora, se você perguntasse aos alunos da Grifinória que também estão se formando...

\- Esquece. – sibilou ele.

\- Ai, Harry, por que você é tão cabeça dura e orgulhoso? Você não devia recusar nenhum tipo de ajuda, faltam três dias para a tarefa e você não faz a mínima ideia de como cumprir...

\- Sério, Ginny, não está ajudando. – disse Ron.

\- Ok, ok. Vou deixar vocês aí procurando feito bobos e terminar meu dever de Poções. Aliás, Ron, há quanto tempo você não sabe o que é um dever de casa?

\- Escuta aqui, eu estou numa nobre missão ajudando o Harry...

\- Que é teimoso demais pra pedir ajuda a outras pessoas que estão torcendo por ele quase tanto quanto você. Já sei disso. Tchau pra vocês.

 _ _Dever de Poções, hein? Sim, claro, eu vou mesmo deixar você feito um idiota na biblioteca até a morte, Harry. Se você é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda aos outros... bem, eu não sou.__

Ginny saiu da biblioteca direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e felizmente localizou sem dificuldades quem estava procurando. Kenneth Vaughn, um rapaz bonito, inteligente e popular do 7° ano (quase o similar de Cedric Diggory na Grifinória), provavelmente o segundo partido mais disputado da escola para o Baile de Inverno. __Mas__ _ _não dança__ _ _tão bem assim, pelo que eu vi. O Malfoy__ _ _dança muito__ _ _melhor__ , Ginny se pegou pensando. Para logo depois ter um arrepio com o choque de ter pensado isso. Aliás, esses arrepios estavam sendo comuns nos últimos dias, pois ela estava frequentemente tendo pensamentos desse tipo sobre Draco Malfoy. Ela tratou de afastá-los rapidamente enquanto se aproximava para falar com Kenneth.

Eles haviam se conhecido por acaso, quando a tarefa dos alunos do sétimo ano de Herbologia fora ensinar aos do terceiro a maneira certa de criar a erva Ditamno para obter sua essência com propriedade curativa. Ginny fora a dupla de Kenneth, e desde então eles conversavam de vez em quando. Ela gostava dele, embora ele a tratasse, por vezes, com a condescendência de um irmão mais velho.

\- Oi, Ken! - ela disse, sorrindo.

\- Ah, oi, Ginny!

\- E então? Gostou do baile? - peguntou ela pra puxar conversa, achando indelicado ir direto ao assunto.

\- Foi legal, não foi? Pena que só acontece uma vez na vida e outra na morte – disse ele, rindo. Depois fechou a cara para ela: - O que eu não gostei foi de ver você dançando com aquele sonserino arrogante, Malfoy.

E lá vinha o irmão mais velho protetor de novo, ainda por cima trazendo de volta o assunto que ela estava tentando por tudo tirar da cabeça!

\- Estou brincando, Ginny. - ele disse, surpreso, quando viu a cara de desagrado dela.

Ela suspirou, mas sua expressão se desanuviou.

\- Haha, Ken. Você não brincaria assim se soubesse o quanto eu já tive que ouvir por causa disso. Mas eu quero falar de outra coisa. Você está quase formando, né?

\- Se Snape e os N.I.E.M.s deixarem, sim, estou. Por quê?

\- Porque, sendo assim, você deve conhecer uma maneira de respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora. - respondeu ela, sem rodeios.

\- E eu posso saber por que a senhorita quer respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora?

\- Nah, infelizmente não pode. - ela disse sem pensar. Para em seguida mudar de ideia - Ah, quer saber? Posso dizer sim! Se ele é orgulhoso demais, dane-se! A não ser... Ken, você está torcendo pro Harry, não está? - Ginny perguntou, ansiosa

\- Que... é lógico que eu estou torcendo pro Harry, mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

\- Ah, bom. Porque na verdade não sou eu quem quer respirar debaixo d'água, essa é a segunda tarefa do Tribruxo. Mas o Harry é orgulhoso demais pra pedir ajuda a alguém, por isso eu estou pedindo por ele.

\- Ah, que legal! Quer dizer então que eu vou ser quem vai dar a dica pro Harry vencer a segunda tarefa?

\- Vai, mas ele não pode saber de jeito nenhum!

\- Ok, sem problemas! Hum, vamos ver... – Kenneth estava empolgadíssimo com a ideia de ajudar o campeão Tribruxo de sua casa – tem um jeito muito simples, que é o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha, mas não é nada original. Aposto que todos vão fazer o mesmo! Além disso, se ele nunca fez, não sei se três dias seria o tempo adequado para praticar, a bolha dele poderia ficar muito instável e não aguentar uma hora... ah! – agora ele estava decididamente eufórico – Ele sabe transfiguração humana?

\- Não, Harry ainda está no quarto ano...

\- Ah... – fez Kenneth, desapontado – Tudo bem, vamos pensar em outro jeito!

\- Ken, talvez essa cabeça de bolha sirva, originalidade não é exatamente a nossa prioridade agora...

\- Não, não! Acabei de pensar em uma maneira muito melhor... e mais fácil! Ele nem vai precisar praticar!

\- O que é? – a euforia havia atingido Ginny.

\- Guelricho. – ele declarou, parecendo satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo.

\- Como se faz isso?

\- Não se faz, Ginny. Guelricho é uma planta. Uma planta que o Harry precisa comer para ganhar guelras e respirar debaixo d'água. E de quebra, ele ainda leva nadadeiras nos pés e nas mãos, para ter maior agilidade na água!

\- Brilhante! Como eu consigo isso?

\- Ahn... esse vai ser um pequeno problema.

\- Tá, mas me diz, onde?

\- No armário do Snape.

A euforia de Ginny murchou na mesma hora. Pronto. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

\- No armário... do Snape. Ai, droga... como é que eu vou pegar isso?

\- Tenho certeza que seus irmãos gêmeos podem dar um jeito. Eles são bons nisso, não são?

\- É... Fred e George, sim, claro... ai, Ken, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Você pode ter salvo a vida do Harry com isso! – E, ao dizer isso, deu um abraço de partir as costelas em Kenneth e saiu.

 _ _Fred e George, onde vocês se metem quando a gente mais precisa? Se eu não estivesse procurando por eles, provavelmente eles estariam na sala comunal testando Gemialidades em calouros... mas não, agora eles evaporam do castelo misteriosamente!__

Concentrada como estava em achar os gêmeos, Ginny acabou trombando e derrubando uma coisa pequena que andava afobada em direção à cozinha.

\- Ai! Me desculpa, eu não vi você aí!

\- A senhorita não precisa pedir desculpa a Gamblin. Gamblin pede desculpas por ter ficado no caminho da senhorita! – disse o elfo doméstico que ela derrubou, fazendo uma grande reverência.

\- Não faça isso, eu... ei! - de repente Ginny foi assaltada por uma ideia - Gamblin, será que você pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro, senhorita, o que a senhorita quiser!

\- Me leva até a cozinha e... chama o Dobby pra mim, por favor?

\- Agora mesmo, senhorita! Siga Gamblin, por favor!

 _ _Tenho certeza que Dobby entraria até em um forno por causa do Harry. Não sei se ele consegue abrir o armário do Snape, mas pelo menos boa vontade eu sei que ele vai ter.__

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Gamblin deixou Ginny com uma bandeja de bombas de creme e chocolate quente e foi correndo buscar Dobby.

 _ _Uau! Eu devia trombar em elfos domésticos mais vezes...__

\- Senhorita! Senhorita amiga de Harry Potter! – guinchou Dobby, feliz. – A senhorita veio ver Dobby? A senhorita... – ele estacou de repente – A senhorita ainda é amiga de Harry Potter, não é?

\- O que... claro que sou, Dobby! Que pergunta é essa?

Dobby baixou a cabeça e as orelhas, envergonhado.

\- É que Dobby soube que a senhorita dançou com o jovem mestre Malfoy no baile, e sei também que o jovem mestre Malfoy não gosta de Harry Potter, não gosta nem um pouco!

 _ _O quê? Até os elfos domésticos sabem que eu dancei com o Malfoy no baile? Isso já está virando piada!__

\- Primeiro, Dobby, você não precisa se referir a ele como "jovem mestre Malfoy", porque você não é mais empregado dele. E outra, não é porque eu dancei com o Malfoy que eu deixei de ser amiga do Harry! Que ideia! Aliás, é justamente por causa do Harry que eu vim falar com você! Quero que você faça um favor a ele. – O rosto de Dobby se desanuviou completamente:

\- Um favor a Harry Potter? Claro, senhorita, qualquer coisa!

\- Você quer que ele vença o torneio, não é?

\- Mais do que tudo no mundo, senhorita!

\- Bom, eu preciso que... ahn, Dobby, você por acaso sabe o que é guelricho? – perguntou ela, já sabendo que a resposta seria "não".

\- Claro, senhorita. – Ginny arregalou os olhos – Guelricho é uma planta que faz a pessoa ganhar guelras como um peixe e respirar debaixo d'água. – ele disse isso muito naturalmente.

\- Ótimo. – disse ela ainda espantada – E você sabe como é o formato disso?

\- Dobby sabe sim, senhorita. É viscoso e parece vários rabos de rato.

Ginny preferiu ignorar essa última frase.

\- Bom... é o que Harry precisa para vencer a segunda tarefa. Só que está...

Dessa vez Dobby nem deixou Ginny acabar de falar:

\- No armário do professor de Poções, sim, senhorita! – estranhamente ele parecia empolgado ao dizer isso.

\- E você... você pode pegar lá... no armário do professor de Poções... para o Harry?

\- Claro, senhorita! Espera só um minuto, que Dobby já volta com o guelricho para Harry Potter!

E, antes que Ginny absorvesse completamente a informação de que Dobby sabia perfeitamente o que era guelricho e iria facilmente arrombar o armário do temido Severus Snape, o elfo já estava de volta com... algo que realmente parecia com rabos de rato.

\- Aqui está, senhorita! Agora Harry Potter pode ganhar a tarefa!

\- Dobby, você foi brilhante! Realmente excelente! Você acabou de salvar a vida do Harry! – ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, deu um beijo na bochecha de Dobby e saiu correndo. O elfo estava simplesmente maravilhado.

Ginny voltou à biblioteca e encontrou praticamente a mesma cena de antes: Harry e Hermione com os olhos parecendo prestes a saltar dentro dos livros, e Ron folheando vagarosamente um, parecendo desolado.

\- E aí? Progressos? – disse ela, em tom divertido.

\- Ah, sim. – disse Ron, desanimado. – Acabei de encontrar a maior quantidade de mofo possível em algum objeto nesse livro aqui. – disse ele, apontando o livro em suas mãos, que estava realmente muito mofado. – Deve ser algum tipo de recorde.

\- Hum, sei. Pois podem poupar seus olhos, porque eu já sei exatamente do que você precisa pra cumprir a tarefa, Harry. – o garoto, que nem parecia ter percebido a entrada de Ginny na biblioteca, imediatamente ergueu os olhos para ela.

\- O quê? Você... Ginny, isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, é?

\- Harry, eu tenho cara de quem brincaria com essas coisas? Você precisa de uma planta chamada guelricho, que vai te dar guelras como um peixe, e de quebra ainda nadadeiras nas mãos e nos pés para te dar mais agilidade no lago.

\- E como eu consigo isso? – ele já estava em pé, pronto para ir buscar o tal guelricho onde quer que fosse.

\- Ahn, deixa eu ver... oh! Que coincidência, ele está aqui na minha mão! – disse a garota, sorridente, estendendo o guelricho para Harry.

\- O que... Ginny, isso é... como... como você... como eu uso isso? – ele acabou perguntando primeiro.

\- Ahn... comendo. – disse ela, com ligeiro nojo.

\- Eu como isso... e respiro debaixo d'água? É só isso?

\- Por incrível que pareça, sim!

\- Ginny, eu... como você conseguiu... peraí! Você não saiu pedindo ajuda a todos os grifinórios que encontrou pelo caminho, né?

\- Claro que não, Harry! – era verdade. Ela só havia perguntado a __um__ grifinório.

\- Então como...

\- Ah, Harry, isso importa? O que importa é que agora você já sabe como vencer a tarefa!

\- É, tem razão! Quem se importa? Ginny, muito obrigado mesmo! Você salvou minha vida! – disse Harry, abraçando a garota, um gesto incomum que demonstrava o quão eufórico ele estava.

\- Genial, Ginny! – disse Hermione, quase tão empolgada quanto Harry.

\- É, você me salvou de ficar a noite inteira aqui nessa biblioteca! – disse Ron.

Quando chegou o dia da segunda tarefa, o estado de Harry era visivelmente diferente do dia em que estava prestes a enfrentar o dragão.

\- Graças a você, Ginny. - falou o garoto pela milésima vez.

\- Ok, Harry, você já me agradeceu centenas de vezes. - respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Agora concentre-se em vencer a tarefa.

\- Até agora estou tentando descobrir o que é que eles pegaram... não tem nada faltando! E onde diabos estão Ron e Hermione?

\- Ah... Harry? - disse Ginny cautelosa - Acho que descobrimos o que está faltando...

Neville tinha acabado de aparecer declarando que Ron e Hermione, além de não terem aparecido para apoiá-lo, não se encontravam em lugar algum na escola.

\- Quê? Eles... eles pegaram o Ron e a Mione?

\- Parece que sim... mas não se preocupe, você vai trazê-los de volta.

\- E eu tenho exatamente uma hora pra fazer isso, senão... "tarde demais, foi-se, jamais voltará"! - ele disse essa última frase apavorado.

\- Harry, é claro que...

Mas ele não estava mais escutando. Saiu correndo para o lago, mesmo faltando ainda 40 minutos para o início da tarefa.

\- Bem, eu ia dizer para ele não levar tudo tão a sério, afinal, o torneio representa perigo no máximo para os campeões, nunca para seus amigos. É claro que se ele não conseguir achar os dois a tempo, nada vai acontecer, ele só não vai vencer a tarefa. Mas acho que ele vai acabar percebendo isso, né?

\- Claro que sim. - respondeu Neville.

Mas a expressão de Harry quando Ginny e Neville chegaram ao lago dizia o contrário. Ele havia abandonado completamente a calma de meia hora atrás, e parecia extremamente nervoso.

\- Ah, não! Será que o Harry pensa que o Ron e a Mione correm perigo de vida mesmo?

\- É o que parece... - respondeu Neville, amedrontado.

\- Ah, deixa ele pensar! - disse alguém que surgiu de repente.

\- É, assim ele fica pressionado a fazer tudo muito rápido e ganha a tarefa! - concordou outro recém-chegado.

\- Vocês dois têm a sensibilidade de um trasgo... - disse Ginny com ar reprovador.

\- Ah, qual é, Ginny? Desde quando você não aprecia uma boa piada? - disse Fred.

\- É, você está parecendo a mamãe! - concordou George.

Mas a garota não estava exatamente com espírito para piadas naquele momento, e continuou olhando Harry preocupada. Sem perceber que, do outro lado da torcida, alguém a olhava.

 **Por que ela fica olhando para o Cicatriz desse jeito? E por que nesses últimos dias ela estava sempre do lado dele? E por que...** ** **POR QUE RAIOS EU ESTOU ME IMPORTANDO COM ISSO?****

Draco não conseguia entender a estranha atração que estava sentindo pela garota Weasley desde o baile. Mas ela estava lá, sempre incomodando. Quando ele achava que estava tendo um dia terrível, de repente sentia algo bom e reconfortante que não sabia explicar, e era a Weasley, povoando seus pensamentos com as lembranças do baile. E ele se descobria querendo um novo baile só para dançar com ela de novo. Logo ele, que odiava festas. Afinal, estava acostumado a ir a bailes tediosíssimos oferecidos por famílias influentes, onde sua maior diversão era observar o cinismo dos convidados uns com os outros. As mulheres faziam questão se cumprimentar alegremente, elogiando o vestido e o cabelo umas das outras, mas era só virarem as costas para começar a ladainha de defeitos. E os homens não ficavam atrás! Quando um deles chegava com a notícia de uma promoção, ou de um excelente negócio fechado, era o centro das atenções, bajulado por todos. Para em seguida o detonarem com argumentos vazios e cheios de inveja. Sim, era esse o único divertimento de Draco nos bailes insuportáveis. Mas o Baile de Inverno tinha sido muito melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado, aliás, pela primeira vez, ele tinha realmente gostado de uma festa. E tudo graças à Weasley.

 ** **Culpa, tudo por culpa da Weasley! E minha também, por que é que eu tinha que ter chamado ela pra dançar? Devia ter deixado o Longbottom esmagar os pés dela! Pelo menos eu estaria no meu estado normal de controle, e não pensando nessa garota de 5 em 5 minutos!****

À medida que o tempo ia passando, Ginny ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Antes Harry não tivesse sabido o que os sereianos tinham pego! Isso poderia atrapalhá-lo muito, e logo agora que ele estava tão confiante! De repente, ouviu-se um barulho no lago: era Cedric Diggory saindo da água, com Cho Chang nos braços, um pouco assustada e tremendo de frio. Ele estava muito ofegante, e, enquanto falava com os amigos da Lufa-lufa que o cumprimentavam, Ginny pôde pescar algumas palavras soltas como "Harry lá embaixo" e "os outros reféns". __Não acredito. É pior do que eu pensava. Ele levou a música tão a sério que quer trazer todos os reféns a salvo. Típico, Harry.__ De repente ocorreu a ela que Hermione devia ser a refém de Viktor Krum. O que não melhorava em nada as coisas, pois Harry ia querer trazê-la de volta de qualquer jeito.

Falando em Krum... o rapaz veio à tona segurando, como Ginny já esperava, Hermione. Aliás, rapaz não era exatamente uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo. As pernas eram de um homem, mas o corpo e a cabeça de um tubarão. Hermione olhou para ele parecendo muito assustada, e ele imediatamente se transformou em humano novamente. Mal murmurando um "obrigada, Viktor", ela correu para o lado de Ginny.

\- Ele ainda não veio?

\- Não, Hermione... acho que ele está tentando trazer todos os reféns a salvo.

\- Ah, Deus... bom, pelo menos agora só falta o da Fleur, não é?

Como em resposta à pergunta da garota, uma terceira pessoa saiu do lago: era realmente Fleur, mas estava muito machucada e só conseguiu sair ajudada pelos sereianos. Não tinha conseguido resgatar seu refém, e estava desesperada.

 **-** _ _Gabrielle! Ah, mon Dieu, Gabrielle! Où est Gabrielle?__ **(N/A: tradução Ah, meu Deus, Gabrielle! Onde está Gabrielle?)**

Os amigos de Fleur da Beauxbatons, assim como Madame Pomfrey, tentavam tranquilizá-la dizendo que Gabrielle ficaria bem, mas nada que dissessem conseguia acalmá-la.

\- Aposto que quando Harry voltar vai estar com a tal Gabrielle... umas cinco horas atrasado! – disse Fred, zangado.

\- É, na verdade, se Harry raciocinasse, saberia que uma hora já passou há muito tempo. Se fosse para os reféns morrerem, já teriam morrido há séculos. – concordou Ginny.

Enquanto os Weasleys, Mione, Neville e o resto dos grifinórios se zangavam ou preocupavam, Draco sentia um mórbido prazer ao ver que Harry não voltava.

 ** **Tomara que o Potty se afogue. Assim ele aprende qual é o lugar dele. Campeão Tribruxo... pffff! O máximo que esse idiota consegue é ser o campeão dos sangues-ruins e de ralé como os Weasleys...****

Essa menção mental ao nome Weasley trouxe Ginny de volta aos pensamentos de Draco, e ele se amaldiçoou por ter deixado isso acontecer mais uma vez. Não conseguia mesmo se controlar. E estava cada vez mais irritado por ela estar tão preocupada com o Potter...

 ** **Não sei pra que tanto**** **,** pensava Draco, com desdém. ****Por mais que eu deseje isso, ele não vai se afogar. Dumbledore nunca permitiria que seu aluno favorito morresse.****

A única alegria de Draco era saber que Potter estava tão atrasado que provavelmente receberia uma pontuação baixíssima quando voltasse.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry finalmente voltou, muitíssimo ofegante e, como previram Fred e Ginny, carregando, além de Ron, uma menininha de cabelos prateados que parecia ter por volta de 8 anos.

 ** **Não. Não é possível. Nem mesmo o testa-rachada seria imbecil a esse ponto.****

 _ _Ah__ _,_ _ _Harry! Por que é que você sempre tem que bancar o herói? Se o Diggory já tinha te visto lá, você deve ter sido o primeiro a chegar. Por que não deixou todo mundo lá e veio embora?__

De fato, a única pessoa (além de Draco, é óbvio) que parecia feliz por Harry ter se atrasado para tirar a irmã de Fleur Delacour do lago era a própria Fleur Delacour, que correu até o garoto e o beijou nas duas bochechas.

 ** **Eca! Que pena, tão bonita... caiu no meu conceito agora. É, grande herói Potter, até eu faria isso se fosse pra ganhar um beijo da Weas... da Fleur, da FLEUR! Mas que droga, Draco, será que você não consegue ficar sem pensar nessa garota nem por um minuto sequer?****

Mas o anúncio das notas tirou Ginny dos pensamentos de Draco. As notas começaram a ser anunciadas pela ordem da chegada dos campeões à superfície. Cedric Diggory foi o primeiro. Os juízes julgaram seu desempenho muito bom, com o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha executado com perfeição, mas ele perdeu 3 pontos por ter chegado um pouco atrasado: recebeu 47.

 ** **Ha! Se o Diggory perdeu 3 pontos por causa de um minuto de atraso, imagina quantos o Cicatriz vai perder!****

 _ _Droga! Se o Diggory perdeu 3 pontos por causa de um minuto de atraso, imagina quantos o Harry vai perder!__

Viktor Krum foi o próximo, sua transfiguração fora incompleta mas bem-sucedida, ele chegou ainda depois de Cedric e recebeu 40 pontos. E Fleur Delacour, que não conseguiu resgatar sua refém, mas executou também o Cabeça de Bolha com perfeição, e recebeu 25 pontos.

\- _Eu merrecia zerro_! – ouviu-se a voz dela dizendo.

Finalmente foi a vez de Harry. A chefe dos sereianos foi falar com Dumbledore, numa língua que só os dois entendiam, então as pessoas não faziam ideia do que estava sendo dito. O diretor estava sério.

 ** **Não adianta. Nem mesmo você vai conseguir salvar o defensor das irmãzinhas francesas fracas e oprimidas agora, Dumbledore.****

Depois de ouvir a chefe dos sereianos, Dumbledore começou a conversar em voz baixa com os juízes. A tensão aumentava. E, finalmente, Ludo Bagman anunciou a nota do garoto.

\- O Sr. Harry Potter usou guelricho com grande eficácia. Ele voltou por último e ultrapassou em muito o prazo de uma hora. Contudo, a chefe dos sereianos nos informou que o Sr. Potter foi o primeiro a chegar aos reféns, e o atraso na volta se deveu à sua determinação de trazer todos os reféns à segurança e não apenas o seu.

Rony, Hermione e Ginny lançaram a Harry olhares meio exasperados, meio penalizados. Draco nem tentou conter um riso de deboche e descrença.

\- A maioria dos juízes – e aqui Bagman olhou com muita indignação para Karkaroff – acha que tal atitude revela fibra moral e merece o número máximo de pontos. Mas... o Sr. Potter recebeu 45 pontos.

Alheio às comemorações do lado grifinório, Draco estava pasmo. ****Não! Não é possível! Mais uma vez, Dumbledore protegeu seu aluno favorito e ele conseguiu o SEGUNDO LUGAR! Mesmo tendo chegado 50 anos atrasado! E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar quando Snape protege a Sonserina! Do que mais ele precisa, se já tem a adoração do diretor da escola?****

Então seus olhos "acidentalmente" caíram no lado grifinório, e a cena que viu aumentou sua irritação ainda mais, se é que era possível. A garota que não saía de seus pensamentos na última semana estava, agora, abraçando Potter, radiante de felicidade, e ele a abraçava de volta, afagando os cabelos dela, aqueles cabelos ruivos macios e brilhantes que haviam arrepiado Draco com seu toque no baile, e... quê? Ele a pegou pela cintura e a ergueu no ar! E ela sorria ainda mais, um sorriso franco, descontraído, contagiante... e estava sendo dado para o Potter. O __maldito__ Potter. Sem que Draco percebesse, seus punhos estavam cerrados e sua expressão era de intenso ódio.

\- Caramba! Isso tudo é por causa da nota do Potter? – admirou-se Blaise. – Ah! – fez ele, olhando para a mesma direção de Draco e compreendendo – É por causa dela... por que você não vai lá e fala com ela de uma vez, Draco?

\- Ah, claro – respondeu Draco sem desviar os olhos da cena – e me meter no momento de adoração ao Potter? Não, obrigado, eu não preciso aturar... falar com quem, Blaise? – perguntou, finalmente olhando o amigo.

\- Ohhh, eu preciso mesmo dizer? – respondeu Blaise, com fingido espanto – Vai lá e fala com ela depois que o Potter der o fora! Você não para de olhar pra essa garota desde que a gente chegou aqui!

\- A única coisa que está me irritando nesse momento é o Cicatriz receber 45 pontos de prêmio por ter sido um imbecil completo e salvado o refém dos outros. Mas você pode ser tornar uma outra coisa pra me irritar se continuar falando...

\- Ah, nem começa! Essas suas ameaças bobas podem assustar idiotas que nem o Crabbe e o Goyle, mas não funcionam comigo! Eu te conheço há tempo demais pra não perceber que você está com ciúmes da Weasley com o Potter. – e antes que Draco pudesse protestar, ele emendou – Mas tudo bem, eu compreendo se você não quiser falar com ela. Imagino que ela seja uma conquista impossível, mesmo pra você.

\- Impossível? – Draco até desistiu de negar que estava com ciúme de Ginny – Do que é que você está falando? Desde quando alguma garota é impossível pra mim?

\- Ah, Draco, convenhamos... eu sei que muitas garotas da Sonserina te acham irresistível, e talvez até algumas das outras casas... mas ela é uma grifinória, pertence à família Weasley, e ainda é amiga do Harry Potter! Ou talvez até mais que isso, a julgar pela cena que acabamos de ver... vamos combinar, essa não dá pra você. Eu realmente entendo você não querer ir falar com ela.

\- Você – e Draco estreitou os olhos em irritação – está delirando, Blaise. Não existe conquista impossível pra mim.

E saiu em direção ao lado grifinório, enquanto Blaise sorria, vitorioso. "Caiu feito um patinho...", pensou ele.

 **N/A: Oi, gente! Tentei postar uma nota no fim do primeiro capítulo, mas deu pau e não foi... então vou postar ela aqui:**

 **Então, essa fanfic se chamava originalmente Obstáculos, e é o meu projeto mais antigo. Eu havia postado 12 capítulos dela aqui há muitos anos, e a partir de 2008 ela entrou em hiatus permanente. Recentemente, minha inspiração voltou, e eu não só escrevi muuuito capítulos mais, como revisei os 12 anteriores, mudando algumas coisas que a minha cabecinha de 20 aninhos tinha escrito na época e que a minha de 32 não concorda mais hoje rsrs. Enfim, não sei se terei leitores mais, mas se tiver, arrisco dizer que, hoje, ela é uma história mais madura e interessante.**

 **Aproveito para agradecer imensamente às queridas** **Cassiopee Naos e Kmile M, que com suas reviews carinhosas (já devidamente respondidas inbox) me animaram e encorajaram a continuar. E já adianto que o próximo capítulo também vem em breve!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	3. The music of the night

**N/A: Oi, gente!**

 **Então, eu imagino que nem tanta gente tenha paciência com fanfics ambientadas no ano do Torneio Tribruxo, mas já já essa fase passa... estou atualizando rápido justamente pra chegar logo o momento em que o bicho pega... gostaria muito de ler comentários, caso haja alguém que esteja lendo e não comenta, se pudesse tirar um tempinho e dar umas palavrinhas, agradeceria muito!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

 ** **Capítulo 3 – The music of the night****

 _"_ _ _\- Você – e Draco estreitou os olhos em irritação – está delirando, Blaise. Não existe conquista impossível pra mim.__

 _ _E saiu em direção ao lado grifinório. Enquanto Blaise sorria, vitorioso. "Caiu feito um patinho...", pensou ele."__

Draco ficou tão irritado com a insinuação de Blaise (aliás, insinuação não, __afirmativa__ ) de que ele não seria capaz de conquistar a garota Weasley que só percebeu que podia ser uma armadilha do amigo quando estava a cinco passos dela. ****Você me paga, Blaise.**** Mas de repente, ele sentiu uma estranha vontade de falar com ela de qualquer jeito, independente de qualquer coisa que Blaise tivesse dito. Harry Potter estava recebendo os cumprimentos dos outros colegas grifinórios pelos 45 pontos recebidos na segunda tarefa, acompanhado de Ron e Hermione, e Ginny estava milagrosamente sozinha, um pouco atrás deles, extremamente satisfeita e... aliviada. A oportunidade perfeita.

\- De verdade, Weasley... você não achou aquilo nem um pouquinho idiota? – ele chegou por trás dela, com a costumeira voz arrastada e desdenhosa (que ficava duplamente arrastada e desdenhosa quando o assunto era Harry Potter).

Ginny ficou extremamente surpresa em ouvir a voz de Draco Malfoy, e ao se virar e deparar com o sorriso irônico do sonserino (aquele em que ele erguia as sobrancelhas, dessa vez só a esquerda, e curvava os lábios um tantinho para cima, também do lado esquerdo), acabou tendo que admitir para si mesma que era uma agradável surpresa.

\- Ele recebeu 45 pontos, Malfoy. Isso significa o segundo lugar, só um pouquinho atrás do Cedric Diggory. – ela respondeu, com os olhos faiscando.

\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta – devolveu ele, também com um brilho nos olhos - Veja bem... ele chegou primeiro aos reféns, e ficou pra trás pra salvar a irmãzinha da Fleur Delacour... que não era refém dele e __obviamente__ não ia morrer ou algo assim por culpa da incompetência da irmã. Ele podia ter chegado primeiro, mas não, ficou lá naquele lago a ponto do guelricho perder o efeito, porque realmente acreditou que os reféns corriam perigo! – o desdém na voz dele só não era mais irritante porque Ginny não conseguia deixar de achá-lo atraente, por mais que tentasse – Sério, Weasley, por mais que você faça parte do grupo de adoradores do Potty, você tem que admitir que foi imbecil.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, mas não falou nada. _Porque no fundo ela achava um pouco imbecil, sim... e tinha certeza que Harry só conseguira os pontos por interferência de Dumbledore e Bagman, que por alguma estranha razão estava torcendo fervorosamente para o garoto. Mas jamais admitiria isso a Draco Malfoy. Seria traição ao amigo._

\- Ah, vamos... pelo menos me diga o que você faria se estivesse no lugar dele. Você também ficaria para salvar todos os reféns?

 _E por que é que ela sentia uma vontade irresistível de responder à pergunta dele?_

\- Por que você está tão interessado em saber o que eu faria, Malfoy? O que isso importa pra você?

\- Weasley, é só uma pergunta. É tão difícil assim pra você responder? Perguntei simplesmente porque quero saber. Isso não é motivo suficiente?

Ginny ponderou. __Ah, não deve fazer mal simplesmente falar o que eu faria... isso não é traição ao Harry, não vou falar nada dele, e sim de mim!__

\- Bem... eu acho que... é, eu acho que traria somente o meu. É claro que nada ia acontecer aos outros. E se eu estou num torneio, é pra ganhar, não é?

Ginny acabou falando mais do que desejava. Ouvindo a si mesma, já não tinha tanta certeza de que não havia traído Harry. Principalmente quando viu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Malfoy. O que ela não imaginava era a resposta que ele daria.

\- Bem, foi o que eu imaginei. Você afinal não é tão adoradora do Potter assim. Você cresceu, não é, Weasley? Isso faz parte do seu passado.

De _todas_ as pessoas de todo o mundo bruxo, Ginny jamais imaginaria que justamente __Draco Malfoy__ perceberia sua mudança e acreditaria que seu interesse por Harry havia morrido. E ela deixou transparecer essa surpresa, pois não conseguiu dizer nada a ele.

\- É, Weasley, eu percebi sim. Ao contrário dos seus irmãos e amiguinhos idiotas que não te deixaram em paz quando você dançou comigo no baile. – ela estava cada vez mais surpresa com as palavras de Draco. Mas achou que era a hora de dizer alguma coisa.

\- Bem! Obrigada por notar isso, Malfoy, mas agora eu preciso ir! Vai haver uma festa lá na Grifinória mais tarde pra comemorar o desempenho do Harry, e eu pretendo ajudar nos preparativos.

\- Festa na Grifinória? – debochou ele – Eca, Weasley, que chato! Imagino como devem ser as festas por lá... vocês __bebem__ alguma coisa?

\- Oh, aposto que as festas da Sonserina são __tão__ melhores! O que é que vocês fazem de tão interessante, hein? Ficam lá, falando de nobreza e sangue puro? Afinal, é o único assunto que interessa a vocês!

\- Não, fazemos coisas __muito__ mais interessantes por lá... se você conferisse, um dia, garanto que não ia mais falar desse jeito.

\- Isso é um convite? – provocou Ginny.

\- Talvez... – devolveu ele, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. Uma resposta que conseguiu deixá-la ainda mais surpresa, se é que era possível. Ela esperava que ele negasse estar convidando a "pobretona Weasley" para o imaculado ambiente da Sonserina.

\- Não, eu... – ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele – prefiro comemorar com meus amigos, muito obrigada. – disse, numa voz estranha, que não era a dela.

\- Bem, se você mudar de ideia – ele mantinha aquele olhar fixo – eu estou por aí, Weasley.

\- É, certo... acho que nos vemos por aí, então... – respondeu ela, ainda naquela voz estranha, sem saber muito bem o que estava dizendo.

\- É claro. – a convicção na resposta dele intrigou Ginny – Estudamos na mesma escola. – finalizou, a expressão misteriosa substituída por um... deboche divertido, se é que isso existia.

Ela ainda teve tempo de se recompor e fazer uma cara como se dissesse "Hahaha, muito engraçado, Malfoy" antes de voltar para o castelo.

 _ _Grifinória, 11:30 PM__

Ao contrário do que sugerira Malfoy, a festa não estava chata. Pelo contrário, estava super animada, com montes de comida e bebida de Hogsmeade: cerveja amanteigada, vinho dos elfos e até firewhisky (esse em menor quantidade, por conta dos gêmeos e só para os íntimos). __Não tem bebida, hein? Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui pra ver isso, Draco Malfoy__ _._ Pronto, aí estava o problema. Que fazia a festa ser divertida para todos, menos para Ginny. Draco Malfoy não saía de seus pensamentos, todos os caminhos acabavam levando a ele, não importava qual fosse o assunto. Ela conversava distraída com Kenneth Vaughn, sem ao menos saber o que o rapaz estava falando.

\- ... então é claro que isso tinha que acontecer! Você não acha?

\- Ahn... quê?

\- Ginny, eu fiquei esse tempo todo aqui falando pro vento? - perguntou Ken, chateado.

\- Ah, Ken, me desculpa! É que... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... – era até verdade. Só que o mal não era exatamente físico.

\- O que você está sentindo? – perguntou ele, o tom mudando de chateação para a preocupação.

\- Nada demais, só um pouco de... – ela ia dizer "falta de ar", o que corresponderia exatamente ao que estava sentindo. Mas não queria correr o risco de preocupar ainda mais Ken, a ponto de fazê-lo achar que tinha que avisar a algum de seus irmãos. –...dor de cabeça. Acho que a festa deu pra mim.

\- Por acaso você bebeu aquele presentinho dos seus irmãos? - perguntou Ken, em tom de reprimenda.

\- Nãão, eu detesto _firewhisky_. Eu acho que é só cansaço, e adrenalina acumulada pela segunda tarefa. Aliás, Ken, eu já disse o quanto você foi genial?

Ele sorriu para ela:

\- Você precisava ver como eu fiquei nervoso quando ele não subia de jeito nenhum. Me senti meio responsável, visto que fui eu que dei a dica.

\- Até que você viu que foi só o complexo de herói de sempre se manifestando.

Os dois riram, culpados.

\- Bem, acho que vou só pegar uma última bebida antes de subir… _sem_ álcool, prometo. - acrescentou ela, ante o olhar desconfiado de Kenneth.

\- Acho bom.

Ginny não conseguia entender tamanha atração exercida por Malfoy sobre ela. Ela sempre pensou que o odiava... bom, na verdade, __odiava__ não é a palavra correta, porque ela nem o conhecia. Até o baile, ela nunca tinha tido contato com ele (sim, porque insultos na Floreios e Borrões e nos corredores de Hogwarts, por causa de Harry e em seu primeiro ano de escola, não eram bem o que ela chamaria de __contato__ ), a implicância era mais com Harry, Ron e Hermione. Mas, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ela sempre achou que não deveria gostar dele, pela tradição de inimizade entre os Weasleys e os Malfoys, pela velha guerra Sonserina x Grifinória e por causa de seus amigos.

Só que ela agora havia conhecido Draco Malfoy. Não conhecer a ponto de saber alguma coisa sobre a vida dele, mas de pelo menos trocar algumas palavras com ele. E, longe de a irritar, toda aquela arrogância, prepotência e ironia o tornavam atraente aos olhos dela. Bem, na verdade irritavam sim, mas isso só o fazia parecer ainda mais interessante. Isso sem falar nos atrativos físicos... os olhos naquele tom acinzentado que ela nunca vira em ninguém, que se estreitavam quando ele debochava de alguém (o que era constante). As sobrancelhas que se arqueavam ou erguiam dependendo da situação, o sorriso torto e cínico que a fazia sorrir involuntariamente só de lembrar. Os braços fortes que a seguraram no baile... tudo isso fazia Ginny considerar Draco Malfoy o garoto mais interessante e bonito que ela já conhecera, incluindo aí Cedric Diggory e Kenneth Vaughn. Que pareciam tão tediosos perto dele. Talvez ele nem fosse, de fato, mais bonito que Cedric ou Ken. Provavelmente não era. Mas aos olhos dela parecia, tudo por causa daquele charme inexplicável.

De repente, Ginny percebeu onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Nem passara perto das bebidas, mas acabara de chegar à passagem do retrato, na porta de saída da Grifinória. E, antes que recuperasse o raciocínio e desistisse, passou, rapidamente, sem ao menos ouvir os gritos da Mulher Gorda do lado de fora "Onde você vai a essa hora, menina? Volta aqui, você não está bem! Olha o seu rosto, está vermelho demais até para um Weasley, e olha que eu já vi gerações e gerações de Weasleys nessa escola!"

Já que não estava mesmo raciocinando, Ginny resolveu se deixar levar por suas pernas e seus impulsos. E eles o estavam levando diretamente ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

 _ **Sonserina, 11:45 PM**_

Draco estava sentado em um dos confortáveis sofás do salão comunal, entediado e sem sono. ****E pensar que agora tem uma festa na Grifinória...**** , pensou. Mas na verdade ele não estava interessado na festa, sabia disso. E sim nela. Ela estava lá, se divertindo com o Potter e toda aquela ralé grifinória... provavelmente ignorando completamente o convite que ele havia feito mais cedo, no lago. ****E o que é que você pensou, seu idiota? Que ela viria correndo pra cá?**** De repente ocorreu a Draco que ela nem sabia a senha da Sonserina. E se ela estivesse parada do lado de fora, esperando por ele? Ele chegou a fazer menção de se levantar, mas estacou no meio do movimento. ****E se você deixasse de ser um imbecil delirante, Draco? Ah, Slytherin, olha o que essa garota está fazendo comigo! Está me fazendo dizer insultos a mim mesmo!**** De repente ocorreu a Draco uma ideia maluca. Absurda. Insensata. Já que ela não vinha, ele iria buscá-la. E a tiraria da festa do Potty nem que fosse a força. Ele quase riu ao pensar no tamanho da loucura que ia fazer. Mas já que não estava raciocinando mesmo... pegou a varinha e saiu rapidamente pela parede de pedra, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

 ** **Isso não tem nenhum sentido. Absolutamente nenhum**** **,** pensava Draco, enquanto quase corria na direção da Grifinória, as faces normalmente pálidas agora afogueadas.

 _ _Estou perdendo a cabeça! O juízo, o controle, tudo... não sou eu mesma__ _,_ pensava Ginny, por pouco não estava rindo descontroladamente.

 ** **Estou indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória... da**** _ _ **Grifinória**__ ** **! A cova dos leões!****

 _ _Estou indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina... da__ _ _ **Sonserina**__ _ _! O covil das cobras!__

O coração de Draco batia descompassadamente, os passos cada vez mais rápidos, ignorando a possibilidade de Filch ou Madame Nora aparecerem de repente. O coração de Ginny batia provavelmente no mesmo ritmo do que o de Draco, ela já estava correndo agora. Cada vez mais próxima do seu destino. Sem outro pensamento em sua cabeça a não ser encontrar Draco.

E de repente, como que magneticamente atraídos, eles se encontraram. Os dois ofegantes, as batidas do coração audíveis e até visíveis, mas não parecendo exatamente surpresos por terem se encontrado. Os olhares fixos um no outro. E dessa vez não havia desdém, ironia ou arrogância na voz de Draco, mas só intensidade quando ele falou:

\- A festa estava chata? – os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

\- Como o inferno! – respondeu ela, quase em desespero.

E não foram necessárias mais palavras para que o beijo acontecesse. Com paixão. Com necessidade. Sem pensar.

 **Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation**

 _A noite aguça, acentua as sensações_

 **Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

 _A escuridão emociona e desperta a imaginação_

Parecia a única coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. Continuaram se beijando como se tudo dependesse disso. Como se os lábios, as línguas, o toque um do outro fossem oxigênio.

Mais tarde, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali, no meio de um corredor escuro, se beijando. Poderiam ter sido 5 minutos tanto quando 5 horas. Para Draco e Ginny, o tempo parou. Porém, o ruído inconfundível de um gato miando alto os trouxe de volta à realidade.

\- Madame Nora! – sussurrou Ginny, ofegante, a muito custo separando-se de Draco. E era mesmo a gata de Filch. Pois em 5 segundos o zelador fazia-se ouvir, parecendo muito próximo, talvez por causa dos ecos:

\- Onde eles estão, minha querida? Nós vamos pegá-los, não importa quem sejam, não vão escapar dessa vez. – a voz asmática de Filch era um sussurro excitado, claramente feliz com a perspectiva de apanhar alunos fora da cama.

\- Rápido! Por aqui! – Ginny conseguiu ler nos lábios de Draco enquanto ele apontava um outro corredor ainda mais escuro do que aquele onde eles estavam, mas parecendo mais distante da voz de Filch. Draco e Ginny saíram correndo às cegas, mas aparentemente Filch percebeu esse movimento repentino, pois logo os dois ouviram seus passos apressados e sussurros asmáticos atrás deles.

\- Mas que inferno, esse aborto vai ficar atrás da gente a vida toda? – dizia Draco, enquanto corria puxando Ginny.

\- Vem, aqui, aqui nessa sala! – ela mudou a direção da corrida dos dois para uma sala do lado de uma armadura, e sacudiu a maçaneta... inutilmente. – __Trancada__! – foi o grito sufocado de Ginny. Filch se aproximava cada vez mais.

Mas Draco viera preparado.

– __Alorromora__ _!_ – sussurrou ele, apontando a varinha para a porta.

A porta se escancarou, os dois entraram e se fecharam lá, respirando com imensa dificuldade e com o coração ainda mais acelerado do que quando se encontraram, se é que era possível. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto ouviam a voz de Filch cada vez mais distante, até sumir completamente. Ao se certificarem que estavam realmente salvos, sentiram uma vontade louca, desenfreada, de rir. Quem começou foi Ginny, e Draco a acompanhou, primeiro timidamente, mas logo os dois estavam às gargalhadas. E, aos risos, recomeçaram os beijos, a atração magnética ainda mais acesa pela euforia de terem escapado de Filch por um triz.

Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que lhes estava acontecendo. Eram dois adolescentes que ficaram extremamente atraídos um pelo outro, resolveram dar vazão a essa atração, e de repente se depararam com um turbilhão de sentimentos desconhecidos. Fossem 10 anos mais velhos, talvez tivessem compreendido que eram simplesmente um casal com muita química, e aproveitariam isso ao máximo. Mas Draco e Ginny não eram 10 anos mais velhos, e sua pouca experiência somada aos hormônios em ebulição deixava-os absolutamente indefesos, expostos e maravilhados.

 **Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

 _Silenciosamente os sentidos abandonam as defesas_

 **Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor**

 _Lentamente, gentilmente a noite revela seu esplendor_

 **Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**

 _Pegue-o, sinta-o, trêmula e suave_

 **Turn your face away from the garish light of day**

 _Desvie seu rosto da luz brilhante do dia_

 **Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light**

 _Afaste seus pensamentos da luz fria e insensível_

 **And listen to the music of the night**

 _E ouça a música da noite_

 _Ela não conhecia aquela sensação. Nenhum dos outros (poucos) garotos que beijara lhe proporcionara algo parecido com aquilo antes. Sentia como se precisasse dele, dos beijos dele, das mãos dele. Era como uma descarga elétrica passando por todo o seu corpo, mas que não causava dor, e sim algo muito bom. E coisas terríveis iam acontecer se ele se afastasse..._

 **Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

 _Feche seus olhos e renda-se aos seus sonhos mais sombrios_

 **Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

 _Purifique seus pensamentos da vida que você conheceu antes_

 **Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**

 _Feche seus olhos, deixe seu espírito começar a voar_

 **And you'll live as you've never lived before**

 _E você viverá como nunca viveu antes_

 **O que era aquilo que estava sendo despertado nele? Não é que Draco não tivesse desejado nenhuma outra garota antes, mas aquilo era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse sentido. Não era simplesmente desejo... era até uma heresia comparar o que ele estava sentindo com ela com o que ele já sentira por outras meninas. Aquilo era... era dependência. Essa era a palavra. Ela não podia se afastar, simplesmente não podia...**

 **Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world**

 _Deixe sua mente começar uma jornada através de um estranho mundo novo_

 **Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

 _Abandone todos os pensamentos do mundo que você conhecia antes_

(...)

 **In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**

 _Nesta escuridão que você sabe que não pode combater_

 **The darkness of the music of the night**

 _A escuridão da música da noite_

A magia daquele momento foi quebrada por uma badalada que veio de repente. Uma badalada. Uma hora da manhã. Os dois se separaram e ficaram se olhando, sem dizer nada, por não saberem exatamente o que dizer. Como no baile, foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Acho que... deveríamos voltar para as nossas casas... Malfoy.

\- Malfoy? – ele repetiu – Você realmente costuma chamar alguém que você beija dessa maneira pelo sobrenome, __Weasley__?

Ela sorriu.

\- Está bem... Draco. Acho que você também poderia me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, então...

\- Eu chamaria, se soubesse o seu nome.

Ela estava prestes a protestar, claro que ele sabia o seu nome! Mas as palavras morreram em sua boca no meio do caminho. E se ele __não__ soubesse o nome dela? Para ele ela deveria ser só a "Weasley pobretona" que ele beijara buscando diversão... mas antes que ela pudesse externar esses pensamentos, ele emendou:

\- Porque __Ginny__ não é um nome. É um apelido idiota e comum. Típico dos Weasleys.

Ela ficou tão aliviada por ele saber seu nome que nem reclamou do insulto à sua família.

\- Bem, se você quer um nome incomum, pode ser que consiga, então. – ela sorriu, enigmática.

\- Por que você não tenta me dizer? Ou prefere que eu adivinhe? Vamos ver... Ginny, Ginny... seria Virginia?

\- Não, não seria. E Virginia não é nada incomum. - disse ela, com desdém - Acho que você nunca vai adivinhar.

\- É mesmo? Então você deveria poupar meu trabalho e dizer.

\- Está bem. Meu nome é Ginevra.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, e não disse nada.

\- Ai! Acho que você não gostou...

\- Não é isso. Quem diria...

\- Quem diria o quê?

\- Quem diria que de uma família de onde saem nomes tediosos como Ronald, Fred e George, sairia uma Ginevra... se bem que na verdade eu nem deveria me espantar. Ginevra é o único nome diferente e com classe dessa família. Como a dona dele. De agora em diante, você será Ginevra para mim.

Ela sabia que deveria, mas mais uma vez não conseguiu se chatear com o insulto aos Weasleys.

\- De agora em diante... – ela repetiu – Então posso deduzir com isso que nos veremos mais vezes, Draco.

Não era uma pergunta.

\- É claro, Ginevra. Estudamos na mesma escola.

E ela riu, antes de se afastar. O mesmo riso descontraído e bonito que ela havia dado ao Potter de manhã. Mas agora estava sendo dado para ele... só para ele. Draco ficou ainda algum tempo olhando para o lugar onde ela estivera, invadido por uma sensação tão boa que chegava a ser inquietante, a respiração acelerada. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso também, dessa vez desprovido de qualquer ironia. Aquela manhã parecia ter acontecido há séculos.

Ginny estava dominada por um tal estado de enlevo no caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória, que quando se deu conta, já estava diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda e de dois garotos que pareciam bastante afobados.

\- Ginny, como é que você faz isso? Onde foi que você se meteu? – disse Ron, entre zangado e aliviado ao vê-la.

\- Você saiu no meio da festa sem aviso, já passou de uma hora da manhã, não pensou em como nós ficaríamos preocupados com você? – inquiriu Harry no mesmo tom de Ron.

\- Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Precisei tomar um ar. – ela respondeu, ainda um pouco aérea.

\- Eu sabia! – esganiçou-se a Mulher Gorda – Bem que eu vi que essa menina não estava bem quando saiu!

\- Você saiu para tomar um ar? __Saiu__ do castelo a essa hora? – perguntou Ron, ignorando sumariamente o comentário da Mulher Gorda.

\- Saí, Ron. Estava precisando de ar e resolvi sair. – ela respondeu, calmamente. Nada seria capaz de irritá-la naquele momento. – Qual é o problema? Vai me dar um sermão por isso?

Ron estava prestes a dizer que sim, mas Harry interveio.

\- Sabe, Ron, ela tem razão. Qual é o problema? Nós mesmos já saímos do castelo muito mais tarde do que isso milhares de vezes. Ela queria tomar ar, e resolveu sair. É perigoso, sim, mas Ginny não é mais uma criança. Não precisamos ficar tomando conta dela a vida toda. – ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

Ironicamente, Ginny não ficou exatamente satisfeita com a defesa de Harry. Dessa vez, por uma estranha razão, ela preferia que o garoto tivesse brigado com ela. Uma estranha razão de cabelos loiros e olhos azul-cinzentos.

\- Obrigada, Harry. - disse ela, lutando para controlar o enorme sorriso que tinha vontade de abrir.

E entrou no Salão Comunal, seguida de Ron. Ela ainda estava com os pensamentos longe dali (e assim ficaria até conseguir dormir) e Ron ainda estava um pouco irritado. Foi por isso que nenhum dos dois percebeu que Harry ficou por alguns instantes parado, olhando para Ginny de uma maneira que nunca tinha olhado antes.

 **N/A: Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos na fase inicial... me digam se gostaram, sim? :)**

 **Agradeço especialmente à linda** **Cassiopee Naos, que comentou os dois primeiros capítulos. Respondendo à sua review, eu também amo escrever sob o ponto de vista do Draco, me divirto horrores. E a amizade dele com Blaise também é um dos pontos fortes pra mim. Que bom que concordamos! :)) Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar! Mil beijos!**

 **É isso, gente! Amanhã o próximo já estará no ar!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	4. Reviravoltas

****Capítulo 4 – Reviravoltas****

De cabeça para baixo. Era essa a expressão que melhor definia a vida de Ginny agora que Draco entrara nela. E a ruiva tinha uma ligeira impressão (ou seria intuição?) de que ele não iria sair tão cedo. Ela sentia uma ansiedade em vê-lo outra vez, e havia alguma coisa dizendo que ele sentia o mesmo. Por mais absurdo que parecesse, uma vez que ele era Draco Malfoy, Ginny tinha certeza que não era simplesmente mais uma para diverti-lo, ou um meio de vingança do sonserino contra a família Weasley. Quando desceu para o café da manhã, porém, veio um pânico súbito de que ela estivesse errada e ele a ignorasse. Mas Draco o desfez rapidamente com um discreto olhar enviesado em sua direção, seguido do agora já conhecido sorriso torto. Ginny sorriu de volta com a mesma discrição... assim ela acreditava.

\- O que foi, Ginny? – a voz de Hermione a trouxe para a realidade – Do que você está rindo?

\- Ah... nada...eu estava me lembrando de uma coisa engraçada que ouvi ontem... nada de mais. – desconversou ela.

\- Engraçada? Humm... tive a ligeira impressão de que você estava sorrindo __para__ alguém. Mas provavelmente foi apenas uma impressão.

Ginny detestava aqueles olhares fixos de Hermione. Sempre significavam que a amiga sabia algo que ela não gostaria que soubesse. Por isso ela tratou de ser o mais convincente e segura possível quando respondeu.

\- Deve ter sido impressão mesmo, Mione. Eu não estava sorrindo pra ninguém.

 _ _Tenho que tomar cuidado com a Hermione. Ela sempre percebe tudo. E por mais que eu goste e confie nela, Draco é segredo de estado.__

Ginny passou as duas aulas antes do almoço sem prestar atenção em uma única vírgula que os professores falaram. O que não foi nada bom para ela, já que as aulas eram de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções. As distrações na aula de Snape lhe renderam 30 pontos contra Grifinória, já que ela não conseguiu responder a nenhuma das perguntas do professor e tampouco teve sucesso na hora de preparar uma simples Poção Revigorante. Moody também ficou furioso ao ver que, ao contrário de toda a sala, a garota não estava pendurada em suas palavras sobre maldições (ele estava falando das imperdoáveis até para os alunos do primeiro ano, por mais apavorados que eles ficassem, não ia deixar o terceiro de fora).

\- Tenho certeza – ele sibilou, olhando diretamente para Ginny – que um assunto tão grave como esse deveria interessar a todos. Mas me parece que a senhorita Weasley tem coisas muito mais importantes para pensar do que a _Maldição Cruciatus_ da qual eu estou falando.

Ginny só percebeu que era pra ela quando ouviu o nome __Weasley__. Assustou-se ao ver que a sala inteira estava olhando para ela.

\- E então, senhorita Weasley? Por que não compartilha com a sala toda seus pensamentos, sem dúvida, interessantíssimos?

\- Ahn... – ela sentiu que corava – me desculpe, professor Moody. Não vai acontecer outra vez.

\- Se isso aqui fosse um ataque de Comensais da Morte, não haveria __outra vez__ , senhorita Weasley. – o olho mágico rodava furiosamente – Você tem consciência disso?

A vontade de Ginny foi dizer "Se isso fosse um ataque de Comensais da Morte, eu obviamente não estaria distraída assim, seu idiota!" mas em vez disso revirou os olhos e repetiu, com um pouco menos de paciência (pelo menos ela achava que era só um pouco):

\- Não vai acontecer outra vez, professor.

\- 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória, senhorita Weasley! – ele estava furioso – E se for arrogante assim outra vez comigo serão 50 e uma expulsão da minha aula!

 _ _Arrogante? Como assim? Será que a convivência com Draco está me tornando igual a ele?__

Esse pensamento trouxe uma risada involuntária aos lábios de Ginny, que foi a gota d'água para Moody. Ele interpretou como deboche.

\- Chega! Pra fora da minha sala, senhorita Weasley, já que eu não posso transformá-la em doninha também, como fiz com aquele moleque atrevido!

A comparação a Draco agradou tanto a Ginny que ela quase gostou de ser expulsa. __Menos, Ginny... bem menos!__ , pensou ela, ao sair da sala. __Que coisa, não posso ficar pensando nele tanto assim! Perdi 30 pontos para Grifinória e ainda fui expulsa da aula do Moody!__

Mas definitivamente havia um magnetismo entre ela e Draco, pois o sonserino foi justamente quem ela viu quando virou no primeiro corredor. __Ele não deveria estar na aula também? Ótimo. Posso ir falar com ele, já tenho um assunto pra perguntar!__ , pensou ela, esquecendo-se completamente que há cinco segundos atrás "não podia ficar pensando nele tanto assim".

\- Suas ambições de monitor nunca vão se concretizar se você ficar matando aula por aí, Draco!

Ele virou-se para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda na surpresa de encontrá-la ali.

\- Se eu não estou muito enganado você também está matando aula, Ginevra... e como eu nunca me engano, quer dizer que você realmente está.

\- Oh, sua modéstia me comove! – riu ela – _ _Eu__ posso matar aula, nunca quis ser monitora e ainda faltariam dois anos mesmo se eu quisesse! Mas você... me diz, o que está fazendo fora da aula?

\- Culpa sua. Fiquei pensando em você e me distraí na aula da McGonnagal. E você sabe como ela é quando alguém se distrai na aula dela...

Ginny, mais uma vez, foi pega de surpresa por uma resposta de Draco. Como das outras vezes, ficou sem saber o que dizer, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som. Ele riu.

\- Adoro dizer essas coisas pra deixar você sem fala... – o sorriso torto que ela já adorava.

\- Ah...! E eu idiota ainda caio na sua! – ela respondeu, rindo também, para esconder a decepção por não ser verdade ele ter sido expulso da aula pelo mesmo motivo que ela.

\- Não disse que é mentira... disse que adoro deixar você sem fala. – Ginny escondeu, dessa vez, o contentamento pelas palavras dele – Mas o que __você__ está fazendo fora da aula? Também ficou pensando em mim e foi expulsa?

\- Por incrível que pareça... você acertou. – um sorriso enigmático – E mais, ainda fui ameaçada de ser transformada em uma doninha! Não é um absurdo?

Ele ainda tentou ficar irritado pela indireta dela, mas a vontade de rir foi mais forte.

\- Sem dúvida, um absurdo. – ele se aproximou dela "perigosamente" – Acho que devemos nos unir contra esses professores sem coração...

Aquilo, vindo de Draco, soava mais engraçado do que se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse falado. Ginny riu e não evitou a aproximação.

\- É mesmo. O que você acha que podemos fazer a respeito?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e a beijou. E os dois tiveram outra vez aquela sensação de que era a única coisa certa a se fazer, de que completavam um ao outro. E o único pensamento concreto que conseguiam articular era: "Por que é que nunca fizemos isso antes!" Realmente, a maneira como se beijavam, era como se estivessem tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, colocando em dia três anos de convivência sem beijos. E, como da primeira vez, perderam a hora. Só voltaram à realidade quando ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor de gente andando e conversando pelos corredores, denunciando que a última aula antes do almoço havia acabado. A muito custo, se separaram. Draco sorriu e disse:

\- Que lição demos nesses professores, hein?

\- Humm... não sei, acho que ainda não punimos o suficiente a crueldade deles. – ela também sorriu, marotamente.

\- Você acha mesmo? – ele chegou perto outra vez, a boca muito próxima ao ouvido da garota – Então o que acha de voltarmos a esse mesmo corredor depois do jantar para acabar nossa missão de justiça?

Ginny se afastou para que ele não percebesse que ela tinha ficado arrepiada.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Mas agora preciso ir, ou meus amigos vão sentir minha falta no almoço.

\- É mesmo? Potty vai sentir sua falta? – respondeu ele, não conseguindo disfarçar uma leve irritação no deboche habitual.

\- Não acredito... você está com ciúmes do Harry, Draco? – ela agora sorria abertamente.

\- Você enlouqueceu, Ginevra? Ciúmes! – repetiu ele, quase para si mesmo – E eu lá sou homem de sentir ciúmes? Só não consigo entender o que você vê naqueles três patetas.

\- Por acaso, além do Harry, você está se referindo à minha __amiga__ Mione e ao meu __irmão__ Ron? – perguntou ela, com os olhos faiscando.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, ok. Às vezes esqueço que você pertence àquela família. E que você gosta de sangues-ruins.

\- Pois não devia esquecer, __Malfoy__. Eu sou muito diferente de você, e não vou mudar pra te agradar.

\- Eu sei disso. – ele tornou a se aproximar dela – E é por isso que eu gosto de você. Já conheci outras que faziam de tudo pra me agradar, não é o meu estilo.

Mas Ginny não escutou a última frase.

\- É por isso que você o quê?

\- O que... como assim, do que você está falando? – perguntou ele, em tom seco.

\- Foi você quem falou! "E é por isso que eu gosto de você!" Foi isso que você disse!

\- Foi... maneira de falar – ele odiou a insegurança em sua voz.

\- É mesmo? – ela perguntou, imitando o tom misterioso e sarcástico que era típico de Draco. Mas ele já havia recuperado a segurança.

\- É sim, não fique se achando a tal... de convencido, já basta eu. – Draco respondeu com o habitual sorriso torto. Ela não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Durante o almoço, Ginny tentou se concentrar na conversa com Harry, Ron e Mione porque não queria dar bandeira para a amiga. Mas era difícil, sabendo que à noite voltaria a se encontrar com Draco. __Difícil ou não, você tem que parar de pensar um pouco nele, Ginny. Ou pretende passar mais duas aulas voando como na do Snape e na do Moody?__

Ela queria pensar em qualquer outro assunto que não fosse Draco. Até porque, em dado momento, sempre vinham os acessos de culpa, a impressão fortíssima de estar fazendo algo muito errado. Afinal, ele era o arrogante, cínico e preconceituoso Draco Malfoy! Mas era incrível... quando estava com ele, ela não se lembrava de nada disso. E não só quando se beijavam... também nas (poucas) conversas que tinham. Ela descobrira nele um senso de humor que jamais poderia imaginar que existia. Sorriu involuntariamente ao se lembrar do sonserino chamando Moody de "professor sem coração" quando ela relembrou a dolorosa história da doninha, e da sua última frase, "convencido, já basta eu". Ora, ele estava debochando de si mesmo! Se havia uma coisa que Ginny sempre admirara (uma coisa, aliás, em que os gêmeos, seus irmãos favoritos, eram especialistas) era a capacidade de alguém rir de si mesmo. Quando, por Merlin, ela sequer sonharia que justamente Draco Malfoy possuía essa qualidade?

Seu último pensamento antes de voltar totalmente sua atenção ao trio (que discutia as possibilidades para a terceira tarefa do Tribruxo) foi que estava começando a ver em Draco mais do que os atrativos físicos de um rapaz bonito, charmoso e que beijava bem. E ela não tinha certeza se esse pensamento era seguro...

Draco passou a maior parte do seu almoço anormalmente quieto. Ginevra estava realmente mexendo com ele. Que história fora aquela de "é por isso que eu gosto de você"? E o pior é que ele sabia que não era imaginação dela. Ele tinha dito isso mesmo. Mas sem pensar. Só que agora, sem ela por perto para inebriar seus sentidos, ele podia pensar. O que significava isso? Quando é que alguma garota havia provocado esse tipo de reação nele? Ele era Draco Malfoy, ora essa! _**Ele**_ provocava reações nas garotas, e não o contrário! Ginevra... o nome dela era bonito e nobre. Tanto que o fazia esquecer a qual família ela pertencia. Quando ele se lembrava, seu estômago revirava.

Os __Weasleys__... aquela ralé defensora de trouxas e sangues-ruins e adoradora do testa-rachada Potter. O pai, Arthur Weasley, era um perdedor, um idiota que comandava um departamento imbecil e ganhava uma miséria. Tanto que todos os filhos sempre usavam vestes, livros e tudo o mais de segunda mão. Draco fez uma careta involuntária de nojo. Sete filhos... a mãe não tinha só a aparência, mas alma de pobre. Ele fez outra careta de nojo ao se lembrar da baixaria que ela aprontara ameaçando mandar o vampiro da família em cima dos repórteres do _Profeta Diário_ , naquele episódio do carro voador visto pelos trouxas, quando Draco estava no segundo ano. E seu desprezo só aumentava quando se lembrava de outro episódio, esse no verão retrasado (antes do garoto entrar em seu terceiro ano na escola), quando a família Weasley ganhou 900 galeões na loteria bruxa e a mulher disse ao _Profeta_ , toda orgulhosa, que eles gastariam o ouro em uma viagem ao Egito para visitar um dos filhos. ****Pobre não sabe nem o que fazer com dinheiro quando ganha...é lamentável. Se eles investissem esses galeões em alguma coisa, quem sabe não saíam da bancarrota? Mas não, tinham que gastar tudo de uma vez!**** Isso, para Draco, era alma de pobre.

Mas Ginevra não tinha "alma de pobre"... ela era completamente diferente daquela família! A começar pelo fato de não achar que ele, Draco, era algum tipo de peste contagiosa, da qual ela era obrigada a manter distância "porque Harry Potter achava assim". Os outros irmãos pensavam dessa forma, principalmente o fuinha puxa-saco Ronald. Ela não. Ela dançara com ele no baile, não se importando com o que pensava o resto da família. Ela conversava com ele como uma pessoa normal, civilizada. Ela o beijara... sentia-se atraída por ele tanto quanto ele se sentia por ela, e não considerava isso algum tipo de pecado mortal. Em vez de desprezá-lo sem nem se dar ao trabalho de saber quem ele era, ela resolveu conhecê-lo. E Draco agora sentia que, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela o conhecia melhor que praticamente todos os colegas sonserinos que conviviam com ele diariamente.

Com exceção de Blaise, é óbvio. Blaise era seu amigo... na verdade seu único amigo. Os outros eram um bando de puxa-sacos insuportáveis, que Draco desprezava. Tão entretido nos próprios pensamentos que estava, Draco nem percebeu que já estava transformando-os em resmungos.

\- Falando sozinho agora?

Era o próprio Blaise, naquele tom irritante de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

\- E o que é que você tem com isso? – respondeu Draco, ferozmente.

\- Ih, calma ae! Pra que tanta animosidade pro meu lado? Aliás, Draco, você anda um pouco diferente ultimamente, sabia?

\- É mesmo? – a sobrancelha esquerda erguida – Eu já acabei de almoçar, você não? Vou indo pro Salão Comunal então.

Dizendo isso, se levantou da mesa. Mas Blaise não o deixaria em paz tão facilmente, e foi atrás dele.

\- É sim, e eu acho que sei o motivo... quem poderia imaginar! Ela te laçou mesmo, hein, companheiro?

\- Blaise, se o seu intuito for me irritar, está conseguindo, sabe...

\- Não, não! Que é isso! Só que está óbvio demais... pelo menos pra mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você ainda não me contou?

\- Se eu não te contei, é porque não é da sua conta.

Blaise soltou uma grande gargalhada.

\- Ah, Draco, eu nunca conheci ninguém tão educado quanto você! Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que gostar de uma garota, pra variar, não é nenhuma doença fatal. E sobre __quem__ seja essa garota, isso é problema exclusivamente seu. Não é da sua família, nem dos seus amigos, muito menos da sua "posição social".

\- Se quando você diz "família", está falando do meu pai, saiba que a cada dia eu me importo menos com ele. Porque a minha mãe não me enche o saco pra decidir cada detalhe da minha vida. E eu não tenho __amigos__ _,_ Blaise. Você sabe disso.

\- Tá, tá. Pois o seu único e melhor amigo que te adora do fundo do coraçãozinho dele mandou dizer que não se importa de você gostar da garota Weasley. E que ele também acha que ela tem muito mais classe do que o resto da família.

Dessa vez, Draco sorriu.

\- Você também acha, é?

\- Claro que sim! Quando eu poderia imaginar que uma Weasley dançaria daquele jeito? Se ela não fosse ruiva e sardenta como todos eles, diria que ela foi trocada no St. Mungus.

\- St. Mungus... deve ter nascido naquele... lugar que eles chamam de casa, trazida ao mundo pela parteira bruxa vizinha. Pelo menos deve ter saído fácil, já que era a sétima.

\- Draco, você é tão implicante... olha, faz o seguinte. Se você gosta dela, mas ainda não tem certeza se consegue superar a barreira das classes sociais que se impõe implacável sobre vocês, por que não deixa rolar e vê no que vai dar? Pior é você ficar evitando, bloqueando, pra daqui a algum tempo perceber que foi inútil. Ela nasceu Weasley, sim, mas é diferente deles. Tanto que você se interessou por ela. E eu acho que é com isso, e só com isso, que você deveria se importar no momento. Você é muito novo pra ficar se estressando com posição social, não acha não? Claro que o seu pai não pensa assim...

\- Eu já disse que estou pouco me lixando pro meu pai.

\- Eu não sei se acredito em você. Às vezes acho que você não consegue se livrar da pressão que Lucius Malfoy coloca na sua cabeça desde que você se entende por gente.

Draco interrompeu, furioso.

\- Eu não estou nem aí pro que você acredita, Blaise! Mas o meu pai só vai me ver como um cachorrinho obediente dele quando o inferno congelar! SERPENS LINGUA! – gritou para a gárgula do Salão Comunal, que imediatamente se abriu para deixá-los entrar.

Draco subiu as escadas, ainda furioso, enquanto Blaise se sentava calmamente no sofá perto da lareira. "Agora ele vai querer ficar com a Weasley só de birra do pai...", pensou, com um sorriso maroto. Mais uma vez, Blaise havia atingido um ponto fraco de Draco.

De fato, à medida que a noite ia se aproximando, os dois ficavam cada vez mais ansiosos. E quando a hora do jantar chegou, Ginny já estava correndo para o Salão Principal, para acabar mais rápido, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

\- Ginny, está correndo por que? O jantar não vai fugir, sabe...

Era Harry, sorrindo.

\- Ah, Harry... eu sei, é que eu estou morrendo de fome!

\- Ok, comilona. Me espera só guardar esse livro que eu desço com você.

Era impressionante a mudança na relação dela com Harry. Eles agora conversavam normalmente, como amigos. O que nunca acontecia na época que Ginny tinha aquela paixonite infantil por ele. Ela ficava vermelha só de olhar para o garoto. Estava muito melhor agora... e ela sorriu ao descer com ele, imaginando a cara de Draco quando os visse. Por mais que negasse, ele tinha ficado com ciúme sim!

\- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

Mas Ginny já estava até ficando acostumada a ser surpreendida sorrindo por causa de Draco. Não se desconcertava mais, e disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

\- Nada, Harry. Eu estava lembrando da sua cara na biblioteca quando eu apareci com o guelricho.

Estranhamente, essa resposta pareceu agradar Harry, e ele sorriu abertamente para ela.

\- Você salvou a minha vida com aquele guelricho, Ginny. E até agora não sei como é que você conseguiu.

\- Ué, eu conto o milagre, mas não o santo, Harry. – ela disse, sorrindo misteriosamente.

\- Sei, sei. E eu me pergunto se você vai ter ideias salvadoras também para a terceira tarefa?

\- Mas você já sabe qual é?

\- Não, senhorita Weasley, e eu já disse isso na hora do almoço.

 _ _Pois é, mas eu estava muito ocupada pensando no Draco para prestar atenção.__

\- Então como é que você quer que eu te dê ideias, senhor Potter?

\- Não agora. Quando eu souber qual é.

Sentaram-se à mesa para comer, e Ginny resolveu concentrar todas as suas forças em não olhar na direção de Draco. Resolveu, então, continuar o assunto com Harry.

\- Quando mesmo que o Sr. Bagman disse que vocês... – mas estacou ao ver que Harry olhava em outra direção, com a testa franzida e uma cara de poucos amigos – Harry, o que foi?

\- Eu gostaria de saber por que aquele indivíduo está olhando pra cá. Será que perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Ginny olhou na mesma direção que Harry. Era Draco, que quando a viu olhar, sorriu (torto, obviamente) e acenou a cabeça para ela. Ginny sentiu o olhar fuzilante de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que teve certeza que seu sangue congelou. __Eu mato você, Draco__ _._

\- Ah, Harry... por que você se importa com o Malfoy?

\- Ele olhou pra você. E sorriu pra você. Ginny, por acaso esse crápula voltou a te rodear depois do baile? E você, anda dando confiança pra ele?

 _ _Mais do que você imagina.__

\- O... o quê? Você está falando isso por causa daquele baile? Harry, imagina, eu nem me lembro mais desse baile direito!

 _ _Tenho coisas beeeem mais interessantes pra lembrar!__

\- Então me diz por que ele estava olhando pra você?

\- Ué, como é que eu vou saber? Deixa o Malfoy pra lá e vamos comer, ok?

Ainda não totalmente convencido, Harry continuou olhando para Draco, que sorria debochado. Pressentindo perigo, Ginny puxou o rosto de Harry.

\- Viu, ele vai ficar fazendo isso só pra te irritar! __Esquece__ _ele, Harry!_

Harry finalmente se acalmou, pegou as mãos de Ginny que estavam em seu rosto, sorriu e disse:

\- Tudo bem. Porque você pediu.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem essa demonstração súbita de afeto e consideração, Ginny ficou aliviada, sorriu de volta e voltou a comer. __Esse Draco é impossível. Fui querer provocar, quase que eu me ferro!__

Jantou sem nem perceber o que estava comendo, e de repente, sem saber por que, não se sentia mais tão à vontade na presença de Harry.

\- Humm, eu vou subir, estou cansada. Boa noite a todos. – e se virou antes que alguém pudesse fazer menção de perguntar alguma coisa ou acompanhá-la. Hermione a seguiu com o olhar, desconfiada.

\- O que foi, Mione?

\- Não sei... tem algo errado com a Ginny. Ouvi dizer que ela foi expulsa da sala do Moody hoje.

\- Do _Moody_? Mas... por quê?

\- É isso que eu gostaria de saber.

Sem saber exatamente o por quê, Harry olhou novamente na direção de Malfoy, e viu que o sonserino não estava mais lá. Harry viu naquilo uma estranheza que não soube explicar. Mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Quem realmente o preocupava e interessava era Ginny.

Ginny voltou virtualmente correndo (mas na realidade, bem devagar) ao corredor da hora do almoço. Draco chegou quase no mesmo instante que ela. Ela ia tirar satisfações sobre a cena da hora do jantar, mas quando o viu, a única coisa que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi se jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo. Que fosse para o diabo a provocação dele a Harry! Era impressionante como algo que há poucos minutos fizera o sangue dela gelar, de repente se tornava tão insignificante agora que Draco a segurava pela cintura e a beijava. O chão sumia sob seus pés, sua cabeça se esvaziava de qualquer preocupação. Só o que importava era estar com ele.

Com Draco não era diferente. Ele se sentia pleno com ela. De fato, Blaise estava certo. Que o diabo carregasse as convenções sociais, ele a queria e pronto! E naquele momento, sentindo as mãos delicadas dela afagarem seu cabelo, e aquele cheiro maravilhoso que emanava dos cabelos e do corpo dela, ele era capaz de enfrentar tranquilamente seu pai, toda a alta sociedade bruxa e ainda uma horda de Weasleys furiosos.

As semanas foram passando e Draco e Ginny se encontravam todos os dias. Descobriram rapidamente que aquele mesmo corredor era sempre uma boa ideia, já que quase ninguém passava por ali. Do corredor, iam para os mais diversos lugares, exploravam todo o tipo de salas vazias. Não tinham medo do Filch, nem de nada. Juntos, podiam tudo.

Como passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, conversavam sobre as mais diversas coisas. Era impressionante como a conversa fluía. E Draco estava sempre surpreendendo Ginny. Primeiro, ele descobrira (Ginny jamais saberia como) a data do aniversário dela. Presenteara a garota com um pingente de prata com uma pequena serpente de esmeralda. E ainda dissera a ela, com aquele sorriso: "Foi um presente, seria uma tremenda falta de educação descartá-lo, grifinória". Ginny jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas tinha achado o pingente lindo, e apesar de simbolizar a Sonserina, não tinha a menor intenção de "descartá-lo".

Outra surpresa para ela eram as opiniões de Draco sobre determinados assuntos. Ginny adorou saber como ele desprezava a alta sociedade bruxa, e odiava as festas "beneficentes" e os jantares onde apenas os sangues-puros e ricos podiam ir. Não que ele não os achasse superiores. Para Draco, era uma classe que já havia nascido vitoriosa, e conseguindo manter seu dinheiro e __status__ , seriam sempre avantajados. Mas ele simplesmente os achava fúteis e cínicos demais. E sem a mínima variação de assunto. Sonhava com o dia em que seria ele o dono da mansão Malfoy, das empresas e do espaço de seu pai no Ministério. Multiplicaria tudo e se tornaria superior a todos aqueles idiotas. Era mais inteligente que todos eles.

Começou a partilhar esses pensamentos com Ginny, e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela o apoiava. Ginny não tinha absolutamente nada contra a ambição, desde que não fosse desenfreada. Querer vencer na vida e ser melhor que os concorrentes era, para ela, algo que contribuía para o crescimento da pessoa. Só eram necessários alguns escrúpulos. E os dois se descobriram fazendo planos para um futuro imaginário, onde Draco e Ginny seriam chefes de departamentos importantes no Ministério, sem os quais o Ministro não podia fazer nada. Riam e se divertiam imensamente com esses planos. E gostavam cada vez mais de estar juntos, pensando cada vez menos nas diferenças que poderiam separá-los. Aliás, pensando cada vez menos em quase tudo. Viviam o presente, e era tudo o que importava. Mas o fato de não pensarem não impediria as sombras de se abaterem sobre eles...

Draco não tinha que dar satisfações a ninguém. Ia onde queria e quando queria, e somente Blaise sabia onde e com quem ele estava. Não tinha família em Hogwarts, e Crabbe e Goyle pouco se importavam com seu paradeiro. Apenas estranhavam que ele passasse a andar tanto sozinho, sem a escolta deles. Mas para Ginny, as coisas não eram tão simples assim. Não era só Mione que estava achando as atitudes dela estranhas. Como ela passava cada vez mais tempo com Draco (na verdade, quase todo o tempo livre que encontrava), os irmãos e Harry também começaram a estranhar sua ausência. E faziam cada vez mais perguntas. Ron, principalmente, não dava sossego a ela. E perguntava sempre subitamente, na esperança de fazê-la revelar na surpresa.

\- Quem é ele, Ginny?

\- Desiste, Ron, eu não vou te contar.

\- Por quê? Sou seu irmão!

\- E um grande chato, que não me deixa em paz com essas perguntas.

\- Ele está só zelando por você, maninha. – disse George.

\- É, sim, por que não conta quem é o miser... quer dizer, o seu novo namorado? – completou Fred.

\- Por que será? – devolveu ela, irônica.

\- Ele é da Grifinória? Não deve ser, eu faria pelo menos uma ideia... – Fred perguntou a ela e respondeu a si mesmo.

\- É, já sabemos que não é o Kenneth Vaughn.

\- Ah, é? Quem disse que não? – desafiou ela.

\- Ele mesmo. Acha que não perguntamos?

\- O... o quê? Não posso, não consigo acreditar que vocês perguntaram... vocês foram xeretar na minha vida e ainda... tiveram a coragem de perguntar pro Ken? Essa não, vocês foram longe demais! Acabaram de perder qualquer chance remota de saber quem é!

\- Ha ha! É o que você pensa, mocinha. Nós vamos escrever pra mamãe, você vai ver.

\- Acham que eu sou vocês? Que apronto e depois morro de medo de contarem pra mamãe? Se escreverem a ela, sabem o que ela vai dizer? Que isso é normal pra uma garota da minha idade e não é da conta de vocês!

Mas se ela achava que estava livre, estava enganada. O próximo era Harry.

\- Existe realmente um namorado, Ginny?

Estranhamente, ele parecia triste com isso.

\- Até você, Harry?

\- Não, eu não quero me meter na sua vida... só gostaria de saber... pra ver se ele merece você.

\- Me desculpa, Harry, mas acho que quem decide quem me merece e quem não me merece sou eu mesma. Mas de qualquer forma... não, não existe um namorado. – Ela suspirou. De certa forma era verdade. Ela e Draco não eram exatamente namorados... – Só que não adianta dizer isso pros meus três queridos irmãos, eu já tentei e entrou num ouvido e saiu pelo outro.

Harry pareceu se animar um pouco.

\- Mas então... onde você vai quando some todos os dias?

\- Harry... você acabou de dizer que não queria se meter na minha vida...

\- Ginny, se estou perguntando isso é porque me preocupo com você.

\- Sei, sei... exatamente como meus irmãos...

\- Não, não! – ele, por alguma razão, se exaltou – Não como seu irmão! É porque você sabe que se existe alguém aqui que entende de perigo, esse alguém sou eu, então...

\- Então, quando eu achar que corro perigo, você vai ser a primeira pessoa que eu vou chamar, não precisa se preocupar. – ela sorriu, mas falou num tom de quem encerra definitivamente o assunto.

Mas ela ainda não tinha se livrado de todos os obstáculos. Ainda havia um, o mais difícil de contornar.

\- Que você não tenha contado a eles, eu entendo. Seus irmãos não deixariam você em paz e Harry... bom, Harry _é_ um menino, e esse não é o tipo de coisas que a gente conte aos meninos. Mas não entendo porque você está escondendo de mim. Achei que fôssemos __amigas__.

\- Hermione... é claro que somos amigas! Você é minha melhor amiga!

\- Mas isso não faz você confiar em mim o suficiente pra me contar sobre seu novo namorado... isso me faz pensar que você tem mais a esconder do que parece.

Pronto. Aquele olhar fixo outra vez.

\- Não tenho não. Eu não te conto porque... Mione, eu não sei se vai dar certo, não estou segura... ele nem ao menos é meu namorado! E outra... quem é você pra falar qualquer coisa, você também não me conta nada do Krum...

\- Isso porque não há o que contar. Eu e Viktor somos __amigos__ _._ E Ginny, isso de não saber se vai dar certo é normal! É claro que você não sabe se vai dar certo, ninguém sabe, não é, principalmente estando assim tão no início!

\- Eu sei, eu sei... mas mesmo assim... me dá um tempo, por favor. Você ainda vai entender porque eu estou pedindo isso.

\- Eu já imagino. Deve ser alguém que eu vou, no mínimo, estranhar. Isso pra não dizer discordar, achar um absurdo...

E tome olhar fixo... Mas dessa vez Ginny sorriu.

\- Você presume demais. E não pensa que jogando esses verdes vai conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de mim. Você __é__ minha amiga, eu __confio__ em você, mas agora não posso contar. Preciso que você entenda isso.

\- Ok, ok. Você quem sabe. Mas Ginny... toma cuidado.

Ginny ficou sem entender se Hermione disse isso à toa ou se já imaginava mesmo de quem se tratava. Mas resolveu pensar nisso depois. Livre de todos os obstáculos, iria finalmente ver Draco. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara impaciente que ele estaria fazendo quando ela chegasse. Mas, quando estava chegando ao corredor de sempre, ouviu vozes. Draco estava conversando com alguém. Que estranho. Resolveu chegar mais perto para ouvir sem ser vista. E ouviu a voz arrastada e seca que Draco usava com as pessoas de quem não gostava.

\- Sabe, Weasley, eu poderia jurar que não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

\- Não banca o espertinho comigo, Malfoy. Eu quero saber. Harry acha que você está rodeando a minha irmã e...

Era Ron. Ginny resolveu se arriscar um pouco mais e chegou perto o suficiente para vê-los.

\- Ohhhhh, Potty acha, é? – debochou ele – E você concorda com tudo o que ele diz, não é? Por que não vai lamber as botas do Potter e me deixa em paz?

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas. Perigo, perigo. Ginny imaginou se deveria interferir, mas ficou com medo de que aparecer lá confirmasse as suspeitas de Ron e Harry. Droga, por que Harry agora cismara de interferir em sua vida?

\- Não foge do assunto, Malfoy.

\- Que assunto, Weasley? Como se eu tivesse algum __assunto__ com gente como você.

 _ _O quê? Do que é que Draco está falando? Gente como você? Isso significa os Weasleys?__

\- Malfoy, vou te dar um aviso. Se eu descobrir que você anda rodeando a Ginny, eu vou...

\- Vai fazer o que, fuinha? Chamar a mamãe pra brigar comigo? Olha que eu fico com medo, hein, gorda do jeito que ela é poderia me esmagar!

 _ _Draco, é melhor você parar. Está indo longe demais.__

\- Ou será que você vai chamar o _perdedor_ do seu pai? E ele vai me atacar com as chaleiras trouxas que apitam que ele recebe diariamente em seu _departamento_? Me diz, Weasley, ele pelo menos tenta _vender_ essas chaleiras? Assim ele podia comprar vestes decentes pra vocês... por que você não pode querer chamar de vestes esses trapos que está usando, não é?

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam de malícia, como há muito tempo Ginny não via. E ela sentiu como se um balde de gelo despencasse em cima de sua cabeça. Para onde fora a intuição de que "Draco não sairia de sua vida tão cedo"? O maior prazer dele era humilhar sua família! Como ela fora ingênua em pensar que ele podia ser diferente, em imaginar que ele tinha atrativos além dos físicos! Ela viu que Ron estava completamente vermelho. Esse era o ponto fraco dele. Ron sentia tanta vergonha de ser pobre, que ficava sem argumentos para insultar Draco. Ginny sentiu muita pena do irmão. E uma raiva cada vez maior de Draco.

\- Qual é o próximo passo, Weasley? Vai me bater? Porque num duelo bruxo, você não passa nem da primeira etapa. Mas numa demonstração trouxa, típica da sua __laia__ , talvez você tenha algum sucesso...

\- Está avisado, Malfoy. – a voz de Ron baixa, insegura e cheia de ódio pela humilhação sofrida. – Se chegar perto da Ginny, você vai ser arrepender.

\- E eu lá vou querer alguma coisa com a sua __irmã__ , Weasley? Olha pra mim! Eu sou um Malfoy, jamais desceria tão baixo!

Ginny a essa altura já estava lutando contra as lágrimas de raiva. Raiva de Draco, raiva de si mesma por ter deixado que ele se aproximasse dela e a fizesse de idiota. A última fala de Draco podia ser mentira, mas traduzia a essência do que ele pensava. Weasley para ele era sinal de nível baixo. Para o inferno aquelas bobagens que ele dizia sobre ela ter mais classe que o resto da família! Ela era uma deles. Quando Draco se referira a Molly Weasley de forma depreciativa, era a mãe __dela__ que ele estava insultando. Quando ele chamara Arthur Weasley de perdedor, era o pai __dela__ que ele estava ofendendo. E não havia magnetismo ou atração física que a fizesse permitir que alguém falasse assim de sua família.

\- Acho ótimo você pensar assim. – Era a última frase de Ron para Draco – Tenho certeza que ela pensa o mesmo de _você._ Aliás, não sei como eu pude pensar que a minha irmã se misturaria com um cretino desse calão.

Dizendo isso, Ron deu as costas. Ginny percebeu que ele não queria continuar a discussão. Sua voz estava mais segura, mas ainda não dava pra competir com o desprezo e a malícia de Malfoy. Este continuou olhando-o se afastar, balançando a cabeça com a expressão carregada de sarcasmo e desprezo. Ginny, então, resolveu sair das sombras.

\- Coitado do Ron. Iria se decepcionar muito se soubesse a verdade.

A expressão dela era indecifrável. Draco não tinha certeza do que dizer ou pensar. Não esperava que ela tivesse ouvido a conversa dele com o fuinha. Nem mesmo sabia o quanto ela tinha ouvido. Resolveu ser otimista e tentar o jogo de sempre.

\- Então é melhor que ele não saiba, certo? – aproximou-se dela com o sorriso de sempre. Ela se afastou. ****Ok, tática errada. Ela está brava mesmo. Pensa, Draco, pensa.****

 **-** Mas ainda está em tempo de consertar esse erro. – ela continuou como se Draco não tivesse falado nada – Esse grande erro que eu cometi me envolvendo com... como foi mesmo que meu irmão disse? Um __cretino__ como você! – ela praticamente cuspiu essas últimas palavras.

\- Escuta, Ginevra...

\- É __Weasley__ pra você, Malfoy! __Weasley__. A laia de perdedores pobres que usam trapos em vez de roupas!

 ** **É, ela ouviu tudo.****

\- Ah, caramba, Ginevra, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que você não é como eles, que você...

\- Você está errado, Malfoy! – ela estava começando a se descontrolar – Eu sou um deles, sou igual a eles, sou da família Weasley e tenho muito orgulho disso!

\- Não, não! Você não é igual a eles, você é mais que eles, você não pensa pequeno como eles, Ginevra!

\- Cala a boca! Será que você não percebe que ofendendo a minha família desse jeito é a mim que você ofende? O que você acha que eu sou? Que tipo de filha ouve alguém insultando os pais e acha que está tudo bem? Que tipo de irmã vê alguém humilhando o irmão como você fez com Ron e não acha nada de mais? Talvez o seu tipo de família seja assim, Malfoy, mas o meu não! Aliás, que cega eu fui em não ver o óbvio! _VOCÊ É IGUALZINHO AO SEU PAI!_

A expressão de Draco foi se modificando enquanto ela gritava. No início ele estava apenas impaciente, esperando os gritos cessarem para tentar uma contra-argumentação. Quando ela começou a falar sobre família, ele fechou a cara. Mas na última frase, o rosto dele se transfigurou. Ficou sombrio, cheio de ódio. E depois frio como gelo. E foi com essa frieza, e um desprezo superior ao que ele tinha usado para falar com Ron, que ele respondeu a ela.

\- É, eu estava mesmo errado. Você é exatamente como eles. Só não faço minhas as suas palavras e digo que você é igualzinha à sua mãe porque ela é uma rolha de poço e você... – e ali ele a olhou de cima a baixo de uma maneira obscena e desagradável, que não combinava com ele – você até que me agradou um pouco com esse corpinho, _Weasley_. Mas acho que a diversão não compensa o convívio com o seu tipinho sujo.

A maneira como Draco disse essas palavras foi pior do que qualquer coisa que Ginny esperasse ouvir dele. Ela perdeu até a vontade de gritar. Ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, e na sua expressão havia apenas choque, mágoa e decepção. Virou as costas e saiu, em silêncio. Estava em tal estado que nem ao menos escutou o soco que Draco deu na parede antes de fechar os olhos, esconder o rosto nas mãos e sacudir a cabeça. As palavras rudes que ele dissera haviam doído em si mesmo tanto quando nela.

 **N/A: Oi, gente!**

 **Então, esse negócio de postar um capítulo por dia tem um lado complicado: talvez não dê tempo de quem tá lendo comentar, né? Mesmo sendo pouca gente. Digo isso porque senti falta da review da linda da** **Cassiopee Naos no último capítulo... olha a carência hahaha! Mas ela volta, eu sei! :))**

 **Agradecendo agora a outra linda da KmileM, e respondendo: não vou parar de atualizar, prometo, fica firme comigo simm! Prometo que a ideia é só melhorar! :))**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	5. Detenções

****Capítulo 5 – Detenções****

Inferno, inferno! Draco detestava se fazer de vítima, mas estava começando a acreditar que a vida tinha alguma coisa contra ele. Por que nunca conseguia ficar plenamente satisfeito? Ou talvez a palavra adequada fosse __feliz__ _..._ embora nunca tivesse acreditado __nesse tipo__ de felicidade. Mas ele estava, pela primeira vez, experimentando algo realmente bom, e sem ninguém para se intrometer. Algo que estava fazendo por si mesmo. E quando achou que estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas, conseguindo finalmente ser ele mesmo, descobriu que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se desvencilhar da imagem do pai.

E pensar que, quando pequeno, isso era motivo de orgulho para ele... ficava exultante quando alguém o comparava a Lucius. Mas isso fora há anos... Agora, se Draco tivesse um espelho em mãos, quebraria-o, pela raiva de olhá-lo e ver o pai refletido nele. Riu amargamente, pensando no ridículo clichê que protagonizaria fazendo uma cena como essa. Mas não podia controlar suas vontades. Não agora que crescera e compreendera que seu pai não era nenhum herói. Ele era apenas um oportunista.

Não que Draco tivesse algo contra os oportunistas. Achava esperto e sensato fazer bom uso das oportunidades que apareciam. A diferença era que ele defendia um maior esforço próprio em criar as oportunidades de sucesso. Não esforço físico, braçal. Isso era para ralé como os trouxas. Falava de esforço mental. Inteligência, capacidade de formulação de planos. Ele era mais que um oportunista. E seu pai era menos.

Sempre à sombra do patético Fudge, um perfeito puxa-saco, dispondo da única arma que possuía em mãos para conseguir alguma coisa: o dinheiro. Esperando que só com ele pudesse comprar uma oportunidade milagrosa. Ideias? Essas alguém tinha por ele. Já Draco, encorajado principalmente pela mãe, sentia que era muito mais do que isso. Ele tinha cérebro e iniciativa. E nunca viveria à sombra de ninguém.

Mas era, no mínimo, irônico que ele pensasse assim e fosse considerado também uma sombra, e justamente do pai. E logo por ela... a garota que ele achava que o "conhecia melhor que quase todo mundo". Mas nada, nada justificava o que ele havia dito a ela. Sabia disso, e, para um Malfoy, reconhecer um erro era mais do que seu orgulho podia suportar.

Lembrou-se da expressão de Ginevra diante das palavras dele. Draco esperava que ela o azarasse, ou batesse nele... qualquer outra coisa que não a decepção e o choque que vira no rosto dela. Se ela ao menos fizesse ideia de como isso estava doendo nele agora… ****Mas o que é isso? O que eu estou pensando? Ainda bem que ela não faz ideia nenhuma, até parece que Draco Malfoy ia querer que uma garota visse suas fraquezas…****

Mas na verdade, Draco já havia desistido de tentar enganar a si mesmo. Não podia mais se referir a Ginevra como "uma garota". Ela significava para ele muito mais do que isso, e a prova disso era o terrível (e inédito!) aperto no peito que ele sentia quando pensava que ela, agora, o odiava. E isso acentuava de forma alarmante o "mau-humor Malfoy" com todos à sua volta. Blaise, depois de vê-lo, pelo milésimo dia consecutivo, resmungando, agredindo e destratando quem cruzasse seu caminho, resolveu que não aguentava mais aquela situação.

\- Você sabe que só depende de você mesmo mudar isso, não é?

\- É mesmo, Blaise? E o que você propõe que eu faça?

\- Será que não é óbvio? Vai falar com ela e pede desculpas, ora essa!

Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

\- Qual é a graça? O todo-poderoso não pode descer do trono não, é? Você errou, exagerou, apelou, pegou pesado e sabe disso. Lógico, somando dois e dois, temos: procure a Weasley e peça desculpas a ela! – concluiu Blaise, como se estivesse falando para uma criança de 7 anos. Draco não sabia se era isso o que o irritava mais ou o fato de ele saber que o amigo estava certo.

\- Você acha que tudo é muito simples, não é? Eu vou lá, peço desculpas pra ela, e o mundo se torna lindo e colorido. Mas as coisas infelizmente não são assim, Blaise.

\- E por que não? O que é que te impede de fazer isso?

\- Blaise – e dessa vez era Draco quem parecia estar explicando o dever de casa a uma criança – ela é uma __Weasley__. Eu não gosto mesmo da família dela. E eles não gostam de mim. Malfoys e Weasleys definitivamente não combinam. Eu fui um idiota ao pensar que poderia ser diferente. É como tentar mudar o curso de uma correnteza.

\- Você vai brigar comigo se eu disser que foi uma metáfora idiota? – disse Blaise, e Draco lançou a ele um olhar assassino – Sério, Draco, não estou te reconhecendo. Draco Malfoy derrotado? E resignando-se pacientemente com isso? Tem espírito de lufo aí dentro?

\- Blaise, seu joguinho não vai funcionar dessa vez, ok?

\- Não é joguinho nenhum! O negócio é que você sempre diz que ninguém decide nada por você, que você é dono do seu destino, e mais um monte de coisas que você está contradizendo totalmente agora! Você _está_ com vontade de ir falar com ela, de se explicar. E o que está impedindo você? A tradicional rivalidade Weasley/Malfoy, a sua classe social diferente da dela, as opiniões da família dela e da sua, seu orgulho ridículo. Isso é ser dono do próprio destino? Você reclama de ser comparado ao seu pai, mas está fazendo exatamente o que ele gostaria que você fizesse. Parabéns, Draco. Agora, você é exatamente o garotinho do papai.

Draco se enfureceu o suficiente para bater em Blaise, mas tinha tanta consciência de que o amigo estava certo que preferiu simplesmente dar as costas e sair pisando duro do Salão Comunal. E foi por estar ainda furioso na meia hora seguinte que perdeu a hora da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e entrou intempestivamente na sala de Moody, indo se sentar bem longe de Blaise. Mas se ele pensava que teria sossego, estava muito enganado. O paranoico e irritante Olho-Tonto realmente implicava com ele.

\- Parece que as regras habituais não parecem se aplicar ao __filho__ _de Lucius Malfoy_. Parece que ele pensa que pode chegar atrasado na minha aula e ainda entrar batendo a porta como se estivesse em sua __mansão__ _._

Não, ele certamente merecia. Provavelmente grudara Chicle de Baba Bola na barba de Slytherin. Além do seu, a essa altura, já mais odiado professor encher sua paciência, ainda o fazia com a MALDITA COMPARAÇÃO AO PAI! Que fosse para o diabo! Já que estava furioso mesmo, e isso o deixava ligeiramente irracional, resolveu não engolir sapo nenhum dessa vez. E que o maldito Olho-Tonto o transformasse até em um texugo, se quisesse!

\- E vai fazer o quê comigo por isso? – retrucou, num tom que não era o habitual irônico, mas sim agressivo, o que assustou até mesmo Blaise. – Me transformar em quê dessa vez? Pois eu vou achar ótimo, quem sabe assim você não é demitido e mandado para a Ala de Desequilibrados do St. Mungus, onde é o seu lugar?

A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. Ninguém ousava ao menos respirar. O olho mágico de Moody rodou furiosamente até deixar todos tontos, até que só se ouviu sua perna de madeira batendo no chão enquanto ele se dirigia à carteira de Draco.

\- Como eu gostaria de poder fazer isso, moleque... – se Draco não estivesse tão fora de si, teria notado um ar diferente no professor. Um ar psicótico... – Uma transformação não temporária, mas permanente... ninguém iria sentir sua falta como projeto de ser humano. – Voltou a ser o Moody de sempre quando completou, mais alto. – Mas infelizmente, Dumbledore não permite, e eu respeito Dumbledore. Portanto apenas suma da minha sala. Depois receberá a carta avisando onde e quando será sua detenção. E ah... 60 pontos a menos para Sonserina.

Mas Draco estava pouco se importando com a Sonserina, ou com qualquer coisa. Chutou a cadeira e saiu da sala batendo a porta, sem ao menos olhar para trás. O que ressoava em sua cabeça não eram as palavras de Moody a seu respeito. E sim as de Blaise. "Parabéns, Draco. Agora, você é exatamente o garotinho do papai."

Os dias de Ginny tampouco estavam sendo melhores que os de Draco. Ela sentia uma raiva que simplesmente não se dissipava. Raiva de Draco, por ter insultado a ela e a sua família daquela forma baixa. Raiva de si mesma, por ter acreditado que algo poderia dar certo entre ela e __Draco Malfoy__. Ódio, fúria, desprezo também por si mesma... por ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele depois disso.

Por ficar abalada quando o via todos os dias no café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Por desejar silenciosa e ardentemente que ele viesse pedir perdão pelas palavras duras, e jurasse que ela não era somente uma diversão para ele. Draco __maldito__ Malfoy. Por que, Merlin, por quê? Por que ela se deixara envolver dessa maneira justamente por ele? De que adiantava ele ser bonito, charmoso, inteligente, etc, se era um arrogante preconceituoso que tinha prazer em humilhar os outros? De que adiantavam os elogios se eram apenas para conquistá-la, se divertir com ela e depois descartá-la por ela ser uma "Weasley suja"? Ginny começava a divagar sobre a possibilidade dele ter usado alguma espécie de feitiço para deixá-la assim... sentindo-o como um veneno em suas veias, um veneno tão viciante! Queria acreditar nisso, queria pensar que não era ela mesma, consciente, que se deixara arrebatar por ele daquela forma. Mas no fundo sabia que era, sim. Não havia feitiço nenhum na história, e era isso que a deixava mais desesperada a cada dia... a ponto de perder o sono por noites e noites consecutivas.

Assim, ela foi se tornando cada vez mais distante, com enormes olheiras e um ar cansado e triste. Hermione foi a primeira a notar.

\- Ginny... eu tenho notado há dias que você não está bem. E imaginei que não queria conversar, que não estava pronta. Mas você parece pior a cada dia... por que não me conta o que houve? Eu sou sua amiga, quero te ajudar.

\- Não deu certo, Mione. Simplesmente não deu certo. - ela soltou, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Claro, isso eu notei. Além de você estar desse jeito, seus sumiços constantes pararam de repente. Mas por que não conta tudo pra mim? Você parece desesperada pra desabafar. E eu vou ficar do seu lado, seja o que for.

Ginny olhou para ela, pensando como a amiga parecia uma miniatura de Dumbledore, sempre sacando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Realmente, queria contar tudo, como queria... mas ao mesmo tempo tinha sérias dúvidas de que Hermione ficaria do seu lado se soubesse toda a verdade.

\- Hermione, por favor... eu não quero falar sobre isso. Um dia, quando já se tiver passado mais tempo e eu não estiver mais ferida como estou, eu te conto. Agora, é suficiente que você saiba que não deu certo. Tudo bem?

Hermione suspirou. Tinha um nome na ponta da língua, mas o medo de ter suas suspeitas confirmadas a impedia de perguntar mais qualquer coisa.

\- Está certo. Então, para curar seus ferimentos, vamos nos concentrar na terceira tarefa! Sabia que Ludo Bagman já disse aos quatro campeões qual vai ser?

Ginny se sentiu subitamente animada.

\- É mesmo? E como é? Não, espera, deixa eu me preparar, porque deve ser a mais impossível de todas, né?

\- Por incrível que pareça, não. Eu na verdade achei mais fácil do que as outras duas. Não disse isso ao Harry porque não é bom ele ficar confiante demais. É um labirinto. Eles transformaram o campo de quadribol temporariamente em um labirinto cheio de obstáculos para enfrentar, até chegar à Taça Tribruxo, que está exatamente no meio dele. O campeão que chegar a ela primeiro vence o torneio. Ou seja, não importa realmente a pontuação, todos têm a mesma chance. Até mesmo a Fleur, que está em último.

\- Hummm... mas Mione, pensa... esses obstáculos devem ser superdifíceis de enfrentar! Ou você acha que eles dariam moleza na final do torneio?

\- Não disse que achava moleza. Mas olha, pelas coisas que ele teve que enfrentar nesses anos que os outros não tiveram, Harry sabe muitos feitiços. E vamos pesquisar e praticar muitos outros com ele. Não digo que está no papo, mas acho que se ele já chegou até aqui, pode realmente vencer!

\- Eu __sempre__ achei que ele poderia realmente vencer. Mas você está certa, agora, pelo menos, ele sabe o que praticar, o que treinar, não está perdido como estava nas outras duas. Ele vai estar mais confiante, e isso é essencial. Já começaram a pesquisar alguma coisa?

\- Bom, andei dando uma olhada em alguns livros, é claro, e descobri algumas coisas úteis. Por exemplo, o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, que pode guiar o Harry e dizer sempre se ele está perto do centro do labirinto. Ele escreveu ao Sirius e ele sugeriu estuporamento e desarmamento, e disse que algumas azarações seriam úteis também...

E Hermione seguiu falando sem parar dos feitiços que achava úteis para Harry, conseguindo, por alguns momentos, tirar Draco Malfoy da cabeça de Ginny. Mas isso foi só até a hora das aulas. Seguindo sozinha para as masmorras, sem mais nada que a distraísse, a mera visão do sonserino no corredor serviu para desconcertá-la. Até porque não era um corredor qualquer. Era __o__ corredor. O corredor onde eles se encontravam todos os dias, o corredor secreto onde quase ninguém passava, e que nem ao menos era um caminho mais curto para as salas de aula!

O que ele estava fazendo lá? Não bastava ter que vê-lo todos os dias durante as refeições, agora ele tinha também que aparecer nos corredores de Hogwarts? Tentou evitar olhá-lo e viu que ele fez o mesmo. Mas por um momento ela, mesmo sem virar para trás, sentiu que ele parava. Como se fosse dizer alguma coisa! Mas... ele continuou seu caminho e desapareceu em outro corredor. __Idiota, idiota! O que você pensou? Que ele iria se ajoelhar aos seus pés e pedir perdão? Será que ainda não percebeu, sua burra, que ele é__ _ _ **Draco Malfoy**__ _ _?__

Com raiva de si mesma, Ginny meio que se esqueceu para _que aula_ estava indo. E entrou na sala de Poções sem a menor cerimônia, praticamente bufando, deixando a porta bater e sentando-se com estrépito. Mas o problema é que a sala não estava vazia. Apesar de a aula ainda não ter começado, todos os alunos (que não ousavam se atrasar) estavam lá dentro, e o pior... Snape também. Ele olhou para ela por uma fração de segundos como se não acreditasse na ousadia que a garota havia acabado de cometer. Mas foi com a voz fria e zombeteira de sempre que ele se dirigiu a ela.

\- Srta. Weasley, parece que você não sabe exatamente onde está. Esta é uma sala de aula, não uma festa. Para entrar aqui, tem que pedir licença, não bater a porta e sentar-se sem fazer barulho. – ele disse, como se ensinasse boas maneiras a algum selvagem.

Mas o estado em que se encontrava impediu Ginny de raciocinar e engolir o milésimo sapo de Snape para não prejudicar a Grifinória e a si mesma.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Como você tem o prazer de ser um implicante insuportável! Que importa a maneira como eu entro na sala ou me sento se a aula nem começou ainda?

Os alunos congelaram. O que Ginny estava fazendo? Alguns reprimiram um risinho de satisfação, aquela cena definitivamente valia alguns pontos perdidos para Grifinória! Snape estava lívido.

\- Importa, a partir do momento em que o professor já se encontra na sala, Srta. Weasley! Como igualmente importa a maneira como você se dirige a esse professor! E esse tipo de abuso eu não tolero na minha sala de aula!

Mas Ginny, a essa altura, já estava fora de si.

\- E o que é que você tolera vindo da Grifinória? Só o que sabe fazer é nos prejudicar em prol dos seus __queridos__ alunos sonserinos, que espécie de professor é _você_? Como tem a coragem de exigir respeito?

Todos sabiam que isso era verdade, e há tempos queriam que alguém tivesse a coragem de dizer a Snape. Mas era senso comum que Ginny, agora, pegara pesado. Alguns tiveram um súbito lampejo da ampulheta da Grifinória sem nenhum ponto mais a ser retirado.

\- Chega! Não permito que falem assim comigo! Se não tem educação, eu vou assegurar para que isso se corrija, Srta. Weasley! Será avisada por carta de sua detenção e são menos 50 pontos para Grifinória! E se sair desta sala – acrescentou ele, em voz mais baixa e ameaçadora ao ver que Ginny começava a se levantar da carteira – serão 80.

Ela olhou para ele, desafiadora. E, continuando a olhar no fundo dos olhos negros do professor, levantou-se, pegou as coisas e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Ginny tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos, e sabia que não era só contra o professor e suas injustiças. E nem por ter perdido 80 pontos e pego detenção. A raiva maior era por saber que isso tudo tinha acontecido, que ela não conseguira se controlar, por causa de alguém que não valia a pena, que certamente não estava nem aí pra ela. Não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-lo da cabeça.

Resolveu se dedicar a pesquisar e praticar com Harry, Ron e Hermione todo o tipo de azarações e feitiços para a terceira tarefa.

\- Olha essa, Harry, azaração de impedimento, – dizia Hermione – paralisa por alguns instantes qualquer coisa que estiver no seu caminho...

\- Ah, olha esse aqui, Harry, é o que a Fleur usou contra o dragão! – exclamou Ginny de repente – Feitiço Ilusório, deixa o adversário em transe, serve para todos os tipos e tamanhos de criaturas vivas... a não ser que tenham algum poder mágico muito forte, como é o caso das quimeras e das esfinges.

\- Quer dizer que funcionaria com um explosivim? Anota esse então!

\- Ei, olha esse, que maneiro! – dizia Ron – Feitiço Camuflador, faz você meio que se fundir à superfície em que se encontra! Mas é meio complicado, putz! Pode ter sérias consequências se você não fizer o movimento da varinha direito, apontando exatamente para o centro do seu corpo!

\- E o que seriam essas sérias consequências?

\- Se você estiver naquele labirinto, por exemplo, e fizer errado, pode virar um homem grama pra sempre.

\- Então deixa esse pra lá...

E assim ficaram por uma semana, pesquisando e praticando em todos os tempos livres. Tanto ficaram entretidos com isso que Ginny até se esqueceu que tinha pego detenção com Snape. Mas no café da manhã do que seria o sétimo dia de treinos, ela recebeu a carta avisando o lugar e o horário onde teria que cumprir. __Biblioteca, 8 horas da noite. Ai, imagino que delícia de tarefa que vai ser, provavelmente ficar tirando mofo de livro com a Madame Pince se intrometendo de 5 em 5 minutos me mandando tomar cuidado__ _._ Ginny suspirou, desanimada.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

\- Nada. Minha detenção é tudo o que eu mais sonhei em fazer um dia.

\- Ginny, sinceramente você não pode reclamar. Não que tenha dito alguma mentira ao Snape, mas é óbvio que ele não ia pegar leve depois disso.

\- Eu sei, Hermione. O que me deixa com mais raiva é que nada disso teria acontecido se...

\- Opa, opa, nada disso! Nada de pensar __nele__ agora, sim? Se não quer que eu torne a te encher o saco perguntando quem é.

Ginny treinou um pouco com o trio durante o tempo livre da tarde, e quando foi chegando perto de 8 horas da noite, despediu-se e seguiu para a biblioteca, jurando a si mesma que essa seria a última detenção que pegaria por causa de Draco Malfoy. Aliás, faria um grande exercício mental para sequer pensar nele durante as horas que passaria arrumando livros ou sabe-se lá o quê. Entrou na biblioteca, esperando ver Snape lá. Ele certamente não iria se furtar do prazer de dizer a ela que passaria a noite em claro trabalhando. Mas assim que entrou, teve certeza de que havia alguma espécie de conspiração contra ela. Não era possível. O que raios __ele__ estava fazendo lá?

 **N/A: Oi, lindezas! Difícil imaginar quem está na detenção, né? Eita, que vontade de postar o próximo agora hahaha! Sou mais ansiosa que vocês! :)** **Agradecendo às reviews:**

 **carolmqs07:** Oba, leitora nova! Que bom que está gostando! Fica comigo, que a ideia é só melhorar! :))

 **KmileM:** Pois é, jamais Ginny ia deixar por menos... não se mexe com Weasleys e fica por isso mesmo. Aguarde e verá o esforço do Draco... ainda não foi nesse capítulo. Fui má? Hahaha!

 **Cassiopee Naos** , cadê você, sua linda? Sentindo sua falta... :(

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	6. Respirando antes do mergulho

****Capítulo 6 – Respirando antes do mergulho****

 _"_ _ _Entrou na biblioteca, esperando ver Snape lá. Ele certamente não iria se furtar do prazer de dizer a ela que passaria a noite em claro trabalhando. Mas assim que entrou, teve certeza de que havia alguma espécie de conspiração contra ela. Não era possível. O que raios **ele** estava fazendo lá?"__

\- Ah, vejo que chegou também, Srta. Weasley. – era Madame Pince. – Bem, o Prof. Snape e o Prof. Moody me encarregaram da detenção de vocês.

 _ _Vocês? Não. Não é possível que vou cumprir detenção com ele.__

Madame Pince guiou-os para dentro de uma sala escura, a qual Ginny nunca reparara que existia.

\- Estão vendo esses livros? – Era impossível não ver. A sala, que não era pequena, não parecia conter outra coisa que não livros. Por todos os lados. Mofados e empoeirados. – Estão assim em parte pela ação do tempo, em parte pela ação de vocês, alunos, que não sabem cuidar deles. Prof. Snape e Prof. Moody, na semana passada, me disseram que tinham dois alunos em detenção, e que queriam que eles tivessem bastante trabalho. Então, me dediquei a achar em toda a biblioteca os livros que estivessem em pior estado para que vocês cuidem deles. Obviamente, _sem magia_. Portanto, deem-me suas varinhas. – ela estendeu a mão, autoritária.

\- Existem __centenas__ de livros aí. – Draco falou pela primeira vez, e, quando Ginny escutou a voz arrastada do sonserino, claramente em desagrado pela tarefa, teve um aperto no peito ao perceber como sentira falta de ouvi-lo falar. __Qualquer__ _coisa_. – Como espera que a gente consiga recuperar todos eles sem magia em uma noite?

\- Ah, não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy. Não terão apenas uma noite pra fazer isso. Oh, seus professores não avisaram a vocês? – ela acrescentou, vendo o espanto nos olhos dos dois. – Sua detenção é de uma semana, não só de uma noite. Agora, _deem-me_ _as suas varinhas_. Se não quiserem que eu avise aos professores de vocês, aí sim estarão em maus lençóis.

Um tanto relutantes, os dois estenderam as varinhas para Madame Pince, que as pegou imediatamente.

\- Bem, estou muito cansada, foi um grande trabalho pra mim separar todos esses livros. Vou me recolher. Aí estão os materiais de que precisarão. Agradeçam a generosidade de seus professores em deixá-los usar pelo menos _produtos_ mágicos – havia alguns vidros de Recuperador Mágico de Pergaminho junto a uma grande quantidade de panos. – A sala ficará magicamente trancada até a meia-noite. Assim que ela se destrancar, voltem imediatamente para seus dormitórios. Filch saberá se voltaram ou não. Suas varinhas serão devolvidas no café da manhã. Boa noite.

E saiu, deixando os dois sem saber que reação esboçar. Ficaram algum tempo parados, como se esperando serem salvos por algum tipo de milagre. Ginny aparentemente foi a primeira a cair em si de que isso não ia acontecer, e, sem dizer nada, começou a separar alguns livros enquanto pegava para si um pano e um vidro do Recuperador.

Draco ainda ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Queria, queria mais que tudo falar com ela. Mas ela não parecia disposta a ouvi-lo, ou sequer olhá-lo. Trabalhava como se ele não estivesse ali. E seria uma trágica morte para seu orgulho pedir desculpas e nem ao menos vê-las sendo aceitas. As palavras de Blaise tornaram a ecoar em seu ouvido. "Parabéns, Draco. Agora você é exatamente o garotinho do papai." Que inferno! Ele parecia escutar a maldita frase como se estivesse com um berrador dentro da cabeça. Mas sabia que havia mais que isso. Não queria falar com ela apenas para "não ser o garotinho do papai". Queria falar com ela... porque queria falar com ela, oras! Porque sentia uma falta terrível dela, dos beijos dela, do riso dela, dos planos loucos que faziam juntos…

Odiava admitir que sentia falta de alguém, mas sentia. Lembrou-se do presente que deu a ela quando ela fez 14 anos, o pingente de prata com serpente de esmeralda. E se pegou pensando que, se ainda estivessem juntos no aniversário dele de 15, que fora há poucos dias, ela provavelmente teria se "vingado" de alguma forma. ****Juntos? O que você quer dizer com juntos, Draco Malfoy? Desde quando vocês estiveram**** _ **juntos**_ ** **?**** Só descobriu que, pra variar, estava resmungando sozinho como um maníaco de St. Mungus, quando ouviu a voz dela, carregada de raiva.

\- Será que você pode parar de resmungar? Está me atrapalhando.

Era agora. Ou nunca. Resolveu abrir a boca.

\- Ginevra...

\- Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir que é __Weasley__ pra você, Malfoy?

\- Não importa. Eu quero falar com você. E você vai me escutar, porque não tem escolha. A sala só se abre à meia-noite.

Ah, como ela adorava essa segurança, essa superioridade que ele demonstrava, essa certeza de que conseguiria sempre o que queria… __Do que você está falando, Ginny Weasley? Você não adora nada.__

\- Malfoy, existem, como você mesmo disse, __centenas__ de livros para arrumar, e já que eu não posso me livrar do desprazer da sua companhia, me deixa em paz para que eu possa terminar mais rápido, sim?

\- Você não vai mesmo terminar hoje. E eu preciso de 5 minutos para te explicar algumas coisas. Depois, pode continuar a agir como se eu não existisse.

Ela ponderou. Sabia que, fosse o que fosse que ele queria falar, não ia descansar enquanto ela não o ouvisse. E, no fundo, __queria__ ouvir as explicações, mesmo que não achasse que iria se convencer por elas. Pôs o pano e o vidro de recuperador de lado, cruzou os braços e disse:

\- Está bem. Você tem 5 minutos, e eles já estão passando.

\- Ótimo. Já que tenho tão pouco tempo, vou pedir a você que não me interrompa, e deixe qualquer pergunta para quando eu acabar de falar.

Ginny não sabia se ria ou se socava a cara dele.

\- Quando eu era pequeno, tinha uma grande admiração por meu pai.

 _ _Hein?__ De todas as coisas absurdas possíveis, essa era a última que ela esperaria ouvir. Mas quando ia perguntar "E eu com isso?", recebeu um olhar significativo de Draco, que dizia com todas as letras "Eu disse que não era pra me interromper". Ela se conteve, um pouco irritada. Por que raios se submetia a ele tão facilmente?

\- Eu era uma criança, e assim como todas as crianças, via tudo de uma forma linda e poética. Ele era o meu herói. Graças ao trabalho dele a gente tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Ele me ensinou a jogar quadribol, ele me levava em jogos importantes. Então, é claro, os anos foram passando, e eu não era tão criança mais. E algumas imagens começaram a se distorcer. A dele foi a principal.

Contra a sua vontade, Ginny percebeu-se interessada. Draco nunca tinha falado nada sobre seu pai antes, e tudo indicava que o que viria agora não era um discurso de defesa. Ela nunca poderia imaginar.

\- A primeira coisa que descobri é que ele não tinha feito nada pela _fortuna_ da família. Meu avô Abraxas é que tinha, num lance de gênio, multiplicado o ouro dos Malfoy e conseguido uma posição tão expressiva no Ministério, que ele acabou herdando. Prestando atenção mais de perto, fui vendo como ele andava sempre atrás do Fudge, como uma maldita sombra, fazendo favores e conseguindo outros, e assim mantendo a influência do nome. E sabe o que era mais engraçado? As cobranças em cima de mim! Os ensinamentos, as aulas precoces, a insistência para que eu estivesse _preparado_. Dar ordens, ah, isso ele sabe muito bem. O que não é um problema. Eu também sei. Mas que respeito você espera impor quando o que você quer passar é o oposto do que você mesmo faz?

Ginny percebia, assustada, um desprezo cada vez maior na voz de Draco, embora ainda não entendesse exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

\- A verdade, e eu custei muito a admitir isso, é que eu passei a achar que ele não era mais que um idiota que teve sorte. E quando o comparava a outros homens que eu conhecia, como o pai do Blaise… Blaise, sabe, Blaise Zabini... – ele acrescentou, ao ver que ela não parecia ter entendido de quem ele estava falando – eu passei a ter vergonha. - completou, parecendo ele mesmo envergonhado.

Para sua irritação, Ginny percebeu que começava a se solidarizar. Mas teve o cuidado de manter a expressão neutra enquanto ouvia o restante do relato.

\- Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém. Nem mesmo ao próprio Blaise. – disse Draco, e parecia genuinamente surpreso com o arroubo de sinceridade. - De qualquer forma, quando você disse que eu era igual ao meu pai, eu... eu perdi completamente a cabeça.

Mas antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo como "Isso não era motivo pra você falar comigo daquele jeito", ele suspirou mais uma vez e continuou.

\- Bem, quanto à sua família. Eu não gosto deles. Nunca gostei, e você sabe disso, nunca te escondi, nunca disse que seria diferente. Acho que o seu irmão Ronald é um puxa-saco que vive atrás do Potter e só faz o que ele manda, e... não me interrompa, meus minutos já estão acabando. Depois você reclama do que quiser. Acho isso mesmo, ele nem revidava os meus insultos. O Potter pelo menos sabe argumentar e sabe me irritar perfeitamente, tanto que eu fui transformado em uma doninha por culpa dele. Falou da minha mãe, provavelmente a única coisa que poderia me atingir daquele jeito. Mas quanto ao seu irmão, eu não gosto mesmo dele, e ele gosta menos ainda de mim. Tenho certeza que ele diria as piores ofensas pra mim se conseguisse, ele só é a vítima dessa história porque não foi capaz de me responder. Acho também que aqueles seus irmãos gêmeos são os palhaços de Hogwarts. Acho, sim, que seus pais pensam pequeno e não têm ambição. – ele tornou a respirar e continuou, mudando agora o tom de voz – Mas ao mesmo tempo, o que eu falei da sua mãe foi mais pra provocar seu irmão do que qualquer coisa. Afinal, "gorda" é um xingamento bastante infantil. Eu já tenho 15 anos, sei fazer melhor que isso. E acho o meu pai duas vezes mais fracassado que o seu. Afinal, apesar de tudo vocês têm orgulho dele, não têm? O que eu quero dizer com isso é que tudo tem dois lados, Ginevra. E o que eu estou fazendo é te mostrando o _meu_. Agora, eu sei, eu _sei_ que nada justifica a última coisa que eu disse pra você. Eu estava errado, e acho que você sabe perfeitamente o quanto é difícil pra mim admitir isso. E eu... sinto muito, muito mesmo por isso. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo porque além de ofensivo, é tão... tão _mentira_. Você não é uma garota qualquer pra aproveitar porque você é diferente. Diferente das outras e diferente da sua família, e me deixa falar o porquê antes de discordar de mim. – ele deu um pequeno esboço do sorriso torto ao ver que ela se preparava para interrompê-lo – Não estou falando isso por causa de classe e ambição, estou falando que você é diferente pelo simples fato de ter se aproximado de mim. Não me evitou como se eu fosse uma doença contagiosa só porque "eu sou Draco Malfoy, e Harry Potter não gosta de mim". Todos os seus irmãos e seus amigos são assim, mas você não foi. Quando eu te chamei pra dançar no baile, achei até que você não iria... mas você foi. Antes de me repelir como se eu fosse um dragão de sete cabeças, você decidiu saber se eu era isso mesmo. E não pode negar que gostou do que descobriu, afinal, nós passamos ótimos momentos juntos... – o sorriso torto completo agora.

Ginny sentia, agora, toda a raiva se esvair, mesmo que contra a sua vontade. Realmente, sabia como era difícil para Draco Malfoy admitir seus erros como estava fazendo agora. Para ele, isso sempre fora sinal de humilhação. E por que ele estaria fazendo esse sacrifício todo se não se importasse com ela? Simplesmente não havia outra explicação. Ficou radiante por dentro com essa dedução, mas resolveu se conter. Não iria se jogar nos braços dele assim tão facilmente. Viu que ele estava ansioso, embora tentasse esconder isso.

\- Acho que... você devia fazer como eu, então. – ela disse, finalmente, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

\- Como assim?

\- Você não disse que eu sou diferente porque resolvi te conhecer antes de te julgar? Então por que você não faz o mesmo em relação à minha família? Você não conhece eles. Você diz, por exemplo, que eles pensam pequeno. Mas não conhece Fred e George. Eles são ambiciosos, talentosos e inteligentes. Não são só os "palhaços de Hogwarts", como você disse. Eles querem montar uma loja de logros e brincadeiras que bata, em muito, a Zonko's. E eles vão conseguir. Eles já fabricam uma infinidade de produtos, um mais criativo que o outro. Esses produtos já são um sucesso enorme na escola inteira, e isso porque eles não têm um tostão no bolso.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha daquele jeito... extremamente Draco.

\- Impressionante...

Ela nunca ia saber se ele estava sendo irônico ou falando sério.

\- ... mas agora chega de falar de Weasleys. Eu já falei tanto de vocês hoje que daqui a pouco vão nascer sardas e cabelos ruivos em mim, e isso vai estragar minha beleza.

Ele disse aquilo num tom completamente diferente do que tinha usado com Ron há semanas atrás. Era aquele "deboche divertido" que só Draco sabia usar, e com o qual ela não conseguia se irritar. Ginny sentiu que se rendia.

\- Ah, é? Você acha mesmo que sardas e cabelos ruivos estragam a beleza? Bom saber...

\- Bom, não qualquer beleza. A __minha__ , sim. Essa beleza clássica, apolínea com a qual fui afortunado.

Ginny mal contia a vontade de rir.

\- E eu posso saber qual beleza ela não estraga? – perguntou, marota e misteriosa.

\- Tudo fica bem em você.

Ela sorriu, convidativa. Ele se aproximou daquele jeito "perigoso", mas foi contido.

\- Não, não. Ainda faltam duas palavrinhas mágicas que você não disse.

\- Ah, Slytherin... que palavrinhas mágicas, Ginevra?

Mas pela cara dele, Ginny viu que ele entendera.

\- Sem elas, você não precisa nem chegar perto.

Dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu.

\- Acho que você merece, não é?

Ela esperou.

\- Me perdoa.

Foi simples e sincero. Ela ainda conteve a vontade de pular em cima dele.

\- Hummm... não sei. Acho que você não implorou o suficiente, ainda nem ficou de joelhos...

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e estreitou os olhos. Aquilo foi o teste final para os limites de Ginny. Sem esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa, ela o pegou pela nuca e o beijou. E tomou conta dos dois a velha euforia, a sensação de maravilhosa plenitude e de que podiam tudo... inclusive arrumar aquela quantidade exorbitante de livros. Com muita, mas muita relutância (afinal, foram semanas sem beijos) Ginny afastou-o, delicadamente.

\- Draco... lembra da quantidade de livros que temos que limpar...

Ele não se afastou.

\- Eles podem esperar.

E a beijou outra vez. Merlin, como era difícil resistir! Mas foi Draco quem repentinamente interrompeu o beijo dessa vez e, num gesto surpreendentemente carinhoso (que ela descobriria, mais tarde, ser de uma raridade preciosa), a abraçou. E Ginny pôde ler naquele abraço as palavras "Senti tanto a sua falta..." Sabia disso, porque também tinha sentido a falta dele, e como... não podia acreditar que há apenas 20 minutos atrás pensava que o odiava. Parecia ter sido em outra vida...

Mas falando em 20 minutos, Ginny se lembrou subitamente de uma coisa, e o afastou outra vez delicadamente, embora continuasse com as mãos no peito dele.

\- Seus 5 minutos já passaram há muito tempo.

Ele sorriu.

\- O que eu posso fazer se você não consegue resistir a mim?

Ela riu, e deu soquinhos no peito dele. Ele riu também, e segurou as mãos dela:

\- Está bem, guarde suas energias e vamos logo arrumar esses malditos livros. Embora eu não tenha esperanças de acabar enquanto viver. Maldito, maldito Moody!

\- Ah é, falando nisso – Ginny falou, enquanto ela e Draco recomeçavam a limpeza com pano e recuperador – por que você pegou detenção dessa vez?

\- Bom, digamos que eu falei algumas palavras... não muito educadas pro Moody.

Como ela continuasse olhando para ele à espera de uma resposta mais concreta, Draco continuou.

\- Eu estava com raiva, acabei perdendo a hora da aula dele, cheguei atrasado e bati a porta da sala. Aí ele virou pra mim com aquele olho mágico horroroso e disse algo como "se você acha que pode chegar atrasado e bater a porta só porque é filho de Lucius Malfoy, está muito enganado". Eu fiquei com tanto ódio do desgraçado que respondi "E você vai me transformar em que dessa vez? Tomara que faça isso mesmo, aí você é demitido e vai pra ala de desequilibrados do St. Mungus, onde é o seu lugar!"

\- Draco, você enlouqueceu? - ela estava com os olhos arregalados, mas mal contia o riso.

\- E você, _Ginevra_ , o que fez ao velho Snape dessa vez?

Ela sorriu, marotamente.

\- Não muito diferente de você. Também estava com raiva, também bati a porta da sala, só que eu nem ao menos estava atrasada, porque a aula ainda não tinha começado! Ah, mas o Snape não quer nem saber, não, sendo aluno da Grifinória tudo é motivo pra punição! Bom, ele veio me falar que eu não podia entrar na sala daquele jeito, aí eu respondi que ele era um implicante insuportável que só sabia prejudicar os alunos da Grifinória.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

\- Aposto que ele não gostou muito...

\- O quê? Não gostou muito? – Ginny disse, teatralmente – Ele ficou lívido de ódio, falou que não tolerava que falassem assim com ele, que ele ia me dar detenção e tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória.

\- Quanto a isso, ganhei. Moody tirou 60 da Sonserina.

\- Calma, eu ainda não terminei! Aí eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas pra ir embora da sala, e ele disse, achando que me metia medo "Se você sair dessa sala vão ser 80 pontos".

Ela imitou Snape ao dizer isso, e Draco riu mais uma vez. Era impressionante, estava rindo com ela agora tudo o que não rira nas últimas semanas.

\- Aí eu olhei bem pra cara dele, peguei minhas coisas e saí da sala. Ganhei, foram 80 pontos. – ela concluiu, com um sorriso de falsa inocência. – Mas prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais ia pegar detenção nenhuma por causa de você.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com qualquer coisa?

\- Ué, por que você acha que eu estava com raiva?

\- Se você for ficar nervosa toda vez que pensa em mim, vai ser expulsa dessa escola antes mesmo de terminar o terceiro ano...

Ela riu e levantou um livro particularmente mofado, de forma ameaçadora.

\- Fica quieto, senão vou jogar isso em cima de você!

Ele fez uma cara de nojo que só mesmo um bom Malfoy poderia fazer.

O resto da detenção passou incrivelmente rápido, mesmo com a tarefa trabalhosa e absurdamente chata que realizavam. Porque estavam juntos novamente depois de pensarem que tudo estava perdido, então a simples companhia um do outro já era um prazer acima do normal. Quando a sala se destrancou, apesar do cansaço, eles lamentaram internamente.

\- Então nos vemos amanhã, Draco... afinal, frequentamos a mesma detenção. – ela disse, imitando o tom que ele normalmente usava.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que a deixava sem fôlego, e deu nela um último e intenso beijo.

Ginny mal podia acreditar na sua felicidade nos dias que antecediam a terceira tarefa. Disfarçando pelo menos a euforia, pôde convencer Hermione de que estava se sentindo melhor porque estava se entretendo com os treinamentos diários. Realmente estava se divertindo, além do que a própria proximidade da terceira tarefa causava uma gostosa ansiedade. E, para completar, não precisava de desculpas e sumiços para ver Draco, pois tinham a detenção. Esta estava cada vez melhor, e foi com (sim!) tristeza que eles começaram a ver o volume de livros diminuir cada vez mais rápido. Na verdade, tão rápido que Madame Pince, mesmo estando de posse das varinhas deles, começou a desconfiar que eles estavam usando algo mais que panos e recuperadores. Uma noite, ela resolveu, para o desespero de Draco e Ginny, ficar vigiando os dois para ver se estavam cumprindo a detenção honestamente. Mas os dois formularam rapidamente um plano mental para espantá-la. Fazendo um convincente papel de "Weasleys x Malfoys", começaram a discutir sem parar até tornar impossível para a bibliotecária aturá-los.

\- Espero que hoje você seja mais útil e competente hoje do que nas outras noites, Malfoy.

\- Ha ha, muito engraçado, Weasley. Sua lentidão é patética, pelo menos 70 por cento desses livros fui eu que limpei.

\- Ohhh, agora __eu__ é que estou achando muita graça. Não sabia que Malfoys tinham dom para piadistas!

\- E Weasleys não têm dom para qualquer outra coisa!

\- CHEGA! Não dá pra ficar no mesmo lugar que um Malfoy e uma Weasley, pelas barbas de Merlin! Bom, apenas continuem limpando apenas com o que _eu_ deixei para vocês e...

\- Como se tivéssemos outra escolha...

\- É mesmo, vai sujar suas _lindas mãos de princesa_ com trabalho, não é, Malfoy? Oh, coitadinho de você...

\- Eu disse CHEGA! Vou me recolher, e vocês dois, trabalhem, e trabalhem em silêncio!

Saiu, furiosa, deixando um Draco e uma Ginny às gargalhadas.

\- Draco! Ela disse silêncio! – disse Ginny, significativa, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

\- É mesmo. Quem sou eu para desobedecer?

E a beijou.

Essa foi a última noite de detenção dos dois, e também a última antes da terceira tarefa. Ginny estava empolgadíssima com o desempenho de Harry, ele dominara com perfeição todos os feitiços e azarações que treinaram. Mas no dia seguinte, ela mal conseguia comer. Harry riu com isso.

\- Ginny, quem vai fazer a tarefa sou eu e é você quem fica nervosa?

\- O que eu posso fazer, não desce nada! Acho que é porque treinamos tanto com você que eu já estou me sentindo dentro do torneio!

\- É, vocês treinaram tanto que qualquer um podia ir lá e fazer a tarefa no meu lugar!

\- Que isso, Harry, fugindo da raia? – gritou George, lá da ponta da mesa.

Todos riram.

Era também o dia dos exames, e Ginny tinha muito medo de tirar T de Trasgo em quase todos, já que se dedicara apenas aos treinos com Harry e às detenções com Draco na semana que precedera as provas. Bem, no fim não foi tão ruim assim. Não conseguiu fazer grandes coisas em Poções, mas isso porque Snape, ainda furioso pela maneira como tinha sido tratado por Ginny, fixou os olhos negros e frios nela o tempo todo, desconcentrando-a. Em História da Magia, ela esquecera algumas coisas, também, quem conseguia prestar atenção em Binns? Já Transfigurações fora razoável, embora a xícara que precisou transformar em rato no final ainda mantivesse um resquício da alça em uma das patinhas. Adivinhação, ela tinha aprendido com Harry e Ron que bastava inventar as maiores tragédias possíveis. Não deu outra, Trelawney engoliu tudo e disse que ela tinha uma "Visão Interior muito privilegiada". Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era um talento de Ginny em especial (ela achava que herdara de Charlie), e pra completar o professor era Hagrid, que gostava muito dela. Um sucesso total. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também foi bastante bom, pois ela agora sabia uma série de feitiços, azarações e contra-azarações úteis. Felizmente não tiveram que bloquear Maldições Imperdoáveis, no que Ginny suspeitava (na verdade, tinha quase certeza) que havia o dedo de Dumbledore. Quando os exames acabaram, uma surpresa a aguardava.

\- Ginny, querida!

\- Mamãe? Bill? – ela foi correndo abraçá-los – Que ótimo! O que...

\- Bom, as _famílias_ dos campeões podem vir assistir à tarefa, sabia, querida?

\- E alguém duvida que nós somos a família do Harry? – completou Bill, jovial.

Quando Harry chegou, também ficou surpreso e agradecido ao vê-los ali. As famílias dos outros campeões também estavam lá. Cedric conversava com o Sr. e a Sra. Diggory, claramente feliz com a presença e o apoio dos pais. Viktor Krum falava muito rápido com os pais em búlgaro, e apesar de praticamente não conhecê-lo, Ginny pôde perceber que ele estava nervoso. Ao lado de Fleur Delacour, Ginny reconheceu Gabrielle, a irmãzinha que Harry salvara na segunda tarefa ("estupidamente, por sinal" acrescentou a vozinha que perseguia Ginny) e o casal que deveria ser os pais dela. Mas o que achou mais interessante foi ver que a campeã não olhava para os pais. Seguindo os olhos da francesa, Ginny notou que ela olhava... Bill! Não conseguiu conter um sorriso. _Também, Bill é mesmo lindo. O mais bonito dos seis._

A tarefa seria à noite dessa vez, e quando começou a escurecer, Ginny de repente passou a se sentir apreensiva. Como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer. Não sabia por quê... talvez estivesse sentindo falta da segurança da luz do dia. E de repente começou a se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins possíveis... que Harry não estava no torneio por vontade própria, fora colocado lá por alguém que queria prejudicá-lo... que Sirius se preocupara o ano inteiro com o afilhado, e dizia que "só respiraria outra vez quando o torneio terminasse"... Lembrou-se do ataque de Comensais na Copa Mundial e da Marca Negra conjurada no céu, embora não soubesse o que raios isso tinha a ver com a tarefa. A ansiedade positiva que estava sentindo deu lugar a um estado nervoso que ela não conseguia explicar. De repente, tudo o que importava era que a tarefa acabasse logo, com ou sem a vitória de Harry. Sentiu-se idiota e egoísta por esse pânico súbito, mas não podia evitar. Tentou disfarçar e até conseguiu com quase todos ao seu redor. Menos Draco. Ele percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

\- Não sei por que você está assim. Como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa com ele! O Potty já tinha que ter morrido há uns três anos, e mesmo assim está vivo até hoje. Vaso ruim não quebra, pode ficar tranquila.

Era impressionante como mesmo com as palavras mais insensíveis possíveis, Draco conseguia tranquilizá-la um pouco. Porque ele dissera uma verdade. Nada parecia afetar Harry! Aliás, afetava, mas ele sempre escapava, ainda que por um triz. __Mas por que eu estou pensando isso? Não vai acontecer nada, é apenas uma tarefa, e a mais tranquila de todas. Para de ser débil, Ginny.__

\- Vamos, já está na hora. Eu até ficaria com você para te deixar mais tranquila, mas sabe como é, tenho medo de vomitar em meio a tanta torcida pelo Cicatriz.

Ninguém, nunca, jamais entenderia como Draco era capaz de fazer bem a Ginny, ainda que (e principalmente) com aquelas palavras debochadas. A capacidade dele de não levar nada a sério a fazia pensar que não deveria levar também.

Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Ginny arregalou os olhos. O imenso labirinto do qual falara Hermione, com sebes muito altas, densas e espessas (tanto que nem a torcida na arquibancada via onde estava a Taça Tribruxo), tomara completamente o espaço do campo, deixando-o irreconhecível. Ginny repetiu mentalmente a palavra "torcida". De fato, o clima parecia incrivelmente com o da Final da Copa Mundial... ainda que em proporções bem reduzidas. A vibração era impressionante. Ginny olhava para todos os lados e parecia que estavam todos se divertindo... como se só ela pressentisse o perigo. Seria possível?

Bagman parecia, mais que nunca, um meninão. Empolgadíssimo, com as bochechas rosadas, saudou o público e começou a descrever as condições da tarefa. Harry e Cedric entrariam primeiro no labirinto, já que dividiam o primeiro lugar. Depois entraria Krum e, por último, Fleur. Os campeões que achassem que corriam perigo deviam soltar centelhas vermelhas para o alto, e seriam imediatamente socorridos.

Soou o primeiro apito, e Harry e Cedric entraram. E Ginny sentiu um súbito aperto no peito. Como se houvesse algo terrível esperando por ele naquele labirinto escuro. Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar "Volta, Harry!", mesmo sabendo que ele não escutaria, e não voltaria mesmo que escutasse. Entrou Krum depois dos dois, e, finalmente, Fleur ao quarto som de apito. Todos os campeões estavam lá dentro. Por que, por que se sentia daquele jeito? Haviam treinado, praticado... e ela _sabia_ que Dumbledore jamais arriscaria a vida de um campeão. O que de pior poderia acontecer era Harry perder o torneio. Não seria legal, mas... também não era uma tragédia. Observando melhor, Ginny viu que havia mais uma pessoa que parecia compartilhar da sua aflição. Sua mãe. O que ela não sabia se contava, já que Molly se afligia à toa. Os gêmeos e Bill pareciam excitados e ansiosos. Ron e Hermione estavam nervosos, mas parecia mais com o nervosismo dela mesma mais cedo. Um nervosismo "saudável".

Passado algum tempo (que para Ginny pareceram horas), viram faíscas vermelhas no ar. Um silêncio mortal se fez nas arquibancadas. Pouco depois, Moody, que estava de plantão rondando a parte externa do labirinto, retirava... Fleur Delacour do labirinto. Desmaiada. O que será que tinha acontecido? De longe não dava pra ver, e ela foi rapidamente levada dali. O mal estar de Ginny só aumentou. Mais faíscas vermelhas algum tempo depois... era Viktor Krum, desmaiado também! Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com eles? Ginny imaginou que, se estavam os dois desmaiados, tinham sido ajudados por Harry ou Cedric. O que queria dizer que pelo menos um dos dois estava bem. Torcia fervorosamente para que fossem os dois, mas, se não fosse possível, que fosse Harry.

Passou-se um bom tempo sem nada de novo. Sem faíscas vermelhas ou qualquer outro sinal vindo de dentro do labirinto. Ginny não sabia dizer se achava isso bom ou ruim. A ausência de centelhas vermelhas poderia significar que os dois estavam bem... ou que os dois estavam inconscientes, ou incapazes de pedir ajuda por algum ferimento grave. Mas o combinado era, que quando se passasse determinado tempo sem qualquer comunicação com os campeões, Moody tomaria providências para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mais tempo, muito mais tempo, e nada. Ginny começou a ver apreensão por parte de mais gente. Sua mãe já não disfarçava o desespero, e dizia que se Moody não fizesse alguma coisa naquele momento, ela ia lá tirar Harry do labirinto pessoalmente. Amos Diggory e a esposa também estavam muito nervosos. Ela, por sua vez, não sabia mais o que pensar. Sua mente só se concentrava em uma coisa. A certeza de que havia algo errado. _Certeza_. O labirinto era grande, sim, mas não era possível que demorassem tanto assim. Olhou para o lado sonserino da torcida, e aí se fez um alerta vermelho gigantesco dentro dela. Draco observava a cena com um olhar bastante intrigado. Logo ele, que não estava nem aí pra nada, e muito menos para Harry ou Cedric. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Ginny. Aquelas lágrimas que você nem sabe se são necessárias, e justamente por isso dá ainda mais vontade de chorar.

Finalmente, Moody se mexeu. Na verdade ele parecia querer fazer algo há muito tempo, mas provavelmente só agora o tempo limite para algum sinal dos campeões se extinguira. Pareciam ter passado séculos! Ginny viu o professor esquadrinhando as partes mais externas do labirinto com seu olho mágico e... nada. Até onde a visão dele alcançou, nada de Harry ou Cedric. Significava que eles deviam estar no coração do labirinto. Ele entrou. Ginny teve um súbito pensamento insano e aterrorizante. O de que quem entrava no labirinto não podia sair nunca mais. À medida que Moody ia se adentrando pelas sebes, ia deixando centelhas verdes no ar, sinal combinado que significava "não estão aqui". Se os encontrasse, seriam vermelhas. E a cada nova centelha, Ginny torcia com todas as suas forças para que fossem vermelhas. Mas eram sempre verdes. Sempre. De repente... Ginny sentiu que poderia gritar de alívio. Harry aparecera subitamente, com a Taça nas mãos, Cedric ao seu lado. Mas o alívio dela não durou mais que alguns segundos. Harry estava no chão, claramente sofrendo, ferido, ofegante, os olhos fechados. Segurava o braço de Cedric, e o rapaz estava imóvel. Assustadoramente imóvel, com os olhos abertos, assustados e fixos em algum lugar do nada. Lentamente, dolorosamente, morbidamente, a ficha começou a cair. Cedric estava... não, não podia ser. Ginny não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia... e continuaria se recusando a acreditar, se não ouvisse as palavras baixas, mas claras, de Cornelius Fudge.

\- Meu Deus, Diggory! Dumbledore... ele está morto!

 **N/A: Oi, querid s! Queria ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas não foi possível... Foi o último ambientado exclusivamente no ano do Torneio Tribruxo. O próximo já terá cenas no quinto ano do Draco (e quarto da Ginny). E a história começa a esquentar mais. :)**

 **KmileM:** Está aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado, embora não tenha Blaise nele haha! Também adoro ele, a amizade dele é fundamental pro Draco. Daqui a pouco ele volta. :)

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Coisa mais linda abrir o e-mail e encontrar três reviews suas! Amei! :))) Vou responder tudo de uma vez: você captou direitinho o sentimento deles. É magnético e meio incontrolável mesmo, e por isso o beijo não demorou. A ideia dessa história era que o sentimento deles se desenvolvesse relativamente rápido mesmo, embora, naturalmente, muita água ainda vai passar por debaixo dessa ponte. Aliás, já está passando, como você bem viu no capítulo 4. Que bom que você gostou haha! Também adoro um drama. Sim, você acertou de novo, cumpriram detenção juntos! Espero que o arrependimento do Draco tenha convencido você. Ah, e já que você gosta de capítulos longos, acho que vai gostar do próximo, está enorme! Quanto ao Blaise, já já ele volta, não vou dar spoiler não, mas no capítulo 8 rola uma interação entre ele e certa personagem. Hahaha! Espere e verá! Suas reviews me animam muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e por estar aqui. :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	7. E agora?

****Capítulo 7 – E agora?****

Uma semana... uma semana surreal havia se passado desde a morte de Cedric Diggory. Nesse tempo, já tinha corrido por toda a Hogwarts mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido na noite da terceira tarefa. Mas surgiam as teorias mais fantasiosas... até mesmo que Harry havia matado Cedric para ficar com o prêmio do Tribruxo sozinho, embora pouquíssima gente acreditasse nisso.

O fato era: Harry e Cedric haviam decidido, por senso comum, pegar a Taça Tribruxo juntos, uma vez que haviam se ajudado por todo o labirinto, acharam que era solução mais justa. Por insistência de Cedric, diga-se de passagem, uma vez que Harry estava com a perna ferida e jamais ganharia uma corrida até a Taça, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele só se ferira para ajudar Cedric. Enfim... os dois pegaram ao mesmo tempo e foram parar em um cemitério, pois a Taça era uma Chave de Portal. Aí aparecera um bruxo de capa negra segurando um pacote desconhecido. E o pacote ordenara, com uma voz aguda e sibilante: "Mate o outro."Depois disso, Harry só sentiu uma dor descomunal na cicatriz, enquanto a voz do bruxo de negro dizia _"_ _ _Avada Kedavra__ _"_ e Cedric Diggory caía morto ao seu lado.

Então ele fora amarrado a um túmulo pelo bruxo, que ele descobrira se tratar de Peter Pettigrew. E Pettigrew começou a fazer um ritual de magia negra para que o pacote (que Harry obviamente não tinha a menor dúvida de quem se tratava) revivesse. Retirara pó de ossos de dentro do túmulo, sangue do braço de Harry e depois decepara a própria mão direita fora. Jogara tudo dentro do caldeirão (onde já havia um líquido) junto com o bizarro conteúdo do pacote: do tamanho de um bebê, mas em mais nada parecido com um bebê. Voldemort, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão assustador. A poção sibilara, fumegara, mudara de cor... enquanto Harry torcia com todas as forças para que não desse certo... mas deu.

E Voldemort emergiu do caldeirão, pálido como a morte, fendas vermelhas no lugar dos olhos, narinas retas como as de uma cobra. Convocara os Comensais, eles apareceram aos montes, como se não tivessem se passado 13 anos. Explicara a Harry a magia que usara para ressurgir (osso do pai, sangue do inimigo, carne do servo, etc), torturara o garoto e depois decidira soltá-lo para duelar com ele. Esse foi seu grande erro.

Como as varinhas dos dois eram irmãs, elas se comportaram de uma maneira completamente inesperada, e a varinha de Voldemort começou a expelir sombras dos últimos feitiços realizados. A mão nova que dera a Pettigrew... o espírito de Cedric, denso e concreto, falando com Harry, pedindo ao garoto que levasse seu corpo de volta a Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo um fantasma temporário.. da mesma maneira, o espírito de Franco Bryce, o jardineiro trouxa da casa dos Riddle... Berta Jorkins... e os pais de Harry. James e Lily deram instruções sobre como Harry devia proceder para escapar... e ele escapara. Correra e desviara dos feitiços dos Comensais enquanto os "fantasmas" distraíam Voldemort, segurara o corpo real de Cedric pelo braço e usara um feitiço convocatório para a Taça... voltando, assim, a Hogwarts.

Mas a coisa não acabava aí... enquanto todos se distraíam com Cedric Diggory, alguém que supostamente devia ser Olho-Tonto Moody arrastara Harry para dentro da escola e fizera o garoto contar o que havia acontecido no cemitério. Depois se revelara como o fiel servidor do Lord em Hogwarts, o que havia colocado o nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo... e que fizera de tudo para o garoto ganhar o Torneio, justamente para que essa noite acontecesse. Só havia um problema. Harry havia sobrevivido. Isso não estava nos planos do Lord. Mas quando "Moody" estava prestes a matá-lo, eis que surge Dumbledore e o estupora, já sabendo que não se tratava de Moody. E eles descobrem se tratar de Barty Crouch Jr., supostamente morto em Azkaban há 12 anos, mas, na verdade, vivo por vontade da mãe, que morrera em seu lugar usando Poção Polissuco para se fazer passar por ele na prisão. A mesma poção que ele mesmo usara para se transformar em Moody.

Ele confirmava toda a história de Harry sobre a volta de Voldemort. Mas enquanto Dumbledore levava Harry para a ala hospitalar e deixava Crouch Jr. por conta de Minerva McGonnagal, eis que aparece Cornelius Fudge e ordena que um dementador execute o beijo fatal no rapaz, impedindo-o de depor para sempre. Recusa-se a acreditar em Harry, Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape e em todos os que confirmam o retorno de Voldemort. Recusa-se a preparar a si mesmo e a população bruxa para a guerra iminente. Fecha os olhos para o óbvio à sua frente, e isso é tudo. Bom, essa é a versão verdadeira dos fatos, que pouquíssima gente em Hogwarts ficou sabendo. Entre essas poucas pessoas, estava Ginny, que contou para Draco, que contou para Blaise, e os dois se tornaram os únicos sonserinos a saber o que realmente aconteceu (pelo menos por enquanto).

Refletindo sobre esses fatos, Draco concluiu que acreditava em tudo. Não, não era delírio do Potter. Era, na verdade, a única explicação lógica para a morte de Cedric Diggory, e o reaparecimento de um Barty Crouch Jr. supostamente morto. E o heroizinho imbecil não era mentiroso, isso não. Nem louco, embora Draco se divertisse muito com os artigos ridículos de Rita Skeeter querendo provar isso o tempo todo. Não, ele podia sentir uma tensão diferente no ar. Como se uma bomba pudesse explodir a qualquer momento…

Essa era a última noite, o último jantar deles em Hogwarts. A escola estava decorada não com as cores de uma possível casa campeã, mas apenas de preto. Luto por Diggory. E Dumbledore resolveu se pronunciar para acabar (ou tentar acabar) com as fofocas. Contar toda a verdade, a verdade que Draco já soubera por Ginevra, mas que chocava tantos que ainda não sabiam. "Cedric Diggory foi morto por Lord Voldemort", dizia ele. Depois, um discurso sobre união, bondade, etc, e Draco começou a se enfastiar. Ficou perdido nos próprios pensamentos até a hora do brinde. Brindaram a Cedric Diggory, e ele ergueu levemente a taça. Afinal, apesar de tudo, respeitava os mortos. E não podia dizer que não gostava de Diggory... nem que gostava. Era indiferente, apenas torcendo por ele para contrariar Potter. Mas não fazia mal brindar.

Foi quando Dumbledore decidiu fazer um segundo brinde... a Harry Potter, que sobrevivera apenas com sua coragem, depois de ter visto Voldemort retornar. Todos seguiram o exemplo do diretor, e também brindaram a Harry. A taça de Draco, porém, permaneceu intocada. ****Por que é que estão brindando ao Potter? O que foi que ele fez? Não impediu a morte de Cedric Diggory. Não impediu o Lord das Trevas de voltar. A única coisa que fez foi salvar a própria pele. Grande coisa. Grande herói**** **.**

Olhando ao redor, ele viu que não era o único na mesa da Sonserina a não brindar a Harry Potter. Não sabia se os colegas de casa haviam pensado a mesma coisa que ele, ou estavam só querendo contrariar Dumbledore e a Grifinória. Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo, ele sabia que estavam apenas o imitando. Embora eles fizessem parte da extensa gama de coisas que passaram a ser supérfluas em sua vida desde que ele conhecera Ginevra, sabia que os dois não perderiam facilmente a mania de segui-lo como dois canzarrões de caça. E, pensando bem, ele achava que o resto estava só sendo do contra mesmo. Menos mal. Apesar da falta de personalidade, pior seria se brindassem ao Cicatriz.

Ficou um pouco irritado ao ver que Blaise brindara, ainda que discretamente. Ia perguntar ao amigo por que raios fizera isso, quando sua atenção foi desviada para outra pessoa... alguém que ele tinha sérias desconfianças de que não estava se recusando a fazer o brinde apenas para ser do contra: Pansy. Essa tinha personalidade, até demais. Draco reparou que ela olhava as mesas das Casas no Salão Principal com desprezo e desagrado, como se pensasse "Patéticos". Percebendo o olhar do garoto em sua direção, Pansy virou-se subitamente para ele, e Draco deu um meio-sorriso de aprovação a ela, o qual ela retribuiu, como se soubesse perfeitamente por que ele estava sorrindo. Depois, virou-se na direção de Blaise.

\- Por que você brindou ao Potter?

Blaise sorriu, enigmático.

\- Não posso não, é? Tenho que andar atrás de você, como Weasley faz com Potter?

\- Para de gracinha, eu não disse isso. A questão é que ele não fez absolutamente nada, a não ser fugir correndo do cemitério e dos Comensais.

\- E que opção ele tinha, Draco? Como poderia enfrentar, sozinho, dezenas de Comensais e mais o Lord das Trevas?

\- Que se virasse! Ele não é Harry Potter, o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", o grande herói salvador do mundo? Fugir não é típico dos __corajosos__ _grifinórios_!

\- Bom... se formos considerar que Potter esteja contando a verdade... e acho que, como eu, você acredita nisso, independente de gostar ou não dele. Ficar amarrado a uma pedra de túmulo... ser torturado... depois duelar com um bruxo poderosíssimo cercado de todos aqueles Comensais... e ainda sobreviver pra contar a história, já é bastante coisa. Talvez, se ele tivesse morrido lá, naquele cemitério, as pessoas só soubessem realmente o que aconteceu quando já fosse tarde demais.

\- Isso só prova que o Lord das Trevas também não é lá muito inteligente. Se tinha Potter amarrado, por que foi que o soltou?

\- Ah, o orgulho...! Você sabe muito bem o que é isso, Draco. Imagino que ele deve ter pensado que sua própria consciência imunda sempre o faria se lembrar que só tinha conseguido acabar com o Potter porque ele estava indefeso... que ele nem sequer dera uma chance para o garoto tentar reagir... ou algo assim.

\- Grande coisa para quem tentou matar esse mesmo garoto quando ele ainda era um bebê.

\- Sabe que nisso você tem razão? – disse Blaise, pensativo – É verdade. Por que essa ânsia toda em matar Harry Potter?

\- Bem, eu não o culpo.

Blaise riu com gosto.

\- Ah, vamos, Draco, coitado do garoto de ouro... Tenho um leve pressentimento de que esse brinde vai ser uma das poucas manifestações públicas favoráveis que ele vai ter daqui pra frente.

\- Por quê?

\- Bom, só temos mesmo a palavra dele de que o Lord das Trevas está de volta. Nada de mortes, nada de ataques... nada que realmente __prove__ que o velho caos recomeçou. Você ouviu Dumbledore. "O Ministro da Magia não quer que eu diga isso a vocês" Acho que muita gente vai seguir o querido Ministro e não vai __querer__ acreditar no Potter, entende? É mais fácil não ver.

\- Querer é uma coisa, Blaise. Poder é outra. É uma grande estupidez um cego que não quer ver. Cedric Diggory está morto. Não _ferido_ , não _seriamente machucado_. __Morto__. Como morreu? Num trágico acidente durante o momento em que ele e Potter resolveram dar um passeio fora de Hogwarts? – disse Draco, num tom cético – Sim, porque Potter não saiu andando do labirinto. Ele apareceu deitado no chão, segurando o cadáver do Diggory com uma das mãos e a Taça com a outra, o que é uma prova clara de que a Taça era mesmo uma chave de portal. Algo que definitivamente não estava nos planos desse torneio. E temos o fato de que _Dumbledore_ acredita no Potter. As pessoas amam, idolatram o homem. Tudo o que ele diz é lei.

\- Mas a Weasley não disse que Fudge discutiu com ele, não quis acreditar em nada do que ele dizia? E temos ainda o falso Moody, que recebeu um beijinho carinhoso que o deixou sem alma, de modo que não pode testemunhar confirmando a história. Sei não, Draco... algo me diz que o ministro vai tentar negar enquanto puder essa volta do Lord das Trevas.

\- Ainda não consigo __acreditar__ que aquele maldito era uma farsa. Filho de Crouch? Que bizarro... – e aí ele se exaltou de repente – Como as pessoas vão poder ser burras o bastante para não estranhar nem ao menos isso, Blaise? Um cara que teoricamente deveria estar enterrado em Azkaban ressurge dos mortos de repente?

\- Afinal de contas, Draco, você quer que as pessoas acreditem no Potter, então?

\- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o Potter.

\- Eu sei... a minha pergunta, na verdade, é: você quer que as pessoas saibam a verdade? Você sabe muito bem __quem__ Potter acusou de fazer parte dos Comensais. Você __quer__ que todos saibam disso?

Draco ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Não sabia responder a pergunta de Blaise... afinal, queria que se tornasse público o fato de que seu pai era um servidor do Lord das Trevas? Bom, verdade ele já sabia que era. Não por causa de Potter, mas porque seu pai sempre dizia que se o Lord algum dia retornasse (mesmo que falasse como quem não acreditava realmente que isso podia acontecer), ele voltaria para seu lado. Principalmente quando se irritava com quaisquer assuntos relacionados a trouxas, sangues-ruins e seus simpatizantes, os quais eram as vítimas favoritas do Lord. E todos os nomes que Potter dissera pensavam como Lucius. Portanto, que eles todos estiveram naquele cemitério, era fato.

Agora, se Draco desejava que isso se tornasse público... Na verdade, o que ele queria mesmo era que o Lord não tivesse voltado. Porque tinha certeza do que viria a seguir. Já tinha 15 anos, não era mais uma criança. Seu pai ia querer que ele seguisse seus passos e se tornasse, também, um Comensal da Morte. O que ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazer. Não queria tomar partido nenhum na guerra que se seguiria agora, simplesmente porque não concordava com as ideias de nenhum dos lados. Viu que Blaise o olhava, como se esperando uma resposta, e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

\- É, acho que talvez não... Terei um pouco mais de paz se as coisas forem realmente como você acha que vão ser. Eu imagino que meu pai não vai fazer tanta pressão para que eu me junte a ele enquanto tudo ficar nas sombras. Mas acho difícil, sabe... mesmo que o Ministério queira vendar os próprios olhos e os da população bruxa, não vai conseguir por muito tempo.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Esse anonimato pode ser uma grande vantagem para o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais. E eles vão ser aproveitar disso, se puderem. Imagina, Comensais por todos os lados no Ministério...

\- É, imagina o tamanho da __burrice__! Ah, mas quando vier à tona... Fudge vai se ferrar.

\- Vai mesmo. Mas acho que o próprio Fudge quer acreditar que tudo seja uma grande ilusão do Potter.

\- E a imprensa, Blaise? Vai ficar calada? Vai deixar passar uma história como essa?

\- E desde quando é interesse da imprensa ser inimiga do governo, Draco? O __Profeta__ vai dizer exatamente o que Fudge mandar.

\- E o que eles vão falar? A história ridícula que está correndo por aí de que Potter matou Diggory e agora está querendo pôr a culpa no Lord? – perguntou Draco, debochado.

\- Ah, não... não vão transformar o rapaz num criminoso, isso seria muito grave... mas vão tentar desacreditá-lo de todas as formas. A Rita Skeeter já não vem fazendo isso há um bom tempo?

\- E você acha que alguém acreditou nessa mulher?

\- Mas agora é interesse do Ministério... talvez eles até a transformem numa repórter... digamos... séria, se ela concordar em continuar as agressões ao Potter.

\- Isso daria um trabalho... mas até que seria divertido ver o Potty passar por maluco. – disse Draco, com um sorriso de desdém.

\- Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar isso. Eu aposto qualquer coisa como o Fudge vai fingir que nada aconteceu, e muita gente ainda vai engolir.

\- E quanto ao Dumbledore?

\- Essa é a minha maior dúvida. Será que vão querer fazer ele passar por maluco também?

\- Duvido que conseguiriam. Eu já disse, todo mundo ama o velho.

\- Amam o Potter também, Draco. Mas você não faz ideia do que se pode fazer com um pouco de _persuasão_.

\- Eu faço ideia sim. Mas, mesmo que você esteja certo, sempre vai ter aquele grupinho que vai acreditar no Potter e no Dumbledore.

\- Ah, isso com certeza! Mas se eles forem minoria, o que vão poder fazer? Até eles conseguirem provar que um bruxo das trevas ressurgiu quase dos mortos, vão estar de pés e mãos atadas. Imagino que, no próprio Ministério, vai ter até gente sendo demitida se insistir em ficar contra a posição do governo.

\- Vamos viver em uma ditadura, então?

Blaise viu a cara de desagrado do amigo e pensou: "Pronto. A coisa chegou ao ponto fraco do Draco."

\- Mas você não disse que seria divertido ver o Potter passar por maluco?

\- Isso sim, mas não tinha pensado que as coisas poderiam chegar a uma ditadura. Bem... nunca se sabe... se todos enxergarem o óbvio, talvez não cheguem mesmo.

\- Você está confiando muito na inteligência das pessoas, Draco.

Draco deu de ombros, e os dois saíram da mesa. Mas ele fez o caminho de volta para a Torre da Sonserina um tanto pensativo. Essa história de "não poder ir contra a posição do governo" não o agradara em nada... embora não tivesse a certeza de que ia mesmo ser assim. E o pior: não sabia o que queria que acontecesse. Odiava a indecisão... uma coisa era não tomar partido nenhum porque não queria mesmo tomar. Outra, completamente diferente (e desprezível, na sua opinião), era não ter uma posição porque não _sabia_ o que queria. De repente pensou em Ginevra. ****Ela certamente vai ficar do lado do Potter…**** Mas isso não era motivo para ele ficar também. Aliás, acontecesse o que acontecesse, jamais ficaria __do lado do Potter__. Ficaria apenas do lado de Draco Malfoy.

O dia amanheceu cinzento em Hogwarts. As nuvens que não ameaçavam chuva, mas nem por isso davam indícios de que poderia sair o sol, eram uma perfeita amostra de como estava o espírito da maioria das pessoas. Uma semana não apagava a morte de um colega e as circunstâncias em que ela ocorrera. Mas, principalmente, estavam todos sem saber o que pensar com o chocante discurso de Dumbledore na noite anterior. Aliás, todos não. Alguns sabiam perfeitamente o que pensar. E isso não os deixava com o espírito menos cinzento e opaco.

Draco resolveu se despedir de Ginny de manhã bem cedo, antes de todos acordarem. Mandou Pandora, sua coruja (uma linda coruja negra, ****aliás, muito mais bonita e garbosa do que aquela coisa branca insossa do Potter**** **)** com um pequeno bilhete ao quarto da garota. A coruja era muito bem instruída. Devia bater devagarinho na janela, e só entrar e entregar o bilhete se fosse Ginevra quem abrisse ("a ruiva, Pandora, só tem ela de ruiva lá, entendeu?"). Se ela fizesse tudo bem silenciosamente, com certeza nenhuma das outras saberia que uma coruja esteve no quarto.

Dito e feito. Quarenta minutos depois, Ginny estava no corredor de sempre, onde Draco havia dito que estaria. Draco estava com a cabeça e um dos pés recostados na parede, e as mãos para trás. Exibia no olhar um visível tédio. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela parecia mais linda que o normal. Draco achava que era alguma coisa no cabelo... ou nos olhos. Mas foi com fingido desinteresse que ele disse:

\- Slytherin, como as mulheres demoram pra se arrumar!

 _Impressionante como mesmo assim ele é incrivelmente atraente!_

\- Mas vale a pena, como você pode ver... – ela respondeu, marota.

Ele não pôde conter o riso.

\- Quer dizer que a convivência comigo transformou você numa convencida... que interessante, Ginevra. Seus __amiguinhos__ já sabem disso?

\- Claro que não. Essa _Ginevra_ é exclusividade sua.

\- Então eu sou realmente um cara de sorte.

E a beijou.

\- A sua coruja é muito linda, Draco. Mas tinha um arzinho superior irritante... por que será?

\- Porque ela é muito bem ensinada.

\- Você vai me mandar cartas por ela durante as férias?

\- Talvez... imagino que você não vai aguentar de saudade de mim.

\- Eu? Na verdade eu pensei em você, coitadinho, tão solitário em sua _mansão…_ eu vou estar na Toca, cheia de gente!

\- Cheia de coelhos, você quer dizer, né? Ah, isso me faz pensar em uma coisa... minha coruja não vai conseguir chegar naquele lugar. E se chegar, não vai _acreditar_ que o dono dela está mandando cartas para alguém que more naquilo. Desculpa, não vai dar.

\- Ah, entendo... – disse ela, com um ar de inconfundível piedade – sua coruja não te obedece. Tudo bem, eu compreendo.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura.

\- Não me provoca.

Ela sorriu.

\- Ai, como é fácil vencer você... tão previsível!

\- Ah, é? Então preveja isso.

Largou-a e saiu andando pelo corredor. Ginny gargalhou.

\- Draco... Draco, não seja criança. Draco, volta aqui!

Ele continuou andando como se não a ouvisse. Ela suspirou.

\- Ah, está bem! – gritou – Vou tomar café então, Harry deve estar me esperando!

Draco se virou num movimento automático, antes que pudesse se conter. Como ela __ousava__ provocá-lo ainda mais, principalmente falando no __maldito__ Potter? Quando olhou para ela, viu que ela sorria provocante. E... era impressão dele ou só agora ela afrouxara a gravata do uniforme e abrira uns dois botões da blusa de gola? Somando isso ao fato de que Draco finalmente percebeu a principal diferença na aparência de Ginevra (os lábios, mais corados do que o normal, com algum brilho em tom de rosa que os deixava ainda mais convidativos), não pôde pensar em outra coisa pra fazer que não fosse voltar de repente, segurá-la com força possessiva e beijá-la ardentemente. Quando o beijo acabou, ele viu que, sem querer, revertera o jogo a seu favor. Ela estava completamente sem fôlego e até um pouco tonta. Ele a amparou quando ela cambaleou, e sorriu.

\- Será que agora você admite que vai sentir minha falta?

\- Não sei... – ela respondeu, ainda tonta, e em seguida sorriu de volta – Mas sei que o seu beijo é ainda melhor quando você está irritado.

A satisfação pelo elogio destruiu completamente qualquer resquício de irritação pelas palavras anteriores dela.

Quando as carruagens sem cavalo se posicionaram para levar os estudantes à estação, todos pareciam anormalmente ansiosos em subir em uma. Era como se deixar o castelo fosse deixar também as sombras da morte e do perigo que pairavam sobre ele. Como se, ao voltar para casa, todos se dessem conta de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e a vida seria normal como sempre. Mas alguns sabiam que não seria assim. Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts já estava esperando por eles, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred e George pegaram um vagão para si e passaram a maior parte da viagem jogando, conversando e rindo. Mas não para fingir que as sombras não existiam. Justamente por terem plena consciência delas, achavam que pelo menos durante uma inocente viagem tinham o direito de se divertir um pouco.

Quando os Weasleys se despediram de Harry e Hermione e já estavam se preparando para usar o Flu do bar mais próximo para chegar em casa, perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. A comitiva que havia intimidado os tios de Harry na estação (que incluía o verdadeiro Moody e outras pessoas que eles não conheciam) não deixara a companhia deles, e, juntamente com Arthur e Molly, não parecia os estar guiando ao lugar de sempre.

\- Aonde vamos, mãe? – perguntou Fred.

\- Você vai ver, querido.

\- Não vamos para a Toca? – insistiu Ron.

\- Não, Ron – respondeu o pai – Dessa vez não vamos.

\- E para onde vamos? – dessa vez era George.

\- Não ouviu sua mãe? – cortou Moody, ríspido – Siga-nos e faça perguntas depois.

Chegaram a um local escuro e abandonado. A experiência com o mundo bruxo, porém, dizia a Ron, Ginny e os gêmeos que se tratava de algo mais. Dito e feito. Com algumas palavras e feitiços saídos da varinha de Moody, apareceu uma legião de vassouras que estavam escondidas ali de alguma forma provavelmente mais complicada que o necessário (afinal, era Moody).

\- Cada um pegue uma e me siga – comandou ele.

\- Mas não há vassouras suficientes! – ponderou Ginny.

\- É claro que há. – respondeu Molly – Você e Ron não vão sozinhos. Você vai comigo e Ron com seu pai.

Em meio aos protestos de "Não sou mais criança!" e "Posso perfeitamente voar sozinho!" vindos dos dois, os pais se posicionaram nas vassouras.

\- Vamos logo, vocês dois, não é hora para criancices! – o tom anormalmente sério e irritado do pai conseguiu silenciá-los, e os dois acabaram obedecendo.

Com feitiços de camuflagem, todos meio que desapareceram no ar enquanto voavam para um lugar que Ginny não fazia a menor ideia de onde era ou mesmo __o que__ era. Esse pensamento dava um frio no estômago, pois era a verdadeira prova de as coisas realmente haviam mudado. Uma guerra silenciosa estava começando, e ninguém parecia saber ao certo o rumo que ela tomaria. Depois de algum tempo voando no ar frio da noite, eles chegaram a uma rua de Londres e pousaram entre uma casa de número 13 e outra de número 11. Papéis foram dados aos filhos Weasley junto com a recomendação "Leiam e memorizem rápido!". Ginny leu o seu (em que havia uma caligrafia fina e familiar) rapidamente: __A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se em Grimmauld Place, número 12__. Rapidamente a tinta desapareceu e uma casa surgiu entre as duas. A comitiva entrou primeiro, enquanto Molly e Arthur esperaram os filhos.

\- Vamos, crianças, entrem agora. – disse a mãe.

Os filhos entraram no que descobriram ser uma grande, nobre e antiga casa, que só mesmo por magia poderosa poderia estar escondida naquela rua trouxa. Ginny sentiu arrepios. Sussurros pareciam acompanhá-los por onde quer que andassem, e naquela escuridão não havia como saber de onde vinham. De repente fez-se ouvir uma voz alta e num tom de forçada jovialidade, contrastando completamente com todo aquele clima sepulcral.

\- Ah, não se preocupem. Essa casa adora mostrar a todos o que realmente é: desagradável. Acho que não adianta muito, mas enfim... sejam bem-vindos.

E archotes se acenderam repentinamente, revelando o rosto do padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Ele sorria, parecendo feliz em vê-los, embora Ginny tivesse certeza de que algo impedia que a felicidade dele fosse completa.

 _\- / -_

Já se passavam alguns dias desde que Draco voltara para casa, e o pai parecia sempre ocupado. Ao que o garoto ficava muito grato, uma vez que as inevitáveis pressões estavam sendo adiadas. O único problema é que estava se sentindo entediado. Nunca em sua vida torcera tanto para as férias acabarem, a fim de que pudesse retornar a Hogwarts. E ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Em casa, não havia ansiedade por encontros secretos nos corredores, ou pelos inesperados e tão esperados encontros não-marcados. Em casa, não havia para quem sorrir enviesadamente no café da manhã e vê-la olhar para os lados com medo de que alguém visse. Em casa, não havia Ginevra. Depois de alguns intermináveis dias, resolveu escrever para ela. Não seria algo que demonstrasse o quanto ele sentia falta dela (afinal, ele era, acima de tudo, um Malfoy), mas sim uma carta descontraída. ****A quem eu quero enganar? Assim que essa carta chegar, ela vai perceber que eu estou desesperado atrás dela.**** Decidindo-se por ignorar esse insistente pensamento, começou a escrever. Depois de inúmeros rascunhos rasgados, conseguiu algo que considerou satisfatório e mandou.

Porém, os dias se passaram e nada de Pandora voltar com a resposta de Ginevra. Milhares de pensamentos, cada um mais improvável que o outro, passavam pela cabeça de Draco, inclusive o mais absurdo de todos: ela simplesmente não se interessar mais por ele.

Quando a coruja regressou, depois do que pareceram semanas, estava com uma carta. Draco a pegou ansioso, para descobrir, entre decepcionado e intrigado, que era a mesma que ele havia mandado. Ou seja, Pandora não havia entregado a carta a Ginevra.

\- Escuta aqui, Pandora. Eu sei que eu nunca mandaria cartas para um lugar como aquele estando em meu estado normal de sanidade mental, mas é uma necessidade, entende?

Mas a coruja piava, frenética, de uma maneira que Draco conhecia bem... sua vaidosa Pandora ficava indignada assim nas raríssimas vezes em que falhava em alguma de suas missões. Ou seja... ela não havia sequer __encontrado__ Ginevra. O sonserino começou a estranhar. Afinal, a despeito de todas as piadas, ele sabia que, fosse onde fosse a "casa" dos Weasleys, Pandora encontraria. O que o fazia chegar à conclusão de que a garota não estava lá. Ficou quieto, pensando, enquanto a coruja se refazia da viagem infrutífera com água fresca e os deliciosos petiscos que só mesmo um bom Malfoy era capaz de proporcionar. Onde estaria Ginevra? Estaria em perigo? Algo lhe dizia que não, pois sabia que os comensais não estavam agindo abertamente ainda. Então, por que ela não estava na tal "toca"?

 _\- / -_

 _ _Grimmauld Place__

Passadas algumas semanas, Ginny descobriu, afinal, que não era tão emocionante assim viver no Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix. Sim, ela e os irmãos entenderam rapidamente que a casa de Sirius fora escolhida para sede da revivida ordem da qual muitos fizeram parte na antiga guerra (inclusive seus pais) por ser o local com mais métodos de segurança possíveis (afinal, a tradicional família Black não gostava de intrusos, muito menos sangues-ruins, traidores do sangue, pobretões, etc). Além disso, fora adicionado a ela o Feitiço __Fidelius__ , cujo guardião era, logicamente, Dumbledore. Assim, eles estavam no local mais seguro do mundo, onde o que de mais excitante que acontecia eram os berros do retrato da mãe de Sirius, que o filho descobrira, irritadíssimo, que não havia como retirar da parede. Certo, até que não era bem assim. Reuniões secretíssimas eram realizadas constantemente ali, e Fred e George arrumaram um jeito de escutar as que eram possíveis.

\- Orelhas extensíveis – diziam eles, com um sorrisinho – Nossa nova invenção que certamente vai ser um sucesso absoluto em Hogwarts. E aqui, ela vai ser de grande ajuda pra gente.

Eles estavam certos. Com as orelhas, puderam ouvir coisas que seus pais jamais contariam a eles, embora não fossem __tão__ emocionantes assim. O máximo que conseguiam ouvir é que havia gente da Ordem seguindo e marcando os Comensais, outros trabalhando para recrutar mais gente para a própria Ordem, outros montando serviço de guarda a alguém ou alguma coisa... isso despertara a curiosidade de Ginny por algum tempo, mas acabou deduzindo que a guarda era para Harry. __Ele vai ficar furioso quando souber__ , pensou ela. De vez em quando Snape aparecia por lá, mas nem com as Orelhas Extensíveis era possível descobrir o que era dito nas reuniões em que ele participava. De qualquer forma, Ginny não confiava nele. Nem ela nem nenhum dos irmãos Weasley.

\- Eu gostaria muito de saber o que ele escreve nos seus relatórios _ultrassecretos_... – dizia Bill, a voz impregnada de desprezo – Provavelmente um monte de mentiras para encobrir seus amiguinhos comensais.

Isso, acima de tudo, fazia Ginny detestar Snape. Se Bill não gostava dele, isso decidia a situação.

No mais, a rotina era limpar (ou pelo menos tentar limpar) a casa, que estava imunda e cheia de coisas desnecessárias. Rotina que fora quebrada uma vez, por um fato extremamente desagradável: Percy, que chegara todo cheio de si contando que tinha sido promovido a assistente júnior do ministro. Mas como todos sabiam que Fudge só concedia espaço a quem se colocasse contra Dumbledore, foi fácil ver por quais caminhos Percy estava se enveredando. Houve uma grande briga nesse dia. E, para surpresa de todos, era Arthur quem gritava com o filho, enquanto Molly permanecia quieta, apenas chorando de decepção e tristeza. E, a partir do dia em que Percy saiu de casa dizendo que não pertencia mais à família, nunca mais o nome dele foi mencionado pelo pai. Ginny, apesar de ter ficado com raiva do irmão, sentiu uma pontada de pena. Era a ambição de Percy levando-o para o lado errado, deixando-o cego como Fudge. No fim, ela sabia que a verdade viria à tona e ele se envergonharia do que fizera... a única dúvida era se ele reconheceria isso diante da família. Ginny teve, então, a impressão de que perdera o irmão, e chorou.

Além de tudo, sentia uma falta imensa de Draco. E nem sequer podia escrever a ele, pois todos desaconselhavam que saíssem muitas cartas dali. Ela sabia que, se tivesse uma coruja, não se importaria com isso... mas teria que pedir a coruja de Ron emprestada, e sabia que isso despertaria tantas perguntas, que no fim, sua intenção de mandar uma carta com privacidade seria completamente destruída, o que a forçaria a desistir de escrever.

O melhor de se viver ali eram as pessoas novas que Ginny conhecera. A família Tonks, que consistia em Ted, Andromeda e sua filha Nymphadora (que jamais, em hipótese alguma, aceitava ser chamada de Nymphadora, a não ser pela mãe, a quem não conseguia convencer a chamá-la pelo sobrenome), eram as pessoas de quem ela mais gostava. A Tonks filha era extremamente estabanada e derrubava tudo que encontrava pela frente, mas era também muito divertida e engraçada. Era uma metamorfomaga, por isso sempre assumia uma aparência diferente. Seu pai, Ted, era um bruxo nascido trouxa, e era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis que Ginny já conhecera. Tinha um olhar inteligente e afetuoso, e sempre uma história engraçada para contar (a maioria delas envolvendo seus parentes trouxas). Andromeda, que era prima em primeiro grau de Sirius, era uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos surpreendentemente violeta, decidida e ao mesmo tempo meiga, de quem Ginny gostou instantaneamente. Era capaz de ser doce ou amarga conforme a situação requisitasse. Uma vez, durante uma reunião, não foram necessárias as Orelhas Extensíveis para ouvir uma discussão dela com Snape sobre uma missão que estava supostamente atrasada. Quando saiu da sala, batendo a porta, e foi para a cozinha beber água, Ginny estava lá e sentiu um pouco de medo que pudesse sobrar pra ela também. Andromeda, no entanto, virou-se para ela sorridente e disse:

\- Aposto que vocês adoraram isso.

Bebeu a água calmamente, enquanto Ginny olhava para ela intrigada, e depois acrescentou:

\- Snape tem o dom de me deixar nervosa. Mas andar pelo jardim sempre me acalma. Gostaria de ir comigo?

\- Jardim? Existe um jardim aqui?

E foi aí que Ginny descobriu o que passou a ser um de seus passatempos favoritos naquela casa sombria. O maravilhoso jardim que ela demorou tanto a saber que existia.

\- Andromeda... como isso é possível?

\- Isso se chama magia, minha querida.

\- Sim, eu sei... mas ainda assim... parece impossível.

Ali estava a maior variedade de plantas raras e bonitas que Ginny já vira em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha a impressão de que cada uma delas tinha uma cor diferente, e irradiava um brilho que fazia todas as tonalidades se encontrarem no ar e darem uma aura de paraíso ao jardim. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, boquiaberta, contemplando aquela cena de beleza excepcional, até que foi despertada pela voz rouca e suave de Andromeda, impregnada de nostalgia.

\- Foi o tio Alphard quem fez esse jardim aqui. Viajou por todo o mundo bruxo atrás dessas plantas e as trouxe para cá, dando seu toque especial, é claro. Ele tinha realmente um dom para captar a beleza, como um artista.

\- Acho que eu nunca vi uma coisa tão linda em toda a minha vida.

Andromeda riu.

\- Provavelmente não viu mesmo. Eu vivi um pouco mais que você, e ainda não vi... Bom, de qualquer forma, ainda bem que o tio Alphard era um gênio. Senão, essa maravilha não estaria mais aqui.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Ginny, espantada. Afinal, quem ia querer se livrar de algo tão lindo?

\- Porque quando ele rompeu com a família, tentaram destruir o jardim, para descartar qualquer lembrança dele aqui. Mas, como você vê... não tiveram sucesso.

\- E por que ele brigou com a família?

\- Porque era diferente de todos eles, assim como eu e Sirius. Como era brilhante, o comportamento dele era tolerado pelos irmãos. Mas quando Sirius saiu de casa, e tio Alphard resolveu deixar dinheiro para ele... aí foi a gota d'água. Tio Orion, que se tornou o patriarca Black depois da morte de vovô Pollux, expulsou-o daqui.

\- Me desculpe por dizer isso, Andromeda, mas sua família parece um tanto quanto... intransigente.

\- Intransigente? Acho que você está sendo condescendente com eles. "Horrível" seria a palavra apropriada. Ainda bem que escapei da convivência deles ainda mais cedo do que Sirius e tio Alphard.

\- Quando casou com Ted?

\- Exatamente. Eles nunca aceitariam meu casamento com um "sangue-ruim", não é mesmo? Mas eu não estava nem um pouco interessada no julgamento deles... Ted é alguns anos mais velho que eu, portanto, quando eu terminei Hogwarts, ele já tinha um emprego. Assim, nos casamos imediatamente e eu nunca mais vi minha mãe, meu pai ou minhas irmãs.

Não havia nenhum resquício de tristeza na voz dela ao dizer isso. Pelo contrário, foi sorrindo que ela acrescentou:

\- Somente Sirius ia sempre me visitar, é claro... desde pequeno que ele nunca seguiu nenhuma regra dos Black. Resultado: fugiu de casa aos 16 anos.

\- E foi viver com você e Ted?

\- Não. Ted e eu vivíamos longe da cidade, e Sirius queria ficar na civilização. Ele foi acolhido pelo seu melhor amigo.

\- O pai de Harry?

\- Isso mesmo. James e os pais fizeram questão de que Sirius ficasse com eles até que completasse 17 anos, pudesse ter acesso à herança do tio Alphard e, assim, montar sua própria casa.

\- E ele também não viu mais os pais?

\- Bom, ele agora vê a mãe todos os dias... – respondeu Andromeda, irônica. – Via o irmão na escola, no último ano, e chegou a vê-lo umas poucas vezes antes que Regulus morresse.

\- Nossa... o irmão de Sirius está morto?

\- Está. Ele virou Comensal da Morte assim que deixou Hogwarts. Mas parece que quis desistir, e como Voldemort não aceita carta de demissão... – ela fez um gesto como o de uma faca passando pela garganta.

Ginny fez uma careta.

\- Aposto que os pais dele não discordavam das ideias do Lord das Trevas.

\- Nem um pouco. - disse Andromeda, disfarçando o estranhamento que sentiu por escutar o título "Lord das Trevas" vindo da boca de uma Weasley – Só não se juntaram a ele ativamente porque já eram mais velhos. Decidiram ficar na mansão e dar apenas apoio moral e financeiro, quando ele precisasse.

\- Por que todas as famílias de sangue puro têm que ser assim?

\- A sua não é...

\- E olha como vivemos. Olha a nossa situação financeira, Andromeda. Por acaso você sabe como os Weasleys perderam tudo?

\- Sei sim, Ginny. Sei da velha história, da velha briga, do golpe dado em seu tataravô pelos irmãos quando ele permitiu que a filha se casasse com um trouxa. Mas... isso incomoda você? Digo, essa situação? Preferia viver numa mansão como essa? Ou se sente feliz na Toca?

\- Não me incomoda, Andromeda. Sou muito feliz na Toca, muito mesmo... mas... Percy, por exemplo, não era. Olha o que a ambição fez com ele... sei também o quanto Ron detesta ser pobre, e Fred e George...

\- E você gosta?

\- É como eu disse, Andromeda, sou muito feliz lá e...

\- Não estou mais falando da Toca, Ginny. Sei o que existe lá que faz você tão feliz. Estou falando de _ter uma situação financeira difícil_. Você gosta? Ou pretende melhorá-la ao sair de Hogwarts?

\- Bem, eu... pretendo, é claro... mas...

\- Então não deve culpar seus irmãos por não gostarem. Com exceção de Percy, tenho certeza de que todos vocês são felizes de alguma forma. Só não querem ter privações para sempre, não é? Afinal, quem é que disse que um pouco de ambição é pecado? Desde que bem dosada, acho que faz até bem.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. As palavras de Andromeda lembravam as de Draco... "um pouco de ambição faz até bem...". No caso de Draco, era mais que um pouco... mas ainda assim, ela não achava exagerada. Lembrou-se subitamente dos planos que ela e Draco faziam juntos em Hogwarts... ousados, ambiciosos, inteligentes e divertidos. De fato, se havia uma prova de que ela concordava plenamente com Andromeda, essa prova era Draco.

\- ... Draco. – dizia Andromeda. Ginny deu um pulo.

\- O que você disse?

Andromeda se assustou com a reação de Ginny.

\- Disse que minha irmã caçula sempre foi ambiciosa, mas ainda teria salvação se não tivesse casado com aquele demônio loiro. E que ele agora certamente vai tentar envenenar também a mente de Draco. Por quê?

\- Você... sua irmã... você é irmã de Narcissa Malfoy?

\- Originalmente nascida Narcissa _Black_ , sim. Por que tão espantada, Ginny?

Ginny não respondeu. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e nada tinha a ver com a surpresa da descoberta de que Andromeda era tia de Draco (embora essa surpresa fosse genuína). Por um momento, parecia que Andromeda lera seus pensamentos, ao começar, subitamente, a falar de Draco no mesmo instante em que Ginny pensava nele.

\- Eu... jamais poderia imaginar. Você.. é completamente diferente dela... da imagem que eu tenho dela... e de toda a família dela.

\- Claro que sou. É como eu disse, sou diferente. Narcissa e Bellatrix eram as irmãs autenticamente Black. Eu era o patinho feio. As duas fizeram seus casamentos perfeitos com milionários sangues-puros da alta sociedade bruxa, enquanto eu me casei com Ted. Mas é como eu estava dizendo... sempre vi algo de malévolo em Bellatrix, portanto não me espantei quando ela foi para o lado dos Comensais. Mas Narcissa... tenho certeza que ela teria salvação se não tivesse casado com Malfoy, e espero que Draco ainda tenha.

\- Ah, ele tem. – disse Ginny, sem pensar. Andromeda olhou para ela com espanto.

\- É mesmo? Você conversa com ele? Sempre achei que todos os Weasleys odiassem os Malfoys!

\- Eu... bem... é... eles odeiam mesmo... é que...

Ginny sentiu que corava furiosamente e entrou em pânico, sem saber o que responder a Andromeda. Afinal, as palavras escaparam dela antes que pudesse se conter.

\- É que uma vez... uma vez Draco me chamou para dançar e... ficamos amigos.

Andromeda olhou para ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Ginny achou que não se expressara direito. Resolveu tentar outra vez.

\- No Baile de Inverno, Draco me chamou para dançar. Na verdade, ele estava provocando meu amigo Neville, que estava dançando comigo e pisava toda hora no meu pé. Neville é muito desajeitado, e Draco sempre gostou de implicar com ele. Então Draco disse ao Neville que eu não queria mais dançar com ele porque ele estava pisando no meu pé. E me arrastou para a pista, antes que eu pudesse brigar com ele. E desde então, eu passei a conversar com ele, e ficamos amigos.

\- É mesmo? Isso é ótimo! Então quer dizer que você é amiga do Draco? Como ele é? Não se tornou insuportável como o pai? Ele dança bem?

A voz de Andromeda era tão animada e cheia de inocente empolgação que Ginny não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Uma de cada vez, Andromeda! Ele... ele é diferente de todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Decididamente não é insuportável. É ambicioso, inteligente... tem pavor da minha família, mas já conseguimos superar esse pequeno incômodo. E... ele dança muito bem, sim.

\- Ginny, você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz! Eu não pensei que conseguiria notícias do meu sobrinho aqui! Me fala mais dele... como é essa questão da família?

\- Nós já tivemos uma briga muito feia por causa disso. Peguei ele discutindo com Ron uma vez, humilhando e falando barbaridades da minha família. Fiquei um bom tempo sem falar com ele. Mas uma vez pegamos detenção juntos, e ele me fez escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. E ele me disse coisas que eu nunca esperava ouvir. Como, por exemplo, ele odeia ser comparado ao pai o tempo todo. Ele sempre chamou meu pai de perdedor, mas admitiu considera o próprio pai muito mais perdedor que o meu. E falou muitas outras coisas que eu nunca esperava ouvir dele, e me pediu desculpas! O que foi ainda mais surpreendente, pois Draco é muito orgulhoso.

Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, mas Andromeda não pareceu ter qualquer dificuldade para entender. E continuou fazendo perguntas sobre Draco, envolvendo Ginny lentamente, até que, sem qualquer aviso, disse:

\- Tudo isso me deixa muito feliz, Ginny. E o melhor de tudo é que sei que é verdade. Pois se ele fosse um arrogante miserável como o pai, não teria se apaixonado por você.

O espanto no olhar de Ginny não deixou mais nenhuma dúvida em Andromeda. Se a garota não soubesse do que ela estava falando, certamente teria uma reação mais contida, faria uma cara de descrença e até riria... não praticamente pularia de susto e ficaria vermelha de vergonha, como fez agora. Era a reação típica de quem era descoberto de repente.

\- Está tudo bem – disse Andromeda, com um sorriso tranquilizador – Eu estou realmente feliz por vocês. E principalmente por saber que tenho um sobrinho tão maravilhoso. Bom, eu acredito que ele __seja__ maravilhoso... ou seus olhos não brilhariam tanto enquanto fala dele.

E Ginny sentiu que podia confiar plenamente em Andromeda. Podia, finalmente, contar a alguém tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Draco nos últimos meses, fazendo-a mais feliz do que jamais poderia imaginar. Descobriu-se falando sem parar, e Andromeda era uma excelente ouvinte, pois estava genuinamente interessada em tudo o que Ginny contava. Riu das frases convencidas de Draco, e das que Ginny aprendera com ele... bateu palmas quando Ginny contou sobre o primeiro beijo e as circunstâncias em que ele ocorreu... ficou triste quando a primeira briga séria aconteceu... e soltou quase um grito de satisfação quando eles se reconciliaram na detenção.

Quando Ginny mostrou o presente de aniversário que ganhara de Draco, o pingente de prata com uma pequena serpente de esmeralda, pôde ver que Andromeda ficara genuinamente comovida. A garota, por sua vez, sentiu-se extremamente aliviada em dividir isso com alguém. Tinha certeza que Blaise Zabini sabia do que havia entre eles, porque, apesar de nunca ter realmente conversado com ele, de vez em quando o amigo de Draco lançava uns olhares simpáticos de cumplicidade a ela. E ela sempre se sentia mal ao pensar que não havia ninguém para quem pudesse contar tudo e esperar compreensão. Como era bom ter, agora, Andromeda. Mas o sorriso eufórico dela diminuiu ao contar à nova amiga seus temores.

\- Mas acho que você está exagerando quando diz "apaixonado", Andromeda... sei que Draco me acha interessante e diferente, sim... e sei também que ele adora me beijar. – acrescentou com um sorrisinho maroto – Mas isso é bem diferente de estar apaixonado.

\- Essa é a vantagem de estar de fora, e não vivendo a situação. Já percebi, pelo seu relato, coisas que você não me contou, porque não sabe, e nem precisa. São facilmente dedutíveis.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- De nada que possa significar algo pra você se ouvir de mim. Mas pode estar certa de uma coisa... ele gosta de você de verdade. – finalizou ela, sorrindo.

Mais dias se passaram sem grandes novidades, até que veio a bomba. Harry sofrera um ataque de dementadores em pleno mundo trouxa, estava ameaçado de expulsão por usar magia, e a caminho de Grimmauld Place.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – dizia Hermione – Não podem expulsá-lo, simplesmente não podem! Há exceções para essa regra de não usar magia fora da escola, e __usar para salvar a própria vida__ é uma delas!

\- Como se o Ministério se importasse realmente com isso... – dizia Bill, com um olhar sombrio – Eles estavam doidos pra ter um caso contra o Harry, e agora finalmente conseguiram! Eu não me impressionaria se descobrisse que foram eles mesmos que mandaram os dementadores pra lá!

\- Ora, Bill, menos! – dizia Arthur – Isso é claramente coisa de Você-Sabe-Quem, e o Ministério se recusa a enxergar, como sempre! Mas vão absolvê-lo. Amelia Bones é justa, e vai perceber que a justiça está do lado do Harry.

Mas Ginny podia sentir a incerteza na voz do pai ao dizer isso. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber Hogwarts sem Harry, ele expulso... e, quando não imaginava algo de jeito nenhum, geralmente esse algo não acontecia... ela torceu para que dessa vez não fosse diferente.

Quando Harry chegou, trazido por Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt (um auror negro, forte e gentil) e outros membros da Ordem, estava realmente nervoso. Furioso. E não pela perspectiva de ser expulso injustamente. Na verdade, o que o enfurecia era o fato de ter ficado quatro semanas sem notícias do mundo bruxo, trancafiado na Rua dos Alfeneiros e pescando jornais no lixo. E a pescaria nem servira para fazê-lo saber que estava sendo ridicularizado no __Profeta Diário__. Ginny o entendia. Também ficaria possessa no lugar dele. Quem ela não entendia era Dumbledore. Por que ele se mostrara irredutível em relação a isso? Parecia estar tomando uma distância proposital de Harry, e Ginny não conseguia compreender o motivo disso. E, ao se colocar ao lado do amigo, teve uma ideia súbita. Quando os dois estavam sozinhos, pediu Hedwig emprestada.

\- Minha amiga Luna Lovegood... bem, você não a conhece. Se conhecesse, entenderia porque estou ansiosa em mandar notícias a ela. Ela acredita no retorno do Lord e é um tanto excêntrica. Está preocupada comigo, porque sabe que a minha família está diretamente envolvida nessa guerra silenciosa, e disse que se eu não mandasse notícias pra ela em um mês, ela enviaria um "falcão gigante farejador" pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo.

\- Um o quê?

\- Um falcão gigante farejador.

\- O que é isso?

\- Algo que provavelmente não existe, Harry, mas por favor, me deixa escrever a ela dizendo que estou bem!

Harry olhou para ela e pensou em protestar, dizendo que ninguém tivera essa preocupação com ele, mas se conteve, pois não era verdade. Ginny tivera. Ficara do lado dele, quisera mandar notícias, e garantiu que, se tivesse uma coruja que fosse dela, teria feito isso. Pôs-se no lugar da amiga dela e concluiu que ficaria ainda mais desesperado por notícias de Ginny se soubesse que ela não estava na Toca.

\- Está bem – disse ele, sorrindo – Pode tranquilizar sua amiga.

E Ginny sentiu-se estranhamente culpada...

... mas escreveu para Draco assim mesmo. Imaginava que ele realmente estivesse preocupado, esperando notícias dela, mesmo que nunca admitisse. E a conversa com Andromeda a animara ainda mais a respeito do relacionamento dos dois. Quando acabou de escrever, prendeu a carta a Hedwig e disse, em tom de segredo:

\- Não conta pro Harry onde você foi de verdade!

Fez um afago carinhoso na coruja e a soltou.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia mais o que pensar. Tentara enviar Pandora outra vez, dessa vez sem especificar algum endereço, apenas com a ordem "Ache Ginevra!", e mais uma vez a coruja voltara com a carta. Como era possível? Tentou estudar o rosto do pai para ver se conseguia captar algo diferente, como alguma ação da qual Draco não soubesse... chegou até mesmo a se arriscar para escutar as reuniões secretas que ele fazia com outros Comensais no escritório, mas nada ouviu a respeito de um suposto sequestro de Ginny, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Só conseguiu saber que Voldemort estava atrás de alguma coisa que estava escondida em algum lugar do Ministério da Magia, que parecia uma arma poderosa, e que o grupo de resistência comandado por Dumbledore atendia pela ridícula alcunha de "Ordem da Fênix". Mas o que estaria acontecendo com Ginevra? Onde ela estaria?

Quando achou que não suportava mais não saber a resposta para essas duas perguntas, avistou uma coruja vindo na direção de sua janela. Mas não era uma coruja qualquer... era grande, branca e vistosa... ele conhecia aquela coruja… ****Potter! Mas o que ele quer comigo?**** Fosse o que fosse, provavelmente ele teria as respostas que Draco procurava. Embora a perspectiva de Potter saber onde estava Ginevra (e ele não) o deixasse furioso. Enquanto a coruja se aproximava rapidamente, Draco tomou uma decisão. Não deixaria a coruja ir sem amarrar em sua pata uma resposta malcriada a qualquer coisa que Potter tivesse escrito a ele. ****Quem sabe ele não descobriu sobre mim e Ginevra e está com ciúme... ah, eu gostaria de ter visto a cara dele!****

A coruja, que Draco sabia se chamar Hedwig, estava quase chegando. Draco recebeu-a na janela, com água fresca e petiscos que tinham um cheiro irresistível. Ainda assim, achou que seria difícil convencê-la a entrar, mas quando viu e sentiu os odores, ela entrou no quarto imediatamente. Draco afastou a água e a comida da janela e pôs em um canto, fechando a janela. Ela nem hesitou. Foi para lá e passou a comer e beber como se não existisse mundo lá fora. ****Por Slytherin! Será que o Potter mata essa coruja de fome?**** Draco podia ver a reação pouco amistosa de Pandora à intrusa que comia sua comida e bebia sua água, mas advertiu-a para que ficasse quieta. Afinal, era por uma boa causa. Aliás, excelente, pois qual não foi a surpresa de Draco ao abrir a carta que a coruja trazia e ver que era de Ginevra.

Ela dizia que não estava em casa, mas também não podia dizer aonde estava, garantindo apenas que estava bem. ****Compreensível. Deve estar com toda essa tal de Ordem da Fênix, e mandar uma carta para a casa de um Comensal da Morte dizendo a localização de todos os membros seria loucura.**** _ _Não mandei notícias antes porque não tenho coruja e Harry não estava aqui. Veio pra cá depois do incidente com os dementadores, do qual você já deve estar sabendo__ _._ Draco sabia sim. E sabia também que os dementadores eram reais... mas pouco se importava. A perspectiva de ver Potter expulso, independente do motivo, era animadora além da conta. Ele continuou lendo. __Se eu pegasse a de Ron, ele não ia me deixar em paz__ _._ ** **Está bem**** , pensou ele impaciente, ****já entendi porque não me escreveu antes!**** Ele sabia o que queria realmente ver escrito na carta. E pôde se permitir um sorriso quando finalmente encontrou. __Sabe, até que você faz um pouquinho de falta sim... afinal, tem tanta coisa suja e bolorenta aqui que eu gostaria de ter sua ajuda para limpar, como naquela detenção... aliás, gostaria de ter você aqui para fazer todas as coisas que fizemos na detenção... enquanto isso, fico só imaginando o que vou fazer com você quando conseguir encontrá-lo outra vez. Me espere, Ginevra.__

O sorriso dele aumentou, e ele percebeu que não foi a única coisa nele a crescer. ****Céus, olha o que essa garota está fazendo comigo!**** Olhou para Hedwig, e ela continuava comendo, satisfeita. A ideia de trocar cartas com Ginevra pela coruja do Potter proporcionava a Draco uma satisfação ainda maior. Ele escreveu uma resposta e esperou até que ela estivesse devidamente saciada para prender na patinha.

\- Escute bem... – ele dizia, enquanto a afagava carinhosamente – não foi seu dono quem me mandou essa carta, não é? Pois eu quero que entregue para a garota que me escreveu. Você pode fazer isso?

Hedwig deu uma carinhosa bicada no dedo dele como resposta.

\- Ótimo. Você é uma bela coruja! E quando voltar a Hogwarts, vai ganhar mais desses petiscos!

Ela levantou voo, plenamente revigorada e feliz.

Ginny não estava esperando uma resposta de Draco. Afinal, instruíra Hedwig para que entregasse a carta e partisse imediatamente. Então, quando a coruja voltou com uma carta na patinha, ela pensou, decepcionada, que sua carta não tivesse sido entregue.

\- Puxa, Hedwig... o que aconteceu? Não encontrou a casa dele?

Mas a coruja fazia sinais frenéticos para a própria pata.

\- O que... não! Será possível que ele...

Ela abriu a carta.

 ** **Olá, Ginevra.****

 ** **Como está a vida sem mim? Está conseguindo sobreviver? Sabe, foi a preocupação com o seu bem-estar que me fez responder sua carta e escrever estas extremamente bem traçadas linhas. Afinal, no meio do populacho com quem convive diariamente, você deve mesmo estar sentindo falta de algum refinamento.****

 ** **Mas não se preocupe, eu resolvi ser misericordioso e dispensar um pouco do meu tempo a você. Embora, é claro, eu esteja muito ocupado aqui. Afinal, você sabe quantos afazeres me aguardam diariamente nessa minha sofrida vida de milionário.****

 ** **Inclusive, tem uma festa amanhã. Pena que nela não vou sentir um perfume doce mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, pertencente a uma certa ruiva que tem o estranho dom de me arrepiar com um simples toque.****

 ** **Sem mais para o momento,****

 ** **DM****

Ginny ficou sem reação. Primeiro, porque não esperava uma carta de Draco. Como é que ele conseguira convencer Hedwig? Bem, essa resposta ela teve assim que tentou, distraidamente, dar um pedaço de _bacon_ à coruja como agradecimento e ela recusou sumariamente. __É claro__ _,_ – pensou ela, divertida – __ele a subornou com comida. Típico, Draco!__

Mas o que a deixou ainda mais sem fala foi o conteúdo da carta... ele bancava o convencido de sempre o tempo todo, soltava a informação bombástica no final... e, antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, se despedia. Ela quase conseguia reconstruir a carta toda como um diálogo entre ela e Draco! Sentiu vontade de mostrar a carta a Andromeda, mas acabou não o fazendo. Decidiu que guardaria só para ela.

E esperava com ansiedade ainda maior pelo momento em que o reencontraria, imaginando todo o tipo de coisas... "Ginny, acho que você anda imaginando demais. Vai com calma, menina!" Pronto. Lá vinha a vozinha outra vez! __Calma__ _, –_ respondia ela à vozinha – __esse "todo tipo de coisas" que eu imaginei não é o que você está pensando! E além do mais, que mal faz imaginar?__ _"Que mal faz? Simplesmente que você fica aí imaginando, depois não consegue se controlar, e..."_ _ _Ei, pode parar com isso! Eu tenho muito juízo, viu? Só que não sou mais criança! Por acaso você quer que eu fique brincando de selinho com ele a vida toda?__ _"Claro que não... mas não precisa ficar toda empolgadinha só porque a Andromeda disse que ele está apaixonado por você. Lembre-se sempre que está lidando com Draco Malfoy!"_ _ _Ok!__ _ _ **Disso**__ _ _você pode ter certeza que eu não vou me esquecer...__

O resto das férias transcorreu sem grandes incidentes. Harry foi absolvido ("Eu sabia! Eles não tinham caso contra você, Harry!" – dizia uma Hermione um tanto aliviada demais para quem __sabia__ ), mas mesmo assim Ginny achou arriscado tentar se aproveitar da boa vontade dele para pedir Hedwig emprestada outra vez. Afinal, se tinha apenas que mandar notícias a "uma amiga", essa amiga já estava devidamente informada. Logo, não houve mais cartas para Draco... apenas a ansiedade em revê-lo. O que aconteceu de mais emocionante foi a nomeação de Hermione e Ron para monitores (esta última inacreditável, na opinião de Ginny, Fred e George) e a pequena comemoração que houve em Grimmauld Place por causa disso. Ginny se pegou pensando que Draco provavelmente também recebera o distintivo. Os passeios com Andromeda se tornaram um ritual noturno (o brilho das flores durante a noite era hipnotizante), e as duas foram ficando cada vez mais amigas. Andromeda contou várias coisas a Ginny, desde casos da própria infância até as histórias da Primeira Grande Guerra contra Voldemort. Ginny contou de sua paixonite infantil por Harry, sobre como ele a salvara no incidente da Câmara Secreta, e sobre como ela se tornou uma pessoa mais feliz depois que superara esse sentimento imaturo. Ocasionalmente, também, as duas falavam sobre Draco. Assim, o dia de voltar a Hogwarts foi ficando cada vez mais próximo, e Ginny o esperava ansiosamente.

Na hora de entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts, Ginny viu Hermione e Ron explicando a Harry (com visível constrangimento) que não poderiam viajar todos juntos dessa vez, pois os dois tinham que ir para o vagão dos monitores. Ela ouviu Harry responder:

\- Claro, claro! Sem problemas!

Mas a voz não parecia a dele. Ginny podia ver que Harry não estava confortável com aquela situação, e só não demonstrava para não parecer arrogante e despeitado. Mas ela não achava que ele era nem uma coisa nem outra. Compreendia perfeitamente os sentimentos do amigo, pois ela mesma era incapaz de achar uma explicação plausível para a nomeação de Ron para monitor, e não a do próprio Harry. O palpite de Sirius de que o afilhado "estava sempre criando confusão na escola" não colava nem um pouco, pois, na maioria das vezes, Ron também estava no meio da confusão.

Aliás, Ginny estava achando Dumbledore cada vez mais esquisito. Primeiro a falta de notícias a Harry, depois o fato de ter aparecido no tribunal para defender o garoto, mas sem sequer olhá-lo, e agora isso... Para tentar diminuir a frustração do amigo, foi com ele procurar uma cabine, encontraram Neville no meio do caminho e os três acabaram se sentando junto com Luna Lovegood, a amiga de Ginny. __Tomara que Harry não invente de perguntar a ela sobre a suposta carta que eu escrevi mandando notícias!__ Mas se Harry pensou em perguntar algo a Luna, foi rapidamente distraído pelo incidente com a nova planta de Neville, que soltara um líquido viscoso e fedorento em cima dele, e pela aparição de Cho Chang justamente nessa hora. __Caramba, mas ele também dá um azar!__

Em seguida, uma nova aparição, que fez o coração de Ginny dar um pulo. Draco Malfoy, que exibia um reluzente distintivo de monitor. Ele ensaiou um meio-sorriso para ela, (fazendo-a prender a respiração com medo de que alguém visse) mas em seguida se virou para Harry.

\- Humm... parece que tem alguém deixando de ser o aluno favorito de Dumbledore! Por que será que ele escolheu seu amiguinho em vez de você, hein, Potter?

Foi Neville quem respondeu:

\- Não enche, Malfoy!

Draco virou-se para ele com a melhor expressão de deboche que tinha e ia responder alguma coisa, quando Ginny interveio:

\- Malfoy... eu me comportaria direito se fosse você...

A expressão dela era significativa. Ele sorriu.

\- Nossa, _Weasley_... está me ameaçando?

\- Talvez... acho que você vai descobrir que eu posso ser _bastante_ _ameaçadora_. Não sou mais uma criança, sabia?

\- Isso é fácil de perceber... – ele respondeu, olhando-a de alto a baixo de uma maneira que a fez corar e ter uma imensa vontade de rir, principalmente pela reação explosiva de Harry, que se levantou de um pulo, a varinha apontada para Draco.

\- Engole o que você disse, Malfoy!

A sobrancelha esquerda do sonserino se ergueu.

\- Nossa, Potter... por que tão irritado? Estou apenas constatando o fato de que a Weasley fêmea realmente cresceu e...

Um feitiço saiu da varinha de Harry com tanta rapidez que Ginny ficou se perguntando como é que Draco conseguira bloquear. E ela, por mais que estivesse achando toda a situação muito cômica, viu que era hora de acabar com a festa, uma vez que Neville também estava com a varinha em punho e com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

\- Querem deixar de ser _ridículos_ , todos vocês? Malfoy... acho bom você sair daqui.

\- Pra quê? Enfrento esses dois com os olhos vendados...

\- Haha! Muito valente você, mas não queremos demonstrações de macheza aqui, obrigada.

\- Está bem. Existe algum outro lugar em que eu possa fazer uma demonstração de macheza pra você?

Agora Draco fora longe demais. Harry, furioso, esqueceu a varinha e partiu pra cima dele, e Neville já fazia menção de fazer o mesmo, quando Ginny sacou a própria varinha e apontou para os dois:

\- __Petrificus totalus__!

E ela teve que recorrer às suas últimas forças para não rir da cena que se seguiu. Harry estava em cima de Draco, com uma expressão furiosa congelada no rosto e o punho erguido para um soco, enquanto o sonserino erguera o joelho direito para golpear Harry, a mão esquerda fazia menção de segurar a do grifinório, e a direita estava esticada à procura da própria varinha. Luna, obviamente, não fazia esforço nenhum pra segurar o riso, e a risada dela era tão engraçada que Ginny sentiu que não conseguiria manter a expressão séria por muito tempo.

\- Pronto... agora está bem melhor. Será que os dois vão se comportar agora?

Olhares furiosos foi o que ela recebeu como resposta.

\- Hummm... assim acho que não vai dar, sabem? Se continuarem me olhando desse jeito, vou achar que vocês dois vão voltar a brigar assim que eu desfizer o feitiço. Vamos... vocês podem fazer melhor que isso.

Com óbvio esforço, as expressões de Draco e Harry ficaram mais contidas. E Ginny voltou a falar como se estivesse ensinando uma lição a duas crianças malcriadas:

\- Ótimo! Bem melhor assim, não é mesmo? Agora será que posso soltar vocês? Posso mesmo? Ah, que bom!

Ela apontou a varinha em direção à figura dos dois no chão, lamentando que não tivesse uma máquina para fotografar a situação, e gritou:

\- __Finite incantatem__ _!_

Os dois se levantaram, trocando olhares rancorosos entre si e reservando alguns a Ginny.

\- Cara feia pra mim é foomee... – cantarolou ela, em resposta.

Em uma situação normal, Draco teria respondido algo como "Esse assunto de fome não é comigo, meu sobrenome não é Weasley", mas agora ele apenas apertou os olhos na direção dela (Ginny pôde jurar que viu faíscas saírem deles e o achou mais sexy do que nunca) e saiu da cabine. Harry, por sua vez, continuou de cara amarrada.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso.

\- E deveria ter feito o quê? Deixar vocês dois se engalfinharem até a morte e ainda ver o Neville entrar na brincadeira? Queria ver o que aconteceria com vocês se alguém em Hogwarts tivesse ficado sabendo dessa cena ridícula que houve aqui!

\- Ri... ridícula m-mesmo! – disse Luna, que ainda não se recuperara do ataque de riso, o que não contribuiu nem um pouco para melhorar o humor de Harry.

\- Mas não precisava me deixar naquela situação... constrangedora.

\- Ah, ficou com vergonha? Que ótimo! Uma pena que não tenha se envergonhado de brigar como um trouxa com um cara que vive pra te irritar desde que pisou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez!

\- Eu não podia deixar ele falar aquelas coisas pra você.

 _ _Ah, isso por que você não sabe as coisas que ele__ _ **faz**_ _ _comigo...__

\- Harry... é como eu disse pro Malfoy… eu _não_ sou mais uma criança. Não preciso nem quero você fazendo um papelão daqueles pra me defender!

\- Mesmo assim, – teimou ele – eu não vou admitir que ele fale aquele tipo de coisa pra você na minha frente. Quem ele pensa que é?

Ela sorriu.

\- Está bem, muito obrigada por querer defender a minha integridade moral, mas por favor, não faça mais isso, sim? Se for atacar o Malfoy, que seja pelo menos com algum feitiço.

Ele acabou sorrindo também.

\- Certo. Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, Ginny estava morrendo de fome. A "aventura" no vagão do trem ajudara a contribuir para isso. Quando sentou-se ao lado dos colegas quartanistas, viu que Harry, Ron e Hermione olhavam para alguma coisa (ou alguém) na mesa dos professores e cochichavam. Ela olhou na direção para a qual eles pareciam estar apontando, e viu a professora nova (certamente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). Era uma mulher baixa e gorda, e havia algo desagradável na expressão dela. Ginny pressentiu que, por alguma razão, não ia gostar da nova professora. Ficou tentada a perguntar por que os amigos estavam tão interessados nela, mas viu que ia começar a seleção, e decidiu esperar.

Aliás, o início da cerimônia já foi tão interessante que quase espantou a fome de Ginny. O Chapéu Seletor cantou uma música diferente, que falava sobre união entre as casas. __Certamente está fazendo isso por causa da guerra iminente. Mas é óbvio que tem gente estúpida o suficiente pra não entender.__

Enquanto se dava a seleção, Ginny ficou estudando os rostos dos alunos e viu que estava certa. A maioria deles sequer parecia ter estranhado a música. Em suas expressões, somente a impaciência característica para que todos os calouros fossem logos selecionados e o banquete começasse. Ela não resistiu em olhar para a mesa da Sonserina para saber qual fora a reação de Draco, e viu que ele conversava com Blaise Zabini. A expressão no olhar dele era zombeteira, enquanto Zabini parecia bastante pensativo. Ginny olhou para a própria mesa e achou bastante curioso que a expressão no rosto do amigo de Draco fosse idêntica à de Hermione. __Assim como ela, dá pra ver que ele já sacou tudo o que está acontecendo__ _._ Ginny descobriu-se interessada em saber mais sobre Zabini. __Afinal, talvez Draco não seja o único sonserino que foge à regra da babaquice__ _._ Tão entretida estava que só se deu conta que a comida já havia aparecido quando viu que era a única que ainda não estava comendo.

Quando todos estavam devidamente saciados, Dumbledore se levantou e abriu os braços para os alunos, parecendo, como sempre, felicíssimo ao vê-los ali. Ginny achava isso muito bonitinho, mas como já conhecia o discurso de cor, deixou que seu pensamento vagasse, imaginando quando teria a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Draco.

\- ... para a professora Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – dizia Dumbledore.

 _ _Umbridge? A mulher do julgamento do Harry?__ Ginny de repente se deu conta de por que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam cochichando e apontando para ela.

E, de repente, aconteceu algo que serviu para prender completamente a atenção de Ginny. A professora Umbridge se levantou e fez um barulhinho com a garganta, indicando que queria falar. Houve um burburinho geral, pois nenhum professor novo __jamais__ havia interrompido Dumbledore em seu discurso. A expressão de Minerva McGonnagal revelava absoluta fúria. O diretor, porém, não pareceu se incomodar, e sentou-se, feliz da vida, para ouvir o que a nova professora tinha para dizer.

\- Obrigada, diretor, pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

A voz dela era afetada, artificial. Ginny agora não tinha mais a impressão que não ia gostar da professora. Tinha certeza.

\- Bom, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

 _ _Será que a mulher é retardada? Por que pensa que nós temos dois anos de idade?__

\- Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

 _ _Deve ser alguma espécie de piada... Dumbledore não pode ter contratado alguém assim para ser nossa professora.__

Ginny já estava se preparando para voltar a pensar em Draco, quando o tom e o conteúdo do discurso da professora Umbridge mudaram. Ela disse coisas como "o progresso pelo progresso não será estimulado", "nova era de eficiência e responsabilidade" e "alguns hábitos desgastados serão descartados". Do que essa mulher estava falando? Quem era ela pra dizer quais hábitos deveriam ser cortados ou não? Nenhum professor tinha tal autoridade, a não ser Dumbledore! Que significava isso? Ginny se virou para os três amigos quintanistas, e viu que Hermione parecia estar encerrando uma explicação a Harry e Ron, de uma forma que, curiosamente, respondia à pergunta de Ginny.

\- Significa que o Ministério da Magia está interferindo em Hogwarts.

Então era isso. A tal Umbridge estava ali como espiã do Fudge. O olhar de Ginny se virou automaticamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e ela viu que, mais uma vez, a expressão de Blaise Zabini era idêntica à de Hermione. Era a expressão de quem entendia o que estava acontecendo mais do que a maioria ali, e seria capaz de tirar as dúvidas de qualquer um sobre o assunto. Seguindo o olhar do rapaz, Ginny viu que ele olhava para Draco, cuja expressão era indecifrável. Mas Ginny seria capaz de jurar que ele também não estava gostando da situação, por mais que não fosse do grupo pró-Harry-contra-o-Ministério. Afinal, detestava a ideia de ter alguém controlando as ações dele...

As aulas de Umbridge eram uma espécie de piada de mau gosto. Ela mandava ler capítulo por capítulo do livro, depois ia explicando tudo de novo... ridículo. Desse jeito não ia dar pra ninguém se defender contra nenhum tipo de arte das trevas, por mais inofensivo que fosse. Aliás, a simples presença daquela mulher estava sendo suficiente para deixar Hogwarts muito próxima do que Ginny chamava de "inferno". Umbridge estava mesmo levando a sério a história de ser espiã do Ministro. Não se podia respirar dentro do castelo sem a permissão dela. Qualquer coisinha mais ousada, por mais mínima que fosse, corria o risco de ser barrada por um dos inúmeros "decretos" que ela andava baixando todos os dias. Por Merlin, era uma ditadura! Só havia uma coisa que fazia Ginny suportar tudo sem maiores problemas... ou melhor, uma pessoa. Sorrindo, ela se lembrou do primeiro encontro com Draco em Hogwarts.

 _ _Ginny estava passando distraidamente por um corredor, a caminho da aula de Poções, quando se viu agressivamente puxada sem nenhum aviso para um canto escuro, por um par de mãos fortes e impetuosas. Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar, mas o estranho tapou sua boca, já parecendo antever suas intenções. Não satisfeito, tapou também seus olhos, e ela se debateu em pânico, sem ver contra quem estava lutando. Quando perdeu todos os movimentos, completamente dominada, ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido.__

 _ _\- Será que dá pra ficar quieta? O que vai ser da minha reputação se eu for visto com você?__

 _Ah, Merlin! Maldito, cínico e sexy Draco Malfoy!_

 _ _Ele a soltou, com um sorriso debochado ao ver a expressão de susto no rosto dela.__

 _ _\- Draco! Quer me matar de susto?__

 _ _\- Pense nisso como uma vingança pelo que você me fez ontem no trem.__

 _ _Foi a vez dela sorrir:__

 _ _\- Ah, ficou bravo, foi?__

 _ _\- Pelo menos sei que o Potter ficou ainda mais pelas coisas que eu disse pra você.__

 _ _\- É mesmo, seu maluco! O que é que deu em você?__

 _ _\- Nada. Apenas vontade de irritar o Potter... e aproveitar pra poder falar com você de alguma forma.__

 _ _\- Ah, é... esqueci que você não consegue viver sem mim. Subornou até a coruja do Harry na ânsia por me escrever uma carta.__

 _ _\- E você teve a cara de pau de pedir a coruja dele emprestada pra escrever pra mim... caramba, Ginevra, onde você anda aprendendo essas coisas?__

 _ _Ela sentiu um impulso incontrolável, e, quando viu, já estava beijando Draco.__

 _ _\- Adoro você me chamando de Ginevra... – ela disse quando os dois se separaram.__

 _ _\- E eu adoro ter você pra chamar dessa forma.__

 _ _Os beijos foram se tornando mais ousados. Parecia que os dois sentiam uma fome insaciável um do outro, pelo tempo que tinham ficado sem se ver. Draco a encostou na parede, uma das mãos se insinuando pelas costas dela por baixo da blusa do uniforme, enquanto a outra se mantinha possessivamente na nuca de Ginny. Ela descobriu que não queria pará-lo. Pelo contrário, puxou-o para mais perto, movimentando-se contra ele enquanto o beijava. Começou a sentir algo que jamais havia sentido antes em seus poucos 14 anos de existência. Sua vontade foi deixar que as mãos dele fossem mais além, e fazer algo com as próprias mãos... mas de repente se lembrou para onde estava indo antes de ser puxada por Draco.__

 _ _\- Draco... Draco, para... Draco!__

 _ _\- O que foi?__

 _ _\- Olha só o que você está fazendo!__

 _ _Ele sorriu daquela forma bastante "Draco":__

 _ _\- Nada que você não esteja gostando...__

 _ _\- Não é disso que eu estou falando... está fazendo eu me atrasar pra aula do Snape! Logo no primeiro dia!__

 _ _\- Ótimo... chame isso de vingança número dois!__

 _ _\- Não acha que já se vingou o suficiente?__

 _ _\- Acho que não...__

 _ _Ele fez menção de se aproximar novamente, mas encontrou a barreira das mãos dela.__

 _ _\- Não, senhor. Prometo a mim mesma que não vou perder 50 pontos pra Grifinória no primeiro dia de aula. Fica quietinho aí.__

 _ _Ela ajeitou o uniforme, enquanto barrava novas investidas dele. Sorriu, provocante, e disse:__

 _ _\- Bom dia pra você, Draco.__

 _ _E saiu, enquanto ele a olhava, o costumeiro sorriso torto nos lábios.__

Depois desse dia, Draco adquirira o hábito inquietante (e excitante, ela tinha que admitir) de puxá-la pelos corredores e beijá-la sem aviso. Sendo que, agora, ainda havia um problema a mais para os dois: Umbridge. Sabiam que consequências desagradáveis aconteceriam se fossem pegos por ela, e os dois espiões que ela arranjara pareciam estar mais em toda parte do que nunca (leia-se Filch e Madame Nora). Mas o aumento do perigo só a fazia ansiar mais pelos beijos "roubados" de Draco...

Bom, não fosse isso, a vida certamente seria um inferno. Agora a Sapa Velha (o apelido "carinhoso" que uma alma inspirada chamada Fred Weasley havia inventado para Umbridge) inventara que até os times de quadribol tinham que pedir permissão a ela para se reorganizar. Mas no final, tudo correra bem, até mesmo para a Grifinória (embora a implicância de Umbridge com a casa fosse alarmante).

Tanto que, no primeiro jogo, Grifinória x Sonserina, a equipe estava completa e sedenta pela vitória. O clima no Salão Comunal era de decisão. Ginny podia entender o por quê. Vencer os sonserinos seria uma forma de vencer Umbridge, já que eles eram os alunos favoritos dela. Isso porque muitos deles eram filhos de idiotas como Percy, que estavam do lado do Ministro da Magia por ambição, e outros eram filhos de Comensais infiltrados no Ministério. __Mas Draco não gosta dela__ , pensou Ginny, lealmente. Ela se lembrou da expressão de desprezo no rosto dele ao falar da professora. "Ela é patética. Vive puxando o meu saco e falando bem do meu pai. Se ao menos soubesse quem ele é de verdade... fico só imaginando a cara dela.", dizia Draco.

De qualquer forma, ninguém sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Draco por Umbridge, pois, na frente de Harry e dos outros grifinórios, ele não os demonstrava. Só para ser implicante, Ginny sabia, mas não adiantava. Eles estavam decididos a vencer a Sonserina no quadribol, e Draco Malfoy era um dos alvos favoritos. Harry, então, estava frenético.

\- Ele vai aprender a controlar aquela boca grande.

 _ _Ah, essa não, Harry! Ainda?__

\- Por quê? O que foi que aquele babaca andou dizendo dessa vez? – perguntou Fred.

Harry ficou calado, a expressão compenetrada e furiosa.

 _ _Que bonitinho! Se ele ficasse assim por causa de mim há uns dois anos atrás, eu estaria pulando!__

O jogo já começou violento. Ao contrário do que pedira o Chapéu Seletor, a rivalidade entre as duas casas parecia maior do que nunca. E a narração de Lee Jordan, como sempre, muito "imparcial":

\- E Angelina Johnson está com a bola, passou pelos dois batedores sonserinos com uma liiiiiinda finta, aliás os dois estão lá batendo cabeça até agora... mas enfim, ela está chegando nas balizas e... OPA! SEU BRUTAMONTES COVARDE, FILHO...

\- Jordan, já vai começar cedo?

\- Mas professora, foi uma falta __clara__...

\- Vou ter que tomar o megafone?

\- Está bem, está bem...

E o jogo continuou, mais violento do que nunca, inclusive por parte dos grifinórios. Rapidamente, o jogo já estava 80 a 70 para Sonserina, sendo que a maioria absoluta dos gols havia sido de pênalti. Quando avistavam o pomo, Harry e Draco disparavam como se a vida dos dois dependesse disso, e bloqueavam um ao outro com faltas perigosas. Ginny achava que o coração dela ia saltar pela boca. Nem contia os gritos de nervosismo quando um quase derrubava o outro, pois sabia que todos pensariam que era por causa de Harry. Ou, pelo menos, ela acreditava nisso, já que estava tão entretida no jogo que esqueceu de prestar atenção em Hermione...

O jogo continuava feroz, e o placar, apertado. 190 a 170 para Sonserina, e os jogadores cada vez mais machucados. De repente, Harry e Draco deram uma guinada para baixo ao mesmo tempo, e todos prenderam a respiração. Era o pomo. E, como Harry estava voando um pouco mais baixo que Draco, começou a levar vantagem. Vendo isso, Draco estreitou os olhos e começou a forçar a si mesmo e a sua vassoura numa descida tão rápida que era quase vertical. Ginny sufocou um grito, apenas colocando a mão na boca. Mas parecia que ia dar certo. O sonserino aproximava-se cada vez mais de Harry, que não pôde disfarçar seu espanto ao ver a arriscada manobra que Draco estava tentando.

\- O que diabos...

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Draco se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu duramente no chão, batendo primeiro a cabeça, depois as pernas, e finalmente o resto do corpo, ficando de bruços, inerte.

\- OH, MEU DEUS! – Ginny gritou, em desespero, sob o olhar atônito de Hermione.

 **N/A: Oi, lindezas! Capítulo grande esse, né? Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo demais... me digam o que acharam, sim?**

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Fico muito feliz que você gosta do meu Draco! Eu tenho um enorme prazer de escrevê-lo, ele é um anti-herói, né? E eu adoro anti-heróis. Que bom que você achou as desculpas dele convincentes. No decorrer da história ele ainda irá amadurecer muito, claro. Afinal, será uma história grande, muitos capítulos pela frente. Ah, e no próximo capítulo Blaise já estará de volta! :)) Sobre eu seguir a trama original, obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente tentei, mas já adianto que a partir do sexto ano isso vai mudar... eu tive algumas ideias que não casam muito com o enredo da JK, e você verá muitas diferenças. Mas arrisco dizer que preparei algo bem legal. Fica comigo! :)) Bjão e até o próximo capítulo!

 **KmileM** : Que bom que você gostou! Eu temia que a reconciliação deles não ficasse convincente, que as desculpas dele não soassem suficientes, afinal, ele pegou pesado com ela... mas parece que agradaram, e eu fico feliz! Sobre a terceira tarefa, eu também me divirto de vez em quando em fazer minhas versões pra algumas cenas da JK; embora, como eu disse pra Cassiopee, a partir do sexto ano isso vai diminuir um pouco (mas confia em mim e não me abandona hahaha) Espero que esse monstro de capítulo, cheio de referências de OdF, tenha agradado também! :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	8. Algumas surpresas

****Capítulo 8 – Algumas surpresas****

 _ _Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Draco se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu duramente no chão, batendo primeiro a cabeça, depois as pernas, e finalmente o resto do corpo, ficando de bruços, inerte.__

 _ _\- OH, MEU DEUS! – Ginny gritou, em desespero, sob o olhar atônito de Hermione.__

Fez-se um silêncio de aproximadamente dois segundos nas arquibancadas e em todo o campo, até que todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Chamem Madame Pomfrey!

\- Não, chamem Dumbledore!

\- Ele está morto? – perguntava Fred, esperançoso.

\- Parece que está só desmaiado... – dizia Neville.

\- Será que quebrou muita coisa? – emendava George, com um sorriso maldoso que não demonstrava nenhuma chateação com a perspectiva.

Na balbúrdia que se seguiu, e sem se importar se havia alguém olhando, Ginny saiu correndo em direção ao campo, onde avistou Blaise Zabini já se aproximando de Draco. E foi com muito alívio que ela viu o sonserino se mexer devagar.

\- Draco! Draco, você está bem? – dizia Blaise, preocupado.

\- Estou. – resmungou ele. – Estou ótimo, nunca estive melhor, como você pode ver.

Blaise se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. Se Draco tinha energias para ser "engraçadinho", pelo menos morrendo não estava. Ele se agachou ao lado do amigo.

\- Onde dói mais?

\- Minha cabeça... muito. E eu... não consigo mexer meu lado esquerdo. Acho... devo ter quebrado a perna e o braço... AI! É, realmente não dá...

\- Então nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar. Madame Pomfrey já está vindo aí.

Mas antes de Madame Pomfrey, alguém muito mais desagradável se aproximou, com um sorriso irônico. Harry Potter. O grifinório, que havia se preocupado por alguns instantes, sem saber se Malfoy estava vivo ou morto, depois de ver que não havia dúvidas de que ele estava vivo e insuportável como sempre, não conseguiu se conter. Afinal, era uma vitória muito esperada por toda a Grifinória. Dirigiu-se ao sonserino como se aconselhasse uma criancinha:

\- Se não sabe brincar, não brinca, bebê. Você pode se machucar, sabia?

Draco virou-se para ele com ódio, preparando-se para lançar os melhores insultos que conseguisse, quando seu olhar bateu em algo além de Potter. Ginevra, que estava meio escondida atrás de algumas pessoas, evidentemente aflita pelo que havia acontecido a ele. A expressão do sonserino se suavizou quase que imediatamente. Não iria se preocupar com uma derrota (mais uma) para o Cicatriz num jogo de quadribol idiota, quando o vencera em algo muito mais importante. Olhou para Potter com o desdém costumeiro, e disse:

\- Está certo, Potter, vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez. Parabéns pela vitória, foi merecida.

Blaise sorriu. Harry, aparentemente, não soube o que responder, e foi quase atropelado por Madame Pomfrey que chegava correndo.

\- Saiam da frente, saiam da frente, todos vocês! Menino! Você está bem? Você está __consciente__? – ela parecia realmente espantada.

\- Minha cabeça dói. E não consigo mexer o meu lado esquerdo.

\- É claro que não, deve ter quebrado alguma coisa... deixa eu ver... é... – ela ignorou os resmungos de dor de Draco – perna esquerda quebrada, braço esquerdo quebrado... na cabeça não parece ter nada de grave, deve ser só o impacto da queda... Mas por Merlin! Pela queda que foi... você poderia... bem, é espantoso! Mas de qualquer forma... – a enfermeira conjurou ataduras improvisadas nos membros quebrados, depois uma maca, levitou o garoto cuidadosamente até ela e o levou para a Ala Hospitalar, com Blaise atrás, seguido de alguns sonserinos preocupados. Ginny fez menção de ir também, embolada no meio deles, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Quando se virou bruscamente para se desvencilhar, deu de cara com Hermione.

\- Hermione?

\- Ginny... me responde uma coisa... eu sou sua amiga?

\- O que... é claro que é, que pergunta é essa agora? – ela estava ansiosa em escapar dali.

\- Então será que eu tenho o direito de saber por que essa preocupação toda com Draco Malfoy?

Embora algo em seu íntimo lhe dissesse que deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, Ginny se viu pega de surpresa pela pergunta de Hermione.

\- Bem... porque... você não viu como ele caiu? Poderia ter morrido!

\- É, mas não morreu, e todo mundo viu isso. Nenhuma alma viva em toda a Grifinória se preocupou tanto assim com ele. Seus irmãos estavam até fazendo piadinhas.

\- O que é uma grande novidade, vindo de Fred e George! – exclamou Ginny, impaciente.

\- É, mas eu não sou Fred e George, logo não estou fazendo piadas, mas nem por isso estou morrendo de aflição pelo estado do Malfoy. E não consigo imaginar porque você esteja.

Ginny logo percebeu que a desculpa esfarrapada de que se preocuparia com qualquer um naquela situação não ia colar. Afinal, Draco Malfoy não era qualquer um. Ele figurava simplesmente entre os seres mais odiados por toda a Grifinória, dividindo atenções com Snape, e agora, Umbridge.

\- Está bem. Eu sei que toda a Grifinória odeia o... o Malfoy, mas eu não. Ele é meu amigo, ok?

\- Seu amigo? Desde quando? – perguntou Mione, desconfiada.

\- Desde o Baile de Inverno. Satisfeita?

\- Por que não me contou? – o mesmo olhar desconfiado.

\- Porque achei que não ia entender, Mione. Você o odeia, como todo mundo aqui.

\- Eu não odeio o Malfoy. Eu apenas não gosto dele, e tenho razões pra isso. Ou você se esqueceu das milhares de vezes em que ele me chamou de Sangue-Ruim?

\- Não, não esqueci. Mas está vendo? Eu já sei o que você deve estar pensando. Que eu sou uma amiga desleal por gostar de alguém que trata você assim. Ou seja, você não vai entender, e...

\- Não vou mesmo, se você não me explicar. Você me conhece muito bem pra saber que eu não sou intransigente como o Harry ou seus irmãos. Se você me mostrar o que ele fez pra que você __pense__ que ele é uma pessoa legal...

\- Eu não penso. Eu _sei_. E tudo bem, depois eu te explico, ok? Agora, por favor, me deixa ver como ele está?

Hermione hesitou.

\- Está certo. A gente conversa depois.

Ginny saiu quase correndo. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Hermione ia perceber alguma coisa e questioná-la a respeito de Draco. Mas ela não se sentia nem um pouco segura para contar a verdade à amiga. Se Hermione já se comportara daquela maneira desconfiada só de saber da __amizade__ entre os dois, imagina se soubesse o que realmente havia? Ainda bem que conseguira adiar a conversa. Assim, estaria preparada para a esperteza de Hermione, e não deixaria escapar nada que não quisesse que a amiga soubesse.

Hermione observou Ginny se afastar, sacudindo a cabeça. "Amigos, é claro! Quem ela pensa que está enganando?" E, sorrateiramente, seguiu o caminho da Ala Hospitalar.

Ao chegar à porta da Ala Hospitalar, Ginny constatou que Madame Pomfrey conseguira enxotar quase todos dali. Menos um, é claro.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou ela a Blaise Zabini. Ele não pareceu surpreso em encontrá-la ali.

\- Não sei, Madame Pomfrey ainda não disse. A única coisa que eu sei é que ele quebrou um braço e uma perna, mas imagino que não seja nada mais grave que isso.

\- Ai, pra quê que ele foi fazer aquela manobra?

Blaise deu um meio-sorriso.

\- Ah, você sabe muito bem. Pra tentar vencer o Potter, é lógico.

\- Esses dois sabem ser tão __ridículos__ quando querem... aliás, que é que o Harry foi falar pra ele aquela hora, hein?

\- Ah, foi provocar, você sabe. Dizendo que se o Draco não sabia brincar, então não brincasse, que ele podia se machucar. Mas aí... – ele acrescentou com um sorriso – quando o Draco te viu, ali, tão preocupada com ele, desistiu de xingar o Potter e não deu atenção pra ele.

Ginny sorriu também:

\- Sabe... agora é que eu estou constatando uma coisa. É a primeira vez que eu realmente falo com você.

\- É verdade... não que eu não tenha tido vontade antes, é claro.

\- Eu também!

\- É mesmo? Por quê?

\- Porque, além de ser amigo do Draco, você parece fugir à regra da babaquice que existe na Sonserina. Você parece inteligente e... sagaz.

Ele sorriu.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque você sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. No mundo bruxo, eu quero dizer.

\- Você também sabe. E os seus amigos. E, pra falar a verdade, quase toda a Sonserina.

\- Isso porque são filhos de Comensais, ou algo assim. Não é o seu caso, é?

\- Não, não é.

\- E você não lambe as botas da Sapa Velha como todos eles.

Blaise riu com gosto.

\- Sapa Velha! Bem... ela é meio estúpida, não é?

\- Você está sendo condescendente. Ela é horrível.

Iam continuar as gentilezas sobre Umbridge, se não fossem interrompidos pela chegada de Madame Pomfrey, que saía do quarto de Draco.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Achei que tinha finalmente conseguido espantar todos daqui, e em vez disso apareceu mais uma!

Ginny e Blaise se limitaram a trocar olhares, sem fazer comentários.

\- De qualquer forma, já que estão aqui, ele... bem, acredito que ele está bem o suficiente para receber __uma__ visita por vez.

De alguma forma, ela não parecia contente por seu paciente estar bem. Blaise, que aparentemente não notou isso, sorriu cortesmente para Ginny.

\- Damas na frente. – disse ele, apontando a enfermaria para a garota.

\- Não, tudo bem... pode ir primeiro, eu... eu espero.

\- Ah, entendi. É claro. Então, eu... volto já. – e entrou, enquanto Madame Pomfrey, ainda parecendo abalada, embora Ginny não entendesse o porquê, dizia algo sobre falar alguma coisa a Dumbledore e saía.

Enquanto Ginny esperava para poder falar com Draco, pensando se a reação de Madame Pomfrey não era no mínimo exagerada, foi surpreendida pela segunda vez por Hermione.

\- Será que agora você vai me contar a verdade?

\- Mas que droga, que susto você me deu! O que foi agora, Hermione?

\- Estou esperando.

\- Que verdade? Eu já te disse! E você sabia que eu viria aqui pra visitar o Draco!

\- O __Draco__?

\- Já disse que ele é meu amigo. Por acaso eu chamo você de Granger, ou o Harry de Potter?

\- Ginny, eu não nasci ontem, sabe. O que o Zabini quis dizer com "quando o Draco te viu, ali, tão preocupada com ele, desistiu de xingar o Potter e não deu atenção pra ele"? Desde quando a simples visão de uma __amiga__ serviria para impedir o Malfoy de xingar o Harry?

\- Não sei onde você está querendo chegar. – disse Ginny, um pouco friamente, mas sabendo exatamente aonde Hermione queria chegar.

\- E por que é que você deixou o Zabini ir primeiro? Seria porque quer ficar mais tempo sozinha com o Malfoy?

Foi a maneira como Hermione disse essas palavras que impediu Ginny de dizer a verdade. Sempre pensara na amiga como a pessoa mais compreensiva da face da Terra (a própria Mione se definira assim há pouco), mas agora havia na voz da garota um tom inconfundível de acusação.

\- Porque os dois são mais amigos do que eu e Draco. E imagino que o Zabini esteja mais preocupado que eu.

\- Ah, certo. – respondeu Hermione, obviamente incrédula – Mas você ainda não me respondeu a primeira coisa.

\- Que primeira coisa? – perguntou Ginny, mais pra ganhar tempo.

Deu certo. Quando Hermione abriu a boca para dar o que certamente seria uma resposta malcriada, Blaise saiu da enfermaria, parecendo um tanto surpreso em ver as duas discutindo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada que seja da sua conta – respondeu Hermione, sem sequer olhá-lo.

Mas longe de se ofender com a grosseria vinda de uma "sangue-ruim", ele parecia estar se divertindo.

\- Claro, não duvido disso. Apenas fiquei surpreso. Quer dizer... será que isso eu posso? – perguntou ele, olhando Hermione cauteloso, como se realmente pedisse permissão.

Foi o tom na resposta de Zabini que a fez se esquecer de que estava tentando extrair uma resposta de Ginny. Ele não estava irritado, não tinha sido mal-educado, e nem mesmo irônico. Quer dizer, a resposta podia ter sido _um pouco_ irônica, mas não era a ironia maldosa que ela esperaria de um sonserino. Era provavelmente o tipo de resposta que ela obteria de Fred ou George numa situação semelhante. Dessa vez, ela olhou para o sonserino, com a expressão mais branda, embora aparentemente não soubesse o que dizer. Ginny aproveitou o momento de distração para se infiltrar discretamente na Ala Hospitalar. Depois ela se acertaria com Hermione... depois ela saberia o que dizer...

Ver que Ginny conseguira escapar retirou a "expressão branda" do rosto de Hermione.

\- Ah, não acredito! – disse ela, mais para si mesma.

\- Sob o risco de ser achincalhado mais uma vez... por que você está tão irritada com ela?

Hermione até pensou em dar a mesma resposta de antes, mas se conteve.

\- Me desculpe, mas acho que isso é só da minha conta e dela.

\- Sim, mas... certo, vou reformular a pergunta. Na verdade eu imagino o porquê da sua irritação. Você quer arrancar alguma coisa dela, e ela se recusa a te dizer. Mas por que é tão essencial assim? Quer dizer... mesmo vocês sendo muito amigas, ela não pode ter o direito de guardar alguma informação só pra ela?

Mais uma vez, Hermione se surpreendeu com Zabini.

\- Sinceramente, não sei por que você está perguntando. Você age como soubesse exatamente o que eu queria __arrancar__ da Ginny.

\- Isso não vem ao caso... – disse ele, sabendo exatamente a reação que essa frase provocaria na garota.

Previsivelmente, ela se exaltou.

\- Como não vem ao caso? Vem __completamente__ ao caso! Então eu estou certa? A Ginny está... está... o que ela tem com o Malfoy exatamente?

\- Bem, parece que você sabe.

\- Você está querendo me provocar?

\- Por que eu faria isso?

\- Não sei! Porque você é sonserino, e eu sou uma grifinória sangue-ruim, talvez? – disparou ela.

\- Foi uma boa resposta. Escuta... – disse Blaise, antes que ela se exaltasse mais uma vez – sabe por que ela não quer te dizer nada? Olha só pra você! Está completamente descontrolada só pela possibilidade da Ginevra ter alguma...

\- Ginevra? __Ginevra__ _?_

\- ... coisa com o Draco. As suas bochechas estão vermelhas, por que você não se acalma um pouco?

\- Eu... eu...

Pela primeira vez, Hermione se encontrava completamente sem resposta para alguém sobre qualquer coisa. Afinal, quem era aquele garoto? Ele parecia completamente diferente (e ela não tinha certeza se era um elogio que pretendia com esse pensamento) dos outros garotos que ela conhecia, e não só entre os sonserinos.

\- Pronto, agora está bem melhor. Viu, é isso o que eu estava dizendo. Ela não te conta pelo medo da sua reação. Porque acha... e convenhamos, você está dando motivos pra ela achar isso... que você não vai compreender.

\- Então é verdade? Ela tem mesmo alguma coisa com ele?

\- Tem. – respondeu ele, com simplicidade.

\- Como... eles... desde quando? – ela acabou se decidindo por perguntar.

\- Olha, sinceramente, eu não acho que é de mim que você deva ouvir isso, e sim dela. Mas pra isso, você tem que fazer um esforço pra, ao menos, tentar entender, mesmo não gostando do Draco. Afinal, você não conhece ele realmente.

\- Conheço o suficiente pra ter a opinião que tenho sobre ele, obrigada.

\- Não. Você pensa que conhece, mas não conhece. E tenho certeza que ele também não conhece você, e vocês implicam um com o outro por puro preconceito.

\- Da parte dele, você quer dizer, né? Isso é realmente a especialidade do Malfoy.

\- Da parte dos dois. – ele corrigiu com aquela simplicidade desconcertante.

\- O quê? Eu nunca...

\- Você acabou de dizer que achou que eu estava te provocando só por você ser uma "grifinória sangue-ruim". E disse isso sem nunca ter falado comigo. Isso não é preconceito?

\- Isso é comprovação obtida por várias experiências empíricas.

\- Várias? Poucas, eu diria, porque você não tem realmente contato com muitos sonserinos, e mesmo assim já acha que sabe tudo sobre todos nós. O Draco... ele sabe ser um implicante insuportável, sim. Mas ele tem qualidades que você ou seu amigo Potter nem sonham. Inclusive, já que estamos falando do Potter... se eu fosse seguir o seu exemplo, eu teria raiva dele simplesmente porque ele implica com um amigo meu. Mas eu não tenho. Agora há pouco tive a... como você disse? __Experiência empírica__ de como ele sabe ser insuportável também, mas não o julgo por isso. Acredito que ele seja um bom amigo pra vocês.

\- Perdão? Eu não implico com o Malfoy só porque ele não gosta do Harry. Ou será que ele esqueceu de te contar as coisinhas agradáveis que ele diz pra mim e pra todas as pessoas decentes que eu conheço?

\- É aí que entra o preconceito por parte __dele__ , o que, diga-se de passagem, eu nunca neguei que existisse. Por "todas as pessoas decentes que você conhece" você deve estar querendo dizer seus amigos Weasleys, o Hagrid, o Longbottom... por aí, certo? Draco tem preconceito contra pobres, mestiços, pessoas limitadas, ah, se tem! E isso é um grande defeito na minha opinião, por mais que o Draco tenha umas tiradas engraçadas às vezes... – ele sorriu, parecendo se lembrar de alguma "tirada engraçada".

Hermione aproveitou a brecha para fazer uma pergunta que atormentava sua cabeça desde que ela desconfiara que existisse algo entre Ginny e Malfoy. Pra se ter ideia de como era importante, ela até se esqueceu de ficar irritada com Zabini por ter chamado Neville de "pessoa limitada".

\- Se ele tem preconceitos contra "Weasleys pobretões", o que ele quer com a Ginny, hein? Será que não passa pela sua cabeça que o seu amiguinho perfeito está querendo se aproveitar da minha amiga? Ou você vai justificar isso com as suas próprias tiradas espirituosas?

Blaise ficou calado por um tempo. Parecia estar se decidindo sobre o que falar, ou __quanto__ falar. Quando enfim falou, foi, pela terceira vez, com simplicidade.

\- Não, nunca passou. Porque eu sempre tive certeza que isso não aconteceu.

E, antes que Hermione pudesse pensar em alguma coisa pra responder, ele se afastou educadamente. Ela ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, depois acabou indo também.

Ginny entrou na enfermaria, aliviada por conseguir escapar de Hermione. Suspirou, e em seguida olhou para Draco:

\- Você é um idiota, sabia?

\- Ah, quanta gentileza sua vir aqui me dizer _isso_ , Ginevra. Provavelmente eu não conseguiria dormir sem essa.

\- Por que você fez aquilo, hein, Draco? Você podia ter se machucado de verdade!

\- Se você não percebeu, eu me __machuquei__ de verdade. E está realmente doendo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, até parece, Draco! Você está fazendo drama, só quebrou um braço e uma perna, e a Madame Pomfrey já consertou, então para de frescura!

\- É, eu só quebrei um braço e uma perna, mas eu podia ter morrido, sabia? Aliás, segundo a Madame Pomfrey, eu de fato __deveria__ ter morrido, porque eu caí de mais ou menos uns 5 metros e bati a cabeça primeiro... – ele pareceu meramente pensativo quando acrescentou: – O que talvez fosse até bom, porque se você estivesse agora na beira do meu caixão, em vez de estar na beira da minha cama, talvez me levasse mais a sério...

Ela teve um arrepio.

\- Não seja idiota.

Ele sorriu.

\- Segunda vez, Weasley. Malfoys não toleram ser chamados de idiotas com tanta frequência.

\- Então não seja um! – mas a expressão dela se abrandou quando ela se sentou e acariciou o cabelo dele, tirando-o do rosto: – Sério, Draco, por que você fez aquilo?

\- Sabe, é uma pergunta interessante... o Blaise acha que eu só estava com muita vontade de vencer o Potter. Mas se eu te dissesse que não foi isso o que eu pensei na hora, você acreditaria?

\- Isso depende do que você vai me dizer agora. Em que foi que você pensou, então?

\- Eu pensei... – e ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente: – Eu pensei que eu _p_ _ _odia__ _f_ azer isso, entende? Eu simplesmente podia...

\- É, mas você obviamente não podia, tanto que não fez! E não, eu _não_ entendo!

\- Eu sei que não deu certo... eu me afobei demais, e acabei caindo... mas sabe, eu tive um pensamento estranho, algo me dizendo que eu podia fazer. E, talvez, se eu tivesse me controlado melhor, e aí pode ser que o Blaise esteja certo, e eu tenha me deixado levar pela ânsia em tentar vencer o Potter... bom, podia ter funcionado, eu sinto que podia.

\- Draco... eu não vou falar que você não sabe jogar Quadribol, porque você sabe. Mas sinceramente, aquela manobra seria digna de Wronski, ou Krum... e você só tem 15 anos!

\- Eu __sei__. – ele disse, carrancudo, e ficou calado. De repente, ele parecia cansado. Ginny resolveu não discutir mais, e voltou a acariciar o cabelo dele.

\- Só não faça outra vez, por favor. Você quase me matou de preocupação.

Ele sorriu.

\- Foi mesmo, não foi? Eu vi você...

\- E foi por isso que você desistiu de provocar o Harry? – ela perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Andou batendo um papinho animado com o Blaise, por acaso?

Foi a vez dela sorrir.

\- Responda a pergunta que eu fiz, e eu responderei a sua.

Ele olhou para ela.

\- Foi.

\- Só isso...? Foi?

\- Foi. E __você__ andou conversando com o Blaise.

\- Andei, sim. – respondeu ela, e fechou a cara para ele, ficando em silêncio.

\- O que você quer que eu diga? - retrucou ele, parecendo também se irritar - "Foi sim, Ginevra. Foi por causa de você. Foi porque ao te ver lá, as provocações idiotas do Potter perderam todo o sentido. Ver você preocupada comigo tirou tudo o mais da minha cabeça, e parecia que eu só estava enxergando você, e isso era uma coisa tão boa, que Potter simplesmente não conseguiu mais me irritar, pois nada conseguiria naquele momento." Era isso que você queria ouvir? Pateticamente romântica, eu diria.

Ginny ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que dizer, ou mesmo o que pensar. Mas antes que ela sequer precisasse, Draco completou, sorrindo, mas dessa vez sem a ironia habitual:

\- E mais patético ainda sou eu, pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Silêncio... e então...

\- Ai, Draco, você é um...

\- Tenha o obséquio de não dizer idiota.

Em vez de dizer algo, ela se inclinou e o beijou ternamente.

\- Por que você gosta tanto de me tirar do sério?

\- Seria um clichê se eu dissesse que é porque você fica linda nervosa?

\- Eu fico linda de qualquer jeito.

\- Convencida.

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, e ele a puxou para perto dele. E em vez de beijá-la ardentemente, conforme ela imaginou que ele fosse fazer, Draco apenas a abraçou, exatamente como ele havia feito na detenção, quando os dois fizeram as pazes. Ela apenas se deixou ficar ali, curtindo mais um desses momentos em que ele se revelava surpreendentemente carinhoso, e sentindo (não sem certa apreensão) que estava começando a ficar realmente difícil imaginar a vida sem ele.

Quando Ginny chegou ao Salão Comunal, encontrou Hermione esperando por ela. O que ela sabia que deveria ter imaginado, mas Draco a tinha feito se esquecer mais uma vez.

\- Ginny...

Ela resolveu desistir. Não conseguiria mesmo fugir de Hermione.

\- Que _f_ _ _oi__ , Hermione?

Hermione hesitou. Parecia estar considerando alguma coisa...

\- Nada. Como ele está?

\- Como ele... está? – Ginny repetiu, sem entender.

\- É, foi o que eu perguntei.

\- Bem, ele está... bem. – Ginny sabia que a frase havia soado idiota, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

\- Hum... ótimo. É como eu disse, não tinha motivo pra preocupação.

\- É, eu... sei.

\- Então... ótimo. – Hermione repetiu, antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, murmurando algo como "biblioteca".

Ginny ainda ficou parada ali uns bons cinco minutos. O que fora aquilo? Ela tivera agora, com Hermione, o diálogo mais esquisito de que ela podia se lembrar, incluindo nisso Dobby dançando de felicidade ante a perspectiva de arrombar o armário de Snape.

Draco se recuperou rapidamente, para o desgosto de Fred, George e Ron (que ainda acalentavam uma leve esperança de que ele ficasse em coma por mais ou menos uns seis meses), espanto cada vez maior e mais inexplicável de Madame Pomfrey, e deleite de Ginny. Aliás, Ginny tinha outra razão para ficar contente. Hermione, surpreendentemente, não a havia pressionado mais com perguntas sobre Draco. Embora não entendesse o porquê disso, ela sentia um grande alívio.

Assim, entre encontros não-marcados com ele e a Armada de Dumbledore crescendo debaixo do nariz de Umbridge, ela viu que seu quarto ano estava saindo melhor que encomenda. Embora não tivesse certeza do que _havia_ exatamente entre ela e Draco (e tivesse medo de perguntar). Blaise, com quem ela adquirira o hábito de conversar de vez em quando, dizia constantemente que gostava muito de ver os dois juntos. Mas quando Ginny tentava sondá-lo sobre os sentimentos de Draco, por mais discreta que tentasse ser, ele simplesmente sorria e dizia:

\- Não começa, Ginny. Isso você tem que perguntar pra ele.

\- Mas eu não perguntei nada!

\- Mas eu sei aonde você quer chegar.

Ela bufou.

\- Como você é __espertinho__ , não? Que coisa, por que não pega a Hermione e sai andando de mãos dadas por aí?

A reação de Blaise a essa declaração não foi absolutamente o que Ginny esperava. No mínimo, ela achava que ele ia fazer uma cara de educada incompreensão. Mas o que ela _certamente_ _não esperava_ , é que ele ia dar uma gargalhada satisfeita.

\- Você acha isso mesmo? Isso é, no mínimo, curioso!

E ele se afastou, ainda rindo, antes que ela pudesse compreender o que ele dissera.

Resolvendo dar de ombros pra mais essa esquisitice (aliás, ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas esquisitices ela tinha sido forçada a simplesmente deixar de tentar compreender, entre Harry e seu novo comportamento em relação a ela, a repentinamente silenciosa de perguntas Hermione e, obviamente, o sempre paradoxal Draco), ela foi tomando lentamente o caminho da Sala Precisa, onde aconteceria a última reunião antes do Natal. Mas, antes que ela pudesse chegar lá, sentiu o já conhecido puxão repentino para um corredor escuro. Ela raramente se assustava com isso agora.

\- Perambulando pelo castelo a essa hora da noite, Weasley? Acho que a Professora Umbridge adoraria saber disso... – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, como sempre acontecia quando ele fazia isso. Ela pegou o rosto dele nas mãos e falou, quase dentro da boca dele:

\- Você também está perambulando, Malfoy...

\- Eu sou __monitor__. – respondeu ele, segurando-a pela cintura.

\- Isso significa que eu vou ganhar uma detenção? – ela perguntou, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dele.

\- Continue fazendo isso que você está fazendo agora, e eu talvez salve a sua pele.

Os dois riram, e se beijaram. Draco a afastou delicadamente, e disse:

\- Pare de me distrair, Ginevra. Será que você não consegue ficar um minuto sem me beijar?

\- Oh, e do que exatamente eu estou te distraindo? O que mais você tem de interessante pra fazer agora? – ela disse, tentando se reaproximar dele.

\- Isso aqui. – ele respondeu, enquanto pegava um pequeno embrulho de veludo verde, que parecia conter uma caixa, e entregava para ela. – Feliz Natal.

Ela sorriu e abriu. Era um perfume. Mas não um perfume qualquer, ela constatou, quando sentiu o cheiro. Era o perfume dele, o perfume que a havia inebriado pela primeira vez no Baile de Inverno, e que ela adorava.

\- Um pouco egocêntrico, talvez. E possessivo. – ele disse – Quero garantir que você se lembre de mim toda hora.

Ela sempre pensava que ia deixar de se surpreender com Draco algum dia, mas se esse dia realmente chegasse, parecia que ia demorar.

\- Eu não preciso disso pra me lembrar de você... mas com certeza vai tornar as lembranças mais vivas. O único risco é eu fazer isso... – e ela se interrompeu para beijá-lo repentina, forte e sensualmente – ... com um travesseiro durante a noite.

\- Eu diria que existem coisas que seriam mais interessantes de assistir se você fizesse com um travesseiro.

Ela riu.

\- Você é um pervertido, Draco.

\- __Eu__ tenho 15 anos.

\- Não me diga... – e foi a vez dela se desvencilhar do abraço dele, e tirar das vestes um embrulho um pouco menor que o que ele havia dado: – De qualquer forma... Feliz Natal pra você também.

Ele abriu, e viu uma caixa transparente, que pelo toque sentiu que era muito fria... ela era encantada, e em seu interior havia algo que brilhava... demorou apenas uma fração de segundo para que Draco entendesse o que era. Não era uma caixa comum. Ela simbolizava gelo... e o que brilhava dentro dela era uma chama, e ele logo percebeu que ao toque dele a temperatura do cubo subia e descia alternadamente, fria e quente, fria e quente... **Fogo e gelo... gelo e fogo... Ginevra e Draco... Draco e Ginevra.**

Ela o olhava, obviamente na expectativa do que ele ia dizer. Ele se virou para ela:

\- Quando nós sairmos daqui, – ele disse, enquanto a abraçava e sorria lentamente – me lembre de casar com você.

E foi essa memória (juntamente com o perfume) que Ginny levou para a cama, depois da reunião da AD, quando foi se deitar, uma vez que era a véspera da viagem para A Toca, e ela precisava de algo para poder dormir contente ante a perspectiva de ficar duas semanas inteiras sem ver Draco. Ela sabia que ele estava brincando quanto a casamento, mas gostou mesmo assim. Era a maneira dele (criativa e surpreendente como quase tudo que ele dizia) de dizer que havia gostado do presente.

Ela não soube dizer o quanto ficou ali, deitada na cama, com seus pensamentos felizes, quando se virou de repente e viu... Draco. Arregalou os olhos e se sentou na cama. Devia ser uma alucinação, porque ela não parava de pensar nele. Ele não podia estar ali, podia? Quer dizer, _era_ o dormitório feminino. Garotos não podiam subir, havia um encantamento protegendo contra isso.

\- Draco...? Como você... como?

Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou avançando na direção dela, com um fogo no olhar, que Ginny suspeitava saber o que era... parou na frente dela, a mesma intensidade irradiando não só dos olhos, mas dele todo... e Ginny sentiu que não iria parar o que quer que fosse acontecer ali. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia. Ela se sentia atraída pelos olhos de Draco como que magneticamente, e esse mesmo magnetismo iria fazer com que ela se deixasse guiar pelo que ele fizesse... todo o seu corpo se movimentaria de acordo com os movimentos de Draco. Tanto que quando ele a pegou pelos ombros, ela sentiu como se estivesse levando um... como era mesmo o nome? Um __choque__ , era isso... e era bom, muito bom...

 **N/A: Querem me matar por esse final? Sim ou claro? :D**

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Não, não era a Luna a interação do Blaise... mas espero que não tenha ficado decepcionada com a interação dele com Hermione! Pelo menos ele voltou, né? :) Que bom que gostou do meu capítulo-monstro haha! Eu também adorei criar Andromeda, e a amizade dela com Ginny. Que bom que agradou você também. O sentimento de Ginny e Draco tende mesmo a crescer, especialmente porque as coisas vão ficar mais sérias. Guerra à vista, né? Fico feliz demais da história estar conseguindo ser interessante. Não vou poder postar com essa frequência tããao grande até o fim, mas pelo menos os 12 primeiros capítulos faço questão, uma vez que estão escritos há muitos anos. E mesmo depois deles, prometo que não vou sumir! Beijo e mil vezes obrigada pelos comentários tão carinhosos! :)))

 **KmileM:** Ai que bom que não foi um tédio! Fico aliviada! E adianto que lá pra frente na fic vai ter um monte de capítulo monstro assim hahaha! Eu também amo Draco e Ginny e pra mim são apenas o melhor casal da série. Obrigada por continuar comigo! :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	9. Colecionando boas lembranças

****Capítulo 9 – Colecionando boas lembranças****

 _ _\- Draco...? Como você... como?__

 _ _Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou avançando na direção dela, com um fogo no olhar, que Ginny suspeitava saber o que era... parou na frente dela, a mesma intensidade irradiando não só dos olhos, mas dele todo... e Ginny sentiu que não iria parar o que quer que fosse acontecer ali. Mesmo que quisesse, não podia. Ela se sentia atraída pelos olhos de Draco como que magneticamente, e esse mesmo magnetismo iria fazer com que ela se deixasse guiar pelo que ele fizesse... todo o seu corpo se movimentaria de acordo com os movimentos de Draco. Tanto que quando ele a pegou pelos ombros, ela sentiu como se estivesse levando um... como era mesmo o nome? Um choque, era isso... e era bom, muito bom...__

Então, Draco a sacudiu duramente pelos ombros e disse:

\- Acorde, srta. Weasley!

Ginny piscou. Aquilo não era nem de longe o que ela esperava ouvir. Sentiu mais uma sacudida forte:

\- Vamos, srta. Weasley, acorde!

E a voz era da profª McGonnagal. Ginny tornou a piscar. Não só a voz, mas __era__ McGonnagal que estava lá. Afinal, Draco havia sido apenas um sonho. Mas o que a professora estaria fazendo no seu quarto no meio da noite?

Ginny imaginou que sua cara devia estar cômica, dado o estado de completa confusão em que se encontrava no momento, e a expressão no rosto da professora enquanto olhava para ela.

\- P-professora... o q-que aconteceu?

\- Eu realmente lamento ter que acordá-la no meio da noite dessa maneira, srta. Weasley. Mas você deve vir comigo imediatamente.

O tom de inegável urgência na voz dela despertou Ginny completamente.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu lhe explicarei no caminho. Levante depressa, srta. Weasley!

Não foi necessário que Minerva McGonnagal falasse outra vez. Ginny levantou-se de um pulo, e seguiu a professora pelos corredores da escola. Não sabia o que perguntar, pois tinha medo da resposta. Tinha certeza que era algo muito grave. Decidiu-se então, por perguntar timidamente:

\- Professora... aonde exatamente estamos indo?

McGonnagal provavelmente achou que era a hora de maiores explicações. Parou brevemente de andar, antes de responder:

\- Ao escritório do diretor. Srta. Weasley... seu pai sofreu... um acidente.

\- Meu pai...? Quê... acidente?

\- Nem eu sei realmente o que aconteceu... por isso vamos ver o diretor... e Potter também está lá, ele... ele vai saber explicar melhor.

\- Mas professora! Ele está... como ele está? É muito grave? E Harry, o que Harry...

\- Acalme-se, srta. Weasley, por favor! Eu realmente não tenho todas as informações, ou as passaria a você! Vamos, por favor... vamos ao escritório de Dumbledore.

 _ _Grimmauld Place, algumas horas depois__

Ginny não podia acreditar no quão tola estava se sentindo. Como ela podia ter tido a ilusão de que estava tudo bem? De que o seu quarto ano estava realmente uma maravilha, com Draco, a AD e tudo o mais? Como poderia estar em um grupo ilegal de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, ao mesmo tempo, ter ser esquecido de que havia realmente uma guerra fora de Hogwarts? Por que diabos se comportara como se tudo fosse uma travessura divertida? Agora, fora necessário seu pai ser atacado e estar em perigo mortal para que a dura realidade caísse em cima dela como uma tempestade...

Séculos pareceram se passar até que chegasse a curta carta de sua mãe. "Papai ainda está vivo. Estou indo para o St. Mungus agora. Fiquem onde estão. Mandarei noticias assim que puder. Mamãe." __Ainda__ está vivo... Ginny afundou a cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo-se extremamente deprimida. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, talvez fosse de Harry... ou Sirius... ela não saberia dizer... não agora...

Quando a mãe chegou, as coisas melhoraram bastante. Afinal, o pai ia ficar bem. Ainda não tinha conseguido sair do hospital, pois as feridas pareciam não cicatrizar, e por isso as ataduras tinham que ser constantemente trocadas. Mas, fora isso... pelo menos ele _r_ _ _ealmente__ ia ficar bom.

Ginny sentia-se culpada com tudo isso, e não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê. Afinal, o ataque que o pai sofrera não fora culpa dela. Mas mesmo assim... era como se tivesse sido errado aproveitar os quatro primeiros meses de escola como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela via o olhar de angústia de Harry... Harry, que acabara de salvar a vida de seu pai... Harry, que vira o retorno de Voldemort... Harry, desacreditado desde o último verão... agora, coisas horríveis aconteciam debaixo do nariz de todos e isso nem ao menos servia para que o Ministério abrisse os olhos para a verdade.

O resto do Natal foi relativamente festivo, especialmente depois da volta de Arthur. Mas Ginny sentia que algo estava diferente para ela. Seus olhos estavam abertos agora. Ela não podia continuar a fingir que seu quarto ano em Hogwarts era uma festa só por causa de Draco. Afinal, _o que_ ele pretendia? Quer dizer, eles raramente conversavam sobre isso, mas o pai dele era um Comensal da Morte, e certamente ia querer que o filho se juntasse a ele. Draco nunca manifestara essa vontade. Pelo contrário, desprezava os servos de Voldemort. Mas... conseguiria ele se esquivar às pressões do pai?

Ginny tinha um tremor todas as vezes que pensava em Lucius Malfoy. Ele, que furtivamente colocara o diário de Tom Riddle entre as coisas dela quando ela estava para entrar em Hogwarts, e fizera do seu primeiro ano na escola um inferno... sem qualquer escrúpulo, sabendo o quão maligno era o diário, não se importou em misturá-lo às coisas de uma garota de 11 anos... Mas Draco não era assim, ele era diferente... mas isso seria suficiente? E também, suficiente para quê? Essas perguntas agora a atormentavam como não haviam atormentado em momento nenhum desde o retorno de Voldemort... teria ela coragem de discutir esses assuntos com Draco? Teria ela esse __direito__? O que eles eram um do outro, afinal? Não sabia responder, mas pelo menos havia alguém em Grimmauld Place que poderia ajudá-la a se sentir um pouco menos confusa...

\- Afinal, por que você ainda está tão triste, Ginny? Seu pai já está bem, não tem motivo pra ficar preocupada... – perguntou Andromeda, sem que a garota precisasse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Eu sei que ele está bem, Andromeda... mas... as coisas não estão, não é? Quer dizer… _existe_ uma guerra acontecendo, ainda que oculta.

Andromeda lançou a ela um olhar indecifrável enquanto respondia.

\- É claro que existe uma guerra, e ninguém se esqueceu disso. Mas é Natal, e seu pai se recuperou de um atentado sem maiores danos. Principalmente por estarmos em guerra, pequenas vitórias como essa devem ser comemoradas.

\- Será que ninguém se esqueceu mesmo? Eu me sinto tão idiota... acho que se meu pai não tivesse sido atacado, eu não teria me dado conta de que realmente _estamos_ em guerra.

\- Por que você diz isso? Só porque está levando uma vida normal para uma garota de 14 anos, estudando e se divertindo? E você acha que quem faz parte da Ordem da Fênix também não tem uma rotina?

\- Mas vocês estão trabalhando para combater o Lord das Trevas! Fazem todo o tipo de serviços, olha o meu pai, foi atacado enquanto estava a serviço da Ordem!

\- E você, ao seu modo, também está trabalhando, não está? Ou pensa que eu não sei que você faz parte de um grupo ilegal de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na escola chefiado pelo Harry? – o tom de Andromeda era, como o de Sirius, divertido, e não acusatório, ao falar no assunto.

\- Faço, sei, mas eu realmente estou levando a sério tudo isso? Eu acho que todo esse tempo eu fiz parte da AD sem acreditar que iria realmente precisar dela.

\- Isso é absolutamente normal, uma vez que você fica o ano inteiro na escola, lugar onde o Ministério faz mais questão de esconder tudo o que está acontecendo.

\- Mas eu sei o que...

\- Eu sei que sabe. Mas é difícil realmente vivenciar, entende? Até mesmo pra mim, que sou da Ordem e por isso uma das pessoas que mais está por dentro dos acontecimentos, às vezes é difícil acreditar... quando as coisas estão calmas, eu não fico com a guerra na cabeça o tempo todo. E na verdade, nem é bom mesmo ficar. Quando eu não estou de serviço pra Ordem, cuido da minha casa, do meu jardim, leio meus livros, fico com minha família, enfim, sigo a minha rotina. Mesmo quando a guerra ficar aberta, alguns velhos hábitos devem ser mantidos, pois é isso que impede a gente de enlouquecer. Então, imagina agora, enquanto as coisas ainda não chegaram ao caos! Que bem traria ficar 24 horas por dia pensando em uma guerra que nem ao menos começou completamente?

Ginny parou um pouco e ficou pensando nas palavras de Andromeda, e sabia que a amiga tinha razão. Mas... alguma coisa ainda a incomodava... E Andromeda pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando perguntou:

\- Mas não é apenas o fato de você ter uma rotina que te incomoda, não é? Existe uma parte específica dessa rotina que te deixa com esse sentimento de culpa bobo...

Ginny não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando Andromeda esperando que ela completasse o que ia dizer. Sabia que a amiga com certeza teria um argumento para tentar convencê-la de que estava tudo bem. Só não sabia é se iria aceitar esse argumento. Mas ao invés disso, Andromeda resolveu fazer mais perguntas.

\- O que realmente te incomoda? O simples fato de Draco fazer você se esquecer completamente da guerra, ou o medo de estar apaixonada por um possível futuro Comensal da Morte?

\- Eu não acho realmente que ele vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte... embora sendo filho de quem é...

\- A influência negativa sempre pode acontecer, e Lucius Malfoy realmente vai tentar. – Andromeda completou por ela.

\- É, é isso... e eu também não consigo imaginar o Draco lutando do lado do Harry.

\- Também acreditaria ser impossível Snape do lado do Sirius, mas aos trancos e barrancos, aqui estão eles. Quando se tem um _motivo_ , Ginny... podem acontecer as coisas mais improváveis.

\- Você quer dizer que acha que __eu__ seria o motivo pra fazer o Draco lutar do lado da Ordem? – perguntou a garota, cética.

\- E por que não? Você está se menosprezando muito...

\- Não estou, não! Andromeda, você não entende... eu não sei o que realmente há entre a gente! Eu já me sinto completamente envolvida, tanto que esqueci que existe mundo à minha volta, e tudo isso por um cara que eu nem sei o que sente por mim!

Andromeda lançou mais um daqueles olhares indecifráveis.

\- Então, chegamos ao ponto, não é? É isso o que realmente incomoda você... e eu achando que já estava claro o que ele sentia por você.

\- É, mas você se enganou, porque não está nada claro! Ele não diz nada, nem ao menos insinua, quer dizer, eu não sei se posso considerá-lo meu namorado, se é assim que ele me considera... eu realmente não sei! E... e eu sinto também que, seja o que for, já é tarde demais pra mim. Eu já me envolvi muito mais do que eu devia com alguém como ele.

\- Alguém como ele? Mas eu achei que era você mesma quem costumava desfiar um rosário de elogios sobre ele!

\- E eu ainda posso fazer isso, mas existe um porém entre todas essas qualidades. Será que ele realmente vai conseguir vencer todo o preconceito entranhado nele pra ter algo sério comigo?

\- Ginny, sinceramente, vocês estão saindo juntos há quase um ano... como você pode pensar que o que vocês têm não é sério?

\- Porque falta eu sentir isso de verdade nele... eu sei que ele gosta de estar comigo, mas por ser escondido e tudo o mais, às vezes me parece que é apenas uma diversão pra ele... tudo bem, acredito que ele já descobriu várias qualidades minhas, e ele sabe o quanto nós damos certo juntos, mas eu não vi grandes sinais por parte dele de que ele considere isso tão sério quanto eu considero.

\- Isso porque você só pode saber exatamente dos seus sentimentos, e não dos dele. Principalmente ele sendo tão fechado como é. Mas era de se esperar que você tivesse captado os sinais, não?

\- Andromeda...

\- Olha, tudo bem. Se te faz sentir mais tranquila, eu tenho certeza de que você não é apenas uma diversão pra ele.

\- Mas você nem conhece o Draco!

\- Mas eu tenho certeza. Agora você tem duas opções: ou você diz a ele como se sente, ou espera o momento em que ele vai ser sentir à vontade pra te dizer ou demonstrar melhor o que ele mesmo sente. Até porque você mesma disse que há muito que ele está tendo que vencer dentro de si mesmo pra admitir o quanto gosta de você. E então? O que vai ser?

Não era uma pergunta que Ginny precisasse de fato responder, mas que ela não conseguiu tirar mais da cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Teria coragem de falar com Draco sobre como se sentia? E se isso o afastasse? Esperaria que ele dissesse alguma coisa? Mas até quando? __E até quando todas essas perguntas vão permanecer sem resposta?__ , pensava ela, enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro à noite, no qual fizera questão de derramar um pouco do perfume de Draco...

Não que o Natal de Draco estivesse sendo dos mais agradáveis. Em meio ao tédio de sempre e as informações pela metade dadas por seu pai, para deixá-lo curioso e assim atraí-lo para a causa de Voldemort, havia ela. Ginevra. Draco pusera a esfera encantada que ela lhe dera em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira, e se detinha por vários momentos olhando-a, como que magnetizado. Fora realmente uma ideia genial... que expressava exatamente o que era a relação dos dois. Mas... que relação era essa exatamente? Ele e Ginevra estavam saindo juntos há quase um ano, e Draco sabia que nunca havia se sentido assim por alguém antes. Era incrível o pouco que se importava com o fato de ela ser uma Weasley. Ele inclusive aprendera a brincar com esse fato de uma maneira natural que não a magoava. Para ele, ela era Ginevra, e pronto.

Mas... ainda assim... ele se incomodava por sentir tanto a falta dela, ele, que nunca achou que fosse depender de alguém pra nada, agora achava dificílimo imaginar como seria sua vida sem ela. A única coisa que o confortava era imaginar que ela se sentia da mesma forma... ou será que não? Será que ela estava simplesmente __muito__ atraída fisicamente por ele, mas na hora de ter algo mais sério escolheria um imbecil qualquer como Potter? Mas é claro que Draco preferia morrer a perguntar isso a ela. Se a resposta confirmasse seus temores, ele jamais seria capaz de se olhar no espelho outra vez.

Voltar a Hogwarts dessa vez foi bem menos fácil que no início do ano letivo. Ginny se sentia diferente, a despeito de qualquer coisa que Andromeda tivesse dito. Nada mudava o fato de que seu pai fora atacado a serviço da Ordem da Fênix, e ela sentia que o mínimo que ela podia fazer a respeito era dedicar-se mais à AD e menos a reflexões sobre sua complicada relação com Draco. Ou talvez menos ao próprio Draco... se conseguisse. O que ela percebeu, no caminho para a aula de Astronomia (única que se realizava à noite quando precisavam de prática) do dia seguinte que seria muito difícil, se não impossível. Sentiu o já conhecido puxão e, por algum motivo, mais esperado do que de costume. Talvez por ser de noite, Draco não perderia essa oportunidade...

\- Você está perdendo o jeito – disse ela, marota, quando se separaram de mais um daqueles beijos que faria Minerva McGonnagal corar furiosamente – Nem me assustou, sabia?

\- Você é que estava me esperando tão ansiosa que ia ficar frustrada se eu não aparecesse. Depois eu é que sou o pervertido...

\- E você não é?

\- Só um pouquinho... – disse ele, enquanto tornava a beijá-la e acariciá-la de uma forma que respondia a pergunta anterior dela de forma muito mais correta do que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Ginny se deixou levar por alguns momentos, inclusive retribuindo os toques de Draco, até que notou algo nele que a fez se sentir... digamos... um pouco orgulhosa de si mesma. Sorriu, e quando ia aprofundar mais as carícias, lembrou-se do que a havia atormentado durante todo o Natal. Empurrou-o gentilmente, tentando ignorar o protesto quase silencioso que ele emitiu.

\- Draco... eu tenho aula agora.

\- Mentira. Você só tem aula daqui a exatamente – e olhou o relógio – sete minutos.

\- A Torre de Astronomia é longe.

\- Nem tanto.

\- Draco...

\- O que é? O que há com você?

Ele a olhou de uma forma que tornaria impossível para ela _negar_ que houvesse algo de errado. Resolveu contar uma parte da verdade...

\- Draco... eu não estou me sentindo bem... psicologicamente, quero dizer. Meu pai, ele...

\- Eu sei. Meu pai me contou o que houve com ele.

\- O que... seu pai... ele __contou__ pra você?

\- Claro. Sempre na esperança de que eu me junte a ele pela curiosidade em saber o que está acontecendo, ele conta uma parte e esconde a outra. Mas ele disse que havia acontecido algo com seu pai. Só não deu os detalhes.

\- Ele foi atacado... quando estava no Ministério a serviço da... a serviço.

\- Não precisa tentar esconder de mim. Eu sei que existe uma Ordem da Fênix, e o que diabo você acha que eu vou fazer com essa informação? – perguntou ele, entre irritado e ofendido com a hesitação dela.

\- Eu sei, me desculpa... foi instinto quando você falou do seu pai, eu...

\- Eu não sou o meu pai, Ginevra.

\- Eu __se__ _i_ , Draco. Me desculpa. – repetiu ela, cansada, e prosseguiu antes que ele reclamasse mais – Uma cobra, sabe-se lá como, entrou no Ministério e atacou meu pai quando ele estava a serviço da Ordem.

\- Uma __cobra__? Mas como...? É... pensando bem, faz sentido...

\- O que é que faz sentido? – perguntou ela, alarmada.

\- Meu pai disse "Digamos que Weasley vai ter um Natal um pouco... venenoso". Na hora eu não entendi bem... achei que ele tinha tomado alguma bebida envenenada... mas ele devia estar falando do veneno da cobra.

\- Estava, sim. E era um veneno que não deixou as feridas cicatrizarem por três dias... até que os curandeiros acharam uma solução.

\- Mas e agora? Ele está bem?

Foi a maneira como Draco perguntou isso que intrigou Ginny. A pergunta, em si, era automática, ela sabia. Mas ele parecia estar genuinamente preocupado.

\- Está, sim... mas Draco... você está __preocupado__ com o _meu pai_?

Ela esperava que ele fosse retomar a expressão zombeteira ao ser questionado dessa forma, mas Draco mais uma vez a surpreendeu.

\- Não, já que você diz que ele está bem, acho que não tem motivo.

\- Mas se ele não estivesse...

Agora ele pareceu, mais uma vez, irritado.

\- Bem, ele é o _seu_ pai, não é? Certamente se algo acontecesse a ele você ficaria desesperada, então acho que seria motivo pra eu me preocupar, não?

Ela ignorou a irritação dele e sorriu.

\- Claro. Mas está tudo bem agora. Embora... eu esteja um pouco...

\- Um pouco o quê?

\- Eu não sei... esse ataque despertou alguma coisa em mim... uma noção do que realmente está acontecendo... e Draco, nós estamos aqui, nos divertindo e agindo como se o mundo estivesse uma maravilha! – ela disse a última parte muito rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem.

\- Bem, o mundo não está uma maravilha. Na verdade, está um saco, com essa guerra velada. E justamente por estar velada, o que nós realmente podemos fazer?

\- Você parece a Andromeda falando.

\- Quem?

\- Andromeda. Sua __tia__ Andromeda.

\- O quê? Eu não tenho uma tia... ah! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso de compreensão – A tia que foi banida da família por casar com um san... oh, _desculpe_ , com um __nascido trouxa__?

\- Essa mesma, e você não deveria se referir a ela dessa forma irônica, Draco, porque...

\- Quer relaxar? Eu estou só brincando. Até porque gostei muito dela ter dito isso pra você, porque se fosse só eu você ia dizer que eu não me importo com a guerra... mas ela certamente se importa, e mesmo assim concorda comigo. O que você acha que pode fazer?

\- Não sei... no mínimo, me dedicar mais à AD!

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Ah _sei_. O grupinho __feliz__ do Potter.

\- Pra mim não é um grupinho feliz. É uma forma de treinar a defesa que a Umbridge não ensina.

\- Claro. Com o melhor professor de todos os tempos.

\- Você pode dizer o que quiser, Draco, mas o Harry conhece muito mais feitiços do que eu ou qualquer um lá.

\- Então vocês não entendem realmente nada de magia.

\- Ah, certo, espertinho. Aposto que ele conhece mais que você.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente.

\- Sério? Eu adoraria duelar com ele e mandar os pedaços como prova do contrário pra você.

\- Mas como isso não teria utilidade nenhuma, pode esquecer. E de qualquer forma, mesmo que você desaprove o Harry, não pode negar que é muito melhor praticar defesa em grupo do que ficar parado.

\- Certo, – tornou ele, impaciente – se vai fazer você se sentir melhor se dedicar mais a essa AD, então faça isso! Mas pare de sentir esses complexos de culpa ridículos! O que aconteceu ao seu pai não é sua culpa. Ele fez uma escolha que você ainda é muito nova pra fazer, por mais que já saiba o que quer.

\- Pra você é fácil falar. Você não sabe o que quer, não é? Tudo isso está muito cômodo pra você!

Draco estreitou ainda mais os olhos, e quando falou, sua voz saiu baixa.

\- __Cômodo__? É isso que você acha, não é? Muito cômodas, realmente, foram as minhas férias de Natal, com meu pai insinuando coisas e me pressionando... muito cômodo seria para mim simplesmente brigar com ele e dizer que não quero, certo? Ele com certeza ficaria muito satisfeito, e o chefe dele, ainda mais! "Quem não está conosco está contra nós, Draco. Lembre-se disso"! Como se eu pudesse esquecer, com ele me dizendo isso o tempo todo! Muito cômodo ver minha mãe angustiada com essa guerra iminente, querendo manter a família unida e vendo que isso está ficando difícil! Muito cômodo eu passar para o lado de vocês e fingir que sou um súdito de Dumbledore como Potter, não é, Ginevra?

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry, Draco. Por que você insiste em falar nele o tempo todo?

\- Porque parece que é o que você quer de mim. Uma espécie de Potter, só que loiro, bonito e charmoso.

Ginny não sabia se ria ou não.

\- Draco... eu não quero que você seja como ele. Não mesmo. Eu quero você como você é, ou não estaria com você agora. Só respeita como eu me sinto, por favor!

\- Eu respeito... só que não adianta você ficar paranoica. O fato de que não tem muita coisa que você possa fazer é uma realidade. Se quer se dedicar a essa AD, já disse, faça isso. Mas não aja como se fosse errado você querer se divertir também. Comigo.

Ela sorriu levemente.

\- Está com medo de que eu não queira mais te ver?

\- Só se você for louca.

\- Sei. Mas já pensou se você for visto comigo? O que seria da sua reputação?

\- Um desastre, com certeza. Mas é um risco que vale a pena correr.

\- Humm, que bom ouvir isso... – ela disse, enquanto se aproximava dele e o beijava levemente – o que diria sua fã de cara de sapo se visse você agora?

\- Deixaria de ser minha fã, provavelmente, – ele respondeu, enquanto aproveitava a sensação maravilhosa de ser beijado por ela – o que me lembra uma coisa... ela reuniu os favoritinhos dela ontem à noite para criar uma tal de Brigada Inquisitorial...

\- O quê? – perguntou ela, parando de beijá-lo.

\- Ah não, se eu soubesse que você ia parar por causa disso, não tinha contado!

\- Sério, Draco, que Brigada é essa?

\- Provavelmente pra competir com a sua AD... que ela já desconfia seriamente da existência, na verdade. Temos mais autoridade que os monitores comuns, podemos tirar pontos de todo mundo, e seremos os olhos e os ouvidos dela aqui em Hogwarts.

\- Temos? Podemos, seremos? Você... você __aceitou__ fazer parte disso?

Draco a olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

\- Mas é claro, Ginevra! Achou que eu ia perder essa? Mal posso esperar pra dar uma detenção no Potter!

E quando Ginny o olhou entre abismada e irritada, ele completou:

\- E também posso saber o quão perto ela está de descobrir sobre vocês. E tirá-la da pista sempre que se aproximar demais.

\- Sério?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

\- Claro que sim. Você sabe que essa escola não teria a mesma graça pra mim se eu não pudesse te puxar mais pelos corredores.

Eram coisas assim que a faziam se esquecer completamente dos temores que trouxera para Hogwarts, ela pensou enquanto beijava Draco novamente, e a consequência foi um atraso de 20 minutos na aula da Professora Vector.

O dia seguinte já era o primeiro da AD depois do Natal. Ginny ainda estava extasiada pelo surpreendente oferecimento de Draco para fazer jogo duplo com Umbridge. Era o tipo de coisa que tornava muito difícil não acreditar quando Andromeda dizia que ele realmente gostava dela. Afinal, ele estava ajudando Harry. __Harry__! E tudo isso para que Ginny não corresse o risco de ser expulsa. Certamente era impossível ele fazer isso se não gostasse dela, não? E ela resolveu parar de se atormentar com isso por enquanto. Pelo menos se permitiu saborear mais um pouco a recente e agradável surpresa.

De fato, estava tão feliz quando chegou à reunião que tudo parecia perfeito e maravilhoso.

\- Hoje vamos começar o Feitiço do Patrono. – dizia Harry.

Houve exclamações de aprovação entre os membros da AD, mas nenhuma tão veemente quanto a de Ginny. Se havia um dia perfeito para tentar fazer um Patrono, esse dia era hoje.

\- O feitiço é simples. Vamos lá, repitam comigo: __Expecto Patronum__!

\- __Expecto Patronum__! – repetiram todos em uníssono.

\- Mas é claro que só saber a fórmula não adianta. É preciso fazer o movimento certo com a varinha – ele fez, sob os olhos atentos de todos – e pensar em alguma coisa realmente feliz. A melhor lembrança que vocês tiverem. Mas não precisam se chatear nem preocupar se não conseguirem de primeira, é praticamente impossível. Concentrem-se agora.

Ginny não teve a menor dificuldade. Tinha várias lembranças felizes relacionadas a Draco, mas a mais recente delas certamente era a melhor no momento.

\- Quando eu disser três... um... dois... três!

Ginny se concentrou sem esforço em Draco enganando Umbridge para ajudá-la, ergueu a varinha e gritou, junto com o resto:

\- __Expecto Patronum__!

E então aconteceu algo que ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Ginny esperava. Enquanto da maioria das varinhas saiu, no máximo, um fiapinho prateado disforme (incluindo aí Hermione), e de outras nada saiu, da varinha de Ginny irrompeu um enorme animal prateado, que de início foi difícil ver o que era. Com grandes asas e chifres, uma cauda que chicoteava o ar, ele parecia ainda mais magnífico na cor prateada dos Patronos. Era um dragão.

 **N/A: Ois! Eu acho que já disse isso aqui, mas parece que eu tô mais ansiosa que quem tá lendo hehe... o capítulo 8 não teve muitas visualizações e cá estou eu postando o 9 mesmo assim. Mas estou fazendo isso porque não sei se nesse feriado terei tempo de postar alguma coisa, então é meio que pra compensar. :)**

 **KmileM:** Próximo capítulo prometo pra você mais interação Blaise/Mione. Ele é muito amor mesmo, né? Haverá mais capítulos monstro mais pra frente, prometo pra você! Bjo grande e muito obrigada por ler e comentar, faz toda a diferença do mundo! :))

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Que bom que não decepcionou! Espero que esse aqui também tenha ficado legal. No próximo o Blaise volta, me parece que ele está se tornando o queridinho oficial, né? Muito obrigada por estar aqui comigo! :)))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	10. Hermione entende algumas coisas

****Capítulo 10 – Hermione entende algumas coisas****

 _ _E então aconteceu algo que ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Ginny esperava. Enquanto da maioria das varinhas saiu, no máximo, um fiapinho prateado disforme (incluindo aí Hermione), e de outras nada saiu, da varinha de Ginny irrompeu um enorme animal prateado, que de início foi difícil ver o que era. Com grandes asas e chifres, uma cauda que chicoteava o ar, ele parecia ainda mais magnífico na cor prateada dos Patronos. Era um dragão.__

Diversas exclamações veementes foram ouvidas na Sala Precisa. Ginny não apenas havia conseguido produzir um patrono de primeira, como também tinha sido um animal mágico. Todos a olhavam boquiabertos, e a própria Ginny não sabia que reação ter.

\- Ginny, isso é... quer dizer.. puxa, meus parabéns! – gaguejou Harry, espantado, mas sorridente. Ela sorriu de volta, ainda meio em transe.

\- É como eu disse – tornou ele para o resto da turma –, é _praticamente_ impossível conseguir de primeira. Mas acabamos de ter a prova aqui de que não é _impossível_. Aliás, um outro paradigma foi quebrado essa noite. Nem mesmo eu sabia que animais mágicos também podiam ser patronos. Você tem alguma ideia de por que isso aconteceu, Ginny?

\- Eu... não sei. Suponho que seja porque gosto muito de dragões.

\- É mesmo? – intrometeu-se Ron – Eu nunca soube disso.

\- Bem... acho que aprendi a gostar deles com... Charlie.

Harry tornou a sorrir.

\- É, suponho que seja isso. Ou vamos começar a acreditar que você tem poderes superiores, e aí vou ter que pedir para que você pegue o meu lugar.

\- De jeito nenhum, Harry! Eu... imagino que seja o meu... fascínio pelos dragões que fez isso acontecer e...

\- Aliado a uma lembrança realmente muito boa, eu diria. Mas pode relaxar, eu estou só brincando. Bom, isso foi realmente fabuloso, e se vocês quiserem conseguir a mesma coisa – disse ele para o resto da turma –, é melhor pararem de olhar pra Ginny e praticarem seus próprios Feitiços do Patrono.

Isso fez com que a atenção da turma se voltasse novamente para as tentativas, ainda que, no fim da aula, somente uns poucos (incluindo Hermione) tivessem conseguido produzir um patrono corpóreo.

Falando em Hermione, ela aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve para ficar a sós com Ginny e perguntar algumas coisas que queria saber sobre o feito da amiga.

\- Ginny, aquilo foi realmente espetacular.

\- Hermione, eu realmente não sei como aconteceu... acho que pela primeira vez entendo como o Harry se sente quando todo mundo acha que ele faz coisas prodigiosas que nem ele mesmo entende.

\- Ah, mas essa não foi uma boa comparação. Acho que você sabe muito bem como aconteceu.

\- Quê? Eu não...

\- Você ouviu o Harry. Fascínio pelos dragões aliado a uma lembrança realmente muito boa. Está explicado o grande mistério.

\- Não sei, Mione, acho que não é tão simples assim...

\- Na verdade é, sim! O que eu não sabia é que você também gostava de latim, Ginny.

Ginny entendia Hermione cada vez menos.

\- Latim? O que é que latim tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

\- Gosta ou não gosta?

\- Gosto muito, a origem dos nomes dos encantamentos é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto na aula de Feitiços, mas sério, o que é que tem a ver?

\- _Dragão_ , Ginny. Qual é a palavra latina para dragão?

Ginny então percebeu que havia entendido tarde demais aonde Hermione queria chegar.

\- E o que é que tem? – perguntou ela, sem se preocupar em manter o tom amistoso.

\- Qual é a palavra, Ginny?

\- Se você está perguntando dessa forma, é porque sabe tão bem quanto eu.

\- Ótimo. Acho que o mistério começa e termina aí então, certo?

\- Escuta aqui, Hermione...

\- Agora me escuta você, Ginny. Eu não estou te acusando de nada, por isso não precisa falar desse jeito comigo. Eu entendo que você não quisesse me contar nada, pela forma como eu me comportei aquele dia do jogo de quadribol. Me desculpa, obviamente eu não estava nem perto de parecer compreensiva, não é? Mas... se nós somos realmente amigas... e você pode estar certa de que da minha parte nós somos sim, e muito... eu gostaria muito que você me contasse. E eu juro que não vou dizer nada precipitado.

Ginny ponderou por um momento.

\- Sei. E se eu te disser que eu __estou mesmo__ saindo com o Draco, o que é que você vai dizer?

\- Não que eu já não desconfiasse, mas... pode me dizer como isso aconteceu? Eu achava que você odiasse ele!

\- Eu não posso odiar alguém que nem conheço e nunca convivi, Hermione. Eu posso ter minhas próprias impressões, mas que nunca podem ser muito bem fundamentadas até que eu realmente conheça a pessoa. E era exatamente isso que acontecia... até o Baile de Inverno.

\- Eu sabia! – murmurou Hermione.

\- Novidade. – sorriu Ginny, pelo canto da boca. – Mas você quer ouvir ou não?

\- Quero sim!

\- Bem... – e a partir daí Ginny começou seu relato, e teve que se impressionar com as reações de Hermione. A amiga parecia realmente interessada em ouvi-la, e não em manifestar ceticismo em relação ao Draco que Ginny descrevia.

Mas claro, nem tudo são flores. Em determinado momento, Hermione interrompeu Ginny bruscamente.

\- Ginny, não que eu não acredite no que você está falando, mas tem uma coisa que eu realmente não consigo entender!

\- É claro que não, você não me deixa acabar de falar! E você prometeu que não ia me interromper!

\- Eu prometi que não ia dizer nada __precipitado__. Mas isso é tão importante que não posso entender por que você nem mencionou até agora!

\- E o que é?

\- Então quer dizer que o Draco Malfoy que faz questão de insultar a mim, ao Harry, _ao seu irmão e a toda a sua família_ , toda vez que nos vê, é um falso Draco Malfoy? O garoto mimado, arrogante e preconceituoso contra pobres, mestiços e "sangues-ruins", é um personagem?

Ela suspirou.

\- Sim... e não. Com certeza, a pessoa que você mencionou não é o Draco de verdade, o Draco que eu conheci. Mas eu nunca disse que ele era perfeito.

Hermione se lembrou prontamente de Blaise Zabini.

\- Ele é preconceituoso sim, mas não dessa maneira infantil que ele usa pra provocar o Harry, você e o Ron. Ele mesmo admite que sabe que os argumentos que ele usa pra insultar vocês são ridículos. Ele acredita, sim, na superioridade do sangue, acredita que pobreza tem a ver com falta de ambição, acredita em um monte de coisas que eu não concordo, mas você vai negar que podem existir grandes bruxos que também pensem da mesma forma? Se ele fosse tudo isso que ele faz vocês pensarem dele, você acha mesmo que eu estaria saindo com ele?

\- Mas Ginny, e quanto à sua família? Você mesma disse, ele acredita que pobreza tem a ver com falta de ambição, e ele vive insultando todos os Weasleys por serem pobres!

\- Nós já tivemos uma briga feia por causa disso. Mas a maneira como ele se desculpou comigo depois... você não estava lá, Mione. Você não pode fazer ideia do quanto o Draco consegue ser maravilhoso.

Hermione se preocupou seriamente com a expressão no rosto de Ginny ao chamar Draco Malfoy de maravilhoso, mas resolveu deixar a pergunta que estava na ponta da sua língua para o final da conversa. Mas Ginny entendeu errado o silêncio da amiga.

\- É isso mesmo, ele se __desculpou__. Que ele nunca sonhe que eu estou contando isso pra você, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele disse um monte de coisas sobre o que ele pensa a respeito do pai dele, sobre a visão dele a respeito da minha família, e... ah, droga também, por que é que ele _tem q_ ue gostar da minha família? Por acaso eu gosto da dele? A minha única exigência é que ele não insulte mais eles, e se você não percebeu, ele está cumprindo muito bem. E eu me arrisco a dizer que ele já está vendo algumas coisas de forma diferente... outro dia eu peguei ele conversando com o Blaise superinteressado nos anúncios do Fred e do George que ele viu na Sonserina!

\- Quê, têm anúncios na Sonserina? – Hermione sabia que a pergunta não tinha nada a ver com nada, mas não pôde evitar.

\- É claro que sim, ou você acha que eles iam deixar barato?

\- E o pessoal de lá não rasgou, nem nada?

Ginny sorriu novamente.

\- Aparentemente, o Draco e o Blaise tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso. Eles dizem que o anúncio é enfeitiçado para não sair, mas eu acho que foram eles que enfeitiçaram.

Hermione tentou disfarçar a sensação estranha (e nada ruim) que teve ao escutar por duas vezes o nome de Blaise, tanto que acabou fazendo uma afirmação que ela mesma sabia ser idiota:

\- Mas o Malfoy não podia fazer isso... quer dizer, ele _é_ monitor!

Ginny ignorou-a sumariamente e continuou:

\- Mas o que eu estou tentando te dizer, Hermione, é que o Draco não é, como ele mesmo disse uma vez, o "dragão de sete cabeças que vocês pensam que ele é". Se você ao menos conversasse com ele... precisa ver as coisas interessantes que ele diz, os planos que ele faz... e, só pra constar, planos que nem de longe envolvem a possibilidade de ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

\- Bom... acho que conversar com ele é uma coisa um pouco difícil pra mim. Ele não é lá muito amistoso comigo, se é que você me entende.

\- Eu sei que não é. Mas você por acaso é com ele? Aposto que se você um dia tratasse ele bem, do nada, ele ia ficar desarmado... mesmo que depois dissesse alguma coisa imbecil e provocativa (que, por sinal, ele só diz porque vocês caem nas provocações), no fundo ele ia ficar intrigado.

Hermione resolveu que era a hora da pergunta principal.

\- Ginny... você está apaixonada por ele?

Silêncio. E então...

\- Você está curiosa ou preocupada?

\- Sinceramente? Os dois.

\- Curiosa, tudo bem. Mas preocupada? Você entendeu que eu estou saindo com o Draco desde a segunda tarefa? Você sabe que isso faz quase um ano? Por que você acha que ele está comigo? Por que estaria, se ele não estivesse gostando de mim? Por que me daria presente de Natal, de aniversário, por que se preocuparia em pedir desculpas quando a gente brigou? _Por que daria pistas falsas da AD para enganar a Umbridge?_

\- O quê?

\- Você ouviu. É isso mesmo que ele vai fazer naquela Brigada Inquisitorial ridícula.

\- Brigada...?

\- Você vai ver amanhã. Todos os sonserinos vão estar com distintivos escrito "Brigada Inquisitorial", o grupo seleto da Umbridge que tem mais poderes que os monitores comuns, pode dar detenções e tudo o mais. É, vai ser um inferno. Mas o Draco só topou porque ela desconfia da gente e queria um espião. O que ela não sabe é que o precioso espião que ela tanto adora vai dar pistas falsas pra ela.

\- Ginny, você... você contou a ele sobre a AD?

Ginny olhou Hermione com certo desgosto.

\- Depois do que eu disse, você está preocupada é com o que ele sabe... não ouviu uma só palavra, não é?

\- Não, não é isso... mas é que ninguém que não seja do grupo sabe!

\- Hermione, não seja boba. A Umbridge sabe há séculos, só não sabe exatamente quem faz parte e onde nós nos reunimos. E não, o Draco não sabe onde são as reuniões, mas não é porque eu não confio nele. - acrescentou ela, em tom de desafio.

\- E você... você acha que ele está apaixonado por você? - perguntou Hermione, mudando de assunto.

A pergunta não era cética, ou pejorativa. Era apenas... uma pergunta.

\- Eu não sei. A Andromeda acha que sim, mas...

\- Andromeda?

\- Eu contei a ela. E ela ficou muito contente em saber que o sobrinho dela não está bandeando para o lado das trevas.

Hermione havia esquecido que Andromeda Tonks era irmã de Nascissa Malfoy e, por isso, tia de Draco. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes por Ginny ter dividido o segredo com outra pessoa primeiro, mas reconheceu que Andromeda devia ter tido uma reação muito melhor do que a dela.

\- E ela acha que ele está apaixonado por você. E você acha...?

\- Eu realmente não sei. Sei que ele gosta de mim, gosta de estar comigo, mas é só. O que passa exatamente na cabeça dele, só ele sabe. Ou talvez nem ele. E eu… Bem, por enquanto eu estou esperando. E, pra falar a verdade, gostando muito de esperar.

Mais tarde, no dormitório, Hermione percebeu que Ginny não respondera se estava ou não apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Mas nem precisava... estava claro em tudo, desde as palavras até no olhar dela ao falar dele. E ela não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas estava menos preocupada do que imaginaria estar. Talvez estivesse começando a acreditar serem possíveis os conceitos da amiga e de Blaise Zabini sobre Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini... esse era realmente um enigma para ela. E ela se descobriu com vontade de decifrá-lo um pouco.

E parecia que ele estava lendo as intenções dela, pois no dia seguinte se aproximou repentina e descontraidamente, como se a conhecesse há anos.

\- Eu tenho uma dúvida que está me tirando o sono.

Hermione olhou para ele. Era a mesma expressão simpática e divertida que ela se lembrava de tê-lo visto fazer na única vez em que eles haviam conversado.

\- Por que é que os trouxas usam aqueles objetos estranhos e nada práticos chamados _guarda-chuvas_ quando está chovendo?

Ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, pronta para dar uma resposta nada educada. Uma ofensa aos trouxas não era nada que ela estivesse esperando dele. Mas Blaise continuou, antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

\- Não, sério, não é uma pergunta ofensiva ou algo assim. É porque eu imaginei que houvesse uma maneira mais inteligente, não? Quer dizer, com toda a tecnologia muitas vezes admirável que eles inventaram para sobreviver sem magia, era de se esperar que para lidar com uma coisa tão simples e que existe desde o início dos tempos, como a chuva, já tivesse sido inventado algo melhor!

\- Você está perguntando isso à toa ou existe um motivo?

Ele sorriu.

\- Existe um motivo, na verdade. É que a professora Burbage passou um trabalho sobre...

\- Professora Burbage? – perguntou Hermione, incrédula – A professora de Estudos dos Trouxas?

\- É claro. Ou você conhece outra? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho típico de quem quer provocar. Hermione se limitou a fazer uma cara de "hahaha, muito engraçado" antes de responder:

\- Eu acho que você é o único sonserino que faz essa matéria. E isso não é preconceito, eu fiz no meu terceiro ano e não havia ninguém da sua casa na sala. Peraí, nem você estava, e você está no mesmo ano que eu! Como você conseguiu pular o primeiro ano da matéria?

\- É que eu só me interessei por ela mais tarde, então pedi ao professor Dumbledore e ele deixou, desde que eu estudasse e fizesse o exame antes. Pareceu ficar muito satisfeito, por sinal. Você tem razão, isso não é preconceito, realmente quase ninguém da Sonserina faz essa matéria.

Ela deu um sorrisinho de quem comprova estar certa e ele completou:

\- Mas __eu__ faço, e a professora Burbage pediu que a gente pesquisasse alguma invenção trouxa e imaginasse um jeito de melhorá-la, mas sem magia, à moda dos trouxas mesmo. Até porque se fosse com magia seria muito fácil, ela quer que a gente entenda como os trouxas pensam. Aí eu lembrei logo desses "guarda-chuvas" e pensei que eles são acessórios bastante idiotas. Como você nasceu trouxa, imagino que talvez entenda melhor que eu porque eles usam essas coisas.

\- E você teria uma ideia melhor?

\- Bom, depois de tudo que eles já inventaram, imagino que uma capa feita de um material completamente impermeável não seria tão impossível assim.

\- Trouxas não são burros. – sorriu ela – Na verdade, essas capas já existem. Mas elas só protegem a própria pessoa, então de que adianta? Imagina você num temporal enorme, tendo que segurar algum objeto que não pode ser molhado. Como você faz se estiver só com uma capa de chuva?

\- Ok, ok, ainda não fiz a pesquisa toda. Mas, se você já tiver uma boa ideia, pode me poupar o trabalho. – acrescentou ele, com um sorrisinho.

\- Claro que não, Zabini. – ela disse, na sua habitual pose de aluna estudiosa – É você que tem que pesquisar, e não os outros por você.

\- Será que seria muito incômodo se você me chamasse de Blaise? Eu prefiro.

Ela o olhou meio espantada, enquanto ele completava:

\- E se você fizer isso, eu posso chamar você de Hermione. Um nome muito bonito, por sinal. – dessa vez o sorriso foi gentil, e não provocativo. Não que ela se irritasse com o outro tipo também, mas esse ficara particularmente bem nele.

\- Obrigada. – disse ela, subitamente acanhada e sem saber por quê.

\- Bem! Vai me falar ou não, Hermione?

\- Já te disse que não, _Blaise_. Vai ter que pesquisar sozinho.

Ele fez uma cara de desconsolado que quase fez Hermione mudar de ideia. Para que ela em seguida se perguntasse o porquê disso.

\- Ok, ok. Mas pelo menos me responde se você não acha que é possível eles imaginarem uma maneira melhor.

\- Eles...? – Hermione havia se esquecido completamente do que eles estavam falando.

\- Os trouxas, Hermione. Para se protegerem da chuva.

\- Ah! – fez ela, sentindo-se boba. – É, bem, suponho que sim, mas pra ser sincera nunca pensei nisso...

Ela estava pensando, na verdade, no quanto gostava de que Blaise se referisse aos trouxas como "eles", e não "vocês", como muitos faziam ao falar com ela, e não apenas na Sonserina.

\- Talvez seja o que falte então. Pensarem nisso. – disse ele.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- É, talvez.

Ele sorriu de volta e ela achou que era hora de falar no assunto que estava realmente com vontade de falar.

\- Bem... eu falei com a Ginny ontem.

\- Sobre o Draco? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez erguendo discretamente uma sobrancelha.

\- Foi. Perguntei a ela.

\- E o que ela te respondeu?

\- A verdade, ué.

\- Sério? E como foi a sua reação?

\- Quis primeiro ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer...

\- ... pra depois criticar? – completou ele.

\- Não. Pra saber o que eu deveria pensar, antes de criticar qualquer coisa.

\- Certo. E criticou?

\- Não. Apenas perguntei algumas coisas. Afinal, ela é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com ela.

\- Claro. Mas você aceitou... quer dizer... o que você realmente está pensando da situação?

\- Não sei ainda. É claro que é um pouco difícil pra mim acreditar nas coisas que você e ela falam sobre o Malfoy. Afinal, pra mim ele tem feito questão de se mostrar completamente o oposto disso nos nossos cinco anos de aqui convivência em Hogwarts. Mas... talvez seja mesmo uma questão de ponto de vista. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que você ou a Ginny estejam mentindo, ou enganados no que dizem. Ela é minha amiga e também não é nenhuma idiota a ponto de ser enganada com tanta facilidade. E você...

Ela hesitou. Com um sorrisinho complacente, Blaise mais uma vez completou por ela:

\- Eu sou diferente dos outros sonserinos de que você ouviu falar?

Ela pensou por um momento.

\- Não. Você me mostrou que todo mundo pode ser diferente do que a gente pensa que é. Basta a gente reconhecer que se engana às vezes nas impressões que tem.

Foi a vez de Blaise, pela primeira vez, não conseguir pensar em uma resposta para dar a ela. Hermione aproveitou para se despedir educadamente e sair, tal qual ele havia feito no primeiro diálogo dos dois. Tanto que nem viu que ele continuou olhando enquanto ela se afastava, sorrindo de uma forma um pouco diferente de como havia sorrido durante quase toda a conversa.

A partir daí, Hermione e Blaise passaram a conversar constantemente. Para ele, ela não parecia ser uma "sabe-tudo intragável" ou algo parecido. Achava interessantíssimas as coisas que ela dizia, até mesmo as que incluíam trechos de "Hogwarts, uma história", que nem Harry nem Ron tinham paciência para ouvir, e acrescentava os próprios conhecimentos sobre o assunto quando os tinha. Não concordavam sempre, é claro, mas Blaise era sempre ponderado na hora de argumentar com ela. Como, por exemplo, quando ela mencionou o F.A.L.E..

\- Acho que o principal problema nessa sua ideia, Hermione, é que não é de um Fundo de Libertação que os elfos precisam, e sim de uma mudança em seus próprios hábitos e ideias. Tente imaginar se você chegasse na cozinha de Hogwarts hoje e propusesse isso. Qual você acha que seria a reação deles?

\- Dobby iria adorar. – disse ela com uma risadinha.

\- Dobby? O elfo que pertencia à família do Draco? Sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa que fez Lucius Malfoy mandá-lo embora, mas não imaginava que ele estava trabalhando aqui!

\- Mandá-lo __embora__? É essa a história que Lucius Malfoy espalhou, é?

\- E não foi o que aconteceu?

\- Mas é claro que não! Aquele horroroso ia manter Dobby lá sendo castigado diariamente até a morte, e olha que elfos domésticos vivem muito. Não, o que aconteceu na verdade foi que __Harry__ libertou Dobby.

\- Harry? Harry Potter? Mas como...

\- Ele trapaceou o Malfoy. Colocou uma meia... ah, é uma longa história.

\- Ah, por favor. Não vai me deixar curioso, vai?

Hermione olhou para ele. Blaise parecia genuinamente interessado na história, e pronto para dar umas boas risadas às custas de Lucius Malfoy. Ela sorriu também e continuou a história

\- Bem, como você sabe, foi Lucius Malfoy quem colocou o diário de Tom Riddle no caldeirão da Ginny antes da gente vir pra cá no nosso segundo ano, quando aconteceu aquele episódio da Câmara Secreta, não é?

\- É, eu soube.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, no qual os dois pareciam estar pensando no significado dessas palavras para os dias atuais. Lucius Malfoy, o pai de Draco, quase tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Ginny.

\- Bem... o que você provavelmente não sabe é que Dobby saiu escondido da casa dos Malfoy durante o ano inteiro para tentar avisar ao Harry sobre o que ia acontecer na escola. – Blaise realmente não sabia, e sua expressão denotava clara surpresa – Pois é. Depois que toda a história da Câmara foi desvendada, Lucius Malfoy apareceu na escola com Dobby a tiracolo para tirar satisfações com Dumbledore, e foi aí que Harry descobriu quem era a família a quem ele servia e que o tratava tão mal. Então, como ele já tinha deduzido que o diário foi parar nas coisas da Ginny por culpa do Malfoy, foi até ele, acusou ele disso e devolveu o diário, que Malfoy, obviamente, mandou Dobby carregar pra ele. O que ele não sabia é que dentro do diário tinha uma meia. – concluiu ela, com um sorrisinho.

Como era esperado, Blaise riu bastante da história. E assim eles acabaram esquecendo o assunto do F.A.L.E., no qual voltaram novamente algumas vezes, discordando, mas nunca brigando por causa disso.

Quem não estava gostando nada da nova amizade de Hermione era Ron, e ele fazia questão de demonstrar isso todo o tempo, estando longe ou perto de Blaise. Que obviamente não se incomodava nem um pouco com isso. Pelo contrário, se divertia.

\- Acho que ele está com ciúme de você.

Hermione soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

\- Não, ele está só sendo implicante mesmo.

\- Mas por quê? Por que eu sou sonserino?

\- E amigo do Malfoy, sim. Provavelmente. E não adianta eu tentar usar com ele os mesmos argumentos que você usou para me convencer, ele é muito cabeça-dura. Mas você não se importa com ele, né?

\- Claro que não. – sorriu ele – Já estou acostumado com animosidade por parte da sua casa.

Ron observava os dois de longe e fazia caretas furiosas.

\- Não sei o que ela vê nele. – dizia ele a Harry.

\- Em que sentido você está perguntando isso? Até onde eu vejo, eles são só amigos.

- _ _Só__ amigos? E você esqueceu de quem mais ele é __amigo__?

Harry deu de ombros, como se dissesse "a decisão é dela" e deixou Ron vigiando Hermione e Blaise e resmungando sozinho.

O ano foi passando lentamente, em especial para os membros da AD, que não estavam aguentando mais tanta repressão. Umbridge estava ainda pior, se é que era possível, agora que contava com a ajuda da Brigada Inquisitorial. O único problema para ela é que, por algum motivo, não conseguia descobrir grande coisa sobre a AD. E, quando ela ameaçava pensar que talvez fosse incompetência de Draco, ele respondia prontamente.

\- Professora, se eles estão formando um grupo para atacar o Ministério, acha mesmo que estão fazendo isso sem ajuda?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

\- Ajuda de alguém poderoso, professora. Alguém que, de alguma forma, consegue me levar a pistas falsas todas as vezes. – ele parecia decididamente irritado com isso – Francamente, a senhora acredita mesmo que um debiloide como Potter conseguiria arquitetar isso sozinho?

Ela riu bobamente.

\- É, é claro, você tem razão... aquele imbecil não teria capacidade para isso mesmo. Mas Draco, é completamente vital que a gente descubra onde eles estão se escondendo!

\- Eu sei disso, professora! Acha que eu também não estou ansioso para ver aquele testa-rachada ser expulso com todo o grupinho imbecil dele? Só posso imaginar que Dumbledore esteja por trás disso!

A possibilidade fez Umbridge arregalar os olhos.

\- Mas será possível?

Draco alimentou essa teoria enquanto imaginava como alguém podia ser tão tapada e cair com tanta facilidade nas lorotas que ele inventava, além de fazer uma anotação mental para nunca permitir que Ginny soubesse que ele andava metendo o nome de Dumbledore no meio da história.

No fim das contas, ele estava conseguindo levar bem o papel de falso espião, até que aconteceu algo inesperado, e que tinha tudo para arruinar completamente os planos dele. Uma garota da Corvinal resolveu dedurar o grupo. Enquanto Umbridge, eufórica, reunia toda a Brigada para ouvir o endereço do esconderijo secreto e agir, Draco aproveitou a balbúrdia geral e se afastou discretamente dali.

 ** **E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer? Nunca mais vou poder me olhar no espelho outra vez se Potter souber que eu estou ajudando ele a não ser expulso. Mas não posso deixar que a**** ** _ **Ginevra**_** ** **seja expulsa, isso não!****

Ficou matutando por alguns segundos, até que...

 ** **É claro. Afinal de contas, você continua brilhante como sempre, Draco Malfoy.****

 ** **N/A: Oi, lindezas! Não demorei, né? E hoje eu vi que a fanfic chegou a 200 visualizações, o que me deixa muito feliz! Sabe o que me deixaria mais feliz ainda? Reviews hehe! Fico pensando, uma história que alcança tantas visualizações, não fosse as duas maravilhosas Kmile e Cassiopee, não teria ninguém comentando :( Mas enfim, de todo jeito fico feliz que tenha gente lendo! :))****

 ** **Cassiopee,**** tomara que o balde não tenha gelado demais hahaha! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa cena, esses sonhos loucos que se fundem com realidade são muito engraçados. Isso já aconteceu muito comigo, e achei que cabia muito colocar aqui (até porque tava muuito cedo pra uma cena hot entre os dois hahaha). Sobre a escolha de Draco, olha, a vontade de dar spoiler é grande, mas já adianto que tem muita coisa pra acontecer antes disso se consolidar. Agora a história ainda está num momento relativamente leve, mas vai pesar. Fica comigo e aguarde! E teve Blaise de novo, viuu? Espera pra ver o capítulo 12, cheio de Blaise também! :)) Bjooo enorme e muito obrigada pela review que sempre me deixa com um grande sorriso no rosto!

 **KmileM:** Ai meu Merlin, agora a pessoa vai querer capítulo monstro toda vez hahaha! Eles voltarão, porém mais pra frente! A partir do capítulo 13, eles tendem a crescer! :) Que também é justamente quando a história começa a se distanciar dos livros. Até o 12 eu consegui ser fiel, mas a partir do 13 começa a mudar mesmo. Fica comigoo! Bjo grande e obrigadíssima! :)))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	11. Manobras de Draco

****Capítulo 11 – Manobras de Draco****

 ** _ **E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer? Nunca mais vou poder me olhar no espelho outra vez se Potter souber que eu estou ajudando ele a não ser expulso. Mas não posso deixar que a Ginevra seja expulsa, isso não!**_**

 _ _Ficou matutando por alguns segundos, até que...__

 ** _ **É claro. Afinal de contas, você continua brilhante como sempre, Draco Malfoy.**_**

E chamou:

\- Dobby!

O elfo se materializou quase instantaneamente na frente do garoto, que não sabia se a rapidez tinha sido pelo velho hábito de muitos anos, ou porque estudantes de Hogwarts tinham realmente autoridade sobre os elfos domésticos. Na verdade, estava pouco se lixando.

Dobby, claramente aterrorizado, fez uma reverência para ele:

\- Jovem mestre Malfoy – disse o elfo, que de fato parecia não perder velhos hábitos facilmente.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara pra mim, eu não mordo. – disse o garoto, rispidamente. – Preciso que você faça uma coisa imediatamente. Você sabe onde fica a Sala Precisa? – perguntou Draco, sem rodeios. Afinal, dentro de alguns segundos não seria mais segredo mesmo.

Mas, para seu espanto, o rosto do elfo se desanuviou:

\- Dobby sabe, mestre! Dobby sabe que a Sala Precisa é onde...

E se calou, nervoso, certamente pronto para se castigar. Draco, que já conhecia o hábito, segurou-o pelo abafador de chá e disse:

\- Nem pense nisso. – E acrescentou com um sorriso debochado: – E não precisa ficar com medo de falar demais, eu sei que o seu precioso Harry Potter treina lá com os amigos. A coisa é que a Umbridge agora também sabe, e a não ser que você vá lá agora avisá-los, todos eles vão ser expulsos.

Dobby arregalou os olhos:

\- Harry Potter, expulso? Não, Dobby não pode deixar isso acontecer! Dobby vai na Sala Precisa agora mesmo e...

E se conteve, hesitante.

\- Mas por que o jovem mestre Malfoy está contando isso pro Dobby? Dobby sabe que o jovem mestre Malfoy não gosta de...

Draco teve que se conter para não afundar a cabeça de Dobby com um soco. Por que raios ele tinha que ser o único elfo doméstico em todo o mundo mágico que __pensava__?

\- Eu sei que não gosto de Harry Potter, seu imbecil, mas ele não é a única pessoa lá, sabia?

Disse isso muito rápido, para logo em seguida se perguntar por que estava se explicando para um elfo doméstico.

Nesse momento, Dobby pareceu compreender alguma coisa. Seu rosto se desanuviou novamente e ele quase sorriu, para em seguida fazer uma reverência rápida para Draco e se preparar para sair correndo, certamente para a Sala Precisa. Mas antes que ele se afastasse, Draco puxou-o pelo abafador de chá novamente e disse:

\- E mais uma coisa. Não __ouse__ contar pra ninguém lá que fui eu quem te contou isso. Você entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor. – disse Dobby, com mais uma reverência, e dessa vez realmente se afastando correndo.

E em menos de 5 minutos o elfo já chegava esbaforido na Sala Precisa, assustando todos ao entrar de repente e dizer, com nítido pânico:

\- Harry Potter... ela… __ela__!

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram. A única "ela" que poderia causar tanto pavor a Dobby era, sem dúvida, Umbridge.

Um princípio de pandemônio se instaurou na Sala Precisa, quando todos só conseguiam pensar em sair correndo dali para escapar de Umbridge. E, de fato, _quase_ todos escaparam dos membros da Brigada Inquisitorial que foram designados para pegá-los. Menos Harry, que foi pego pela própria Umbridge.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava em polvorosa para saber o que teria acontecido a Harry. Quer dizer, todos imaginavam que ele _seria_ expulso, mas quem sabe... tantas coisas aconteciam a Harry Potter desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts e ele sempre conseguia escapar! Quem sabe dessa vez não seria da mesma forma? Embora fosse uma ideia reconfortante, quase ninguém parecia acreditar na possibilidade disso acontecer. Hermione, Ginny e Ron eram alguns dos mais nervosos, e não paravam de andar pra lá e pra cá, marcando o carpete do Salão Comunal. Fred e George pensavam em todos os tipos de mortes dolorosas para Umbridge e a Brigada Inquisitorial.

 _ _O que será que aconteceu?__ , pensava Ginny. __Draco não devia estar fornecendo pistas falsas pra Umbridge? Como é que ela conseguiu chegar até nós?__

Obviamente, ela descartava completamente a possibilidade de ele ter algo a ver com a história. O mesmo não parecia se aplicar a Hermione, que olhava a amiga de forma significativa. Ginny ignorou-a. Depois perguntaria a Draco o que realmente acontecera, mas por enquanto estava preocupada apenas com Harry.

Que chegou ao Salão Comunal cerca de uma hora depois, e se viu cercado por colegas de todos os lados, ansiosos em saber o que havia acontecido com ele.

Quando conseguiu que eles parassem de gritar, Harry respondeu à pergunta principal que havia sido feita em meio à bagunça:

\- Não, eu não fui expulso. – disse ele, provocando urros de alegria nos colegas, que não pareciam perceber que somente ele não participava da festa.

Mas, é claro, Hermione, Ron e Ginny perceberam.

\- Harry... o que foi? – perguntou Mione, cautelosa.

\- Dumbledore. – disse ele – Assumiu a culpa pela formação da AD e teve que fugir para não ser preso.

\- **_O quê?_** – gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

\- E agora – completou Harry, com uma expressão sombria – acho que vocês não vão achar muito difícil descobrir quem vai assumir a direção de Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione e Ginny trocaram olhares exasperados, e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo para digerir a péssima notícia. Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio:

\- Como, Harry? __Como__ Umbridge descobriu sobre a AD?

Mais uma sombra perpassou o olhar do garoto.

\- Aquela amiga da Cho, Marieta Edgecombe. Ela dedurou a gente.

Todos olharam espantados, e Ginny aproveitou para lançar um rápido olhar de "Viu, eu sabia que Draco não tinha nada a ver com essa história" a Hermione.

\- Mas eu __azarei__ a lista! Ela não poderia nos dedurar sem...

\- Ah, você precisa ver como ela está bonita agora! – disse Harry, selvagemente.

Os quatro escutaram enquanto Harry relatava tudo o que tinha acontecido na sala de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que fora levado lá por Umbridge, passando pela falsa confissão do diretor, anotada furiosamente por Percy (Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e cerrou os punhos à menção do nome do irmão), até o momento em que Dumbledore teve que estuporar todo mundo e fugir.

No fim, fez-se um silêncio desolado em que os pensamentos de todos pareciam estar estampados em seus rostos: não teriam mais a AD, Dumbledore se fora e Umbridge era e nova diretora...

De fato, a partir do dia seguinte a notícia já havia chegado aos quatro cantos do castelo. Dolores Umbridge era a nova diretora da escola, e a ideia só pareceu agradar a Argos Filch e à Brigada Inquisitorial. Ou quase toda ela.

\- Excelente. – resmungava Draco, enquanto esperava no jardim com Blaise a hora da aula de Poções. – E eu que achava que não tinha ninguém mais imbecil que Potter, mas _não_! Dumbledore __tinha__ que fazer isso, não é? __Tinha__ que proteger o Potter e fugir da escola deixando essa Sapa Velha na direção!

Blaise deu uma risadinha.

\- Fora a parte do Potter, você parecia um legítimo grifinório falando agora, Draco.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dar alguma resposta malcriada ao amigo, viu Ginny vindo na direção deles, com um olhar de quem já estava careca de saber da novidade e, obviamente, tinha detestado.

\- Eu não acredito. Eu não __posso__ acreditar. – disse ela, e se jogou na grama ao lado de Draco, parecendo decididamente deprimida.

\- Nem eu. – disse Draco, meio azedo. – Não consigo acreditar que Dumbledore tenha sido idiota a esse ponto.

Ginny amarrou a cara para ele.

\- Preferia que eu tivesse sido expulsa junto com toda a AD?

\- Não. Só o Potter já estava ótimo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, pronta para responder alguma coisa, e Blaise resolveu intervir:

\- Suponho que não houvesse outro jeito de contornar a situação. Acho que Dumbledore estava protegendo todos os alunos que faziam parte da AD, e não só o Potter.

\- Muito obrigada, Blaise. Você, como sempre, muito sensato, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

Foi a vez de Draco estreitar os olhos para ela:

\- Sinceramente, você acredita mesmo nisso? Só o Potter tinha sido pego, só ele estava lá! Que provas a Umbridge teria contra você e os outros?

\- Que __provas__? Uma lista, Draco, uma lista com os nomes de todos os componentes da AD! Por isso Dumbledore inventou que reuniu as pessoas que estavam com o nome escrito no papel, e que a primeira reunião seria feita na noite passada! Aí, aos olhos da Umbridge e do ministro, a culpa ficou sendo só dele!

\- Ah, então __havia__ uma lista! – fez Blaise.

\- Sim, e é por isso que a cara da Edgecombe agora está parecendo um abacaxi. – disse Ginny, maldosamente.

E antes que alguém pudesse questionar essa afirmação, ela prosseguiu:

\- Porque a Hermione azarou a lista, de modo que se alguém dedurasse ia ficar cheio de espinhas horrorosas na cara, formando as palavras "dedo-duro".

Draco meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Blaise riu gostosamente.

\- Ela fez mesmo isso? Ah, agora todo mundo sabe que não deve mexer com aquela garota!

E se afastou, ainda rindo.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Ela perguntou a Draco:

\- E do outro lado? Como foi?

\- Bem, ela ficou realmente eufórica com a possibilidade de pegar vocês... reuniu a Brigada inteira...

\- E quase pegou!

Ele deu um sorrisinho:

\- Foi, não foi?

\- Foi sim, Draco, e eu não sei do que é que você está rindo, nós quase fomos todos expulsos!

\- Ainda assim... não foram. – disse ele, com o mesmo sorriso.

\- É, mas isso graças ao... peraí! – ela se calou e olhou para Draco, começando a achar que entendia o motivo do insistente sorrisinho dele – Você __não fez__ isso!

Ele abriu um pouco mais o sorriso.

\- Claro que fiz.

\- __Você__ disse ao Dobby pra nos avisar?

\- Duvida tanto assim que eu seria capaz disso?

\- Não duvido que você faria algo assim... só não achei que __dessa vez__ tivesse sido você.

\- E você acha que eu ia fazer o quê? Ficar sentado de braços cruzados esperando você ser expulsa? Pra que você acha que eu peguei essa tarefa estúpida?

Mas ela agora estava sorrindo:

\- E você chamou o Dobby! Muito bem pensado, quando ouviu o nome do Harry, ele deve... mas peraí, ele não desconfiou __nem um pouquinho__ de você? – perguntou ela, incrédula, lembrando-se de que o elfo desconfiara até dela só porque tinha sabido que ela havia _dançado_ com Draco no Baile de Inverno.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que aquele idiota desconfiou, achando que eu ia querer montar uma armadilha para o seu __precioso__ Potter... mas no fim eu consegui convencer ele a ir lá.

\- Não ficou com medo de ele dizer que foi você? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho maroto – Que seria da sua reputação?

\- Claro que eu dei ordens __expressas__ para que ele não contasse que fui eu. Acha que eu não penso em tudo? E imagino que ele deve ter ficado muito contente que a coisa toda parecesse ideia dele, deve até ter ganho um beijinho de agradecimento do Potter...

Ela riu.

\- Não acho que Harry tenha tido tempo para dar beijinhos em ninguém. Estávamos todos mais preocupados em salvar a nossa pele, sabe.

\- Vai ver foi por isso que ele se atrasou e foi pego.

Foi a vez de Ginny revirar os olhos.

\- Mas e você? Também quer um beijinho de agradecimento? – perguntou ela, se aproximando dele.

\- __Beijinho__ , Ginevra? __Beijinhos__ eu ganho da minha mãe desde que eu nasci. Acha que eu fiz tudo isso pra ganhar um...

Ela não o deixou terminar, e beijou-o avidamente.

\- Melhor assim? – perguntou ela, quando se separaram.

\- É, bem melhor. Pro começo. – respondeu ele, tornando a beijá-la, enquanto ela ria e olhava para os lados freneticamente, com medo de aparecer alguém.

O regime ditatorial de Umbridge tornou a escola pior do que já estava, se é que isso era possível. Não que o primeiro dia dela tenha sido uma maravilha. Fred e George soltaram sua primeira leva de Fogos de Artifício que se multiplicavam cada vez que alguém tentava destruí-los, e o resto dos professores não parecia saber como se livrar deles sem Umbridge. Um sucesso caótico total.

\- E isso foi só o começo! O melhor ainda está por vir... – dizia Fred.

\- Como? Tem mais? – perguntou Ron, ansioso – O que é que vocês vão fazer da próxima vez?

\- Segredo de estado, maninho. – disse George.

\- Mas eu garanto que ninguém vai esquecer isso por um bom tempo. – completou Fred.

De fato, uma semana depois, os dois fizeram um pântano no corredor do terceiro andar, aparentemente irremovível. Mas o mais interessante é que não fizeram questão nenhuma de esconder que tinham sido eles, ou fugir de Umbridge.

 ** **(N/A: O pedaço abaixo, em itálico, foi quase integralmente retirado do livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix." Como eu queria mostrar a fuga dos gêmeos e amo essa parte, não vi necessidade de modificar.)****

 _ _\- Então! – disse a diretora, triunfantemente. – Então... Vocês acharam interessante transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano, não acharam?__

 _ _\- Bastante interessante, é. – falou Fred olhando para ela sem o menor sinal de medo.__

 _ _Filch abriu seu caminho para mais perto de Umbridge, quase chorando de felicidade.__

 _ _\- Eu peguei o formulário, Diretora. – ele falou rouco, sacudindo um pedaço de pergaminho – Eu tenho o formulário e tenho as varas prontas... Ah, me deixe fazer isso agora...__

 _ _\- Muito bem, Argos. – ela falou. – Vocês dois – ela continuou olhando para Fred e Geoorge – estão para aprender o que acontece com desordeiros da minha escola.__

 _ _\- Você sabe? – falou Fred – Nós achamos que não vamos.__

 _ _Ele virou para o seu gêmeo:__

 _ _\- George. – disse Fred. – Eu acho que nós já passamos da fase da educação em tempo integral.__

 _ _\- É, eu tenho me sentido assim também. – falou George.__

 _ _\- É hora de testar nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha? – perguntou Fred.__

 _ _\- Definitivamente. – disse George.__

 _ _E antes que Umbridge pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele levantaram suas varinhas e disseram ao mesmo tempo:__

 _ _\- Accio Vassouras!__

 _ _Ouviu-se um crack alto em algum lugar distante. As vassouras de Fred e George, uma  
ainda levando a pesada corrente e o prego de ferro com os quais Umbridge tinha prendido-as na parede, estavam rugindo pelos corredores na direção de seus donos; elas viraram a esquerda, voaram escada a baixo e pararam exatamente na frente dos gêmeos, a corrente batendo com barulho no chão de pedra polida.__

 _ _\- Nós não nos veremos logo. – falou Fred para professora Umbridge, passando a perna sobre sua vassoura.__

 _ _\- É, a gente não se preocupa em manter contato. – falou George, montando sua própria.__

 _ _Fred olhou em volta para os alunos, na multidão que observava silenciosa.__

 _ _\- Se alguém quiser comprar pântanos portáteis, como nós demonstramos lá em cima, venha ao número 93 do Beco Diagonal: as Gemialidades Weasley! – ele falou em voz alta.__

 _ _\- Descontos especiais para alunos de Hogwarts que jurarem que vão usar nossos produtos para se livrar dessa morcega velha. – adicionou George, apontando para a professora Umbridge.__

 _ _\- Segurem eles! – gritou Umbridge, mas era tarde demais. Enquanto a Brigada Inquisitorial fechava em volta deles, Fred e George saíram do chão, subindo quatro metros e meio no ar, a corrente de ferro sacudindo perigosamente abaixo. Fred olhou para o outro lado do hall para o poltergeist flutuando um nível acima da multidão.__

 _ _\- Mande o inferno pra ela por nós, Pirraça.__

 _ _E Pirraça, que ninguém nunca tinha visto obedecer a um aluno antes, tirou seu chapéu da cabeça e sacudiu para saudar enquanto Fred e George faziam a volta sobre aplausos tumultuosos dos alunos abaixo e aceleraram para as portas abertas da frente em direção a um pôr do sol glorioso.__

E em meio ao caos que os gêmeos pediram e Pirraça atendeu, a época dos exames foi se aproximando, e Ginny sentiu que poderia até realizar os NOMs. Como ela e Draco não queriam deixar de passar tempo juntos, mas o garoto precisava realmente estudar, estudarem juntos foi a solução que encontraram. Ela de vez em quando tentava provocá-lo perguntando coisas que tinha aprendido na AD e que achava que ele não saberia responder, mas na maioria das vezes era surpreendida pelo conhecimento do sonserino sobre o assunto.

\- Afinal de contas, por acaso você também andou treinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas escondido, Draco?

\- Escondido? Não, eu não preciso disso. Essa matéria é minha especialidade, você não sabia? Estudo desde pequeno.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

\- Meu pai, Ginevra. Antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts, ele treinava comigo todos os dias. E depois que eu vim pra cá, nós treinávamos nas férias, até o ano retrasado, mais ou menos. Mesmo depois que ele parou, eu continuei sozinho.

Ginny ficou espantada:

\- Mas... por quê ele fazia isso?

\- Porque não acreditava na competência dos professores de Hogwarts. Aliás, tinha motivo para isso, não é? E ele sempre dizia que...

Ele hesitou.

\- Que...? – encorajou ela.

\- Que se o Lord das Trevas voltasse, era bom eu estar preparado. E eu não sei por que você está tão espantada, eu já te falei isso. - acrescentou ele, parecendo incomodado.

Ginny ficou pensando por um momento, até que resolveu falar:

\- Mas eu imaginei... quer dizer... ele não preferiu te ensinar as __Artes das Trevas__ mesmo?

\- E você acha que ele não ensinou? Mas a defesa também é importante, mesmo para quem não pretende lutar do lado dos bonzinhos. Porque são os feitiços que vocês usam, então é importante saber como combater.

Alguma coisa no tom dele desagradou Ginny.

\- E o que você acha disso hoje?

\- Utilíssimo. Afinal, os NOMs estão chegando, e se eu fosse depender do que __aprendemos__ com a Umbridge...

\- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Draco. Quero dizer... essa coisa de aprender defesa para saber rebater os feitiços que __nós__ usamos.

Ele olhou para ela.

\- Essa era a razão dele, Ginevra. Eu não disse que era a minha também.

\- E quanto às Artes das Trevas? Ele te ensinou muita coisa?

\- O que foi possível para um garoto da minha idade. – disse ele, laconicamente.

\- Draco...

\- O que é? – agora ele estava irritado – Está com medo de eu usar Artes das Trevas contra seu amiguinho Potter?

\- É incrível como você sempre põe o Harry no meio!

\- É impossível não colocar quando você começa a agir como ele. O que é? Do que você tem medo? Do que você __desconfia__?

\- Eu não desconfio de você. Só que você nunca tinha me dito que seu pai tinha te ensinado Artes das Trevas.

\- E que bem isso faria? Eu não uso esse conhecimento.

\- Mas usaria se precisasse?

Ele pensou por um momento.

\- Usaria, sim. Mas não pretendo usar contra a sua __querida__ Ordem da Fênix, pode ficar tranquila.

\- Usaria a favor dela? – dessa vez ela deu uma risadinha ao perguntar.

Ele riu também.

\- Usaria a __meu__ favor. E a seu também, se fosse necessário. E acho que já estudamos demais por hoje também. – disse ele, se aproximando dela.

\- Draco! – ela o afastou – Você tem __NOMs__! Já que está bem em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vamos estudar outra coisa! Ahn... Poções, então!

Ele revirou os olhos, mas acabou admitindo que talvez fosse necessário. E Ginny descobriu, então, que o favoritismo de Snape em relação a Draco talvez tivesse alguma razão de ser. Ele era __realmente__ bom em Poções. Ocorreu a ela que nem Harry nem Ron ou Hermione algum dia pararam para considerar essa possibilidade. Depois de Poções, passaram para História da Magia, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e Astronomia. Ginny se surpreendeu em saber o quanto Draco estava bem em praticamente todas as matérias. Mesmo História da Magia, que ninguém conseguia prestar atenção.

\- Draco... você realmente __assiste__ à aula do Binns?

\- Ficou louca? É claro que não. Estudo por conta própria, e minha memória tem melhorado bastante nos últimos tempos, tenho que admitir. – disse ele, parecendo pensativo em relação a isso.

\- E Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? Então você só insulta o Hagrid para irritar mesmo, não é?

\- Eu achei que você já tivesse percebido isso.

Era impressionante a cara de pau com que Draco dizia isso para ela.

\- Mas meu cérebro tem ficado bastante aguçado nos últimos tempos. Assim como meus reflexos, minha força física... acho que a minha tendência é ficar cada vez mais brilhante. – completou ele.

\- Claro. Imagino que seja pela minha presença na sua vida.

Ele riu bastante desse comentário dela.

\- Bom, quanto a isso eu não sei, mas pelo menos sei que __eu__ estou te influenciando de alguma forma.

E os dois, ao verem que não precisavam mais estudar, arranjaram algo mais interessante pra fazer.

Finalmente chegaram os tão aguardados NOMs. Que estavam correndo com relativa tranquilidade, até que chegou o de Astronomia. Único a ser realizado à noite por razões óbvias, foi nele que um grande tumulto tirou a atenção de todos os alunos: agentes do Ministério entraram em Hogwarts para tentar levar Hagrid, que estragou todos os planos de discrição deles. Minerva McGonnagal, que tentou ajudá-lo, levou quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito, e isso enfureceu o professor e guarda-caça além da conta. Sozinho, conseguiu nocautear todos os que ousaram tentar se aproximar dele, e fugiu com Canino. Provavelmente para o mesmo lugar onde estava escondido Dumbledore, foi o comentário geral no dia seguinte. Mas isso não foi o pior. O fato realmente alarmante aconteceu na tarde seguinte, durante o exame de História da Magia.

Ginny demorou muito a entender o que estava acontecendo, pois Harry, descontrolado, não conseguia articular uma única frase com clareza. Mais ou menos uns 20 minutos de tentativa, e ela finalmente soube: ele tinha tido uma visão de Sirius sendo torturado por Voldemort em pleno Ministério da Magia. Voldemort, aparentemente, queria obrigar o padrinho de Harry a apanhar a arma secreta para ele, pois ele mesmo não conseguia tocá-la. Hermione insistia que podia ser só uma visão implantada por Voldemort na mente de Harry. Ginny tinha sérias dúvidas, assim como Ron, enquanto o próprio Harry parecia prestes a enforcar a amiga se ela continuasse com aquela hipótese.

No fim, eles (exceto Hermione, que parecia apavorada com a ideia) decidiram que seria melhor arrombar a sala de Umbridge como haviam feito no dia da fuga de Fred e George para tentar falar com Sirius em Grimmauld Place pela lareira. Ginny, Ron, Luna e Neville (que apareceram depois) concordaram em distrair Umbridge para mantê-la afastada da sala, enquanto Hermione ia junto com Harry.

O problema é que dessa vez a diretora estava preparada. Não só não acreditou na mentira de Ron de que Pirraça havia destruído o Departamento de Transfiguração, como convocou rapidamente toda a Brigada Inquisitorial e conseguiu que eles capturassem também Ginny, Luna e Neville, que estavam inventando mentiras para o resto dos alunos, até chegar à própria sala e ver Harry na lareira.

Dessa vez a situação parecia mais grave. Umbridge não parecia disposta apenas a expulsar todos os envolvidos. Ela queria _respostas_. E a expressão maníaca em seu rosto dizia que ela não iria ter escrúpulos para consegui-las.

Por isso, dessa vez, Draco resolveu ir junto. Não havia Dobby ou qualquer outro subterfúgio para tentar fazer Ginny escapar, então ele achou que a única coisa a fazer era estar presente ao acontecimento. E, convenientemente, tornou-se o "captor" dela, o que duplicou a irritação de Harry e Ron, mas deu certa sensação de conforto à garota. Que durou pouco, porque Umbridge estava decididamente ensandecida.

Sua primeira atitude foi tentar interrogar Harry usando o Veritaserum. Ao ser informada por Snape que a poção só ficaria pronta em um mês (inclusive, os poucos minutos que o professor de Poções passou na sala constituíram outro episódio interessante, porque Harry tentou avisá-lo da captura de Sirius usando uma frase aparentemente sem sentido "Ele pegou Almofadinhas! Ele pegou Almofadinhas no lugar onde está escondido!", que Snape não entendeu ou fingiu não entender, Ginny nunca saberia a diferença), Umbridge resolveu tomar medidas mais drásticas e usar a maldição Cruciatus no garoto.

Foi quando Hermione se manifestou, inventando uma história maluca sobre eles estarem tentando falar com Dumbledore para avisar que a arma estava pronta. É claro que isso provocou em Umbridge a reação esperada: ela arregalou os olhos e pareceu interessadíssima na história (Draco teve que se conter para não soltar um bufo de desdém: a mulher era mais tapada do que o normal, a história da Granger era uma mentira óbvia), e Hermione conseguiu que ela desistisse da ideia de torturar Harry e convenceu-a de que os dois iriam levá-la até a arma. Ginny quase pôde sentir o esforço que Draco estava fazendo para manter a pose impassível de membro da Brigada Inquisitorial. No fim, os três foram, com instruções deixadas por Umbridge para que os demais permanecessem presos ali até ela voltar.

Claro que Ginny não pretendia ficar lá esperando para ser expulsa, tampouco Draco pretendia que ela fizesse isso. Enquanto os demais membros da Brigada provocavam e se vangloriavam em voz alta, Draco e Ginny cochichavam um plano rápido com a maior discrição possível.

\- Você vai ter que me lançar um feitiço, ou não vai convencer ninguém – dizia ele, baixinho – Você sabe onde Granger e Potter levaram a Umbridge?

Ginny tinha uma ideia não muito reconfortante, por isso resolveu não passá-la a Draco.

\- Acho que para a cabana do Hagrid. – mentiu ela, no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu – Talvez queiram trancá-la lá.

\- Seria uma ideia idiota, mas funcionaria por um tempo. Depois vocês têm que apagar a memória dela. Por acaso algum de vocês sabe como fazer um feitiço da memória?

Ginny só sabia a teoria, mas tinha certeza que Hermione seria capaz de fazer. E mesmo que não tivesse contado a verdade a Draco, sabia também que fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, e onde quer que eles estivessem, a memória de Umbridge teria __realmente__ que ser apagada.

Sendo assim, combinaram que, no menor espaço de tempo que conseguisse, Draco lançaria um feitiço em Goyle, que era o captor de Ron (pois, embora ele tivesse sérias dúvidas sobre qual dos três aprisionados seria mais lento para tentar uma reação, com "Loony" e Longbottom ele simplesmente se recusava a acreditar que tinham alguma possibilidade de sucesso, e afinal de contas Goyle era bem tapado mesmo) e deixaria que Ginny o acertasse com um feitiço estuporante (não que ela estivesse com muita vontade de fazer isso). A partir daí, era com os quatro, que deveriam tomar as devidas providências para que a memória de Umbridge fosse alterada.

Bom, esse era o plano de Draco. Ginny sabia que a coisa de verdade iria ser bem mais complicada. Quando conseguissem (e __se__ conseguissem) se livrar de Umbridge, tinha certeza que Harry ia querer arranjar um jeito de ir até o Ministério ajudar Sirius. Mas se contasse isso a Draco, ele iria mantê-la presa lá eternamente.

Essa parte inicial do plano até que saiu muito bem. Quase ninguém percebeu o que estava acontecendo, até que estavam os quatro membros da AD livres, e os cinco da Brigada desacordados. Ginny ainda lançou um último olhar a Draco antes de sair correndo de lá com Ron, Luna e Neville.

Quando chegaram à Floresta Proibida (afinal, Ginny estava certa em pensar que era pra lá que Harry e Hermione tinham levado Umbridge), encontraram os dois lá, cobertos de um sangue que obviamente não era deles e espantados que os quatro tivessem conseguido se livrar da Brigada Inquisitorial.

\- Graças à Ginny! – disse Ron, parecendo orgulhoso da irmã. De fato, a impressão que ele teve era que ela tinha derrubado Draco Malfoy e Goyle ao mesmo tempo.

\- E a Draco Malfoy, claro. – completou Luna, no tom etéreo de sempre, olhando para Ginny e fazendo o sangue da garota gelar. __E eu achando que a Luna era desligada!__

\- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

Ginny se apressou em responder:

\- Acho que a Luna quis dizer que ele facilitou a nossa escapada, porque foi o primeiro que eu estuporei. A partir daí ficou mais fácil dominar os outros.

Luna continuou olhando para ela ao dizer:

\- É, acho que foi isso que eu quis dizer então.

Felizmente ninguém estava muito interessado em saber os detalhes. Estavam mais preocupados em pensar uma maneira de chegar ao Ministério e salvar Sirius. Foi quando Luna teve a ideia de usarem Testrálios, que foi prontamente acatada pelo resto do grupo. Claro que Harry tentou convencê-los de que ele devia ir sozinho, mas foi voto totalmente vencido, e, cinco minutos depois, seis Testrálios estavam carregando seus passageiros de Hogwarts em direção ao Ministério da Magia.

E, enquanto voavam, Ginny sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito ao pensar no quão arriscada era a missão, que ela poderia não sobreviver e a última coisa que dissera a Draco fora uma mentira...

 **N/A: Esse foi um presentinho pra KmileM, que veio toda com carinha de Gato de Botas do Shrek me perguntar se não teria capítulo novo por agora. :) (A cara do Gato de Botas foi exagero hahahaha, ela só perguntou normal mesmo.) De todo jeito foi pra você, Kmile, embora não tenha sido o monstro que você pediu ainda... mas eles virão, acredite! Esses são os capítulos antigos, os que eu estou escrevendo atualmente estão todos imensos!**

 **Cassiopee:** No fim, a ideia do Draco foi meu jeito de casar com o que aconteceu no original hehehe! Espero que tenha curtido! :) Acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo, que mostrará o ponto de vista de Draco e Blaise enquanto acontecia tudo no Ministério! :)))

 **Obrigada a quem passou a seguir e favoritar a fanfic, me deixaram muito feliz!**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	12. Ação e consequências

****N/A: Oi, lindezas! Queria ter postado esse capítulo na semana passada, mas infelizmente não foi possível, me desculpem! Ele é muito importante, pois marca o fim de um ciclo (quinto ano do Draco e quarto da Ginny). Depois dele, a história vai entrar numa fase mais tensa e, na minha opinião, mais interessante. Esse, também, é o último capítulo que já esteve em algum momento, em alguma versão, postado aqui no . A partir do próximo, tudo será completamente inédito. Estou muito ansiosa pra saber o que vocês irão achar. Quem sabe os comentários aparecem? Não perdi as esperanças. :))****

 ** **Boa leitura!****

 ** **Capítulo 12 – Ação e consequências****

Cerca de meia hora depois, os membros da Brigada começaram a acordar. Entre irritados e confusos, tentaram, sem sucesso, procurar pelos fugitivos, enquanto Draco se afastava dali e procurava Ginny. Depois de uma busca infrutífera pelo castelo, inclusive no corredor onde eles sempre se encontravam, ocorreu a ele que o grupo poderia ter tido problemas com Umbridge, e seguiu para a cabana de Hagrid. Onde encontrou Blaise.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o amigo, desconfiado.

\- Eu pergunto a mesma coisa a você.

\- Eu estava procurando você, não te vejo desde sei lá que horas. Fui ao jardim achando que você podia estar com a Ginny lá, e nada. Então, quando eu estou voltando pro castelo, vejo você correndo pra cá como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O que você quer na cabana do Hagrid, Draco?

\- Não tem ninguém aí? Dá pra ver alguma coisa? – Draco usou perguntas para responder a Blaise, enquanto estreitava os olhos para tentar ver alguma coisa dentro da casa escura através da janela fechada.

\- Draco, quem deveria...

\- Draco, seu idiota! – resmungava ele para si mesmo – __Lumus__ _!_ _ _Impervius__ _!_

A combinação dos dois feitiços deixou o interior da cabana completamente visível. Como Draco temia (nem ele sabia o porquê, mas a história toda começou a não cheirar bem desde que ele acordou), não havia ninguém, nem nada que indicasse que qualquer coisa fora do normal havia acontecido lá dentro. Blaise esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse seu exame, para perguntar:

\- Será que agora você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

\- Ela mentiu pra mim. E eu, imbecil, acreditei. E já é a segunda vez em menos de dois minutos que eu estou dizendo insultos a mim mesmo!

Blaise resolveu que a última frase não acrescentava absolutamente nada à história.

\- Você está falando da Ginny? Ela mentiu pra você? O que __houve__ , Draco?

Draco respirou fundo antes de falar para tentar manter a sensatez e a voz calma, e contou rapidamente para Blaise o que acontecera até a parte em que ele se deixara atingir pelo feitiço de Ginny.

\- E ela disse que viria para cá, e sabe-se lá por que eu acreditei!

\- Quanto tempo você passou desacordado, Draco? A coisa toda já pode ter voltado ao normal agora, e ela pode estar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

\- Ela não faria isso. Não quando sabe que eu ia querer notícias. E eu já procurei em alguns lugares do castelo, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, Blaise.

\- Não seja bobo. Eram os seis contra a Umbridge, o que pode ter acontecido? – disse Blaise, embora também parecesse um pouco preocupado.

\- Não sei, Blaise, mas tem alguma coisa esquisita nessa história, e agora eu não consigo entender como não vi isso antes. A cara do Potter, você precisava ter visto, tem alguma coisa acontecendo! E seja o que for, ele meteu a Ginevra no meio! – concluiu ele, socando o ar.

\- Vamos com calma. O que você acha que pode ter acontecido?

\- Certo, com __calma__. Nenhum dos seis está aqui, muito menos a Umbridge. Quanto a isso você tem razão, ela não podia sozinha contra eles agora que estavam com as varinhas, portanto eles devem ter se livrado dela de alguma forma. E depois, não voltaram lá na sala para tentar falar com Dumbledore, ou Sirius Black, ou seja lá com quem Potter estivesse tentando falar, primeiro porque não havia o menor sinal de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido naquele lugar enquanto eu estive desacordado, segundo, porque se fosse assim, quando tudo estivesse resolvido, Ginevra certamente teria voltado lá e me acordado. O que significa que eles com certeza foram fazer alguma outra coisa. Conhecendo Potter, certamente estúpida. Só resta saber o quê e onde!

\- Ok, não nego que tudo o que você disse agora faz sentido. Então vamos raciocinar: o que você acha que eles podem ter ido fazer? Encontrar Dumbledore por algum motivo?

\- Seja o que for, é grave, porque eles não estão aqui na escola, disso eu tenho certeza. Vamos recapitular... o que nós sabemos sobre a Guerra? Até então estava velada, mas algo me diz que tem a ver com ela. Não que esse pressentimento melhore alguma coisa, é claro! – disse Draco, visivelmente irritado.

\- Bom...sabemos que existe um motivo para o Lord das Trevas estar ainda nas sombras. Ele queria alguma coisa importante, uma arma ou algo assim, não é?

\- Que ele ainda não tinha conseguido... nem sabia como conseguir... e que está... ah não! – Draco bateu na testa – Está no Ministério, eu tenho certeza!

\- Quê? Você não tinha me dito isso!

\- Eu não tinha parado pra raciocinar muito sobre isso, mas é lógico, não é, o pai da Ginevra foi atacado no meio da madrugada quando estava parado na porta do Departamento de Mistérios! É __óbvio__ que ele estava guardando alguma coisa!

\- Draco, você não pode estar me dizendo que acredita que seis estudantes foram sozinhos ao Ministério da Magia tentar achar alguma coisa em pleno Departamento de Mistérios...

\- Eu disse, Blaise. O __Potter__. A estupidez dele, além de ilimitada, é contagiosa.

\- Mas por que eles fariam isso?

\- Pois é. Falta saber isso. Por que eles fariam uma idiotice dessas? Tem que ter um motivo muito forte, eu não... – ele parou. – A frase.

\- Que frase, Draco?

\- A frase, a frase que o Potter disse ao Snape! Ele estava tentando avisar alguma coisa, mas Snape não entendeu... ou ele pode ter fingido também!

\- Qual foi a frase?

\- Ele pegou almofadinhas no lugar onde está escondido.

\- Quê?

De todos os absurdos possíveis, esse era o que Blaise menos esperava.

\- Foi essa a frase. A Umbridge ficou maluca querendo saber o que era, mas Snape disse que quando ele quisesse que Potter gritasse bobagens, daria a ele uma Poção da Incoerência.

\- Bom... – ponderou Blaise – não tenho ideia do que seja "almofadinhas", mas o lugar onde está escondido parece ser o Ministério mesmo...

\- Foi o que eu pensei. E o que está escondido? A tal _arma_ , sem dúvidas.

\- Olhando por essa lógica, "almofadinhas" deve ser alguma coisa que possibilita ao Lord das Trevas pegar a arma, você não acha? Deve ser por isso que Potter ficou desesperado...

\- ... e foi burro o suficiente para tentar impedir sozinho! Quer dizer, não sozinho... pior que sozinho! Levando a _Ginevra_ com ele!

\- E não só ela... – acrescentou Blaise, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

\- O que nós podemos fazer? – Draco estava desesperado.

\- Bom... você acha que Snape entendeu a mensagem do Potter?

\- Não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. E ele pertence realmente à Ordem da Fênix, embora meu pai ache o contrário. Vamos ver se ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

Blaise hesitou.

\- Draco... você tem __certeza__ que Snape está do lado da Ordem?

\- Tenho. Agora __vamos__.

Blaise acabou cedendo, mais pela falta de outras possibilidades. Afinal, nem Dumbledore, nem Minerva McGonnagal nem Hagrid estavam na escola, e não havia outra pessoa que eles soubessem pertencer à Ordem da Fênix e a quem pudessem recorrer.

Mas, chegando à sala de Snape, não o encontraram, e nem em lugar nenhum. Até que foram avisados por uma aluna da Sonserina de que ele havia saído.

\- Não sei se acho isso bom ou mau sinal... – dizia Blaise.

\- Pois é. Ele pode ter contatado o resto da Ordem e ter ido ajudar os seis...

\- ... ou pode ser outra pessoa fora de alcance por algum motivo. – completou Blaise.

Os dois ficaram parados se olhando por um tempo, a sensação horrível de impotência se apoderando deles. Até que Draco quebrou o silêncio:

\- É isso. Vamos ter que ir até lá.

\- O quê? Draco, sinceramente, acho que você não está bem... acabamos de concordar que foi uma estupidez seis pessoas terem ido lá, e agora você quer...

\- Se você não quiser ir, Blaise, não vou te obrigar. Mas eu estou indo.

Mas Blaise o segurou.

\- Me __solta__.

\- Agora, Draco, escuta aqui. Antes de bancar o Potter, vamos raciocinar um pouco, sim? Qual é o seu plano? O que você realmente pretende fazer quando chegarmos lá? E outra, __como__ exatamente você está pensando em irmos?

\- O que fazer? Procurar Ginevra. Como ir até lá? Usando a lareira da sala da Umbridge. Pronto, está resolvido.

\- Certo, a lareira. – disse Blaise, enquanto os dois iam até ela. – E depois nosso plano é chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios, onde certamente há uma armadilha nos esperando. Uma armadilha que envolve uma arma letal e __almofadinhas__ , seja lá o que for isso.

\- Exatamente. - disse Draco, sem notar a ironia na fala do amigo.

Blaise se rendeu. Draco claramente não estava pensando direito, mas isso não iria fazê-lo desistir da ideia. Então Blaise resolveu (enquanto descobria que finalmente entendia um pouco Potter e seus amigos) que devia haver um cérebro que realmente __pensasse__ nessa missão maluca.

\- Ok. Então vamos com calma. Temos que, pelo menos de início, tentar passar despercebidos, certo?

Draco estava prestes a dar uma resposta impaciente, mas percebeu que Blaise afinal queria ajudá-lo.

\- Certo. Até chegarmos ao Departamento de Mistérios, onde a coisa realmente está acontecendo.

\- Depois que estivermos lá dentro, não há volta, você sabe. Nem pra nós nem pra eles, que, aliás, já devem estar em apuros. Portanto, nada de atitudes precipitadas. Vamos tentar ser invisíveis o máximo que pudermos.

\- Poderíamos tentar feitiços de camuflagem, mas aposto que não funcionam lá, ou pelo menos não naquele departamento.

\- Se ao menos tivéssemos uma Capa da Invisibilidade...

\- Podemos lançar a Maldição __Imperius__ em algum funcionário desavisado para nos levar até lá sem fazer alarde.

Essa era uma prova do desespero de Draco. Ele não era o rei dos escrúpulos, mas não era do seu feitio propor o uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável sem hesitar.

Chegaram à sala de Umbridge (que estava aberta e sem sinal de que alguém tivesse passado por lá depois que os membros da Brigada acordaram) e foram à lareira. Porém quando Blaise (que insistiu em ir primeiro) pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu, gritou "Ministério da Magia!" e entrou, foi cuspido de volta para a sala. Quando Draco fez a mesma tentativa, sofreu o mesmo destino. Ainda tentou alguns feitiços de desbloqueio, só para ter certeza de que não funcionariam. Afinal, o problema certamente era no Ministério, e não na sala de Umbridge. Ele deu um soco na parede, e vários gatinhos de porcelana que a enfeitavam caíram no chão e se quebraram. A mão dele sangrou, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

\- Bloqueada! E agora, Blaise? – gritou Draco, frustrado e furioso.

\- Calma. Se eles chegaram lá, deve ter outro jeito.

\- Flu bloqueado, não sabemos aparatar, de vassoura levaríamos pelo menos uns 30 anos para chegar! O que mais falta? O que __diabos__ eles fizeram para chegar lá?

Draco andava pra lá e pra cá pisando nos cacos dos gatinhos quebrados, e, quando pareceu não conseguir pensar em uma solução, deu outro soco na parede. Mas dessa vez o efeito foi diferente. Não só o restante dos gatinhos caiu e se quebrou, como a própria parede tremeu e por um instante parecia prestes a desmoronar. De fato, começou a esfarelar em alguns pontos. Blaise se assustou. Não sabia que Draco possuía tamanha força.

\- Certo, vamos sair daqui antes que você derrube a sala. Vamos lá para fora, seja qual for o jeito que eles arranjaram, não foi aqui dentro.

Draco concordou e eles foram para o jardim tentar pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Será possível? – disse Blaise, de repente.

\- O quê? O que é? – perguntou Draco, sem tentar conter a ansiedade.

\- Testrálios. Você acha possível que eles tenham...

\- É claro! E Potter consegue vê-los, assim como a Lovegood e o Longbottom! Seria fácil para eles mostrarem a Ginevra, o irmão dela e a Granger o que fazer. E agora, como é que atraímos eles mesmo...

\- Sangue. – disse Blaise.

\- Isso, sangue. – disse Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que, antes que Blaise pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, apontava a varinha para o próprio braço e dele saía um corte provavelmente mais profundo do que o pretendido, por causa do nervosismo.

O sangue começou a escorrer profusamente do braço de Draco para o chão. Enquanto pensava se não devia estancar um pouco, Blaise perguntou:

\- E quando eles chegarem, como vamos fazer pra subir neles? Não conseguimos vê-los, e, aliás, quem disse que conseguimos ouvi-los ou senti-los?

\- Eles virão diretamente para o meu braço.

Normalmente seria realmente isso que aconteceria, mas, como que para frustrar de propósito os planos de Draco, não veio nenhum. Ele estava prestes a ser cortar novamente por achar que o sangue era insuficiente, mas dessa vez Blaise interveio.

\- Não adianta, Draco. Não é o sangue que é pouco, tem algum outro motivo pra eles não virem. Talvez seis deles fora da escola já seja demais, talvez sejam treinados para não deixar Hogwarts em número tão grande.

\- Você sabe muito bem que está inventando isso, Blaise!

\- Estou, mas não quer dizer que seja impossível. O Hagrid é um excelente treinador de criaturas mágicas, eu não duvido que ele realmente tenha feito isso.

Fosse como fosse, os Testrálios não apareceram, e a sensação de impotência tornou a apoderar-se dos dois. Então Blaise teve uma ideia.

\- Será que podemos tentar contatar alguém, sem destino certo, através da Rede de Flu?

\- No que você está pensando? – disse Draco, ansioso. A essa altura, qualquer coisa estava valendo.

\- Bom, Dumbledore tem umas coisas que só ele tem, não é? Será que se fôssemos até a sala da Umbridge e tentássemos falar com ele, mesmo sem saber onde ele está...

Draco nem esperou Blaise terminar a frase e já estava correndo de volta para a sala de Umbridge. Blaise foi correndo atrás, e os dois nem perceberam que o braço de Draco estava cicatrizando rápida e misteriosamente...

Ao chegarem lá, Blaise mais uma vez pegou um punhado de Flu e jogou na lareira, mas dessa vez foi só a cabeça que colocou lá dentro, mantendo o resto do corpo seguro enquanto gritava "Me leve até Dumbledore!".

E, por um momento, pareceu realmente que ia dar certo, pois Blaise (ou a cabeça dele) definitivamente _foi_ levado a _algum_ lugar, onde teve sérias esperanças de encontrar o ex-diretor. Mas quando parou de rodopiar (na verdade não demorou muito, devia estar perto), tudo o que viu foi um lugar estranho, escuro e sujo, aparentemente vazio. Será que era ali que Dumbledore se escondia? Ouviu Draco gritar alguma coisa de dentro da sala, mas não deu atenção. Se fosse algo sério e perigoso, o amigo o puxaria de volta.

\- Professor Dumbledore? – arriscou, a voz ecoando estranhamente – O senhor está aí?

Ouviu passos e sentiu o coração acelerar. Qualquer coisa, voltaria imediatamente para a sala, mas algo dizia que não era uma armadilha.

Mas também não era Dumbledore. Quem apareceu foi um homem velho, meio sujo e malvestido, cuja única semelhança com Dumbledore (se é que havia alguma) eram os olhos azuis.

\- Quem está aí? Quem é você? – perguntou o homem, agressivamente. Blaise achou a voz estranhamente familiar.

\- Eu... quem é o senhor?

\- Eu é que pergunto, moleque. – agora dava pra ver o homem com mais clareza, e ele apontava a varinha para entre os olhos de Blaise – Quem é você e o que está fazendo no porão do meu bar?

\- B... bar?

O velho foi ficando mais impaciente.

\- Claro que sim, ou você é retardado e não sabe o que é um bar?

Em vez de se ofender, Blaise foi ficando interessado.

\- Não era a minha intenção invadir seu bar, senhor. Na verdade, não sei por que estou aqui.

\- Pois essa é fácil! – vociferou o homem. – Você gritou "Cabeça de Javali" e veio parar aqui. Agora você só tem um minuto para me dizer o porquê.

\- Cabeça de Javali? Não, eu não gritei isso! – agora Blaise entendia porque a voz do homem era familiar. – Eu...

Ele hesitou. Não sabia por que tinha ido parar lá, e nem se confiava no _barman_ do Cabeça de Javali.

\- Você não tem escolha, menino. Fale agora porque está aqui ou eu transformo você em capim.

Blaise pensou por um segundo na estranha transformação de que estava sendo ameaçado, e resolveu falar. Até porque já estavam todos em maus lençóis mesmo, e com alguma sorte o homem poderia, no fim, fazer algo para ajudá-los. Além disso, __tinha__ de haver um motivo para que ele chamasse Dumbledore e fosse parar lá. Talvez o ex-diretor _tivesse_ se escondido ali por algum tempo.

\- Eu queria ver o professor Dumbledore. Não sei onde ele está, ninguém sabe, então gritei o nome dele e vim parar aqui.

\- Você gritou o __nome__ dele? Gritou " _Albus Dumbledore"_?

Blaise achou a pergunta estranha, mas resolveu responder assim mesmo.

\- Não. Gritei "Me leve até Dumbledore" e cheguei aqui.

Inexplicavelmente, o velho deu uma risadinha debochada.

\- Então está explicado. Agora, o que você quer com ele?

\- Ele está aqui? – espantou-se Blaise.

\- Claro que não, menino idiota, você acha que Albus iria se esconder justamente __aqui__ quando todo o Ministério está à procura dele?

Blaise ainda não tinha entendido o que é que estava explicado e o porquê da risada do homem, mas o fato do _barman_ ter chamado Dumbledore pelo nome de batismo só poderia significar duas coisas: ou eles eram amigos ou era uma armadilha. Blaise resolveu que não tinha tempo para considerar a segunda opção.

\- Bom, não sei se o senhor consegue se comunicar com ele, mas ele precisa saber que há seis alunos de Hogwarts em perigo no Ministério da Magia agora!

Ele esperou que o homem fosse duvidar da informação, mas recebeu como resposta, mais uma vez inesperadamente, a mesma risadinha debochada.

\- Se é só isso, você não precisa se preocupar. Ele com certeza já soube antes de você.

\- Eu acho que o senhor não está entendendo...

\- Quem não está entendendo é você, menino. Se existem alunos em perigo, eu tenho __certeza__ que ele já sabe. Ele é sempre o primeiro a saber.

\- Mas dessa vez não foi, ou eles já estariam aqui a salvo! – gritou Blaise.

O garoto achou que o _barman_ não fosse ficar satisfeito com a explosão, mas, surpreendentemente, ele pela primeira vez baixou a varinha e diminuiu a agressividade no tom.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Zabini. Blaise Zabini.

\- Você não é amigo de Harry Potter, é? Eu não lembro de você ter estado aqui quando ele reuniu um mundo de gente no meu bar.

\- Não, eu não sou amigo dele. Mas sou amigo de duas amigas dele, e elas estão em perigo junto com ele.

\- Harry Potter em perigo mais uma vez! Esse moleque não se cansa de se meter em confusão... – resmungou o homem – Mas sendo assim, é maior ainda a certeza de que Albus já sabe. Tudo que se trata desse rapaz parece exigir um cuidado especial dele.

\- Mas...

\- Escute, menino. Fawkes, a fênix de Albus, estava aqui até agora há pouco e saiu como um raio. Esse comportamento dela nunca indicou outra coisa que não ajudar alguém em perigo. Não digo que você pode ficar tranquilo, porque não sei o que está acontecendo, mas pode ter certeza de que Albus já está fazendo alguma coisa a respeito. Estamos entendidos?

Blaise teve a impressão que o _barman_ tinha escondido essa última informação sobre a fênix por confiar nele ainda menos do que ele havia confiado no homem. Só que ele não tinha tido tempo de ser prudente.

\- Acho que estamos. Muito obrigado.

\- Quando acabar isso, venha aqui tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e me contar o que houve.

Blaise não entendeu se era uma gentileza ou não. O homem não parecia muito dado a isso.

\- Está certo, senhor.

\- E pode me chamar de Aberforth.

\- Ah, sim. Mais uma vez obrigado, Aberforth. – respondeu ele, perguntando-se onde havia escutado esse nome.

E voltou para a sala de Umbridge, onde Draco o aguardava aflito e cheio de perguntas.

\- E então, falou com ele? Por que você demorou tanto? O que você descobriu? Ele...

\- Draco, uma de cada vez. Não, eu não encontrei Dumbledore, mas demorei justamente porque descobri algumas coisas.

E contou como havia ido parar no porão do Cabeça de Javali, e as coisas que Aberforth havia dito a ele. Como esperado, a posição de Draco foi cética.

\- E você __acreditou__? Acreditou sem piscar, em __tudo__ o que esse homem disse?

\- Não disse que acreditei sem piscar. Mas Draco, eu pedi pra ver Dumbledore e fui parar lá, o homem parece conhecer Dumbledore e disse que a fênix estava lá até pouco tempo atrás! Quer dizer, eu não disse nada realmente que...

\- Não! Você só disse que seis alunos, inclusive Harry Potter, o alvo oficial das forças das trevas, estão nesse momento no Ministério da Magia! Ou seja, se o Lord das Trevas ainda não sabia, pode estar sabendo nesse momento!

\- Draco, raciocina. Eu reconheço que não fui cauteloso, mas quais as chances de ele não saber o que está acontecendo? Se ele usou as tais "almofadinhas" justamente para atrair Potter até lá! Nós não tínhamos nada a perder, queríamos alguma informação e isso foi o melhor que conseguimos. E não me pareceu tão mal assim, pois o homem parece conhecer muito bem Dumbledore, e essa informação da fênix ele só soltou no fim, como se fosse a única coisa que ele sabia e ele tivesse demorado a falar porque demorou pra confiar em mim! Tenho praticamente certeza de que ele é amigo de Dumbledore.

\- Tá, mas e aí, Blaise, o que fazemos enquanto isso? Confiamos que Dumbledore já sabe de tudo só porque o maluco do Cabeça de Javali disse que a fênix...

\- Ele tem um nome, Draco. É Aberforth.

\- Que me interessa o no... o que você disse? __Qual__ é o nome dele?

\- Aberforth. Por quê?

Blaise, sem compreender, viu o rosto de Draco perder metade da tensão. Na verdade, ele parecia realmente aliviado.

\- Slytherin! Por que você não me disse isso antes?

\- Porque não sabia que era importante. E, pra falar a verdade, ainda não sei por que é.

\- Aberforth! Ah... agora eu entendi por que você foi levado lá quando pediu pra ver Dumbledore! Mas... no Cabeça de Javali? Eu nunca ia imaginar!

\- O __quê__ , Draco?

\- Aberforth é irmão de Dumbledore, Blaise.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sabia que Dumbledore tinha uma irmão, sabia o nome dele, mas não sabia que ele era o dono do Cabeça de Javali. Agora está tudo explicado. Não é garantia de nada, mas pelo menos é certo que Dumbledore já sabe o que está acontecendo.

Como não havia realmente mais nada a fazer, e com o pensamento apenas levemente reconfortante de que Dumbledore sabia de tudo e certamente ia fazer algo, os dois ficaram esperando em Hogwarts. Mas a espera pareceu durar muito mais do que as três horas que realmente durou. Nem Draco nem Blaise conseguiam fazer outra coisa que não ficar de plantão esperando algum movimento diferente que caracterizasse a chegada dos seis (não que algum dos dois estivesse interessado em __todos__ os seis), fosse pelos céus ou por terra mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Draco experimentava uma sensação horrível e completamente nova. O _medo_ , absurdamente grande e assustador, de perder alguém. Não conseguia imaginar o que ia fazer se algo acontecesse com Ginevra. Se Dumbledore não chegasse a tempo... se tivesse sido tarde demais...

Depois de passada uma eternidade, finalmente aconteceu algo. Já estava de noite, mas ainda assim Draco e Blaise conseguiram ver claramente alguns rostos conhecidos, como Remus Lupin e Severus Snape (que não combinavam juntos, o que comprovava a gravidade da situação), junto com várias pessoas estranhas e alguns funcionários do Ministério que os dois conheciam (provavelmente todos eram da Ordem da Fênix), entrando discreta e apressadamente em Hogwarts e ajudando o que certamente eram os seis que haviam ido ao Ministério.

Draco e Blaise correram para o mais próximo que podiam, tentando ver quem estava lá, e se estavam todos vivos. Notaram que todos estavam em macas, mas só havia cinco. Draco sentiu um aperto no coração. Por algum motivo, alguém estava faltando... Ele resolveu se arriscar mais e chegar o mais perto da ala hospitalar que podia para ver quem estava lá e como estava.

Viu primeiro Longbottom, que não parecia nada bem, havia sangue em seu rosto e Draco reconheceu alguns sinais da Maldição __Cruciatus__ (que não pareceriam visíveis a qualquer um, mas afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy), mas, ainda assim, estava vivo. Depois viu Lovegood, que estava desacordada e ferida, mas nada muito grave. Ronald Weasley, também desacordado e não parecendo em estado muito grave, embora carregasse no rosto uma expressão estranha e abobada. E... finalmente... um alívio imenso, esplêndido, glorioso, invadiu Draco quando ele viu... Ginevra. Ela também estava desacordada e ferida, mas claramente não tinha nada de grave. Ele se sentiu sem forças de repente, efeito da tensão das últimas horas abandonando subitamente seu corpo e sua mente. Virou-se para Blaise, sorrindo, quando percebeu que o amigo ainda estava aflito.

\- Quem está na quinta maca, Draco? Quem?

\- Quem você está procurando?

\- Hermione, é claro!

\- Granger? – perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

\- Quantas Hermiones você conhece?

O tom de Blaise era agressivo, o que demonstrava a gravidade da situação. Draco esticou a cabeça o máximo que podia sem ser visto, e viu que, pelo cabelo, só podia ser Granger na última maca.

\- É ela que está na maca, Blaise.

\- Ela está bem? Ela está viva?

\- Não sei se está realmente bem, mas viva sim, com certeza. E se fosse grave, ela não estaria aqui, e sim no St. Mungus.

E Draco viu o rosto do amigo se desanuviar.

\- Você tem razão. Mas faltou...

\- ... Potter. – completou Draco – O que será que houve com ele? Não é possível que morreu, ele não morre nunca.

\- E acho que, se ele estivesse morto, trariam o corpo dele coberto numa maca e fariam um enterro com todas as honras.

\- A não ser que não tenha sobrado corpo pra contar a história. Mas acho que só vamos descobrir depois.

Mais tarde os dois descobririam que não, Harry Potter não estava morto. Mas ele estava se sentindo pior que morto, pois seu padrinho, Sirius Black, tinha morrido na luta. Luta que, na verdade, tinha se provado inútil, pois ele sequer havia sido sequestrado por Voldemort. Fora, como Hermione havia previsto, uma armadilha para atrair Harry ao Ministério.

Mas não se podia dizer que o embate no Ministério havia sido totalmente em vão. Pelo menos tinha servido para revelar Voldemort e a Guerra ao mundo dos bruxos. De fato, o próprio Ministro da Magia viu, e não podia mais negar o que estava acontecendo. Mas isso não consolava Harry, que nunca tinha se sentido pior na vida.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia o que sentir. Não cabia em si de alívio e felicidade por Ginny ter sobrevivido, mas estava também furioso com ela por ter mentido para ele e ter ido caçar aventura atrás de Harry Potter. E essa estava longe de ser a única questão que o estava incomodando nesse momento.

Seu pai havia sido preso. Ele repetira as palavras em sua mente incontáveis vezes, par acreditar que eram reais. Seu pai, em Azkaban. Ele nunca havia realmente imaginado que esse dia pudesse chegar. Havia se acostumado tanto com a permanência do Lord das Trevas nas sombras que não havia parado para pensar que algum dia essa situação iria mudar, e quando mudasse, alguém fatalmente ia parar na cadeia. Ok, talvez tivesse, vagamente, pensado… só não imaginava que seria seu pai.

Não que ele estivesse devastado por causa disso. Na verdade, a única coisa que tinha certeza que sentia era uma vontade enorme de ver sua mãe e abraçá-la. Sabia que ela, sim, estaria precisando de conforto, o que jamais admitiria para ninguém, exceto ele. Quanto a ele, não conseguia dizer que estava triste, ou com pena do pai, ou com raiva, ou com vontade de vingá-lo. Com relação a Lucius Malfoy, a verdade era que não sentia… nada. Ou melhor… sentia sim. Sentia um certo alívio. Enquanto estivesse preso, o pai não poderia exercer pressão para que ele se juntasse aos Comensais da Morte.

Como o mundo dava voltas. Como era estranho que ele se sentisse assim em relação ao homem que um dia fora seu herói. Se buscasse o momento exato em que tudo começara a degringolar, Draco sabia que seria incapaz de encontrar. Assim como tinha certeza (e não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se irritado consigo mesmo ao perceber que era uma certeza que ainda doía um pouco) que era um caminho sem volta.

Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e voltou-os novamente para Ginevra. Estava louco para ir vê-la na Ala Hospitalar, mas ela não estava sozinha. Estava com o irmão e Hermione Granger (que recebeu a visita de Blaise e os dois tiveram que aturar os rosnados de Ron). Luna Lovegood já estava bem, assim como Neville Longbottom, que parecia ter se recuperado muito rápido (Draco nunca iria imaginar), mas ainda assim os dois não saíam de perto dos outros três, acabando com qualquer chance de Draco ir até lá.

Ele decidiu, então, esperar que Ginny saísse, o que não parecia que ia demorar muito. E estava certo. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, ela já estava fora da Ala Hospitalar, e a primeira coisa que fez foi procurá-lo nos jardins, onde imaginou que ele estaria. Ela também estava certa.

\- Draco?

Ele não sabia o que pensar quando ouviu a voz dela. O medo que teve de nunca mais ouvi-la... quis brigar com ela, mas não conseguiu. Quando a viu, a única coisa que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi abraçá-la, ao que ela correspondeu avidamente.

\- Me desculpe... – dizia ela – Por favor, me desculpe... eu não queria mentir pra você, juro que não queria... mas você não iria me deixar ir se soubesse...

\- É claro que não ia. – disse ele, sem soltá-la – Ia prender você lá até a morte se fosse preciso.

\- Mas eu não podia, Draco... eu não podia deixar que todos fossem e...

\- Não podia deixar que Potter fosse sozinho? Ele é burro e não se contentou de ser o único burro, não é, tinha que levar todos vocês junto para fazer a mesma burrada!

\- Ele __queria__ ir sozinho... mas tenho certeza que ele estaria morto agora se tivesse ido. Pelo menos nós conseguimos lutar e distrair os Comensais enquanto... até a Ordem chegar. Mas eu me senti tão mal, Draco... tão mal de ter mentido pra você... tive tanto medo de morrer sem conseguir te ver outra vez! Foi a única coisa que pensei enquanto voava para o Ministério! – disse ela, abraçando-o com mais força.

Draco queria continuar furioso com ela, queria dizer que não a perdoava por tê-lo deixado tão preocupado, mas novamente não conseguiu. Enquanto voava para o Ministério, ela não pensou na mãe, ou no pai, ou nos inúmeros irmãos que tinha. Pensou __nele__. No quanto não queria morrer sem vê- _lo_.

\- Só prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso comigo. – ele disse, segurando o rosto dela.

Ela olhou séria para ele.

\- Não posso prometer isso, você entende? Draco, a guerra começou pra valer agora. E eu já escolhi o meu lado. Não posso prometer pra você que não vou me meter em encrencas, porque elas vão acontecer.

\- Mas pelo menos não faça mais nada tão estúpido.

\- Foi estúpido, mas funcionou. Quer dizer, no fim não tinha necessidade de termos ido lá... mas pelo menos agora os olhos do mundo bruxo estão abertos!

Draco revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Grande coisa!".

\- Pode não significar muito pra você, mas pra todos nós, acuados e desacreditados desde o verão passado, significa!

\- Por que você fala como se estivéssemos em lados opostos? – perguntou ele, irritado.

\- E como nós estamos?

\- Eu estou do seu lado, Ginny. Pra valer.

Ela ficou completamente desarmada pelas palavras dele, e por ter sido chamada de Ginny pela primeira vez. Embora adorasse ser "Ginevra" para ele, o apelido soara extremamente carinhoso naquele momento. Sorriu pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

\- Isso significa que...?

Ele sorriu de volta.

\- Nem precisa completar essa frase. Disse que estou do __seu__ lado, e não do lado da Ordem da Fênix e de Potter. Significa que o que eu puder fazer por __você__ , eu vou fazer. E é só, por enquanto.

Mas ela já achava que era o suficiente. E tinha adorado o "por enquanto". Abraçou-o mais uma vez e o beijou.

Depois, ele pediu que ela contasse tudo o que tinha acontecido no Ministério, o que ela fez. Contou como foram encurralados rapidamente pelos Comensais (Draco tomou cuidado para manter a expressão neutra quando ela mencionou Lucius entre eles), como tiveram que lutar e quase foram derrotados até a chegada da Ordem. Contou (e aí os olhos dela se encheram de água) como Bellatrix Lestrange havia matado Sirius Black (que, no fim das contas, era Almofadinhas), e como, no fim, Ginny imaginava que Dumbledore havia salvado a vida de Harry, pois ele ficara sozinho com Voldemort. Até chegar à parte em que os comensais (exceto Bellatrix e outros que tinham conseguido fugir) tinham sido presos.

Draco ficou calado por um tempo, digerindo as informações. Tinha lido _O Profeta Diário,_ naturalmente, mas saber a versão real era bem diferente. E notou que Ginevra o observava, provavelmente querendo saber como ele havia reagido à prisão do pai.

\- Bem... - ele acabou falando – suponho que nenhum deles vai ficar preso por muito tempo. Afinal, os dementadores já não controlam Azkaban, e o Ministério vai demorar a se reorganizar.

\- E você, o que acha disso?

\- Honestamente, não sei. Vou descobrir quando chegar em casa.

\- Como assim?

\- Agora, ainda não sei como isso vai me afetar.

\- Draco, na verdade eu estou perguntando... como você está se __sentindo__ com isso.

Ele sabia o que ela estava perguntando. Mas procurava se desviar porque não estava com vontade de pensar mais no pai e na relação irresgatável com ele.

\- Eu não estou sentindo nada. - disse ele, agora já sabendo que era uma meia verdade. - Quero apenas poder passar um tempo com a minha mãe e oferecer algum conforto pra ela.

Um silêncio estranho seguiu-se a essa declaração. Ginny sabia que não devia, mas sentiu-se incomodada, como se fosse culpa dela Narcissa Malfoy precisar de conforto.

\- Mas e a tal arma? – disse Draco, percebendo o desconforto dela e mudando de assunto – Até agora não consegui descobrir o que é.

\- Mas nem eu! - disse ela, parecendo aliviada – Seja o que for, ele não conseguiu, porque teve que fugir, e a situação pareceu ter piorado pra ele.

\- Potter sabe.

\- É claro que sabe. Mas eu duvido que ele vá contar.

Decidiram ficar por um tempo sem falar no assunto, apenas curtindo o fato de estarem juntos outra vez. E Draco teve uma ideia súbita, que o fez levantar-se da grama de um salto.

\- Meu Deus, Draco o que foi?

\- É que… err… você não escutou? - ele parecia embaraçado.

\- Se eu não escutei… o quê? - disse ela, confusa.

\- Que bom que não escutou. Eu…. preciso ir ao banheiro meio _urgentemente._

Ao ouvir isso, ela não conteve o riso.

\- Minha nossa, era só isso? Que susto você me deu!

Ele ficou irritado.

\- Talvez na sua família seja normal as pessoas fazerem qualquer coisa na frente das outras, mas de onde eu venho não é.

Ela riu ainda mais.

\- Na minha família, infelizmente, é normal sim. Fred, especialmente, tem o dom de…

\- Seja o que for, não quero ouvir. Te vejo depois do almoço.

E saiu em disparada para o castelo, deixando Ginny às gargalhadas.

 _ _Depois do almoço...__

\- Nem uma palavra. - disse Draco, quando aproximou-se para se sentar ao lado dela no jardim.

\- Eu não ia falar nada. - disse Ginny, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Acho bom. - respondeu ele, mas a irritação já havia desaparecido.

Os dois permaneceram sentados um ao lado do outro, e Ginny achou que Draco parecia estranhamente ansioso. Ia dizer isso a ele, quando um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ passou voando e resolveu "pousar" bem na cara dela. Ela o afastou, irritada, mas quando viu o rosto melancólico de Harry na capa, uma súbita tristeza se apoderou dela. Ficou olhando para o jornal por alguns instantes sem dizer nada, e viu que Draco fazia o mesmo.

\- Agora Potter não é mais maluco, e sim O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, hein? - ele disse, e o fato de não haver ironia nenhuma em sua voz comprovava que ele compreendia pelo menos um pouco como ela se sentia.

\- É claro. Agora eles sabem que ele estava falando a verdade o tempo todo.

\- E chamá-lo novamente de "menino que sobreviveu" é o que eles entendem por retratação? - ele perguntou, meio debochado, meio irritado.

\- Aparentemente, sim. Por quê? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho – Está preocupado com a imagem do Harry, Draco?

\- Oh, sim. Preocupado em como a imagem dele será sempre a mesma: feio, magrelo e testa-rachada, enquanto a minha fica melhor a cada dia.

A risada de Ginny foi completa agora. Não conseguia deixar de rir de Draco. Ele riu também, e falou:

\- Agora... eu tenho uma coisinha pra você.

\- Mais uma coisa pra fazer eu me lembrar de você nas férias?

\- Não. Abra e veja. – disse ele, repentinamente sério.

Ele estendeu para ela uma caixinha forrada de veludo preto, e ela abriu. Dentro havia uma corrente com um anel. Não, não simplesmente um anel. Era de ouro branco, reluzente, e cravejado de pequenos brilhantes, que não o tornavam ostensivo, e por isso mesmo, exatamente do gosto dela.

\- Draco...

\- Dentro. Você tem que olhar dentro. – ele continuava sério. Ginny olhou... dentro estavam gravadas as iniciais __DLM__ _,_ junto à data 24.02.95.

\- Foi nosso primeiro beijo. – ele falou num ímpeto.

\- Draco, eu...você... você lembrou?

\- É claro que lembrei. – agora ele parecia quase agressivo – Você não?

\- É... é claro que sim! Mas eu pensei... homens não costumam lembrar dessas coisas!

\- Mas eu não sou um homem comum, minha querida. Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

Ginny agora estava com uma vontade louca de rir. E de chorar.

\- Draco, você... você já estava... pl-planejando isso?

\- Não, _imagina_ , Ginevra. Eu conjurei esse anel com essa data e as minhas iniciais agora, nesse __exato__ momento. – ele a olhou de uma maneira que somente Draco Malfoy poderia fazer: superior, arrogante, irônico e... carinhoso. – E também __acabo__ de conjurar outro para mim.

Ele mostrou a ela um anel quase igual, mas sem os brilhantes, numa correntinha idêntica, com as iniciais __GMW__ e a mesma data.

\- Você realmente acreditou naquela história de banheiro? - perguntou ele, incrédulo.

Mas Ginny parecia não ser capaz de responder alguma coisa, então Draco continuou falando:

\- Eu ia escrever nossos nomes completos, mas se algum de seus coelh... digo, irmãos, visse, poderia ser encrenca pra você. Não que não possa ser encrenca de qualquer jeito, mas talvez evite um pandemônio imediato. E a correntinha é pra isso também. Olha só... – ele pegou a corrente das mãos de Ginny e colocou no pescoço dela. – Assim ninguém precisa ver ou saber de nada. Nada de perguntas incômodas pra você.

\- Isso... Draco... isso significa...

\- Você realmente adora essa pergunta, não? – mas ele sorriu quando completou: – Significa que eu quero que você seja minha namorada, Ginevra Weasley.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Apenas continuou olhando para ele, pensando que seu patrono dragão não poderia sair mais esplêndido do que naquele momento.

\- Ah, e faria muito bem para o meu orgulho se você aceitasse, por sinal. – ele completou.

Ela recuperou a voz e sorriu para ele:

\- Apenas para o seu orgulho? Então não sei... acho que vou ter que pensar...

\- _Pensar_ , é? Certo, então acho que enquanto pensa você não vai precisar disso... – e fez menção de tirar a corrente do pescoço dela.

Ela pegou a mão dele no meio do caminho e riu:

\- Cala a boca, Draco!

Ele sorriu de volta e ela começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo rosto dele, enquanto repetia:

\- Eu aceito... é claro que eu aceito...

E Draco segurou-a pela nuca e a beijou... foi o primeiro beijo que trocaram realmente como namorados, o que trazia uma sensação diferente. Agora, os dois tinham certeza do que sentiam um pelo outro, e aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

\- Não importa o que aconteça... – ela disse – ...você nunca vai ver isso fora do meu pescoço.

E continuaram se beijando, e cada beijo era como se fosse o primeiro. Como oxigênio, e eles simplesmente não podiam se afastar.

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Já que esse demorou um pouquinho, pra compensar, vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido!**

 **Embora, daqui pra frente, vai ficar difícil manter um ritmo muito rápido de atualizações, porque ainda estou escrevendo a fanfic, então se eu postar um capítulo por dia eles vão se esgotar muito** **antes de eu terminá-la, o que vai acabar atrasando demais as atualizações seguintes. Então eu prefiro diminuir um pouco a frequência dos capítulos, mas ter sempre alguma coisa aqui no ar, enquanto eu escrevo. Mas eu prometo que não vou sumir! Tenho muuita coisa já pronta, então vai ter sempre capítulo fresquinho chegando, ok? Agora, às respostas:**

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, teve mais ação que no último na minha opinião, o que você acha? E cheio de Blaise, de bônus! Hahahaha! Estou ansiosa pra saber o que você vai achar dos próximos, em que a trama vai mudar e ficar mais tensa! Beijos e muito obrigada pelo apoio!

 **KmileM:** Que bom que você gostou do presente! :))Tomara que tenha gostado desse aqui, ficou maior que a média, embora não tenha sido capítulo monstro... ainda! Mas a era dos monstros está próxima hahaha! No capítulo 11 tinha muita coisa do original mesmo, é normal que você tenha ficado confusa. A partir de agora é que a trama começa a mudar totalmente. Beijão e obrigada por ler e comentar! :))

 **Ania Lupin** eu já respondi inbox, mas mando um beijão aqui novamente, porque é uma puta honra ter na minha história um comentário de uma das minhas autoras favoritas. :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	13. Sintomas da Guerra

**E chegou! O capítulo 13, que inicia a fase da história que eu tanto queria que chegasse. O sexto ano do Draco (e quinto da Ginny), que, diferentemente dos anteriores, sairá agora um pouco da linha dos livros originais. Eu tive umas ideias diferentes pra essa fase da história e estou doida pra mostrar pra vocês. Espero muito que agradem. Seria pedir muito um comentáriozinho pra quem tá lendo? O ff tá me avisando das visualizações, queria tanto saber se a história está agradando!**

 **Bom, é isso! Boa leitura!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Sintomas da Guerra**

Em Grimmauld Place, que tinha, afinal, permanecido como sede da Ordem da Fênix, pois a casa tinha sido herdada por Harry, Ginny tinha que fazer muito esforço para não ficar olhando o tempo todo para a corrente com o anel que Draco tinha lhe dado. De vez em quando se pegava pensando nele e um sorriso involuntário aparecia em seu rosto. Agora, todas as dúvidas tinham desaparecido. E é claro que havia uma pessoa que tinha que ser a primeira a saber.

Ela encontrou Andromeda no jardim, onde já esperava vê-la. A amiga tinha um ar triste no rosto, e o motivo era mais que óbvio. Ginny tentou chegar sem fazer barulho, mas aparentemente não conseguiu, pois logo a voz de Andromeda se fez ouvir.

\- Ele também gostava muito daqui, sabe... Dizia que era o único lugar da casa que não o deprimia. Sirius sempre detestou essa casa, sempre... E teve que morrer sem poder sair dessa prisão em que estava encarcerado para fugir de outra.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. De repente, parecia fútil e egoísta que estivesse alegre por causa de um namoro, enquanto Andromeda tinha perdido seu único primo. Mas a amiga sorriu para ela, ainda que fosse um sorriso triste.

\- Mas não vamos falar disso agora. Não mais. Ele detestaria. Posso até imaginar a cara de desgosto dele se visse que não há outro assunto por aqui. "É só a droga de uma morte, não precisa desse drama todo!"

Ginny riu da maneira como Andromeda imitou Sirius perfeitamente, e pôde ver a tristeza abrandar um pouco nos olhos da amiga. Ela se animou um pouco e perguntou:

\- Mas e então? O que você veio me contar?

Ginny arregalou levemente os olhos. Como ela podia saber?

\- Ah, vamos, querida... A sua cara de felicidade é inconfundível. Pode ir falando.

Ela hesitou um pouco. Ainda achava tolo pensar em sua alegria com relação a Draco quando a comparava com a tristeza de Andromeda por Sirius. Além disso, sentia-se extremamente culpada não conseguir deixar de ficar feliz, a despeito do que acontecera com o padrinho de Harry.

\- Ginny – disse Andromeda, agora levemente irritada – se você realmente quer me ver mais contente, por favor, colabore e me conte alguma coisa feliz, está bem? Só Deus sabe o quanto eu estou precisando...!

\- Está bem, Andie. Eu... É que... Bem, Draco e eu estamos namorando. _Oficialmente_. – completou ela, sem conseguir deixar de abrir um sorriso.

Ao ouvir isso, a expressão de Andromeda desanuviou.

\- Ah, está vendo? Eu _disse_ a você! Mas... É claro que você não ia estar completamente certa disso até alguma coisa assim acontecer, não é?

\- Não é que eu não acreditasse em você, Andromeda, é só...

\- ... é só que você não acreditava em mim, não é? – completou Andromeda, com ar divertido. E, antes que Ginny pudesse rebater, ela acrescentou:

\- Tudo bem, querida. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que a gente acredita quando outra pessoa diz. Precisamos ver por nós mesmos. Pra mim, que estava de fora, sem sentir todas essas coisas que você está sentindo, era mais que óbvio. Mas você precisava de algo maior que a minha palavra pra saber, e isso é normal.

Ginny contou exatamente como tudo tinha acontecido, desde o reencontro dos dois após o incidente no Ministério, até o momento em que Draco deu a ela a corrente com o anel, que ela imediatamente mostrou a Andromeda, trazendo lágrimas aos olhos da amiga.

\- Escuta, Ginny... Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz por você e pelo Draco. Ver o desenvolvimento de um sentimento tão bonito é realmente uma luz no meio de tanta escuridão. Portanto, deixa eu te falar uma coisa muito importante. Mantenha isso, ok? Faça todo o esforço que você puder para ser feliz com ele, não deixe a opinião de ninguém influenciar a certeza que você tem. Juntos, vocês terão muito mais força para enfrentar qualquer coisa que vier do que sozinhos. Prometa que nunca vai se esquecer disso.

Ginny notou uma grande tristeza nas palavras de Andromeda, mas entendeu o que ela quis dizer. E prometeu (à amiga e a si mesma) que lutaria com todas as suas forças para ser feliz com Draco, por mais impossível que parecesse quando ela pensava na imensa gama de fatores que existiam contra o relacionamento deles.

A próxima a saber da novidade foi Hermione. Ginny tinha resolvido que confiaria nela depois da surpreendentemente amena reação que a amiga tivera quando soube do relacionamento dela com Draco (e também contando com alguma possível influência exercida por Blaise na garota). Dessa vez, não foi diferente do que ela imaginara. A expressão de Hermione revelava uma leve surpresa, mas também felicidade e... seria alívio? Ginny sorriu internamente. É claro que Hermione não confiava inteiramente nas intenções de Draco, e um anel de compromisso era algo que poderia fazer aumentar um pouco essa confiança.

No mais, as férias passaram mais rápido do que Ginny poderia imaginar. Ela achou que se arrastariam, justamente pelo clima de velório que se instaurara em Grimmauld Place depois da morte de Sirius (e que ela, por mais que se sentisse culpada, não conseguia acompanhar) e pela saudade que sentia de Draco. Mas a tensão da revelação de Voldemort ao mundo bruxo e os vários incidentes que se sucederam a ela contribuíram para que o tempo quase voasse.

Primeiro, Bill chegou a Grimmauld Place com novidades e uma convidada: ia se casar com Fleur Delacour, e sua agora noiva tinha decidido se juntar à Ordem também. Apesar de protagonizar cenas excessivamente melosas com Bill, ela acabou se revelando de grande utilidade.

Depois foi a vez de Harry chegar, também com notícias: tinha viajado com Dumbledore para convencer um antigo professor, Horace Slughorn, a desistir de sua aposentadoria e voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Parecia, então, que eles sabiam o nome do novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

A próxima novidade foram os NOM's de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Ginny se pegou pensando em Draco e em que notas teria recebido. Ela o tinha ajudado a estudar no semestre passado, e ele parecia estar indo muitíssimo bem. No semestre passado... Parecia ter sido há séculos.

Então, notícias menos ensolaradas se seguiram: vários ataques de dementadores, desaparecimentos e o assassinato de Igor Karkaroff.

Por mais que soubesse que Karkaroff era um caso perdido desde que abandonara Voldemort, Ginny não conseguia deixar de se arrepiar ao imaginar o homem morto, os olhos abertos assustados, largado em um canto escuro. Ele não era um nome sem rosto. Conhecera-o durante o Torneio Tribruxo, ouvira sua voz.

O Beco Diagonal também estava bastante sombrio para o que todos estavam acostumados. A única loja que destoava era a Gemialidades Weasley, com cartazes e anúncios berrantes e uma piada atrevida sobre "O-Aperto-Você-Sabe-Onde". Ginny correu os olhos pelas ruas, ansiosa. Será que encontraria...

Mas o vislumbre de cabelo loiro platinado que ela esperava não veio, e depois os pais não desgrudaram mais dela (a mãe estava particularmente paranoica e via Comensais por todos os lados), de modo que ela não pôde mais procurar pelo namorado. A comunicação por cartas também não era possível, uma vez que estava em um lugar protegido pelo Feitiço Fidelius, ou seja, Pandora não chegaria lá para entregar nada. Ginny ainda não tinha uma coruja e não pediria Hedwig emprestada a Harry outra vez.

Assim, ela concluiu, decepcionada, que teria que esperar até o ano letivo começar para rever Draco. Estava com tanta saudade dele que começou a ficar de mau humor, dando respostas azedas a todo mundo que resolvia escolher um mau momento para falar com ela (por mau momento entenda-se "uma manhã menos ensolarada", "uma noite quente demais" ou qualquer outro momento que ela decidisse qualificar como tal), normalmente utilizando como desculpa o momento tenso de guerra que estavam vivendo. Costumava convencer.

* * *

Finalmente, chegou o dia 1º de setembro. Ginny sabia que não poderia rever Draco no Expresso de Hogwarts, pois ele estaria no vagão dos monitores, e ela, sentada com Harry, Neville e Luna. Pela primeira vez, sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Hermione e seu distintivo reluzente. Ela estaria no mesmo vagão de Draco e os dois sequer eram _amigos_! Que tremendo desperdício!

Imaginando se poderia ao menos dar um olá a Blaise, ela acabou encontrando o agora amigo mais cedo do que imaginava: ainda com resquícios da irritação que a acometera no final do verão, ela não aguentou e azarou um Zacharias Smith particularmente chato e excessivamente perguntador sobre o ocorrido em junho no Ministério. O novo professor, Slughorn, vira e, em vez de dar uma detenção à garota, disse que tinha sido uma azaração muito boa e convidou-a para um almoço que ele iria oferecer a alguns amigos no compartimento dele.

No tal almoço, ela descobriu que "alguns amigos" eram alunos que tinham sido chamados a essa reuniãozinha social de Horace Slughorn por motivos diversos, e Blaise era um deles. A maioria estava lá por ter algum parente famoso/ rico/ influente, ou, no caso de Harry, ser uma dessas coisas por si mesmo. Aparentemente, ela e Blaise eram as únicas exceções. Afinal de contas, até onde ela sabia, o garoto era filho de pais puro-sangue e ricos, mas isso não era diferente do caso da maioria dos sonserinos.

Rapidamente, ela descobriu que o motivo dela era o potencial que o professor vira por causa da excelente azaração que a garota utilizara em Zacharias. O motivo de Blaise, no entanto, foi o mais surpreendente para Ginny.

\- Então, Zabini! - trovejou o professor, parecendo muitíssimo feliz com o grupo que conseguira reunir. - Tive ótimas referências a seu respeito, excelentes notas nos NOM's, um dos melhores da Sonserina!

Ginny e Blaise se entreolharam. Alguma coisa ali ainda não encaixava. A garota tinha certeza que o amigo estava pensando a mesma coisa que ela: se o quesito fosse nota nos NOM's, Hermione estaria ali. A não ser que o professor fosse preconceituoso? Nenhum dos dois duvidaria disso, visto que ele estava selecionando um grupinho de favoritos antes mesmo de chegarem a Hogwarts, mas será que Blaise era o segundo melhor do ano? Certamente haveria outros alunos inteligentíssimos e com notas excelentes nos NOM's, especialmente na Corvinal. Seria possível que esse fosse o único motivo de Blaise estar ali?

Blaise não foi capaz de responder ao professor com mais do que um aceno de cabeça e um educado mas intrigado sorriso. Então Slughorn continuou:

\- Ouvi dizer que você é o único sonserino que faz a matéria "Estudos dos Trouxas", é verdade?

\- Sim, senhor. - respondeu Blaise, ainda intrigado.

\- É mesmo? E por que é que você faz isso?

\- Bem, professor, um dos motivos é que eu acho muito importante sabermos mais sobre um povo que é maioria no mundo, e com quem muitas vezes nós temos que lidar. Muitos bruxos extremamente capazes ficam lamentavelmente limitados e perdem ótimas oportunidades porque o preconceito os tornou completamente ignorantes a qualquer conhecimento a respeito dos trouxas. Além disso, – ele acrescentou num tom quase desafiador – não tem como não achar interessantes os métodos que eles usam para sobreviver sem magia. Toda aquela tecnologia! Fico me perguntando se nós, bruxos, teríamos capacidade para inventar tantas coisas admiráveis. Pra nós tudo é muito mais fácil.

Depois do burburinho de reprovação de alguns e surpresa de outros que se seguiu à fala de Blaise, o garoto ficou esperando que o professor se indignasse, talvez até o convidasse a se retirar da "reunião VIP". A essa altura, o garoto tinha certeza de que Slughorn devia ser um desses sonserinos preconceituosos, e que o tinha chamado ao almoço por pura curiosidade, ou talvez até quisesse passar um sermão sobre associações indevidas a trouxas. Mas o professor deu uma grande gargalhada de aprovação:

\- Ah, é isso mesmo, é isso mesmo! Meu garoto, você não faz ideia da pouca quantidade de bruxos sonserinos que têm a capacidade de pensar como você! Muito bem, excelente mesmo! Tenho certeza que você vai longe!

Ginny e Blaise se entreolharam espantados. Talvez tivessem julgado mal Slughorn. A garota se pegou esperançosa de ter, pela primeira vez desde Lupin, um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que realmente soubesse das coisas...

* * *

Porém, quando chegaram a Hogwarts, a primeira surpresa: Slughorn ensinava Poções. _Poções_! Foi um choque geral, pois bastava somar dois e dois para saber quem seria o novo professor de DCAT.

As reações dos alunos foram, em sua maioria, bastante previsíveis. Na Grifinória, insatisfação geral. Na Sonserina, festa total. Em Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, no mínimo uma certa apreensão.

Draco recebeu essa notícia com um pressentimento estranho, que não soube muito bem como explicar. Afinal de contas, corria um boato de que o cargo era azarado, uma vez que quase nenhum professor parecia durar mais de um ano nele. Mas o garoto tinha seus motivos para acreditar que eram mais do que boatos. Pesquisara e vira que o caso não era bem que poucos professores durassem: há cerca de 30 anos _nenhum_ ficava mais de um ano. Absolutamente nenhum. Então não devia ser lenda. Provavelmente era verdade. Mas se fosse assim... Quem azarara o cargo? Algum candidato a professor rejeitado? Ou algo pior? E Snape, sendo tão esperto e certamente conhecedor dos fatos, por que teria aceitado justo agora?

Draco tinha a sensação de que havia algo grande prestes a acontecer, algo do qual Snape deveria estar sabendo... E ele não tinha certeza se essa perspectiva era agradável...

Mas também tinha certeza que estaria muito mais preocupado com isso se não tivesse outras coisas mais importantes na cabeça. Como cercar uma certa ruiva num corredor deserto, por exemplo.

Ela sequer se assustou quando foi puxada. Certamente já esperava por isso e, pelo que Draco pode perceber, ansiosamente. Quanto a ele, ou tinha passado tanto tempo longe dela que havia esquecido as reações que a namorada causava nele, ou ela tinha acrescentado uma nova paixão aos beijos e carícias. Pois Draco tinha certeza que se ela continuasse com aquilo, ou ele ia enlouquecer ou...

Enquanto se beijavam, Ginny o puxava sempre para mais perto, como se, por mais colados que estivessem, nunca fosse o suficiente. Ele a sentia ficar cada vez mais quente em seus braços, e ouvia a garota ofegar enquanto parecia incapaz de romper o contato que tinham, mesmo que fosse por poucos segundos. Draco não conseguiu se controlar e invadiu as vestes da garota com a mão que não a segurava, encontrando a pele quente das costas dela por baixo da blusa. Para sua surpresa, ela não reclamou ou tentou impedi-lo. Pelo contrário, ofegou mais alto e o puxou ainda mais para perto.

\- Meu Deus, Ginevra! Você vai me enlouquecer! - ele exclamou com voz rouca.

Mas nem mesmo isso pareceu assustá-la ou desencorajá-la. Da boca de Draco, ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele, encostando levemente os dentes e a língua. Draco gemeu levemente. Tinha certeza que nunca tinha sentido nada meramente parecido com o que ela estava despertando nele agora. Nunca tinha imaginado que algo pudesse ser tão... bom. Ótimo. Extasiante. E se agora estava assim, ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria em um lugar mais confortável, sem todas aquelas roupas...

Então se sentiu sendo afastado de Ginevra, enquanto ouvia sons indistintos. Sem entender o motivo, impeliu-se para frente, colando novamente o corpo ao dela. Mas foi afastado novamente, e dessa vez conseguiu interpretar os sons indistintos:

\- Draco, não! Para!

Olhou para Ginevra e viu que era ela quem falava, e também era ela que o empurrava. Por um momento, não entendeu. Depois olhou bem para o rosto dela. Ela não estava assustada, muito menos apavorada. Pelo contrário, ainda estava corada e com os olhos brilhando, e parecia que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. A diferença é que estava... insegura. Cautelosa. Incerta. E foi isso que o parou de vez.

Ele não faria nada que ela não tivesse certeza de querer também. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Viu que ela ajeitava as roupas e fez a mesma coisa, pois tinham aula daqui a pouco, em exatamente... Olhou para o relógio. **Ah... Bem.** Exatamente 7 minutos _atrás_.

Fizeram isso em um breve silêncio, que foi quebrado por Ginny:

\- Oi, Draco. Eu senti sua falta.

Ele olhou para ela erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda. Ela sorriu marotamente e falou novamente, dando de ombros:

\- Bem... Suponho que era isso que eu devia ter falado, não?

Ele sorriu também.

\- Acho que seus gestos deixaram isso bastante claro, obrigado. Apesar de que desconfio que sua verdadeira intenção era me deixar louco.

Ela deu um risinho.

\- Não, não era... Pode, por favor, me perdoar?

\- Não. Preferia que continuasse demonstrando o quanto sentiu minha falta.

\- Claro... Desde que você consiga se controlar.

\- Eu? Que eu me lembre não estava fazendo nada sozinho ali...

Mas ela estava séria agora.

\- Draco... Eu quero você. Muito. De verdade.

O tom de voz de Ginevra fez Draco olhar para ela com mais atenção. Ele viu uma intensidade tão grande no rosto dela, que nem por um instante duvidou da veracidade do que ela dizia. Mas...

\- Mas não quero que seja assim. A coisa é que eu não sei o quão _experiente_ você é, mas eu nunca fiz isso antes. E quando eu for fazer, não quero que seja num arroubo de reencontro pós-ferias, e no meio de um corredor deserto!

Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, esperando por algum protesto. Mas Draco estava rindo para ela:

\- Ginevra, eu estou com você desde que eu tinha 14 anos. Quanta _experiência_ você acha que eu tive tempo de ter antes disso?

\- E eu vou saber? - respondeu a garota, embora tenha registrado com satisfação a confirmação de que ele não saíra com mais ninguém desde que começara a se encontrar com ela. - Pelo menos você parecia saber bastante bem o que estava fazendo agora. - ela completou com uma risadinha.

\- Posso dizer a mesma coisa de você… isso não tem a ver com experiência. Tem a ver com desejo. - disse ele. - Mas eu entendo o que você quis dizer. Claro que entendo. E claro que eu também prefiro assim. Vamos fazer esse negócio direito. Está bem?

\- Está bem. - ela respondeu com um sorriso que iluminou todo o seu rosto.

Ele sorriu de volta:

\- A propósito... Eu também senti sua falta.

Enquanto se afastava para a aula de Poções, Draco, pela primeira vez, sentiu vontade de ser aquele tipo de namorado idiota que diz coisas românticas o tempo todo... Só para vê-la sorrir mais vezes daquele jeito.

* * *

Infelizmente, porém, as coisas estavam bem menos ensolaradas no campo "retorno de Voldmort". Dessa vez, ao contrário do ano passado, não havia mais fingimento, não havia mais mentiras contadas pelo Ministério, não havia mais Umbridge para impedir que se discutisse o assunto e as consequências disso para todos. E quanto ao próprio Voldemort, agora que havia sido revelado, não estava facilitando as coisas para seus opositores, ou mesmo para aqueles que sequer sabiam de sua existência.

Diversos atentados ocorriam durante todo o tempo entre os trouxas, que ficavam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto seu governo tentava desajeitadamente fazê-los acreditar em "novas ameaças terroristas".

Na Grã-Bretanha bruxa, a situação piorava a cada dia. Como Voldemort não tinha preocupação em se manter em segredo mais, a força e violência de seus ataques aumentavam em proporções assustadoras. E começou a acontecer o que muitos pais temiam. Apesar dos esforços de Dumbledore, Hogwarts parecia estar deixando de ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo...

O primeiro susto envolveu um quintanista da Lufa-lufa e uma quartanista da Corvinal, no primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade do ano letivo. Eles desapareceram misteriosamente depois de serem vistos no Três Vassouras, e no princípio os amigos não estranharam muito, pois já desconfiavam que os dois tinham seus motivos para quererem ficar sozinhos.

Porém, quando começou a se aproximar a hora dos alunos voltarem à escola e não houve nem sinal dos dois desaparecidos, começou uma busca que se revelou infrutífera por duas assustadoras horas. Até que algo foi avistado, algo que encheu a todos de terror.

A Marca Negra pairava sobre um prédio completamente afastado do centro do povoado (localizado numa área que sequer fazia parte das buscas iniciais) e obviamente abandonado.

Aurores aparataram quase que imediatamente em Hogsmeade e invadiram o lugar. Os dois alunos foram encontrados, ele completamente confuso e sem forças e ela já desacordada, amarrados dentro do porão de algo que parecia já ter sido uma loja, onde a temperatura parecia baixar a cada minuto. Mais tarde, quando receberam os primeiros socorros de Madame Pomfrey, para em seguida serem enviados ao St. Mungus, soube-se que se levasse mais alguns minutos para encontrá-los, eles já estariam mortos por hipotermia.

A história repercutiu espetacularmente nos corredores de Hogwarts, e, como sempre acontece quando há centenas de adolescentes discutindo um caso ainda não totalmente esclarecido, diversas versões começaram a surgir, alimentando a incerteza e o medo que cada vez mais tomavam conta dos alunos. Nos comentários, uma única certeza: a Marca Negra não admitia questionamentos. Voldemort atacara novamente.

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, havia um número incomum de alunos acordados depois da meia-noite discutindo o assunto.

\- Vocês acham que isso tem o estilo de Voldemort?

\- Harry... A Marca Negra estava lá. - disse Ron, como se explicasse algo óbvio a uma criança.

\- Justamente por isso que é estranho! Todas as vezes em que Voldemort projeta a Marca Negra no céu, é sinal de que _matou_ alguém. O que, felizmente, não aconteceu agora, já que os dois sobreviveram. Além disso, qualquer um pode conjurar a Marca Negra. É só saber o feitiço certo.

\- Não estou te entendendo, Harry. – disse Hermione – Quem mais você acha que poderia fazer uma coisa dessas?

\- Não sei, só não me parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria... Quer dizer, não é só por causa da Marca Negra, mas não seria mais o _modus operandi_ dele se os dois fossem encontrados mortos de uma vez?

\- Vira essa boca pra lá, Harry! – disse Ron.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que desejava isso. Só acho estranho.

\- Pois eu não acho. – declarou Hermione – Na verdade, imagino que era isso mesmo o que ele pretendia: que os dois _fossem_ encontrados mortos. Vocês ouviram Madame Pomfrey, mais alguns minutos e eles teriam morrido por hipotermia. A garota, aliás, quase morreu mesmo. Vai demorar um bocado pra ela sair de St. Mungus, e não é garantido que não vai ficar com sequelas.

\- Mas mesmo assim, Mione... – insistiu Ginny, que concordava com Harry – Não seria bem mais impressionante se eles tivessem sido torturados e mortos?

\- Será? E se os comensais só cometeram um erro de cálculo, e projetaram a Marca Negra cedo demais? E se acharam que depois de toda aquela busca, que encheu todo mundo de terror, aquele terror que só se consegue quando um caso não está encerrado... o que aconteceria é que quando a Marca Negra fosse finalmente avistada, os dois seriam encontrados congelados até a morte? Vocês têm certeza que isso não é impactante o suficiente?

\- Pode ser... Mas ainda acho que não é o estilo de Voldemort. – teimou Harry.

\- O que pode ser um motivo a mais para nos preocuparmos. – respondeu Hermione. Quando ninguém pareceu entender o que ela queria dizer, ela prosseguiu – Quer dizer que ele está ficando mais requintado na arte de aterrorizar. Já não bastavam os estragos que ele fazia antes, agora ele está fazendo isso com mais... Mais...

\- … classe? – completou Ginny, que começava a mudar de ideia.

\- Classe? – repetiu Harry, lançando um olhar feio à garota – Você realmente chama de _classe_ aquilo que vimos em Hogsmeade?

Ginny não se abalou:

\- Não seja tão dramático, Harry. A verdade é que essa é uma ideia, ainda que mórbida, de classe. Talvez seja a ideia dele.

Hermione lançou um olhar estranho a Ginny. Ela estava soando anormalmente fria, como...

\- … Draco Malfoy. – dizia Ron.

\- O quê? – assustou-se Mione.

\- Ora _vamos_ , Mione. – disse Ron, interpretando errado a surpresa da garota – Vai dizer que não achou estranho? Ele ficou desaparecido um tempão também!

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder alguma coisa, Ginny interveio:

\- O que eu acho é que você está preocupado demais com Draco Malfoy, Ron. Você por acaso notou outras pessoas que supostamente "desapareceram" também ou ficou concentrado só no Malfoy porque quer achar alguma culpa nele? E outra: quem é que disse que foi um aluno? Não é muito mais provável que tenha sido um Comensal da Morte em Hogsmeade?

Apesar de ser o tipo de coisa que até Hermione diria, alguma coisa no tom de Ginny incomodou a Harry, que resolveu sair na defesa do amigo:

\- Malfoy sempre nos deu motivos para suspeitarmos dele, Ginny. É claro que não vamos sair desconfiando de todo mundo que não ficou debaixo das nossas vistas o tempo todo, e é claro que pode ter sido um Comensal, mas ele é um caso à parte. E eu realmente não me lembro de ter visto ele em nenhum momento durante o passeio.

\- Engraçado. Eu também não me lembro de ter visto você.

Harry empalideceu.

\- O quê... Você que dizer que...

Ginny interrompeu antes que Harry completasse o raciocínio:

\- Ai Harry, é claro que eu não quero dizer que desconfio de você. Que ideia! Estou apenas dando um exemplo de como o fato de você não ver uma pessoa durante o passeio não quer dizer que ela seja culpada. Aposto que você também não se lembra de ter me visto, estou certa?

Harry pensou por um momento, mas foi Ron quem respondeu:

\- Agora que você mencionou, é mesmo, Ginny. Onde você se meteu?

A garota sorriu:

\- Estava no porão de uma loja abandonada treinando uns feitiços congelantes, se é que você me entende...

\- Ginny!

\- Ron, onde eu estava durante o passeio não está em discussão agora, ok? Eu só estou falando pra vocês pararem com essa mania de perseguição ao Malfoy. Nem tudo no mundo precisa ser culpa dele, e isso pode fazer vocês perderem o foco e ignorarem pistas do verdadeiro culpado.

\- E que pistas seriam essas, Ginny? Você por acaso notou alguma? – perguntou Harry.

\- Não sei! Se vocês estão querendo trabalhar com a hipótese de ter sido um estudante, por acaso notaram como alguns feitiços da Millicent Bulstrode, inclusive o de congelamento, melhoraram ultimamente? E ela parecia bem ansiosa pra mostrar isso!

Ron quase pulou:

\- O quê? Bulstrode? Você não pode estar insinuando que aquela versão feminina e ainda mais descerebrada de um trasgo poderia ter tido uma ideia como essa, Ginny...

Dessa vez, Hermione concordou:

\- Se formos olhar por esse lado, é verdade, Ginny. Não foi você mesma quem disse que esse ataque demonstrou classe? E isso é uma coisa que a Bulstrode definitivamente não tem.

\- Bem... Só acho que as nossas opiniões sobre o estilo ou a capacidade de raciocínio da Bulstrode, sendo que nem conhecemos ela direito, não deveriam ser suficientes para descartá-la completamente como suspeita.

\- Mas você quer descartar o Malfoy! – indignou-se Ron.

Ginny pensou por um momento sobre o que dizer, ou o quanto dizer. Tinha certeza absoluta que não tinha sido Draco, entre vários outros motivos, porque ela estava com ele o tempo todo, mas como dizer isso a Ron e Harry? Mas antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, Hermione interveio:

\- Acho que ela não quer dizer isso, Ron. Ela só não quer que vocês tirem conclusões precipitadas, o que, convenhamos, quando se trata do Malfoy, é muito fácil de acontecer. E é verdade, não podemos cometer o erro de descartar uma pessoa só porque não confiamos na capacidade dela arquitetar um plano. De fato, pode ter sido a Bulstrode quem executou, mesmo não tendo sido necessariamente ideia dela...

Harry e Ron se interessaram por esse argumento, e os quatro começaram a discuti-lo, assim como algumas outras possibilidades, mas a cabeça das duas garotas não estava exatamente concentrada nisso.

Ginny pensava em como ainda não conseguia deixar de se surpreender com algumas atitudes de Hermione em questões relacionadas ao assunto "Draco". Ela acabara de salvá-la!

Já Hermione pensava em como Ginny parecia falar e pensar cada vez mais como Draco Malfoy, e por quanto tempo isso passaria despercebido por Harry e Ron. Ou pior... Por quanto tempo isso aconteceria sem que o caráter da amiga fosse afetado.

* * *

\- Por que isso não me surpreende? – disse Draco, com ironia, quando Ginny contou a ele uma parte da conversa que teve com os três amigos – É claro, tem que ser minha culpa, não é? Muito mais fácil para aqueles dois estúpidos...

\- Draco...

\- … não enxergam um palmo adiante do nariz, será que eles nem cogitam...

\- Draco...

\- … nunca vão poder ser os heróis do pedaço e descobrir a verdade se continuarem...

\- DRACO!

\- O que é, Ginevra? - perguntou ele, irritado com a interrupção, mas ela apenas sorriu enquanto respondia:

\- Você está um tanto preocupado com o fato de eles pensarem que você é o culpado, não? Eu não sabia que a opinião do meu irmão e do Harry importava tanto assim pra você...

\- E não importa mesmo! – disse Draco, bastante irritado – Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que o precioso Potter pensa de mim, o problema é que ele deveria ser o maldito herói dessa escola, e descobrir o culpado, não? Não é assim desde que ele entrou aqui? Ele não está sempre salvando o mundo? Agora, como ele vai conseguir fazer isso dessa vez se fica se apegando a uma cisma estúpida que não deixa ele nem um pouco perto da verdade?

Ginny ficou quieta, surpresa. Só havia dito aquilo para provocar Draco, mas o que ele respondera não era exatamente o que ela esperava. Ele estava realmente demonstrando preocupação com o que acontecera aos dois estudantes? E tendo verdadeiro interesse em descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo? Se fosse, era mais do que ela poderia sequer sonhar. Resolveu nem tocar no assunto, com medo de que ele acabasse por frustrar as expectativas dela.

\- Você tem razão, – ela simplesmente respondeu, tranquila e ainda sorridente – e foi justamente o que eu tentei dizer a eles. Que essa mania de perseguição com você acabaria desviando o foco do verdadeiro culpado.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Draco se surpreender:

\- Você disse isso a eles? Simplesmente me defendeu, assim?

\- É, foi.

Ele sorriu, superior:

\- Aposto que eles não gostaram nem um pouco disso. E não ficaram te fazendo perguntas, nem nada?

\- Na verdade, a Hermione evitou que isso acontecesse, dizendo que eles realmente costumam tirar conclusões precipitadas quando o assunto é você.

Ela esperava que Draco demonstrasse surpresa novamente, mas dessa vez ele meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho irônico:

\- Granger, é? Mas que comovente. Acho que eu deveria agradecer ao Blaise por isso. Parece que ele está conseguindo colocar algumas ideias úteis na cabeça dela.

\- Hermione sempre teve ideias úteis, Draco.

\- Claro, claro... Quem sou eu pra dizer que não? - respondeu ele.

Ginny estava pronta para se irritar com ele e sair em defesa da amiga, mas se refreou por um instante. Ora, o que ela esperava, afinal? Que ele ficasse eternamente grato e fosse se jogar aos pés de Hermione só porque ela desviara a atenção de Harry e Ron? Que espécie de Draco Malfoy ele seria se fizesse isso? Certamente não aquele pelo qual ela estava apaixonada.

Ela se lembrou então das palavras de Andromeda... _Faça todo o esforço que você puder para ser feliz com ele, não deixe a opinião de ninguém influenciar a certeza que você tem. Juntos, vocês terão muito mais força para enfrentar qualquer coisa que vier do que sozinhos..._

Então, Ginny sorriu e enlaçou o namorado pelo pescoço carinhosamente:

\- Você é impossível.

* * *

Enquanto isso, o clima na escola piorava a cada dia, pois se a intenção de Voldemort era aterrorizar os alunos, conseguiu. De repente, ninguém conseguia se sentir seguro em lugar nenhum, e praticamente não se viam alunos andando em grupos com menos de três pessoas. Alguns pais chegaram a retirar os filhos do colégio, pois, por mais que Dumbledore pedisse, _implorasse_ por discrição para não disseminar pânico, nunca era atendido.

Harry, por sua vez, não desistiu de sua cisma com Draco Malfoy. Seguia-o sempre que podia, e tentava ouvir as conversas dele com Blaise e os outros sonserinos. Quando, porém, na saída da aula de Poções, ele teve a ideia de investigar os movimentos de Draco no Mapa do Maroto, Hermione interveio:

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Quantas vezes você vai cismar com o Malfoy pra depois ter que admitir que estava errado?

\- Eu só não entendo por que você defende tanto ele, Hermione!

\- Ah, mas eu entendo! – intrometeu-se um Ron raivoso – É aquele imbecil do Zabini que está colocando ideias na cabeça dela!

\- Se você acha isso, é prova de que não a conhece, Weasley.

Os três viraram-se para ver quem falava. Era o próprio Blaise Zabini.

\- E quem disse que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? - vociferou Ron.

\- O fato do meu nome ter sido mencionado foi uma boa dica. Mas o que eu estou querendo dizer é que se você realmente acredita que a Hermione se deixaria influenciar pelas ideias de outra pessoa, é porque, apesar de conviver com ela há tanto tempo, nunca prestou atenção na personalidade dela.

\- Escuta aqui, seu...

\- Para com isso, Ronald! - Hermione estava decididamente furiosa.

\- Ah, é claro que eu sabia que você ia defender ele!

\- Ah, por favor! Você sempre tem que ser tão infantil? Parece que o Blaise realmente me conhece melhor do que você! Não acredito que você pensa que eu não tenho as minhas ideias sozinha! O que você acha que eu sou, alguma marionete que se deixa levar pelos pensamentos dos outros? Depois de tudo o que a gente já passou nessa escola? Francamente!

E saiu, pisando duro, antes que Ron pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

\- Viu o que você fez? - ele gritou com Blaise.

\- Eu? – o garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu só estou te dando um toque. Se você gosta dela, deveria prestar mais atenção.

E, imitando Hermione, saiu antes de qualquer possível argumentação do ruivo. E não tardou a alcançá-la perto da escada que leva às masmorras, parecendo andar meio sem rumo de tão irritada.

\- Você não precisa se indispor com seus amigos por minha causa. – ele disse, suavemente – Eu sei como os sonserinos podem ser um tanto indigestos para os grifinórios.

A expressão dela também se suavizou ao ver que era ele quem falava.

\- A questão não é essa, Blaise... _Eu_ não queria me indispor com ninguém. Mas o Ron às vezes é tão irracional que me deixa furiosa!

\- E você acha que os sonserinos também não são quando se trata de grifinórios? Veja o exemplo do professor Snape! O homem é um verdadeiro gênio, um professor fora do comum, mas é um pesadelo com vocês! Não precisa culpar o seu amigo por também ser assim.

Ela sorriu para ele, toda a raiva agora dissipada:

\- Se as pessoas simplesmente não fossem tão _idiotas_... Veja só, o Ron estava ali culpando você, e mesmo assim você está defendendo ele! Isso porque você _pensa_! Meu Deus, por que às vezes é tão difícil _pensar_?

\- Isso é um privilégio para poucos.

Hermione teve dúvidas se ele estava ou não brincando.

\- Não, é sério! São poucos os que conseguem abstrair certas coisas... Certos conceitos arraigados, disputas tão consolidadas quanto a Sonserina _versus_ Grifinória... Pra passar por cima desse tipo de coisa, é necessário um cérebro um pouco mais avançado. Como o meu e o seu.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois deu uma risadinha:

\- Bem, ainda bem que você disse isso. Já estava começando a me perguntar onde estava o sonserino em você.

Blaise deu uma gargalhada.

\- Estou detectando uma nota de simpatia pela Sonserina em você, Hermione?

\- O quê? Nunca! E se você disser isso pra alguém, eu desminto!

Os dois riram juntos dessa vez.

* * *

Então, caindo como uma luva para ocupar um pouquinho a cabeça dos alunos com algo além da Guerra e seus atentados, começou a temporada de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Os times treinavam a todo vapor, e o primeiro jogo, sempre Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina, se aproximava mais a cada dia.

Harry agora era o capitão do time da Grifinória, e sua obsessão por vencer Draco Malfoy era alarmante. Para ele, a coisa não ser resumia mais a um simples jogo.

Draco, por sua vez, estava decididamente irritado com o grifinório por sua suspeita crescente, e já tinha percebido que Harry o seguia a toda parte.

\- Tomara que ele continue fazendo isso durante o jogo – resmungava ele para um paciente Blaise –, assim ele chega perto o suficiente pra eu derrubá-lo daquela vassoura sem precisar me esforçar muito.

Como que para aumentar a tensão (já bastante grande) que envolvia a partida, a manhã do jogo amanheceu tempestuosa. Mas não era uma tempestade comum. Até os fãs mais ardorosos de Quadribol estremeceram ao escutar os trovões ensurdecedores e ver o aguaceiro que caía, o vento uivando e sacudindo as janelas.

Madame Hooch chegou a perguntar a Harry e Urquhart, capitães das duas equipes, se gostariam que o jogo fosse adiado. Em resposta, obteve sons entre resmungos e rosnados e duas cabeças sacudindo furiosamente enquanto trocavam olhares sombrios. Depois disso, achou melhor não insistir no assunto. Afinal, já apitara em condições semelhantes antes.

Pelo menos era o que achava até pisar no campo. Por Merlin, aquilo não era uma tempestade, era o fim do mundo! Era praticamente impossível enxergar alguma coisa, e ela sabia, por sua experiência, que os jogadores, especialmente os sonserinos, utilizariam a falta de visibilidade como desculpa para faltas maldosas.

Suspirou, e, enquanto via os dois capitães esmagando os dedos um do outro no que deveria ser um amistoso aperto de mão, torcia para que as condições de jogo ou melhorassem ou passassem de "muito difíceis" para "completamente inaceitáveis" rápido, a ponto obrigá-la a cancelar a partida a despeito da fúria (que certamente viria) dos integrantes de ambos os times.

Infelizmente, ela não poderia estar mais certa sobre seus temores. O jogo estava sujo e agressivo, e os gritos de "Desculpe, não vi que ela estava no meu caminho!" e "Não vi que era a cabeça dele, achei que era um balaço!" eram constantes quando ela apitava furiosamente faltas cada vez mais covardes.

Draco estava com a testa franzida e os olhos apertados de concentração. Embora a visibilidade dele continuasse estranhamente boa mesmo com toda aquela chuva, ele via a covardia reinando e o espírito esportivo da partida reduzido a zero com crescente preocupação. Não por ele, é claro. Esquivava-se das tentativas de agressão patéticas de alguns jogadores grifinórios com tanta facilidade que chegava a ser tedioso.

Mas, por duas vezes, ele viu Ginevra quase ser derrubada da vassoura por um batedor e um artilheiro igualmente brutamontes da equipe sonserina. Foi extremamente difícil não intervir, e ele quase utilizou a desculpa da visibilidade ruim para inutilizar os jogadores da própria equipe. Só não o fez porque, por alguma razão tão inexplicável quanto sua visão quase intacta, ele conseguiu antecipar os movimentos da namorada nas duas investidas e viu que ela conseguiria se desviar, ainda que por pouco.

Ele não fazia ideia de quanto estava o jogo. Não porque não conseguisse enxergar, mas porque procurava se manter afastado de propósito, focado apenas em duas coisas: achar o pomo e acabar logo com aquela loucura (para se ter ideia de como ele estava angustiado, nem se importaria se fosse Potter que o apanhasse primeiro) e, obviamente, vigiar Ginevra, intervindo caso ela não conseguisse se esquivar de mais algum ataque covarde dos jogadores sonserinos.

Mas o que se passou a seguir conseguiu ir além dos temores de Draco. Focando o lado sonserino do campo, para o qual a ruiva estava voando rapidamente com a goles e parecia certo que marcaria o gol, ele viu... Algo impossível! Um raio estava se formando, e cairia em exatamente 2,73 segundos próximo demais do lugar onde Ginevra estaria. Não próximo para atingi-la em cheio (quanto azar seria necessário para isso afinal?), mas para derrubá-la da vassoura, certamente. Mas o que parecia mais estranho era que tudo parecia acontecer no ritmo de um Feitiço de Lentidão para ele, como se ele pudesse ser capaz...

Ele não teve tempo para completar esse pensamento. Aliás, qualquer pensamento racional foi varrido da mente de Draco quando ele percebeu que, a não ser que fizesse alguma coisa rápido, o raio cairia, e Ginevra...

Outro pensamento não completado, dessa vez porque ele não se permitiu. Em uma velocidade impossível voou até onde ela estava e a empurrou para o lado, desviando-a completamente da rota do raio. Então, várias coisas então aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Em seu desespero, Draco havia calculado mal a força do empurrão, e agora Ginny estava caindo rapidamente da vassoura, de uma altura de 17 metros.

Com um barulho ensurdecedor, o raio fulminou o campo de quadribol e desviou a atenção de parte dos jogadores e público.

O vento de repente atingiu uma velocidade de 60 km/h, chegando a 100 km/h para quem voava a seu favor, uivando furiosamente, desviando os jogadores de suas rotas e quase derrubando alguns de suas vassouras.

Draco, alheio a esses dois últimos fenômenos e de olhos arregalados pelo que acabara fazendo sem querer, preocupou-se em consertar o próprio estrago, apanhando Ginny no ar e praticamente jogando-a de volta à vassoura, tudo isso sem que ninguém percebesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Um verdadeiro caos de instaurou no campo. O que obviamente levou a maioria dos presentes à formação de uma série de conclusões precipitadas e obviamente erradas.

Tudo havia acontecido numa velocidade inumana, tornando impossível o acompanhamento dos fatos como eles realmente se sucederam. Assim, o que a maioria achou que viu foi: um raio cair no campo e Draco Malfoy tentar derrubar Ginny Weasley da vassoura.

Harry se enfureceu o suficiente para matar Draco, mas, sendo Harry, o que saiu de sua varinha em direção ao sonserino não foi o _Avada Kedavra_ , e sim o simples e normalmente inofensivo feitiço _Depulso_ , utilizado para arremessar objetos para longe. Que no momento parecia estar se revelando igualmente eficiente ao outro e nada inofensivo, pois Harry, em sua raiva, tinha colocado força demais no feitiço. E agora era Draco que, arremessado não só para longe de Ginny como também para fora de sua vassoura, estava caindo a toda velocidade de uma altura de 15 metros.

Sem entender, mas sentindo a força do feitiço lançado por Potter, Draco viu o chão se aproximando cada vez mais. Sentiu a velocidade com que estava caindo, e sabia o que ia acontecer: ele iria bater no chão, quebrar o pescoço e mais alguns ossos, e morrer imediatamente. Pelo menos era o lógico. Mas naquele dia as coisas aparentemente não estavam seguindo seu curso lógico. Não para ele.

A queda, que devia estar durando somente alguns segundos, parecia novamente estar acontecendo no ritmo de um Feitiço de Lentidão para Draco. Ele não sabia o porquê desse fenômeno, mas deixou para se preocupar com isso mais tarde. Agora, o único pensamento que fez sentido para ele era que estava lhe sendo dada a chance de evitar a própria morte assim como acabara de evitar a de Ginevra. Então ele apontou a varinha para si mesmo e gritou: " _Aresto Momentum_!" Parou a centímetros do chão, preso no ar. Estava pronto para suspirar de alívio, mas algo, talvez a mesma estranha força que estava permitindo que ele fizesse todas essas coisas impossíveis, pareceu avisá-lo de que ainda não tinha acabado.

 _ **Viu o caos se instaurando e sentiu que era sua grande chance de agir novamente. Draco tinha atacado a garota Weasley, e Potter havia atacado Draco. Estava tudo uma grande confusão. Apostava que ninguém notaria nada de estranho se o "vento" derrubasse a menina de novo. Afinal, ela nem havia se recuperado do ataque de Draco...**_

 _ **Ficou exultante com a expectativa. Era agora. Weasley cairia da vassoura e morreria. Todos achariam que se tratava de um terrível acidente... Até que vissem a Marca Negra projetada no céu. E aí, Hogwarts viraria o Inferno.**_

 _ **Com uma excitação que raras vezes havia sentido, apontou a varinha para Ginny Weasley.**_

Já no chão, Draco se virou e viu... Algo havia desequilibrado Ginevra de novo. Ela estava caindo rápido, muito rápido. E dessa vez não haveria nada que Draco pudesse fazer. Apavorado, desejando com todas as suas forças que se tratasse de um pesadelo, mas ao mesmo tempo tendo certeza de que se tratava da realidade, uma horrível realidade, a única reação que conseguiu ter foi estender a mão na direção da namorada e gritar, desesperado:

\- NÃO

* * *

 **N/A: Algum dia deixarei de ser sádica e terminar capítulos assim? Não, não deixarei! :)**

 **Agradeço muito à KmileM, essa linda, a única a comentar o último capítulo e me dar algum ânimo pra continuar postando. Tomara que esse capítulo tenha te agradado como o anterior, Kmile! Sua opinião é importante demais pra mim!**

 **Cassiopee, cadê você que desapareceu? :( Não me abandona!**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	14. Especulações

**Capítulo 14 – Especulações**

" _Já no chão, ele se virou e viu... Algo havia desequilibrado Ginevra de novo. Ela estava caindo rápido, muito rápido. E dessa vez não haveria nada que Draco pudesse fazer. Apavorado, desejando com todas as suas forças que se tratasse de um pesadelo, mas ao mesmo tempo tendo certeza de que se tratava da realidade, uma horrível realidade, a única reação que conseguiu ter foi estender a mão na direção da namorada e gritar, desesperado:_

 _\- NÃO!"_

E um milagre, mais um, aconteceu. O vento pareceu desviar a garota novamente, e ela, em vez de bater direto no chão, deslizou pelas lonas que circundam o campo de quadribol, e só então caiu. Sua cabeça bateu com força no chão e ela ficou desacordada. Mas, ainda assim, ficou claro que o desvio amortecera sua queda. Ela não estava morta.

 _ **Rugiu de ódio. Não podia acreditar! Maldito vento! Tremendo de raiva descontrolada, guardou a varinha nas vestes. Se a garota não tinha morrido, não havia sentido em conjurar a Marca Negra. Só serviria para se arriscar a uma desnecessária exposição. Depois respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Não havia motivo para se desesperar. Ainda teria outras chances...**_

O alívio que o invadiu por mais esse inexplicável milagre foi tão grande, que num primeiro momento Draco nem se deu conta do quanto estava encrencado. Foi somente quando ele tentou enxergar o estado aparente de Ginevra que viu Blaise e Pansy, seguidos por Crabbe e Goyle, parecendo ter surgido do nada para bloquear seu caminho. Não entendeu o fato e já ia protestar, quando viu que eles, na verdade, estavam protegendo-o. Pois uma horda de grifinórios furiosos liderados por Potter e Weasley vinha na direção de Draco e, embora fosse difícil entender o que eles gritavam, os olhares assassinos tornavam suas intenções mais do que claras.

Mais uma coisa que Draco não entendeu. Pelas barbas de Slytherin, será que o mundo estava virando de cabeça pra baixo? Não só ele salvara Ginevra em circunstâncias completamente impossíveis, como, em vez de estarem gratos a ele por isso, o irmão e os amigos dela estavam furiosos! Qual era a explicação para aquela insanidade? Estava pronto para dizer algumas coisas bem malcriadas para aquele bando de estúpidos, quando conseguiu captar no meio da balbúrdia geral uma frase dita por Weasley, particularmente ensandecido de ódio, apontando para ele:

\- … ESSE MALDITO COMENSAL ASSASSINO!

Ficou paralisado, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos e ouvidos. Era isso que recebia em troca depois de salvar a irmã daquele imbecil? Mas antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, algo pareceu provocar uma guinada de 180º em seu cérebro e ele passou a enxergar a situação sob uma ótica completamente nova...

Conseguia agora distinguir o que estava sendo dito no embate entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

\- … podia ter matado a Ginny, ele tem que ser expulso imediatamente!

\- … Azkaban, é pra lá que gente como ele devia ir!

\- Nem mais um passo, Weasley, ou você pode não ter mais pés para isso depois. - ouviu-se a voz calma e ameaçadora de Pansy quando Ron parecia estar quase furando o bloqueio sonserino e conseguindo chegar até Draco.

\- Para trás, todos vocês, antes que alguém se machuque de verdade aqui! - gritou Blaise.

\- Será que você ainda não entendeu, Zabini? Isso já aconteceu, graças a esse projeto de assassino que você está protegendo! - berrou Harry em resposta.

Draco agora tinha certeza que estava em algum pesadelo, um daqueles que você tem a sensação de que não vai acordar nunca mais. Eles estavam pensando que ele _atacara_ Ginevra. Quando tudo o que fizera nos últimos minutos fora gastar todas as suas forças, as que tinha e as que não tinha, para tentar salvá-la. Estava num estado de completo estupor, olhando a cena toda abobado. Começou a ter aquela sensação de distanciamento, como estivesse assistindo a tudo aquilo de fora, como se não fosse com ele que estivesse acontecendo.

Então, quando Ron apontou a varinha para Blaise e gritou: " _Alarte Ascendare!"_ , jogando o garoto para cima e depois fazendo-o bater com desnecessária violência no chão, parecia que a coisa ia ficar realmente feia. Várias varinhas foram apontadas ao mesmo tempo, e um duelo coletivo estava prestes a tomar conta do campo de quadribol, quando Dumbledore apareceu e ergueu a voz, naquele tom grave e retumbante que só se ouvia dele em circunstâncias como essa:

\- Parem!

Alguns feitiços já haviam sido lançados, mas o diretor os desviou facilmente de seus alvos com um movimento displicente da varinha.

\- Todos vocês voltem para suas casas. Agora.

Uma falação parecia que iria se seguir ao comando do diretor, mas ele novamente ergueu a voz acima de todos:

\- Isso não é uma discussão. _Voltem_.

Dessa vez os estudantes enfurecidos captaram alguma coisa no tom do diretor que os compeliu a obedecer. Lentamente, eles foram se afastando, o agrupamento de grifinórios para um lado e o de sonserinos para o outro, como dois exércitos que de repente recuavam ao desistir de uma batalha.

Alguns ainda permaneceram lá, como Harry e Ron, ainda inconformados, Blaise, que ainda estava se recuperando da violência do feitiço de Ron e agora era ajudado por Pansy, e, obviamente, Draco, que ainda não tinha saído de seu estado catatônico. Dumbledore se dirigiu a Blaise:

\- Sr. Zabini, está tudo bem? Consegue se levantar?

\- Está sim, diretor. – ele respondeu, embora a careta de dor que produziu em seguida parecesse contradizer suas palavras.

\- Srta. Parkinson, pode levar o Sr. Zabini à Ala Hospitalar, por favor?

\- Eu já ia fazer isso agora, diretor. – respondeu ela, lançando a Ron um olhar mortal.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse voltar a falar, Harry e Ron se dirigiram a ele ao mesmo tempo:

\- Professor Dumbledore, o Malfoy...

\- O senhor _viu_ , professor, ele atacou...

\- Calados, os dois.

Dumbledore não precisava mais altear a voz agora que a multidão havia dispersado, mas o novo tom de voz produziu efeito ainda mais imediato. Harry e Ron emudeceram imediatamente.

\- Agora, voltem para a Grifinória vocês também. - disse o diretor, suavizando o tom.

\- Mas professor, o Malfoy... - ainda tentou Harry.

\- Eu vou conversar com ele agora, Harry. Agora, por favor, vá, se não quer que eu me aborreça com você. Aliás, achei que você e Ronald deveriam ser mais sensatos e seguir o exemplo da srta. Granger, que parece ser a única que está mais preocupada com o estado da srta. Weasley do que em travar duelos tolos no campo de quadribol.

Isso pareceu produzir efeito em Harry e Ron, que imediatamente olharam para o lado do campo onde estava Ginny, com Hermione debruçada sobre ela e Madame Pomfrey tentando afastar a garota.

E também despertou Draco, que depois do alívio por Ginny não ter morrido e do choque por ser apontado como culpado pelo que havia acontecido a ela, tinha se esquecido de que a namorada ainda não havia se recuperado por completo. Ele também olhou para onde ela estava, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas foi parado por Dumbledore, que se dirigiu a ele em uma voz baixa, parecendo que era para ser ouvida apenas por Draco.

\- Por favor, Draco. Espere um pouco.

 _Draco_? Onde fora parar o _Sr. Malfoy_ que o diretor normalmente usava quando falava com ele? E era somente impressão, ou o tom de Dumbledore sugeria que ele não culpava Draco pelo acontecido com Ginevra?

Mas o garoto tratou de descartar essa esperança com a mesma rapidez com que veio. Afinal, o nome dele era Draco Malfoy, não Harry Potter. É claro que ele não contaria com tanta indulgência por parte de Dumbledore.

Quando Harry e Ron estavam definitivamente longe, e Blaise e Pansy já eram vistos na entrada do castelo, Dumbledore dirigiu-se novamente a Draco, parecendo genuinamente preocupado:

\- Você está bem, Draco? Está machucado?

\- Não, estou bem, – respondeu o garoto, um pouco impaciente – mas quero saber...

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que a srta. Weasley vai ficar perfeitamente bem. Uma tragédia poderia ter acontecido aqui, mas felizmente foi evitada, não é?

Dumbledore tinha um leve sorriso ao dizer isso, o que confundiu Draco. A última frase do diretor poderia ser uma indicação de que ele também culpava o garoto, como todos os outros pareciam fazer, mas, sendo assim, o sorriso não combinava com a situação.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse pensar em alguma resposta adequada, o diretor tornou a falar:

\- Se não está machucado, Draco, será que você pode me acompanhar até o meu escritório? Acredito que precisamos conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer aqui.

Conversar. É _claro_.

\- Olha, diretor, eu não sei o que o senhor pensa que viu, mas eu não estava...

\- É exatamente esse o problema, Draco. O que eu penso que vi. Algo que parece impossível... Mas não estou conseguindo chegar a outra conclusão.

Draco ficou novamente confuso. Algo não estava combinando mais uma vez.

\- Então, será que você se importaria em continuarmos essa conversa no meu escritório? Teremos mais liberdade lá. Longe dos olhos e dos ouvidos dos curiosos. O que você acha?

Draco sabia que não tinha muita escolha, mas ainda assim não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco mais confortável com o tom de Dumbledore, fazendo parecer um convite que ele poderia aceitar ou não. Acabou se levantando e seguindo o diretor. Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio, ele pensava no que achava que Dumbledore diria, e no que responderia então. Não conseguiu formular nada concreto.

Chegaram depois do que pareceram dois segundos, provavelmente devido ao nervosismo de Draco (embora quando Dumbledore disse a senha – "Acidinhas" –, o garoto, a despeito disso, não tenha conseguido deixar de rolar os olhos com um discreto desdém). E então os dois entraram.

Pela primeira vez, Draco se lembrou de que nunca havia estado no escritório do diretor antes. Não conseguiu deixar de se fascinar pela aura de tranquilidade e sabedoria que o lugar exalava. Havia alguns objetos prateados zunindo levemente em cima de uma mesinha. Vários retratos de antigos diretores da escola descansavam nas paredes, alguns dormindo, outros acordados e bastante atentos.

Numa moldura de vidro em outra parede, havia uma espada grande e imponente, de prata brilhante e com o punho cravejado de rubis. **A espada de Gryffindor** , pensou o garoto. Ele tinha que admitir que era bem impressionante. E, numa gaiola que flutuava no ar em um canto superior do escritório, estava a fênix de Dumbledore, da qual alguns alunos tinham ouvido falar, e poucos tinham realmente visto. Mais uma vez, Draco não conseguiu deixar de se impressionar. As penas da fênix tinham uma coloração que ele jamais tinha visto antes, e que alternava gradualmente, de vermelho para dourado, depois para...

\- Fico realmente satisfeito que tenha demonstrado tamanho interesse por Fawkes, Draco. Mas, se não se importar, eu realmente gostaria de conversar com você agora. Depois que acabarmos, posso lhe contar algumas histórias tão impressionantes quanto verdadeiras a respeito dela.

Draco registrou mentalmente o "depois que acabarmos". Isso significaria que não seria expulso? Não querendo tirar conclusões precipitadas, sentou-se de frente para o diretor e esperou que ele fizesse a primeira pergunta.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o diretor.

O garoto não conseguiu decifrar o tom de Dumbledore ao fazer a pergunta. E agora, o que responderia? A verdade? O diretor jamais acreditaria. Ninguém iria. Talvez nem mesmo...

Ele provavelmente não conseguiu disfarçar o leve tremor que sentiu quando pensou que Ginevra talvez não acreditasse nele, porque Dumbledore acrescentou:

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou tirar nenhuma conclusão antes que você me diga.

Mesmo tendo tido seu tremor mal interpretado, Draco não conseguiu deixar de se animar com as palavras de Dumbledore. E, de repente, achou inútil que estivesse gastando tanto tempo pensando em comos e porquês. Era óbvio que, se dissesse ao diretor qualquer mentira, por menor que fosse, seria descoberto. Ele viu-se ansioso para saber o que aconteceria então quando dissesse a verdade. Resolveu arriscar.

\- Sinceramente? Não sei o que aconteceu, diretor. Só sei que eu vi tudo acontecer, como se o mundo todo, menos eu, tivesse sido atingido por um Feitiço de Lentidão. Vi que aquele raio ia cair, vi que ia cair perto de onde a Ginevra estava, tão perto que ia acabar derrubando ela, vi...

Ele parou de repente. Na ânsia de explicar tudo a Dumbledore, tinha usado o primeiro nome da namorada na frente do diretor. O que ele concluiria a respeito disso?

Mas, se o diretor percebeu a aparente intimidade, não demonstrou. Pareceu interessado unicamente nos fatos que o garoto estava narrando.

\- Você viu que o raio ia cair... Isso explicaria o início da confusão toda... Mas então, já que estava com a sua varinha, por que não desviou a srta. Weasley da rota do raio com um feitiço? Teria sido mais fácil, você não acha?

Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por todas as forças das trevas, c _omo_ não tinha pensado nisso? Para quê tinha ido esbarrar em Ginevra como um trouxa estúpido, se um simples feitiço _Depulso_ teria resolvido a questão?

\- Eu... Eu não pensei... - gaguejou o garoto.

Mas Dumbledore sorriu para ele de forma indulgente:

\- Eu compreendo. Às vezes o desespero nos torna ridiculamente irracionais, não importa o tamanho da nossa capacidade intelectual.

A isso, Draco definitivamente não teve resposta.

\- O que eu ainda não entendo – continuou o diretor – é _como_ exatamente você viu o que viu.

\- Eu também não sei como, mas sei o que eu vi. Foi a conta de eu tirar ela do caminho, porque dois segundos depois o raio caiu exatamente onde eu vi que ia cair. Só que eu acabei empurrando com força demais, e ela se desequilibrou e ia cair, então eu voei e joguei ela de volta na vassoura, queria ter feito isso com mais jeito, mas não deu, quer dizer, eu não tinha tempo pra isso, não é, e então o Potter me lançou um feitiço, eu não consegui entender, quer dizer, eu sei que ele me odeia e é recíproco, mas naquele caso eu...

\- Draco, você está se esquecendo de respirar.

Dumbledore o tinha interrompido, e o tom dele era... divertido? Draco não estava entendendo mais nada, mas de fato _tinha_ esquecido de respirar, e estava corrigindo esse equívoco nesse exato momento, o que deu ao diretor tempo de continuar falando:

\- Draco, eu vi que você não estava atacando a srta. Weasley. Devo ter sido o único que vi isso com tamanha clareza, porque eu não tenho as ideias preconcebidas que a maioria das pessoas tem. O que eu não entendi era _o quê_ exatamente você estava fazendo. Agora você me explicou, e eu não tenho motivos para acreditar que esteja mentindo. Só não consigo compreender exatamente como você viu... Bem, vamos refletir sobre isso depois, não é? Agora, temos que nos alegrar que uma tragédia foi evitada naquele campo de quadribol hoje. – ele concluiu, sorrindo, e Draco viu que o diretor estava descartando o assunto de propósito, o que o deixou bastante curioso. Qual seria a teoria de Dumbledore?

\- Só existe uma coisa que eu ainda não compreendi. – emendou o diretor antes que Draco pudesse verbalizar essa pergunta. – O que houve depois que você devolveu a srta. Weasley à vassoura? Ela pareceu se desequilibrar de novo, e ia cair, mas...

Draco também se lembrou do incidente, da sensação que teve que o perigo ainda não havia acabado mesmo quando ele havia conseguido se salvar milagrosamente da queda provocada pelo feitiço de Potter...

O que trouxe outro questionamento à mente do garoto. Dumbledore certamente teria percebido que Draco havia evitado a própria morte em circunstâncias igualmente impossíveis àquelas em que havia salvado Ginevra. Por que não dissera nada a respeito? Aparentemente, o único interesse do diretor era saber por quê Draco havia dado um esbarrão em Ginevra, embora tivesse a convicção de que o garoto não havia atentado contra a vida da caçula Weasley.

O sonserino tinha certeza de que esse era mais um assunto que o diretor estava evitando de propósito. Qual seria o motivo?

Ele conseguiu voltar sua atenção à conversa, embora não antes de Dumbledore notar seu breve devaneio. Notou que o diretor o observava com curiosidade. Resolveu ser honesto mais uma vez.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu. Nessa hora, estava preocupado em não cair eu mesmo da vassoura, então não vi ela se desequilibrar. Quando olhei, ela já estava caindo. E aí...

Ele percebeu o interesse do diretor na frase que completaria a última sentença.

\- … ela simplesmente não caiu. Parece que foi desviada pelo vento, deslizou pelas lonas e só então bateu no chão. E foi só.

Dumbledore não respondeu imediatamente. Ficou olhando para o garoto, com uma expressão astuta no olhar...

\- Sim. Foi isso mesmo. Apenas imaginei que talvez a mesma sorte que o fez ter uma visão privilegiada de um fenômeno da natureza prestes a acontecer pudesse tê-lo acometido novamente. Mas, nesse caso, você sabe tanto quanto eu.

Então, Draco não se conteve e fez a pergunta que o estava incomodando desde que Dumbledore pusera os olhos nele, no momento parecendo mais importante até mesmo do que as teorias que o diretor tinha sobre os reflexos anormais de Draco, e estava claramente escondendo dele:

\- Por que o senhor acredita em mim, diretor? Tenho certeza de que ninguém mais iria. Potter, Weasley, todos aqueles grifinórios parecem estar convictos de que eu ataquei Ginevra Weasley. Por que o senhor não pensa como eles?

\- Preferia que eu pensasse?

\- Não é questão de preferir ou não. Seria o óbvio, não é?

\- Bem, então, espero que você fique contente em saber que eu raramente sigo o óbvio, Draco. - disse Dumbledore, seu sorriso maior agora. - Agora, se não quiser me perguntar mais nada, pode voltar para o seu Salão Comunal.

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore antecipou-se a ele:

\- E não precisa se preocupar com a srta. Weasley. Ela vai ficar bem. Madame Pomfrey é extremamente eficiente, e já está cuidando dela enquanto nós estamos aqui conversando. De qualquer forma, seu amigo Blaise Zabini também foi para a Ala Hospitalar, e duvido que eu esteja errado em concluir que ele terá todas as notícias de que você precisa.

Draco, pela primeira vez, experimentou a sensação, já tão familiar a Harry Potter, de que Dumbledore sabia mais do que era aceitável a uma pessoa normal. Ele não confiou em si mesmo para dizer alguma outra coisa a não ser um anormalmente tímido "Certo. Com licença, diretor" e já ia saindo, quando foi chamado de volta:

\- Já ia me esquecendo! – disse Dumbledore, parecendo achar um absurdo o que quer que tivesse esquecido: – Por sua bravura e eficiência em salvar a vida da srta. Weasley, Sonserina ganha 50 pontos.

Dessa vez Draco teve certeza de que não produziria nenhum som coerente se tentasse falar. Ficou olhando meio abobado para a expressão divertida de Dumbledore e saiu antes que o diretor começasse a questionar sua sanidade mental.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, encontrou o que parecia ser todos os alunos da casa esperando por ele, querendo saber se havia sido expulso, o que havia acontecido, alguns ainda o congratulando pelo "ataque" à traidora do sangue Weasley. Sua paciência para multidões se aglomerando e falando bobagens ao seu redor não estava maior do que de costume, mas o estado semi-letárgico em que se encontrava desde a conversa com Dumbledore evitou que ele começasse a gritar com todo mundo feito um psicopata ensandecido. Só fazia repetir, num tom de voz inexpressivo:

\- Não, eu não fui expulso... Sim, Dumbledore acreditou que eu não fiz nada... É, também fiquei chocado que ele acreditasse em mim... Genial, você acha, é?...

Até que chegou ao seu dormitório e fechou a porta na cara dos últimos curiosos, deixando-os falando sozinhos. Blaise estava lá, como ele já esperava, mas não estava sozinho. Pansy estava lá também.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele nem sabia se tinha ou não sido grosseiro ao dirigir-se à garota.

Aparentemente, Pansy não se importou com o tom de voz dele. Sorriu ao responder:

\- Apenas vim acompanhar o Blaise. Mas que bom que você chegou antes que eu descesse, assim posso saber como foi a sua conversa com Dumbledore.

Draco estava pronto para dar à garota uma resposta malcriada, mas estacou de repente. Pensando bem, quando fora mesmo a última vez que ele se aborrecera com Pansy? Quando mais novos, eles estavam sempre discutindo por algum motivo. Ele se lembrava de, conversando com Blaise, referir-se a ela como arrogante, dona da verdade, teimosa. Agora, por mais que detestasse admitir, ele suspeitava que as desavenças acontecessem por terem temperamentos muito parecidos.

De qualquer forma, essa virou uma das muitas coisas que deixaram de ter importância na vida dele depois de Ginevra. O que o fez perceber que não havia motivo para ele se incomodar com a presença de Pansy em seu quarto. Assim, ele começou a descrever para ela e Blaise os instantes passados no escritório do diretor. Decidiu apenas editar a parte em que salvara a vida de Ginny, descrevendo-a como um impulso que tivera em um momento de alta tensão, no qual pesava também o fato da garota ser a melhor amiga de uma amiga de Blaise. Afinal, não confiava em Pansy o suficiente para contar a ela sobre seu namoro.

\- Foi realmente muito estranho. – ele disse, quando acabou o relato. – Eu estou com a sensação de que o mundo todo virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Os dois pareceram refletir, absorvendo a ideia de que, em vez de ser expulso como eles temiam, Draco tinha acabado de ganhar 50 pontos para Sonserina. Quem falou primeiro foi Pansy:

\- Bom... Você realmente achou tão estranho assim? Quer dizer, estamos falando do Dumbledore, não é? Eu realmente já desisti de me surpreender com o fato do homem parecer saber tudo.

\- Sabe o que eu achei _realmente_ estranho? – disse Blaise – Ele ter aceitado a história toda assim tão rápido! Pra te ser sincero, Draco, nem eu aceitei ainda!

Draco virou-se bruscamente para ele:

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Acha que eu ataquei ela também?

Mas antes que Blaise pudesse responder, Pansy interveio:

\- Ai Draco, não seja ridículo. Não foi isso que ele quis dizer. O que deve estar deixando ele intrigado, e a mim também, é como Dumbledore acreditou em você sem hesitar em vez de achar a sua história completamente absurda, visto que é humanamente impossível uma pessoa ver um raio se formar antes de cair!

\- É, a Pansy está certa, Draco. Não é possível que ele não percebeu o absurdo da situação. Aliás, não é possível que _você_ não percebeu! Não achou nem um pouco estranho ver o raio assim, do nada?

\- Claro que achei, Blaise, e eu sei muito bem que é impossível, mas você acha que na hora eu ia ter tempo pra me preocupar com isso? Ficaria pensando "Oh, estou vendo um raio, como é possível?" e deixar a Gin… a Weasley morrer? - perguntou Draco, irritado.

\- Ok, não na hora, mas e depois? Potter te lança um feitiço que deveria fazer você cair da vassoura e se arrebentar no chão, e você consegue se parar _no ar_? Draco, eu não estou dizendo que não estou feliz de você estar bem e vivo, mas você percebe que isso _não devia_ ter acontecido?

\- E daí que não devia? – explodiu Draco, sentando-se abruptamente na cama – O que importa é que aconteceu, não foi? A Weasley está viva por causa disso, eu estou vivo por causa disso, então, seja lá que força estranha e sobrenatural tenha me acometido, até agora só ajudou, não? Então por que eu devo me preocupar com isso?

\- Eu não acho que você tenha que se _preocupar_ com isso. – disse Pansy, calmamente – Mas achei que você teria, pelo menos, curiosidade. Porque, seja lá o que for, não é _normal_ , Draco. Mesmo para um bruxo, há limites para o que é teoricamente possível e o que não é. Você não está nem um pouco curioso?

\- Estou, Pansy. É claro que estou! Estou curioso pra saber como vi a droga do raio, como consegui parar no ar antes de cair no chão e morrer! Estou curioso pra saber como, no ano passado, eu só tive uma perna e um braço quebrados naquele jogo de quadribol, quando aquela queda poderia ter me matado! Estou curioso – e virou-se para Blaise, quase gritando – pra saber como aquele corte imenso que eu fiz no meu braço pra chamar os Testrálios em junho desapareceu de repente, como se nunca tivesse sido feito!

Ele parou para respirar. Estava extremamente exaltado. Blaise ficou assustado com as revelações. Então aquilo acontecia desde o ano passado? Por que Draco não contara a ele?

Pansy percebeu que havia mais na história do que haviam contado a ela, mas decidiu não perguntar mais nada por enquanto. Não com Draco tão nervoso. Talvez Blaise esclarecesse tudo depois.

\- Mas não consegui chegar a uma resposta. – acrescentou Draco, agora mais calmo e tornando a se deitar na cama. – E não vou ficar quebrando a cabeça com isso, não enquanto estiver me beneficiando.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que todos pareciam fazer suas próprias reflexões. E então Blaise, enquanto brincava com um peso de papel que estava em cima da escrivaninha, resolveu falar:

\- No final... Quando a Ginny estava caindo... E você achou que não poderia fazer mais nada... Bem, ela acabou deslizando nas lonas, não é?

Draco permaneceu inexpressivo quando respondeu:

\- É. E daí?

\- Bem... – nenhum dos dois se lembrava de já ter visto Blaise tão hesitante – Como você acha que aconteceu isso?

\- Eu te disse. O vento. Por que você está perguntando isso?

\- Você não acha... Que pode ter tido alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele:

\- Fico lisonjeado que você me tenha em tão alta conta, Blaise, mas eu ainda não consigo controlar o vento.

\- Você disse que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi erguer a mão, mas aí a Ginny foi desviada, não foi? E se foi _você_ que a desviou?

Draco olhou o amigo como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

\- Não, Draco, presta atenção! Você já tinha feito duas coisas impossíveis! Quem garante que não fez uma terceira? Quem garante que não foi a sua mão que desviou a Ginny? Tudo bem que o vento estava forte, mas não tanto a ponto de mexer com a gravidade desse jeito! Estou dizendo pra você, ela devia ter morrido ali!

\- Pra falar a verdade – interrompeu Pansy, pensativa – já é bastante estranho que ela tenha se desequilibrado da vassoura de novo, mesmo quando você já tinha colocado ela de volta, Draco. É como o Blaise disse, o vento estava forte, mas não era pra tanto. E a garota não é estúpida, voa muito bem.

Os dois se viraram pra ela.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Pansy?

A garota respondeu prontamente, como se já estivesse querendo falar nisso há muito tempo:

\- E se ela foi desviada de propósito?

Dessa vez, nem Draco nem Blaise conseguiram verbalizar seu espanto. Draco se ergueu na cama num pulo, enquanto Blaise deixou cair o peso de papel que estava segurando.

\- É isso mesmo. – continuou a garota – E se foi mais um atentado? Já tivemos um em Hogsmeade, não tivemos? E já faz algumas semanas... Estava demorando para o Lord das Trevas atacar novamente.

\- Mas... Não estamos falando mais de um povoado perto daqui... Seria um atentado dentro de Hogwarts!

\- E daí? Você ainda tem a ilusão de que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, Blaise?

\- Mesmo que não seja, – interveio Draco, ainda espantado – tem o Dumbledore, não foi você quem disse que o homem sabe tudo? Será que ele nem desconfiaria se um Comensal da Morte estivesse infiltrado dentro da escola?

Mas Blaise parecia considerar a ideia:

\- E se não for um Comensal infiltrado? E se for um aluno?

\- Exatamente. - concordou Pansy.

Mais silêncio, enquanto todos consideravam as novas – e assustadoras – hipóteses. Um estudante, um estudante de Hogwarts trabalhando para Voldemort! Seria possível? E Draco com "superpoderes" salvando o mundo? Esse não deveria ser o papel de Harry Potter? Estaria o mundo de fato virando de cabeça para baixo?

\- Qual vocês acham que é a teoria do Dumbledore? Afinal, cada vez que o assunto chegava perto das minhas habilidades, ele se desviava. Tenho certeza que ele tem alguma ideia, e não quis me dizer.

\- E será que ele pensou na hipótese de ter sido mais um atentado? – perguntou Blaise – Ou pensa que foi só uma coincidência a Ginny ter caído de novo da vassoura?

\- Ele sabe mais do que disse, mas talvez menos do que a gente desejaria. – disse Pansy – Tem um estudante seguindo ordens do Lord das Trevas aqui, venho pensando nisso desde Hogsmeade. Aquilo não era obra de um Comensal profissional, ou aqueles dois estariam mortos.

\- O problema é descobrir _quem_. E nem ao menos podemos contar com Potter pra prestar pra alguma coisa, já que ele acha que sou eu. Bom, depois de hoje, provavelmente ele tem certeza. – disse Draco, parecendo ao mesmo tempo irritado e cansado.

\- É... Acho que pela primeira vez vamos sentir mais ou menos o que Potter, Weasley e Hermione sentiram naquele episódio da Câmera Secreta, quando tudo fazia parecer que o herdeiro de Slytherin era o próprio Potter. – disse Blaise – Claro que nós, sonserinos, jamais acreditamos nisso, mas o resto da escola foi totalmente convencido por aquele lance com a cobra e o menino da Lufa-lufa.

Draco ficou pensando, enquanto voltava a se deitar na cama e Pansy, convencida de que aquela conversa já tinha rendido o suficiente, arranjava algo melhor para fazer. Detestava sentir algum tipo de solidariedade em relação a Potter, mas realmente, o que fazer quando tudo parece indicar que você é o culpado, e só você e seus amigos sabem que não, mas não têm como provar? E que ironia cruel logo _ele_ levar a culpa na época, não? Harry Potter, O-Todo-Perfeito-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Mais-Vezes-Do-Que-Deveria, e que jamais levantaria a mão contra os nascidos trouxas... Assim como ele, Draco, jamais faria algo contra Ginevra... Mas alguém fez... Alguém estava seguindo ordens de Voldemort e atacara Ginevra...

\- Você... Você a viu, Blaise? Ela está bem? – Draco fez a pergunta que estava querendo fazer desde que saíra do escritório de Dumbledore, e que adiara até Pansy sair do quarto.

\- Ela está bem, Draco, não precisa se preocupar. Estava desacordada enquanto eu estive lá, mas claramente não tinha nada de grave. Foi só uma pancada na cabeça, Madame Pomfrey teve que enfaixar, porque estava sangrando muito na hora e não parecia que ia parar imediatamente, mas...

\- Ah, dá pra ver pelo seu relato que ela estava _ótima_! – cortou Draco, irritado.

\- Calma, deixa eu terminar! Depois Madame Pomfrey conseguiu estancar o sangramento e…

Mas Draco não estava mais prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que Blaise pudesse dizer. Na sua cabeça, apenas uma coisa parecia piscar num grande alerta vermelho de perigo: alguém atacara Ginevra. Ela podia ter morrido, se por algum motivo desconhecido ele não tivesse sido munido de forças sobre-humanas para salvá-la três vezes.

Sim, porque agora ele tinha quase certeza... Sentira isso na hora, mas parecia tão "mais impossível" do que os outros absurdos que estavam acontecendo que ele não quis cogitar, mas agora que Blaise tinha mencionado... Ele acreditava que tinha, de fato, desviado Ginevra quando erguera a mão. Podia sentir isso. E se houvesse uma próxima vez, e ele não estivesse lá? Ela morreria, e não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer! A simples ideia era além do que ele podia suportar.

Por algum motivo, Draco estava com habilidades acima do normal. Isso significava que ele poderia protegê-la de alguma forma, caso acontecesse de novo? Mas como ele poderia ter certeza se...

E, de repente, algumas memórias se juntaram na cabeça de Draco e a ideia surgiu. Um feitiço antigo... Flitwick havia mencionado em uma aula há algum tempo... Numa previsível reação adolescente, todos os meninos tinham achado uma babaquice ultrapassada... Já as meninas tinham achado "tão fofo!"...

Ele se levantou tão rápido que assustou Blaise.

\- Draco! Aonde você vai? Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei? - disse Blaise.

\- Não. O que você falou?

Blaise rolou os olhos.

\- Eu disse que acharia melhor você não tentar ver a Ginny hoje, nem mesmo mais tarde. Todos continuam achando que foi você, e não vão deixá-la sozinha na Ala Hospitalar nem por um minuto, com medo de que o "projeto de Comensal assassino" ataque novamente.

Draco estreitou os olhos com raiva:

\- Eles não poderiam estar mais certos em agir assim, se ao menos não achassem que o projeto de Comensal sou eu. Fico até feliz que não a deixem desprotegida. De qualquer forma, eu não sou burro. É claro que eu não estava indo pra lá. Estou indo pra biblioteca.

\- Biblioteca? – perguntou o amigo, desconfiado – Você está com alguma ideia nova?

\- Não, não, é outra coisa. – disse Draco, apressado, já saindo do dormitório. – Mas se você e Pansy pensarem em alguma coisa, me falem! – ele disse essa última frase gritando, porque já estava descendo as escadas.

* * *

Primeiramente, Draco foi procurar Flitwick. Disse que estava interessado em alguns feitiços antigos que o professor mencionara certa vez, o que deixou o homenzinho encantado, uma vez que seus alunos não costumavam se interessar por esse tipo de feitiço. Tagarelou sem parar, falando sobre um monte de livros que Draco poderia encontrar na biblioteca da escola, embora o que continha mais feitiços pertencesse à Sessão Reservada. Mas antes que Draco pudesse lamentar, o professor já estava escrevendo uma declaração permitindo que o garoto retirasse o tal livro.

Espantado com a própria sorte, Draco chegou à biblioteca e entregou a permissão a Madame Pince, que fitou-o com aquele olhar desconfiado que reservava a alunos que procuravam livros na Sessão Reservada. Examinou o papelzinho sob todos os ângulos possíveis e testando uma série de contrafeitiços completamente desnecessários e inúteis, no entender de Draco, até concluir (não sem certa decepção) que era autêntico. Seguindo a bibliotecária para ver de onde exatamente retiraria o livro, qual não foi a surpresa do garoto ao encontrar lá... Dumbledore!

\- Ah, boa tarde, Draco! – cumprimentou-o o diretor, sorridente – Que feliz coincidência nos encontrarmos novamente!

Coincidência. Claro. Ele só acenou com a cabeça para o diretor, mais uma vez não confiando no que poderia dizer.

\- Já deu as boas novas a seus amigos? Aposto que eles estavam ansiosos em ter notícias suas.

\- Aham.

\- Bem, você deve ter vindo aqui estudar e eu não vou atrapalhá-lo. – disse Dumbledore, enquanto retirava um livro. – Uma boa tarde pra você! - repetiu ele.

Draco murmurou um quase inaudível "Boa tarde, diretor", enquanto sentia seu cérebro inchar de curiosidade. Que livro Dumbledore teria retirado? Mas sabia que não tinha a menor chance de descobrir, porque Madame Pince acabara de retirar o dele e já o tocava para fora da Sessão Reservada.

Fazendo um grande esforço para tirar Dumbledore e seu livro misterioso da cabeça, pegou uma mesa bem no fundo da biblioteca, onde dificilmente seria incomodado, e começou a folhear o _Valiosidades de Tempos Insondáveis_ – "Que nome idiota", pensou –, ansioso.

De fato, embora alguns feitiços parecessem mais lendas do que realidade, e suas técnicas de preparo fossem ridiculamente antiquadas, aquilo _era_ valioso, e havia uma razão para estar na Sessão Reservada. Havia mágicas ali que jamais seriam aprendidas na escola, e embora não parecesse haver nenhuma indicação de magia negra, Draco tinha certeza de que muitos daqueles feitiços poderiam causar estragos inimagináveis se utilizados por bruxos despreparados ou mal intencionados.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele encontrou... Sim! Era exatamente o que estava procurando! E, apesar de ser um desses feitiços de preparo antiquado que ele acabara de criticar, nem parecia ser tão complexo assim, a não ser... Draco estagnou em uma linha, lendo-a repetidas vezes até que se transformasse em um borrão disforme, devido à falta de lubrificação nos olhos. É claro. Flitwick havia mencionado aquilo também, como podia ter se esquecido?

Mas nem teve tempo de achar que seus planos fracassariam. Porque de repente, tudo pareceu tornar-se excessivamente claro aos olhos de Draco, como se alguém tivesse aberto a cortina do mundo. A resposta para tantos temores, tantas dúvidas que haviam assolado o garoto nos últimos tempos... A resposta para o pavor que estava sentindo agora e que o compelira a procurar aquele feitiço... Era aquilo. Ele quase riu. Seria possível? Parecia surreal, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco tinha certeza de que não passava da mais pura e simples (?) verdade.

Ele tinha certeza que daria certo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, já esquecido por Draco (que tinha ocupado a mente com algo mais importante no momento), Dumbledore folheava em seu escritório o recém-retirado da biblioteca _Magias antigas de proteção_ , enquanto pensava em suas teorias. Passou por vários feitiços complexos e poderosíssimos, e também pelas mais simples magias, que nem mesmo precisavam de palavras e varinhas mágicas, mas que se revelavam muitas vezes mais eficientes do que quaisquer outras. Como o autossacrifício para salvar alguém, que conferia uma proteção quase intransponível na pessoa. Harry sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

Mas não era isso que ele estava procurando, Dumbledore tinha certeza. Nem mesmo sabia se realmente se tratava de um feitiço de proteção, quanto mais se era antigo ou não... Estava simplesmente confiando na própria intuição, que normalmente o servia muito bem.

Ele havia detectado os sinais em Draco Malfoy. Tudo indicava que havia uma magia poderosíssima agindo no garoto, que até então só tinha proporcionado o bem. E Dumbledore nunca havia conhecido nada mais poderoso do que a proteção que o amor poderia conferir a uma pessoa. Tinha acontecido com Harry. Por que não poderia também ser o caso de Draco?

É claro que ele também havia detectado as diferenças. No caso de Harry, por exemplo, era algo que estava entranhado no garoto, algo que se manifestara automaticamente desde o momento em que a mãe morrera para salvá-lo. Com Draco era diferente. Os sinais estavam se revelando somente agora. Seria algum feitiço realizado recentemente? Ou teria a ver com a idade? Dumbledore não sabia, sentia que havia muitas pontas soltas... Mas haveria de descobrir do que se tratava.

Parou de repente em uma página. Ora... Por que não? Bem mais valoroso e faria muito mais sentido do que um critério etário... Ele passou a ler aquele com total atenção, e sentiu os nervos vibrarem de expectativa. Por algum motivo, sentia que estava perto da verdade.

* * *

 **N/A: Bem, gente, talvez tenha ficado um pouco confuso o último raciocínio do Draco... Por que ele inicialmente achou que uma linha do livro mencionada por Flitwick e que ele esquecera seria um problema na hora de fazer um feitiço? E por que, de repente, não era mais e ele passou a ter certeza que daria certo? E por que essa linha se transformava em resposta às dúvidas e temores dele? Tá tudo muito confuso, o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Essa última foi a pergunta que mais latejou na minha cabela quando reli o capítulo e fingi que era uma leitora como vocês, que ainda não sabia de nada. Mas relaxem, vocês vão entender depois. Espero eu. Agora, as respostas:**

 **KmileM:** Como deu pra perceber, você acertou... tem algo de diferente com o Draco sim! Em breve descobriremos do que se trata! :)) E olha, dessa vez nem terminei com final de moer, né? Não fui má. Não se acostume! Hahahahha! Beijos!

 **Cassiopee Naos:** Coisa linda ter você e seus comentários maravilhosos de volta! 3 Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 12, parece que ele agradou geral mesmo! De fato, todo mundo merece um amigo que nem o Blaise, né? E muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios que você fez pela forma como eu escrevo a fanfic. Fico triste de não ter muitos comentários, mas reviews como a sua e da Kmile sempre conseguem me alegrar e dar força pra continuar. Fico muito feliz que está gostando! :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	15. Magias antigas de proteção

**Capítulo 15 – Magias antigas de proteção**

Quando Ginny acordou na Ala Hospitalar depois de algumas horas inconsciente, já era noite. A garota estava inquieta. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do que tinha acontecido. Forçou a memória e alguns lampejos surgiram em sua mente... A expressão inexplicavelmente apavorada de Draco, enquanto voava a toda velocidade para onde ela estava... Uma colisão... Ela caía da vassoura... Um enorme clarão no céu... Outra colisão... O rosto de Draco... Ela voltava à vassoura... Outra queda, dessa vez inexplicável... Ela sentiu que ia morrer... De repente as lonas suavizaram a queda... E tudo ficou escuro.

O que raios tinha acontecido? Nada parecia fazer sentido na cabeça de Ginny. O que mais queria no momento era poder falar com Draco e obter algumas respostas. Afinal, a expressão que vira no rosto dele... Não, simplesmente _não fazia sentido_.

Ginny ouviu a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abrir e ergueu a cabeça, ansiosa. Mas não foi Draco quem entrou. Foi Hermione, parecendo aflitíssima.

\- Ginny! Graças a Deus você acordou! Como está se sentindo? - perguntou a amiga, ansiosa.

\- Bem... Eu acho. Mas não entendo... Hermione... O que aconteceu?

\- Bem... Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer.

\- Como assim?

\- Ginny... Foi uma das coisas mais esquisitas que eu já vi, e olha que eu voltei no tempo no terceiro ano, e isso já é _bem_ esquisito. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido... De repente o Malfoy estava voando igual a uma bala na sua direção, parecia...

Ela hesitou. O que quer que estivesse querendo dizer, certamente não era agradável.

\- Parecia o quê, Hermione? - Ginny a instigou.

\- Parecia... Ah, Ginny, parecia que ele queria derrubar você da vassoura!

\- O QUÊ? Que ridículo! Mione, você não pode estar querendo me dizer que realmente acredita...

\- Não, eu não acredito. - apressou-se a garota a acrescentar. - E é por isso que eu esperava que você pudesse me explicar alguma coisa. E sinceramente, Ginny... Ainda bem que fui eu a primeira a ver você acordada.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque a Grifinória inteira, liderada por Harry e o idiota do seu irmão, está convencida de que o Malfoy estava tentando te derrubar, e eles estão simplesmente enfurecidos, esse é o porquê! - disse Hermione, parecendo decididamente enraivecida.

Ginny achou que alguma coisa ali não combinava: não era possível que toda essa irritação de Hermione fosse por Draco estar mais uma vez levando a culpa. Afinal de contas, não era nada que ela não pudesse prever. Além do mais, ela havia dito "o idiota do seu irmão".

\- O que o Ron fez dessa vez?

\- Ele lançou um feitiço no Blaise. – respondeu Hermione, acrescentando uma estranha timidez ao tom de irritação – Ele precisou ficar um tempo aqui também para se recuperar.

\- O quê? Por que é que ele foi fazer isso? O que o Blaise tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – perguntou Ginny, agora também irritada.

\- Depois que você caiu e o jogo foi cancelado, praticamente a Grifinória inteira foi pra cima do Malfoy pensando que ele atacou você. Então alguns sonserinos foram tentar impedir que o Malfoy fosse massacrado, e obviamente o Blaise estava entre eles. Aí, quando os ânimos começaram a se exaltar pra valer, o Ron jogou um feitiço no Blaise.

\- Ai, eu não acredito nisso! – disse Ginny, dando um soco na cama – Mas ele está bem agora? Você disse que ele precisou ficar aqui...

\- Foi, a Parkinson trouxe ele. Mas não tinha nada de muito errado com ele não, ele simplesmente bateu no chão de mau jeito e com força demais, por isso machucou um pouco as costas. Mas Madame Pomfrey examinou ele e disse que está tudo bem, que era só ele tomar cuidado com a coluna por uns dias... E ela passou essência de ditamno nas... nas costas dele. - completou Hermione, corando inexplicavelmente.

Ginny percebeu isso e um sorriso começou a se espalhar pelo seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma ideia muito interessante parecia dar pulinhos virtuais na frente dela, chamando a atenção para algo que agora parecia óbvio. Hermione aparentemente também percebeu as conclusões se formando no cérebro de Ginny, porque, sem dar à amiga tempo para verbalizar o que quer que estivesse pensando, acrescentou rapidamente e em tom desnecessariamente teatral:

\- De qualquer forma, a coisa parecia que ia ficar _realmente_ feia, todo mundo empunhando as varinhas e querendo duelar, quando Dumbledore chegou e mandou todo mundo embora, e foi pro castelo com o Malfoy. E veja bem, ele não queria ninguém por perto! Acho que eles foram conversar a sós no escritório dele, provavelmente alguma coisa muito importante...

Apesar de exagerada, a distração de Hermione funcionou. Ginny não conseguiu deixar passar essa última informação, e a despeito de todas as dúvidas que tinha, acabou sentindo um pouco de alívio. Fosse o que fosse, Draco explicaria para Dumbledore e o diretor entenderia. Mas... O que ele explicaria? Ginny sentia a cabeça girar com tantas dúvidas. O que Draco tinha feito?

Essa pergunta foi feita no momento seguinte por uma Hermione um tanto aliviada por ter conseguido mudar o rumo daquela conversa:

\- Ginny... O que você acha que aconteceu? O que você _viu_ acontecer?

Ginny pensou por um momento.

\- Eu vi...– ela começou lentamente – Draco voou muito rápido na minha direção... Esbarrou em mim...

\- Você acha que ele tinha visto o pomo ou algo assim, e acabou esbarrando em você sem querer por causa da tempestade? Quer dizer, isso não seria tão impossível assim, você lembra como o tempo estava _realmente_ feio, caiu um raio no campo e tudo...

Um raio no campo? Bom, isso explicava o clarão que Ginny tinha visto. Mas... Ainda assim...

\- Não... Não acho que tenha sido nada disso. Ele parecia... Tudo foi muito rápido, mas ele parecia saber muito bem onde estava indo... E... E ele estava apavorado, Hermione! O rosto dele...

Hermione arregalou os olhos, assustada:

\- Apavorado? Mas por que ele estaria apavorado?

\- Eu não sei! Parecia que ele estava vendo alguma coisa além de mim, como se eu estivesse em perigo! Será que não tinha nenhum jogador da sonserina vindo por trás pra me derrubar da vassoura? Isso é que certamente _não_ seria tão impossível assim, nunca vi um jogo tão sujo na minha vida!

\- Ginny... Não tinha ninguém atrás de você...

\- Então eu não sei o que aconteceu! – falou a garota, exaltada – A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que o Draco _não_ estava tentando me derrubar da vassoura!

\- Eu também não acho que estivesse. Mas você tem que admitir que é estranho. E os meninos, que desconfiam do Malfoy até se ele comer uma colher de mingau de aveia a menos no café da manhã, obviamente têm _certeza_ que ele atacou você. E convenhamos... Você vai ter dificuldade de provar que isso não aconteceu, já que nem você sabe o que realmente houve.

Ginny ficou irritada, mas por saber que Hermione tinha razão. Tentou mais uma vez puxar pela memória para ver se conseguia acrescentar algum dado àquela história confusa. Draco voando rápido... Apavorado... A colisão... Mas...

\- AH! - fez Ginny, assustando Hermione .

\- O que foi? Você lembrou? - perguntou a garota, ansiosa.

\- Depois que ele esbarrou em mim e eu comecei a cair, ele voltou e me jogou de volta na vassoura, Hermione!

\- O que... Você tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! Ele voltou, ainda mais apavorado, me pegou no ar e me jogou de volta na vassoura, agora eu me lembro!

\- Ginny, me desculpa, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Você pode estar _pensando_ que viu isso, mas... Talvez você _queira_ tanto que tenha acontecido isso que...

\- Eu _não_ estou delirando, Hermione! Estou te dizendo que aconteceu!

\- Mas isso é impossível! – exclamou Hermione, exaltada – Como ele poderia ter feito isso? Isso exigiria um reflexo incrível, algo acima do...

\- Então o Draco tem esse reflexo. – interrompeu Ginny, teimosamente – Porque foi isso que ele fez.

Hermione agora estava decididamente espantada.

\- Mas Ginny... Você sabe que ninguém vai acreditar nisso, não é?

\- Dumbledore vai. - afirmou a garota, categórica. - Até parece que ele não está mais do que acostumado com acontecimentos estranhos e impossíveis envolvendo alunos dele. - acrescentou, lançando um olhar significativo à amiga.

A isso, Hermione não teve resposta. Então optou por continuar perguntando:

\- Mas e depois? Por que você caiu outra vez?

\- Realmente não sei. – disse Ginny, pensativa – Mas eu senti uma coisa esquisita... Como se estivesse sendo puxada... Mas não entendo, o vento não estava _tão_ forte assim...

\- Ahn... - disse Hermione, voltando a parecer hesitante – Os meninos acham que isso foi o Malfoy enfeitiçando você.

\- AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! - Ginny gritou, perdendo a paciência.

\- Ginny! Shhh! – repreendeu-a Hermione – Você quer que Harry e Ron saibam que você está acordada e venham te encher de perguntas?

Ginny tratou de se controlar:

\- Mas como é que _pode_? O Draco não estava nem na minha linha de visão quando eu caí pela segunda vez! Será que não é óbvio que se ele quisesse me enfeitiçar teria sido mais fácil quando ele estava colado em mim? Aliás... Onde foi ele naquela hora? Pareceu desaparecer tão de repente...

Dessa vez Hermione estava definitivamente embaraçada.

\- Bem... É que Harry achou que Malfoy tinha derrubado você, então ele... hum... ficou um pouco irritado e... e lançou um feitiço no Malfoy.

Dessa vez Ginny não teve energias nem para reagir. Ficou olhando para Hermione numa espécie de desespero desolado.

\- Mas não se preocupe, – acrescentou Mione, rapidamente – ele está bem, conseguiu lançar uma espécie de feitiço imobilizante em si mesmo quando estava a centímetros do chão. E aí... Aí você estava caindo de novo, e de repente estava nas lonas, e elas amorteceram sua queda.

\- Deixa eu entender... - disse Ginny, parecendo ter uma dificuldade imensa em manter a voz controlada – Harry lançou um feitiço no Draco. Draco estava... provavelmente _um tantinho_ ocupado tentando não cair da própria vassoura pra poder ficar me lançando feitiços. Ele mesmo não morreu por algum milagre. _E mesmo assim eles acham que foi ele?_

Hermione simplesmente deu de ombros, como quem diz "Fazer o quê?".

Ginny não sabia o que fazer. Certamente o irmão e Harry fariam uma tempestade de perguntas a ela sobre o acontecido, e ela não tinha provas para defender Draco. Mas ao mesmo tempo recusava-se a fingir que acreditava na mais remota possibilidade de ele ser culpado. O que diria?

Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos da amiga quando disse:

\- Escuta, Ginny... Eu acho melhor você fingir que não lembra de nada, que bateu a cabeça com muita força ou algo do tipo. Você não vai conseguir provar que não foi o Malfoy, e qualquer coisa que diga pra defender ele vai parecer incrivelmente suspeito.

\- Eu sei! – disse Ginny, angustiada – Mas é um absurdo tão grande, Hermione! Eu simplesmente tenho certeza de que não foi ele, e vou ficar fingindo que não lembro de nada feito uma covarde!

\- Isso não é covardia nenhuma. Você está só se preservando, e ao Malfoy também. Duvido que ele fosse querer que você expusesse a vocês dois defendendo ele sem base nenhuma pra isso. E, se você estiver certa, Dumbledore vai saber da verdade, não é? Então não vai acontecer realmente nada ao Malfoy. Ele só vai ficar com a ficha ainda mais suja pro pessoal aqui da Grifinória, mas, cá entre nós, você acha que ele vai se importar com isso?

\- Até parece que você não conhece o Harry. Ele não vai sossegar enquanto não descobrir alguma coisa sobre o Draco. E se ele procurar bem, pode ser que encontre mais do que deseja... E certamente bemmais do que _eu_ gostaria.

\- Sobre isso, eu só posso aconselhar a você que tome uma dose extra de cuidado quando for se encontrar com o Malfoy. Porque eu continuo achando...

Mas o que exatamente Hermione continuava achando Ginny nunca chegou a descobrir, porque nesse exato momento a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu e entraram Harry e Ron, ambos num misto de preocupação e fúria.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam numa espécie de cumplicidade desolada. Ginny não teve outra escolha a não ser seguir o conselho da amiga, e deixou os dois frustrados ao dizer, não menos que umas 12 vezes, que simplesmente não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. Isso não os impediu de culparem Draco, e ela teve que se fingir de surda para não ter um chilique com as hipóteses cada vez mais absurdas que Harry e Ron levantavam.

Ela achava que não ia mais conseguir se segurar quando Madame Pomfrey, apoplética, surgiu no quarto e expulsou todo mundo, dizendo que Ginny precisava de descanso e jamais o teria se não fosse deixada em paz.

E em paz ela foi deixada, embora sua mente não se sentisse da mesma forma. Muitas dúvidas ainda a assolavam. O que Draco tinha visto e que o deixou tão apavorado, a ponto de derrubá-la da vassoura sem querer? Como ele conseguira ser tão rápido a ponto de devolvê-la à vassoura e ainda se safar do feitiço lançado por Harry? Que força estranha fizera com que ela fosse novamente puxada para fora da vassoura? E como ela fora milagrosamente parar nas lonas?

O fato de não ter a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas e não poder ter Draco por perto para responder pelo menos algumas delas impediu Ginny de dormir por um bom tempo, atormentada pela certeza de que havia algo acontecendo, algo que era no mínimo anormal... E talvez sinistro.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, Ginny teve um sonho estranho. Estava tudo escuro, e ela ouvia passos atrás dela. De repente, viu o rosto apavorado de Draco gritando a ela que corresse. Ela tentou, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Viu um vulto ao longe... Harry! Aliviada, ela gritou a ele que viesse ajudá-la a escapar de quem a perseguia, pois não conseguia se mexer. Harry estendeu a mão, como se quisesse alcançá-la, e milagrosamente as pernas de Ginny voltaram a funcionar. Ela começou a correr na direção da mão de Harry... De repente ela ouviu uma voz: "Não vá por aí, senhorita, não vá por aí!" Um elfo doméstico... Dobby? Mas a voz não parecia a de Dobby. Era uma voz mais velha. E também por que Dobby não iria querer que ela fosse até Harry? Então o rosto do garoto foi iluminado, e ela viu... Não era Harry. Era Tom Riddle.

Ela acordou com o coração martelando suas costelas. Olhou ao redor, apavorada, demorando alguns segundos para se lembrar de que estava na enfermaria e que não havia mais ninguém a não ser ela lá. Convencendo-se aos poucos de que era um sonho, ela sentiu o coração voltando ao ritmo normal, ao mesmo tempo em que ordenava a si mesma que se controlasse para não ter uma crise nervosa.

Pelo resto da noite, ela dormiu muito mal, acordando de tempo em tempo com medo de que o pesadelo voltasse. Não havia no mundo ninguém que a aterrorizasse tanto quanto Riddle, o Voldemort adolescente que quase acabara com a vida de Ginny no primeiro ano da garota em Hogwarts. E ela não conseguia acreditar que sonhar com ele depois de tanto tempo fosse um bom sinal.

* * *

Draco resolveu aproveitar o tempo em que não podia estar com Ginevra – já que Potter e Weasley grudaram na entrada da Ala Hospitalar dia e noite como dois trasgos de segurança idiotas – para trabalhar na sua mais recente ideia. Porém, depois da euforia inicial pela fantástica descoberta, começou a se preocupar com alguns fatores. Como, por exemplo, sua orgulhosa namorada recusar tal forma de proteção.

Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de Ginevra protestando: "Não sou nenhuma donzela imbecil em perigo, Draco!" Mas ele não estava nem aí. Ou a convenceria ou a ludibriaria, o que fosse necessário para que ela não ficasse mais tão desprotegida, uma vez que estava fora de questão para ele sair caçando o "projeto de Comensal" por aí, sem a mínima pista de onde começar, como um grifinório estúpido.

Havia também um outro problema... Mas nesse ele não queria nem pensar. Da própria parte, tinha certeza. Mas será que ela... Não, definitivamente não pensaria nisso agora. Ah, que diabo, não havia nada no livro dizendo que o feitiço só funcionaria se as duas partes pensassem da mesma forma, não é? Pelo menos ele sabia que seria útil para o que ele precisava. E isso era a única, a _única_ coisa que importava. Nenhum outro fator faria _diferença_...

Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para o feitiço. Não adiantaria nada ficar se preocupando com coisas inúteis agora. Terminaria o encantamento. Convenceria Ginevra. Inventando qualquer história se fosse preciso. Ponto final.

* * *

Sentado em seu escritório, Dumbledore leu pela quarta vez a mesma página do "Magias antigas de proteção" _._ A cada nova leitura, sentia-se mais convencido de que chegara à conclusão certa. Tudo fazia sentido. Quer dizer... Quase tudo. Ele ainda precisava de algumas confirmações para aceitar a teoria como verdadeira. Mas poucas vezes na vida enganara-se em deduções semelhantes. Porém não foram todas as que, como agora, torcia tanto para estar correto.

Olhou para o relógio. Já passava da uma da manhã e ele não percebera.

\- É... – suspirou ele, enquanto recolhia algo parecendo um grande fio prateado e colocava em um frasquinho – Não resta muito mais a fazer agora senão falar com Narcissa Malfoy. E não adianta ficar pensando nisso se não vou lá nesse exato momento.

Depois riu de si mesmo. "Falando com as paredes...", pensou. "Mais uma prova de que eu estou irremediavelmente velho. Talvez Severus se convença então."

* * *

No domingo, Ginny teve uma dificuldade imensa em convencer Madame Pomfrey de que estava bem e não precisava de nem mais um minuto confinada na Ala Hospitalar. Para fortalecer seu argumento, atribuiu as próprias olheiras e palidez à péssima noite que passara na enfermaria, afirmando categoricamente que, se estivesse em seu próprio quarto, teria dormido muito melhor.

É claro que ela sabia que o sonho com Tom Riddle a teria atormentado e arruinado sua noite de sono em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Mas não podia suportar a ideia de ficar trancada na Ala Hospitalar, recebendo apenas as visitas que convinham a Harry e Ron, cujo conceito de "conveniente" certamente não incluiria Draco.

Depois de vários minutos de insistência da garota, Madame Pomfrey resolveu permitir que ela saísse da enfermaria, não sem antes fazê-la prometer sumariamente que passaria praticamente o dia todo repousando na própria cama.

Promessa que Ginny não tinha intenção alguma de cumprir, uma vez que ficar em seu quarto a impediria de fazer o que mais desejava no momento: ver Draco. Ela soubera que ele não havia sido expulso, o que já era alguma coisa, mas estava ansiosa para saber exatamente o que havia acontecido e o que o namorado havia conversado com Dumbledore.

O único inconveniente nisso tudo era que ela nunca sabia onde e como encontrar Draco. Agora que havia parado para pensar nisso, era um absurdo. Os dois agora namoravam "oficialmente", mas continuavam tendo que se encontrar por sorte em determinados corredores, ou fazer sinais discretos um para o outro durante as refeições combinando lugares em que poderiam ficar juntos, ou despistarem os amigos e se encontrarem em Hogsmeade... Será que não havia uma forma de mudar isso?

Ginny não tinha coruja. Draco não usava esse método para se comunicar com ela, pois Pandora, sua bela coruja negra, certamente chamaria uma atenção indesejada no dormitório feminino. Nessas horas Ginny adoraria ter um... Como era mesmo o nome? Um _telefone celular_ , era isso. Um aparelho que os trouxas usavam para se comunicar e que podiam carregar para onde quisessem. Dean Thomas sempre falava que seria extremamente útil que alguns dispositivos trouxas funcionassem em Hogwarts, e agora Ginny concordava com ele.

De qualquer forma, só daria certo se a pessoa com quem se quer comunicar também tivesse um celular, e ela duvidava que Draco aceitaria utilizar qualquer método trouxa, por mais útil que fosse. Começou a cogitar a hipótese de usar moedas encantadas com o Feitiço do Proteu, método de comunicação brilhante que Hermione havia utilizado no ano anterior para a AD. Será que Draco saberia fazer o feitiço? Ela ficou pensando nessa possibilidade, enquanto virava no corredor preferido dos dois, na vaga esperança de que o namorado estivesse por lá.

Mais tarde, Ginny nem soube dizer por quê ficou tão surpresa ao realmente deparar com ele no local. Normalmente, ela faria alguma piadinha insinuando que ele sentira tanto a falta dela que resolvera fazer plantão no corredor até ela resolver aparecer. Mas, na hora, não pensou em nada disso. A surpresa em vê-lo somada às inúmeras dúvidas e preocupações na cabeça de Ginny dissiparam qualquer vestígio de humor sarcástico que pudesse lhe ocorrer.

Ele, como da última vez que fizera ao vê-la depois de ela ter corrido um grande perigo, não disse nada, somente se aproximou e abraçou-a com força. Ginny gostava tanto quando ele fazia isso... Talvez porque fosse raro... Normalmente Draco preferia beijos súbitos e abrasadores... Mas por alguns instantes ela se permitiu ficar lá, simplesmente se deixando envolver pelos braços dele, os braços que a faziam ter a sensação de que nada estava errado no mundo, ainda que Draco não fosse nenhum estereótipo de herói...

Depois de algum tempo assim e alguns beijos de bônus, eles se separaram, e Draco olhou-a como se estivesse procurando algum ferimento nela. Verificando se ela estava realmente bem. Ela sentiu que não conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo sem perguntar:

\- Draco, o que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou. Sabia que isso aconteceria, sabia que ela o questionaria. Mas definitivamente o tom de Ginevra não era o de quem acreditava na hipótese absurda de ele ter tentado atacá-la, então se sentiu mais tranquilo para responder:

\- Eu sinceramente não sei. Ou, pelo menos, não sei _como_ aconteceu. Você se lembra de ter visto um raio cair no campo? Na hora que eu já tinha esbarrado em você?

Ela não se lembrava exatamente do raio... Mas lembrava de um clarão no céu, que na hora não soube identificar o que era... E Hermione tinha falado no tal raio depois. Mas não sabia como isso tinha a ver com os acontecimentos do jogo.

\- Lembro. O que é que tem isso?

\- Bem... Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer agora vai parecer impossível, Ginevra, mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim, porque é a mais pura verdade.

Ela esperou, um pouco assustada.

\- Eu vi que aquele raio ia cair... Cair muito perto de onde você estava antes de eu tirar você do caminho. O problema é que eu me comportei feito um trouxa estúpido em vez de te desviar com um feitiço, como Dumbledore teve a bondade de me lembrar, embora com palavras mais gentis. E o raio de fato caiu, como você sabe. Só que eu imagino que você estivesse muito ocupada caindo da vassoura pra perceber onde exatamente ele tinha caído.

Ele tinha razão. _Era_ impossível. Mas de alguma forma ela tinha certeza de que se tratava da verdade. Embora isso não a impedisse de ficar ainda mais assustada.

\- Draco! Isso é... _Como_ você pode ter visto isso? Eu não...

\- Pode poupar seu fôlego. Essa pergunta nem Dumbledore parecia saber responder, quanto mais eu. Só sei que eu vi, e foi o que me permitiu salvar você. Você estaria morta agora se eu não tivesse te tirado do caminho... De qualquer forma, eu acabei esbarrando em você com força demais, e te derrubei eu mesmo da vassoura. Claro que eu voltei na mesma hora e te joguei de volta... Só que o imbecil do Potter achou que eu estava te atacando, lançou um feitiço em mim e me jogou pra fora da vassoura, como você já deve ter ficado sabendo, se não viu na hora. E como eu consegui lançar um contrafeitiço em mim mesmo, em pleno ar, a tempo, é outra pergunta que por enquanto está sem resposta.

Era tudo exageradamente impossível, Ginny sabia. Até para um mundo onde magia era algo casual. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela não duvidou nem por um instante das palavras de Draco. Ficou assombrada demais para fazer qualquer comentário. Mas acreditou nele.

\- Agora sou eu quem precisa de uma resposta sua, Ginevra. – disse Draco, repentinamente mais sério – Você se lembra de ter sentido algo estranho na sua segunda queda, quando eu já tinha colocado você de volta na vassoura?

Ginny arregalou os olhos para mais essa. Como Draco sabia...?

\- É importante, Ginny. Eu preciso que você me diga, e depois eu explico por que perguntei.

Era apenas a segunda vez que Draco usava o apelido dela, do qual ele já tinha dito mil vezes que não gostava. Ginny imaginou que fosse uma forma de demonstrar a gravidade da situação.

\- Eu... Pra falar a verdade senti. Parecia que tinha algo ou alguém me puxando, não era o vento, eu não... Draco, o que _foi_?

Quando obteve a confirmação de Ginny, Draco fechou os olhos, como que reconhecendo a derrota. Então Pansy estava certa. Havia mesmo sido um atentado.

\- A Pansy já tinha feito com que eu acreditasse na possibilidade, mas depois do que você me disse, eu tenho certeza. Não foi um acidente, Ginevra. Pelo menos não a última parte, em que você caiu aparentemente sem motivo nenhum, quando eu tinha _certeza_ de ter te colocado na vassoura direito. Foi um atentado. Alguém tentou te derrubar daquela vassoura.

Até mesmo Ginny ficou espantada com a falta de surpresa que seu cérebro demonstrou. Agora que Draco tinha dito, era tão óbvio que parecia que ela soubera disso o tempo todo. Isso explicava tanta coisa!... A sensação estranhíssima de ser puxada... O estado de inquietude em que ficara depois... A certeza de que havia algo errado... O sonho com Tom Riddle... Um atentado. É _claro_.

\- Draco, quem você acha que foi?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com essa pergunta. Então não haveria resistência por parte dela em aceitar essa teoria? Será que ela já desconfiava disso também? Isso significaria que as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis do que ele estava pensando?

\- Esse é o problema... Eu não sei. Não faço ideia. Não tenho a menor pista. E não vou ficar caçando ele ou ela por aí sem nem saber por onde começar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não vou permitir que algo assim aconteça novamente.

Ginny franziu a testa. Algo no discurso de Draco não estava combinando.

\- Do que você está falando, Draco? O que é que você não vai _permitir?_

\- Eu não vou deixar você desprotegida novamente, Ginevra. Por mais que eu não saiba ainda que força estranha me permitiu fazer essas coisas impossíveis, foi o que me possibilitou salvar você.

Uma parte de Ginny ficou decididamente irritada por Draco achar que ela era algum tipo de bonequinha frágil que precisa de constante proteção.

A outra parte ficou apreensiva. O tom de Draco não sugeria a postura "eu sou o herói do mundo" de Harry, o que era bom. Mas ao mesmo tempo... A excitação dele por perceber que estava, no momento, dotado de poderes superiores era visível, pelo menos para ela. Algo bastante sonserino, portanto, teoricamente normal. Ainda assim...

\- Draco... – começou ela, lentamente – Você mesmo disse que não sabe a origem ou o motivo desses seus poderes sobrenaturais. Então, como pode ter certeza de que é algo bom, algo de que você deve tirar proveito assim, indiscriminadamente?

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente:

\- E lá vamos nós... Você também quer que eu fique preocupado, curioso, ou seja lá o quê, com os comos e porquês, quando eu salvei a minha vida e a sua por causa desses poderes? Já me basta o Blaise!

\- Porque o Blaise é uma pessoa sensata, Draco! E você nem ao menos...

\- Não me interessa! – cortou ele, exaltado – Não me interessa mesmo, Ginevra! Não me importo nem um pouco se esses poderes foram um presente de Deus ou do Diabo, se me ajudarem a salvar você!

Ginny não conseguiu responder imediatamente. Um calorzinho agradável subiu pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao rosto, parecendo até deslocado em meio àquela situação tensa. Ela nunca tinha visto Draco com aquele olhar obsessivo antes, e era por causa dela... Pela segurança dela...

Ele também pareceu perceber que tinha passado um pouco da conta, pois foi num tom de voz bem mais calmo que acrescentou:

\- E não precisa ficar tão preocupada com isso. Você acha que Dumbledore não está nesse momento tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo? E não tenho certeza se ele pensa que é algo ruim, pois ele mesmo não me deu nenhum desses conselhos de prudência. Pelo contrário, ele parecia querer mudar o rumo da conversa toda hora que o assunto chegava perto das minhas "habilidades". Tenho certeza que ele não quis chamar atenção pra isso agora, porque nem ele sabe o que é, mas se estivesse preocupado, ele diria, não? Diria as mesmas bobagens que você e o Blaise disseram.

Esse argumento era válido, Ginny tinha que admitir. Se desconfiasse que havia algo errado, Dumbledore não diria? A não ser que não confiasse no que Draco poderia fazer com essa informação... Ou o pai dele. Esse pensamento trouxe um arrepio involuntário a Ginny, e fez com que ela não conseguisse ficar calada:

\- Draco, foi você mesmo que me disse uma vez que seu pai te ensinava Artes das Trevas desde pequeno. Você não acha que ele pode ter feito alguma coisa com você na época, alguma coisa que possa estar se manifestando agora?

Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz:

\- Ginevra, se o meu pai fizesse alguma coisa comigo envolvendo Artes das Trevas, não seria me dotar de poderes pra salvar uma pessoa, pode ter certeza disso. Seria algo bem mais sinistro. Não, isso não é coisa dele. E também não acho que tem a ver com Artes das Trevas. Eu sei reconhecer alguns sinais de Artes das Trevas, e definitivamente não estou captando nenhum agora. Na verdade, pra mim parece tudo normal na hora que eu estou fazendo... Com a exceção de que é impossível.

\- Certo. E como você pretende usar isso pra me proteger? Por acaso você acha que consegue adivinhar _quando_ exatamente eu vou estar em perigo? Da última vez era um jogo de quadribol, Draco, e você é do time da Sonserina. É só por isso que você estava lá.

\- Não, eu não consigo adivinhar, e é justamente esse pequeno inconveniente que eu pretendo superar. E pra isso, eu preciso que você se encontre comigo hoje à noite, às 11 e meia. Pode ser aqui mesmo.

\- Às 11 e meia? Por que não agora? Draco, eu não estou...

\- Venha hoje à noite, e eu prometo que você vai entender. Agora, eu não vou dizer mais nada.

Enfim, a curiosidade acabou vencendo o medo de Ginny. Ela queria muito saber o que Draco estava aprontando, e concordou.

Não foi exatamente fácil despistar os amigos e colegas da Grifinória. Especialmente seu irmão Ron. Ela precisou fingir que ia dormir e subir para o dormitório feminino, onde os meninos não podiam entrar. Uma vez lá, ela ainda demorou um pouco para agir, por causa de Hermione e as colegas do quarto. Mas algo dizia a ela que não podia se atrasar. Então, aproveitando um momento de sorte em que se viu sozinha, colocou um volume na própria cama para parecer que estava dormindo, montou na vassoura e saiu voando pela janela, torcendo para encontrar a torre certa.

Ainda bem que ela tinha alguns minutos providenciais, pois por duas vezes saiu em uma janela que não pretendia. Na terceira, ela acertou, e, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer barulho e, assim, atrair Filch ou Madame Nora, alcançou o corredor certo. Estava cerca de 5 minutos adiantada, mas Draco já estava lá. Ela não se surpreendeu com isso.

Ele não falou muito. Apenas pegou-a pela mão e guiou-a pelo caminho que obviamente já conhecia.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram à Torre de Astronomia, onde parecia ser o destino final dos dois. Ginny estava para perguntar a Draco por que ele não tinha marcado ali logo de uma vez, mas a resposta ficou clara para ela assim que entraram. Se por caso tivesse chegado antes dele, ela não suportaria a curiosidade sem investigar um pouco.

Havia alguns objetos dispostos pelo chão da torre, dentro de um círculo desenhado com... giz? Era um feitiço, ao que parecia, mas não se faziam mais feitiços assim hoje em dia, faziam?

Draco pareceu ler os pensamentos dela, pois deu o sorriso torto que Ginny amava, e disse:

\- É, um tanto antiquado, não? Eu também achei. Mas é um feitiço muitíssimo antigo, e o mais poderoso e adequado para o momento, então não posso reclamar.

\- Que feitiço é esse?

Houve uma breve hesitação, tão breve que Ginny chegou a questionar se teria realmente acontecido, antes de Draco responder:

\- Achei em um livro que Flitwick indicou. Um pouco complexo para explicar agora, mas é basicamente um feitiço de proteção. Vai permitir que eu saiba se você estiver em perigo.

Ginny não sabia o motivo, mas não acreditava totalmente em Draco. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

\- Como funciona exatamente, Draco?

\- Bem, um dos pontos principais, e mais clichês, é que tem que ser realizado à meia-noite, então temos pouco tempo. Você confia em mim?

Ele não estava sendo justo. Não estava jogando limpo e Ginny sabia disso. Tudo bem que, fosse o que fosse, a garota não conseguia acreditar que não fosse para o bem dela. Mas ainda assim... Ele não comandaria tudo tão facilmente.

\- Draco, eu confio. Mas você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso. Eu preciso pelo menos de um pouco mais de informação, entende? Não tenho ideia nem de que tipo de feitiço você está falando.

\- Como eu disse, não dá pra explicar tudo agora, Ginevra. – disse Draco, com indisfarçável impaciência – É um feitiço antigo de proteção, baseado em conexões... afetivas. Eu pretendo pegar a minha corrente com o anel e encantá-la de forma a ser avisado caso algo aconteça com você. Assim eu vou... _meio que sentir_ se você estiver em perigo, entende?

\- Mais ou menos. Por que a corrente? Como é esse negócio de conexão afetiva?

Dessa vez Ginny teve certeza que Draco hesitou antes de responder. Definitivamente ele estava editando alguma coisa.

\- A corrente é o símbolo do meu compromisso com você, e uma prova da sua conexão afetiva comigo. E eu a uso direto, o que é fundamental para que o feitiço funcione. – respondeu ele.

\- Do jeito que você está falando, nem parece fazer diferença eu estar aqui ou mesmo ter conhecimento desse feitiço. – disse Ginny, desconfiada.

\- Claro. Eu não cheguei na parte principal, que é a que você precisa vir pro meio do círculo pro feitiço funcionar. Sem você, tudo isso que eu fiz aqui é inútil. - E antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa, acrescentou: – E eu não estava brincando quanto à meia-noite. Faltam menos de 7 minutos. Eu não vou te obrigar, mas esperava que você confiasse em mim o suficiente para me deixar fazer um simples feitiço que vai me deixar bem mais tranquilo.

Ah... O jogo sujo de novo. Draco podia ser tão _manipulador_ quando queria... E o pior é que funcionou, pelo menos em parte. Ginny não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada.

\- Draco, eu já disse que confio em você. E não foram poucas vezes. Eu quero algumas informações, só isso. Então, deixa eu ver se entendi: você encanta a corrente, continua usando ela como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se eu estiver em perigo, você descobre. É mais ou menos isso?

\- Mais ou menos isso, sim. Podemos agora? Cinco minutos.

Ginny pensou por um breve momento. Cinco minutos. Isso significaria que Draco não teria muito tempo para argumentações caso ela sugerisse... Certo.

\- Ok, então. – o rosto dele começou a se desanuviar, mas ela completou: – Com uma condição.

\- E lá vamos nós _outra vez._ Que condição, Ginevra? – perguntou ele, com óbvio esforço para manter a calma.

\- Que você encante a minha e venha para o círculo também. Assim eu também fico sabendo se você estiver em perigo.

\- E que bem faria isso? Por acaso você também está dotada de habilidades que não me contou?

\- Não, mas é bem mais justo, não é? Pode ser que eu esteja em perigo sem nem mesmo saber, e aí você vai se colocar em perigo porque eu estou em perigo, e _mesmo assim_ eu não vou ficar sabendo de nada. Por outro lado, se eu souber que _você_ está em perigo, como eu conheço você o suficiente pra saber que você não se arriscaria à toa, eu posso concluir que talvez _eu_ esteja em perigo. E assim fico mais alerta.

Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido. Tinha consciência do quão confuso havia soado, e de que Draco certamente percebera a manobra. Mas viu no rosto dele que, provavelmente graças ao tempo limitado, vencera.

\- Ah, merda. Certo então. Vem aqui, pro meio do círculo. Anda, temos quatro minutos.

Bem mais satisfeita, ela foi para o lugar que o namorado havia indicado, ao lado dele. Estava começando a gostar dessa história de feitiço antigo de proteção...

\- Certo. – disse ele, enquanto arrumava alguns objetos numa nova disposição em torno dos dois. – Me dá a sua corrente.

Enquanto retirava a corrente, Ginny passou os olhos rapidamente pelo círculo e viu que lá estavam objetos como a esfera encantada de fogo e gelo, presente que ela havia dado a ele no último Natal, uma foto dos dois que havia sido tirada por um ambulante em Hogsmeade, por insistência dela (ele sequer parecia ter gostado e Ginny nunca imaginou que tivesse uma cópia), e uma série de plantas, sementes e outras coisas que ela não soube identificar, mas concluiu que fossem necessárias para o feitiço dar certo. Num arroubo de inspiração, ela retirou o pingente de prata com a pequena serpente de esmeralda que Draco havia dado de presente a ela em seus 14 anos e que ela havia pendurado na correntinha junto com o anel, e jogou no círculo antes de entregar a corrente a ele.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e ela explicou:

\- Bem, você não tinha preparado tudo pensando em fazer o feitiço em você mesmo também, não é? Então, se o meu presente pra você vai, de alguma forma, servir pra te avisar da minha situação de perigo, achei que um presente seu pra mim teria o mesmo efeito, para a _sua situação de perigo_.

Ele não resistiu e sorriu torto.

\- Você pensa em tudo, não é? Ok, então. Acho que agora está quase pronto. Só falta... Bom, vou ter que improvisar aqui.

Ele tirou a própria corrente, pegou a de Ginny e uniu-as com um gesto da varinha. O ato fez emitir uma fraca luz azulada. Por um instante, não aconteceu mais nada. Ginny já ia perguntar o que ele estava esperando, quando viu Draco olhar para o próprio relógio. Ah, ele estava esperando os últimos minutos passarem.

Depois do que pareceram séculos para Ginny devido à ansiedade em que se encontrava, Draco começou a dizer algumas palavras em latim, num latim que parecia mais velho que o mundo. Eram palavras que Ginny nunca tinha ouvido antes. Não tinha a menor ideia do que significavam, mas a força que emanava delas era óbvia.

Sincronizada com a última palavra dita por Draco, foi ouvida a primeira badalada da meia-noite no relógio do castelo. E então algo aconteceu.

Ginny sentiu como se uma força invisível a impelisse para perto de Draco. Ele sentiu a mesma coisa, e logo os dois estavam grudados, e as mãos que estenderam por reflexo para não se chocarem um no outro pareceram se entrelaçar automaticamente. A luz azulada que as correntes unidas na mão do garoto emitiam, antes débil, agora estava extremamente forte e brilhante. Depois de parecer se estender por toda a torre, ela passou a envolver somente o círculo onde estavam os dois, deixando todo o resto em completa escuridão. Os objetos no chão refulgiam e nunca pareceram tão mágicos. Tudo parecia acontecer em uma outra dimensão.

Draco e Ginny sentiram como se houvesse água fria espalhando-se pelos dedos das mãos e dos pés, molhando seus cabelos, descendo por suas costas. Por alguma razão, a sensação não era incômoda. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de sentir calor antes, mas a temperatura baixa era de repente muito bem-vinda. Refrescante. E essa não era a única experiência agradável que estavam tendo.

Draco nunca havia tomado _Felix Felicis_ na vida, mas imaginou que a sensação devia ser parecida. Ou não, provavelmente o que ele estava sentindo agora era melhor. De repente, todos os receios do garoto pareceram tolos. Aquilo era a única coisa certa no mundo, e Ginevra era a única pessoa real que existia. E ela estava ali. Com ele. E nada poderia ser mais...

A palavra não era "perfeito". E sim _óbvio_. Tão certo que chegava a ser óbvio. Ele sentiu vontade de rir. E não viu motivo para não fazer isso. Não se lembrava de ter tido um apelo tão forte pelo riso alguma vez na vida. Quando olhou para o lado, para sua surpresa, Ginevra estava rindo tanto quanto ele. Ele tratou de gravar a expressão de alegria que viu no rosto dela bem fundo em sua mente. Para nunca esquecer, no caso de algum dia precisar produzir um Patrono.

Depois de algum tempo nesse estado de enlevo, a luz se extinguiu de repente, desfazendo a aura fantástica que os envolvia e voltando a sala na torre à iluminação comum por velas, e o círculo no chão era apenas um círculo no chão. Draco e Ginny começaram a examinar a si mesmos, procurando sinais da água que haviam sentido, mas não havia nada. Eles estavam completamente secos. Tudo havia sido uma ilusão provocada pelo feitiço, uma ilusão intensa e extasiante.

Mas alguns efeitos dela ainda permaneciam. Ginny se sentia diferente, como se tivesse passado por uma experiência fora do corpo e nunca mais fosse voltar a ser a mesma pessoa. Não que isso fosse de alguma forma ruim. Ela se sentia revigorada, fortalecida. Será que aquilo era normal?

Não sabia. Mas não estava com vontade de raciocinar agora. Agora só queria mais daquela sensação maravilhosa que ela não sabia descrever o que era. Só queria mais dos braços de Draco ao seu redor fazendo-a se sentir a pessoa mais protegida do mundo. Só queria mais dele murmurando em seu ouvido "Obrigado, minha Ginevra, obrigado...", pois nunca meras palavras tiveram o poder de fazê-la tão feliz.

Ela só queria um pouco mais daquilo, antes que tivesse que voltar para o mundo real.

* * *

 **N/A: Ois! Ainda não foi dessa vez que descobrimos a resposta para as habilidades do Draco, mas no próximo tudo já começa a ficar mais claro. Quanto a esse feitiço que Draco fez, guardem aí, ainda será bem importante. :)**

 **Cassiopee Naos:** É, como eu disse aí em cima, você acertou, tem algo diferente com ele sim... daqui a pouquinho você vai saber o que é! Já sobre a pessoa dos atentados, a resposta ainda demora um pouquinho. :) Eu curto a Pansy também, embora não apareça muito, eu sempre gosto de escrever as cenas em que ela aparece. Espero que o reencontro de Draco e Ginny tenha agradado você. E, mais uma vez, muito obrigada mesmo por seguir lendo, comentando e elogiando tão calorosamente. Significa demais pra mim, de verdade. Beijos mil!

 **KmileM:** Que bom que você gostou! Você e Cassiopee estão com palpite parecido... será que acertarão? No próximo capítulo as coisas começam a se esclarecer! Também amo Dumbledore, e amo escrever as cenas com ele! Baixa uma aura de sabedoria aqui hahaha! Mil beijos!

 **Beijos também a vocês pequenas sádicas que leem e não comentam hahaha, até o próximo!**

 **Bella**


	16. A pior lembrança de Kreacher

**Capítulo 16 – A pior lembrança de Kreacher**

Ela andava depressa, olhando furtivamente para os lados com medo de estar sendo seguida. Não devia ter concordado. Sabia que não devia. Era arriscado demais. Mas como podia negar? Não era como se realmente tivesse opção. Na verdade, deixara de ter opção há... "16 anos, 8 meses e alguns dias... Ou 9 meses a mais do que isso.", pensou, não conseguindo conter um leve sorriso. Às vezes, como agora, essa única escolha que fizera e que lhe tirara tantas outras também custava muitos riscos. Ainda assim, não conseguia se arrepender. Nunca conseguiria. Todas as vezes que olhava para ele, ela lembrava por quê tudo valia a pena.

Chegou ao local combinado com meia hora de atraso. Talvez tivesse a esperança de que assim o homem desistiria. "Que tolice a minha", pensou, com uma risada amarga. É claro que ele já estava lá, e nem ao menos parecia chateado por ter sido deixado esperando por tanto tempo. Pelo contrário. Pareceu extremamente satisfeito em vê-la. Como se fossem velhos amigos. Será que ele nunca mudaria?

\- Minha cara, fico muito feliz que tenha vindo. Por um tempo, receei que tivesse mudado de ideia.

\- É, eu também. – ela riu novamente aquela risada curta e amarga. – Mas no fundo, você sabia que eu viria. Você sempre sabe tudo, não é? – disse ela, com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

\- Quem dera eu soubesse. Tantas coisas poderiam ser evitadas...

\- Certo, certo, mas podemos ir direto ao assunto? – ela o cortou, olhando para os lados, novamente apreensiva – Você sabe muito bem por quê eu concordei em vir a esse lugar horrível a essa hora da noite, por isso não me faça perder tempo.

\- Claro, eu compreendo. Mas se você tem medo de ter sido seguida, fique tranquila. Acredito que eu teria notado se algum de seus... amigos estivesse por perto.

\- Por favor, podemos ir direto ao assunto? – ela repetiu, impaciente. – Você disse que queria falar comigo sobre o meu filho. Há algum problema com ele? Ou foi só uma desculpa pra me atrair até aqui por algum outro motivo? – ela olhou novamente para os lados ao dizer isso.

\- Eu não enganei você, Narcissa. E mesmo se eu tivesse intenção de fazer isso, nunca usaria uma desculpa tão baixa. Isso é função de Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais. – ela estremeceu ao ouvir o nome – É mesmo sobre o Draco que eu quero falar. Só que não há nenhum problema... Pelo menos eu espero que não.

\- Uma vez na vida, Dumbledore, não venha com tantas evasivas! O que há com o Draco?

\- Na verdade, essa é a pergunta que eu vim fazer a você. Já que pediu que fosse sem rodeios, muito bem. Gostaria de saber se você fez algum feitiço com o seu filho, ou relacionado a ele de alguma forma.

Narcissa pareceu extremamente chocada.

\- Como? O que você está insinuando? Como _ousa_ pensar que eu...

\- Esse é o problema de falar sem rodeios. – cortou Dumbledore, parecendo levemente chateado consigo mesmo – Eu nunca vou me acostumar, não sei fazer isso direito. Você me entendeu errado, Narcissa. Eu não quis dizer um feitiço _contra_ ele. Nada que fosse prejudicá-lo de alguma forma.

Ela o olhou, confusa:

\- Então o que você quis dizer? Por que está me perguntando isso? _O que exatamente está havendo com o Draco, Dumbledore_?

\- Draco está muitíssimo bem. Até demais. Reflexos, força, pensamentos... Tudo nele parece estar acima do nível aceitável para uma pessoa comum. Em resumo, ele parece estar desenvolvendo habilidades especiais.

Narcissa arregalou os olhos:

\- O quê? Como assim? Que tipo de habilidades?

Dumbledore sentiu-se um pouco desanimado com o espanto de Narcissa, porque era obviamente verdadeiro. Por um momento, ele teve _tanta_ certeza de que tinha sido ela...

\- Coisas que eu tenho percebido aqui e ali... Reflexos rápidos demais no quadribol... Uma melhora significativa nas notas na maioria das matérias... Feitiços excepcionalmente eficientes...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o olhar espantado de Narcissa transformou-se em arrogante:

\- Até aí, nada que eu não pudesse esperar do meu filho, Dumbledore. Ele sempre foi bom no quadribol, e a melhora nas notas e nos feitiços só prova que ele está ficando mais responsável e talentoso. Não pode ser somente pra falar disso que você me chamou aqui... – e ela olhou para os lados novamente.

Dumbledore hesitou. Devia falar mais ou não? Já que parecia claro que Narcissa não tinha realizado feitiço algum, talvez ele devesse deixar pra lá? Dizer que deviam ser só cismas de um velho, que ela não desse importância e fosse para casa?

Mas ele sabia que era arriscado fazer isso. Precisava incutir nela a seriedade da situação, para evitar que a notícia chegasse a Voldemort. Além do mais, talvez ela pudesse ter outras pistas. Se ele estava certo quanto à natureza do feitiço, mas não fora ela quem realizara, talvez algum parente ou amigo querido?

\- Você me ouviu? Vai dizer a verdade ou eu devo desaparatar daqui agora mesmo?

\- Me desculpe. Talvez eu realmente não tenha descrito bem a situação. Do jeito que eu coloquei, pode mesmo ter parecido que era apenas um rapaz excepcionalmente talentoso, o que, aliás, eu não duvido que Draco seja. Mas eu não estou falando de fatores comuns e corriqueiros. Estou falando, por exemplo, que seu filho salvou a vida de uma colega durante uma partida de quadribol, antecipando a queda de um raio no lugar em que ela estava. E, no mesmo jogo, ele foi derrubado da vassoura mas conseguiu evitar a própria queda lançando um feitiço em si mesmo em pleno ar. Depois, conseguiu salvar novamente a mesma colega, impedindo-a de cair da vassoura de uma altura de 17 metros simplesmente erguendo a mão.

Ele não havia dito que a colega em questão era Ginny Weasley. Nem que quem derrubara Draco da vassoura fora Harry Potter. Essas informações poderiam dar um tom desagradável à conversa. De qualquer forma, não foi necessário dizer mais nada. O choque nos olhos de Narcissa era a prova de que ela havia captado a essência.

\- Mas... isso é impossível, Dumbledore! Se isso se tratar da ideia que você faz de uma brincadeira, eu...

\- Minha cara, eu disse e repito: não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Não usaria um filho para atingir sua mãe. O que eu estou falando é a mais pura verdade.

\- Como? _Como_ pode ser verdade? Isso é... não pode... eu não...

Dessa vez, Dumbledore teve que aceitar a derrota. Narcissa não conseguia sequer articular uma frase coerente. Estava mais surpresa do que ele. Ela realmente não sabia de nada.

\- Eu também não sei como é possível. Chamei você aqui esperando que poderia esclarecer alguma coisa, o que claramente não aconteceu. Imaginei que se tratasse de algum feitiço de proteção, afinal, uma tragédia teria acontecido naquela escola se não fosse a interferência dele, uma tragédia na qual ele mesmo poderia ter morrido.

Ele tomou fôlego para seu último recurso:

\- Narcissa, você sabe o que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo. Está tão ciente da situação quanto eu. Dois estudantes quase foram mortos em Hogsmeade. E ontem Draco poderia ter morrido. Então, se você achar que pode ter alguma pista, eu realmente...

\- Mas do que você está falando? Você sabe muito bem de quem Draco é filho, Dumbledore! Ele não pode estar correndo perigo! – Narcissa já começava a se sentir perigosamente próxima de perder o controle.

\- Bem, tirando o fato de que Voldemort não deve estar assim tão satisfeito com o pai de Draco ultimamente... – ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos – …vamos tentar outro ângulo. Não estou dizendo que alguém tentou atacar o Draco. Mas ele estava no meio da confusão. E como conseguiu se defender tão bem, é a dúvida que eu vim trazer para você. Imaginei que você teria ainda mais interesse do que eu nessa situação.

\- É claro que eu tenho! Só não posso acreditar... Não consigo... Eu não sei, Dumbledore! Eu não fiz feitiço algum! Só posso ficar feliz por isso, já que salvou a vida do meu filho! Seria capaz de agradecer se soubesse quem foi!

\- Talvez algum parente? Um amigo querido? Por acaso Draco tem algum padrinho que poderia ter feito isso, ou...

O olhar e a voz de Narcissa esfriaram de repente:

\- É, o padrinho dele poderia... Se estivesse vivo. E não, não há nenhum outro parente ou amigo que faria algo assim.

\- Quem era esse padrinho? – Dumbledore perguntou, de repente ansioso. Ora, a descrição do feitiço era clara: podia, sim, se manifestar somente anos mais tarde!

Narcissa abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas um barulho, como um estampido, a distraiu. Ela praticamente pulou de susto e olhou para os lados, procurando a origem do som. Dumbledore puxou a varinha, também investigando, embora bem mais calmo do que ela.

\- Tem alguém aqui! – acusou ela.

\- Narcissa, acalme-se, eu...

\- Não! Você trouxe alguém com você, você quer...

\- Narcissa, eu já falei...

\- NÃO! Eu não acredito em você! Eu vim aqui para conversar sobre o Draco, e só o que ouvi foram absurdos e evasivas! Pra mim chega!

\- Espere!

A urgência na voz de Dumbledore conteve Narcissa por alguns instantes.

\- Acredito que nós dois concordamos, pelo menos, em não contar sobre essa conversa, ou o conteúdo dela, para ninguém?

Narcissa olhou-o por um breve instante. Quando falou, tanto sua voz quanto seu olhar eram frios, embora não revelassem como ela realmente se sentia:

\- Eu não sou burra, Dumbledore. Eu sei proteger meu filho e a mim também. É claro que, _de minha parte_ , ninguém vai saber de nada.

Ela deu uma última olhada para os lados e desaparatou, deixando para trás um Dumbledore desolado e certo de ter perdido alguma coisa importante. Quem seria o tal padrinho? Será que ele era a chave para o mistério? Não havia base nenhuma para essa teoria, então por que o diretor não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça?

Estava prestes a desaparatar também, resignado, quando sua intuição o parou novamente. Ou seria o discreto barulho que seus ouvidos sensíveis pelo silêncio da noite captaram? Tão rápido quanto certeiro, ele apontou a varinha para um beco próximo e disse, calmamente:

\- _Vita revelium._

Uma forte luz saiu da varinha de Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo em que um barulhinho como um ganido de uma criatura assustada fez-se ouvir no local onde o diretor havia mirado. Intrigado, ele foi verificar quem ou o que havia sido revelado com o feitiço. E quando teve a confirmação, teve que se parabenizar pela escolha da variação nas palavras utilizadas no encantamento: _Vita revelium_ no lugar de _Homenum revelium_. Nessas horas, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que ainda levava jeito para a coisa toda.

\- Olá, Kreacher. – disse ele, ainda com a mesma calma. – Acredito que não seja uma coincidência que trouxe você a esse beco escuro numa hora tão tardia?

\- Kreacher não estava espionando, não estava não! Kreacher gosta da senhorita Cissy, gosta sim, a senhorita Cissy é uma boa menina...

Disse isso alto e depois resmungou audivelmente:

\- Tentando atrair a senhorita Cissy, o que será que ele estava pretendendo, Kreacher não sabe...

\- Eu não disse que você estava espionando, Kreacher, e não estava pretendendo nada de errado. Você veio aqui por causa da senhorita Cissy, então?

\- Kreacher não sabe de nada, não sabe não... Kreacher só estava com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com a senhorita Cissy... A senhorita Cissy é uma boa menina! – repetiu ele e depois resmungou novamente: – Está espionando os segredos da família Black, é isso que ele está fazendo, e a pobrezinha da senhorita Cissy nem sabe de nada...

Dumbledore ficou de repente atento. "A pobrezinha da senhorita Cissy nem sabe de nada..." Fosse o que fosse que Narcissa não sabia, o mesmo não parecia se aplicar a Kreacher.

\- Sim, eu sei que ela é uma boa menina. – disse o diretor, fingindo que só tinha ouvido a primeira frase do elfo – E uma ótima mãe também, você não acha?

\- É, isso mesmo, ela é sim... A senhorita Cissy é uma boa Black! – depois o resmungo: – Ela era a prima favorita do meu mestre, era sim...

\- É mesmo? Seu mestre? E quem é ele? – perguntou Dumbledore, desta vez sem fingir que não escutara o resmungo de Kreacher e sabendo que não podia ser de Harry ou Sirius que o elfo estava falando.

De repente Kreacher começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, tentando claramente segurar o choro, mas sem muito sucesso.

\- Meu mestre era um bom menino, ah, coitadinho do meu mestre...

Peças se encaixavam agora com muita rapidez na mente de Dumbledore. Mestre de Kreacher. Primo de Narcissa. Estava morto. Contava com a admiração de Kreacher e a amizade de Narcissa, o que definitivamente excluía o último Black que havia morrido. Então só havia uma opção.

\- Você está falando de Regulus, Kreacher?

À menção do nome de Regulus, os lamentos de Kreacher se intensificaram consideravelmente:

\- Ah, coitadinho do meu mestre Regulus, ele não merecia, não merecia mesmo, Kreacher não queria! – chorou ele, quase aos gritos, claramente se esquecendo até mesmo de resmungar.

De repente, Dumbledore sabia o que tinha acontecido. Quase não sentia necessidade de perguntar mais nada a Kreacher. Mas não faria nada pela metade. Havia algumas coisas a serem esclarecidas, respostas a serem obtidas, e ele tinha certeza de que o elfo teria todas.

\- Kreacher, por favor, se acalme. O que aconteceu? O que você não queria? O que Regulus não merecia?

Mas Kreacher continuava se balançando para frente e para trás, chorando cada vez mais alto. Estava ficando difícil compreender o que ele dizia. Dumbledore distinguiu palavras como "meu mestre Regulus", "aquela noite horrível" e "Kreacher não queria". Olhou para os lados. De repente, parecia uma péssima ideia estarem os dois parados, quase a uma hora da madrugada, em uma rua escura, principalmente com toda a barulheira que Kreacher estava fazendo.

Mais uma vez, estava na hora de utilizar recursos drásticos. Ele se agachou ao lado do elfo e disse, ainda calmo, mas com firmeza:

\- Kreacher, se você não se acalmar, pode atrair pessoas até aqui. Pessoas que vão querer saber o que você está fazendo aqui, e podem acabar perguntando sobre a senhorita Cissy e seu mestre Regulus. Você quer que isso aconteça?

Previsivelmente, funcionou. Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram de medo e ele se calou, continuando, porém, a se balançar, com óbvia dificuldade em manter a calma.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – disse Dumbledore, em tom conciliatório – Por que você não volta para Hogwarts comigo? Assim nós podemos conversar no meu escritório, onde não haverá risco nenhum e ninguém irá nos interromper. Além de tudo, lá é o lugar a que você pertence agora, não é? Não foi o que Harry mandou você fazer?

A expressão de Kreacher agora estaria cômica, se a situação não fosse tão tensa. Ao ouvir o nome de Harry, todo o desagrado pelo atual mestre pareceu vir ao rosto do elfo, dividindo espaço com o medo por estar desobedecendo, e o consequente impulso pela autopunição:

\- Agora ele vai contar para o pirralho Potter, e Kreacher vai ter que se castigar, ah, o que o meu mestre diria se soubesse, que vergonha... – resmungou ele.

Mas Dumbledore disse, numa voz tranquilizadora:

\- Não precisa se preocupar por ter desobedecido. Se você vier comigo agora, não haverá motivo para castigos. Tenho certeza de que Harry acharia isso também.

Foi o suficiente. Por menos que Kreacher estivesse com vontade de acompanhar o diretor, percebeu que era a melhor escolha que tinha no momento. Relutante, ele seguiu Dumbledore até a escola, resmungando por todo o caminho.

\- Certo. – falou Dumbledore, quando o elfo, depois de muita insistência e sentindo-se claramente deslocado, já estava devidamente instalado numa cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor. – Existe uma coisa que eu preciso saber de você antes de qualquer coisa, uma coisa fundamental para a continuidade dessa conversa.

O elfo esperou, temeroso, mas dessa vez sem resmungar. A gentileza de Dumbledore ao insistir que se sentasse, à qual ele certamente não estava acostumado, o havia desarmado por alguns momentos.

\- Seu mestre, Regulus. Por acaso ele era padrinho do filho de Narcissa Malfoy? Ou a senhorita Cissy, como você a chama?

Novamente, Kreacher começou a se balançar para a frente e para trás, sofrendo pelas lembranças do mestre morto.

\- Ele era sim, era sim, ah, coitadinho do meu mestre, só queria que nada de mal acontecesse ao menino, só isso...

Dumbledore conteve um suspiro de alívio. Sentiu como se um peso tivesse acabado de ser retirado das próprias costas. Então ele estava certo. Regulus Black, padrinho de Draco Malfoy, havia feito o feitiço no afilhado para protegê-lo. Não havia relação nenhuma com Artes das Trevas nas habilidades do rapaz.

Mas... Será que já era a hora de relaxar? Dumbledore tinha ouvido falar que Regulus havia abandonado Voldemort. Assim, presumira que qualquer coisa que ele tivesse feito para proteger Draco não teria ligação alguma com as Artes das Trevas. Além do que, já achava estar tão certo de qual feitiço se tratava que nem pensou nessa possibilidade. Mas será que era prudente descartá-la tão rápido?

Ele se virou para o elfo, medindo as palavras que usaria em seguida. A cooperação de Kreacher agora era fundamental.

\- Sim, Kreacher, tenho certeza de que é o que ele queria. Proteger o afilhado. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisa de proteção.

Kreacher voltou os olhos enormes para o diretor:

\- O afilhado do meu mestre, precisa?

\- Isso mesmo. Coisas terríveis estão acontecendo no mundo bruxo, como você sabe. E o fato de Draco ser filho de um dos Comensais da Morte não o está ajudando muito no momento. Ontem ele quase morreu, você sabia?

\- O afilhado do meu mestre Regulus? Não, não, não, não pode, Kreacher não pode suportar, ah não, coitadinho do meu mestre, era o último desejo dele, o último desejo, ele morreu por causa disso, ah, o menino não pode morrer, não pode...

 _Ele morreu por causa disso..._ Dumbledore sentiu que haviam chegado a um ponto em que ele ainda tinha muitas dúvidas. O que ele soubera, assim como todo mundo na época, foi que Regulus Black fora morto por Lord Voldemort uma semana depois de tentar desertar dos Comensais. Será que as duas coisas estavam relacionadas...?

\- Acalme-se, Kreacher, por favor. O Draco está bem, ele se salvou. E tenho certeza de que só conseguiu fazer isso porque o seu mestre Regulus o protegeu há muito tempo. Mas acho que ele ainda vai correr grande perigo.

Os olhos do elfo se esbugalharam de novo, e ele começou a torcer as mãos, aflito.

\- Olhe, Kreacher... – disse Dumbledore gentilmente, olhando para o elfo – Eu sei que você sabe mais sobre isso. Draco é meu aluno, e eu me preocupo muito com o que pode acontecer com ele. Você com certeza se preocupa também. Por isso gostaria que você me contasse o que sabe. O que você quis dizer com "ele morreu por causa disso"?

Kreacher agora se encontrava destroçado pela dúvida. Queria, mais do que tudo, que o último desejo de seu mestre fosse atendido. Queria que o jovem Malfoy fosse protegido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele era o maior segredo de Regulus... Ele não podia dividir com ninguém, por mais que acreditasse nas intenções de Dumbledore... E balançava-se, para frente e para trás, torcendo as mãos, sem saber o que fazer.

Dumbledore fitou Kreacher por um instante, com tristeza e pena. Ele entendia a dúvida do elfo. Ah, como Hermione Granger estava certa! Aquilo era doentio, a forma como os elfos obedeciam a seus senhores, toda aquela devoção... Ele só aceitava elfos domésticos em Hogwarts porque garantia que eles fossem mais bem tratados lá do que em qualquer outra propriedade bruxa que conhecia.

\- Kreacher, – disse o diretor, com bondade – eu entendo que você não possa falar. Imagino que seu mestre tenha lhe ordenado segredo. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria contente por você decidir me contar, se soubesse que está fazendo isso para proteger o afilhado dele.

Kreacher ainda se balançava, indeciso. Dumbledore teve uma inspiração súbita:

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu tenho uma Penseira aqui. Você sabe o que é isso?

\- Kreacher sabe... Kreacher sabe, meu senhor.

Dumbledore percebeu que o elfo parara definitivamente de resmungar e começara a se dirigir a ele com mais respeito. Parecia estar começando a confiar nele.

\- Já que você não pode me falar, simplesmente pense no que eu te pedi. Reviva a lembrança da forma mais forte que conseguir. Então eu te ajudo a recolhê-la num frasquinho, e aí eu mesmo poderei ver, sem que você tenha precisado me contar. O que você acha?

Kreacher olhou para Dumbledore, ainda em dúvida:

\- Kreacher não pode, meu senhor... Meu mestre Regulus confiou a Kreacher o segredo mais importante dele, o maior de todos... Kreacher não pode trair a confiança do mestre, não pode não...

\- Faça o seguinte: concentre-se apenas na parte que vai ajudar a proteger Draco. Não precisa me contar tudo, se não quiser. Pense o seguinte: o último desejo de Regulus era que o afilhado fosse protegido. Você obedecerá a ele da forma mais fiel possível se puder me ajudar a protegê-lo.

Kreacher pensou por um instante. Se pudesse... Se conseguisse... Mostrar ao diretor a noite em que mestre Regulus fizera aquele feitiço... O feitiço que lhe custara a vida, e Kreacher não pudera impedir, porque o mestre assim ordenara...

Então tomou sua decisão. Não permitiria que a morte do seu adorado mestre fosse em vão. Ele se orgulharia de Kreacher se soubesse que o servo estava ajudando a proteger seu afilhado.

\- Kreacher poderia... Poderia mostrar ao senhor, meu senhor... A noite em que mestre Regulus fez o feitiço, meu senhor... Se o senhor puder tirar o pensamento de Kreacher, meu senhor... Kreacher é um elfo doméstico, Kreacher não pode usar uma varinha...

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas concentre-se com toda a força nessa lembrança, pense somente nisso e em mais nada. Você pode fazer isso?

\- Kreacher pode, meu senhor... Kreacher já está pensando...

Então Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e, murmurando algumas palavras de forma inaudível, encostou-a na têmpora de Kreacher. O elfo estremeceu levemente, mas sua expressão era firme.

Por alguns instantes, Kreacher reviveu sua memória mais dolorosa e mal conseguiu conter o jorro de lamentos que ameaçava vir à tona a qualquer momento.

Depois do que pareceu ao elfo uma eternidade, o diretor puxou lentamente a varinha. Com ela veio um fio prateado, que ia se alongando à medida que Dumbledore o afastava de Kreacher e trazia para o frasquinho. Logo a memória estava segura dentro do frasco, que o diretor tampou imediatamente.

\- Obrigado, Kreacher. – disse ele, sorrindo para o elfo. – Seu mestre ficaria orgulhoso de você.

Kreacher soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Não teve impulso nenhum de se castigar, portanto concluiu que realmente não desobedecera ao mestre Regulus. Aquele devia mesmo ser o desejo mais forte do seu senhor.

\- Quer vir comigo? – convidou Dumbledore.

Kreacher olhou assombrado para ele:

\- Ir com o senhor? Ver a lembrança de Kreacher, com mestre Regulus?

\- Isso mesmo. Seria uma forma de você vê-lo outra vez. Imagino que sinta muito a falta dele.

Mas Kreacher começou a chorar novamente:

\- Ah, meu senhor, Kreacher não poderia, meu senhor... Ver meu mestre morrer novamente, não, Kreacher não aguenta, meu senhor, é doloroso demais...

Ao ouvir isso, Dumbledore ficou genuinamente assustado:

\- Essa é a lembrança da _morte_ de Regulus? – quando Kreacher dissera "ele morreu por causa disso", o diretor não imaginara que tivesse sido no momento do feitiço, e na frente do elfo.

Kreacher chorou ainda mais alto:

\- Ah, meu mestre, coitadinho do meu mestre, ele não merecia, ele não merecia!

\- Tudo bem, Kreacher, tudo bem. Me desculpe por ter sugerido isso. Eu não sabia que essa lembrança era da morte dele. Me desculpe.

Kreacher ficou tão espantado com a forma como estava sendo tratado por Dumbledore que até parou de chorar.

\- Eu vou ver a lembrança sozinho então. Porém, eu gostaria apenas de pedir a você que fique aqui me esperando durante esses minutos. Imagino que eu ainda terei algumas perguntas mesmo depois de ver a memória. Não se preocupe, – disse ele, vendo a boca de Kreacher começar a se abrir e já prevendo o que o elfo diria – eu não vou pedir a você que me revele nada que considere uma traição ao segredo do seu mestre. Vou querer esclarecer algumas dúvidas, mas vou me contentar só com o que você puder me dizer. Eu prometo.

Kreacher olhou para Dumbledore como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual:

\- O diretor Dumbledore é gentil e trata Kreacher bem, igual ao mestre Regulus... Kreacher fica, meu senhor, Kreacher espera o diretor Dumbledore.

\- Obrigado, Kreacher. – disse o diretor, novamente sorrindo para o elfo.

Então, Dumbledore pegou a Penseira no armário. Depois destampou o frasquinho e derramou seu conteúdo nela. O rosto de Regulus apareceu boiando. Havia uma expressão de dor e amargura intensa nele que assustou o diretor. Ele resolveu não esperar mais. Mergulhou o rosto na substância prateada.

Sentiu seus pés deixarem a sala e a costumeira sensação de cair por um redemoinho escuro... Até que aterrissou numa superfície sólida. Olhou ao redor. O local estava bem mais escuro do que o seu escritório de Hogwarts, por isso seus olhos, ainda não acostumados com a falta de iluminação, não conseguiram distinguir imediatamente onde estava. Logo depois, ouviu um som de passos leves e pequenos.

Apertou os olhos para ver... Ah! Estava na cozinha de Grimmauld Place. Claro, era onde Kreacher morava, o lar dos Black, antes de ser a Sede da Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore às vezes se esquecia disso.

O elfo andava apressado de um lado para outro, acabando de preparar uma refeição. Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam começando a se acostumar com a pouca luz, mas, ainda assim, dava pra ver que o aposento estava bem menos iluminado do que deveria. Kreacher, porém, não parecia estar se incomodando com isso. Trabalhava como se estivesse vendo tudo perfeitamente.

Agora que estava enxergando melhor, Dumbledore percebeu que a aparência do Kreacher do passado era visivelmente diferente da atual. Claro que o elfo era mais jovem, afinal, pelos cálculos do diretor, a cena acontecera há uns 15, 16 anos, mas essa não era a principal mudança. Ele usava uma toalha imaculadamente branca ao invés do trapo sujo que o diretor estava habituado a vê-lo vestir, e tinha a pele e os pelos completamente limpos. Mas a diferença mais drástica, Dumbledore notou, era nos olhos de Kreacher. Não eram os olhos tristes e amargurados de agora, e sim vivos e alegres. Ele era apenas um elfo doméstico como todos os outros, adorava seu mestre e estava feliz em servi-lo.

Pouco depois, Dumbledore ouviu mais passos, dessa vez mais fortes, vindos do lado de fora da cozinha e aproximando-se cada vez mais. Kreacher também ouviu, porque se virou para a porta, na expectativa. Ele parecia... temeroso? O diretor não saberia dizer. Quando a porta se abriu, porém, a expressão do elfo se desanuviou completamente, a devoção visível em seu rosto. Era Regulus.

Mas ele também estava muito diferente do que Dumbledore lembrava, e, mais uma vez, a mudança principal não era fruto apenas da passagem do tempo. O diretor se lembrava do rapaz em Hogwarts, pequeno, esguio e orgulhoso, apanhador do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Esse Regulus parecia ter envelhecido pelo menos uns 10 anos desde sua época de escola, embora Dumbledore calculasse que não podia ter muito mais de 20 anos. O rosto, ainda que parcialmente encoberto pelo capuz e pela escuridão ainda maior que imperava do lado de fora da cozinha, visivelmente já não era orgulhoso e altivo, mas cansado e sombrio. Dava para ver que Regulus estava com a barba por fazer, as roupas amarrotadas e até um pouco sujas, e os olhos, que se destacavam mesmo no escuro e sob o capuz, eram ainda mais assustadores do que os do Kreacher atual.

Carregavam culpa, dor e amargura além do que Dumbledore acharia possível, mesmo para um Comensal da Morte arrependido.

Quando Regulus entrou na cozinha e baixou o capuz, Dumbledore não conteve uma exclamação alta de choque, que ninguém ouviu. A face esquerda do rapaz estava completamente desfigurada, destruída por algo que o diretor tinha certeza de ser uma grande queimadura, que ia da lateral do couro cabeludo até a metade do pescoço. Ele não tinha mais a maior parte da sobrancelha esquerda, o nariz era torto e levemente inchado na parte queimada, e o pedaço da boca que havia sido danificado era assustador, um rasgo tosco, esticado, parecendo obra de uma criança que viu uma escultura pronta e resolveu se divertir com ela, deixando uma parte disforme.

Dumbledore ficou olhando o rosto de Regulus por alguns instantes, sem piscar, horrorizado. O que, por _Merlin_ , tinha acontecido com aquele rapaz? Com muita dificuldade, desviou os olhos da grotesca visão que era o rosto de Regulus Black, e resolveu se concentrar na memória de Kreacher, que era, afinal, o motivo dele estar ali.

Regulus desabou numa cadeira da cozinha, sem nem mesmo requisitar a ajuda do prestativo Kreacher para guardar a capa de viagem ou a bolsa de aparência pesada que ele carregava. Continuou vestido com a capa e simplesmente largou a bolsa no chão. O elfo, ainda assim, veio correndo, obviamente na tentativa de socorrer seu mestre de alguma forma:

\- Kreacher já estava terminando a refeição de mestre Regulus... Kreacher estava fazendo a sopa de cebola que o senhor tanto gosta, meu senhor.

A sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Regulus, embora não chegasse aos seus olhos.

\- Obrigado, Kreacher. Eu estou mesmo com muita fome.

\- O senhor chegou mais tarde do que de costume, mestre. Está tudo bem com mestre Regulus? – perguntou o elfo, preocupado.

\- Claro. Está tudo bem. – respondeu Regulus, e Dumbledore notou que ele não podia estar mais longe da verdade. "Tudo bem" é a última expressão que ele usaria para descrever o estado do rapaz. Na verdade, olhando por alguns instantes para os olhos de Regulus, tudo que Dumbledore conseguia pensar é que ele sentia a própria alma tão desfigurada quanto o rosto.

Kreacher serviu a sopa fumegante num prato, e por um instante, Regulus comeu em silêncio, seus pensamentos parecendo estar a quilômetros de distância dali. Quando já estava na metade do segundo prato, os olhos de Regulus pareceram voltar ao foco e ele finalmente mexeu algo além da mão que levava a comida à boca. Descansou a colher no prato, cruzou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e olhou para Kreacher, que ainda buscava maneiras de servi-lo de alguma forma, fosse trazendo mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ou um guardanapo para o mestre.

\- Kreacher pede desculpas, meu senhor, – disse o elfo, com uma reverência – Kreacher está incomodando mestre Regulus...

\- Não, você não está me incomodando de jeito nenhum, Kreacher. Sente-se.

O elfo esbugalhou os olhos enormes:

\- S-sentar-se? Kreacher, com mestre Regulus? Não, de jeito nenhum, mestre, Kreacher, não poderia...

\- Poderia, porque eu estou mandando você fazer isso. – disse Regulus, com um traço de impaciência na voz.

Relutante, ainda com os olhos arregalados fixos em Regulus, Kreacher sentou-se desajeitadamente numa cadeira perto do mestre. Dumbledore percebeu então um dos motivos pelos quais o elfo o comparara a seu antigo senhor.

\- Kreacher, – disse Regulus, muito sério – eu sei que você já se arriscou bastante por mim. Muito mais do que eu desejaria, e certamente muitíssimo mais do que eu hoje considero razoável. Você tem sido bem mais fiel do que eu mereço.

Ao ouvir isso, Kreacher se desmanchou em guinchos que misturavam a gratidão pelas palavras do mestre com a indignação por ele não se considerar digno de lealdade.

\- Pare. – ordenou Regulus, seco, e o elfo se calou imediatamente. Mas foi num tom de voz mais suave que ele continuou falando: – É o que eu sinto, e não há nada que possa mudar isso. E por maior que seja o apreço que tenho por você, sua opinião a meu respeito infelizmente não conta muito. Você não me vê da forma como sou realmente.

Obviamente, Kreacher discordava veementemente, mas dessa vez não disse nada, para não aborrecer ainda mais o mestre.

\- Eu vou pedir a você que faça apenas mais uma coisa por mim. Prometo que será a última vez que eu farei você se arriscar.

\- Kreacher fica honrado em cumprir qualquer ordem de mestre Regulus! Kreacher fará o que o mestre mandar com o maior prazer!

Ao ouvir isso, Regulus lançou a ele um olhar meio exasperado, meio penalizado:

\- Eu sei, Kreacher. O pior é que eu sei... – ele disse, baixinho, quase para si mesmo. Depois tornou a dirigir-se ao elfo: – Preciso que você vá a um lugar comigo... Sei que está tarde, mas tem que ser essa noite. Como tudo o que a gente vem fazendo ultimamente, é segredo absoluto. Ninguém pode saber. Fica somente entre nós dois, certo?

O elfo concordou com a cabeça, claramente delirando de felicidade por compartilhar tantos segredos importantes do mestre.

\- É tão perigoso quanto importante, e, acima de tudo, secreto. _Ninguém_ pode saber, você entendeu? Não importa o que aconteça, você não deve revelar isso a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Cissy.

\- Kreacher promete, Kreacher guarda os segredos do mestre, meu senhor! Kreacher é um bom elfo doméstico! – disse o elfo, emocionado e orgulhoso, sem ao menos questionar por que o nome de Narcissa fora mencionado tão repentinamente na conversa.

\- Certo. Então vamos. – disse Regulus, esvaziando rapidamente o prato, levantando-se e apanhando a bolsa que deixara no chão.

Kreacher fez menção de recolher o prato, mas Regulus o deteve:

\- Não há tempo para isso agora. Você cuida disso quando voltar.

Dumbledore registrou o fato de que Regulus já sabia que não voltaria junto com o elfo. Ele não disse "voltarmos".

Havia algo que deixou Kreacher extremamente relutante em obedecer a essa ordem específica de seu mestre. Ele lançou um olhar apreensivo ao prato deixado, e estacou. Quando se dirigiu a Regulus, foi com óbvio temor pela reação do mestre à impertinência, mas, ainda assim, decidido:

\- Por favor, meu senhor... Kreacher não pode deixar o prato de mestre Regulus, meu senhor... Os outros vão ver e perguntar, meu senhor, e isso pode fazer eles descobrirem sobre o senhor, meu senhor...

Regulus não pareceu achar a intervenção de Kreacher impertinente. Ao contrário, pareceu estar escrita em sua expressão a frase "Como eu não pensei nisso?". Ele olhou brevemente a pequena bagunça da cozinha e disse:

\- Claro, você está certo. Limpe isso rápido, nós não podemos demorar.

Eficiente, Kreacher deixou a cozinha brilhando de limpa (ou assim estaria, se houvesse luz suficiente) em uma rapidez impressionante. Ninguém que passasse por ali agora perceberia qualquer pista de que alguém havia comido, ou mesmo preparado uma refeição ali.

Regulus olhou, satisfeito, fez sinal para que Kreacher o acompanhasse, tornou a cobrir o rosto com o capuz e os dois saíram pela porta da cozinha. Olhando para os lados o tempo todo para ver se ninguém os via, eles se esgueiraram pelos corredores da mansão até finalmente alcançarem a saída e deixaram Grimmauld Place em direção à noite escura.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente, eu estou absurdada com o aumento expressivo no número de visualizações dessa fanfic na última semana! Feliz demais, sério mesmo! Vocês são... 9! Eu ia dizer 10, mas né, esse 10 vocês receberiam se estivessem comentando hahaha! Se ao menos soubesse o quanto um "oi, estou gostando, continua!" faz diferença na vida de uma autora... :)**

 **Enfim, agradecendo o apoio de:**

 **Cassiopee Naos:** como sempre, sua linda, me alegrando aqui. Como você vê, nesse capítulo começa a ser explicada a origem dos "poderes" do Draco. No próximo terá a explicação completa, e adianto que é um dos meus favoritos. Espero que agrade tanto quanto me agradou. Beijos mil!

 **Ania Lupin:** que alegria receber mais uma review sua! Fiquei feliz demais! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, significam muito pra mim, ainda mais vindo de você. E se você gosta de cenas com feitiços novos, ouso dizer que vai adorar o próximo capítulo! :))

 **Agora, KmileM, cadê você? Senti sua falta nesse capítulo... :(**

 **Beijos e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


	17. V de Vingança

**Cês são lindas demais! Amei receber comentários novos, não tô cabendo em mim de felicidade! \o/ Vai aí um dos meus capítulos favoritos, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! Respostas às reviews no fim, como sempre!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – V de Vingança**

 _Regulus olhou, satisfeito, fez sinal para que Kreacher o acompanhasse, tornou a cobrir o rosto com o capuz e os dois saíram pela porta da cozinha. Olhando para os lados o tempo todo para ver se ninguém os via, eles se esgueiraram pelos corredores da mansão até finalmente alcançarem a saída e deixaram Grimmauld Place em direção à noite escura._

Enquanto seguia os dois, de repente ocorreu a Dumbledore uma coisa. Kreacher dissera "Os outros vão ver e perguntar, meu senhor, e isso pode fazer eles descobrirem sobre o senhor, meu senhor"... Mas os únicos "outros" que moravam em Grimmauld Place na época eram os Black, a própria família de Regulus. Então mais coisas se juntaram. Kreacher cozinhando tarde da noite, sem luz nenhuma, preparando uma refeição exclusivamente para Regulus... Os dois andando pela casa furtivamente, como se fosse errado estarem ali... Só respirando de verdade quando deixaram o lugar...

Era óbvio. Eles _não_ deviam estar ali. Ou pelo menos Regulus não devia. Ele estava se escondendo, se escondendo na própria casa. E por que faria isso? O cérebro de Dumbledore trabalhou rapidamente para lhe oferecer uma resposta: porque estava supostamente morto. Tudo isso havia acontecido depois que a morte dele havia sido alardeada por Voldemort.

Dumbledore passou a olhar a coisa toda sob uma ótica inteiramente nova. "Como tudo o que a gente vem fazendo ultimamente, é segredo absoluto.", Regulus dissera. Ao que tudo indicava, então, após sua suposta morte, ele ainda havia passado um bom tempo trabalhando contra Voldemort, fazendo uma variedade de coisas perigosas e secretas, tendo Kreacher como único aliado e, provavelmente por causa disso, levando o elfo com ele em, pelo menos, algumas delas. E se escondendo de todos os outros que o julgavam morto.

Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado! A imagem que tinha de Regulus Black era a de um rapaz tolo e impulsivo, que se juntara a Voldemort por empolgação e influência dos colegas, depois se acovardara, tentara voltar atrás e fora morto. Se ele soubesse o quanto estava longe da verdade...

Mas teria que pensar nisso depois. Agora, a única coisa que importava era seguir Regulus e Kreacher para onde quer que eles estivessem indo. Na rua escura, eles ainda andaram mais um pouco antes de pararem. Então, inesperadamente, ele teve a clara sensação de estar desaparatando, embora em nenhum momento tivesse tido essa intenção. Quando foi olhar onde estava, reconheceu imediatamente o lugar. Ah! Kreacher havia desaparatado dos arredores de Grimmauld Place com Regulus e aparatado ali, e ele, por estar dentro da memória do elfo, tinha sido levado junto.

Era a Travessa do Tranco, embora Dumbledore duvidasse que houvesse muito mais gente que reconheceria o lugar se fosse jogada ali de repente, como ele. Ali ficava a parte alternativa da Travessa, a ruela que decididamente agradava muito mais ao diretor do que o resto do lugar. Era onde ficavam os renegados, os excluídos por sua origem e passado nada nobres e gostos nada convencionais. Eram, em sua maioria, excêntricos considerados não-confiáveis pelas pessoas. Por isso e por falta de dinheiro nunca conseguiam espaço no Beco Diagonal ou Hogsmeade. E nem todos, naturalmente, tinham princípios éticos e morais bem definidos. Dumbledore se perguntou o que Regulus pretendia indo ali.

Os dois foram andando pela ruazinha, Dumbledore em seu encalço, até pararem em uma casa que, na escuridão, o diretor só pode distinguir que era cheia de plantas, do teto ao chão, exceto por uma pequena trilha de pedras que ia até a calçada. Viu Regulus e Kreacher seguirem por ela, um atrás do outro, e fez o mesmo, formando com eles uma pequena fila indiana, mesmo sabendo que não faria a menor diferença onde pisaria.

Regulus bateu à porta três vezes. Depois uma. Depois quatro. Alguns instantes se passaram sem que nada acontecesse, e Dumbledore percebeu que Kreacher estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar ao mestre se não achava melhor bater outra vez, pois não houvera qualquer resposta de dentro da casa. Porém, antes que o elfo cedesse a esse impulso, a porta se abriu sozinha. Sem hesitar, Regulus avançou para a impenetrável escuridão da casinha, Kreacher em seus calcanhares.

Pouco depois, a casa se iluminou de repente, arrancando um guincho baixinho de surpresa do elfo. Plantas, frascos e caldeirões estavam por todos os lados do cômodo, e Dumbledore viu que a luz que se fizera de súbito vinha de alguns archotes colocados na parede de forma não muito metódica.

Tudo aquilo parecia cada vez mais familiar para Dumbledore, que se via cada vez mais surpreso com os atos de Regulus. O rapaz tinha ido mais longe do que o diretor poderia imaginar: não havia realmente muita gente que sabia sobre aquela casa.

Surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, apareceu uma mulher velha andando devagar. Quase tudo nela, desde as vestes e o cabelo até o modo de andar, fazia lembrar uma mendiga, mas dos olhos emanava uma aura de conhecimento e poder que a denunciava. Dumbledore não tinha certeza se ela estava consciente disso. A velha olhou para Regulus de forma indecifrável por alguns instantes. Dumbledore achou interessante constatar que em nenhum momento os olhos dela se demoraram muito sobre a face desfigurada do rapaz. Parecia, na verdade, estar avaliando os olhos dele. Quando finalmente falou, foi com uma voz roufenha:

\- Um agricultor está com um problema. Precisa atravessar o rio para transportar sua carga, que são dois fardos de capim e um carneiro. O problema é que ele só pode transportar uma coisa de cada vez no seu pequeno barco. Pior ainda, se ele deixar o carneiro e o capim juntos, o carneiro vai comer o capim. Como fazer então para que ele leve sua carga para a outra margem sem prejuízo algum?

Dumbledore viu que um sorriso tinha se formado em seu rosto sem que ele percebesse durante as palavras da velha. Era uma espécie de enigma trouxa! Provavelmente Regulus teria que respondê-lo para obter o que quer que fosse dela, e, apesar de saber que conseguiria pensar rapidamente em uma solução com métodos trouxas, o diretor sabia que a maioria dos bruxos não teria tanta facilidade em raciocinar nesse sentido, e duvidava que qualquer feitiço óbvio fosse a resposta certa. Era um estilo que o agradava.

Regulus pensou apenas por um momento. Quando respondeu, sua voz não tinha entonação de triunfo ou vitória. Apenas mostrava que ele viera preparado:

\- O agricultor vai levar o carneiro primeiro para a outra margem, deixando na margem de origem os dois fardos de capim. Em seguida ele volta e pega um fardo de capim, levando para a margem de destino, lá onde está o carneiro no momento. Ele então deixa lá um fardo e traz o carneiro de volta. Depois, ele deixa o carneiro sozinho na margem de origem e leva o outro fardo de capim para a margem de destino. Finalmente ele volta e leva o carneiro.

A velha fez uma expressão de aprovação, embora não sorrisse:

\- Muito bem, jovem. Você é determinado, e isso é uma ótima qualidade. O que posso fazer por você?

\- Um feitiço. – respondeu ele, que não parecia estar para meias palavras. – Um feitiço de proteção, muito raro e poderoso, que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de executar com a eficácia necessária.

\- E eu certamente sou uma dessas pessoas. – disse ela, como se fizesse uma constatação comum sobre o tempo. – Me fale mais. Do que se trata?

Regulus respondeu apenas com duas palavras:

\- _Anima Bellator_.

A expressão da velha era indecifrável mais uma vez, mas Dumbledore, enquanto constatava com alívio que estava certo em sua dedução, quase sentiu que via as engrenagens trabalhando no cérebro dela, provavelmente tentando deduzir o porquê daquele feitiço específico.

\- Devo presumir que você está familiarizado com todas as especificidades do feitiço?

Regulus deu um meio sorriso irônico, que mais uma vez não chegava aos seus olhos:

\- De qual delas você está falando? Do fato de que só funciona se eu quiser proteger outra pessoa que não a mim mesmo? Ou dos ingredientes raros e difíceis de serem conseguidos? Ou talvez você acredite que eu quero usar o feitiço em algum intento sombrio, e não estou ciente de que não funciona se eu não tiver objetivos nobres, e, _principalmente_ , se a pessoa protegida não os tiver?

Se ficou surpresa com a gama obviamente alta de conhecimento sobre o _Anima Bellator_ apresentada por Regulus, a mulher não demonstrou. Apenas olhou para ele e disse, com tranquilidade:

\- Fique calmo, jovem Regulus. Não precisa se armar até os dentes para falar comigo. Por que acredita que eu desconfio de você?

Ele riu amargamente:

\- Pelo motivo que você acabou de me revelar. Você sabe quem eu sou. De que forma não desconfiaria de mim?

\- Sim, eu sei quem você é. E sei também que você deveria estar morto. O Lord das Trevas pensa assim. E, no entanto, aqui está você, cheio de princípios nobres de proteção, certamente não agindo sob as ordens dele.

\- Então por que apareceu dessa forma para mim, como uma velha mendiga? Por que me deu um enigma trouxa para decifrar? Se isso não foi um teste para ver se eu a subestimaria pela aparência ou demonstraria minha total ignorância sonserina por qualquer coisa relacionada a trouxas propondo uma solução óbvia e patética por algum feitiço, o que foi então? Olhe para mim. Você realmente acredita que justamente _eu_ pensaria que aparência importa? Esse tipo de preconceito seria uma estupidez sem tamanho nas circunstâncias de agora. Eu me esforcei e aprendi muito até chegar aqui, portanto, por favor, não faça pouco da minha inteligência.

Mas a mulher não pareceu se incomodar pelo tom grosseiro de Regulus, assim como não se incomodara antes pela ironia dele. Olhou para o rosto desfigurado dele mais séria do que nunca, embora a voz demonstrasse suavidade:

\- Preconceito é uma estupidez sem tamanho em qualquer circunstância, Regulus. E sim, foi um teste. É como eu ajo. Mas testes não querem dizer desconfiança. Pelo contrário. Não fiz nada acreditando ou pretendendo que você errasse. E certamente não subestimaria tudo o que você passou para chegar até aqui, ainda que não saiba exatamente o que foi. Você se escondeu do Lord das Trevas durante um ano. E tenho meus motivos para acreditar que não fez apenas se esconder. Isso não pode ter sido uma tarefa fácil, portanto eu jamais faria pouco da sua inteligência.

Depois ela suavizou também a expressão e sorriu para ele:

\- Você é muito perspicaz. Só precisou de alguns segundos para solucionar meu enigma. E sobre eu poder mudar minha forma... Já sabia ou deduziu isso quando chegou aqui?

\- Sabia que você era poderosa, e a metamorfomagia poderia muito bem ser um dos seus poderes. Mas você não se disfarçou muito bem. Seu olhar não combina com a aparência que você escolheu. Tem poder demais.

Dumbledore ficou levemente surpreso ao ver que a opinião de Regulus era exatamente a mesma que a dele. Kreacher ficava olhando do mestre para a mulher com a expressão meio abobada de quem ainda não tinha compreendido o que estava acontecendo ali.

A mulher apenas riu asmaticamente:

\- Nossa, é verdade isso? Obrigada pela dica, vou pensar melhor na próxima vez.

\- De nada. E agora, vai poder me ajudar?

Dumbledore percebeu em Regulus a mesma impaciência de Narcissa quando conversara com ele há pouco. Isso devia ser um traço dos Black: não aceitar perder tempo com conversa quando havia interesses próprios em jogo, certamente mais importantes.

\- Certo. – disse a mulher, novamente séria – Preciso dos detalhes agora. Quem é a pessoa que você quer proteger?

\- Meu afilhado.

\- Qual é o nome dele?

\- Draco.

\- Draco...?

Dumbledore sentiu hesitação em Regulus pela primeira vez antes dele responder com firmeza:

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco Malfoy... O filho de Lucius Malfoy.

\- O filho de minha prima, Narcissa _Black_ Malfoy.

\- E também de Lucius.

\- Sei o que você está pensando. "Por que o filho de um Comensal da Morte precisaria de proteção?", é a pergunta que está se fazendo, não é?

\- Não. É a pergunta que estou fazendo a _você_.

Regulus suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. Depois abriu-os e sorriu com certa amargura:

\- Deve achar que sou um tolo por isso. Mas eu era um Comensal e mudei de ideia, não é? Ainda que ele seja criado por esse pai detestável cheio de ideais estúpidos, e minha prima jamais faça nada para mudar isso, eu também fui criado assim, por muito tempo pensei assim, e mesmo assim mudei. Será que é tão impossível assim que aconteça o mesmo com o menino? – ele não conseguiu evitar o tom de súplica da última pergunta.

\- O que fez você mudar? – ela perguntou, e havia na pergunta algo que dizia a Dumbledore que ela não estava sendo feita apenas por curiosidade.

\- Muitas coisas. Algumas menos graves e outras mais. – respondeu ele, secamente.

\- Coisas de que você ouviu falar? Presenciou? Fez?

\- Tudo isso.

\- Ou seja, você percebeu o horror dos atos e ideais do Lord das Trevas ao vivenciá-los pessoalmente. Esse é um caminho. O outro é menos doloroso, embora talvez mais difícil. Ele pode, em vez de perceber o quão ruins são as coisas ruins, perceber o quão boas são as coisas boas. Definitivamente, Regulus, é uma possibilidade.

Ela não deu maiores explicações. Regulus também não pediu. Apenas suspirou novamente e disse:

\- Agora que já sabe meus motivos, vai me ajudar?

\- O que você pretende com isso?

Regulus estava começando a ficar impaciente:

\- Achei que tinha sido suficientemente claro. Meu afilhado é apenas um bebê. Ainda há salvação para ele. Quero protegê-lo. Qual parte disso você ainda não entendeu?

\- Então você pretende que ele tenha força suficiente para se proteger se assim desejar?

Regulus finalmente percebeu o que ela estava pretendendo e deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que não chegavam aos seus olhos:

\- Não, porque assim não funcionaria, não é? _Anima Bellator_ , a Alma Guerreira, se manifesta principalmente em situações de perigo e conflito, em que a pessoa precisa mostrar qualidades como coragem, abnegação, determinação, atitude e, _sobretudo_ , a capacidade de se preocupar genuinamente com outras pessoas além de si mesma e com coisas que aparentemente não sirvam para proveito próprio.

Ela riu:

\- Você realmente estudou, hein? Seria capaz de jurar que essa é a definição presente em _Magias antigas de proteção_.

Dumbledore poderia jurar a mesma coisa. Tinha lido exatamente essas palavras no livro há apenas algumas horas.

Mas Regulus não parecia estar achando graça nenhuma:

\- Eu disse. Aprendi muito para chegar onde cheguei. Vim preparado. Não foi um ato tolo e impensado que me trouxe aqui. Passei um ano trabalhando nessa decisão.

\- E eu já disse que acredito em você. Ainda assim, homens ainda mais inteligentes que você já cometeram deslizes quando desesperados. E você é o retrato de um homem desesperado. E está me pedindo algo muito sério. Para decidir se vou atender, eu preciso checar tudo.

\- Eu... Está bem. Você está certa, é claro. Eu quero, sim, que Draco consiga se proteger. Mas, acima de tudo, quero que ele tenha força para lutar, se quiser. A força que eu não tenho mais. Que nunca tive, aliás. Estamos em um tempo de trevas que não dá sinais de estar chegando ao fim. Pelo contrário, o Lord das Trevas se fortalece mais a cada dia. Não tenho motivos para crer que ele não estará no poder quando Draco crescer. Eu sei que o caminho lógico para ele seguir é o de Comensal. É o que Lucius vai querer, e Narcissa não vai se opor se isso mantiver a família unida. Mas eu preciso acreditar que há esperança de ser diferente. E quero dar a ele o poder de fazer alguma coisa concreta se assim for.

A mulher ficou olhando para Regulus, e Dumbledore achou que estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele: num primeiro olhar, poderia parecer que Regulus não tinha esperança de sobreviver para ver se tudo o que ele estava prevendo aconteceria. Mas não era bem assim. Ele não tinha sequer a _intenção_ de sobreviver. Seus olhos diziam isso com uma clareza incrível. E, quando tornou a falar, sua voz revelava um cansaço assustador:

\- Por favor. Por favor, Magala. Você já disse que acredita em mim. E o que vai acontecer se Draco quiser seguir os passos do pai? Nada. O feitiço simplesmente não funcionará, então será como se não tivesse acontecido, não é? Não há um motivo para que eu não tente. E eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Em todos esses anos, Dumbledore nunca tivera certeza da posição da poderosa bruxa na Guerra, ou se ela chegara a ter algum papel, pois ela sempre se mantivera nas sombras, mas agora parecia bem claro que ela não apoiava Voldemort. Talvez ela simplesmente não quisesse se envolver diretamente, a exemplo de muitos outros bruxos poderosos e talentosos, como Horace Slughorn. Embora, no caso dela, o diretor suspeitava que não fosse por medo. E, pra falar a verdade, não era o que importava no momento.

Ele viu a decisão nos olhos de Magala. Ela ajudaria Regulus.

\- Você disse que está ciente de todos os ingredientes, e de como eles são raros. Já conseguiu todos eles?

Pela primeira vez, Regulus abriu a bolsa que carregava. Pelo que Dumbledore podia ver de seu conteúdo, _era_ pesada. O rapaz começou a retirar uma série de coisas dela e depositá-las no chão perto de Magala: um saco cheio de pequenas coisas como grãos, vermelhas e brilhantes, que pareciam estar em chamas e Dumbledore reconheceu como sendo sementes de fogo; um outro saquinho contendo um pó brilhante (certamente de chifre de unicórnio); um embrulho que Regulus abriu e continha duas plantas de flores amarelas cuidadosamente arrumadas, que deram a Dumbledore mais uma demonstração do tamanho da dedicação do rapaz: ele tinha que ter viajado para bem longe para conseguir acônito licoctono, pois a flor não existia em lugar nenhum na Europa Ocidental; um pequeno frasco transparente com um líquido verde-claro (essência de Ditamno); um outro frasco, ainda menor, contendo uma quantidade muito pequena de um líquido incolor, que só de olhar era impossível distinguir o que era, mas que, por ter lido os ingredientes no livro, ele deduziu que só podiam ser lágrimas de fênix.

Ainda sobravam muitos objetos dentro da bolsa, provavelmente os verdadeiros responsáveis por deixá-la tão pesada, mas não dava para ver o que eram. Dumbledore suspeitou que fossem de uso próprio de Regulus em sua jornada, e não tivessem nenhuma relação com o feitiço da Alma Guerreira.

Magala avaliou os ingredientes com um olhar que mesclava aprovação e espanto. Ela não tinha certeza se algum dia em sua longa vida já havia se deparado com uma pessoa tão obstinada. A única coisa que poderia afirmar é que vários daqueles ingredientes eram dificílimos de serem conseguidos, especialmente em um tempo tão curto e por alguém que passou todo esse período foragido. Regulus não podia estar naquela jornada há mais de um ano, e ela estava certa de que ele não havia dedicado todo o seu tempo apenas à busca dos componentes da poção.

\- Muito bem, Regulus. – disse ela, finalmente – Como não quero ofender sua inteligência, não vou perguntar, mas _afirmar_ que você obviamente está ciente de que ainda faltam três coisas importantes.

\- Sei. Está falando do sangue do protegido, do objeto para conter o feitiço e do sangue dos protetores. Não se preocupe, tenho todos aqui.

Ele colocou a mão dentro da própria capa, que devia ter alguns bolsos internos, e tirou de um deles um frasquinho que continha uma pequena quantidade de algo que era obviamente sangue. Ficou olhando o pequeno recipiente por um instante, e quando falou, foi com a expressão mais próxima de um sorriso verdadeiro que já tinha dado até ali:

\- Ele nem ao menos notou, sabe. Quando eu tirei, quero dizer. E parecia saber que não podia fazer barulho quando me viu lá, ele é muito esperto! Ficou olhando para mim... Olhou meu rosto por um tempo e eu achei que ele ia começar a chorar de medo... Mas ele não fez isso, só fez uma carinha intrigada, passou a mão na... nisso aqui, – ele apontou para a própria face esquerda rapidamente – e depois... depois ele sorriu pra mim, acredita? Realmente sorriu! Acho que ele queria mostrar que não estava com medo! – riu Regulus. – Aí eu fiquei brincando com ele, distraindo ele um pouco, dei a ele uma miniatura de vassoura, ele ficou muito interessado, tenho certeza que vai voar muito bem quando crescer! Quem sabe não será apanhador? Enfim, de qualquer forma ele ficou completamente absorto enquanto eu dava uma picadinha de leve no pezinho dele. Ele só notou que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo quando eu aproximei o frasco e comecei a recolher o sangue. Aí ficou olhando, parecendo meio curioso... Depois eu acabei, limpei ele com a varinha e ele fez uma cara de "Ah, então tá!" e continuou brincando com a vassoura em miniatura como se nada tivesse acontecido! – concluiu Regulus, rindo novamente e um pouco sem fôlego, pois era o maior discurso que saía da boca dele em muito tempo.

O som do riso genuíno vindo de um homem amargurado como Regulus era tão agradável quanto inesperado, e acabou contagiando Kreacher e Magala. Dumbledore viu-se rindo também. A expressão de Regulus ao falar de Draco era incrivelmente parecida com a de Sirius quando falava de Harry, mais ou menos nessa mesma época. Era incrível como o amor podia transformar uma pessoa, ainda que por apenas alguns instantes.

Tão repentinamente como veio, o momento passou. Regulus voltou a ser o homem sério e triste de sempre quando colocou o frasquinho com o sangue de Draco junto aos outros ingredientes e voltou a vasculhar os bolsos da própria capa, certamente à procura de uma das outras duas coisas que faltavam. Quando tornou a estender a mão para Magala, trazia nela um pesado medalhão de ouro com uma corrente.

Pela primeira vez, Kreacher esboçou alguma reação. Arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Regulus, que rapidamente fez sinal para que o elfo não dissesse nada. O coração de Dumbledore deu um salto. Seria possível...? Mas antes que ele pudesse formular melhor esse pensamento, Regulus tornou a falar:

\- Acredito que o feitiço ficará perfeitamente seguro aqui dentro. Somente um detalhe me escapou, não consegui confirmação sobre isso em lugar nenhum: o sangue do protegido vai todo para a poção ou uma parte fica no objeto?

Magala não respondeu imediatamente. Observava o medalhão, interessada. Apesar de ele não estar em seus melhores dias, enferrujado e até mesmo com uma rachadura, ainda era uma peça obviamente imponente. Pareceu ocorrer a ela uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com a pergunta de Regulus, mas quando ela falou, foi para responder a ele, embora ainda analisasse a joia:

\- Fica uma parte no objeto. Tenho que aperfeiçoar esse seu feitiço anticoagulante de modo a torná-lo definitivo, é claro, o que é algo extremamente complexo, que poucas pessoas conseguem fazer. Felizmente eu sou uma delas. O que prova que você faz suas escolhas muito bem. E não estou falando apenas de mim, mas também do objeto que você escolheu. Ele é o compartimento perfeito para armazenar o sangue, nem ao menos precisará ser modificado.

\- Fico feliz com isso. – disse Regulus, e Dumbledore teve a impressão de que ele estava apenas educado com Magala. Duvidava que qualquer coisa no momento pudesse deixar o rapaz realmente feliz.

\- Bem... Vejo que você pensou em tudo. Mas ainda falta...

\- … o sangue dos protetores, eu sei.

\- E sabe também que são 3 litros.

\- Claro que sei.

De repente, Dumbledore teve uma vontade quase irresistível de deixar a memória de Kreacher para lá e voltar ao seu escritório. Não parecia muito difícil para ele concluir o que viria a seguir, e ele não queria ver. Magala parecia estar pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa, pois quando falou, estava, pela primeira vez naquela noite, realmente furiosa:

\- O que você está dizendo? O que você está _pensando_? Eu não sou uma assassina, menino!

\- Nem eu estou pedindo a você para se tornar uma. – retorquiu Regulus, sem altear a voz – Pode deixar que essa parte eu mesmo faço.

\- Não me importa! Se está pedindo para que eu seja cúmplice disso, é a mesma coisa!

\- Não, não é. Porque é a minha vontade. Vou fazer com ou sem a sua ajuda. Se você ajudar, as chances de dar certo e nada disso ter acontecido completamente em vão são maiores.

\- Essa sua chantagem emocional barata não vai dar certo, Regulus! Eu estou velha demais para cair em um truque tão antigo!

Havia uma pessoa na cena que parecia não ter a menor ideia do que significava toda aquela discussão. Kreacher olhava de Regulus para Magala meio abobado, acompanhando o embate (feroz por parte dela) sem realmente compreender o que se passava. Dumbledore teve muita pena do elfo. Ele nem imaginava que estava prestes a presenciar uma cena que o traumatizaria por muitos e muitos anos.

Regulus olhou para Magala, e parecia de repente tão cansado que Dumbledore precisou se sentar, sentindo-se como se a exaustão do rapaz tivesse passado para ele. Não funcionou, pois o cansaço não era apenas físico.

\- Não é truque nenhum, Magala. Eu não tenho tempo nem paciência para truques... ou para mais nada. Não posso tentar arranjar mais 5 ou 6 pessoas para doar o sangue porque seria imprescindível a intenção nobre e o amor pelo protegido por parte de todas elas. Eu não confio em mais ninguém para isso... e pra falar a verdade não me importo. Eu estou esgotado, desfigurado, condenado... corpo e alma. Completa e definitivamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de continuar a falar:

\- Eu não durmo mais, sabe? Fecho os olhos e sabe o que eu vejo? As vidas que eu destruí, pelos mais diversos meios... a morte, delas ou de seus familiares... as torturas... os traumas... os rostos deles me assombram dia e noite. Vejo Kreacher gritando por socorro quando foi deixado naquela ilha para morrer por minha culpa. Da última vez que eu dormi, tive um pesadelo. Eu estava no inferno. Minhas vítimas se voltavam contra mim, e eu pedia socorro, mas ninguém vinha me ajudar. Então eu vi... meu irmão. Gritei por ele, tinha certeza que ele iria me socorrer! Mas ele apenas olhou para mim... Ah, o olhar dele, você não faz ideia! O desprezo, o nojo! Simplesmente deu as costas e me deixou no inferno. E você sabe o que é o pior? É SABER QUE EU MERECIA ISSO!

Os olhos de Regulus se arregalavam de forma assustadora, e ele parecia alucinado. Estava finalmente perdendo aquela calma forçada e dando vazão a toda dor e amargura que sentia. Era uma cena horrível.

\- Eu merecia aquilo e muito mais... – repetiu Regulus, que já não gritava. Mas a dor que havia na voz dele era ainda pior do que os gritos. – E por quê, me diz? _Por quê_? O Lord das Trevas! – cuspiu ele, com ódio intenso na voz – Esse maníaco, sádico, perverso! Abandonado pelo pai, mãe fraca demais para viver por ele, ficou com trauma e agora quer descontar nos outros! Nem ao menos tem o sangue puro! É um mestiço! Se seguisse a própria lógica devia ser o primeiro a morrer! IMUNDO, HIPÓCRITA!

O tom de voz e a expressão no rosto de Regulus mudavam com uma rapidez sem precedentes. Enquanto a última frase tinha sido um grito de puro ódio, a seguinte foi dita numa aflição desesperada:

\- Como eu _pude_? Como eu pude ser tão... Como eu pude acreditar nele? Como eu pude segui-lo como um cachorrinho obediente, feliz em lamber os pés do dono e receber um osso como prêmio? Ele... e os outros... os Comensais... minha prima, louca, ansiosa por matar a própria irmã só porque essa cobra que ela chama de Lord disse que tem que ser assim... e Snape... como ele consegue? Depois de tudo... Cegos, loucos! Todos eles! Eu queria... Eu não posso... Eu não consigo mais! Eu não quero mais! A dor, meu Deus, a dor! Meu rosto, eu não dormiria mesmo se quisesse! Essa dor nunca me deixa, maldição terrível, vai me acompanhar até o fim dos meus dias e depois, se houver um depois!

Regulus estava ofegante, seus olhos cada vez mais atormentados, e sua dor parecia além do consolo das lágrimas. Cada palavra custava a ele um esforço tremendo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia parar de falar:

\- Se Cissy não tivesse me convidado para ser o padrinho do Draco... Foi uns poucos dias antes de eu sumir, sabe? Eu cheguei até a pensar que ela desconfiava, e queria um motivo para que eu desistisse e ficasse por perto... Nós sempre nos demos muito bem. Mas se foi isso, ela não tinha entendido o tamanho do meu ódio e do meu remorso. Eu não posso mais ver o Lord das Trevas na minha frente. Se eu fizer isso, vou morrer, pois eu vou tentar matá-lo e não vou conseguir. Ninguém vai. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez. O desgraçado é quase imortal... Eu gostaria... Queria ter conseguido...

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça, a derrota estampada em todos os seus gestos. Dumbledore tentava concatenar as frases soltas de Regulus e dar a elas algum sentido, mas estava quase hipnotizado pelo desabafo do rapaz, o que o impedia de concentrar sua atenção em qualquer outra coisa:

\- Mas eu não posso... simplesmente não dá mais. A única coisa que ainda me dá um pouco de forças é saber que eu posso fazer alguma coisa pelo meu afilhado. Saber que se um dia ele pensar como eu penso hoje, vai ser muito mais forte que eu e vai poder lutar. Tomara que ele nunca tenha que passar pelo que eu estou passando, viver para se arrepender do que fez. Tomara que você esteja certa e ele perceba que as coisas boas podem ser muito boas. Eu não quero viver, Magala. Eu não consigo mais. Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito, portanto me ajude pelo menos a servir para alguma coisa depois de morto!

Finalmente, Kreacher compreendeu. Não fazia ideia do que a morte do mestre tinha a ver com proteger o afilhado, mas as palavras dele eram fortes e claras demais para serem ignoradas. Ele queria morrer. Seu mestre Regulus, tão forte, tão gentil, tão corajoso... queria morrer.

\- Não! – guinchou o elfo, a voz aguda contrastando com o tom grave do monólogo de Regulus – Mestre Regulus, que é que o senhor está dizendo? Não, o senhor não pode...

\- Calado, Kreacher! – disse Regulus, e o elfo agora se contorcia numa agonia intensa, mas silenciosa, não sendo capaz de desobedecer a uma ordem direta mas desejando isso provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida. E Dumbledore tinha a dolorosa certeza de que não seria a última.

Magala parecia incapaz de responder. Toda a fúria tinha se esvaído dela durante o discurso desesperado de Regulus, e ela olhava para ele num misto de choque e pena, que Regulus, concentrado em fazer Kreacher se calar, felizmente não vira. A feiticeira recompôs a expressão rapidamente antes de tornar a falar com ele:

\- Eu ainda teria um longo discurso para tentar convencer você a mudar de ideia, Regulus, um discurso repleto de argumentos sobre como você poderia ser útil se vivo. Mas não vou lutar uma batalha perdida. Na verdade, vou me sentir menos assassina se permitir que essa força que você pensa que não tem se mantenha viva no seu afilhado. Você quer doar os 3 litros de sangue sozinho. Muito bem, então. Vamos fazer.

Foi como ouvir a sentença final em um tribunal. Regulus assentiu, aliviado e determinado, enquanto Kreacher estava num estado de dar dó: proibido de falar pelo mestre, ele chorava numa espécie de crise de desespero silenciosa, à qual Regulus tentava por tudo não dar atenção.

Durante alguns minutos, ninguém falou. Regulus abriu a bolsa de viagem uma última vez e pegou um saco que estava obviamente cheio de ouro, deixando-o em cima de uma mesinha que se encontrava espremida entre dois caldeirões. Magala, que não pareceu notar o gesto do rapaz, concentrou-se em pegar os ingredientes já disponíveis e começar a prepará-los. Separou as flores de acônito do resto da planta e picou-as cuidadosamente, numa espécie de ritual que Dumbledore não sabia se era necessário para o feitiço funcionar melhor ou se era apenas um aditivo da bruxa. Jogou as flores picadas em um dos caldeirões, ainda sem acender o fogo. Depois acrescentou as sementes de fogo, que fizeram o conteúdo do caldeirão emitir um brilho amarelo-avermelhado. Somente depois de acrescentar a essência de ditamno ela resolveu acender o fogo e mexer um pouco. O pó de chifre de unicórnio fez o brilho da poção mudar para um prata fulgurante. Logo depois vieram as lágrimas de fênix, que não mudaram o aspecto do conteúdo do caldeirão, mas Dumbledore podia jurar que emprestaram uma aura mais leve ao ar. Com cuidado, ela pegou o frasquinho com sangue e despejou apenas umas poucas gotas na poção, que, pelo brilho emitido a seguir, provavelmente se tornou vermelho vivo. Por alguns instantes ela mexeu a poção numa espécie de padrão metódico, até que baixou o fogo do caldeirão com um aceno da varinha, parou e olhou para Regulus, uma única constatação óbvia na troca de olhares entre os dois.

Só faltava o último ingrediente.

Regulus deu um suspiro profundo e virou-se para Kreacher, que ainda se contorcia em muda agonia:

\- Kreacher...

\- Não, mestre, por favor não, por favor...

\- Kreacher, por favor…

\- Mestre, por favor, deixe Kreacher dar o sangue… a vida de Kreacher não é importante, Kreacher pode…

\- Kreacher, por favor, fique quieto. Eu preciso que você me escute.

Era o tom mais gentil que Regulus já tinha usado com Kreacher essa noite. O elfo voltou os olhos enormes e lacrimosos para o mestre, balançando-se para frente e para trás, mas pronto para ouvir.

\- Eu já tomei minha decisão. Tomei-a praticamente no momento em que desapareci. Não adianta você chorar, espernear, implorar... Eu não vou mudar de ideia. Por isso não perca seu tempo lamentando por mim. Você terá coisas bem mais importantes pra fazer quando eu me for. E agora eu vou te dar minhas últimas ordens.

Ele tomou fôlego e tornou a falar, antes que a crise histérica que Kreacher ameaçava ter a qualquer momento se concretizasse:

\- Magala só conseguirá completar o feitiço depois que eu estiver morto, pois ela precisa de quase todo o meu sangue para terminar a poção. Eu preciso que você fique aqui esperando o processo todo acabar, sem interferir em absolutamente nada. Assim como Magala não irá. Não a culpe, nem fique com raiva dela, pois ela está apenas respeitando a minha vontade. Pegue o medalhão que ela vai te dar. Pegue-o e guarde-o com sua vida. Você entendeu?

Kreacher não parecia capaz de responder. Aparentemente, se abrisse a boca, não conseguiria parar de chorar e se lamentar.

\- Você entendeu, Kreacher? - repetiu Regulus, alteando um pouco a voz.

\- En-entendi, mestre. – disse o elfo, miserável.

\- Guarde-o de uma maneira que ninguém o encontre, principalmente o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais. Você compreendeu bem? Nem o Lord nem nenhum de seus seguidores jamais pode chegar perto desse medalhão. Quando eu digo nenhum, é nenhum _mesmo_ , Kreacher. Especialmente Bellatrix. Não interessa que ela seja uma Black. Se insiste tanto em lamber os pés daquele cretino, ela está contra mim. Você vai esconder esse medalhão e nunca vai permitir que alguém chegue perto dele, ou mesmo saiba de sua existência. Você e somente _você_ saberá que ele existe e onde ele está. Isso é vital, Kreacher, compreendeu bem?

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Ótimo. Essa foi a primeira ordem. A segunda...

Ele hesitou. Abaixou-se para ficar no mesmo nível de Kreacher, pegou o elfo delicadamente pelos ombros e fez com que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

\- A segunda é que você deve sumir com meu corpo. Desaparecer com ele de uma forma que nunca seja encontrado. O Lord das Trevas pensa que eu morri há um ano, e é assim que ele deve continuar pensando. Eu não me importo com a maneira como você vai fazer isso. Faça o que for preciso, sem se preocupar em estar desrespeitando minha memória ou qualquer outra bobagem assim. Saia daqui, dê sumiço no meu corpo e depois esconda o medalhão. E nunca, nunca diga nada a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui hoje, ou sobre qualquer coisa que você tenha feito comigo e por mim nesse último ano. Essas são suas últimas ordens vindas de mim. Você promete que vai cumpri-las?

Dessa vez, Dumbledore teve certeza de que Kreacher não poderia abrir a boca. Olhava para o mestre sem piscar, as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos, o corpo todo tremendo. Limitou-se a dar um aceno de cabeça para mostrar que obedeceria a Regulus.

O rapaz pareceu achar que era suficiente. Deu um último aperto no ombro de Kreacher, à guisa de despedida, levantou-se e virou-se para Magala.

\- Estou pronto. – disse ele. – Faz alguma diferença a maneira como vou fazer isso?

\- Não. – disse a bruxa, inexpressiva. – Desde que faça jorrar sangue suficiente.

\- Certo. – deu mais um sorriso amargo, o último da sua vida – Eu deveria agradecer ao Snape por esse. Muito útil.

Apontou a varinha para si mesmo e disse, sem nem mesmo altear a voz, sua derradeira palavra:

\- _Sectumsempra._

Inúmeros grandes cortes se abriram em todo o seu corpo, e o sangue começou a sair abundantemente. Ele nem ao menos gritou. Com uma expressão de dor, simplesmente desabou no chão, como se fosse o que queria fazer há muito, muito tempo. Kreacher berrou, chorou, esmurrou o chão e bateu a própria cabeça inúmeras vezes na parede, mas não ousou desobedecer à ordem do mestre e tentar interferir.

O sangue parecia estar saindo com mais força e rapidez que o normal, como se respeitando o desejo de Regulus de morrer logo. Os olhos dele foram ficando inexpressivos e se fechando à medida que seu rosto adquiria a palidez da morte. Pouco mais da metade do sangue necessário para a poção havia saído, e o rapaz já estava morto. Mas, pela primeira vez desde que Dumbledore começara a ver a cena na Penseira, Regulus Black parecia em paz.

Magala ficou olhando a cena com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Sua forma foi se transformando aos poucos. Os longos cabelos desgrenhados e sujos encurtaram até a metade do pescoço e se tornaram limpos e grisalhos. Ela ficou mais alta e ereta, e vestes azul-marinho substituíram os trapos. A pele se tornou mais escura e, mesmo com as rugas que a idade trazia, assumiu um tom sadio, bem diferente da aparência macilenta que havia assumido para parecer uma mendiga. Somente os olhos permaneciam inalterados, olhos sábios e poderosos, de um negro profundo, agora permitindo que caíssem as lágrimas que os inundavam, enquanto estancava o sangramento do corpo já sem vida de Regulus com um aceno da varinha.

E Kreacher, que não estava nem um pouco interessado nisso, provavelmente foi o único ser mágico no mundo a ver a verdadeira aparência de Magala – além de, agora, Dumbledore. Num raro momento de fragilidade pela cena que presenciava, ela não conseguiu nem tentou evitar que sua forma original viesse se sobrepor à de mendiga, que Magala suspeitava que jamais conseguiria usar outra vez.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de um horror estático, em que Kreacher chorava sobre o corpo de Regulus, e Magala continuava parada no mesmo lugar, parecendo incapaz de continuar o feitiço. Dumbledore se sentiu grato que fosse assim. Não acreditava que seria capaz de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que se passasse naquele momento, pois ele mesmo não conseguia despregar os olhos do corpo sem vida de Regulus.

Se ele ao menos soubesse... Poderia ter ajudado Regulus a se esconder, poderia... Não. Não poderia nada. Regulus não queria ajuda. Só havia se escondido durante o tempo necessário para acabar de arquitetar seus planos. A carga de culpa e dor que ele carregava o oprimia de tal forma que ele não via outra solução senão a morte. Condenara a si mesmo. E para essa forma de condenação não havia salvação.

Com um suspiro profundo, Magala finalmente libertou-se de seu horror entorpecido e deu seguimento ao feitiço. Com outro simples aceno da varinha começou a transportar o sangue que havia saído de Regulus para um caldeirão vazio, no qual havia um medidor que indicava a litragem de seu conteúdo. A capacidade era de 5 litros. Quando o sangue encheu o recipiente exatamente até a marca de 3, ela parou o procedimento e limpou o restante do sangue num gesto lento e solene, como se essa fosse sua forma de fazer um funeral para Regulus.

Depois, Magala transportou o sangue para o caldeirão onde a poção borbulhava em fogo baixo. Aspirou profundamente o odor que a mistura gerou. Dumbledore não podia sentir cheiros estando dentro da memória de outra pessoa, mas pela expressão de Magala, imaginou que fosse bom. Agora a poção emitia uma suave fumaça transparente, além de um brilho dourado. Ele sentiu-se apenas vagamente surpreso de que não fosse vermelho outra vez, mas esse fato parecia incrivelmente insignificante no momento. Magala mexeu um pouco a poção, uma vez para o sentido horário, duas para o anti-horário, depois duas para o sentido horário, uma anti-horário...

Dumbledore percebeu que observava os movimentos da feiticeira, aparentemente absorvido, na verdade para evitar olhar para Regulus, com Kreacher ainda soluçando desesperado sobre seu corpo, lamentando repetidas vezes: "Mestre Regulus, meu pobre mestre Regulus, mestre Regulus, mestre Regulus..."

O diretor continuou acompanhando fixamente o trabalho de Magala, como se um décimo terceiro uso do sangue de dragão estivesse sendo descoberto ali. De repente, o brilho dourado da poção aumentou consideravelmente, a ponto de quase cegar momentaneamente quem estivesse olhando para ele. Kreacher levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez, uma expressão de leve agrado mesclando-se por um breve momento à dor em seu rosto. Magala aspirou profundamente outra vez, os olhos fechados. O cheiro provavelmente estava melhor do que nunca.

Mas a expressão dela retomou a seriedade anterior quando levitou o medalhão até o caldeirão e mergulhou-o lá dentro. Kreacher arregalou os olhos, mas, fiel à última ordem de Regulus, não disse palavra nem tentou interferir de maneira alguma. De qualquer forma, a agonia dele durou pouco, porque Magala tornou a levitar o medalhão, que agora não parecia nem um pouco com aquela sombra de joia que Regulus entregara. Não estava mais quebrado e enferrujado, mas vivo e brilhante, e mais imponente do que nunca.

Ela disse algumas palavras em latim arcaico com a varinha apontada para o medalhão enquanto o erguia sobre o caldeirão, que brilhava mais a cada palavra. Mergulhou-o uma última vez na poção e o trouxe de volta com uma rapidez ainda maior que na primeira vez. Depois pegou o frasquinho com o resto do sangue de Draco, abriu o medalhão e despejou o conteúdo dentro dele. Então disse mais algumas palavras em latim, dessa vez com a varinha apontada para o lugar onde o sangue havia sido armazenado, e selou o medalhão com um último toque da varinha.

Magala ainda ficou olhando o medalhão por um instante, o medalhão que agora abrigava um pouco do sangue de Draco Malfoy e um dos mais poderosos feitiços de proteção do mundo da magia. Ela fez uma prece silenciosa, sem destinação certa, para que nada daquilo fosse em vão, e o menino realmente crescesse digno de manifestar os poderes da Alma Guerreira.

Virou-se para Kreacher, que não havia saído de perto do mestre, mas agora olhava o medalhão nas mãos da feiticeira. Assim como Regulus havia feito antes de morrer, Magala abaixou-se para ficar no nível do elfo e olhou nos olhos dele, onde uma luz parecia ter-se apagado para sempre. Com um leve aperto no ombro de Kreacher, ela ofereceu a joia a ele:

\- Aqui está, Kreacher, a chave para que o último desejo do bravo Regulus seja realizado. Pode ter certeza que ninguém jamais saberá do que aconteceu aqui hoje por meu intermédio. Esconda o medalhão como ele ordenou, e torceremos juntos para que a Alma Guerreira viva em Draco Malfoy conforme seu mestre tanto quis.

\- Obrigado, minha senhora. – disse Kreacher, que já não chorava, agora concentrado em fazer sua parte para cumprir a vontade de Regulus.

Pegou o medalhão e colocou-o no próprio pescoço, muito sério. Depois virou-se novamente para o corpo de Regulus. A determinação pareceu vacilar quando se lembrou da ordem que teria que cumprir agora.

\- Você precisa de ajuda?– ofereceu Magala, gentilmente.

Mas Kreacher negou com veemência:

\- Não, minha senhora. Mestre Regulus pediu a Kreacher, e Kreacher obedece, Kreacher é um bom elfo doméstico. Kreacher leva o mestre daqui sozinho.

Depois de dizer isso, o elfo fez uma reverência para Magala, pegou no braço de Regulus e... novamente Dumbledore sentiu-se desaparatando.

Dessa vez o diretor não reconheceu o local. A primeira coisa que seus sentidos captaram foi o barulho do mar. Olhando em volta, viu que estava em um cenário rochoso, que terminava em um penhasco. O fim do penhasco eram as revoltas e profundas águas do Mar do Norte.

Kreacher depositou o corpo de Regulus na beira do penhasco e ajoelhou-se ao lado do mestre. Dumbledore achou que o elfo fosse recomeçar a crise de choro, mas estava enganado. Agora, a única coisa que importava para ele era cumprir a ordem de Regulus. Com um suspiro profundo, e um último olhar para o semblante agora pacífico do mestre, Kreacher colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça dele. Uma pequena chama brotou repentinamente dali. O elfo afastou-se um pouco e, mal tinha feito isso, todo o corpo de Regulus prorrompeu em chamas mágicas, fortes, violentas e destrutivas, infinitas vezes mais do que o normal. Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a jorrar pelo rosto de Kreacher enquanto ele observava seu adorado mestre ser consumido pelo fogo com uma rapidez sem precedentes.

Aos poucos o fogo foi diminuindo, até parar completamente. Quando Dumbledore olhou, não restava mais nada do corpo de Regulus além de cinzas. Kreacher fechou os olhos e estalou os dedos. Ao fazer isso, surgiu em sua mão uma belíssima caixa de cristal, com o desenho de uma fênix na tampa. A parte interna do desenho era toda adornada por pedras brilhantes, num tom que mudava de vermelho para laranja, e de laranja para amarelo, de acordo com o ângulo em que era observada. Era uma peça extraordinária.

Dumbledore ficou olhando enquanto Kreacher recolhia as cinzas de Regulus e as depositava dentro da magnífica caixa. Apesar de ter acabado de realizar uma demonstração do poderio mágico obviamente alto dos elfos domésticos, fato completamente ignorado pela maioria dos bruxos, ele fez questão de que esse último processo fosse completamente braçal. Ainda chorando em silêncio, ele garantiu que nem ao menos um grão de cinza ficasse fora da caixa, e a tampou. Pelo modo como o elfo a segurou, e o fraco brilho que emanou dela então, Dumbledore desconfiou que estivesse encantando-a de modo a nunca se abrir.

Kreacher, então, foi para a beira do penhasco com a caixa, respirou fundo e disse:

\- Mestre Regulus, Kreacher está muito, muito triste porque o senhor foi embora, e Kreacher teve que ver e não fazer nada para impedir... E agora Kreacher não pode nem enterrar o mestre decentemente, junto da sua família... Mas Kreacher é um bom elfo doméstico e cumpre suas ordens. Kreacher vai sentir muito a falta do senhor. Adeus, mestre.

Depois dessas palavras tão simples quanto tocantes, ele lançou a caixa pelo penhasco, em direção às águas escuras. A caixa afundou imediatamente, certamente fruto de outro encantamento de Kreacher, para garantir que a ordem de Regulus fosse cumprida, e seu corpo jamais fosse encontrado.

E, depois de alguns segundos, Dumbledore sentiu que voltava a seu escritório.

Conforme prometera, Kreacher continuava lá, esperando por ele, a expressão levemente ansiosa. Por alguns instantes, Dumbledore não conseguiu fazer nada além de sentar-se em sua cadeira e olhar para o elfo, pensando no quanto os bruxos às vezes eram perfeitos idiotas. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes e tornou a fechá-la, por descobrir que não sabia o que dizer. Então desistiu de dizer qualquer palavra de consolo ou reconhecimento dos méritos de Kreacher. A essa altura, não adiantava mais.

\- Kreacher, – disse ele, afinal – obrigado por ter compartilhado essa memória comigo. Ela é tão importante quanto triste. Pode ter certeza que não foi em vão que eu pedi a você para trazer à tona essas lembranças dolorosas.

O elfo fez uma pequena reverência. Após todo o horror que acabara de presenciar, Dumbledore achava até estranho que ele parecesse tão... normal. E então sentiu-se grato por Kreacher ter recusado o convite para revisitar a própria memória. Pois, apesar da luz que se extinguira em seu olhar após a morte de Regulus ainda estar ausente, de resto, Kreacher estava controlado. Depois do que o diretor vira na Penseira, esse equilíbrio parecia extremamente deslocado. E certamente não aconteceria se ele tivesse revivido aquela cena traumatizante.

\- Eu não vou fazer muitas perguntas a respeito do que vi. Mas, se você puder me contar... Como foi que ele ficou com o rosto queimado daquele jeito?

Mas Kreacher arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com veemência antes mesmo que o diretor tivesse acabado de falar:

\- Não, meu senhor, isso Kreacher não pode dizer... Mestre Regulus proibiu Kreacher de contar isso acima de todas as coisas, meu senhor.

Isso aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Dumbledore. Acima de todas as coisas? O que será que Regulus tinha feito?

\- Foi em alguma missão contra Lord Voldemort?

Previsivelmente, Kreacher deu um pulo de susto e tampou os ouvidos:

\- Não diga o nome dele, meu senhor, não diga o nome dele!

\- Tudo bem, Kreacher. – disse o diretor, pacientemente – Foi em alguma missão contra ele?

\- Kreacher não vai dizer nada sobre isso, meu senhor. Esse foi o segredo mais importante que mestre Regulus confiou a Kreacher, Kreacher não pode dizer nada.

Dumbledore não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco frustrado. Tinha certeza de que se tratava de algo importantíssimo. Teria algo a ver com a maneira como ele conseguira o medalhão? Seria o mesmo? Certamente parecia o mesmo...

\- Aquele medalhão... De onde ele veio? Onde ele está agora?

\- Ah, meu senhor... O senhor pergunta coisas que Kreacher não pode contar, meu senhor... Por favor, meu senhor, Kreacher não pode trair os segredos do mestre...

\- Kreacher, isso é importante. Aquele medalhão abriga o feitiço que Regulus fez para proteger Draco, por isso é vital que ele seja muito bem guardado, e permaneça intacto.

\- Kreacher está cuidando muito bem dele, meu senhor. Kreacher obedece ao mestre dele. O mestre sofreu muito para conseguir aquele medalhão, meu senhor... e o mestre morreu para fazer aquele feitiço. E só pediu a Kreacher que escondesse o medalhão e nunca contasse pra ninguém onde ele está. E Kreacher obedece ao mestre, meu senhor. – repetiu ele, com firmeza.

Isso fez aumentar a sensação de Dumbledore de que os dois fatos, medalhão e queimadura de Regulus, estavam relacionados. E fez aumentar também sua frustração. Por um centésimo de segundo, passou pela cabeça do diretor dizer a Harry para ordenar que Kreacher revelasse tudo. Afinal, o elfo não tinha dimensão de como aquilo tudo era importante na luta contra Voldemort, ele era apenas um elfo doméstico...

Logo depois, Dumbledore sentiu-se extremamente decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ele tinha acabado de testemunhar o tamanho da importância que podiam ter os elfos domésticos, com toda a sua fidelidade e devoção... Tinha acabado de censurar os bruxos por ignorarem isso, e agora estava agindo exatamente igual aos alvos de sua repulsa. Era esse tipo de atitude que permitia que gente como Voldemort subisse ao poder.

Ele não faria isso. Não submeteria Kreacher à dor de sentir que traiu o mestre que ele tanto amava. Não depois da confiança que o elfo demonstrara ao entregar aquela memória a ele. Seria uma traição imperdoável.

\- Tudo bem, Kreacher, eu entendo. Vamos fazer diferente, então. Começar do começo. Dava para ver, pelo comportamento de vocês dois, que Regulus estava se escondendo de... do Lord das Trevas. Ele estava fazendo isso há um ano, certo?

\- Está... está certo, meu senhor.

\- Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Como conseguiu ludibriar o Lord, fazendo-o acreditar que estava morto quando na verdade não estava?

Kreacher empertigou-se e sua expressão assumiu um tom de empolgada devoção. Aparentemente, Dumbledore finalmente pisara em um terreno seguro, em que o elfo poderia arriscar contar alguma coisa e, fosse o que fosse, claramente fazia de Regulus um herói aos olhos dele:

\- Ah, meu senhor, foi realmente brilhante, meu senhor... Quando mestre Regulus foi embora, o Lord ficou furioso e mandou perseguirem ele... parecia que era só uma questão de tempo pra encontrarem ele, meu senhor... Mas então, mestre Regulus teve uma ideia que ele não contou a ninguém, nem mesmo a Kreacher... Kreacher só soube depois. Havia uma batalha, meu senhor, uma batalha feroz entre os Comensais da Morte e os aurores... mestre Regulus se escondeu e ficou esperando sua hora... e então, quando conseguiu que todos se distraíssem o suficiente para não perceberem o que ele estava fazendo, ele derrubou um dos Comensais de longe e depois arrastou ele sem ninguém ver pra um beco deserto e fez ele beber uma poção que fez parecer que o Comensal estava morto.

Dumbledore sabia que Kreacher estava falando da Poção do Morto Vivo, mas não achou nem um pouco necessário interromper o relato para contar isso. Certamente não interessaria ao elfo e não acrescentaria nada à história.

\- Então ele deixou o homem de novo num lugar que desse pra todo mundo ver, porque era importante que o Lord das Trevas visse o homem morto, meu senhor. – continuou Kreacher – Mas na verdade ele não estava morto, estava só desmaiado. Então mestre Regulus derrubou outro Comensal sem ninguém ver, dessa vez com um feitiço estuporante comum, e de novo sem ninguém ver levou os dois pro beco, ele e o outro que parecia morto. Ele tinha um pouco de Poção Polissuco com ele, meu senhor, alguns Comensais tinham, pra enganar os aurores.

Dumbledore também sabia disso. Quanto trabalho isso tinha dado na época... Depois de pensar isso, percebeu a facilidade com que estava se distraindo nos últimos tempos ("Mais um sinal de velhice, do que mais eu preciso para convencer Severus?") e resolveu prestar atenção em Kreacher.

\- Ele acordou o homem que parecia morto, e o forçou a beber a poção com um fio de cabelo dele, meu senhor, então o homem ficou parecendo mestre Regulus. Depois mestre Regulus matou esse Comensal, e foi muito bem-feito porque ele era um homem mau! E aí acordou o outro e lançou uma espécie de mistura de Feitiço para Confundir com Feitiço da Memória nele, meu senhor, fazendo ele acreditar que tinha matado mestre Regulus. Então o homem levou o corpo do outro Comensal morto para o Lord das Trevas como se fosse de mestre Regulus, pois ele estava parecendo mestre Regulus, e o homem disse que tinha encontrado e matado mestre Regulus... O Lord acreditou, meu senhor, e nunca mais procurou mestre Regulus. Contou pra todo mundo que ele estava morto, pra mostrar o que acontecia com quem traía ele, meu senhor... Todo mundo acreditou, a senhorita Cissy ficou muito, muito triste, ela chorou a noite inteira, meu senhor... e Kreacher... Kreacher também acreditou, meu senhor, e foi o dia mais triste da vida de Kreacher, até... até...

Ele não continuou, e Dumbledore não precisava que terminasse a frase. Sabia muito bem qual era o dia que tinha substituído esse na lista dos mais tristes da vida do elfo.

\- Mestre Regulus voltou quase um ano depois e só se mostrou para Kreacher, meu senhor. Ele disse a Kreacher que ninguém podia saber que ele estava vivo. Kreacher queria contar para sua senhora Black, que estava louca de tristeza... e também para a senhorita Cissy, para que ela não chorasse tanto mais... mas o mestre proibiu, meu senhor, e Kreacher não contou nada para ninguém. E Kreacher passou a ajudar o mestre em tudo o que ele pediu, até... até o fim, meu senhor.

Kreacher parou de falar e ficou olhando ansioso para Dumbledore, como se esperasse que o diretor dissesse alguma coisa.

\- De fato, foi brilhante. – concordou Dumbledore, arrancando um grande sorriso de Kreacher e preferindo, por isso, não entrar no mérito de que o fato de ter precisado haver um assassinato, ainda que de um Comensal, para o plano funcionar, tornava-o, pelo menos, questionável. Mas, ainda assim, tinha que admitir que era engenhoso. – Sobre as atividades de Regulus durante o tempo em que ele se escondeu, e nas quais ele requisitou sua ajuda... Há algo que você possa me contar?

\- Não, meu senhor, Kreacher já mostrou ao senhor tudo que podia, meu senhor...

\- E sobre o que aconteceu para levar Regulus a se arrepender e não querer mais servir ao Lord...

O elfo arregalou os olhos:

\- Não, meu senhor, me desculpe, mas isso nunca, meu senhor!

Dumbledore sentiu-se arder de curiosidade. Aparentemente o motivo da deserção de Regulus era a chave de muitas dúvidas que ele tinha. O que será que tinha acontecido?

Pensou por um momento, e se lembrou de algumas frases de Regulus, que ele não conseguira organizar na própria cabeça de modo a formular uma dedução coerente: "Se eu fizer isso, vou morrer, pois eu vou tentar matá-lo e não vou conseguir. Ninguém vai. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez. O desgraçado é quase imortal... Eu gostaria... Queria ter conseguido..."

O que significava isso? Regulus sabia, então, das providências tomadas por Voldemort para chegar à imortalidade? Teria ele chegado a saber das horcruxes? E talvez destruído uma delas, o medalhão...? Mas ao mesmo tempo... "Eu gostaria... Queria ter conseguido..." Essa frase especificamente dava a entender que Regulus _não_ tinha obtido sucesso em alguma tentativa... Qual seria? Estaria Dumbledore tão obcecado pelas horcruxes que as via até onde não existiam? Talvez o medalhão fosse apenas parecido...

Ele se levantou da cadeira, num movimento súbito que assustou Kreacher. Fosse o que fosse, concluiu, certamente não teria essas dúvidas esclarecidas agora. Kreacher não responderia mais nada. E ele não forçaria o elfo a isso. Teria que chegar a essas respostas sozinho. Ou, talvez, com a ajuda de Harry. Esperava que sim.

\- Tudo bem, Kreacher. As informações que você deu já ajudaram bastante. Obrigado. Você pode ir agora, se quiser.

Parecendo muitíssimo aliviado, Kreacher fez uma reverência final para Dumbledore e, com um estalo, desapareceu do escritório do diretor, deixando-o com seus pensamentos sobre Draco Malfoy e o _Anima Bellator..._ sobre Regulus e seu espírito vingativo contra Voldemort... sobre o último ano de vida do rapaz, numa luta árdua, solitária e secreta contra o Lord... e sobre as horcruxes.

Coisas de que o diretor agora tinha certeza: primeiro, a força que vivia em Draco era produto de um feitiço de proteção baseado, mais uma vez, no amor. E o rapaz certamente estava correspondendo às exigências do feitiço, o que era ótimo. Ele pensou nas palavras de Magala: "Ele pode, em vez de descobrir o quão ruins são as coisas ruins, descobrir o quão boas são as coisas boas." Sorriu para si mesmo. Ao que tudo indicava, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo com Draco Malfoy. Graças a Ginny Weasley. E Dumbledore decidiu que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que os dois continuassem juntos.

Segunda certeza, que acabara de se instalar no cérebro do diretor tão forte quanto repentinamente: Regulus sabia sobre as horcruxes. A queimadura dele era quase que certamente fruto de um feitiço de fogo maldito descontrolado, que ele usara na tentativa de destruir uma delas.

Agora, infelizmente, vinham as dúvidas, em número bem maior do que as certezas: teria ele obtido sucesso? Seria o medalhão uma horcrux destruída? Teria ele descoberto sobre as outras horcruxes? O que significava a frase "Eu gostaria... Queria ter conseguido..."? Ele teria tentado destruir uma horcrux e sido malsucedido? Ou bem-sucedido em uma tentativa e malsucedido em outras?

E o medalhão, _o medalhão_... Onde estava o medalhão? Dumbledore duvidava que fosse descobrir se tentasse. Kreacher era tão fiel ao mestre que certamente teria tomado providências para que o medalhão jamais, em qualquer circunstância, fosse encontrado, assim como as tomara com perfeição para sumir com o corpo de Regulus.

Isso era bom ou ruim? Teoricamente, seria bom, pois Dumbledore tinha certeza que, se Kreacher seguisse estritamente as ordens de Regulus, seria mais competente em proteger o medalhão do que o próprio Dumbledore. Ainda assim... Apesar de ter testemunhado o ódio de Regulus contra Voldemort, e presenciado as várias tentativas do mestre de enfraquecer o poder do Lord, Kreacher aparentemente havia se esquecido disso no ano passado, ao passar informações sobre Harry e a Ordem para Bellatrix e Narcissa e, com isso, acabar sendo um dos responsáveis pela emboscada no Ministério que culminara na morte de Sirius.

Claro que Dumbledore sabia que o elfo não raciocinava nesse sentido. Não ocorrera a ele que, agindo daquela forma, acabara desrespeitando gravemente a vontade de Regulus. Fora maltratado por Sirius, mas bem tratado pelas irmãs Black, e decidira ser legal com quem fora legal com ele. Simples assim. Então, quem garantia que não havia risco desse tipo de manipulação acontecer novamente, principalmente por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange? E, se acontecesse, poderia Kreacher esquecer a ordem principal de Regulus e deixar o medalhão ao alcance de alguém indesejado?

Infelizmente, não havia resposta possível para nada disso. E tudo o que Dumbledore podia fazer era acompanhar de perto a situação. Talvez pedisse a Dobby ou um dos outros elfos da cozinha para ficar de olho em Kreacher, ver se ele permanecia em seu posto em Hogwarts ou saía ocasionalmente... E, se saísse, para onde ia e com quem se encontrava... Ao mesmo tempo em que procuraria monitorar todos os acontecimentos envolvendo Draco Malfoy, para saber se os poderes da Alma Guerreira continuavam se manifestando nele. Enquanto durasse o romance com Ginny Weasley e ocorressem outras demonstrações da Alma Guerreira, ele ficaria um pouco mais tranquilo.

* * *

Kreacher voltou à cozinha disposto a descansar por, pelo menos, duas horas, já que passava das 3 da manhã e a partir das 5 os elfos já fariam tal agitação na cozinha que tornar-se-ia impossível pregar os olhos. Porém, quando embolou-se em seus velhos cobertores, descobriu que não sentia sono. Virou-se de um lado para outro, mudou de posição, tentando ajeitar-se nas cobertas de modo a ficar confortável, mas de nada adiantou.

Por fim, levantou-se e, descobrindo uma sede que não sabia que estava sentindo, resolveu tomar um pouco de água. Porém a sede e a água trouxeram imagens à sua cabeça, imagens que ele estava tentando por tudo não lembrar... Imagens que ele não mostrara a Dumbledore, e agora começava a se questionar por isso.

Será que não devia mesmo mostrar ao diretor tudo o que sabia? Será que mestre Regulus de fato se sentiria chateado e traído? Ele tinha querido tanto derrubar o Lord das Trevas... e Dumbledore queria a mesma coisa... Será que isso significava que os dois estavam do mesmo lado, e contando tudo ao diretor ele providenciaria que o trabalho de mestre Regulus fosse levado à frente?

Mas... mestre Regulus jamais gostou de Dumbledore. Desprezava o hábito do diretor de associar-se a trouxas, sangues ruins e traidores do sangue... Não, espere aí, isso tinha sido antes, não é? Antes daquela noite terrível na caverna, em que Kreacher escapara por milagre, porque o mestre decidira por chamá-lo bem na hora... Mestre Regulus havia mudado tanto desde então... Havia abandonado o Lord das Trevas, passado a trabalhar contra ele... Porém, jamais pedira a ajuda de Dumbledore ou mencionara o nome dele. O que isso significava?

Kreacher não compreendia, achava tudo confuso demais, complicado demais... Mas começava a acreditar que as coisas podiam ser um pouco diferentes do que ele achava antes. Mestre Sirius podia ter sido um traidor ingrato, e a senhorita Cissy e a senhorita Bella boas meninas Black, mas agora Kreacher se lembrava claramente da voz de mestre Regulus dizendo "Se ela quer lamber os pés daquele cretino, está contra mim..." O mestre estava falando da senhorita Bella, dizendo que ela estava contra ele... E agora? O que ele faria? O que sua Senhora Black diria? Kreacher não sabia, Kreacher sentia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê...

Então tomou sua decisão. Ele não voltaria ao escritório do diretor para contar mais nada. Não se mestre Regulus tinha ordenado que ficasse em silêncio. Mas... podia tomar algumas medidas de precaução... Caso acontecesse alguma coisa...

De repente, sentia-se completamente desperto, sem sentir a menor necessidade de descanso. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele não podia usar uma varinha... Mas isso não significava que não _sabia_ fazer as mesmas mágicas que uma varinha fazia. Podia fazer como Dumbledore tinha feito, recolher num frasquinho essa outra memória que não o deixava dormir agora... e esconder. Esconder até decidir o que fazer com ela. Até conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sobre qual seria o desejo de mestre Regulus nessa situação.

E foi isso o que fez. Arranjou um frasquinho semelhante ao que Dumbledore havia usado para recolher a outra memória dele. Concentrou-se na noite em que levara mestre Regulus à caverna, encostou a mão na própria têmpora e disse as palavras que tinha ouvido o diretor dizer poucas horas antes. Quando achou que tinha lembrado de tudo, foi afastando a mão lentamente e viu, satisfeito, o fio prateado sair grudado a ela, exatamente como tinha acontecido no escritório de Dumbledore. Imitando todos os gestos do diretor, levou o fio até o frasquinho, esperou que se separasse completamente da própria mão e entrasse completamente no recipiente, e só então o tampou.

Ficou contemplando, orgulhoso, o resultado de seu feito. Ele sabia que havia feito algo absurdamente ilegal, mas isso era insignificante perto da vontade de mestre Regulus. O próximo passo agora era decidir o que faria com a memória recolhida. Não mostraria a ninguém por enquanto, isso não. Não sabia ainda o que agradaria ao mestre Regulus, então tinha que esconder o frasco de modo a não ser encontrado.

Felizmente, essa era a parte mais fácil e poderia ser resolvida rapidamente. Tendo já em mente o esconderijo perfeito, Kreacher pegou o valioso frasquinho e desaparatou imediatamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Está aí, lindezas... a explicação completa sobre o que está rolando com o Draco. Especialmente pra Ania Lupin que adora feitiços novos e pra Kmile que veio fofamente me dar uma força no inbox! :))**

 **Agradecimentos:**

 **KmileM:** Não desisti, jamais! Tava sem tempo mesmo naquela semana, e essa também foi meio conturbada... mas está aí o capítulo 17, monstrinho do jeito que você gosta! :) Que bom que está gostando da participação do Dumbledore tanto quanto eu gosto de escrevê-lo. Espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado também!

 **Ania Lupin:** Mana, que alegria contar com sua presença constante aqui! Que notícia boa saber que vai acompanhar! E mais uma que gosta de Dumbledore, que beleza! :)) Como você pode perceber, esse continuou exatamente de onde o anterior havia parado, com a explicação completa sobre o que tá rolando com o Draco. Espero que você tenha gostado, pensei muito em você na hora de postar por ter mais um feitiço novo! Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar, realmente faz toda a diferença do mundo! :)))

 **CassiopeeNaos:** Estou concluindo que a "Guest" é você pelo estilo do comentário haha! Acertei? Espero que esse capítulo tenha saciado pelo menos uma parte da sua curiosidade! E que bom que o ritmo da fic te agrada, é um pouco mais lento mesmo porque ela será beeem grande! Aí as coisas vão se esclarecendo aos poucos! Obrigada por elogiar sempre! :))

 **Liliam Ginevra:** Obaaa, mais uma leitora nova! Que felicidade! Espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito um pouco da sua curiosidade e ansiedade! Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar e elogiar! Como eu sempre digo por aqui, faz toda a diferença do mundo! :))

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	18. O preço da lealdade

**Ow, vocês tinham me deixado mó feliz no último capítulo com as 4 reviews, aí agora uma só? Logo no meu capítulo favorito? Poxa, magoei! :( Cês não tão merecendo o capítulo novo não, mas eu não sou rancorosa hahaha! Aí está!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – O preço da lealdade**

Assim que ultrapassou as barreiras dos feitiços de proteção que cercavam sua casa, Narcissa deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado. Apesar do horário avançado, muitas luzes estavam acesas na mansão, e vultos eram vistos andando pra lá e pra cá. Porém, tudo o que ela conseguiu sentir foi uma irritação intensa, que superou qualquer sentimento de cautela e preocupação que pudesse aflorar em sua mente. Então agora sua casa tinha virado um hotel de Comensais? E, obviamente, sem que ela e Lucius recebessem nada por isso?

Tudo porque Lucius tinha comandado uma missão malsucedida no Ministério... Era tão injusto! Por que oLord das Trevasnão punia os outros com a mesma forma de humilhação? Afinal de contas, outros Comensais tinham participado da missão, e falhado igualmente. Por que só os dois tinham que passar por isso? Aliás, os dois não... _ela_. Lucius ainda estava em Azkaban, e, embora Narcissa soubesse que era uma questão de tempo até ele ser libertado, secretamente ela sentia um certo alívio pelo marido estar preso. Em parte porque não queria que ele passasse pelo que ela estava passando agora, toda essa humilhação que provavelmente dobraria de intensidade quando ele estivesse de volta... E em parte, também (e ela esperava sinceramente que ele nunca soubesse disso), porque de dentro da prisão ele não poderia exercer uma pressão tão grande sobre Draco para que também se juntasse aos Comensais.

Narcissa tinha pesadelos com o momento em que esse dia chegaria, e ela veria seu único filho, com apenas 16 anos, arriscando a vida daquela maneira. Nesses pesadelos, o rosto de seu primo Regulus às vezes se fundia ao de Draco, como que para lembrá-la de que seus medos tinham fundamento. Afinal de contas, Regulus morrera tão jovem, e por quê? Só porque não quisera continuar seguindo as ordens do Lord das Trevas. Então ela pensava em Draco, tão orgulhoso, tão independente, e no que aconteceria se ele um dia também se cansasse das ordens do Lord... ou se já se recusasse a cumpri-las desde agora...

Mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos pela aparição de Snape, que vinha ao encontro dela com passos rápidos e uma expressão preocupada:

\- Narcissa, onde foi que você se meteu?

Ela empertigou-se, bastante chocada com o tom dele. E também um pouco irritada:

\- O quê? Ora, não é da sua conta o que eu...

\- Talvez você mude essa sua atitude quando descobrir que eu, na verdade, estou tentando te ajudar. O Lord das Trevas percebeu que você não esteve aqui pelas últimas horas, e está muito interessado em saber por onde você andou.

Narcissa empalideceu. Agora percebeu o que devia ter notado assim que aparatou. Sua casa não estava assim tão cheia antes de sua saída, e agora estava abarrotada de Comensais. É claro que o motivo de uma aglomeração como essa só podia ser a presença do Lord das Trevas. E agora ela teria que contar a ele...

Pânico começou a invadi-la quando se lembrou do tom urgente de Dumbledore ao pedir que ela garantisse que ninguém, _ninguém_ , ficasse sabendo da conversa dos dois... E se o Lord das Trevas viesse a saber das tais "habilidades" que Draco vinha desenvolvendo, o que ele faria a respeito? Na melhor das hipóteses, recrutar Draco imediatamente. Na pior...

Ela arregalou os olhos para Snape:

\- Ele... o que ele está... ele está... bravo ou algo assim?

\- Ainda não... – respondeu ele, lentamente, olhando-a como se a avaliasse – Ele deveria?

\- Não! Claro... claro que não... eu só... eu apenas...

\- Escute, – agora o tom de Snape era decididamente urgente – não me importa o que você foi fazer, eu não vou perguntar nada a respeito, mas, se for algo que você considere... que você prefira que o Lord não fique _imediatamente_ sabendo, é melhor pensar rápido. Porque ele a viu chegando e me mandou vir buscá-la e levá-la diretamente a ele. Por isso, não podemos demorar nem um minuto a mais aqui.

Narcissa ficou confusa. Sempre se dera muito bem com Severus, mas será que ele realmente ignoraria o que certamente seria considerada uma traição ao Lord das Trevas... por _ela_? Seria uma armadilha?

O pior é que ela não tinha tempo de pensar nisso. Sua única escolha no momento era seguir a sugestão de Severus e pensar numa alternativa imediatamente. Mas o que faria? Ela nunca fora boa oclumente, esse era um talento dele!

\- Severus, eu não sei o que fazer... na verdade eu nem devia estar contando isso pra você – disse ela, rapidamente – mas preciso que me ajude, eu estava conversando com Dumbledore, e ele me...

\- Dumbledore? Narcissa! E você ainda diz que não estava fazendo nada suspeito!

\- Espere, Severus, me ouça! Ele me chamou para conversar sobre o Draco, sobre acontecimentos na escola, foi só isso! Eu não fiz realmente nada demais!

\- Se foi assim, então você não tem nada a temer. – respondeu Snape, dando a ela novamente aquele olhar avaliador.

\- O problema... o problema é que... ele disse algumas coisas... eu realmente preferia não ter que dividir tudo o que ele me disse com o Lord das Trevas... – disse ela, baixando a voz quase a um sussurro.

\- Então feche sua mente.

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca aprendi a fazer isso direito!

\- Sendo assim, eu não tenho como te ajudar. – respondeu ele, levemente impaciente – Eu preciso que você venha comigo agora, ou o Lord das Trevas vai começar a achar que eu estou questionando suas ordens.

Disse isso e deu as costas a ela, começando a andar em direção à mansão. Mas Narcissa não se mexeu, aparentemente incapaz de se lembrar como se andava. Vendo que ela não o seguia, Snape se voltou, irritado, prestes a levá-la contra a vontade dela se fosse preciso, mas Narcissa o olhava com tal pânico que ele acabou parando e suavizando um pouco a expressão:

\- Ouça... Se o que você diz é verdade, talvez você possa contar uma parte da verdade ao Lord das Trevas... somente ocultando algumas informações, mas sem mentir... se não consegue fechar sua mente, esse é o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar. Agora, por favor, _vamos_ , Narcissa.

Finalmente, ela se mexeu, seguindo Severus e pensando nas palavras dele. Será que conseguiria fazer isso? Falar a verdade, somente ocultando algumas informações?

Mas antes que chegasse a uma conclusão sobre o que era ou não capaz de fazer, os dois adentraram a sala de estar, que estava cheia de gente, sendo que havia algumas pessoas sentadas em uma grande e ornamentada mesa, outras aquecendo-se perto da fogueira acesa abaixo de uma bela lareira de mármore cercada de um espelho banhado a ouro, e havia uma movimentação de gente entrando e saindo do cômodo. Os móveis costumeiros da sala tinham sido empurrados descuidadamente contra as paredes.

Narcissa contraiu os lábios diante da maneira como sua casa estava sendo tratada, mas absteve-se de qualquer comentário, sentindo que era observada fixamente pelo homem sentado na cabeceira da mesa. Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse e se sentasse na outra cabeceira, de frente para ele. Narcissa não gostou da sensação. Parecia que estava em um tribunal, aguardando um interrogatório, de cujo resultado sairia sua sentença. Reprimiu uma risada que seria completamente deslocada e quase certamente malvista. Pois se não era exatamente isso o que estava para acontecer, ali, em sua própria sala de estar?

Irracionalmente, esse pensamento clareou sua mente e lhe deu forças. Estava em _sua_ sala de estar, sentada em _sua_ cadeira. Tinha que ter algum controle daquela situação. Além disso, se falasse demais, não era somente a sua vida que estava em risco, mas também a de Draco. Esse último pensamento teve o mesmo efeito de um Feitiço Revigorante, e ela voltou os olhos para Voldemort:

\- Sim, meu Lord? O senhor estava me esperando?

A pequena balbúrdia se desfez imediatamente. Os Comensais, agora, estavam com os rostos e a atenção voltados para a conversa que se seguiria entre Narcissa e o Lord das Trevas.

\- Claro, Narcissa. – disse Voldemort, num tom de voz aparentemente despreocupado, que não enganava ninguém – Estávamos todos muito curiosos para saber que atividades levariam uma esposa e mãe da alta sociedade bruxa a sair de casa no meio de uma madrugada de segunda-feira. Imagino, naturalmente, que exista uma explicação para isso.

Disse isso e depois se calou, obviamente esperando a resposta de Narcissa. Ela respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para ele, antes de falar:

\- Eu estava conversando com Dumbledore, meu Lord.

A balbúrdia recomeçou com a mesma rapidez com que tinha se extinguido na primeira frase de Narcissa. Alguns Comensais estavam curiosos, outros intrigados, outros decididamente furiosos.

\- Silêncio. – disse Voldemort, e não foi preciso que alteasse a voz ou falasse duas vezes.

Ele olhou novamente para Narcissa, como se a avaliasse. Porém, o olhar era muito diferente do de Snape. Carregava uma dose de malícia e antecipação que a desagradava profundamente. Narcissa, porém, não desviou os olhos nem corou.

\- Conversando com Dumbledore... – repetiu ele, ainda com aquele olhar avaliador – A essa hora da madrugada. Onde vocês estavam e sobre o quê conversaram?

De repente, pareceu a Narcissa absurdo o tom no qual o Lord das Trevas se dirigia a ela em sua própria casa, exigindo detalhes sobre suas atividades pessoais. Talvez fosse a diferença gritante entre os modos dele e os de Dumbledore, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão irritada com a maneira como sua vida estava sendo invadida.

\- Estávamos em um subúrbio trouxa. Não conheço. Foi ele quem marcou o lugar. Queria conversar sobre o Draco. Questões escolares.

Obviamente, o desagrado de Narcissa não passou batido por Voldemort. Sorrindo para ela, ele disse:

\- Eu a estou incomodando com minhas perguntas, Narcissa? Talvez você tenha decidido que prefere lidar com Dumbledore e seus modos tão _educados_?

De repente, a realidade caiu sobre Narcissa. Ela não estava sendo minimamente cuidadosa com seus próprios pensamentos, que eram lidos pelo Lord das Trevas com tanta facilidade como se ela os estivesse dizendo em voz alta. Mas ainda sentia aquela estranha segurança quando respondeu:

\- Perdão, meu Lord. Eu não quis ofendê-lo. Por favor, jamais pense que eu preferiria lidar com Dumbledore. Ele é uma pessoa extremamente arrogante e irritante. E está decididamente velho demais, o que torna ainda mais desagradável ter que _lidar_ com ele.

Voldemort riu, e algumas pessoas se sentiram à vontade para fazer o mesmo. Caçoar de Dumbledore era o passatempo preferido de muitos, seguido de perto por torturar trouxas, sangues ruins e ralé como os Weasleys.

\- Por que você está dizendo isso, minha cara?

Narcissa não conseguiu deixar de sentir um certo alívio ao ver que a voz de Voldemort perdera um pouco daquela ironia maldosa.

\- Porque ele demorou absurdamente para chegar ao assunto, dando voltas irritantes e me prendendo lá por muito mais tempo do que eu desejaria. Além da hora absurda que marcou o encontro, parecendo uma daquelas manias de velhos. Cheguei até a pensar que fosse alguma armadilha, que ele tivesse me atraído até lá sob falsos pretextos, embora ele tenha _garantido_ que "jamais usaria um filho para atingir sua mãe".

Essa última frase foi dita num tom carregado de sarcasmo, que fez Voldemort e os Comensais rirem novamente. Snape riu também, mas seu motivo era outro. Era impressionante o quanto Narcissa podia ser talentosa quando queria. Ela estava falando a verdade. Isso era óbvio até para ele, que era bastante inferior ao Lord das Trevas na arte de ler as pessoas. Mas estava se concentrando em pisar apenas em terreno seguro: as ofensas que ela estava dizendo sobre Dumbledore eram verdadeiras para ela, e, ao mesmo tempo, convenientemente agradáveis aos ouvidos do Lord.

\- Depois dessa demora que tanto a desagradou, porém, Narcissa, – continuou Voldemort – imagino que ele a tenha persuadido de que suas intenções eram verdadeiras, pois você disse que _chegou a pensar_ que fosse uma armadilha. O que me leva a acreditar que mudou de ideia. O que ele disse para convencê-la?

\- Bem... eu certamente não fiquei lá o tempo que ele desejava, e provavelmente o tempo necessário para verificar se era ou não uma armadilha, meu Lord. Fui embora antes. Ele começou a dizer algumas coisas sobre o Draco, e quando as detalhou, fiquei até ofendida que ele pensasse da forma que pensa.

\- O que era? – perguntou Voldemort, agora claramente interessado.

\- Disse que Draco estava melhor no quadribol, que suas notas melhoraram, e que seus feitiços estavam mais eficientes. Ora, francamente... Nada que eu não pudesse esperar do meu filho, e fiz questão de dizer isso a ele. – concluiu ela, com um pequeno traço da arrogância que demonstrara a Dumbledore no olhar.

\- Você disse isso, e então desaparatou?

\- Não... Ele ainda tentou me convencer mais um pouco. Disse outras tantas lorotas, e fez perguntas absurdas que eu sequer me dignei a responder.

\- Que perguntas?

Narcissa pensou depressa.

\- Se eu ou alguma outra pessoa havia feito algum feitiço em Draco... Aparentemente, eficiência nos feitiços e talento no quadribol devem ser exclusividade de Harry Potter, para que ele tenha sugerido tamanho absurdo.

Alguns Comensais ainda ensaiaram um coro de risos, mas dessa vez Voldemort não parecia ter achado graça, e o som logo cessou.

\- Você acha, então, que o único motivo dele perguntar alguma coisa sobre feitiços foi o fato de ter duvidado dos talentos de Draco? Não existiria alguma outra razão?

Narcissa encarou o rosto ofídico de Voldemort:

\- Sinceramente, não sei, meu Lord. Se o senhor está perguntando se eu fiz ou sei de algum feitiço, digo que não. Jamais fiz feitiço algum para procurar melhorar as habilidades de Draco, nem nenhuma outra pessoa. Tal sugestão é absurda. Cheguei até a dizer a Dumbledore que, caso soubesse de alguém que fez algo por meu filho, seria capaz de agradecer. Mas isso não existe. Conforme disse a ele, Draco sempre foi talentoso, e essas coisas só provam que ele está ficando mais responsável. Nada diferente do que eu e Lucius ensinamos a ele.

Voldemort ainda ficou encarando Narcissa por algum tempo, provavelmente procurando sinais de mentira. Aparentemente, não achou nenhum, porque seu olhar suavizou um pouco antes de tornar a falar com ela:

\- Certo. Mas é bastante estranho, você não acha? Ele chamá-la a um subúrbio trouxa deserto no meio da madrugada e sequer ter um assunto suficientemente importante para tratar?

\- Houve um momento em que eu tive certeza de que era uma armadilha, meu Lord. Foi quando eu escutei um barulho claro de alguém aparatando. Fiquei desconfiada demais, e, pouco depois disso, desaparatei.

\- É mesmo? Então havia mais alguém lá... – Voldemort disse essa última frase quase para si mesmo – O que será que Dumbledore está aprontando?

\- Se permite que eu opine, meu Lord... – a voz de Snape foi a primeira diferente da de Narcissa e Voldemort a se fazer ouvir.

\- Claro, Severus. – respondeu Voldemort – Afinal de contas, de todos aqui, você é o que mais conhece o estilo de Dumbledore.

Narcissa esperou, apreensiva. Será que Snape tinha realmente uma opinião sobre o assunto? Será que a delataria para o Lord das Trevas, dizendo que ela não havia contado toda a verdade? Ou será que...

\- Creio que o que Dumbledore quis – disse Snape, interrompendo os pensamentos de Narcissa – foi interrogar a pessoa que, de todos nós, seria mais suscetível. Não se ofenda, Narcissa – ele emendou, ao ver que ela se preparava para protestar – estou apenas falando que você é mãe e, como toda mãe, tem em seu filho o maior ponto fraco.

\- Então você acha que ele mentiu para Narcissa quando disse que jamais usaria um filho para atingir sua mãe? – perguntou Voldemort.

\- Não. – respondeu Snape – Ele é nobre demais para mentir de forma tão direta. Ele provavelmente não acredita que está _usando_ Draco para _atingir_ Narcissa. Talvez ele não pretendesse nada de grave, e a pessoa que aparatou lá nem estivesse sob as ordens dele. Creio que ele pretendia sondar... O quê, exatamente, eu não sei dizer, pois me parece que Narcissa foi embora antes de ele conseguir cumprir seus intentos. Mas acho que ele pretendia o que supunha ser um interrogatório inocente. O que, talvez, não fosse a mesma intenção da pessoa que o seguiu.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Narcissa, agora em dúvida se Snape estava falando a verdade ou tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

\- Quero dizer que as informações que ele pretendia conseguir provavelmente são consideradas inofensivas por ele. Mas devia haver alguém lá, escutando, para ver o que mais poderia obter. Felizmente, você não disse nada demais, não é?

\- Certamente que não. – respondeu ela – Até porque as perguntas dele eram absurdas.

\- Então, parece que não houve danos. – concluiu Snape – Mas eu posso procurar saber mais sobre isso, meu Lord, se o senhor desejar.

\- Claro, faça isso, Severus. Eu não estou completamente certo do que pensar sobre isso. Parece que tem algum dado faltando... Mas você fez bem em ter saído de lá o quanto antes, Narcissa. Todos dizem que eu sou manipulador, mas, aparentemente, Dumbledore também sabe ser, quando quer.

Narcissa fez um breve aceno de cabeça, incerta sobre a natureza elogiosa do comentário do Lord.

\- Embora eu deva insistir que nunca mais faça isso. Encontrar-se com Dumbledore sozinha.

O tom de ameaça era velado, mas não havia ninguém que não o tivesse percebido.

\- Me perdoe, meu Lord. Fui imprudente, eu sei. Severus está certo nesse ponto. Quando Dumbledore tocou no nome de Draco, eu cedi a um impulso de mãe sem raciocinar direito. Prometo que isso jamais acontecerá novamente.

Era verdade. Ela não tinha a menor intenção de cometer esse tipo de burrice outra vez.

\- Eu entendo. Imagino que você se sinta muito perdida sem Lucius...

O tom era deliberadamente e desnecessariamente maldoso agora.

\- … mas não se preocupe. Em breve, eu o trarei de volta para você, Narcissa. Imagino que ele já foi suficientemente castigado.

\- Eu... Obrigada, meu Lord. Muito obrigada.

\- Enquanto isso, espero que não se importe de abrigar alguns amigos aqui?

\- Certamente que não, meu Lord.

Era mentira e ele sabia. Mas era o tipo de mentira que não o incomodava. Pelo contrário, dava-lhe um imenso prazer saber que, por mais que a desagradasse, Narcissa nunca teria coragem de questionar uma decisão de Lord Voldemort.

\- Ótimo. Agora vá se deitar, Narcissa.

Ela fez uma breve e desajeitada reverência e saiu rapidamente da sala, não confiando no que poderia acontecer se toda a revolta que sentia ao receber ordens e ter seus horários controlados como os de uma criança, tudo isso na própria casa, viesse à tona. A risada de Lord Voldemort e dos Comensais a acompanhou por todo o caminho.

* * *

Quando se viu sozinho na sala de estar, Voldemort se permitiu pensar melhor na conversa que acabara de ter com Narcissa. A despeito da irritação por estar recebendo ordens dentro da própria casa, ela devia estar se sentindo bastante aliviada agora, pensando que Lord Voldemort não percebera suas manobras. A tola! Quem pensava que era para desafiar as habilidades do maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Só não a havia torturado na mesma hora para fazê-la contar toda a verdade por dois motivos: um era que havia muitos Comensais presentes, e ele não queria chamar a atenção para esse assunto para tanta gente. Um assunto que ele suspeitava que fosse muito mais importante do que a ingênua mulher imaginava.

O que o levava ao segundo motivo que o levara a deixá-la ir sem castigo algum, imaginando tola e pretensiosamente que o havia enganado: no meio do discurso truncado em que ela deixara escapar frases verdadeiras aqui e ali, ele percebera que Narcissa sequer _sabia_ o que era "toda a verdade". Havia algo, algo muito interessante para saber a respeito de Draco... algo que (ele ficou satisfeito em constatar) Dumbledore também não sabia, e queria descobrir... mas Narcissa não fazia ideia do que era. E Voldemort acreditava que não faria o menor bem ela saber exatamente o quanto a questão o interessava. Não... Era melhor que ninguém ficasse sabendo disso por enquanto.

Mas ele não podia negar que tinha um problema. Juntando as informações que ela deixara escapar, imaginando que não representavam perigo, ele percebeu que Dumbledore suspeitava que alguém havia realizado um feitiço em Draco, um feitiço que o deixara com habilidades anormalmente desenvolvidas. Provavelmente procurara Narcissa pensando que fosse ela. Porém, estava errado. Em suas patéticas tentativas de dizer metade da verdade, ela deixara claro para Voldemort que não sabia de feitiço algum.

O que teria acontecido então? Será que Dumbledore já teria chegado a uma conclusão? E como ele, Voldemort, poderia ter certeza? Começou a listar as pessoas que poderiam ter feito algum feitiço por Draco Malfoy mas, além de Narcissa, só conseguia pensar em Lucius. Teria sido ele? Não, não conseguia acreditar nessa hipótese. Então quem?

E ainda tinha a teoria de Snape, de que outra pessoa havia aparatado no local, alguém menos "bem-intencionado" do que Dumbledore, à procura de informações... Quem seria essa pessoa? Se é que realmente existia... Narcissa não poderia ter escutado um barulho qualquer e imaginado, em seu medo, que era uma pessoa aparatando?

Dúvidas, havia dúvidas demais... E Voldemort odiava ter dúvidas. Quando as coisas começavam a parecer complicadas e fora de alcance, adiando ou impedindo algum de seus planos, sua paciência se esgotava muito rápido e ele partia para soluções práticas. Mas como fazer isso agora? Torturar Narcissa se revelaria algo completamente inútil, uma vez que a tola não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Mas alguém tinha, havia alguém, talvez do círculo íntimo dos Malfoy... Mas que fizera algum feitiço no filho deles sem que eles autorizassem ou soubessem. O que fazia Voldemort suspeitar que se tratava de um traidor, um grande traidor... Um traidor que nutria algum tipo de afeição por Draco Malfoy. Diabos! Se não era Narcissa ou Lucius, ele não sabia quem poderia ser! Mas Narcissa já estava descartada, e ele duvidava muito que Lucius tivesse coragem ou competência para desafiá-lo dessa forma.

E de repente as peças começaram a se encaixar. Alguém que ousara desafiá-lo. Era do círculo íntimo dos Malfoy. Afeiçoava-se a Draco... Mas é claro. Ele ficou tão extasiado com essa súbita descoberta que demorou um pouco a perceber a falha: _ele_ estava morto. O que não impedia que tivesse feito algum tipo de feitiço há muitos anos, mas impedia Voldemort de desvendar a situação, pois o traidor levara para o túmulo seu conhecimento sobre o assunto.

Ele ficou por alguns minutos dividido entre a excitação por ter feito uma descoberta certamente verdadeira e a frustração por ela estar incompleta... Até que a solução veio à sua mente, como se sempre estivesse estado lá. Havia mais alguém, um alguém cuja insignificância era o único motivo que permitira que estivesse vivo até hoje. Mas Lord Voldemort corrigiria esse erro... Tiraria do ser inútil as informações que fossem úteis, depois o mataria.

A questão agora era: como chegar à criatura desprezível? Já que o infeliz estava sob a autoridade de Harry Potter e trabalhando para Dumbledore em Hogwarts? O sangue Black valeria alguma coisa? Ele não queria mais envolver Narcissa. Preferia que ela continuasse ignorante, achando que o ludibriara, pelo menos por enquanto. Será que Bellatrix conseguiria acesso?

E, mais uma vez, a solução veio, clara de tal forma que ele não percebia como só pensara nisso agora. A criança tola que estava ansiosa por servi-lo, que até realizara algumas aventuras interessantes em Hogwarts e Hogsmeade a fim de impressioná-lo... Bem, finalmente teria uma chance de se mostrar útil. Caso se saísse bem e as informações valessem a pena, talvez até ganhasse uma Marca Negra, como parecia ser o seu sonho.

* * *

Kreacher passou a se sentir melhor depois de ter escondido o frasquinho com sua memória mais preciosa, o segredo mais importante de mestre Regulus. Afinal, se achasse que as coisas estavam começando a ficar muito feias, tudo o que tinha que fazer era revelar o esconderijo ao diretor Dumbledore, e pronto. Saberia que teria feito o seu máximo para cumprir a vontade do mestre.

Com esse pensamento, trabalhava na cozinha, mais satisfeito do que jamais estivera até então em Hogwarts, quando ouviu um dos elfos chamá-lo.

\- Mandaram chamar Kreacher. Mestre Dumbledore quer vê-lo agora, no escritório dele.

E o elfo voltou a se sentir apreensivo... O que será que o diretor queria dessa vez? Será que mudara de ideia sobre respeitar os segredos de Regulus, e resolvera interrogar Kreacher novamente? Ah, que não fosse isso... Kreacher agora gostava do diretor, mas não queria revelar mais segredo nenhum de seu mestre, a não ser que fosse muito necessário.

Seguiu pelo corredor, pensando no que dizer a Dumbledore caso este perguntasse alguma coisa que ele não podia responder, quando ouviu passos rápidos atrás de si. Mas antes que pudesse se virar para ver quem era, ouviu uma voz sussurrar " _Estupefaça_!"... E a lembrança dessa voz, que tinha um tom de clara excitação, foi a última coisa de que teve consciência, antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

E então, despertou abruptamente, sentindo como se alguém o tivesse acordado. Quando abriu os olhos, foi a mesma coisa que não o tivesse feito. Não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada. E então ouviu uma voz, completamente diferente da primeira que o havia estuporado, e muito mais assustadora.

\- Não tenho tempo a perder com você, criatura. Por isso, não me faça desperdiçá-lo. Me conte o que o traidor Regulus Black fez para proteger Draco Malfoy.

Era um pesadelo, Kreacher tinha certeza. Não estava no escritório do diretor, e aquela voz horrível que falava não se parecia em nada com a voz bondosa de Dumbledore. O que estava acontecendo?

\- Sabe, isso é incrivelmente cansativo. Não entendo por que as pessoas insistem em me comparar a Dumbledore. Não, elfo, eu não sou bondoso ou gentil como ele. Você foi enganado, seu inútil, Dumbledore não queria vê-lo. Mas se serve de consolo, eu quero, e muito. Você sabe quem sou? Sou Lord Voldemort, criatura infeliz. Ah, estamos começando a compreender melhor – disse o Lord, ao ouvir o guincho aterrorizado do elfo ao ouvir o nome – , talvez consigamos algum avanço então.

Os olhos de Kreacher começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão, embora ele agora preferisse continuar sem enxergar. Não queria olhar para aquele rosto branco como um cadáver, mais parecendo uma cobra, com aqueles olhos vermelhos...

\- Então não olhe. Feche os olhos, não faz a menor diferença pra mim, elfo, desde que me conte o que preciso saber. O que Regulus Black fez para proteger Draco Malfoy?

Pânico tomou conta de Kreacher quando ele finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Era pior do que seus piores pesadelos poderiam prever. O segredo de mestre Regulus estava ameaçado de ser descoberto pela pessoa que ele exigiu que jamais soubesse de nada.

\- Ah, a lealdade tola dos elfos domésticos... Vocês são, de fato, as criaturas mais desprezíveis do mundo bruxo. Mas não tem problema. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer para soltar sua língua, elfo.

E apontou a varinha para Kreacher:

\- _Crucio._

O elfo começou a soltar guinchos terríveis de dor. Havia muito tempo que não sentia a dor daquela maldição terrível, tinha esquecido o quanto doía. Ele queria morrer... E se fosse necessário, morreria, sim, antes de trair Mestre Regulus.

Voldemort se enfureceu ao ler esse pensamento na mente de Kreacher. Não era possível que essa regra ridícula dessas criaturas infelizes iria atrapalhá-lo agora! Ele aumentou a potência do feitiço:

\- _Crucio!_

Kreacher berrou ainda mais alto, seu pequeno corpo se contorcendo pela dor terrível. Seria possível existir algo tão abominável? Começou a gritar sem perceber:

\- Não! Não! Não, por favor, por favor, por favor, não!

Voldemort suspendeu a varinha e observou o choro desesperado do elfo por alguns instantes.

\- Está achando ruim? Doloroso? Pois não viu nem a metade, elfo. Não seria melhor reconsiderar? Seu mestre está morto. Ele não vai saber que você me contou.

Mas Voldemort não tinha noção real do que era a lealdade de um elfo doméstico. Kreacher continuava em seu choro desesperado pela dor, mas não fazia menção de querer contar alguma coisa.

\- Ótimo. Vamos ver quanto tempo você leva para mudar de ideia. _Crucio_!

Kreacher começou a se esquecer de quem era e onde estava. Aquela dor era maior do que qualquer outra dor que ele já tivesse sentido, e, sendo um elfo doméstico, ele tinha experiência no assunto.

\- Não! Não! Por favor, por favor, meu senhor, tudo menos isso, mate Kreacher, por favor, mate!

\- É exatamente o que eu vou fazer, elfo, assim que você me contar o que quero saber. _Crucio_!

\- NÃÃÃO! Por favor, por favor, Kreacher implora, Kreacher implora!

\- O nome do feitiço, Kreacher. Me diga o nome do feitiço, e seu Lord será misericordioso com você, vamos...

E a voz não parecia mais tão terrível (aliás, nada mais era terrível no mundo, só aquela dor), e então, sem que Kreacher quisesse ou pretendesse, o nome veio em sua mente, na voz rouca e triste de seu mestre Regulus... _Anima Bellator._

Então, a dor diminuiu. Veio o alívio. Kreacher abriu os olhos e viu a cara de cobra do Lord exultante de felicidade... E a consciência do que tinha acabado de fazer o invadiu, ainda mais dolorosa do que a maldição _Cruciatus_. Tinha deixado escapar o nome do feitiço para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Traíra mestre Regulus. Falhara.

\- _Anima Bellator_... Acho que já ouvi falar desse feitiço. Como ele funciona? Como o traidor Regulus Black o fez? Me conte, elfo! _Crucio_!

Mas Kreacher agora mal sentia a dor da maldição. Pois o fato, inegável, incontestável, de que traíra seu mestre, doía nele mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Deixe de bobagens agora, Kreacher... – disse Voldemort, tentando outra vez a tática de "gentileza" que fizera o elfo deixar escapar o nome do feitiço – Seu mestre não ficará bravo com você. Afinal, ele era um dos meus antes de tudo, não é? Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu, me conte sobre as atividades de Regulus e como o feitiço funciona...

Mas o elfo agora não parecia sequer ouvir a voz de Voldemort. Nem mesmo gritava mais pela dor da _Cruciatus_. A dor que o invadia agora, cada vez mais forte e urgente, era a de saber que era um mau elfo doméstico, traíra o segredo de mestre Regulus.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que se punir. Não era suficiente a dor causada por outra pessoa. Tinha que ser ele mesmo. Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor para ver com o que poderia se castigar. Agora já nem sentia que estava sendo amaldiçoado. Precisava se punir, com mais força do que jamais havia se punido até então. Simplesmente precisava.

Voldemort, pela primeira vez, ficou sem reação ao ver a ausência total de gritos ou mesmo de qualquer sinal de dor vindo do elfo. Ele não tinha suspendido a maldição, tinha? Ergueu a varinha e a examinou, como se fosse dela a culpa...

Foi tempo suficiente. Completamente livre da maldição, Kreacher saltou com uma agilidade incrível, pegou um dos candelabros de ferro que ostentavam a sala, e chocou-o com toda a força de seu desespero contra a própria cabeça.

Caiu morto em seguida.

* * *

 **N/A: Esse ficou menorzinho, né? Vingança por vocês não comentarem hahaha! Mentira, só coincidência mesmo. Porque achei que não tinha como terminar de outra forma. Por favor, me digam o que acharam, sim?**

 **KmileM,** obrigada, querida, por continuar comentando e me animando. Que bom que você gostou da minha versão da história de Regulus. Eu tenho a mesma opinião sua, sobre ele ser um personagem interessante que merecia mais destaque. Esse capítulo é uma singela homenagem ao que a nossa querida JK não fez. Obrigada também pelos elogios ao meu Dumbledore. Eu realmente gosto de escrevê-lo e fico muito feliz por ver que está agradando e sendo fiel. E quanto aos superpoderes, eles voltam daqui a alguns capítulos, aguarde! Beijos mil!

 **Beijos a todas e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	19. Elos soltos

**N/A: Gente, eu preciso contar uma coisa. Eu tô triste. Cada vez menos comentários, até minhas mais fiéis estão me abandonando. E eu tô vendo que a fic tem visualizações. Enfim :(**

 **A questão é que a história está me alcançando. Mesmo. E na boa, com o pouco retorno que eu estou recebendo aqui, não tô tendo muito ânimo pra continuar escrevendo ela não. Parece que tô escrevendo praticamente pro nada (e nesse capítulo eu tenho que agradecer muito a Liliam Ginevra, única pessoa a me mandar uma review). Sei lá se vale a pena continuar postando ela aqui. Enfim. Não é chantagem não, é desânimo mesmo. Quem escreve sabe o tanto que é importante um feedback.**

 **De qualquer forma, aí, está o capítulo 19. Boa leitura pra vocês!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Elos soltos**

 _Foi tempo suficiente. Completamente livre da maldição, Kreacher saltou com uma agilidade incrível, pegou um dos candelabros de ferro que ostentavam a sala, e chocou-o com toda a força de seu desespero contra a própria cabeça._

 _Caiu morto em seguida._

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! – explodiu Hermione, quando ela e Harry saíam da aula de Transfiguração de quarta-feira para o almoço (Ron fora direto para a detenção que Minerva McGonnagal havia dado nele assim soubera que o garoto mandara Blaise para a Ala Hospitalar no sábado) e ele expunha suas desconfianças para a amiga pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez – Será que é tão difícil assim você entender? Dumbledore já conversou com ele, e se ele não foi expulso até agora, então é porque não foi ele! Você quer saber mais do que o Dumbledore agora?

\- O que é realmente difícil pra mim entender é porque você está defendendo tanto o Malfoy ultimamente. Não se preocupe, – acrescentou ele, ao ver que ela começava a protestar – eu não vou fazer igual ao Ron e dizer que você está se deixando influenciar pelo Blaise Zabini, porque eu sei que você tem personalidade, mas que é estranho, isso é. Você sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei?

\- O que eu sei é que tem algo muito sinistro acontecendo aqui. Tem alguém agindo em Hogwarts, não sei se é aluno ou não, mas está sob as ordens de Voldemort. Agora, eu entendo que naquele jogo todas as evidências apontavam pro Malfoy, mas pela última vez, _Dumbledore já conversou com ele!_ Do que mais você precisa pra parar de cismar?

\- Talvez de mais do que o juízo de valor de um homem que confia cegamente no Snape!

\- Harry, me responde uma coisa: quantas vezes você desconfiou do Snape, e quantas vezes tinha razão?

\- Isso não interessa, porque eu acho que...

\- Como não interessa? – interrompeu ela, numa voz quase em falsete – Eu repito, você está querendo saber mais do que o Dumbledore, e isso é arrogância demais!

\- Hermione, você estava lá! Você viu tanto quanto eu! _Como_ você pode ter tanta certeza da inocência do Malfoy? Que motivos ele já te deu pra isso?

\- Nenhum. Mas Dumbledore já me deu 1000 motivos para acreditar nos juízos de valor dele. E pra mim, isso decide a questão. – teimou ela. E, antes que Harry pudesse responder mais alguma coisa, a garota acrescentou:

\- Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado? Como você e Ron às vezes parecem se esquecer de tudo o que a gente já passou nessa escola! Quantas vezes todas as evidências apontavam para a nossa culpa, ou melhor, principalmente para a _sua_ culpa, e as coisas só foram diferentes por causa do Dumbledore? A Câmara Secreta, o episódio com o Sirius, o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo... Em todas essas situações havia evidências contra você, mas ele, de alguma forma, sabia que você era inocente! Por isso, duvidar da capacidade de julgamento dele agora é no mínimo ingratidão da sua parte! – concluiu ela, sem fôlego e com o rosto afogueado pelo inflamado discurso.

Harry ficou calado por um momento. Era incrível como, mesmo nos momentos em que ele achava que estava mais do que decidido, Hermione conseguia plantar dúvidas na cabeça dele e ainda deixá-lo com um enorme sentimento de culpa.

\- Certo, Hermione. Vamos supor que Dumbledore saiba algo que a gente não sabe, como parece ser o caso com o Snape. Desde que nós entramos para Hogwarts ele é a mesma cobra venenosa e maligna, mas Dumbledore confia nele, e nunca quis contar o motivo. Suponhamos que com o Malfoy seja a mesma coisa. Eu quero descobrir o que é. E eu acho que, exatamente por causa de todas essas coisas que a gente já passou na escola, eu tenho esse direito. Eu já salvei a pele de Hogwarts mais vezes do que eu consigo contar, portanto não sou mais criança e mereço saber um pouquinho mais sobre o que está acontecendo. E se o Dumbledore não quer me contar, eu descubro sozinho.

Foi a vez de Hermione se calar. O argumento de Harry, ainda que tenha sido dito muito no singular para o que ela estava acostumada a ouvir dele, fazia sentido. E ela tinha que admitir: se não fosse por Ginny, talvez ela mesma estivesse desconfiada do julgamento de Dumbledore para o caso de Malfoy.

\- Certo. O que você pretende fazer, então?

\- Vou ficar na cola dele. Pra isso, eu tenho o Mapa do Maroto: se ele estiver fazendo alguma coisa estranha, indo em algum lugar que não devia, conversando com alguém suspeito, eu vou saber.

\- Ótimo! E como você não precisa dormir, nem comer, nem assistir aulas nem jogar quadribol, nem fazer mais nada, podendo passar as 24 horas do seu dia vigiando o Malfoy, esse plano é simplesmente infalível!

Harry retribuiu a ironia dela com um sorriso:

\- É claro que eu não pensei em fazer isso sozinho. E não se preocupe, não vou pedir nada a você, nem mesmo ao Ron. Tenho alguém muito melhor pra esse serviço.

\- Harry, se você estiver pensando em pedir alguma coisa ao Dobby...

\- Dobby? Engraçado, não tinha pensado nisso. Mas não, eu gosto muito do Dobby pra dar a ele essa tarefa ingrata.

E as piores previsões de Hermione se concretizaram quando Harry gritou:

\- Kreacher!

Os dois ficaram esperando, Harry com um sorrisinho irritante e Hermione de braços cruzados e a cara fechada, mas os segundos se passaram e Kreacher não apareceu.

\- Kreacher! Venha até aqui agora! – repetiu Harry.

E nada.

\- É impressionante! – disse o garoto, que começava a se irritar. – Eu nunca quis esse elfo doméstico, herdei contra a minha vontade, e pra quê? Para ele ser incapaz de me obedecer em uma das poucas vezes em que eu realmente preciso dele! Kreacher, isso é uma ordem, apareça aqui agora!

Nada aconteceu. Harry deu um soco no ar. Estava tão certo do seu plano! Mas a expressão de Hermione mudou de aborrecimento para preocupação:

\- Harry... Você deu uma ordem direta. Kreacher não deveria ser capaz de desobedecer.

\- Pois é, mas esse elfo inútil e imprestável...

\- Quer parar? Xingar o Kreacher não vai te ajudar no momento. Estou tentando te dizer uma coisa importante. Não é questão dele ser leal a você ou não, a coisa é que ele é um elfo doméstico. E segundo essa lei horrível de obediência que eles são obrigados a seguir, ele simplesmente _não podia_ ter desobedecido.

\- Ah, fala sério, Hermione. Ele desobedeceu ao Sirius milhões de vezes no ano passado, por que comigo seria diferente?

\- Porque _é_ diferente. Mesmo na época do Natal, quando ele sumiu, Sirius não chegou a dar uma ordem tão direta quando a que você deu a ele agora. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo.

\- Eu sei que tem, aquela criatura traiçoeira deve estar puxando o saco da Bellatrix Lestrange e da Narcissa Malfoy outra vez, ah, mas eu pego ele...

\- Harry, me escuta! Não interessa onde o Kreacher esteja, você deu uma ordem direta pra ele vir, ele tem que vir, querendo ou não, é simples! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele!

Harry consultava o Mapa do Maroto febrilmente, não parecendo ter escutado a última frase de Hermione:

\- Ele não está aqui. Hermione, ele não aparece no mapa, logo ele não está aqui! Estou te dizendo, ele deve ter ido...

\- Ok, é isso. Eu vou procurar o Dumbledore.

\- O quê? – disse Harry, finalmente escutando a amiga – O que é que Dumbledore tem a ver com isso?

\- Se Kreacher não está na escola como você o mandou ficar, se ele não atende o seu chamado direto, tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Ele tem que estar impossibilitado por alguma coisa muito forte. Não importa se ele não é leal a você, se ele te detesta, você é o mestre dele, e ele tinha que aparecer quando você chama. Mas ele não apareceu, e eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento em relação a isso. Dumbledore precisa saber disso.

Harry, acostumado demais à irritante mania que os pressentimentos de Hermione tinham de se concretizar, decidiu não discutir mais e acompanhou a amiga ao escritório do diretor.

E Dumbledore, de fato, concordou com a garota, parecendo até mesmo mais preocupado do que ela.

\- Você tem certeza que ele não está na escola, Harry?

\- Tenho, professor. Já consultei o mapa três vezes. Ele não está aqui. O senhor acha que ele pode estar agindo igual ao ano passado?

\- Harry, acho que Hermione compreendeu a gravidade da situação melhor do que você. Esse não é um simples caso de desobediência.

\- Desculpe, professor, mas como o senhor sabe? Ele desobedeceu ao Sirius o ano todo, e Dobby, quando trabalhava para os Malfoy...

\- Tenho convicção de que nenhum dos dois jamais desobedeceu a uma ordem direta como a que você deu. Isso é proibido aos elfos domésticos.

\- O senhor acha que ele está sendo impedido por alguma coisa, professor? – perguntou Hermione – Ele pode estar preso em algum lugar, ou algo assim?

Harry abriu a boca para discordar e dizer que Hermione estava claramente exagerando, mas a resposta de Dumbledore o calou imediatamente:

\- Pode ser pior do que isso, Hermione. Ainda que Kreacher estivesse preso, uma ordem direta de seu mestre o libertaria.

Harry e Hermione arregalaram os olhos para ele.

\- Então o senhor quer dizer...

Mas antes que Hermione completasse a frase, a porta do escritório de Dumbledore se abriu abruptamente, revelando Snape. O professor parecia ter entrado decidido a dizer alguma coisa ao diretor, mas a presença dos dois garotos o deteve.

\- Ah, Severus. – disse Dumbledore, encorajando Snape a entrar no escritório com um gesto – Justamente a pessoa que eu queria ver. Harry, Hermione, obrigado por virem me contar isso. Era essencial que eu fosse informado. Quando eu souber o que está acontecendo, direi a vocês. – concluiu o diretor, numa clara deixa para que os dois fossem embora.

Quando Hermione e Harry (este nada satisfeito com a dispensa) saíram, Snape se dirigiu a Dumbledore sem delongas:

\- Diretor, o elfo doméstico Kreacher está morto.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos, uma enorme sensação de derrota se apoderando dele com as palavras de Snape.

\- Parece que a notícia, apesar de aborrecê-lo, não o surpreende. – disse Snape, lançando a Dumbledore um olhar avaliador – O que está acontecendo?

\- Como foi que ele morreu, Severus? Lord Voldemort o pegou?

\- Sim, ele o pegou e o levou para ser interrogado em uma das masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. Mas, aparentemente, não obteve todas as respostas que queria.

\- E mesmo assim o matou?

\- Não. O elfo se suicidou.

\- Meu Deus... – sussurrou Dumbledore.

\- E o Lord das Trevas ficou realmente furioso. Incinerou o corpo do elfo com um toque da varinha. Aparentemente, havia algo muito importante que ele queria descobrir, mas parece que Kreacher se matou antes de revelar. Diretor, o que está acontecendo? – repetiu Snape.

\- Eu já vou te explicar, Severus. Mas existem coisas mais urgentes no momento. Você sabe me dizer se Voldemort chegou a obter alguma resposta? Ainda que não tenham sido todas as que ele desejava?

\- Eu me arriscaria a dizer que sim. Ele estava furioso, mas depois se acalmou um pouco rápido demais. Acho que ele foi frustrado em suas expectativas, com certeza esperava saber mais, mas alguma coisa ele descobriu.

\- E ele não compartilhou essa informação com ninguém?

\- Não que eu tenha visto. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a conversa entre o senhor e Narcissa Malfoy?

\- Você é perspicaz, Severus. Tem muito a ver, sim. Mas era tão importante saber o que exatamente ele descobriu...

\- Eu posso tentar... Mas não posso forçá-lo a me dizer nada. E preciso saber o que está acontecendo. É algo com o Draco, não é? Ele está bem?

\- Na verdade, ele está mais do que bem... Mas, dependendo do que Voldemort tenha descoberto, ele corre um grande perigo. Estou certo em pensar que você já ouviu falar de um feitiço chamado _Anima Bellator_?

\- Claro que sim. – respondeu Snape, parecendo intrigado – É um dos feitiços de proteção mais poderosos do mundo da magia. O senhor está querendo dizer que Draco está protegido por esse feitiço?

\- É exatamente o que eu estou querendo dizer. Você conclui as coisas muito rápido.

\- Eu estava lá quando o Lord das Trevas interrogou Narcissa. E na hora achei que ela estava conseguindo se desviar bem, mas pelo visto me enganei. Aparentemente, ele deu mais importância às palavras dela do que ela imaginava. Mas o que o elfo tem a ver com tudo isso?

\- Tudo. Ele testemunhou o dia, há muitos anos, em que seu mestre providenciou o feitiço de proteção.

\- Seu... mestre? O senhor está... não... _Regulus Black?_? – perguntou Snape, agora decididamente espantado.

\- Certo outra vez! Regulus trabalhou contra Voldemort durante um ano, quando todos pensavam que ele estava morto. E a última das muitas coisas que ele fez foi providenciar um feitiço que protegesse seu afilhado e o preparasse para o combate futuramente, caso ele quisesse. Como você já deve saber, se ele não fosse digno, o feitiço não faria efeito. Mas Draco está manifestando os poderes da Alma Guerreira agora, com cada vez mais força.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, absorvendo o impacto das informações de Dumbledore. Regulus Black invocara a Alma Guerreira para proteger Draco e prepará-lo para lutar contra o Lord das Trevas... Draco estava manifestando os poderes agora... O que significava que estava se desviando cada vez mais dos planos e caminhos traçados por Lucius e desejados pelo Lord das Trevas...

E o elfo, Kreacher... Snape se lembrava do quanto ele era leal a Regulus... Por isso, preferira se matar a revelar um segredo de seu mestre... Mas alguma coisa ele deixara escapar antes de morrer... O que seria?

\- Severus, é vital que eu saiba até onde Voldemort chegou em suas descobertas. Eu sei que você não pode pressioná-lo, mas tente descobrir. Por favor, isso é muito importante.

\- Claro, diretor. Eu vou tentar. Mas o senhor sabe mais do que me contou.

\- E espero que mais do que Voldemort sabe. Sei qual é o objeto que abriga o feitiço. Desconfio de onde e como esteja escondido, embora isso seja apenas um palpite. Espero que Voldemort não tenha conseguido essas informações, mas não há tempo a perder. Eu preciso checar isso agora.

* * *

Quando chegou a Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore encontrou apenas uma pessoa lá, que felizmente era Remus Lupin. Sempre discreto, o ex-professor de Hogwarts se limitou a cumprimentá-lo, parecendo apenas levemente intrigado e curioso pela pressa e ansiedade que o diretor demonstrava.

Achou melhor não pular os lugares óbvios, embora achasse pouquíssimo provável que Kreacher, ainda que tivesse de fato escondido o medalhão em Grimmauld Place, deixasse o objeto desprotegido e de fácil localização. Ao abrir a porta do "quarto" que o elfo ocupava perto do armário da cozinha, mal havia começado a mexer nas coisas dele quando foi atraído por um brilho em meio a fotografias, trapos e outros objetos. Com o coração disparado, sem querer acreditar, afastou os objetos para ver a fonte do brilho, e viu... um pequeno frasco contendo um brilho prateado dentro. Não era o que ele estava procurando, mas Dumbledore tinha visto muitos desses para não reconhecer imediatamente o que era e o tamanho de sua importância: era uma memória.

Embora ansioso para saber o que continha, mas resolveu esperar até estar em Hogwarts para descobrir. Guardou-a nas vestes e já ia começar a procurar o medalhão em outro lugar, quando outro brilho, dessa vez dourado, perto de onde ele recolhera o frasco com a memória, atraiu seu olhar, e ele viu...

O medalhão estava lá, parecendo tão reluzente quanto Magala o havia deixado ao completar o feitiço.

Dumbledore não conseguia acreditar. Estava fácil demais. Primeiro uma memória certamente importantíssima (que o diretor tinha um palpite muito bom do que se tratava)... depois o medalhão? Ambos jogados descuidadamente num armário? A memória devia ser uma armadilha, e o medalhão, uma réplica... Estava pronto a aceitar qualquer hipótese, menos a de que Kreacher havia tratado bens preciosos como aqueles de forma tão descuidada.

Resolveu examinar primeiro o foco inicial de sua busca em Grimmauld Place: o medalhão. Havia magia demais na peça, aquilo era claro para qualquer bruxo que a tocasse. Mas que tipo de magia seria? Ficou parado, olhando para o objeto, sem conseguir decidir se sentia frustração, preocupação, alívio... Até que notou uma coisa, que tinha certeza que pouquíssimos bruxos seriam capazes de detectar. Havia algo além da magia forte e óbvia. Um vestígio sutil de feitiço já morto... Pegou o frasquinho com a memória e percebeu a mesma coisa... E então Dumbledore compreendeu. E sentiu-se grato além do que era capaz de expressar por ter tido a ideia de vir a Grimmauld Place tão logo soube da morte de Kreacher.

Tanto a memória quanto o medalhão estavam aparentemente desprotegidos agora, porque antes estiveram protegidos pelo feitiço mais poderoso e adequado para esconder algo ou alguém. O _Fidelius_ , que tinha como Fiel do Segredo obviamente o próprio Kreacher, e que se extinguira agora com a morte do elfo. Um misto de gratidão e tristeza se apossou de Dumbledore quando ele se deu conta do tamanho da dedicação do servo de Regulus, e do quanto aquilo lhe custara. E do fato, inegável, de que nada poderia ser feito para reverter a série de injustiças cometidas contra ele e todos os outros elfos domésticos, cujo poderio mágico era diretamente proporcional ao tamanho de sua devoção a seus senhores. E isso era, decididamente, muita coisa, pensou, enquanto embolsava o medalhão e tomava para si a responsabilidade de dar continuidade à árdua tarefa que custara a vida de Regulus Black e Kreacher.

* * *

\- Morto? _Morto?_ – perguntava repetidamente Ginny, como se dizer muitas vezes ajudasse a absorver a mensagem.

Olhou do rosto sombrio e discretamente desolado de Harry para o angustiado e molhado de lágrimas de Hermione, passando finalmente pelo intrigado e incerto de Ron, enquanto tentava por tudo entender o que estava acontecendo. Kreacher, morto... Sequestrado por Voldemort, torturado e morto... _Morto..._ O que ele sabia de tão importante a ponto de ter merecido tal destino? E, o mais importante, _sobre o quê_?

Era mais um dado faltando em toda a complexa história que se desenvolvia desde que o retorno de Voldemort se tornara público, e algo dizia a Ginny que era um dado fundamental. E, pela expressão no rosto dos amigos, a mesma coisa parecia estar se passando na cabeça deles.

\- Eu simplesmente não entendo... – disse Harry, pela décima vez, traduzindo o sentimento geral, assim como a falta de algo melhor para dizer.

\- E Dumbledore não te disse mais nada sobre o que está acontecendo? Simplesmente jogou a notícia assim?

\- Pelo menos ele não tentou fingir que não tem nada acontecendo, ou que ele não sabe o que é... Disse que ele mesmo ainda está juntando algumas peças, e o que ele já sabe não é seguro contar. Mas que eu ainda vou saber mais, que era só ter _paciência_... – completou ele, num tom de quem deixava claro que não aceitaria o conselho do diretor com tanta facilidade.

\- Bem... Tentando tirar alguma coisa boa dessa história, temos o fato de que aparentemente o Kreacher se matou antes de revelar alguma coisa importante, né? - disse Ginny.

\- Aparentemente não, isso foi uma das poucas certezas que o Dumbledore deu pra gente! – interveio Hermione com fervor. – Kreacher preferiu morrer a revelar uma informação ao lado das trevas, uma informação que era tão importante que o próprio Voldemort quis interrogá-lo pessoalmente! E me desculpe, Ginny, não consigo ver essa morte tão trágica como uma coisa boa! – completou a garota, com as bochechas coradas e o olhar fanático característico de seus discursos sobre o .E.

Ginny trocou um discreto olhar exasperado com Harry, e os dois quase sorriram diante desse breve momento de cumplicidade, consolador em meio a tantos dissabores.

\- Não estou falando que foi bom ele morrer, ou o modo como morreu, Hermione. Estou justamente ressaltando o fato de que ele foi fiel até o fim... eu só gostaria de saber a quê e a _quem_.

\- A mim é que certamente não foi... – disse Harry, amargo – Nunca tive dele mais do que insultos e desobediência... E não que eu tenha querido também. – completou, lançando um olhar desafiador que se destinava principalmente a Hermione.

\- A minha primeira opinião seria lealdade a Narcissa Malfoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange, como no ano passado... Mas isso não casa com o resto da história. – disse Ron. – Pra quê Você-Sabe-Quem iria precisar torturá-lo então?

\- É, pra quê, não é?... Pra quê mesmo... – disse Harry, mais para si mesmo.

A essa última fala de Harry seguiu-se um silêncio reflexivo, onde cada um tentava formular uma teoria, mas aparentemente nenhuma era conclusiva o suficiente para ser dita em voz alta. Por sua vez, Ginny viu crescer dentro de si um impulso de simpatia e compaixão tão grande por Kreacher que não soube explicar. Afinal de contas, nem ao menos tinha uma ideia concreta do que tinha acontecido... Quem garantia que era o caso de tornar o elfo um herói aos seus olhos? _Mas_ , ela pensava enquanto tocava distraidamente a corrente encantada por Draco, _por que essa sensação não vai embora...?_

* * *

 _-_ Mais essa agora! Como se já não tivéssemos peças desencaixadas o suficiente nessa história! – disse Blaise, num tom que destoava de seu equilíbrio habitual, quando ouviu a notícia por intermédio de Hermione.

\- É... ninguém conseguiu um palpite que preste até agora pra tentar explicar isso. Simplesmente não casa com nada que já sabemos. – disse a garota, parecendo triste e frustrada.

\- É porque é óbvio que não é nada que nós já sabemos. Dumbledore está escondendo alguma coisa, isso está claro pra mim desde que conversei com ele depois daquele jogo. – disse Draco.

Mas apesar da resposta mal-humorada do garoto, Hermione limitou-se a acenar a cabeça, indicando que concordava com ele. Ginny ficou olhando a estranheza da cena e pensando a que ponto as pessoas podem chegar numa situação de desespero.

\- Mas você acha que uma coisa pode estar relacionada à outra? A sua conversa com Dumbledore e a morte do Kreacher, quero dizer. – explicou Blaise.

\- Vamos colocar dessa forma: coincidências raramente são somente coincidências no mundo bruxo. – respondeu Draco – Não consigo aceitar a hipótese de que tudo isso que vem acontecendo não está relacionado. Aquela loucura toda no jogo de quadribol, daí Dumbledore mudou de assunto algumas vezes durante a nossa conversa, como se não fosse importante, mas logo depois pegou um livro na Sessão Reservada da biblioteca, e agora esse elfo morto... É, sei que falando assim não parece ter nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. – completou o garoto, desanimado ao ver que nem Blaise nem Hermione pareciam estar entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

Ginny, porém, ficou alarmada com as palavras do namorado. Para ela parecia, sim, ter _tudo_ a ver... Mas, por algum motivo, ela achou melhor não expressar em voz alta essa consonância de pensamento com Draco. Não se nem Hermione nem Blaise, ambos de percepção normalmente rápida e aguçada, demonstraram sequer ter acompanhado o raciocínio do garoto.

\- Ele sabia alguma coisa sobre mim. – disse Draco a Ginny, quando os dois se viram sozinhos.

Ela não precisou de esclarecimentos para entender que Draco estava falando de Kreacher e das próprias habilidades recém-descobertas.

\- Engraçado, eu também pensei nisso. – ela respondeu com naturalidade – Mas o Blaise e a Hermione não parecem ter chegado a essa conclusão. Você não acha isso estranho?

\- Não sei quanto à Granger, pois não sei até que ponto você contou a ela sobre mim... Mas o Blaise não ter feito a associação, achei estranho sim.

\- Contei pra ela o que eu sei, que não é lá muita coisa, mas achei que seria suficiente pra ela chegar à mesma conclusão que eu e você.

\- É, então tem algo afetando o cérebro dos dois... - disse ele, com o sorriso torto que Ginny amava.

Ela sorriu também, cúmplice da piadinha e lembrando o corar no rosto de Hermione no dia da Ala Hospitalar. Depois ficou séria novamente:

\- Draco, será que ele sabia a origem dos seus "poderes"? E Voldemort também queria saber, e ele morreu antes de contar?

\- Foi o que eu pensei... Só que não imagino um motivo pra esse elfo ter tanta lealdade a mim. Sei que ele gosta da minha mãe, mas...

\- Exatamente. E se a lealdade não for a você?

\- O quê, à minha mãe? Você acha que ele se matou pra não contar algo ao Voldemort por lealdade à minha mãe?

\- O que mais pode ser? Talvez seja o que restou a ele. O mestre atual ele detestava, o anterior idem... Elfos domésticos precisam de alguém a quem serem leais. É o objetivo de vida deles.

\- Mas... - começou Draco, e então se calou, preferindo pensar mais. Que a mãe não era Comensal da Morte, isso Draco sabia. Que ela não fazia pressão para que ele se tornasse um, ao contrário de seu pai, ok, era notório também. Mas será que ela teria tanto desejo de esconder uma informação sobre ele do Lord das Trevas, a ponto de levar, ainda que involuntariamente, um elfo doméstico a se matar para manter o segredo? O único motivo que Draco conseguia imaginar para isso é se esse segredo o pusesse em perigo. Aí, sim, a mãe faria de tudo para protegê-lo.

A conclusão trouxe um arrepio involuntário ao garoto, e veio junto com outra dúvida: será que sua mãe sabia de tudo? Das habilidades recém-adquiridas por Draco, do que elas significavam, de como haviam surgido... Não, mais, será que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso?

" **Não"** , veio a resposta tão forte e clara em sua cabeça que o assustou. De alguma forma, sabia que a mãe nada tinha feito a respeito. Mas então quem...?

* * *

\- Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou furioso, mas não com você. Você fez um bom trabalho ao trazer a criatura para mim. Tem certeza que ninguém viu o que fez?

\- Sim, meu Lord. – respondeu, ainda com certo temor na voz apesar das palavras relativamente tranquilizadoras de Voldemort.

\- Isso significa que você pode continuar a agir em Hogwarts sob minhas ordens, sem que desconfiem de você?

O rosto se iluminou com as palavras do Lord:

\- Mas é claro, meu Lord! É o que eu sonho desde que o senhor retornou! Eu...

\- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui. – cortou Voldemort em voz baixa, mas suficiente para calar imediatamente a outra voz que falava. – Quando digo sob as minhas ordens, quero dizer que não estou interessado em aventuras que sua mente possa criar para tentar me impressionar. Você só vai agir quando eu mandar. Estará livre para ter ideias somente para fazer o que eu mandar, mas não quero atos tolos e impulsivos que possam denunciar sua identidade ou fazer Dumbledore desconfiar de você. Estamos entendidos?

\- Claro que sim, meu Lord. Somente quando o senhor mandar.

\- E não pode questionar nenhuma das minhas ordens, perguntar o motivo delas ou comentar nada sobre elas com ninguém.

\- Sim, meu Lord.

\- Ótimo. Eu tenho uma tarefa pra você. Se ela for cumprida com sucesso, você ganhará a Marca Negra que tanto deseja.

\- Claro, meu Lord! Qualquer coisa!

\- Eu quero Draco Malfoy morto.

\- Draco...? Morto? Mas por q... - mas calou-se antes de completar a pergunta, lembrando-se de que não podia questionar as ordens recebidas.

Voldemort sorriu.

\- Ótimo, estamos nos entendendo bem, não estamos? Faça parecer um acidente, um mal-entendido, qualquer coisa... Até mesmo um atentado, não há problema nisso, desde que não pareça que a vítima era ele. Aliás, se puder fazer parecer que ele era o autor, e o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro... ganha pontos extras comigo.

Houve um momento de silêncio, ou talvez de hesitação...

\- Sim, meu Lord. Eu farei como o senhor diz.

\- Isso nós vamos ver.

Depois de ter dispensado sua "visita", Voldemort voltou ao livro que usara para pesquisar o feitiço _Anima Bellator_. Não sabia porque estava consultando a obra outra vez. Era como se não tivesse certeza sobre o que acabara de decidir... Mas não, o livro era suficientemente claro. Se Draco Malfoy estava manifestando poderes de tal feitiço, ele, Voldemort, não poderia se utilizar disso em proveito próprio... Afinal, a descrição não deixava dúvidas. Nobreza de caráter, abnegação, bravura... Todas características tolas e contrárias a um bom sonserino, o sonserino que o pai de Draco quisera que ele fosse. Mais um fracasso para a conta de Lucius, aparentemente.

Certamente, um tolo. Mas um tolo perigoso se resolvesse desafiá-lo. E Lord Voldemort cuidaria disso. O garoto estaria morto antes mesmo de tomar essa decisão. Sim, era o melhor a fazer...

* * *

Os dias foram passando de um jeito estranho, como acontece quando se sabe que há algo acontecendo, ninguém sabe o que fazer a respeito, e ao mesmo tempo existe uma consciência geral de que, do jeito que está, não está bom.

Dezembro chegou, trazendo frio e introspecção cada vez maiores ao castelo. A lista para ir para casa no Natal já estava cheia, embora o mês mal tivesse se iniciado. Ninguém queria ficar em Hogwarts, e a maioria já iria embora agora, se pudesse. Ainda haveria uma última visita a Hogsmeade antes do ano acabar, o que dividia opiniões. Enquanto alguns achavam que era uma ótima oportunidade de sair do castelo (que agora parecia opressor), outros consideravam o povoado ainda menos seguro do que a escola. Assim, foi um grupo heterogêneo e com desfalques visíveis em praticamente todos os subgrupos de amigos que saiu de Hogwarts num sábado particularmente frio e nevado.

Ao longo do dia, porém, a neve e o frio foram aumentando de tal forma que começaram pouco a pouco a vencer a resistência dos alunos. Muitos acabaram voltando ao colégio antes do almoço, o que era raríssimo.

Draco e Ginny, por sua vez, foram alguns dos poucos que ainda preferiram o passeio. Afinal, em Hogsmeade eles teriam bem mais liberdade e privacidade que no castelo se soubessem aonde ir. E eles sabiam.

E à medida que os beijos dos dois se intensificavam e viravam bem mais do que amassos inocentes, tinham cada vez mais certeza da dificuldade que seria esperar um momento certo e combinado, se é que isso existia. Draco tinha a impressão de que de repente passara a ter uma consciência bem maior do corpo de Ginny, do cheiro natural que exalava dela, das reações provocadas por cada toque dela...

E cada toque provocava uma reação diferente, emitia uma vibração única que fazia com que ele desejasse mais os mesmos toques, e ansiasse por outros diferentes, cada fibra do seu corpo pedindo por ela mais do que ele era capaz de suportar.

A mesma sensação se apoderava de Ginny com os toques de Draco. A despeito do frio corrosivo que fazia lá fora, a pele dela parecia estar em fogo. Nunca tinha sentido nada meramente parecido com aquilo, mesmo com ele, o que se comprovava pelo estado de descontrole no qual se encontrava. Sentia que as mãos de Draco a tocavam em lugares que nunca antes haviam sido tocados, e vagamente percebeu que aqueles toques só seriam possíveis se ela não estivesse mais vestindo a quantidade de roupas com as quais saíra do castelo. Mas simplesmente não conseguia dar importância a isso agora. Só queria mais, e mais, e querendo mais o puxava para mais perto, e as roupas dele também eram um obstáculo, pois nunca conseguiria a proximidade que queria se ele estivesse vestindo tudo aquilo...

E de repente tudo parecia muito certo, e nenhum dos dois conseguia mais se lembrar de algum motivo para não fazer o que estavam fazendo...

Foi quando o vento atingiu tal força que quebrou uma das frágeis janelas da cabana abandonada na qual eles se encontravam, deixando entrar com ele uma quantidade de neve que tornou impossível aos dois ignorar.

Tremendo de frio e um tanto frustrados, eles recolocaram a série de agasalhos o mais rapidamente que podiam, antes que sofressem uma hipotermia. Todo o processo foi feito em silêncio absoluto, pois nenhum dos dois sabia o que pensar da situação. Quando estavam devidamente vestidos e protegidos contra o frio cortante, sabiam que a única coisa sensata a fazer era deixar o lugar e procurar um abrigo mais quente. Começaram a andar em direção à porta, ainda sem se falarem, quando os olhares se cruzaram por um instante. Foi o suficiente.

De repente, caíram numa gargalhada histérica que não os permitia continuar a caminhada para sair de onde estavam. Os dois se dobravam de rir, as bochechas coradas pelo frio agora ainda mais coradas pelo riso, já transformado em lágrimas. Ficaram nesse estado por uns bons minutos, até que conseguiram se recuperar e rapidamente se abraçaram, tentando se aquecer, enquanto finalmente saíam daquele lugar congelante.

Tinham andado poucos metros quando Ginny parou e puxou o rosto de Draco para si, dando nele um beijo suave e demorado, antes de dizer:

\- Não se preocupe... Teremos outras chances.

Ele a beijou de volta e os dois riram de novo. E riam porque de repente não tinham mais dúvidas, porque sabiam o que queriam e sabiam que não tinha problema nenhum. E foi ainda rindo que se separaram pouco antes de encontrarem o pequeno aglomerado de alunos voltando a Hogwarts, pela primeira vez livres de qualquer sentimento de tensão.

Draco ainda estava rindo quando percebeu que alguém falava com ele, já no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

\- Você ouviu, Draco?

\- Ahn... quê? Ah, é você, Bulstrode. – disse ele, o mau humor habitual substituindo o riso – O que você quer?

\- Eu disse que chegou um pacote pra você, alguma coisa que você encomendou.

\- Quê? Eu não encomendei nada...

A garota deu de ombros e apontou para o console da lareira, onde havia um embrulho escuro:

\- Está escrito "a pedido". – disse ela, se afastando.

Draco se aproximou do pacote, na verdade uma caixa embalada. Realmente havia uma etiqueta onde estava escrito "a pedido", o que ele estranhou.

 **Pode ser engano... Ou alguma pegadinha.**

Como não era nenhum imbecil, resolveu que tentaria abrir o que quer que fosse depois do jantar e depois que tomasse as medidas de prevenção cabíveis. Afinal, só tolos abririam um pacote que não encomendaram sem verificar antes se está enfeitiçado.

E foi exatamente o que fez, aproveitando seu hábito de dormir tarde e a ausência de pessoas no Salão Comunal nesse horário. Na embalagem superficial, tudo parecia em ordem. Ele testou o pacote durante vários minutos contra todos os feitiços que conhecia que poderiam estar escondidos em um embrulho e causar algum dano quando este fosse aberto, desde os mais simples, possíveis frutos de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, até magia negra. Não havia nada.

Mas os sentidos de Draco diziam que havia algo errado. Cuidadosamente, removeu o primeiro embrulho, que revelou uma segunda embalagem, esta mais fina. Por via das dúvidas, repetiu todos os testes, mesmo estando convicto de que a primeira tentativa não teria seu efeito restrito ao embrulho superficial. Não encontrou nada. Retirou a segunda embalagem, que finalmente revelou uma caixa preta de presente.

Já impaciente, antes de tocar a caixa, ia repetir pela terceira vez os testes, quando subitamente isso não pareceu importante mais. Tomado por uma ansiedade e por algo mais que não sabia explicar, retirou a tampa para ver o que havia dentro. Ainda havia um último e muito fino papel cobrindo o conteúdo, que emitia um brilho.

E não havia mais riscos a serem considerados, ou testes a serem feitos. Tudo o que importava era tocar o objeto na caixa, pois coisas terríveis aconteceriam se ele não fizesse isso. Completamente hipnotizado, Draco estendeu a mão para a caixa, mas antes que conseguisse tocar qualquer coisa, foi surpreendido pelo repentino aparecimento de uma criaturinha que arrancou-a de suas mãos.

Com uma raiva que não conhecia, olhou para o elfo doméstico Dobby, o responsável por ele não ter feito a coisa mais importante do mundo, que era tocar no objeto dentro da caixa. Os olhos do elfo, antes apenas amedrontados, agora estavam aterrorizados ao contemplar o rosto transfigurado de Draco. O rapaz ergueu a varinha, mas Dobby já estava correndo a uma velocidade espantosa, com a caixa nas mãos.

Iniciou-se uma violenta perseguição que já não cabia dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e logo Dobby corria desembestado pelos corredores do castelo, com maldições provindas da varinha de Draco deixando de acertá-lo por um triz. Porém, enquanto perseguia o elfo, Draco de repente começou a sentir a raiva se esvair da mesma forma como veio, abruptamente.

Extremamente confuso, viu que o ódio intenso e inexplicável estava provavelmente minando seus outros sentidos, pois sem ele parecia extremamente fácil acertar um feitiço em Dobby. Ele nem precisava correr mais para isso, assim como não sentia aquela necessidade urgente de tocar no objeto da caixa. Pelo contrário, agora sentia-se um completo imbecil. E queria respostas. Parou, ergueu calmamente a varinha para o elfo e simplesmente pronunciou "Impedimenta", sem nem se dar ao trabalho de altear muito a voz.

Dobby paralisou imediatamente e caiu no chão devido à interrupção brusca da corrida, deixando cair a caixa ao seu lado. E antes que Draco pudesse fazer ou mesmo dizer qualquer coisa, começou a guinchar aterrorizado:

\- Não, mestre Draco, por favor, meu senhor! Não pegue no que está dentro daquela caixa, meu senhor, aquilo é mau, muito mau! Não pegue, senhor!

\- Dobby, fique calado! – disse Draco imperiosamente.

Fosse por velhos hábitos ainda se manifestando ou pelo tom que não admitia recusa, Dobby se calou imediatamente, embora o pavor continuasse nítido em sua expressão.

\- Agora fique calmo, eu não tenho a menor intenção de tocar no objeto que está naquela caixa.

\- Mas o senhor...

\- Eu não me lembro de ter autorizado você a falar novamente.

Silêncio.

\- Ótimo. Eu sei que persegui você como um louco pra isso, mas agora percebo claramente que a ânsia que me levava a querer pegar o que quer que esteja dentro daquela caixa se deve a algum feitiço. Que não foi detectado por nenhum dos meus contrafeitiços. E aparentemente você sabe mais do que eu sobre isso. O que é aquilo? Que tipo de magia contém, e o mais importante, _quem_ mandou pra mim?

Silêncio.

Fechando os olhos e fazendo um esforço descomunal para não esganar o elfo, Draco disse:

\- Agora você _obviamente_ pode falar.

Parecendo um pouco mais aliviado e começando a acreditar que Draco Malfoy não faria mais nenhuma tentativa de pegar a caixa que agora jazia aberta no chão do corredor, Dobby começou a falar:

\- Ah, jovem mestre Draco, Dobby gostaria muito de saber isso e contar para o senhor, meu senhor... Mas Dobby não sabe muita coisa, Dobby só sabe que o que está naquela caixa é mau, muito mau!

\- Mas o que é? E como você sabe disso?

\- Dobby também não sabe o que é, meu senhor... Mas Dobby pode sentir a magia negra, meu senhor, aquilo é mau!

\- Eu já entendi que é mau. E imaginei que fosse algum tipo de magia negra, para causar o efeito que causou em mim. Mas como você sabia? Como conseguiu chegar a tempo de me impedir?

\- Ah, meu senhor, nós elfos ouvimos muita coisa e também sabemos muita coisa, meu senhor... Dobby sabia que havia um pacote para o jovem mestre Draco, isso é fácil para nós... Mas o que Dobby realmente achou estranho foi a reação do Sr. Filch, meu senhor. Ele parecia... Dobby não sabe, mas ele sempre investiga os pacotes que chegam para os alunos, e dessa vez simplesmente deixou passar... Parecia que alguém tinha jogado um feitiço nele, meu senhor.

\- Como ele parecia, Dobby? Como estavam os olhos dele?

\- Engraçado o senhor perguntar dos olhos, mestre Draco... Ele pegou o pacote e por um momento parecia que ia abrir e tudo o mais, mas aí aconteceu uma coisa esquisita nos olhos dele, meu senhor, e ele deixou passar.

\- Esquisita como? Como se tivessem saído de foco, é isso?

\- Dobby não sabe muito bem o que isso quer dizer, meu senhor...

Tentando controlar sua impaciência, Draco imitou o movimento de desfocar dos olhos causado pela Maldição Imperius.

\- Isso! Foi exatamente isso, meu senhor!

\- Então alguém queria tanto que esse pacote enfeitiçado chegasse a mim que lançou a Imperius em Filch para que ele deixasse... – disse o garoto para si mesmo – Mas _quem_?

Mas quando Draco se virou para tranquilizar Dobby de que definitivamente não tocaria na caixa e iria levá-la diretamente a Dumbledore, viu uma garota, completamente hipnotizada, com a caixa nas mãos.

\- NÃO! – , ele gritou e desviou a garota da caixa com a varinha, mas parecia que já era tarde demais. Soltando um grito de horror, ela, que ele reconheceu vagamente como uma das artilheiras da Grifinória, caiu no chão, com um baque seco, o colar que antes estava dentro da caixa brilhando ao seu lado.

E antes mesmo que Draco pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, um Harry Potter com rosto furioso surgiu no corredor, a varinha apontada diretamente para ele.

\- Agora eu peguei você.

Erguendo a cabeça, Draco viu que vários rostos acusadores surgiam no corredor, alguns alunos se aproximavam correndo para tentar acudir a garota da Grifinória, todos obviamente achando que a culpa dela estar caída no corredor naquele momento, talvez morta, era dele.

* * *

 **N/A: Aí está. Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Liliam, sua linda, respondendo sua review: fico feliz que tenha curtido os capítulos e as aparições. Daqui a pouco Lucius também estará na área pra dar o ar da graça! E espero que tenha gostado da interação DG, já que estava com saudades dos dois juntos! :))**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	20. Novos papéis

**Capítulo 20 – Novos papéis**

 _\- NÃO! – , ele gritou e desviou a garota da caixa com a varinha, mas parecia que já era tarde demais. Soltando um grito de horror, ela, que ele reconheceu vagamente como uma das artilheiras da Grifinória, caiu no chão, com um baque seco, o colar que antes estava dentro da caixa brilhando ao seu lado._

 _E antes mesmo que Draco pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, um Harry Potter com rosto furioso surgiu no corredor, a varinha apontada diretamente para ele._

 _\- Agora eu peguei você._

 _Erguendo a cabeça, Draco viu que vários rostos acusadores surgiam no corredor, alguns alunos se aproximavam correndo para tentar acudir a garota da Grifinória, todos obviamente achando que a culpa dela estar caída no corredor naquele momento, talvez morta, era dele._

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa, Dobby se adiantou:

\- Por favor, Harry Potter, meu senhor... A culpa não é dele, não foi ele!

\- Dobby, está tudo bem, você não precisa mais proteger esse verme!

\- Não, meu senhor, escuta o Dobby, não é o que está parecendo!

\- Harry, o Malfoy deve ter jogado a Maldição Imperius nele! - intrometeu-se Ron.

Draco, até então, estava apenas olhando de Potter para Dobby, naquele estado de estupor semelhante ao que ficara depois do jogo de quadribol em que salvara Ginevra. Mas ao ouvir a última fala de Weasley, não conseguiu se segurar:

\- Weasley, se você não sabe do que está falando, devia ficar quieto. Será que não conhece nem mesmo os efeitos de uma das maldições mais famosas do mundo da magia?

Ron se enfureceu e estava pronto para rebater, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a mão nas vestes à procura da varinha, quando Hermione se colocou entre ele e Draco, um pouco hesitante:

\- Ron... Ele tem razão.

\- O QUÊ? Mione, você está defendendo esse...

\- Calma! Por enquanto eu estou falando apenas da parte dos efeitos da Imperius. O Dobby não está controlado por ela, isso dá pra ver com clareza.

\- Então ele está controlado de outra forma. - teimou Harry - Ou talvez esteja simplesmente com medo dessa cobra que um dia foi mestre dele...

\- … ou talvez ele saiba alguma coisa que nós não sabemos e seria sensato da nossa parte ouvir o que ele tem a dizer em vez de sair tirando qualquer tipo de conclusão.

Dessa vez foi Ginny quem falou, e tanto Harry quanto Ron, apoiados por outros grifinórios, começaram a protestar contra a súbita tendência dela e de Hermione de defender Malfoy, mas a ruiva elevou a voz acima dos protestos de uma forma que tornava impossível ignorá-la:

\- Eu acho muito engraçado, Harry, que o Dobby nunca tenha mostrado outra coisa que não lealdade e devoção a você desde que se conheceram, e você parece incapaz de ao menos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. É ingratidão e muito desrespeito. No fim das contas, você deve achar a mesma coisa que todos os bruxos preconceituosos, que a palavra de um elfo doméstico não vale muita coisa, não é?

Harry ficou tão espantado com a reação agressiva de Ginny que por um momento não soube o que dizer, e Hermione aproveitou a brecha para se aproximar de Dobby e perguntar, brandamente:

\- Dobby, o que aconteceu, afinal?

Dobby olhou de Harry para Ron, parecendo ainda um pouco incerto, mas ao ver todos os olhares acusadores direcionados a Draco Malfoy (inclusive o de Madame Pomfrey, que chegou rapidamente após ser chamada pelos alunos), tomou fôlego e contou a história toda rapidamente, desde a chegada do pacote e a estranha reação de Filch ao deixá-lo passar sem averiguação, até a parte em que o próprio Draco quase sofreu a maldição do colar, sendo impedido na última hora pelo próprio Dobby.

Enquanto Dobby falava, Draco olhou de soslaio para Ginny. A expressão dela estava ainda furiosa (com Potter, Weasley e os demais grifinórios, naturalmente), mas também muito assustada. Parecia que já ela sabia que algo grave havia acontecido com ele antes mesmo do elfo dizer qualquer coisa. E ele teve uma compreensão repentina: claro que ela sabia. A corrente no pescoço dela devia tê-la avisado desde o momento em que ele começou a tentar a abrir o pacote amaldiçoado. Ele ficou imaginando a aflição da namorada, sabendo que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer com ele e sem saber se chegaria a tempo de impedir. Tentando prestar atenção nela sem ser notado, viu que ela estava levemente vermelha e suada perto das têmporas. Ficou angustiado ao ver que ela provavelmente correra para tentar salvá-lo. Ele gostaria de falar alguma coisa para confortá-la, mas na situação que se encontrava, sabia que não poderia.

Pois a história de Dobby não convenceu a maioria. Alguns, por exemplo (Ron incluso), achavam que Draco tinha encomendado o colar amaldiçoado sem ter certeza da potência dos efeitos dele, e por isso quase tinha sido atingido pela própria tentativa de atentado. Mas nem mesmo Harry sabia se conseguia acreditar nisso. Draco Malfoy podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas não era burro, muito menos um bruxo incompetente.

Previsivelmente, o caso acabou no escritório de Dumbledore, após Minerva McGonnagal chegar, ouvir as diferentes versões (ou tentar ouvir no meio da balbúrdia geral) e decidir levar Dobby, Draco e Harry para se acertarem com o diretor.

A gravidade na expressão de Dumbledore indicava como a situação não era nada boa: Katie Bell já tinha há algum tempo sido levada à Ala Hospitalar por Madame Pomfrey, mas tudo indicava que a garota não permaneceria por muito tempo lá. Era claramente um caso para St. Mungus.

Minerva McGonnagal explicou brevemente o pouco que sabia da situação para o diretor e, antes que qualquer um dos presentes começasse a falar (e o que parecia que aconteceria era todos tentarem ao mesmo tempo), Dumbledore virou-se para Dobby e disse:

\- Por favor, Dobby, repita para mim o que aconteceu.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de se sentir levemente animado com isso. Era a segunda vez em pouco tempo que ele ia parar no escritório do diretor, e, assim como da outra vez, Dumbledore parecia disposto a ouvir (quem sabe até mesmo aceitar?) a versão que favorecia o garoto.

Dobby repetiu a história que havia contado no corredor, com renovado vigor ao perceber a boa vontade no gesto do diretor em ouvi-lo antes de todos. E acrescentou ao fim:

\- Por favor, meu senhor Dumbledore. O jovem mestre Draco não tem culpa. Ele não atacou aquela garota, acredite em Dobby, meu senhor!

O fato de Dobby ter se referido a Draco como "jovem mestre Draco" não passou despercebido a Harry. Para ele, era uma clara evidência de que o elfo estava sofrendo algum tipo de pressão para defender o garoto. Ele estava prestes a dizer isso, mas mal havia aberto a boca quando Dumbledore interveio:

\- Entendo. Draco, o que você tem a dizer?

Isso irritou Harry. Por que Dumbledore parecia tão inclinado a aceitar a palavra de Malfoy e ouvir antes de tudo as versões que o favoreciam?

\- O que exatamente deseja saber além do que Dobby já contou, diretor?

\- Você tem alguma ideia de por que alguém encomendaria esse colar em seu nome?

\- Não é óbvio? Alguém quer me incriminar. Não fosse o Dobby ter testemunhado a coisa toda, talvez tivesse conseguido. Basta o senhor dar uma olhada para a cara do Potter para ver do que eu estou falando.

De fato, tanto a raiva quanto a acusação eram óbvias na expressão de Harry. E ele achou que a menção ao seu nome era uma boa deixa para finalmente emitir sua opinião. Tentando ao máximo se controlar por saber que essa era a melhor forma de ser ouvido por Dumbledore, ele disse:

\- Professor Dumbledore, se alguém queria incriminar o Malfoy ao encomendar esse colar amaldiçoado, foi uma péssima forma de fazer isso. Endereçar a ele dessa forma poderia ter feito com que ele fosse atingido pela maldição, e como culpá-lo então?

\- Essa era a minha outra hipótese. - disse Draco, baixinho.

Alguma coisa na forma como ele falou isso arrefeceu momentaneamente a raiva de Harry. O que era aquilo no tom e na expressão de Malfoy? Apreensão? Cansaço? Medo?

\- O que quer dizer, Draco? - perguntou Dumbledore, naquele tom típico dos professores que sabem exatamente o que o aluno quis dizer, mas desejam que ele compartilhe com o resto da turma.

\- Eu detesto parecer paranoico, mas acho que a única explicação possível é que tem alguém me perseguindo aqui dentro. Primeiro, aquele episódio na partida de quadribol. Agora, isso. Quer dizer, eu terminar amaldiçoado ou culpado eram as duas hipóteses mais prováveis de acontecerem com a encomenda desse colar. Nenhuma delas me serve muito, não é?

\- Professor, eu realmente não acredito que Malfoy estivesse tentando amaldiçoar Katie Bell.

Draco virou-se, já prevendo o "mas" que se seguiu à fala de Potter:

\- Acho mesmo que essa parte foi um acidente, e que a interferência do Dobby pode ter desviado o verdadeiro propósito que ele tinha ao encomendar esse colar.

\- Você é surdo ou burro mesmo, Potter? Eu. Quase. Morri. Sofri a influência da maldição do colar e posso descrever o que era: nada mais importava a não ser tocá-lo. Minha mente se cegou completamente pra qualquer outra coisa. Se Dobby não tivesse me impedido, eu teria metido a mão naquela porcaria amaldiçoada, e talvez tivesse morrido, pois a garota Bell nem mesmo pegou o colar e pelo que eu sei ainda pode morrer!

\- Não pegou porque a gente chegou bem a tempo!

\- Não pegou porque _eu_ impedi, seu idiota!

Harry soltou uma risada pelo nariz:

\- Ah, mas essa é muito boa! Draco Malfoy, O Herói!

\- Está com ciúme por não ter sido você dessa vez?

\- Chega.

Dumbledore falou naquele tom que não admitia contestação. Sem elevar a voz, mas deixando claro que não havia opção para os garotos. Os dois permaneceram meio que bufando um para o outro, mas se calaram.

\- Como esse pacote chegou a você, Draco?

\- Assim que voltei de Hogsmeade, uma garota lá da Sonserina me deu o recado de que tinha chegado um pacote pra mim, e que estava escrito 'a pedido'. Estranhei, porque não tinha encomendado nada. Aí resolvi abrir depois do jantar, quando não tivesse ninguém por perto e eu pudesse realizar alguns testes contrafeitiços, porque não sou nenhum imbecil. - ele disse essa última frase olhando diretamente para Harry, que encarou de volta, ainda cético e furioso.

\- Entendo... - disse Dumbledore, parecendo pensativo. - Quer dizer que você testou o pacote antes de abrir e mesmo assim não detectou nada.

\- Nada. Parecia completamente inofensivo, e olha que eu fiz muitos testes, todos que conheço, e que não são poucos.

Ele pareceu dizer isso como uma constatação normal, sem indício de vaidade, mas Harry achou antipático mesmo assim.

\- Quer dizer... - Draco acrescentou, um pouco mais hesitante – Eu realizei testes nas embalagens até chegar na caixa. Foi quando minha mente cegou completamente. Teste nenhum parecia importante mais. Só pegar o que quer que estivesse na droga daquela caixa, porque se eu não fizesse isso, alguma coisa terrível ia acontecer. Quando Dobby me impediu...

Ele hesitou novamente. Percebeu que até Harry Potter ouvia atento o que ele dizia, querendo saber como terminaria. Com uma expressão de desafio, ele completou calmamente, ignorando as possíveis consequências:

\- Eu queria matá-lo. Acho que teria feito isso se a raiva não tivesse me deixado tão cego e sem reflexos que eu simplesmente não conseguia acertar nenhum feitiço nele.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu a essa declaração. Quando Dumbledore voltou a falar, porém, não parecia que tinha ouvido praticamente uma declaração de intenção de homicídio.

\- E quando foi que você percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada?

\- Quando Dobby se distanciou, e consequentemente, o colar amaldiçoado também. E a raiva irracional começou a desaparecer. Aí eu percebi tinha alguma força estranha me fazendo querer tão desesperadamente pegar a caixa, algo que estava me deixando ao mesmo tempo cego e incompetente. E que sem isso era bem fácil acertar um feitiço nele. E foi o que eu fiz, mas não mais pra pegar a caixa, e sim pra entender o que estava acontecendo. E foi aí que apareceu a garota, enquanto eu conversava com o Dobby, me distraí e não vi. Quando me dei conta, ela já estava com a caixa na mão. Tentei intervir, mas já era tarde. Pelo visto, consegui que ela não se apoderasse totalmente do colar, mas ela encostou. Na caixa, no papel, não sei se no próprio colar, mas alguma coisa bem ruim aconteceu com ela, como todos viram.

Ele disse tudo muito rápido, de forma semelhante à que tinha feito no episódio do atentado contra Ginny. E, exatamente como daquela vez, Dumbledore aceitou a palavra dele.

Já prevendo que teria que enfrentar a objeção (para dizer o mínimo) de Harry, pediu que o garoto ficasse depois que dispensou Dobby e Draco Malfoy, pedindo convenientemente que Minerva McGonnagal acompanhasse o garoto até a porta do Salão Comunal.

"Não tem necessidade, eu sei o caminho.", foi o que Draco teve vontade de dizer. Mas achou que seria muita ingratidão ser malcriado quando Dumbledore, pela segunda vez, acreditara nele contra todas as evidências. E também de uma infantilidade constrangedora.

Quando se viu sozinho com Dumbledore, Harry descobriu que não sabia bem o que dizer. Tinha mil acusações na ponta da língua, mas estava cansado. Tinha certeza de que havia muito que Dumbledore não estava contando para ele. Quando deixara de ter a confiança do diretor? Ficou em um silêncio amargo, acometido de repente por um pensamento ainda pior: de que Malfoy estava certo e ele poderia estar com ciúme.

Dumbledore ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, com aquela expressão que sempre deixava Harry com a incômoda sensação de estar sendo esquadrinhado.

\- Harry, eu sei que muito dessa história não deve estar encaixando na sua cabeça. - o diretor falou, enfim. - Mas vou pedir que confie em mim. Pode fazer isso?

\- Não sei. Por acaso o senhor confia em mim, diretor?

Ele não pretendia soar tão agressivo, mas não conseguiu evitar. Dumbledore, porém, não pareceu se importar:

\- Sim, confio. Falta de confiança não é o único motivo possível para não dividir todas as informações de meu conhecimento, Harry.

\- Certo. Como quiser. Não preciso lembrar ao senhor o que aconteceu da última vez que passou o ano todo deixando de me contar as coisas. O senhor queria ajudar, eu sei. Mas não ajudou. E Sirius está morto. Espero que ninguém precise morrer dessa vez.

Ele sabia que tinha ido longe demais em sua mágoa por estar sendo preterido e já começava a sentir as primeiras pontadas de arrependimento pelas palavras duras. Estava se retirando do escritório sem olhar para o diretor, deixando para pensar mais tarde em como se desculpar (de preferência quando não estivesse tão irritado), mas Dumbledore respondeu, mais uma vez parecendo não se importar com a agressividade do garoto:

\- O que não quer dizer que não pretendo contar mais nada para você. Pelo contrário. Pedi que ficasse porque há informações importantes que eu gostaria de dividir. Isto é, se estiver em um bom momento para ouvir. Se quiser voltar outra hora, não tem problema.

Esse tipo de atitude de Dumbledore invariavelmente fazia Harry ficar com vergonha. O diretor não parecia estar chateado com as acusações cruéis feitas pelo aluno, e sua expressão tranquila quando deu a Harry a opção de voltar em outro momento indicava que ele realmente se importava com o estado de espírito dele para ouvir o que quer que fosse, e não estava fazendo algum tipo de chantagem emocional barata.

Ele se voltou, não conseguindo encarar Dumbledore nos olhos.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Pelo quê? Você não disse nada além da verdade. Eu errei ao não falar com você durante o ano passado inteiro, errei ao imaginar que você não devia saber que Voldemort poderia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos. Simplesmente joguei você numa aula de Oclumencia com o professor de quem você menos gosta, sem ao menos explicar por que estava fazendo isso. Você tem toda razão de não me perdoar pelo que aconteceu.

\- A morte de Sirius não foi culpa sua, diretor. Eu disse isso agora porque estava com raiva.

\- O que importa é que você tem razão ao dizer que esconder as coisas de você não ajuda. Você já provou seu valor muitas vezes nessa escola, e suportou um peso muito maior do que um rapaz da sua idade deveria suportar. Eu não pretendo subestimá-lo novamente.

Estranhamente, a honestidade do diretor ao admitir que o havia subestimado fez sua raiva diminuir. Ele esperou para ouvir o que o diretor tinha a dizer, agora já bem mais calmo.

\- Sente-se, Harry. Não vai ser rápido.

O garoto obedeceu, sua curiosidade crescente.

\- Bem... Sobre Draco Malfoy. Talvez você fique desapontado, mas infelizmente esse é um assunto sobre o qual há pouco que eu possa dizer. Tenho motivos mais que suficientes para aceitar a palavra dele nos acontecimentos recentes, e se não os expus para você foi, em parte, porque esse assunto causou danos para além do que eu poderia prever, e não consigo não me sentir culpado por isso.

Harry ficou frustrado e confuso.

\- Do que o senhor está falando? Por acaso tem algo a ver com a morte de Kreacher?

\- Eu não esperaria mesmo que você demorasse a fazer essa conexão.

\- Mas não entendo! O que Draco Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

\- Mais do que você imagina, mas certamente sem culpa nenhuma. Kreacher simplesmente sabia demais. E o que sabia era grave o suficiente para provocar a reação que provocou em Voldemort.

\- O que sabia e o que deixou de contar pra ele, pelo que o senhor me disse, não é?

\- Kreacher morreria de qualquer jeito, Harry. Estava condenado desde que foi parar nas garras de Voldemort. Mas sim, ele escolheu o momento, que foi antes de contar tudo o que sabia. E eu realmente espero poder contar com essa vantagem.

\- _O que_ ele sabia, professor? Que segredo tão grande e tão importante sobre Draco Malfoy...

\- Ouça, Harry. A história a respeito de Draco não está fechada, não está decidida. Há elementos que nem ele mesmo sabe. Além de ser perigoso, eu não me sinto no direito de lhe contar.

\- Então por que é que o senhor pediu que eu ficasse? - perguntou Harry, não conseguindo deixar de se exaltar.

\- Para lhe contar o segredo da aparente imortalidade de Voldemort. E pedir sua ajuda para destruí-la.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry ainda estava processando a história contada por Dumbledore, e as lembranças que visitara na Penseira do diretor. Horcruxes. Fragmentos de uma alma amaldiçoada abrigados em objetos diversos, escondidos em lugares cujo destino nem mesmo o próprio Dumbledore era capaz de dizer com certeza. Pelo menos não o de todos.

Ele recapitulou o que sabia até agora. **(N/A: eu sei que já avisei isso, mas só pro caso de alguém ter esquecido: não estou mais tão fiel aos livros originais quanto antes, logo vocês perceberão que fiz com que todo o conhecimento sobre horcruxes já fosse passado ao Harry de uma vez, em vez de todas aquelas reuniões noturnas entre ele e Dumbledore que aconteceram em HbP. Uma vez que Harry não é o foco da história aqui, achei melhor atalhar.)** Três horcruxes (ele ainda estava tentando se acostumar ao nome) não existiam mais: o diário de Riddle. Um anel que pertencera a Marvolo Gaunt (descendente de Slytherin), destruído pelo próprio diretor. E um medalhão cuja procedência Dumbledore não explicou. Só disse que tinha certeza que havia sido uma horcrux e que estava destruída. E que descobrira isso através de uma lembrança que Harry veria na hora certa. Pela forma como falou, o garoto teve certeza que não adiantava perguntar mais do que isso.

Uma vez que Voldemort decidira repartir a alma em sete pedaços (Harry ainda se espantava em como a vaidade era capaz de cegar pessoas inteligentes como Slughorn, que mesmo sem querer dera dicas fundamentais para que Voldemort pudesse começar a pôr seu plano em prática), existiam mais quatro, estando um deles abrigado no próprio corpo do bruxo, naturalmente. Havia, então, três horcruxes a serem encontradas e destruídas para tornar Voldemort novamente um homem mortal. O que seriam? "Relíquias dos fundadores de Hogwarts" eram a única pista que tinham, por enquanto bastante insuficiente. E agora Dumbledore continuaria pesquisando sobre isso, e não só prometeu que deixaria Harry ir com ele caso descobrisse alguma coisa, como incumbiu o garoto de levar a missão até o fim, "não importando o que acontecesse".

Harry não gostou do tom do diretor, achando-o de mau agouro, mas prometeu que levaria.

Tão absorto estava com a rajada de novas informações que o assunto Draco Malfoy acabou ficando momentaneamente esquecido em sua mente... Pelo menos até Hermione ofegar de surpresa ao pegar o Profeta Diário daquela manhã.

\- O que foi? - perguntou ele ao mesmo tempo que Ron e Ginny.

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente largou o jornal à vista deles, que entenderam imediatamente a reação da amiga.

FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN

Segundo episódio em menos de um ano traz perigosos Comensais da Morte de volta à liberdade.

Nem precisava do subtítulo para recordar a todos do que acontecera no ano anterior. Desde a forma como a notícia veio (Hermione, sempre a primeira a se informar) até as reações ao redor e as palavras e fotos no Profeta, tudo trazia uma sensação horrível de _déjà vu_. E um dos rostos em maior destaque no jornal invariavelmente trouxe de volta à mente de Harry o "assunto momentaneamente esquecido": Lucius Malfoy, com uma expressão entre o deboche e o desafio, era um dos fugitivos.

Blaise também recebia o Profeta Diário, e foi com uma reação mais cautelosa que leu a notícia e passou o jornal a Draco. Ele ficou olhando a primeira página sem piscar, até que ela começou a sair de foco e seus olhos arderam e lacrimejaram. Sentia que havia diversos olhos sobre ele agora, especialmente vindos da mesa da Grifinória.

Ele os olhou de volta com uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra, que acabava sendo também de desafio. Deliberadamente escondendo daqueles olhares hostis sua reação à notícia. Que pensassem o que quisessem. Que fossem todos para o inferno.

Aliás, todos não. Ginevra, obviamente, olhava para ele com uma expressão grave que dizia a Draco que ela era quem tinha alguma capacidade de entender o que essa notícia significava para ele. E Granger também não parecia hostil. Apreensiva, aflita, sim, e havia algo mais que ele detectava no olhar dela, algo entre a preocupação e a consternação. Que interessante. Parecia que Ginevra estava realmente conseguindo convencer a amiga de que ele não mordia.

O olhar de Potter e Weasley quase fazia Draco ter vontade de sorrir, de fazer aqueles imbecis acreditarem que ele estava feliz com a notícia, só para vê-los espumar de raiva. Mas de repente ele não sentia ânimo ou energia para provocações infantis. O pai em liberdade, se fizesse alguma diferença na vida dele, seria para pior. Significaria o aumento da pressão para se juntar ao Lord das Trevas, algo que Draco se sentia cada vez menos disposto a fazer.

E havia algo mais naquela notícia que o inquietava. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela matéria e leu: "não sabiam explicar", "nenhuma falha na segurança detectada", "tudo aconteceu numa discrição assustadora", "sem pistas do destino dos fugitivos".Uma fuga em massa organizada com perfeição. Parecendo estar planejada há muito tempo, somente esperando o momento certo... Na cabeça de Draco, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: a intenção de uma grande investida por parte de Voldemort, e muito em breve. Exatamente como ou quando ele não sabia, mas sentia que o momento em que ele teria que fazer uma escolha definitiva estava chegando.

E o que faria então? Juntar-se ao Lord das Trevas significava tornar-se uma daquelas pessoas servis que ele desprezava. Significava fazer a vontade do pai. E significava perder Ginevra, algo que doía só de pensar.

Por outro lado, juntar-se a Dumbledore significava juntar-se a Potter e a um bando de gente que ele também desprezava. Significava afastar-se definitivamente da mãe. E, no momento, significava uma chance maior de morrer.

Há algum tempo, ele nem acreditaria que estava cogitando isso. Mas ele sabia que estava propositalmente ignorando o fato, cada vez mais certo, de que aquela era a única maneira de ficar com a namorada, de estar perto dela, de mantê-la a salvo. De que serviria a corrente encantada se ele se tornasse um dos inimigos, um dos perigos para ela?

 _ **Serviria para que você estivesse um passo à frente do perigo dela**_ _,_ disse uma voz em sua mente. Um agente duplo? Aquilo estava parecendo cada vez mais coisa de Potter, e ele não estava gostando nada disso.

Draco sentia que o cerco estava se fechando, o que o deixava irritado e, detestava admitir, amedrontado por absolutamente não ter ideia do que fazer.

* * *

Estranho. Tudo ali era estranho. Embora os móveis fossem os mesmos, embora nada estivesse diferente na aparência da mansão, ao caminhar pelos corredores e cômodos ele se sentia percorrendo a casa de um estranho. Talvez fosse o longo tempo em que ficara longe dali, numa cela gelada de Azkaban, tendo apenas dementadores por companhia.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que o Lord das Trevas fizera questão de que assim fosse. A casa não mais pertencia a ele e Narcissa. Comensais entravam e saíam livremente, comiam e bebiam às custas deles, davam ordens aos elfos domésticos. Ele só não estava mais irritado com isso porque havia outra coisa em sua mente, mais importante e muito pior do que meia dúzia de idiotas invadindo sua casa.

Ele se recordava da conversa que tivera com Severus Snape uma semana antes, logo que saíra de Azkaban. A conversa fora tanto breve quanto alarmante, e ele percebeu que o momento não poderia ter sido mais oportuno para estar de volta. Nem Narcissa sabia das coisas que Snape contara para ele, logo cabia unicamente a Lucius tentar fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisava urgentemente falar com o Lord das Trevas, e a sós. Sabia que só o fato de pedir isso já poderia ser motivo suficiente para uma punição, dependendo do humor do Lord. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não mediria os riscos.

Não quando a vida de seu filho estava em jogo.

Depois do suntuoso jantar, o primeiro depois de tantos meses (mas que parecia ter gosto de areia devido ao estado de ansiedade no qual se encontrava), ele milagrosamente viu a oportunidade surgir sem que precisasse se esforçar muito. Voldemort distribuíra ordens a vários Comensais, e Lucius estava pensando numa maneira de afastar Bellatrix Lestrange por um minuto, quando Narcissa fez isso por ele. Ele sabia que a irmã seria uma das poucas pessoas que poderia desviar a atenção de Bellatrix do Lord que ela venerava obsessivamente, e ficou grato à esposa por fazer esse favor acidental a ele.

Vendo-se sozinho com o Lord das Trevas e sabendo que só teria alguns segundos antes de aparecer algo mais importante que ele para merecer a preocupação do mestre, ele resolveu engolir os medos e começar:

\- Meu Lord, eu... gostaria de lhe falar.

\- Não é o que você já está fazendo, Lucius? - respondeu Voldemort, de fato não parecendo muito disposto a perder tempo com ele.

\- Primeiramente quero que o senhor não tenha dúvidas do quanto estou grato por essa chance de liberdade. Sair de Azkaban...

\- Me poupe, Lucius. Sei muito bem que você não iniciou essa conversa pra me agradecer. Diga logo o que você quer.

Certo. O Lord estava impaciente e era bobagem tentar agradá-lo com adulações nesses momentos. Ele respirou fundo e resolveu ir direto ao assunto:

\- É sobre Draco.

Voldemort deu uma risadinha fria.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende?

\- Meu Lord, o que está acontecendo? O que o garoto fez que eu não estou sabendo?

\- Por que acha que ele fez alguma coisa?

\- Porque o senhor não iria atrás de um imbecil qualquer. Não colocaria alguém para persegui-lo debaixo do nariz de Albus Dumbledore se não achasse que era importante.

\- Ora, as notícias voam, não é mesmo? E eu achando que Narcissa sequer tinha percebido...

\- Não foi Narcissa quem me contou. Foi Snape.

Pela primeira vez o sorriso irônico e frio saiu do rosto de Voldemort:

\- Severus? Não consigo imaginar por que ele faria isso.

\- Ah, ele não parecia ter a intenção de me alertar de alguma coisa, se o senhor quer saber. Aliás, não tenho certeza se ele parecia saber exatamente o que significavam as coisas que estava me contando.

\- Me explique isso melhor. - exigiu Voldemort.

\- Ele foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei quando saí de Azkaban. Foi inevitável que eu perguntasse sobre Draco, uma vez que Snape é professor dele. E as notícias que ele me deu me fizeram concluir que havia algo acontecendo.

Voldemort estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente:

\- Não estou interessado em sua mágoa por estar em Azkaban com saudade do seu filhinho, uma vez que você só ficou lá esse tempo por sua própria incompetência. Quero saber _exatamente_ o que Severus te contou.

\- Ele estava me provocando. Disse que a ausência do pai pode fazer um estrago na vida de um adolescente, uma vez que Draco estava ficando a cada dia mais parecido com Harry Potter. Perguntei o que ele queria dizer com isso. Então ele me contou sobre os incidentes que aconteceram em Hogwarts, um durante uma partida de quadribol e outro recentemente, envolvendo um colar amaldiçoado e uma garota da Grifinória. E contou como nas duas ocasiões ele foi acusado por vários alunos, com fortes evidências... para no fim ser livrado por Dumbledore, exatamente como acontece diariamente com Harry Potter.

Voldemort esperou o resto do relato, mas Lucius parecia ter terminado.

\- E daí? O que mais ele falou?

\- Nada. Foi só isso.

Voldemort sondou a expressão e depois a mente de Lucius, e viu nada mais que sinceridade absoluta.

\- Então lamento dizer que Azkaban parece ter enlouquecido você. - disse ele, novamente tranquilo e frio. - Porque não vejo conexão entre esse relato de Severus, que como você mesmo percebeu, tinha a clara intenção de te provocar, e a sua afirmação de que eu estou, como é mesmo? "Colocando alguém para perseguir seu filho debaixo do nariz de Albus Dumbledore."

Lucius hesitou. Tinha certeza do que estava falando, mas não contava que o Lord negasse. Desmenti-lo agora era de uma ousadia que ele não achava que seria necessária.

\- Por que não me conta exatamente o que está pensando? - perguntou Voldemort.

Lucius percebeu que tanto o tom do Lord quanto seu olhar perigoso deixavam uma coisa muito clara: ele não tinha outra opção a não ser fazer o que o mestre acabara de "sugerir".

\- Meu Lord, eu conheço Dumbledore. Sei como ele age. Sei o que ele é capaz de fazer para proteger um aluno em perigo, sei o quanto ele consegue cavar e descobrir, para além de qualquer evidência. Draco nunca precisou desse tipo de proteção. Snape quis me provocar, mas ele está certo: o aluno que está constantemente nesse papel é Harry Potter. E nós dois sabemos que Dumbledore tem muita razão em querer proteger aquele garoto. O senhor esteve durante o ano passado todo buscando uma forma de entrar na mente dele, e só não conseguiu antes por interferência de Dumbledore. Porque de alguma forma ele sabia o que o senhor estava planejando. É sempre assim. Então, se em duas ocasiões ele precisou proteger Draco, isso me faz concluir que o senhor decidiu perseguir meu filho agora. Por quê, meu Lord? É para me punir pelos meus erros do ano passado?

Lucius disse tudo isso muito rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem. Um silêncio insuportável se seguiu a esse desabafo, em que ele ficou esperando a punição, tendo certeza que o Lord das Trevas iria erguer a varinha e torturá-lo até que ele se arrependesse amargamente daquele atrevimento. Mas, inesperadamente, Voldemort riu, e apesar de fria como sempre, a risada não tinha aquele tom cruel de antecipação da tortura.

\- Lucius, você me surpreende! Quem diria que teria tamanha sagacidade pra perceber tudo isso? Me parece que tirar você de Azkaban não foi um desperdício total, no fim das contas.

Lucius ficou tão aliviado por ter aparentemente escapado de uma punição que sequer se incomodou com as palavras depreciativas de Voldemort.

\- Seu raciocínio só tem um erro: acha mesmo que eu iria atrás de Draco só pra punir _você_? Por favor. Não se dê tanto crédito.

\- Mas por quê então, meu Lord? - perguntou Lucius, novamente sem se importar com o desdém de Voldemort. - Se não foi nada que ele fez, nem uma punição a mim, por que o senhor está fazendo isso? - ele completou, a voz anormalmente exaltada pelo desespero óbvio.

Voldemort ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, avaliando o que deveria dizer a Lucius. Sabia que podia simplesmente mandá-lo calar a boca e nunca mais perguntar sobre o assunto. Era possível que ele obedecesse sem criar muitos problemas, uma vez que sempre fora um covarde. Por outro lado, Lucius revelara uma astúcia incomum ao deduzir, com base em poucos fatos, a verdadeira natureza dos incidentes envolvendo o filho na escola. Com isso, ele havia inclusive aberto os olhos do mestre para algo ele que não tinha atentado antes: Dumbledore já tinha percebido que Draco corria perigo, logo já estava se intrometendo mais uma vez nos planos de Voldemort. Normalmente já havia poucas coisas que conseguiam ser mais indigestas do que a constante intromissão de Dumbledore, e agora então, com toda a operação dependendo de uma criança tola e inexperiente... Era muito possível que desse errado.

Além disso, com a inesperada devoção que Lucius demonstrara ter ao filho (a ponto de torná-lo pelo menos por alguns instantes bem mais inteligente do que realmente era), ele poderia ser mais uma complicação desnecessária em um plano que agora já parecia falho. Ora, se o desespero conseguira aguçar a esse ponto uma mente que era, na maioria das vezes, bastante limitada, quem sabe Voldemort não poderia usar isso a seu favor?

\- Está certo, Lucius. - ele falou enfim - Acho que você mereceu o direito de saber. E olha que o que estou prestes a contar é segredo absoluto. Ninguém sabe, nem ao menos Bella, ou Severus. Você sabe o que isso significa?

Lucius assentiu, a expressão grave e ansiosa. Em circunstâncias normais, ele interpretaria como um bem-vindo afago ao seu ego, uma demonstração inestimável de confiança do Lord das Trevas nele. Agora, porém, só conseguia ver tudo sob uma ótica sombria e pessimista: significava que caso ele contasse para alguém, estava morto.

\- Imagino que você não tenha ouvido falar em um feitiço chamado _Anima Bellator_.

Mas a resposta de Lucius, mais uma vez, surpreendeu Voldemort:

\- Na verdade, já, meu Lord.

\- Mesmo? - perguntou Voldemort, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas. - Nunca imaginei que uma baboseira sentimental como essa poderia lhe interessar.

\- De fato. Quando pesquisei sobre ele, foi inicialmente procurando uma forma de combatê-lo com Artes das Trevas.

Voldemort estava, agora, muito interessado:

\- E o que foi que você descobriu?

\- Antes de responder, posso fazer uma pergunta, meu Lord? - e ele, ousadamente, não esperou a resposta do Lord antes de acrescentar: - É isso que o senhor acredita estar perseguindo então? Um portador da alma guerreira?

Voldemort estava tão surpreso com esse novo Lucius que resolveu desconsiderar mais esse atrevimento. Ele estaria certo de que o Comensal tinha um informante, se não soubesse que era impossível. _Ninguém_ sabia do feitiço. Nem mesmo Bellatrix ou Severus, como ele dissera antes. E a ideia de Lucius Malfoy associado a Dumbledore era ridícula e igualmente absurda.

E então se viu, pela primeira vez, conversando com Lucius como se este fosse quase um igual, e não um servo incompetente:

\- E eu te respondo com outra pergunta: por que você despreza essa hipótese?

\- Não desprezo. É só que...

\- Foi o que pareceu. "É isso que o senhor acredita estar perseguindo?". Você falou como se fosse uma teoria absurda.

\- O senhor sabe como funciona esse feitiço, não sabe, meu Lord? Como é feito, o que é necessário e tudo o mais?

\- Sei. Você acha impossível pela dificuldade do feitiço, e pelos ingredientes raros?

\- Não só isso, meu Lord. Também toda a natureza do feitiço, as qualidades exigidas, o fato de que o próprio Draco não poderia ter feito...

\- Poupe suas perguntas, Lucius. Estou vários passos à sua frente nesse aspecto. Eu não acredito que Draco esteja protegido por esse feitiço... eu _sei_. E sei exatamente quem providenciou para que isso acontecesse.

A segurança de Lucius vacilou diante dessa informação, e ele empalideceu. Voldemort gostou disso. Mais um pouco desse Lucius sagaz e ousado iria deixá-lo... desconfortável.

\- É, isso mesmo. Eu a princípio desconfiei de você e Narcissa, sabe? Seria uma traição das mais imperdoáveis, mas quem mais faria algo assim por ele senão seus pais? E então eu me lembrei... De que vocês acidentalmente escolheram um traidor para padrinho do garoto.

\- O quê? - ofegou Lucius - Mas... ele está morto!

\- Foi o que pensei também assim que o nome dele veio à minha mente. Mas e daí? Esse feitiço em especial pode demorar anos para se manifestar. Deduzi que o traidor poderia ter feito antes de morrer, quando seu filho ainda era um bebê. E antes que você me pergunte como eu poderia ter certeza então... – acrescentou ele, ao ver que Lucius já abria a boca para mais uma pergunta – Bem, você talvez não tenha ouvido falar que o pobre desprezível elfo doméstico Kreacher está morto. - ele finalizou, com um sorrisinho frio.

Voldemort não achou necessário acrescentar que o desgraçado morrera antes de fornecer todas as informações de que ele precisava. Essa pequena complicação poderia fazê-lo parecer fraco e incompetente, incapaz de extrair o que quer que fosse de um elfo doméstico nojento.

\- Então... Kreacher contou para o senhor que Regulus... fez o feitiço da Alma Guerreira... para proteger Draco?

\- Mas Lucius, você estava tão sagaz até agora há pouco... Me admira que esteja parecendo tão confuso agora.

\- Meu Lord... Esse feitiço precisa de três litros de sangue de pessoas que se afeiçoem ao protegido! E o protegido, para manifestar os poderes da alma guerreira, precisa... bem... _ter_ a alma guerreira. É onde entram as tais baboseiras sentimentais que o senhor falou. Draco _nunca_...

\- Nunca? Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou Voldemort, com um olhar intenso – Talvez você realmente tenha ficado distante por tempo demais. Você não conhece mais seu próprio filho.

\- Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Draco se juntasse a nós. Eu estava imaginando que quando ele fosse maior de idade...

\- Pois você obviamente imaginou errado. Draco Malfoy agora é protegido por um dos feitiços mais grifinórios de que eu já ouvi falar. E, por causa disso, é o novo queridinho de Dumbledore.

\- Mas o que faz o senhor pensar que ele está manifestando os poderes? - perguntou Lucius, desesperado, vendo que seus argumentos estavam se esgotando.

\- Ah... Eu esqueço que você acabou de chegar de uma temporada longa em Azkaban. Não deve ter tido tempo de conversar decentemente com sua esposa ainda.

\- Narcissa? Mas o que ela...

\- Foi ela quem me contou dos poderes. Se o conforta, ela não parecia ter a mínima ideia do que estava falando. Mas Lord Voldemort sabe... Ele sempre sabe.

Lucius teve um tremor automático ao ouvir o nome do mestre.

\- O que... o que ela contou para o senhor? - perguntou em uma voz baixa e assustada.

\- O suficiente. Contado a ela pelo próprio Dumbledore. Seu filho aparentemente vem se tornando mais parecido com Harry Potter a cada dia. Abnegação, coragem, nobreza de caráter... - ele praticamente cuspiu essas palavras, com desprezo – Tudo isso combinado com o feitiço do traidor estão tornando Draco extremamente poderoso. Mas está tudo bem. Antes mesmo que ele se dê conta disso, vou garantir que ele não seja mais um problema.

Lucius tentou controlar seu desespero ao ouvir isso. Não passara despercebido para ele que Voldemort o tratara com um respeito muito maior quando ele demonstrara astúcia e até o desafiara um pouco. Duvidava que simplesmente implorar pela vida do filho fosse dar algum resultado agora. Ele precisava, de alguma forma, convencer o Lord a mudar de ideia, dissuadi-lo inteligentemente da ideia de matar Draco. Mas como? Diminuir a importância do feitiço e dos novos poderes do filho não parecia uma boa estratégia. Ele mesmo não tinha certeza do que pensar sobre isso.

Tentou trazer à mente o que conhecia do filho. Seria tão pouco assim? Lucius não conseguia imaginar Draco como um clone de Harry Potter, um heroizinho patético se protegendo debaixo das vestes de Dumbledore. Não, isso nunca! Um dos grandes problemas que ele estava tendo com Draco antes de ir para Azkaban era o surto de independência que parecia estar tomando conta do garoto, e que ele esperava que fosse apenas uma crise adolescente. Isso somado a um fato que ele tinha certeza que não mudara, que era o ódio do filho por Harry Potter, dava a Lucius a certeza de que Draco nunca se rebaixaria a ser um imitador barato, especialmente dele.

Lucius tentou fazer a conexão entre o que o Lord lhe revelara agora e o que ele soubera antes. O acidente na partida de quadribol... o incidente com a garota e o colar amaldiçoado... Ora, da forma como Snape contara, as ações do filho pareciam muito mais as de uma pessoa acuada do que de alguém que se supunha um herói! Em ambas as situações, Draco parecia estar salvando a própria pele mais do que qualquer coisa! E acidentalmente talvez tenha salvado mais algumas pessoas.

Era isso! Draco acabara fazendo alguns favores sem querer, o que fizera com que o feitiço se manifestasse nele... E todos passaram a fazer uma enorme tempestade por causa disso! Tanto Dumbledore, já achando que ganhara mais um aliado, quanto o Lord das Trevas, achando que ganhara um inimigo! Mas tudo não passava de uma sequência de coincidências...

Ele se animou repentinamente. Isso combinava com o que havia pesquisado sobre o combate ao _Anima Bellator_ há muitos anos. Praticamente todos os peritos em Artes das Trevas diziam que não havia forma de anular ou inutilizar o feitiço, exceto com a morte do portador, o que poderia se tornar uma tarefa extremamente complicada. Mas havia um livro que sugeria uma solução, baseada na subjetividade que algumas das qualidades da alma guerreira poderiam ganhar com base na capacidade de manipulação do indivíduo. Se _parecesse_ , de alguma forma, que o protegido estava batalhando por um bem maior...

Voldemort, que esperava mais desespero vindo de Lucius, e não o longo silêncio que se seguiu, começava a perder a paciência:

\- Devo presumir que você não se importa, então? E entende o que eu decidi fazer?

\- Meu Lord... - começou Lucius, cauteloso – Talvez haja uma forma de usarmos isso a nosso favor.

\- Lucius, eu entendo seu desespero. - disse Voldemort, em tom de falsa complacência – Apesar de ter se tornado uma decepção, é o seu filho, afinal de contas. Entendo que...

\- Não, o senhor não entende! No início dessa conversa, me perguntou o que eu descobri sobre o combate ao _Anima Bellator_ com Artes das Trevas, não foi?

\- E você não me respondeu e ficou me enrolando, o que me fez deduzir que não descobriu nada de útil.

\- Na verdade, eu descobri, meu Lord. Foi apenas em um dos livros, mas estava lá, e com exemplos de sucesso.

\- E o que era? - perguntou Voldemort, novamente impaciente.

Lucius se permitiu um breve sorriso pela primeira vez:

\- Manipulação, meu senhor. A sua especialidade.

\- Como assim? - Voldemort perguntou, ainda aparentando certo desprezo pelo assunto, mas não conseguindo conter um leve interesse.

\- As qualidades da alma guerreira, assim como quaisquer outras características provenientes da mente humana, estão sujeitas a um certo nível de subjetividade. Assim, se Draco vier para o nosso lado, e o senhor fizer parecer que o que ele está fazendo é por um bem maior...

\- … então teremos um aliado poderoso. - Voldemort completou, agora visivelmente interessado - Mas parecer pra _quem_? Qual é a referência que deve ser seguida?

\- É aí que entra a sutileza, que também é uma de suas especialidades. Eu conheço Draco, e sei que ele é essencialmente individualista. Como então atitudes dele foram consideradas como fruto da alma guerreira? Pela natureza das consequências que geraram. Pelo que Snape me contou, ele acabou salvando algumas pessoas. Atraiu a atenção e proteção do _nobre, corajoso_ e _altruísta_ Dumbledore. E a raiva do senhor... que se orgulha de não ter nenhuma dessas características. Tudo isso combinado parece ter feito o feitiço se manifestar nele... Muito mais plausível do que ele ter virado um novo Harry Potter em tão pouco tempo.

\- Sei. E como eu sei que isso tudo não é apenas uma invenção sua para tentar salvar seu precioso filhinho? - Voldemort perguntou, com um olhar que, em circunstâncias normais, teria feito Lucius recuar.

Mas ele não tinha essa intenção. Não com a vida de Draco em jogo e com a confiança que tinha de que poderia funcionar.

\- Está tudo no livro "Decifrando as sutilezas das Artes das Trevas". Eu mesmo não dava muita coisa por ele por causa do título, mas me surpreendeu em muitos aspectos. Posso pegá-lo na biblioteca para o senhor agora mesmo.

Voldemort parecia estar considerando. Lucius aproveitou para acrescentar:

\- Eu sei que fiquei longe dele por muito tempo, meu Lord, até mesmo antes de Azkaban. Mas eu lhe peço que me dê uma chance de mostrar ao senhor que ainda conheço meu filho. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a trazer Draco para o nosso lado. Em troca, o senhor pode ganhar um aliado mais forte do que imaginou ser possível a essa altura.

\- Sei. E se não der certo?

\- Está falando se ele não vier? Ou se vier e não se provar útil?

\- Qualquer uma delas.

\- Bem... Se ele vier, ainda que o feitiço não se manifeste a nosso favor, também não se manifestará contra nós. E duvido que ele seja inútil. Pelo menos mais um comensal competente o senhor terá.

\- E se ele não vier...

Lucius fez uma pausa. Quando falou, tentou colocar o máximo de segurança que conseguia em sua voz:

\- Então ele será um inimigo nada bem-vindo. E eu estou ciente do que o senhor faz com esse tipo específico.

E acrescentou:

\- Mas ele ainda não é, meu Lord. E o senhor tratando como se fosse apenas fortalece a proteção de Dumbledore em torno do garoto. Me perdoe dizer isso, mas o senhor pode estar criando seu próprio inimigo.

\- Está bem, Lucius. Você me convenceu que vale a pena tentar.

Lucius tentou esconder pelo menos uma parte do alívio que o invadiu. Queria que o Lord das Trevas se convencesse de que a ideia era realmente boa, e não o ato de um pai desesperado.

\- Eu... obrigado, meu Lord. Vou me esforçar para que o senhor não se arrependa.

\- Espero que sim. E uma vez que você teve a ideia, sua primeira missão em liberdade será colaborar para colocá-la em prática. Traga Draco para conversar comigo.

\- Certamente, meu senhor. - ele disse, no tom neutro de quem está apenas obedecendo. - Quando?

\- O mais rápido possível.

\- Deseja que seja antes das férias de Natal? - perguntou Lucius. Faltava menos de uma semana para as férias, talvez fosse mais prudente esperar, mas isso pouco importava agora.

\- Por que não? Estou certo de que não será problema pra você. A fuga de Azkaban mostrou que não lhe faltam as habilidades necessárias e, afinal, nós dois sabemos que você só não as utilizou antes porque estava com medo de mim. E devo avisá-lo que não vou me desgastar com essa história a ponto de suspender minhas ordens atuais em Hogwarts. Se trouxerem seu filho morto antes que você o traga vivo, por mim tanto faz.

Lucius conteve um estremecimento e percebeu que precisaria mesmo dar adeus a qualquer preocupação com prudência. Tentou parecer mais eficiente do que desesperado ao responder:

\- Posso trazê-lo para o senhor ainda hoje. - e retirou-se, a própria imagem do soldado pronto para cumprir ordens.

Ele não foi imediatamente para Hogwarts. Subiu para seu quarto, onde começou a montar um plano de ação. Supostamente, era fácil. O Lord das Trevas estava certo em dizer que não lhe faltavam as habilidades para isso, e, com a noite como aliada, era tentador sair voando agora mesmo para buscar o filho.

Mas Lucius sabia que não devia se precipitar. Se era um plano que demandava sutileza, seria uma péssima ideia chegar em Hogwarts, afoito e desesperado, e tentar convencer Draco do que quer que fosse. O Lord das Trevas poderia estar só fazendo uma provocação, mas Lucius precisava concordar amargamente com uma coisa que ele tinha dito: ele estivera distante demais do filho, em todos os sentidos.

Lembrou-se do último encontro que teve com Draco. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo... E ele teve um sobressalto ao fazer os cálculos e perceber que tinha sido mesmo. Antes do fiasco no Ministério, antes de ele saber que passaria os próximos meses em Azkaban, amedrontado e amargurado.

Agora ele era capaz de admitir que a temporada até fizera algum bem. Sem muito mais o que fazer, e tentando não enlouquecer com os dementadores, ele passava a maior parte do tempo revisando o que aprendera nos livros de Artes das Trevas, tentando formular novos planos, revendo o que tinha dado errado nos anteriores para futuramente não repetir os erros...

E sim, havia também, pela primeira vez, o medo real de perder Draco. Apesar das dores de cabeça que o menino estava dando, nunca passara pela cabeça de Lucius que o filho poderia se afastar definitivamente dele. Quando foi para Azkaban, imaginou que em algum momento Draco mandaria algum tipo de notícia, fosse por carta, ou pelo menos por intermédio da mãe. Mas nas cartas da esposa, e nas poucas visitas que pôde receber dela, ficou claro que o filho não estava minimamente interessado no destino dele, ou no que poderia vir a acontecer ao pai.

Isso pode ter sido um combustível adicional, mas ele tinha certeza que voltara de Azkaban mais preparado e astuto.

E não conseguia deixar de se arrepender da forma como lidara com o filho antes. Tanto pela solidão que Azkaban e os dementadores proporcionavam, e que fatalmente o fizeram reconsiderar algumas escolhas, quanto porque não fora inteligente. Como não percebera que quanto mais forçasse Draco a pensar como ele, a ser como ele e seguir seus passos, mais afastaria o filho? Draco herdara a independência e o atrevimento de Narcissa. E tinha 16 anos. Era óbvio que aquela era a pior estratégia possível.

Agora, ele tinha pouco tempo para reverter os próprios erros e tentar convencer o filho... Mas convencer de quê? Quando chegasse a Hogwarts, teria pouco tempo, e não tinha ideia do que dizer. Como já havia deduzido, a ausência de qualquer sinal de Draco no tempo em que estivera na prisão dava a Lucius a certeza de que o nível de boa vontade do filho com ele era de baixo a inexistente.

Depois de algum tempo matutando, ele acabou se convencendo, desanimado, de que a solução era o que ele menos queria fazer. Se não tinha tempo de convencer Draco de sua mudança, não tentaria fazer isso. Deixaria essa parte para o Lord das Trevas e toda a sua maestria. Tudo o que era necessário fazer era levar Draco até ele, para que fizesse o trabalho que Lucius não se sentia capaz de realizar no pouco tempo que tinha: convencer o garoto a se tornar Comensal. Não o idiota que Draco achava que o pai era, mas um melhor. Lucius já vira do que o Lord era capaz em termos de manipulação, persuasão e distorção da realidade. Fora testemunha do que o mestre já conseguira. E concluiu, resignado, que se ele não interferisse tentando provar alguma coisa para o filho, provavelmente a ideia teria maior chance de sucesso.

E, já que era para ser assim, ele faria o papel do idiota por mais algum tempo.

* * *

A insônia natural de Draco estava um pouco pior naquela noite. Já fazia uma semana que o pai havia escapado de Azkaban, e ele não tivera notícias de casa ainda. O que mais teria acontecido? Teria Lucius voltado para casa ou estaria escondido em algum outro lugar? Seria coerente que a mansão estivesse sob vigilância do Ministério, mas o que esperar de um governo desajustado e incompetente, que permitira que acontecesse a segunda fuga em massa de Azkaban em menos de um ano?

Ele queria falar com Narcissa. Nos raros momentos em que sentia que precisava de um conselho, era à mãe que ele recorria (quer dizer, havia Blaise também, mas o atrevido costumava dar sua opinião sem Draco pedir), ela que sempre o conhecera melhor que todo mundo. Agora, havia Ginevra, mas por motivos óbvios, ela não era imparcial sobre esse assunto e não poderia ser consultada. Narcissa sempre entendera suas dúvidas, seus medos e seus rompantes, e o melhor, sem fazer muito alarde sobre qualquer coisa. Era uma conselheira inteligente, observadora e discreta, com o bônus de gostar dele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas uma voz na cabeça dele dizia que tudo podia ser diferente agora. Pois o principal motivo que o levava agora a rejeitar por completo a ideia de se juntar ao Lord das Trevas era Ginevra. E o que sua mãe diria se soubesse disso? Uma _Weasley_? Talvez até mesmo a capacidade de compreensão de Narcissa tivesse limites. O pai, então... Nem queria pensar na reação de Lucius se sequer desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Não tinha medo nenhum do desagrado dele, mas temia por Ginevra. E Lucius...

Um som inesperado interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco. Talvez imperceptível para a maioria, apenas algo semelhante a um ligeiro farfalhar... De quê, ele não sabia. Começou a vasculhar o ambiente, procurando a origem daquele som. Nem sabia por quê o deixara apreensivo. Podia ser apenas um animal voando lá fora. Mas parecia estranhamente próximo...

Não havia ninguém mais acordado, que Draco soubesse. Como acontecia com frequência, ele era o único ocupante do Salão Comunal, ocupado com seus pensamentos insones em frente à lareira. Ele olhou para as escadas. Deveria subir aos dormitórios para checar se o som viera de lá? E que paranoia era essa, por Slytherin? Devia só a droga de um bicho, o que mais poderia...

\- Olá, filho.

Ele estava delirando. Estivera pensando no pai tempo demais e ouvira coisas. Não podia ser realmente ele, podia?

Draco se virou e encontrou o olhar de Lucius. Não compreendeu o que viu ali. Um misto de expectativa, zombaria e... algo que não combinava. Seria apreensão?

Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou mesmo organizar seus pensamentos, Lucius ergueu a varinha.

E ele não viu mais nada.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Lucius está de volta, e pra ficar! Esperem muita tensão, no próximo então... Ops, falei demais! :)**

 **Agradeço muito as pessoas que vieram deixar um comentário (Kmile e Ania já devidamente respondidas inbox), e respondendo a Gabi, que não tem login: muito obrigada mesmo por elogiar e comentar. Faz muita diferença! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! :)**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	21. Desespero

**N/A: Esse capítulo contém cenas fortes de tortura. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – Desespero**

 **Onde é que eu estou?**

Foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco ao se ver deitado em uma pedra fria. Olhando ao redor, não enxergou nada, pois o ambiente estava muito escuro. Mas parecia estar em alguma espécie de masmorra. De repente, vieram lembranças de como tinha ido parar ali.

Seu pai... Em Hogwarts. Draco não conseguia imaginar como era possível. Depois de tudo que já tinha acontecido só naquele ano, Dumbledore não deveria ter tomado todas as providências possíveis para que a escola fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo? E agora, um Comensal que acabara de fugir de Azkaban simplesmente aparecera lá dentro, e conseguira sequestrar Draco e levá-lo para aquele lugar estranho.

 **Maldito** , pensou Draco, fervendo de ódio. Um ódio tão intenso que quebrou algo perto dele, que o garoto não sabia o que era. Infelizmente, o som atraiu atenção para si. Ou felizmente, Draco não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria aguentar aquele silêncio escuro.

\- Nossa, vejo que já acordou nervoso. – a voz fria e zombeteira de Lucius era como um generoso pedaço de lenha na fogueira de ódio que se instaurara dentro dele – Melhor assim, comecei a pensar que a mesma força estranha que o fez se tornar uma vergonha para a família Malfoy tivesse tirado também a sua capacidade de odiar. Me deixa mais tranquilo.

Draco não respondeu. Não faria o jogo dele. Sabia bem que ser ignorado era a coisa que mais irritava Lucius no mundo. Sempre fora assim.

\- Eu acho que vou colocar um pouco de luz aqui. Quero ver seu rosto, Draco. – e, com um aceno da varinha, todas as velas se acenderam e a sala onde se encontravam se iluminou. - Bem-vindo a casa, filho.

Draco não se animou ao descobrir que estava na masmorra que conhecia bastante bem por ter visitado algumas vezes em sua infância. Um lugar que não continha quase nada, o que o fazia ainda mais desolador do que o garoto imaginara enquanto estava no escuro.

Olhando em volta, a única coisa que viu além de pedra nas paredes e no chão foram candelabros de ferro espalhados por toda a extensão da sala (Draco percebeu imediatamente que fora um deles que quebrara em sua raiva), que lhe emprestavam um ar medieval. Para além da luz das velas a masmorra parecia continuar indefinidamente na escuridão, embora ele soubesse muito bem onde ficava a escada que daria para uma porta gradeada. Realmente, nada havia mudado.

Draco esforçou-se para manter a expressão neutra. Não queria dar a Lucius o gosto de ver o quanto aquela situação o estava afetando.

– Ah, sim... vejo que está se fazendo de indiferente. Esses seus truques não vão funcionar comigo, menino... – o tom ainda mais ácido e debochado.

\- Não estou fazendo truque nenhum. – graças a Slytherin, a frieza de sua voz competia com a de Lucius – Apenas não tenho respeito suficiente por você para esboçar alguma reação.

Os lábios de Lucius se crisparam, mas sua voz permanecia controlada quando respondeu:

\- Não é o que esse candelabro aqui me diz... Você sempre teve uma tendência para quebrar coisas quando fica furioso. O mesmo menininho mimado de sempre.

A provocação quase quebrou o bloco de aço que Draco estava tentando criar. Não entendia por que estava com tanta raiva. Era óbvio que o pai estaria furioso com ele. Primeiro, ele nunca procurara saber notícias de Lucius durante o período em que ele estivera em Azkaban. Segundo, sabia que, para seguir o manual de um bom Malfoy, a essa altura já deveria estar demonstrando um mínimo de interesse pela causa de Voldemort. E ele não fizera nada disso. O que esperava então? Um reencontro com abraços e lágrimas? O mero pensamento quase o fez soltar uma risada pelo nariz. O que o fez perceber o quanto sua fachada de frieza estava por um fio. Mas ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- É claro que estou furioso. Mas furioso comigo mesmo de ter sido pego por _você_. Um idiota que não soube ganhar de seis adolescentes no Ministério da Magia e foi parar em Azkaban, só saindo por imensa bondade e misericórdia do seu _Lord_...

Dessa vez Draco parecia estar virando o jogo. Lucius estava visivelmente se esforçando para manter a calma, e o filho lançou seu melhor sorriso irônico, na tentativa de fazê-lo perder o controle de vez, quando uma voz gélida e aguda embaçou o sorriso do garoto.

\- Que bom que você reconhece minha _imensa bondade e misericórdia_ , Draco... Isso prova que, ao contrário do que seu pai parece acreditar, talvez ainda reste alguma esperteza em você.

Draco ficou ainda mais furioso. Não com o homem que estava falando. Mas consigo mesmo, por ficar com medo dele e daquela voz que ele nunca antes havia escutado pessoalmente. Era aguda, gélida e sibilante. A voz de uma criatura sem escrúpulos. E o rosto, branco e viperino, com fendas vermelhas no lugar dos olhos, combinava perfeitamente com a voz e confirmava as características que ela denunciava.

\- Sim, eu sou tudo isso. E ainda mais. Você nem está perto de conhecer tudo o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Droga, como podia ter se esquecido que o Lord das Trevas era, além de tudo, mestre em Legilimencia? Tratou de fechar sua mente com rapidez. Pelo menos Draco era bom em Oclumencia. Afinal, havia aprendido com o melhor.

\- Está querendo brincar comigo, Draco? Por quanto tempo acha que sua Oclumencia tímida e patética vai funcionar?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Tímida e patética! Depois de todo o esforço para conseguir um elogio do professor Snape! Sim, porque na verdade ele não elogiava Draco tanto quando fazia parecer nas aulas de Poções. Aquilo era só para irritar Potter. Severus Snape não elogiava ninguém, a não ser que esse alguém provasse ser realmente merecedor. Mas ele tratou de afastar esses pensamentos rapidamente. Esvaziou a mente e continuou em silêncio.

\- Você não é muito educado, Draco. – uma suavidade que só acentuava a crueldade em sua voz – Vim aqui para conversar com você e até agora nem mesmo um cumprimento recebi. Lucius, será que você não deu um pouco de educação para seu filho?

Lucius teve um sobressalto ao ver que o Lord estava falando com ele. Mas recompôs-se rapidamente e respondeu:

\- Eu tentei, meu Lord. Mas parece que esse menino só é um Malfoy na aparência. O resto saiu ao lado errado da família.

Draco tentou se segurar, mas outro candelabro se espatifou. Agora ele estava insultando sua mãe? A nova explosão involuntária arrancou uma incontida exclamação de surpresa de Lucius e uma gargalhada de Voldemort. Fria, aguda e sem alegria.

\- Mas que gênio tem esse garoto... Você tinha razão, Lucius... pode ser tão útil! – havia um brilho insano nas fendas vermelhas – É sobre isso que vim aqui conversar, Draco.

\- É para isso que você me sequestrou até aqui, é o que quer dizer, não? – Draco parecia ter recuperado a voz com o ódio que sentiu pelo insulto a Narcissa e a gargalhada de Voldemort.

\- Estamos tendo progressos... Afinal, você abriu a boca. Ora, Draco, não seja tão infantil... Trouxe você aqui assim porque era a única forma. Ou você acha que Dumbledore me deixaria entrar pacificamente na sua escola para conversar com você?

Mas a fogueira de ódio dentro de Draco parecia ter explodido de repente.

\- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO CONVERSAR ALGUMA COISA COM VOCÊ?

\- Lucius, ele parece uma criança incrivelmente mimada… Uma pena... Seria culpa da mãe? Talvez ela deva ser punida por isso... – o brilho insano ainda mais forte.

Draco tratou de se controlar. Pela primeira vez, Voldemort tinha dito algo com que ele concordava. Estava agindo como uma criança mimada, e assim nem ao menos conseguiria irritá-lo, além de colocar ideias na cabeça do psicopata sobre punir sua mãe. Resolveu fechar sua mente outra vez e tentar outra tática.

\- Então quer dizer que você me trouxe aqui porque acha que vai me convencer a me tornar uma de suas marionetes... – imprimiu o melhor desdém que conseguiu, e viu que começava a produzir resultados. Voldemort já não ria mais, e seu pai parecia chocado ao ver o tom de Draco ao falar com o Lord – Esqueça. Tenho personalidade, obrigado. Não vou viver em função de uma pessoa e achar que isso é a glória da minha vida.

\- Não seja tolo, Draco. Você não sabe o que está falando. Não sabe a glória que o espera se ficar ao meu lado... Mas vai sentir na pele a maldição que será ficar contra mim.

Mais tarde, Draco se arrependeria amargamente do efeito que causou em Voldemort com suas palavras seguintes. Uma raiva que não conhecia tinha se apossado dele, e tudo que ele queria era arrancar de vez aquele sorriso frio e debochado da cara de cobra do Lord das Trevas, e não mediu consequências para conseguir:

\- Você não passa de um tirano como muitos outros trouxas de que já ouvi falar. Montando seu exército através do medo e da mentira. Não se iluda, Voldemort... Você vai cair como todos eles.

As palavras pareceram ecoar no vazio da masmorra. Os poucos segundos que se passaram até a reação de Voldemort pareceram horas. Todos sabiam que um limite havia acabado de ser cruzado ali.

Ele não gritou. Não fez cara furiosa. Poucas pessoas (sendo uma delas, talvez, Dumbledore) reconheceriam o tamanho do ódio que havia em seus olhos vermelhos naquele momento. Ele ergueu a varinha. E quando falou, foi numa voz tão baixa que provavelmente só ele mesmo ouviu:

\- É o que você acha, não é? Vamos ver por quanto tempo vai continuar pensando assim. Vai implorar pela morte muito antes de eu terminar. E eu não terei clemência. _Crucio!_

Foi pior do que qualquer coisa que Draco tivesse sentido, pior do que seus piores pesadelos poderiam ter previsto. Ele parecia estar sendo rasgado por dentro, vagarosamente, por dezenas de facas afiadas e impiedosas. E queimado ao mesmo tempo, pois as facas estavam em brasa! Ele gritava, berrava, alucinado, como se para espantar a dor terrível. Mas ela parecia aumentar a cada grito dele. Se existia um inferno, Draco tinha certeza que estava nele.

* * *

A quilômetros dali, Ginny acordou sentindo dores terríveis no peito, pontadas agudas que não a deixavam respirar. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Draco estava sofrendo. Era apenas a segunda vez que sentia os efeitos do feitiço que ela e Draco tinham feito, mas de alguma forma não tinha dúvida alguma do que a corrente enfeitiçada em seu pescoço estava lhe dizendo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele, alguma coisa terrível! E de repente ficou tudo muito claro para ela. Ele estava sendo torturado! Estava sendo torturado por Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy estava lá também!

Ginny não sabia onde, nem como... mas conseguia ver a cena com uma clareza cruel, como se estivesse acontecendo na frente dela. Draco estava sofrendo horrivelmente, ela ouvia seus gritos, e cada grito era como uma facada em seu peito. Ginny não aguentou e começou a gritar também. Queria que parasse, só queria que parasse... Por favor, que parassem de fazer aquilo com ele! As colegas de quarto despertaram assustadas:

\- Ginny! GINNY! O que está acontecendo, você está passando mal?

Mas ela não estava nem ouvindo as colegas. Caiu da cama e gritava alucinada, esquecendo completamente onde estava. Tudo o que importava era que deixassem Draco em paz.

\- NÃO! NÃO! DEIXE ELE EM PAZ, DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! PARE! PAAAREEE!

Aos poucos, mais pessoas da Grifinória começaram a acordar com os gritos de Ginny. Harry foi o primeiro, mesmo porque sua cicatriz o acordara antes da garota. E ele tinha a péssima intuição de que os dois fatos se relacionavam. Voldemort estava furioso como o garoto não tinha notícia há muito tempo. Harry não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha a impressão de que Ginny sim. E era algo que a estava fazendo sofrer. O que o fez ter um assomo de ódio por Voldemort. Ele e Ron (que estava branco e apavorado) tentaram correr para o quarto da garota, mas as escadas não deixaram. Harry soltou um urro de frustração.

Hermione entrou correndo no quarto de Ginny, assustada, e encontrou a amiga no chão. Tentando se acalmar o máximo possível, ela se agachou ao lado de Ginny:

\- Ginny! Ginny, fala comigo! Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo, senão não vou poder te ajudar!

Ginny tinha parado de gritar, mas chorava e ofegava, parecendo sentir muita dor e não conseguindo respirar. Agarrando com força surpreendente o braço de Hermione, balbuciou em meio às lágrimas e soluços.

\- Ele... Ele... Precisa... Ajuda! Está sendo to-torturado! Eu pre-preciso fazer a-alguma coisa!

Hermione entendeu na mesma hora. Parecia que Ginny estava tendo algum pesadelo com Draco Malfoy sendo torturado. Ela viu que a amiga não parecia conseguir andar, mas tentava agora se arrastar pelo quarto.

\- Ginny, por favor, pare. O que você está fazendo?

\- Eu... Tenho... Ajudar... Draco... Ele... Não...

O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi dizer a Ginny que ela devia se acalmar, pois tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, ou uma visão muito real, mas as experiências com Harry no ano passado diziam que podia ser tanto isso quanto realidade. Ela nunca conseguiria distinguir. Mas sabia quem poderia.

\- Ginny, me escuta. - ela disse, ainda agachada no chão junto à amiga e segurando-a pelos braços – Você não pode fazer nada nesse estado que você está, estamos no meio da madrugada e nem sabemos direito o que está acontecendo. Se existe uma pessoa que pode ajudar, é Dumbledore. E eu vou correndo buscá-lo agora, mas você precisa esperar aqui, ou tudo pode ficar muito pior.

Ginny queria dizer que não havia tempo, que já estava ruim demais, e que sim, ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas tinha uma dificuldade imensa até mesmo para respirar, cada palavra era uma pontada no peito e ela não era capaz de andar. Então olhou para Hermione e tudo o que conseguiu dizer, numa voz quase inaudível, foi:

\- Por favor... Corra...

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiram, para encontrar uma barreira masculina no Salão Comunal. Em meio às vozes no tumulto, Harry e Ron se destacaram e foram até ela.

\- O que há com a Ginny, Hermione? O que ela tem?

\- Por que ela estava gritando?

\- Não tenho tempo para explicar agora! – disse a garota, ofegante – Preciso buscar Dumbledore!

\- DUMBLEDORE? Então é grave!

\- Pode ser, mas não com ela...

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, me deixem ir, vocês estão me atrapalhando! Já disse que não tenho tempo para explicar nada agora! Ela está tendo uma visão, ou pesadelo! Me deixem passar!

\- Vamos com você, o que é que você está pensando?

\- Então venham rápido, e não fiquem me atrasando!

Mas eles não precisaram ir buscar Dumbledore. Ao chegarem à passagem do retrato, o diretor já estava passando por ele.

\- Professor! Estava indo buscar o senhor agora!

\- Imaginei isso, Hermione... – respondeu ele, sério e preocupado. – Vamos, preciso saber o que está acontecendo com ele.

Harry e Ron acharam que Dumbledore havia feito alguma confusão ao dizer "ele". Provavelmente queria dizer "ela". Mas Hermione sabia do que se tratava. Ficou apenas vagamente curiosa por Dumbledore também saber, mas não havia tempo para questioná-lo sobre isso agora. O diretor murmurou um contrafeitiço para retirar o encanto das escadas do dormitório feminino, mas alertou os alunos ansiosos:

\- Todos vocês, fiquem aqui. Não subam, pois podem atrapalhar. Ronald e Harry vão trazer notícias em breve.

Harry não pôde deixar de ficar grato ao diretor por nem questionar a subida dele e de Ron ao quarto de Ginny. Ela não tinha voltado a gritar, mas parecia estar em um sofrimento atroz.

Pois a situação de Draco estava piorando.

* * *

\- Você não vai pedir desculpas? Foi muito malcriado, Draco... Não foi essa a educação que seu pai sonhou pra você. Vamos, peça desculpas e eu paro...

Draco não sabia o que o estava mantendo acordado. A dor insuportável fazia-o tremer compulsivamente, ele queria morrer... Só morrer... Mas alguma coisa o fazia resistir e permanecer acordado. E ele soube rapidamente o que era. Era orgulho. Lucius estava errado. Ele era um Malfoy.

Nisso, sem que ninguém além de Dumbledore visse ou soubesse, o medalhão brilhou intensamente.

\- Você... vai ter... que me... matar. – cada palavra era uma nova _Cruciatus_ castigando seu corpo, mas ele teve forças para proferi-las. Ele sentia o ar fugindo de seus pulmões, e notou que havia vomitado no chão. Vômito e sangue. Estava deitado em cima de algo úmido que suspeitou terrivelmente que fosse a própria urina, um dos sinais do estado de completo descontrole em que o corpo se encontra em casos de extrema dor física.

\- Pois que seja. – Voldemort apontou a varinha novamente e a tortura recomeçou.

Dessa vez Draco percebeu, vagamente, que alguém estava gritando junto com ele. Ele não sabia quem era, não reconheceu a voz. Era alguém intercedendo a seu favor, pedindo para que o inferno parasse.

Mas longe de parar, parecia cada vez pior. Placas de sangue já saíam de sua boca. Seus olhos giravam nas órbitas, e ele não podia ter ideia de que agora seu pai gritava, desespero misturado ao ódio, impedido de se mover por um feitiço de Voldemort. E se contorcia, convulsivamente, começando a sentir que estava rachando ao meio. Lentamente. Tinha certeza que alguém estava usando uma espécie de instrumento para parti-lo. Sentiu seu braço desprendendo do corpo. E depois a perna. Depois o outro braço e a outra perna ao mesmo tempo. Era dor além da dor. Agora o tal instrumento esmigalhava os ossos que ainda lhe restavam. O orgulho Malfoy fraquejou e Draco começou a chorar. Não aguentava mais aquilo, por que não o matava logo? De repente, tudo parou. Ele ainda sentia dores insuportáveis, mas menos piores. Ouviu a gargalhada alucinada de Voldemort...

\- Veja, Lucius... Ele está chorando. Como uma menina... Será que isso significa que quer que eu pare, Draco?

Em seu desespero, Draco teve vontade de responder que sim. Mas algo renovou suas forças de repente. Algo em seu peito. Ele ergueu a mão – afinal, ainda tinha braços, não sabia como – e tocou... A corrente com o anel. **Ginevra...**

No momento em que ele pensou nela, o medalhão brilhou com uma intensidade inédita. Draco se sentiu como se tivesse tomado uma Poção Revigorante. Ainda não seria dessa vez que ele iria quebrar.

Mas teve um espasmo de terror em saber que Voldemort poderia ver Ginevra em sua mente. Concentrou-se num objetivo: tirar a namorada de seus pensamentos antes que o bruxo se recompusesse do prazer em vê-lo chorando e voltasse a usar Legilimencia nele. Mas ele precisava de algo para se manter vivo... Então pensou em Narcissa. Não era segredo algum um filho amar sua mãe. E ele a manteve em seus pensamentos, começando a chamar baixinho, sem perceber:

\- Mãe... Mãe...

\- Ora, Lucius, ele quer a mamãe! Vamos dar a ele o que ele quer!

Lucius agora estava em silêncio. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Draco e do estado lamentável no qual o filho se encontrava, e seu olhar era o de um homem em chamas. Poucos instantes de gritos e súplicas, nas quais ele implorara inclusive que Voldemort o torturasse no lugar do filho, tinham sido suficientes para fazê-lo perceber que de nada adiantavam. Arrasado, percebeu que o plano no qual ele tinha tanta confiança começava a ruir por algo que ele não conseguira prever: o atrevimento de Draco seguido da crueldade vingativa do Lord em medida desproporcional.

Quando Voldemort começara a _Cruciatus,_ ele achava que seria só um susto, para Draco aprender a não responder daquela forma. Mas o que ele estava sendo obrigado a presenciar agora ultrapassava todos os limites que ele já vira, até mesmo em bruxos bem mais velhos e preparados. Tudo saíra do controle e ele estava envergonhado e despedaçado pelo sofrimento que tinha causado ao filho. E apavorado. Pois Voldemort não parecia querer parar.

Para piorar, o Lord agora convocava Narcissa. Não. _Não._ Lucius assumiria e viveria com a culpa do que quer que acontecesse, mas por favor, que Narcissa não aparecesse ali para ver aquilo...

Mas aquela parecia ser a noite em que nada aconteceria do jeito que ele queria, porque em segundos Narcissa se materializou na sala. E soltou um grito de puro horror ao ver o filho estendido em meio a uma poça de sangue, urina e vômito.

Ela o ouviu chamando "Mãe... Mãe..." e, desesperada, tentou correr até ele, mas um feitiço de Voldemort a paralisou.

\- Está vendo o que fez com seu filho, Narcissa? Foi a má criação que deu a ele que o fez me confrontar e eu tive que dar uma lição a ele... Mas a culpa é sua... Se o tivesse educado melhor...

\- Pare, meu Lord! Eu lhe imploro! Pare de machucá-lo, por favor! – ela chorava, em completo desespero de ver o estado do filho, se contorcendo inutilmente para tentar se soltar do feitiço de Voldemort.- Lucius! Lucius, faça alguma coisa!

\- Não, Narcissa... Ele não vai fazer, e nem você. Porque eu não vou deixar. Vou continuar dando ao seu filho uma lição e a você também... Sua punição será assistir.

E o inferno recomeçou...

* * *

Quando Dumbledore entrou no quarto de Ginny, viu a garota ajoelhada no chão, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, e os sons que fazia traduziam uma agonia tão profunda que deixaram o diretor paralisado por um instante. Mas logo seus olhos azuis cintilaram terrivelmente, como sempre acontecia quando algo o deixava irado. Ele agachou-se ao lado dela e pegou-a energicamente pelos braços, mas quando falou, foi só para ela ouvir:

\- Ginny, eu vou ajudá-lo. Você sabe que eu posso ajudá-lo. Só preciso saber onde ele está...

Harry e Ron olhavam a cena assustados e confusos. Pois Ginny repetia quase insanamente, em desespero:

\- Eu não sei... Eu não sei... Eu não sei...

\- Só olhe para mim, Ginny! - o diretor disse, com firmeza. - Olhe para mim, concentre-se no que está vendo em sua mente e eu vou poder saber onde ele está! Abra os olhos e olhe para mim, Ginny!

E ela abriu. Com um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar, abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos do diretor. E disse apenas, num arremedo rouco e torturado de voz:

\- Salve-o... por favor...

Foi o suficiente. Dumbledore apontou a varinha diretamente para a têmpora da garota, de onde começou a sair um fio prateado, que o diretor recolheu num frasquinho que acabara de conjurar. Assim que acabou, ele saiu dali como um raio (era incrível que um homem tão velho pudesse ser tão rápido), deixando Harry, Ron e Hermione plantados no quarto, aturdidos e confusos com a ausência de qualquer explicação.

* * *

Como de costume, não precisou bater duas vezes na porta.

\- Diretor...? O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Snape, ao mesmo tempo em que abria caminho para Dumbledore passar, com uma bacia de pedra nas mãos que ele reconheceu imediatamente como a Penseira, e fechava a porta atrás de si, imediatamente percebendo a gravidade da situação embora não soubesse ainda do que se tratava.

\- Severus, preciso que você reconheça um lugar para mim. Por favor, você poderia vir comigo ver uma memória na Penseira? - respondeu Dumbledore, com o frasquinho que recolheu de Ginny em mãos.

O "por favor" era apenas pela força do hábito do diretor de ser gentil, mas não disfarçava a urgência do pedido. Snape não perdeu tempo com questionamentos, e assentiu imediatamente. Dumbledore despejou na Penseira o conteúdo do frasco e fez sinal para que os dois fossem juntos verificar o conteúdo.A sensação foi diferente do usual redemoinho que era maior ou menor dependendo do tempo que tinha a memória. Na verdade, foi como se simplesmente tivessem atravessado uma barreira invisível e entrado em outro ambiente.

Ambiente no qual acontecia uma cena que fez Snape soltar uma exclamação alta de susto. Draco estava sendo torturado pelo Lord das Trevas, enquanto Narcissa e Lucius observavam, desesperados e impotentes. O que era aquilo? Ele olhou para Dumbledore, que pareceu momentaneamente paralisado ante o horror que presenciava.

-O que significa isso? Isso... não pode ser real. Isso não aconteceu, certo?

\- Infelizmente, eu acho que está acontecendo nesse momento. E eu preciso que você me diga que lugar é esse.

\- Essa é a masmorra da casa de Lucius. Mas isso não pode estar acontecendo agora, não é real. Se está acontecendo agora, como o senhor recolheria uma memória?

\- Vamos sair daqui primeiro. - disse Dumbledore. Ele pronunciou um feitiço que Snape nunca tinha ouvido antes, e então os dois estavam de volta ao quarto do professor.

\- O que está acontecendo? - repetiu Snape, cada vez mais alarmado. Tinha agora a certeza de que não se tratava de uma memória comum, recolhida do jeito tradicional.

\- Eu lhe explicarei tudo mais tarde, Severus, mas por enquanto eu preciso que você saiba que é real e que está acontecendo nesse momento. E eu preciso tirar o Draco de lá. Você sabe como entrar lá, não sabe?

\- Claro que sim. E posso fazê-lo imediatamente. Mas eu preciso que o senhor saiba que se eu levá-lo lá da maneira que conheço, o Lord das Trevas saberá que fui eu.

Dumbledore hesitou por um instante. Ele sabia o que Severus queria dizer com isso.

\- Então não me leve. Apenas me diga o básico que preciso saber para entrar sozinho sem ser morto ou invalidado por alguma armadilha de Lord Voldemort.

Snape pensou por um momento.

\- Acredito que o melhor que o senhor pode fazer é agir com a maior simplicidade possível, utilizando o mínimo de feitiços que conseguir, e quando for extremamente necessário, utilizar apenas os mais triviais, aqueles com os quais o Lord das Trevas não se preocupa, ou sequer se lembra que existem. Aliás, quanto mais conseguir agir de forma semelhante a um trouxa, menos chances de ser descoberto o senhor terá. Ele definitivamente não está preparado para isso.

\- Então não existe nada que irá me inutilizar, matar, ou causar dor excruciante simplesmente por tentar entrar lá? Ou algo semelhante a um _Fidelius_ , que me impediria até mesmo de enxergar a casa?

\- O Lord das Trevas despreza feitiços como o _Fidelius_. A sua primeira opção é mais parecida com a forma como ele age, mas se o senhor conseguir se aproximar de lá sem grandes demonstrações de poderio mágico, pode ser que passe despercebido. Embora vá demorar mais. O senhor não poderá usar ferramentas básicas como aparatação, por exemplo. Para isso ele está preparado.

Dumbledore assentiu, convencido de que tinha o suficiente para um plano de ação. Nunca cansava de se sentir grato a Severus por fazer sempre tão poucas perguntas, mesmo em situações como a de agora, em que era óbvio o quanto aquele silêncio custava ao professor:

\- Obrigado, Severus. Com sorte, vou conseguir tirar Draco de lá antes que seja tarde. E explicarei tudo assim que voltar.

* * *

Draco estava prestes a sucumbir ao inferno. Tinha consciência da presença da mãe ali, do desespero e das lágrimas dela… Achava que tinha escutado até mesmo o pai intercedendo por ele, mas isso certamente era parte do delírio da maldição. O que não entendia era como ainda não tinha morrido ou enlouquecido de vez. Não era sempre assim que acontecia? Pelo menos pararia de doer... Ah, mas havia uma coisa que ele podia fazer para a dor parar... Algo que ele tinha que dizer... O que era mesmo?

Ele parecia ouvir uma voz dentro da própria cabeça, em um lugar muito profundo da própria mente que ele não sabia como alcançar. Essa voz sabia o que ele precisava fazer e ele queria ouvi-la. Estava disposto a fazer o que quer que fosse, e tentou se concentrar com o resto de força que tinha em conseguir escutar a voz. Por um momento quase pode sentir a conexão sendo feita, mas uma pontada particularmente excruciante da dor escolheu justamente esse momento para se manifestar.

E ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Tentou falar, mas apenas mais sangue saiu de sua boca. Ele estava cego. Surdo. Mudo. A voz salvadora havido embora. Tudo mais havia ido embora, e só existia a dor. Ele nem sabia mais quem estava fazendo isso com ele. Nem por que. Só tinha consciência da dor.

Não sabia mais onde estava, há quanto tempo estava ali, ou mesmo quem era. O tempo ia se arrastando numa crescente espiral de dor.

Dor.

E mais dor.

Cada vez mais.

E então um milagre aconteceu. Ele viu (com o arremedo de visão que lhe sobrara) uma espécie de anjo branco, fulgurante, terrível... Erguendo seu bastão para derrubar o demônio que o torturava... Ele foi pego de surpresa, e tombou. A dor diminuiu. O anjo então veio em sua direção. Não, não era um anjo... Era Deus! E pensar que antes ele nem sabia se Ele existia! Deus veio, com sua veste branca brilhante e sua barba e cabelos prateados, e disse:

\- Não se preocupe, Draco. Acabou agora. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Era uma voz bondosa, que Draco achou estranhamente familiar. E Deus lhe deu algo para beber, a dor foi desaparecendo aos poucos e ele mergulhou numa escuridão reconfortante e maravilhosa...

* * *

 _Acabou..._ Foi tudo que Ginny conseguiu pensar. _Ele o encontrou... Ele encontrou Draco e o salvou... Acabou..._ E ela sorriu fracamente em meio às lágrimas, que agora eram de alívio. Conseguia respirar normalmente agora. Sentia uma mão em seu ombro, e uma voz familiar lhe dizendo alguma coisa (seria Hermione?), mas ela não queria ouvir a voz dela nem das outras meninas em seu quarto. Não eram só meninas... Eram Harry e Ron também... Mas ela não queria falar com ninguém. Não precisava. Draco estava salvo, e isso era tudo o que importava. Esse foi seu último pensamento antes de desmaiar, exausta pela dor que sentira.

* * *

 **N/A: Por favor, não me matem pelo que fiz ao Draco hahaha! Isso é extremamente importante para o desenvolvimento da história!**

 **Ania Lupin:** Morrendo de rir aqui com o seu ranço do Harry hahahaha! Mas ele tá de matar qualquer um de raiva mesmo. Talvez ele melhore depois. Ou não hahaha! Tenho mó birra dele também. Agora Lucius... talvez você esteja com um tiquinho mais de raiva dele nesse momento hehe... sorry! Mas ele vai tentar se redimir! Resolvi postar esse mesmo com poucas visualizações do anterior até agora pra, quem sabe, o fim de semana animar a galera pra ler haha! Mas tô tentando, com a sua ajuda e da Kmile, não me importar tanto com a questão dos comentários. Claro que a mera presença de vocês aqui já é o que mais ajuda. Obrigada por ler e comentar, miga! Beijos mil!

 **Kmile:** Adoro seus comentários porque eles vão bem nas partes que mais tô amando escrever. Sei que talvez estejam fazendo falta mais momentos de interação DG, mas nesse momento é necessário. Uma parte essencial da trama está sendo desenvolvida agora. E que legal que você achou coisa boa pra ler entre as minhas favoritas! Acho que nosso gosto é parecido. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, apesar de toda a maldade com o Draco hehe!

 **Beijos e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


	22. Manobras de batalha

**Capítulo 22 – Manobras de batalha**

Ginny acordou alarmada ao ver que o sol brilhava. _Como eu pude dormir sem saber como está o Draco?_ Mas ela nem se lembrava de ter dormido. Nem mesmo sabia como voltara à sua cama. Só se lembrava da dor... Ela teve um assomo de ódio pelo maldito Voldemort. E Lucius Malfoy... Como ele era capaz de compactuar com uma coisa dessas, contra o próprio filho? Não era à toa que Draco o desprezava.

Mas agora havia coisas mais importantes para pensar do que a desgraça de pai que era Lucius Malfoy. Uma, a primeira e mais essencial, era _saber como estava Draco_. A outra era, pelas longas barbas de Merlin, descobrir como conseguiram tirar Draco de Hogwarts. Duas coisas que só uma pessoa poderia dizer a ela.

Parada em frente às gárgulas da sala de Dumbledore, Ginny se sentiu subitamente idiota. Não sabia a senha. Não tinha a mais vaga ideia de como entrar lá.

\- Está tentando abrir a porta da sala do diretor com a força do pensamento, Srta. Weasley?

Era a professora Minerva, e pela primeira vez em anos perto dela, Ginny não teve aquela sensação de que fizera algo de errado. Olhando diretamente nos olhos da professora por trás dos óculos, percebeu que ela compreendia perfeitamente o que a garota estava fazendo ali.

\- Eu... Não sei a senha, professora.

\- É claro que não sabe. – Minerva olhou para ela com a impaciência típica de quem recebe uma resposta idiota, mas logo abrandou a expressão – Venha comigo, Srta. Weasley. Compreendo que está ansiosa em saber notícias do menino Malfoy.

 _Ela sabe._ Enquanto Minerva dizia a senha, fazendo as gárgulas saltarem para o lado e revelarem uma bela escada em caracol para as duas subirem, Ginny se perguntou se Dumbledore teria contado a todos os membros da Ordem para explicar a situação.

\- Professora... Você sabe como ele está?

\- Está vivo, srta. Weasley. Mas o estado dele receio que só mesmo Dumbledore saiba. Na verdade eu estava mesmo indo saber mais notícias, pois só tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele rapidamente, pelas maneiras usadas pela Ordem, logo depois do ocorrido, em que ele explicou como... - ela fez uma pausa, olhando para Ginny – Enfim. O diretor chegou quase de manhã.

Ginny imaginou Dumbledore passando a noite no hospital, recusando-se a sair de lá até que tivesse certeza de que seu aluno ficaria bem. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Por Merlin, – Minerva McGonnagal falava agora mais para si mesma do que para Ginny – como é que conseguiram tirar aquele menino daqui?

Ginny ficou tão grata à professora que teve vontade de abraçá-la. Minerva sequer cogitara a hipótese de Draco ter ido, a princípio, por vontade própria, algo que Harry, por exemplo, se soubesse do ocorrido, certamente pensaria.

\- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta desde que acordei, professora. E não consigo chegar a uma resposta coerente.

\- Isso nem sei se Dumbledore sabe...

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Se nem Dumbledore sabia, então todos os estudantes estavam em perigo! A escola poderia ser atacada por Comensais a qualquer momento! Minerva McGonnagal bateu e ouviu-se a voz calma de Dumbledore lá de dentro.

\- Podem entrar.

Elas entraram, Minerva tentando esconder seu nervosismo e não sendo bem-sucedida, Ginny contendo nos olhos uma angústia que penalizava o diretor. Como era possível que uma garota tão nova já conhecesse as alegrias e desventuras daquele tipo específico de amor? Mas ela conhecia sim. Albus Dumbledore podia ver isso em seus olhos. E considerava-a afortunada por, aos 15 anos, conhecer um sentimento que muitos morrem sem saber o que é. E foi a ela que se dirigiu sem esperar as perguntas que já sabia exatamente quais seriam.

\- Cheguei do St. Mungus há pouco mais de uma hora. – vendo a aflição nos olhos dela, continuou. – Ele vai ficar bem, mas não vai ser agora. Vai precisar de um tempo pra se recuperar. Ele suportou dor além dos limites de muitos bruxos mais velhos e mais fortes. E tenho certeza que aquela corrente maravilhosa que eu vi no pescoço dele e no seu foi uma das responsáveis por essa resistência. – acrescentou, os olhos cintilando bondosamente sob os oclinhos de meia-lua.

\- Como... como o senhor sabia? - Ginny perguntou, quase se permitindo um pequeno sorriso. Por Merlin, quando diziam que aquele homem sabia tudo, era _tudo mesmo._

\- Ginny, um feitiço como aquele deixa vestígios, sabia? Mesmo com todas as evidências físicas tendo sido recolhidas. E eu devo informá-la de que compartilho do seu gosto e de Draco por visitas noturnas à Torre de Astronomia. - completou ele, com uma piscadela.

Mas ela ainda não conseguia compartilhar do bom humor do diretor, não com a quantidade de dúvidas que tinha.

\- Mas diretor... E os danos? Quando ele vai ficar consciente? Ele ainda está sentindo muita dor? Ele...

\- Ginny, fique calma, por favor. Esse velho só consegue entender uma pergunta de cada vez.

Ao ouvir isso, Minerva, sim, se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. _Esse velho..._ Dumbledore adorava lançar essa conversa de que não valia muita coisa mais por ser velho, sendo que era melhor do que muitos magos jovens que ela conhecia juntos. O sorriso se transformou em uma expressão de pena ao olhar para Ginny. A preocupação e a desolação em seu rosto deixavam claro como água que ela realmente _amava_ Draco Malfoy. Ela admitia a si mesma que chegara a duvidar quando Dumbledore contara do romance entre os dois, mas agora, olhando para a menina, Minerva não tinha mais dúvidas. Mas é claro... Amor verdadeiro era condição estrita para que o feitiço que Dumbledore mencionara na rápida explicação que dera durante a noite funcionasse (por sinal, uma insanidade, que ela, discordando veementemente da postura leniente do diretor, só não achava que merecia punição porque, se Ginny Weasley não sentisse o que estava acontecendo por meio daquela corrente, só Merlin saberia o destino de Draco Malfoy).

\- Eu não creio que vai haver danos. - respondeu Dumbledore, com um olhar tranquilizador - Os ferimentos são todos curáveis, até porque acontecem como uma reação do corpo à sensação de dor que a mente lhe transmite. É a mente a principal responsável pelo tamanho das consequências de uma maldição como aquela, e a de Draco resistiu com uma bravura realmente extraordinária. Podem ter acontecido delírios, mas não serão permanentes. Quando ele vai ficar consciente, nem mesmo os medibruxos sabem, é imprevisível. Mas isso não significa que ele esteja correndo perigo. E não, ele não está sentindo dor, os medibruxos e enfermeiros também estão cuidando disso com a poção adequada.

\- Mesmo que não acorde, ele pode... receber visitas?

\- Prometo que vou levá-la pessoalmente no próximo fim de semana.

Ginny hesitou. Queria ir hoje. Agora. Precisava olhar para o rosto de Draco pra ter certeza de que ele iria mesmo ficar bem. Precisava desesperadamente de uma nova memória para substituir a última que tinha dele, torturado e desesperado em meio a uma poça de sangue e vômito. Seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas com a lembrança. Dumbledore olhou para ela consternado.

\- Ginny, por favor, confie em mim. Ele vai ficar bem. Draco é um rapaz extraordinário. Fique aqui, assista às últimas aulas, passe o Natal, descanse. No final de semana, iremos vê-lo. Provavelmente ele estará bem melhor. Quem sabe até acordado.

Ela sentiu uma nova onda de tristeza quando Dumbledore falou em Natal. Tinha se esquecido completamente que em três dias seria Natal. O segundo seguido em que uma pessoa que ela amava estaria no hospital, e mais uma vez por causa de Voldemort. Quanto tempo mais? Quantas vezes mais? Ginny percebeu que o choro que estava preso em sua garganta estava ameaçando fortemente sair, e se saísse, ela não conseguiria mais parar. Tratou então de se concentrar na conversa que estava acontecendo ali. Lamúrias e lágrimas não venceriam guerra nenhuma.

\- Albus... Como tiraram Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts?

Minerva fizera a pergunta esperada. A expressão de Dumbledore ficou grave.

\- Tenho uma teoria... Que me parece a única coerente. E receio que vou ter que aceitá-la como verdade, pois não acho possível Voldemort ter inventado um novo tipo de magia negra para entrar na minha escola sem que eu tenha percebido.

Minerva e Ginny pensaram a mesma coisa. Dumbledore, comedido, dissera "receio que vou ter que aceitá-la como verdade". Mas, para elas, não havia a menor dúvida de que, qualquer que fosse a teoria que o diretor iria expor, era mais que verdadeira. Ninguém, nem ao menos Voldemort, conseguiria entrar em sua escola de uma maneira que ele ignorasse completamente qual fosse. Dumbledore podia ter se esquecido de atentar para algum detalhe, que fora crucial para o sequestro de Draco. Afinal, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era humano. Mas agora, certamente saberia dizer o que acontecera.

\- É incrivelmente simples, e por isso mesmo, genial. Já foi usado antes, e por isso mesmo eu agora me culpo, achando que deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade. Você imagina o que é, Minerva?

Minerva McGonnagal fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Em seu rosto, um misto de compreensão e tristeza por não ter percebido antes.

\- Um animago.

O diretor assentiu. Ginny concordou com ele: realmente, se comparado ao que a maioria das pessoas esperaria de Voldemort, _era_ simples. Sirius tinha feito a mesma coisa há três anos.

\- Prof. Dumbledore... Que tipo de animal... E _quem_...

Ginny nem sabia o que perguntar primeiro. E a expressão de Dumbledore se tornou grave outra vez.

\- Parece que não há dúvidas quanto a quem. E acredito que você já tenha uma boa ideia.

Ela tinha sim, mas recusava-se a acreditar.

\- E acho que a hipótese mais provável é que Lucius se transforme em algum tipo de pássaro, provavelmente uma coruja – continuou o diretor – Seria a maneira mais inteligente de vagar pela escola despercebido e entrar na torre da Sonserina.

\- E como vamos impedir que ele entre novamente? – perguntou Minerva, recuperada do choque das informações e voltando à habitual eficiência.

\- Esse é o principal problema. Por enquanto, arrisco dizer que ele não vai tentar. - ele disse, sem explicar a afirmação. - Mas depois de algum tempo, pode acontecer, e como reconhecer uma coruja em meio a tantas? Uma possibilidade seria bloquear a presença de animagos na escola, mas perderíamos nossa melhor professora, e isso eu não posso admitir.

Ginny achou que viu Minerva quase sorrir. E teve uma ideia repentina.

\- Professor... E se utilizássemos o Mapa do Maroto? Não há como Lucius Malfoy escapar de ser visto nele. Ou qualquer outro maldito comensal que se transforme em um morcego ou uma pomba.

\- Sim, Ginny, é uma ótima ideia! Porém, provisória. Infelizmente, vigiar um mapa 24 horas por dia pode se tornar uma tarefa cansativa. E tarefas cansativas normalmente geram deslizes. Mas, por hora, tem que servir. Por favor, Minerva, peça a Harry o mapa por mim. Se você, pedisse, Ginny, provavelmente teria que dar explicações que não deseja, não é?

\- Obrigada, diretor. E... Ahn...

\- Não se preocupe, iremos lá no fim de semana. É uma promessa.

* * *

\- O diretor não explicou por que quer o mapa, professora?

\- Não, Potter. Ele apenas me incumbiu de pedi-lo a você.

\- Por que ele não veio me pedir pessoalmente?

As perguntas insistentes de Harry Potter, fosse qual fosse o assunto, sempre conseguiam tirar Minerva McGonnagal do sério.

\- Porque ele tem assuntos mais importantes pra tratar. Coisas das quais só ele pode cuidar. Já que pedir um mapa a você é algo que _eu_ posso fazer, achei que não haveria nenhum _problema_.

\- Não disse que tem problema, professora. Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Achei que ele poderia me explicar, uma vez que eu tenho um dado a mais do que as outras pessoas que presenciaram a cena. Consigo sentir os impulsos nervosos de Voldemort, e ontem ele estava definitivamente furioso. E gostaria de entender porque a Ginny também sentiu isso. Será que tem algo a ver com o fato dela ter sido possuída por ele na época da Câmara Secreta? Só não consigo compreender porque isso se manifestaria só agora... De qualquer forma, isso seria um perigo para ela, já que...

Minerva quase se permitiu sorrir.

\- Acalme-se, sim, Potter? Assim que o diretor puder, tenho certeza que ele vai conversar com você a respeito. Por hora, você pode me emprestar o mapa?

\- Está certo. – ele concordou, contrafeito, sua irritação crescente com a frequência cada vez maior com que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Entregou o mapa à professora McGonnagal e tomou uma decisão. Estava evitando perguntar qualquer coisa a Ginny, com receio de que ela não estivesse pronta para falar sobre o assunto. Mas não lhe restava alternativa.

Foi encontrá-la na Biblioteca. Queria falar com ela antes da aula de Slughorn. Ginny estava sentada numa mesa longe de todos, e de longe Harry viu que ela não lia o livro que estava "lendo". Folheava-o distraída, com a cabeça claramente a quilômetros dali.

\- Ginny... Você está bem?

\- Estou, sim, Harry, obrigada.

O tom dela não deixava dúvidas. Estava calma, sim, mas sua expressão ainda estava triste e cansada. Claramente não queria falar sobre o que Harry viera falar. Mas ele não desistiria agora.

\- Ginny, no ano passado, naquele episódio com seu pai, foi você quem me convenceu a sair do quarto e voltar a falar com as pessoas. Foi graças a você que eu pude perceber que não era um perigo pra ninguém. Agora, eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim e me contasse o que está acontecendo. Pode fazer bem a você como fez pra mim.

\- Escuta, Harry... Eu tenho certeza que você está com a melhor das intenções. Mas se não quer que eu me aborreça com você, não me pergunte sobre isso agora.

\- Por favor, Ginny, não faça isso. É importante pra mim. Eu também senti, sabe. Antes mesmo de ouvir seus gritos, senti Voldemort furioso. Não sei por que, mas você certamente sabe.

Um espasmo de angústia e raiva passou pelos olhos castanhos de Ginny.

\- Eu não vou mentir pra você, porque você não merece ser enganado. Eu sei, sim. Mas por favor, não vou falar...

\- Ele está exercendo algum poder sobre você outra vez? Como na Câmara? – perguntou Harry abruptamente, antes que desistisse de tocar em um assunto tão delicado. Mas Ginny simplesmente descartou a ideia como se nem tivesse lhe ocorrido.

\- O quê? Não! É com isso que você está preocupado? Então pode ficar tranquilo, porque Voldemort não está me possuindo outra vez. Nem exercendo qualquer tipo de controle sobre mim.

Harry foi momentaneamente distraído por ouvir Ginny dizer "Voldemort". Quando ela começara a dizer o nome dele? Esse pequeno momento foi suficiente para a sineta tocar e Ginny se levantar:

\- Bem, eu tenho aula com Snape agora e não posso me atrasar um segundo. Você certamente tem aula também. Nos vemos no almoço.

E saiu sem dar chances de contra argumentação ao garoto. Por isso, foi um Harry muito contrariado que se sentou ao lado de Ron e Hermione na aula de Poções.

\- O que foi? - perguntaram eles.

\- Ginny. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Ela não quis te falar nada, é? Depois eu vou perguntar pra ela e...

\- Não vai, não, senhor. Se ela não quis dizer ao Harry, provavelmente isso vale pra você também. - disse Hermione.

\- E você, como sempre muito espertinha. – retrucou Ron, ácido. – Se já sabe de tudo, por que não nos conta?

\- E quem disse que eu sei de alguma coisa?

\- Está na cara. Você não sabe mentir, Mione. Agora pode ir nos contando.

Os olhos dela faiscaram, como sempre acontecia quando era provocada.

\- Mesmo se eu _soubesse_ , não ia contar nada pra vocês, porque é óbvio que a Ginny não quer.

\- Eu gostaria de saber porque Dumbledore quer o Mapa do Maroto. – Harry interrompeu antes que os dois começassem a brigar. Funcionou.

\- Quê, ele quer o mapa? Será que ele acha que alguém pode fazer alguma coisa contra a Ginny aqui na escola?

\- Não sei se exatamente contra a Ginny... – Harry falou meio que pra si mesmo – Não me pareceu que a coisa toda esteja centrada nela, apesar dela definitivamente estar envolvida. Não sei, não consigo ver a relação entre os fatos...

Hermione não respondeu, e ficou pensativa. Como ela esperava, Malfoy não estava na aula. Ele tinha realmente sido torturado… Do que, na verdade, ela não duvidou nem por um segundo a partir do momento em que Dumbledore apareceu. E bastava somar dois e dois para entender que o diretor queria o mapa para evitar que, quem quer que tivesse retirado o garoto de Hogwarts, não atacasse novamente. As dúvidas eram muitas... Por que torturar Draco Malfoy? Quem o havia sequestrado? E a pior de todas... _Como_? Como era possível tirar um aluno de Hogwarts sem Dumbledore saber? Não ter resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas a assustava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos abruptamente por Harry.

\- Por que será que o Malfoy não veio hoje?

\- Que importa? – disse Ron.

\- Ele nunca faltou a essa aula antes. Imagino que na esperança de ser chamado para aquele clube estúpido.

\- Ah, até parece que ele se importa com o clube do Slug...

\- QUÊ?

Harry e Ron gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Hermione, por sua vez, se espantou. Não tinha percebido que falara em voz alta. De qualquer forma, estava prestes a falar que o que quisera dizer era que Malfoy provavelmente estava mais preocupado em ir pra casa mais cedo para o Natal do que com o clube do Slug, quando foi salva de dar maiores explicações pelo próprio professor:

\- Que é isso, meninos, gritando desse jeito não vão fazer a poção! Harry, meu garoto, não quero saber de você decaindo na minha aula, hein? – disse ele, jovial.

\- Desculpe, professor. – Harry respondeu, ainda olhando Mione desconfiado. A garota aproveitou para se concentrar em sua poção, e ignorar os olhares inquisidores de Ron e Harry em sua direção.

Mas sua concentração não durou muito tempo. Quando seus olhos passaram pelo lugar vazio onde normalmente estaria Draco Malfoy, ela se deparou com o olhar intrigado de Blaise, que se sentava ao lado do garoto. É claro. Ele acordara e não vira o amigo em sua cama, depois também não o vira na mesa do café da manhã, e agora na aula. Dava pra perceber que ele não estava preocupado, ainda não. Mas estaria, em breve, quando Draco não voltasse em momento nenhum do dia, nem no dia seguinte, ou no próximo. Será que ela devia dizer alguma coisa a ele? Ele consideraria uma traição se ela não dissesse? Eles eram amigos, afinal de contas? Ela não estava certa da natureza de sua relação com Blaise.

Hermione provavelmente permaneceu olhando para ele por tempo demais, porque ele se virou para olhá-la. O olhar dela, porém, deve ter denunciado que alguma coisa não estava certa, pois o sorriso que ele tinha começado a abrir embaçou no meio do caminho. Ele ainda sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, como que tentando entender alguma coisa, e depois voltou a concentrar-se em sua poção.

No entanto, depois da aula, Blaise fez algo que não era de seu feitio. Aproximou-se dela sem se preocupar com a presença de Harry e (especialmente) Ron e perguntou:

\- Posso conversar com você um instante?

\- Não vê que ela está indo pra aula? - intrometeu-se Ron.

\- Eu estou falando com a Hermione, não com você.

O tom de Blaise assustou Hermione. Ele não costumava agir assim. Era sempre polido e ponderado. Harry também pareceu alarmado. Não detestava especialmente Blaise Zabini, apesar da amizade dele com Malfoy, justamente por causa de seus modos normalmente calmos e educados, e essa reação era completamente incondizente com o que achava que conhecia do temperamento dele.

Antes que a briga rendesse (coisa que Ron estava mais que disposto a fazer), Hermione se afastou com Blaise. Ela poucas vezes o vira tão sério.

\- Por que eu tenho a impressão que a sua expressão aflita e o sumiço do Draco estão conectados?

Nossa, então seria sem rodeios. E ela de repente se sentiu irritada. E exausta. Nunca pedira pra intermediar essa relação sonserinos x grifinórios, e ultimamente parecia que estava sempre no meio de alguma coisa, sempre tendo que apagar algum incêndio.

\- Por que você não vai perguntar ao professor Snape? Eu não sei quem acha que eu me candidatei para o cargo de embaixadora da Grifinória na Sonserina, mas eu não tenho o menor interesse.

Em uma outra época, essa seria uma boa piada para os dois rirem juntos. Mas agora, não era a intenção de Hermione ser engraçada, e foi a vez de Blaise se assustar.

\- Eu não exatamente como a ofendi, Hermione, mas não foi minha intenção. Peço sinceramente que me desculpe.

Ela suspirou.

\- Você não me ofendeu. Eu só estou… cansada. Eu sempre gostei de ter conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, sabe. Estar no escuro nunca me agradou. Mas agora pela primeira vez eu acho que não faria mal um pouco de ignorância.

\- Então eu não estou errado, estou? Hermione, o que você sabe sobre a ausência do Draco? E eu não estou falando só sobre essa aula, estou falando…

\- … sobre não tê-lo visto desde o momento em que acordou, eu sei. - disse ela, resignada. Não era justo deixar Blaise sem saber de nada. Ele era o melhor amigo de Malfoy, afinal de contas. E antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa, ela emendou:

\- Blaise, eu realmente sugiro que você vá conversar com o professor Dumbledore. Sim, alguma coisa aconteceu com o Draco ontem à noite, alguma coisa… ruim. E o professor Dumbledore foi… intervir. É tudo o que eu sei.

\- Não, Hermione, espera aí! Você não pode me dizer uma coisa dessas assim! Que coisa ruim? O que aconteceu? Como você soube? Onde está o Draco?

Hermione lamentava imensamente não ter nada mais concreto para contar a Blaise. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes passara pela horrível experiência de saber que algo ruim havia acontecido a um amigo seu, e até hoje não poderia dizer que se acostumara com a sensação. Para ele, então, deveria ser algo completamente novo e angustiante. Especialmente tendo acesso a essa quantidade irrisória de informações.

\- Ele está… em St. Mungus, eu acredito.

\- Quê? Hermione…! - Blaise perdia mais a cor a cada resposta dela.

\- Blaise, por favor, vá procurar o professor Dumbledore. Eu realmente não sou a pessoa que tem as respostas que você precisa. Só estou conseguindo te deixar mais aflito. A única coisa que posso dizer pra tentar te acalmar um pouco – disse ela quase atropelando as palavras, por lembrar-se de repente de mais uma coisa que podia ajudar – é que ele certamente está vivo, porque a Ginny também sabe o que aconteceu e ela está aqui, e está calma e tudo o mais, então eu acho que deve estar tudo sob controle.

\- A Ginny? E ela não te falou nada?

\- Eu não tive a chance de perguntar. E também não sei se vou… É como eu te disse, eu estou cansada. Sempre buscando saber de tudo, juntando cada detalhe, achando que não posso perder nada, porque se eu perder, alguma coisa importante vai deixar de ser resolvida. E agora, metida numa história que não é minha, e que por isso eu sequer posso dividir com meus dois melhores amigos. Eles nunca vão me perdoar se um dia souberem. Estou achando que o custo disso está começando a ficar um pouco alto.

Ele não pareceu ter resposta a isso, então ela completou, parecendo estar, ao mesmo tempo, sinceramente disposta a ajudá-lo e ansiosa por um pouco de paz:

\- Mas acho que _você_ pode falar com ela, Blaise. Claro que ela nunca contaria nada para o Harry, primeiro porque ele não tem nada a ver com isso, e segundo porque ele nunca entenderia o motivo do envolvimento dela. Mas você é amigo do Malfoy, tem direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Não acho que ela vá esconder de você.

\- Está certo. Obrigado, Hermione.

Não passou despercebido a Blaise que estava sendo educadamente dispensado.

* * *

Ginny estava tendo bastante dificuldade em se concentrar em sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sabia que isso poderia lhe render vários pontos perdidos para Grifinória, mas não dava realmente a mínima. Draco era muito mais importante do que isso. E, apesar das palavras tranquilizadoras de Dumbledore, ela não se convenceria de que realmente estava tudo bem com o namorado até que o visse pessoalmente. Além de estar uma pilha de nervos com essa história de Lucius Malfoy ser um animago.

\- ... animagos. – dizia Snape.

Ginny teve um sobressalto. O quê, ele estava lendo seus pensamentos? Resolveu prestar atenção e ver do que se tratava.

\- Obviamente é algo muito complicado se tornar um animago – continuou o professor – mas quem domina as Artes das Trevas consegue fazê-lo com menos dificuldades.

Estranhamente, Snape estava olhando para ela de esguelha ao dizer isso. Ginny mal podia acreditar. Não era possível que Snape estivesse lhe dando uma dica, era?

\- Portanto, eu aconselho a vocês vigilância constante. – ele concluiu, lembrando incrivelmente Moody – Devem prestar bastante atenção até mesmo nas _corujas_ que veem no café da manhã.

Agora Ginny tinha certeza que era um alerta para ela. Snape jamais falaria como um paranoico, a não ser que tivesse um motivo para isso. Provavelmente sabia que Lucius Malfoy podia se transformar numa coruja. O que a fez ter uma raiva súbita do professor. Se ele sabia, por que não alertara Dumbledore antes? Ela decidiu esperar a aula acabar e perguntar isso a ele. Pouco se importava se receberia uma resposta ácida.

\- Se sabia disso o tempo todo – ela se dirigiu a ele sem a menor cerimônia, depois que todos já tinham saído – por que não avisou antes?

\- E quem disse que eu sabia o tempo todo, Srta. Weasley?

A resposta não fora ácida. Fora até mesmo suave.

\- Descobri essa noite. O Lord das Trevas estava furioso, e Lucius estava... ferido, eu diria. Eu tinha apenas uma ideia do que tinha acontecido, pelo pouco que Dumbledore pode me contar, e como Lucius estava fragilizado, decidi usar Legilimencia nele para descobrir o resto da história. Foi aí que vi exatamente o que tinha acontecido com Draco, e como o pai havia entrado em Hogwarts para sequestrá-lo e levá-lo ao Lord. É uma coruja cinzenta. O que mostra que talvez Lucius esteja começando a ficar menos imprestável, pois como reconhecer uma coruja tão igual a todas as outras? Bom, de qualquer forma tenho certeza que ele não confia mesmo em mim, ou teria me contado que é um animago e o que pretendia fazer.

Ginny estava surpresa. Jamais esperaria que Snape contasse tanto a ela de tão bom grado. Mas tudo isso Dumbledore já imaginava... Será que ele ainda não havia estado com o diretor?

\- Claro que não estive. Vim direto do novo quartel-general para esta aula, e pretendia contar tudo isso ao diretor na hora do almoço. Mas achei que a interessaria, por isso contei de _tão bom grado_.

 _Morcego legilimente duma figa._ O professor sorriu para ela, superior.

\- Imaginei que nada disso passaria despercebido aos olhos do diretor. Pena que não pudemos evitar antes que acontecesse. Mas o Lord está furioso por ter sido impedido por Dumbledore de conseguir tudo o que queria.

\- E o que ele queria? Matar Draco?

\- Não. Talvez torturá-lo até que perdesse os sentidos e mantê-lo lá até que pudesse convencê-lo a se tornar Comensal.

\- Pois esse maldito perdeu seu tempo. Convencer Draco por meio do medo? De ameaças? De cárcere? Ele que esqueça.

Snape deu um meio sorriso.

\- Parece que o conhece razoavelmente bem. É verdade, o Lord tentou a tática errada. Mas ele vai tentar outras.

\- Por quê? Por que ele quer Draco tanto assim?

\- Isso eu não sei ao certo. Talvez o Lord das Trevas veja potencial nele... E o prefira como aliado do que como inimigo. Ele de vez em quando tem dessas coisas. Cismas... Ou premonições, se preferir.

Ginny sentiu algo novo em relação a Snape. Apesar de decididamente não acreditar que o professor não soubesse mesmo o motivo do interesse de Voldemort por Draco (Ginny não havia esquecido as "super-habilidades" do namorado, duvidava que Snape não soubesse delas, e começara a ter a dolorosa certeza de que Voldemort também sabia), ela sentiu que ele falava do ex-mestre despreocupadamente, sem nenhum respeito. Chamá-lo de Lord das Trevas nada significava quando, logo em seguida, ele dizia algo como "Ele de vez em quando tem dessas coisas", como se estivesse falando dos caprichos de alguma madame rica. E Ginny confiou nele. Pela primeira vez, discordou completamente de Harry, Ron, e até mesmo de Bill. Snape estava do lado da Ordem.

\- E como impedir que Lucius Malfoy volte a Hogwarts, professor?

\- Por ora, fique tranquila. Ele não vai voltar tão cedo. Está muito ferido, como eu lhe disse. Já não estaria bem mesmo que... - ele não completou frase - Bem, de qualquer forma não creio que você já tenha tido a oportunidade de ver o diretor realmente irado...

\- Não, não tive.

\- Pois bem. Se visse, duvidaria da impressão de "ser bondoso" que teve dele a vida toda. Dumbledore pode ser um inimigo terrível. O Lord das Trevas sabe muito bem disso, e Lucius pela primeira vez sentiu na pele.

\- E não há outros comensais animagos?

\- Se estava prestando atenção na minha aula, srta. Weasley, me ouviu dizer o quanto é complicado se tornar um animago.

\- Mas quem domina as Artes das Trevas consegue fazê-lo com menos dificuldades. - ela repetiu as palavras do professor e achou que o viu quase sorrir.

\- Em primeiro lugar, ser Comensal da Morte não é sinônimo de dominar as Artes das Trevas. Longe disso, na verdade. Esse, devo admitir, é um talento de Lucius, que poucos têm. Em segundo, menos dificuldades, nesse caso, significa apenas isso. Continua sendo algo extremamente complicado.

\- Mas o pai do Harry e os amigos dele conseguiram fazer quando eram adolescentes! - protestou ela.

Previsivelmente, Snape fez um muxoxo de impaciência com a menção a James Potter.

\- Até onde sei, eles ficaram três anos só por conta disso. Três moleques que não tinham absolutamente nada mais com que se preocupar. O Lord das Trevas jamais permitiria que vários de seus comensais perdessem tanto tempo com isso.

\- Mas o senhor não sabia sobre Lucius Malfoy! - insistiu Ginny – Não pode haver mais algum que…

\- Naturalmente estou tentando descobrir isso, não estou? - respondeu ele, ainda mais impaciente. - Não é para isso que estou lá?

Mas longe de se incomodar com a resposta ríspida do professor, Ginny ficou surpresa com a gama de informações que ele resolvera passar a ela. Não que fosse difícil imaginar que Snape fazia papel de agente duplo, mas se no dia anterior alguém dissesse a Ginny que ela estaria discutindo isso com ele em termos tão abertos, ela diria que a pessoa tomou _firewhisky_ demais.

Ela resolveu testar um pouco mais a repentina boa vontade do professor.

\- O senhor disse "novo quartel-general"… então o Ministério já cercou a casa do Dr… a Mansão Malfoy?

\- Ah, sim. Obviamente eles já sabiam que havia movimentação suspeita lá, mas alguma pressão e muitos galeões estavam mantendo-os convenientemente distantes. Quando Lucius escapou de Azkaban, eles fizeram uma busca, mas por uma "feliz coincidência" não havia ninguém lá nesse dia além de Narcissa e dos empregados, e nenhum sinal da presença dele. Ela disse que ele nunca havia estado lá depois da fuga, nem entrado em contato com ela, e ficou por isso mesmo. Claro que Rufus Scrimgeour suspirou aliviado. Suas férias anuais em lugares exóticos estavam garantidas… Só que agora surgiu um problema que eles não puderam ignorar. - disse Snape, olhando para Ginny, como se convidando-a a completar.

\- O professor Dumbledore.

\- Exatamente. - concluiu ele, com indisfarçável satisfação.

Ginny via agora coisas em Snape que se perguntava como nunca tinha percebido antes. O desprezo que sentia pelo Ministério era semelhante ao de Harry. A admiração a Dumbledore era palpável em suas palavras. O que a fez pensar em como os seres humanos podem ser perfeitos idiotas. Se apegam a determinadas ideias sem ao menos raciocinar sobre elas, mesmo quando não encontram mais base para defendê-las.

\- Professor… como fica a situação da família do Draco agora… digo, dele e da mãe? - perguntou Ginny, subitamente preocupada.

\- Narcissa terá que prestar contas sobre isso, naturalmente. O que será exaustivo e doloroso para ela. Mas ela não é e nunca foi Comensal da Morte. E nunca foi da vontade dela oferecer a casa como quartel-general.

\- Mas quem vai acreditar nela?

\- Isso nós vamos ver. Será um processo longo. Enquanto isso, ela terá que arranjar uma nova casa para ela e Draco. O que não será difícil, uma vez que o dinheiro e os demais bens da família ainda são dela por direito. E arrisco dizer que, até isso se resolver, Draco já terá atingido a maioridade. Portanto não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Algo no tom de voz dele a fez dizer:

\- Eu estou preocupada com _ele._

Snape meramente ergueu as sobrancelhas,

\- Eu nunca disse o contrário.

Pela maneira como o relacionamento entre ela e Draco tinha se desenrolado, o fato dele ter muito dinheiro e ela não nunca tinha sido exatamente uma pauta para os dois. Ainda assim, ela tinha arrepios ao imaginar que alguém pudesse supor que ela estaria interessada na "fortuna Malfoy". Sendo justa, porém, não havia motivos para ela pensar que esse alguém seria Snape.

\- Professor… - disse ela, mudando de assunto – Quais as chances desse episódio sair no Profeta Diário?

Snape fez um barulhinho de desdém.

\- De mínimas a nulas, eu diria. Não é do interesse de nenhuma das poucas pessoas que detêm essa informação que ela seja veiculada, e todas elas são poderosas e/ou influentes o suficiente para intervir na decisão de publicizá-la. Vamos começar por Dumbledore: ele jamais desejaria que a imprensa assediasse incansavelmente um aluno seu como certamente aconteceria se essa história fosse divulgada. Para ele, o anonimato e a discrição são sempre as melhores escolhas. O Ministério, por sua vez, já terá atestado suficiente incompetência por ter deixado passar a Mansão Malfoy como quartel-general do Lord das Trevas. Se o mundo bruxo ficar sabendo que nesse quartel-general o herdeiro de 16 anos dos Malfoy foi torturado daquela forma bárbara, enquanto o Ministério cruzava os braços… Scrimgeour não dura uma semana. E por último mas não menos importante, temos, naturalmente, o próprio Lord das Trevas. Ter o nome Malfoy associado a qualquer forma de oposição a ele é a última coisa que ele quer. Pode criar no imaginário popular duas ideias que ele abomina: uma, a de que pessoas que estavam, ou deveriam estar do lado dele, estão se virando contra ele. Isso o faria parecer mais fraco e vulnerável. Outra – e nesse momento ele abriu um sorriso irônico – é a clássica figura de um mártir de guerra. O corajoso rapaz que desafiou o Lord das Trevas, não hesitando, para isso, em ir contra a própria família. Já imaginou, srta. Weasley? Draco poderia virar um símbolo de resistência.

Ginny tentou segurar uma risada pelo nariz. Snape estava descrevendo um segundo Harry Potter, e sabia disso.

\- É, acho que entendi o que o senhor quis dizer. - disse ela, fazendo um certo esforço para se manter séria. - Mas, num lugar como St. Mungus… fico pensando se não pode acontecer de a história acabar se espalhando e algum desavisado abrir a boca para a imprensa.

\- O desavisado vai procurar um jornalista, que por sua vez pode até ser incapaz de raciocinar e ficar louco pra publicar. Mas o editor não. O editor vai entender o que significa uma história dessas. Ele vai entender que a ambição pelo furo jornalístico perfeito pode significar o recebimento de uma carta informando sobre um substancial corte de orçamento. Ou um comunicado do dono do jornal dispensando-o de seus serviços. Ou chegar do trabalho e encontrar a Marca Negra pairando sobre sua casa.

Ginny ficou absorvendo o impacto das últimas palavras de Snape. Ouviu-as repetidamente em sua cabeça, como um eco. _Ou chegar do trabalho e encontrar a Marca Negra pairando sobre sua casa._ O mais exaustivo no combate a alguém como Voldemort era que, às vezes, contra essa falta de escrúpulos, não havia armas suficientes. Nem mesmo a genialidade de Dumbledore era páreo para algo assim.

Pensar em Dumbledore a fez lembrar-se de algo que ela queria perguntar a Snape:

\- O diretor... não feriu também o Lord das Trevas? - ela tornou a usar esse título porque já havia sido alertada por Harry sobre a reação de Snape se ouvisse o nome de Voldemort vindo da boca de um mero aluno.

\- Ele não se fere como a maioria dos humanos. E creio que a maior preocupação do diretor não era duelar, e sim tirar Draco de lá o mais rápido possível. Ele estava realmente muito mal.

O professor ficou pensativo de repente.

\- Não conheço outra pessoa como Dumbledore. Ele havia pego seu maior inimigo desprevenido e descoberto seu esconderijo. Tinha um Comensal perigoso completamente à sua mercê, derrotado, e havia outros lá, muitos outros. Um chamado, e toda a Ordem chegaria em segundos, e o Ministério, que está ansioso por mostrar algum serviço, certamente também não demoraria. Mas tenho certeza que ele nem ao menos pensou nisso. Não havia outra preocupação em sua mente que não salvar seu aluno. Não conheço outra pessoa como Dumbledore... – ele repetiu, e Ginny ficou sem saber se Snape aprovava ou desaprovava esse comportamento do diretor. Vendo que o professor não dizia mais nada, ela saiu da sala.

* * *

 **\- Lucius, Lucius, você vai continuar com essa cara feia pra mim? Devia guardá-la para Dumbledore, que te deixou com esses braços imprestáveis até sabe-se lá quando.**

 **\- A atitude de Dumbledore eu entendi. Ele estava salvando seu aluno, e garantindo que eu não voltasse à escola tão cedo. Agora a sua... Não era necessário o senhor fazer o que fez. Eu tinha um plano, e estava tudo indo de acordo com o que eu tinha imaginado.**

 **Estranhamente, Voldemort não ficou irritado pelo tom acusatório de Lucius. Na verdade, parecia estar se divertindo.**

 **\- E você pensa que eu não sei? Mas seu filho me afrontou de uma maneira que eu não poderia permitir. Infelizmente, foi necessário.**

 **Apesar do "infelizmente", Voldemort não parecia nem um pouco sentido por ter torturado Draco. Pelo contrário, não conseguia esconder sua satisfação pela memória da noite em que trouxera o garoto ao esconderijo. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Lucius.**

 **\- Não fique tão bravo comigo. Se bem me lembro, pelo menos no início, você estava até provocando o garoto também.**

 **O desaforo que Lucius teve vontade de responder o faria se arrepender por muitos anos. Como se o Lord das Trevas não soubesse que as provocações dele eram encenação! Ele precisou respirar fundo para responder:**

 **\- Provocando, sim. E quando o senhor começou a** _ **Cruciatus**_ **, eu entendi que era mesmo necessário. Achei que seria só um susto. Mas o que o senhor fez... Eu nunca, em todos esses anos, tinha presenciado. E ele é apenas um garoto! Um adolescente! Torturá-lo daquele jeito só porque foi atrevido como todos os adolescentes são!**

 **\- Nossa, mas que defesa mais comovente. Então agora você resolveu que quer compensar a distância emocional de tantos anos sendo um papai protetor? – debochou Voldemort.**

 **Lucius ignorou a provocação e resolveu emendar antes que perdesse a coragem:**

 **\- Tudo o que o senhor conseguiu fazer foi deixá-lo com raiva e menos propenso a tomar seu partido. E fazer Dumbledore protegê-lo** _ **outra vez**_ **! É disso que eu estava falando. Se Draco não tem originalmente a alma guerreira, vocês estão dando uma pra ele! - finalizou, exaltado.**

 **Voldemort olhou para Lucius por alguns instantes. Poderia lembrá-lo que se Draco não quisesse vir, por ele estava tudo bem. Era só matá-lo. Mas a noite da tortura curiosamente o deixara com mais vontade de cooptar o garoto. Além disso, o que Lucius dissera sobre a proteção de Dumbledore o fizera se lembrar de algo que o estava realmente incomodando:**

 **\- O que não consigo absolutamente compreender é como Dumbledore soube. Ainda que, de alguma forma, tenha dado falta de Draco na escola, o que por si só já é pouco provável, pelo pouco tempo que se passou, como ele poderia saber…? - ele terminou, falando mais para si mesmo.**

 **Lucius não confiou em si mesmo para responder, até porque a única coisa que conseguiu sentir quando viu Dumbledore irromper pela masmorra, furioso como nunca antes havia visto o diretor de Hogwarts, foi alívio. Voldemort continuou seu raciocínio particular, sem se incomodar com a falta de resposta:**

 **\- Só posso supor que seja mais algum efeito do feitiço abominável do traidor. O que eleva a urgência de inutilizá-lo, pois de alguma forma conseguiu levar Dumbledore a descobrir o que estava acontecendo e ainda romper as defesas do meu quartel-general. Embora essa última parte pode ser simplesmente Dumbledore sendo indigesto como sempre...**

 **E ele virou-se para Lucius, parecendo só então lembrar-se da presença dele ali:**

 **\- De qualquer forma, me diga, Lucius. Já que você estava tão eloquente em dizer que eu estava fazendo as coisas da forma errada, me ilumine com a sua sabedoria: como eu devo lidar com esse problema?**

 **Não passou despercebido a Lucius que os olhos de Voldemort faiscavam perigosamente, e que ele pisara em terreno perigoso ao criticar tão abertamente as ações do Lord. Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando demonstrar humildade ao responder:**

 **\- Me perdoe, meu Lord, se dei a entender que estava questionando seus métodos. Somente quis ressaltar a inconveniência da interferência de Dumbledore...**

 **\- Me poupe de suas desculpas fajutas. - cortou Voldemort, impaciente – Elas não irão salvá-lo se eu quiser puni-lo por sua impertinência. O que eu preciso agora é de uma solução.**

 **Lucius conteve um estremecimento diante da ameaça. Era hora de ser prático.**

 **-** _ **Converse**_ **com o Draco, meu Lord. - respondeu ele – Convença-o de que ele não será apenas uma** _ **marionete de teatro**_ **, como ele mesmo sempre me diz. Convença-o de que, ao nosso lado, ele será importante.**

 **\- Mas ele será importante... Se ficar do nosso lado e continuar manifestando tantos poderes, pode ser mais importante do que qualquer um de vocês.**

 **\- Não deixe Bellatrix ouvir isso. – disse Lucius, conseguindo dar um leve sorriso, uma nota de orgulho presente em sua voz. – Mas meu Lord... O problema é que Draco não acredita nisso. E depois daquela noite, com certeza ficou mais difícil acreditar.**

 **\- Entendo... Sendo assim, acho que não há o que eu possa fazer. Seu filho pode ser um inimigo em potencial. Você deve ter reparado no quanto ele resistiu à maldição. Foi torturado pelo melhor executor da** _ **Cruciatus**_ **que já existiu no mundo bruxo. Qualquer um no lugar dele teria, no mínimo, enlouquecido, provavelmente até morrido... Mas não... – E as falas seguintes de Voldemort pareceram, mais uma vez, ser mais para si mesmo do que para Lucius: – Ele continua com a mente completamente sã, e o corpo vai se recuperar numa rapidez incrível... Posso sentir isso... Posso sentir uma série de coisas em relação a ele depois daquela noite. Será que consegui...?**

 **Desviou-se dessa linha de pensamento e voltou-se novamente para Lucius:**

– **Enfim, admirável. Porém, perigoso. Um obstáculo. E você sabe o que eu faço com os obstáculos que surgem em meu caminho...**

 **\- Não! – a nota de orgulho na voz de Lucius transformada em nota de pânico. – Não, meu Lord, dê uma chance a ele! Dê uma chance a Draco de ficar do nosso lado! Chame-o aqui para conversar, faça a ele uma boa proposta! Basta para ele que sua autonomia possa ser mantida... Que ele saiba onde está pisando, que ninguém esteja decidindo as coisas por ele!**

 **\- Nada muda o fato de que o Lord sou eu, Lucius. Temo que** _ **autonomia demais**_ **possa fazer Draco se esquecer disso.**

 **\- As ambições de Draco são diferentes das suas, meu senhor. Ele não quer ser o senhor do mundo. Ele apenas não quer ser uma marionete. Convença-o de que ele sempre saberá o que está acontecendo, que quando tiver uma tarefa para ele, ele vai saber por quê a está cumprindo... E dê a ele tarefas, meu senhor, não ordens. Ele não gosta de ordens. Convença-o de que ele será mais que um serviçal. Trate-o com a importância que ele merece, meu Lord.**

 **No seu desespero, Lucius nem percebeu que estaria pedindo o impossível em uma circunstância comum. Que Voldemort poderia ficar tão irritado com essa sugestão absurda que simplesmente decidiria matar Draco imediatamente. Mas o Lord pareceu ponderar.**

 **\- E se, mesmo assim, ele não quiser ficar do nosso lado?**

 **\- Ele vai ficar, meu Lord.**

 **\- Deixe eu entender melhor… Você se responsabiliza, Lucius?**

 **\- Sim, meu Lord.**

 **O tom dele era firme.**

 **\- Quer dizer que se ele não ficar...**

 **\- O responsável serei eu, meu Lord.**

 **Os olhos de cobra de Voldemort brilharam, como sempre acontecia quando ele antecedia algum tipo de crueldade em seus pensamentos.**

 **\- Está certo, ardiloso amigo. Mas isso exige um termo de responsabilidade, entende...**

 **A segurança de Lucius vacilou. Sabia o que significavam as palavras do Lord. Mas concordou.**

 **\- Sim, meu Lord.**

 **\- Como sou bondoso, para selar o termo serão apenas dez minutos. Bem menos do que seu filho teve que suportar, aliás. Aguente por dez minutos sem suplicar que eu pare, e eu saberei o quão firme e verdadeira foi a sua decisão. Assim, o pacto estará feito, e como um bom pai, você se torna responsável por seu filho. E eu estou realmente espalhando bondade hoje, quase um Dumbledore, porque a pena para a quebra do termo não será sua morte. Ainda vou decidir qual é. Estamos entendidos?**

 **Lucius hesitou por um momento. Tinha certeza que o Lord conseguiria pensar em algo pior que a morte se fosse o caso. Mas suspirou e respondeu, parecendo resignado.**

 **\- Sim, meu Lord.**

 **Voldemort ergueu a varinha com visível prazer.**

 **-** _ **Crucio.**_

 **Os gritos de Lucius encheram a sala. Gritos desesperados, agonizantes. Mas nenhuma súplica, nenhum pedido para que parasse. E de fato o Lord não pararia. Dez minutos, ele dissera. E por dez minutos Voldemort torturou Lucius, até que o pacto pudesse ser selado.**

 **\- Muito bem, Lucius! – ele disse, ao fim dos dez minutos – Aguentou muito bem. Confesso que não esperava que sua consideração pelo seu filho fosse assim tão grande. Você sempre foi um covarde. Mas agora, até conseguiu me comover. – disse o Lord, sem parecer nem um pouco comovido. Ergueu a varinha novamente e uma fumaça negra saiu dela, envolveu Lucius, e depois tornou a entrar na varinha – O pacto está selado. Você agora é responsável pela escolha de seu filho. Se ele recusar, a punição cairá sobre você.**

 **Lucius estava no chão, sem conseguir respirar direito. Por Slytherin, ele havia se esquecido como a dor era insuportável! Cada osso do seu corpo parecia em chamas. Mas um único pensamento superou a dor. Por hora, Draco estava salvo...**

* * *

 **N/A: Então? Quem acha que o Lucius se redimiu um pouquinho da cagada do capítulo anterior levanta a mão! o/**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Nos vemos no próximo, onde prometo que Draco e Ginny voltam a se encontrar!**

 **KmileM,** muito obrigada pelo comentário, sua linda. Lucius e Narcissa vão aparecer mais a partir de agora, você vai ver. Eles tentarão com afinco trazer o Draco pro lado deles. E que bom que gostou dos efeitos da tortura, eu também sempre me incomodei com a falta deles, fazia a Cruciatus pareer meio fraca e inofensiva. E sim, você é quem mais me ajuda na motivação hoje. Tô até rendendo bem na escrita esses dias. Beijo grande!

 **Beijos a todas e todos e até o próximo capítulo!**

 **Bella**


	23. St Mungus

**Capítulo 23 – St. Mungus**

 _ **Lucius estava no chão, sem conseguir respirar direito. Por Slytherin, ele havia se esquecido como a dor era insuportável! Cada osso do seu corpo parecia em chamas. Mas um único pensamento superou a dor. Por hora, Draco estava salvo...**_

Draco abriu os olhos assustado. Olhou em volta, esperando ver a sala pouco iluminada e desconhecida onde acabara de ver seu pai ser torturado. Mas viu apenas paredes brancas. **Onde estou? O que significa isso?** Ele se lembrou do diálogo entre o pai e Voldemort... E da tortura do pai. Por Salazar, fora tão real! Draco podia ter certeza de que acontecera realmente. Por mais absurdo que parecesse. Mas não... O mesmo pai que o levara para Voldemort torturá-lo, agora estava _se_ deixando torturar e se arriscando daquela maneira por ele...? Não, certamente não! Era um mero sonho, um sonho sem sentido, definitivamente.

Mas... Fora tão real...

Ele resolveu se concentrar em pensamentos práticos. Analisando rapidamente sua situação, deduziu que estava em St. Mungus. Afinal, podia ter sonhado agora, mas a tortura que recebera, num lugar dolorosamente conhecido (a masmorra de sua casa), essa ele tinha _certeza_ que fora real. Mas há quanto tempo estava ali? Quantos dias teriam se passado desde que fora torturado por Voldemort? **Aliás** , pensou sobressaltado, **tomara que tenham se passado somente dias mesmo.**

Tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa do sonho que acabara de ter para obter alguma pista... Mas, como acontece normalmente com os sonhos, as lembranças começavam a desparecer aos poucos, só restando uma ideia geral. Além disso, achava que era melhor esquecer mesmo. Por mais real que parecesse, muito provavelmente era só um sonho, e ele detestaria fazer papel de imbecil o suficiente para torná-lo referência de realidade.

Certo, _realidade_. A realidade era que estava em St. Mungus e acordava agora pela primeira vez desde que fora torturado. Mas não sabia por quanto tempo permanecera inconsciente, nem quando poderia ir embora, nem onde estavam suas coisas, nem o que...

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pela entrada de uma mulher jovem que ele supôs, pelas roupas, ser uma medibruxa.

Ela se aproximou e se sentou perto dele devagar, como que para não assustá-lo. Provavelmente esse era o procedimento padrão para vítimas de incidentes graves como o dele.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Como se sente? - ela perguntou numa voz baixa e tranquilizadora.

\- Eu... - ele limpou a garganta, percebendo o quão rouca sua voz em desuso soara – Estou morrendo de sede.

Foi o que ele conseguiu falar, embora tivesse mil perguntas na cabeça. Assim que abrira a boca, percebera o quanto sua garganta estava seca e ele estava sedento.

\- É claro que sim. - respondeu a medibruxa, com um sorriso tão tranquilizador quanto a voz – Você está magicamente hidratado, é claro, mas sua mente sabe que não bebe água há muito tempo, e a mente muitas vezes consegue ser mais poderosa que qualquer magia. Eu vou te dar um copo d'água em breve, mas antes pode me responder algumas perguntas?

\- Eu esperava que você me respondesse.

\- Sim, imagino que sim. Mas há um procedimento aqui que preciso seguir. Você sabe onde está?

\- Ahn… St. Mungus, imagino?

Ela assentiu, satisfeita.

\- Pode me dizer o seu nome completo?

 **Ah, pronto.**

 **-** Draco Lucius Malfoy. - dizer o nome do pai trouxe o sonho novamente à sua mente, o que irritou Draco.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- Dezesseis. - respondeu, a impaciência crescente.

\- Sabe em que ano estamos?

\- 1997, agora será que você poderia…

\- Quantos dedos estou mostrando?

Draco a essa altura já estava se segurando para não gritar com a medibruxa. O fato dela não ter contestado o 1997 já era um bom sinal, pelo menos ele não era um daqueles casos de coma por décadas, mas havia tanto que ele ainda queria saber!

\- Sr. Malfoy? Quantos dedos?

\- Quatro. - respondeu ele, quase entre dentes.

\- Ok. Qual o feitiço utilizado para desarm…

\- Mas que droga, _e_ _xpelliarmus_!

E a varinha saiu voando do bolso da medibruxa na direção de Draco, que a pegou por puro reflexo, assustado.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se seguiu, com a mulher lançando um olhar indecifrável para Draco.

\- Eu… me desculpe… eu às vezes… - ele disse, estendendo a varinha de volta para ela.

Mas, quando ela falou, foi no mesmo tom tranquilizador, enquanto embolsava a varinha:

\- Não tem problema. Há quanto tempo você faz mágica sem varinha?

Então era algo comum? Draco não sabia se ficava alarmado ou aliviado.

\- Ahn… não muito.

\- É impressionante. Na sua idade… mas devo alertar que, uma vez que você sabe que faz isso, não devia sair gritando os nomes de feitiços desse jeito.

Draco não achou necessário dizer que não sabia que fazia isso. Poderia fazer a medibruxa achar que ele estava pior do que realmente estava.

\- É, eu sei… Foi só… Você sabe, eu acabei de acordar. Ainda estou me situando. Normalmente eu tomo muito cuidado com isso.

\- Claro, eu entendo. Acho que já está na hora de você beber o seu copo d´água.

A medibruxa conjurou um copo de água e o passou para Draco, que começou a bebê-lo como se não houvesse amanhã.

\- Devagar, Sr. Malfoy! - ela censurou – Você vai ter um enjoo horrível se continuar nesse ritmo.

 **É claro que você sabia disso, Draco Malfoy, e está se comportando como um idiota.** Ele passou a beber o conteúdo do copo em pequenos goles, e a medibruxa aproveitou para continuar falando:

\- Me desculpe, Draco, estou aqui te fazendo milhares de perguntas e até agora não me apresentei. Eu sou a doutora Jessica Scofield. Acho que está tudo bem se eu te chamar de Draco?

Ele assentiu, ainda bebendo água devagar.

\- Certo. Agora que o protocolo do hospital já foi cumprido, acho que está na hora de tirar as suas dúvidas. Não sei exatamente do que você se lembra, pois é muito comum as lembranças desaparecerem e os fatos se confundirem quando alguém fica inconsciente...

\- Há quanto tempo estou inconsciente? - ele interrompeu, ansioso.

\- Calma. Não faz nem uma semana, não precisa ficar afobado. - ela respondeu, tranquilizando-o novamente. Mas sua expressão ficou mais séria quando continuou a falar – Você chegou aqui muito ferido, Draco. Tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu com você?

Ele hesitou. Sabia, sim, exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Mas o quanto essa medibruxa sabia?

\- Eu... Não sei se me lembro de tudo.

E então foi ela quem hesitou:

\- Você sofreu os efeitos de uma maldição... muito poderosa.

Ah, então isso ela sabia.

\- Sim, eu sei. Disso eu me lembro bastante bem. - ele disse, em voz baixa.

\- Draco, eu não sei por quanto tempo você teve que suportar isso, mas estou realmente feliz e surpresa em vê-lo bem e conversando. Você chegou aqui num estado lamentável, gravemente ferido, sangrando e delirando. Imagino que só não estava pior por causa da poção que o professor Dumbledore te deu antes de trazê-lo.

Dumbledore! Agora Draco estava tendo mais flashes da noite na masmorra de sua casa. Voldemort o torturava, os pais gritavam (os pais? Ou só a mãe? O pai era parte do delírio?), e de repente alguém veio e o salvou. Ele sentiu suas faces esquentarem ao se lembrar que na hora achou que fosse Deus.

\- Agora – continuava a medibruxa -, pode me dizer o que mais está sentindo? Vertigens? Tontura? Alguma dor?

\- Só... com fome, eu acho. - Draco estava grato à Dra. Scofield pela preocupação e tudo o mais, mas começou a desejar que ela parasse de se comportar como se ele fosse ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

Ela parecia genuinamente espantada.

\- Eu gostaria que todos os meus pacientes de _Cruciatus_ se recuperassem assim... - disse, pasma. - Mas tudo bem, eu vou pedir pra vir o seu almoço. – ela consultou o relógio e sorriu – Ou seria jantar? De qualquer forma, há algo mais que eu possa fazer para você se sentir confortável?

Havia sim, mas Draco imaginou que não fosse algo que a Dra. Scofield poderia de fato providenciar. Ainda assim...

\- Eu gostaria de saber... Alguém... Não sei, talvez minha mãe, esteve aqui, ou perguntou por mim?

Na verdade não era só sobre a mãe que ele queria perguntar, mas não achou seguro dizer mais que isso. A medibruxa sorriu novamente, parecendo achar graça em alguma coisa que Draco não entendeu:

\- Sua mãe quase não saiu daqui, Draco. Mas justo agora ela foi comprar algo pra comer, se não me engano.

Draco começava a se irritar novamente. Se era disso que ela estava rindo, ele não achava graça nenhuma. Mas a Dra. Scofield não tinha acabado:

\- Mas se estiver se sentindo realmente bem, você tem outra visita. Uma jovem que veio hoje, pela primeira vez, parecendo muito aflita em saber notícias suas, e veja só! Você escolheu justamente esse momento pra acordar!

O coração dele disparou. Não tinha como ser outra pessoa.

\- Eu... Estou bem para receber visitas sim, obrigado. - disse, tentando não parecer muito ridiculamente ansioso.

\- Está certo. Vou pedir pra ela entrar, então. E mandar trazer sua refeição também. Qualquer coisa que você sentir, por favor use aquele botãozinho ali para me chamar. Ele está com um feitiço Proteus adaptado e faz soar um aviso diretamente no meu relógio. Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Com alguns dias de atraso, mas… Feliz Natal! - ela disse, sorrindo.

Mas Draco estava se lixando para o Natal. A única coisa que sentia no momento era uma ansiedade quase infantil e só queria que a medibruxa saísse logo para que ele pudesse ver...

E tão logo a Dra. Scofield deixou o quarto ela entrou, contendo nos olhos um misto de aflição e avidez idêntica à dele. Ele ficou tão feliz por vê-la que por um momento esqueceu a fome, esqueceu por que estava ali, o que tinha acontecido com ele e as possíveis consequências... Apenas sorriu e abriu os braços para recebê-la.

Foi o suficiente para toda a tensão abandonar rapidamente o rosto de Ginny.

\- Draco! Eu não acredito, você está acordado! - ela exclamou, radiante, enquanto corria para os braços abertos dele.

Ele riu também:

\- Eu não poderia desperdiçar sua visita de tão longe, poderia? - disse, as palavras meio abafadas por estar com o rosto praticamente enterrado no cabelo dela.

Por um tempo, eles não fizeram outra coisa senão rirem, se beijarem e se abraçarem, a saudade e o alívio mútuos e evidentes.

Para Draco, era como se o mundo finalmente estivesse voltando ao normal. Ginevra era realidade, a realidade da qual ele se sentia desconectado desde que acordara de um sonho estranho para se ver em um ambiente estranho com lembranças cada vez mais dolorosas. Ela fazia desaparecer o desconforto, os anseios, os medos, as preocupações... Não interessava que fosse passageiro, que os problemas fossem voltar. Ela estava ali, nos braços dele, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Para Ginny, era algo mais do que isso. Ela _vira_ a cena que acontecera menos de uma semana antes. Vira o quão ferido Draco tinha ficado, e Dumbledore a alertara de que era imprevisível o momento em que ele acordaria, que poderia demorar muito tempo, e a prevenira também que, mesmo quando acordasse, ele poderia estar diferente, poderia não se lembrar de uma série de coisas.

Ele não quis dar maiores explicações sobre isso, então Ginny ficou imaginando o pior cenário possível, é claro. Chegou a temer que ele talvez não se lembrasse dela, ou do que sentia por ela e de tudo que viveram juntos até ali. Mas aquele Draco era exatamente o mesmo que ela se lembrava! Com exceção de um pequeno aumento na palidez habitual, ele não estava diferente em nada. Ela fora abraçá-lo um pouco contida, imaginando que talvez ele estivesse fraco, mas ele a envolvera nos braços com tanta força que Ginny percebeu imediatamente que não precisava se conter. A própria frase que ele dissera, "não poderia desperdiçar sua visita de tão longe", mostrava que ele estava perfeitamente consciente de onde estava, assim como de onde ela deveria estar, e que tivera que percorrer uma certa distância para vê-lo.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, num certo êxtase, sem dizer nada, por tempo suficiente para ele erguer as sobrancelhas do modo torto usual e perguntar:

\- Eu por acaso fiquei mais bonito nesses dias no hospital?

Mas Ginny estava maravilhada demais com o que estava vendo para entrar no jogo de humor sarcástico habitual do namorado:

\- É só que... Você está bem! Digo, _realmente_ bem! Eu não consigo acreditar no quão bem você parece!

Ela repetiu tantas vezes isso que incomodou Draco:

\- Eu gostaria de saber por que todo mundo fica reagindo assim ao me ver.

\- Todo mundo? - Ginny perguntou intrigada – Quantas visitas você já recebeu?

Uma enfermeira entrou com a refeição de Draco antes que ele pudesse responder. Foi aí que ele tornou a se lembrar do quanto estava faminto.

\- Oi, Draco! Feliz Natal pra você! A Dra. Scofield acabou de nos contar que você acordou! Nem imagina o quanto ficamos felizes em saber!

Draco não respondeu, um pouco surpreso com a efusividade da enfermeira e vagamente curioso para saber quem eram "nós". Quantas pessoas naquele hospital sabiam do caso dele? Ela continuou falando, enquanto dispunha a bandeja de uma forma confortável para Draco comer.

\- Eu sei que a comida aqui não é do nível de Hogwarts, mas tomara que você goste, querido. Jessica nos disse que você estava faminto e eu vim o mais rápido que pude.

Draco se perguntou vagamente se a mulher sabia com quem estava falando, e, caso soubesse, se sugeriria que a comida de Hogwarts era a melhor referência que ele tinha. Mas se em outras épocas isso o irritaria, agora ele não sentia nada além de alívio por ela tratá-lo apenas como um aluno como outro qualquer, e não como o filho rico de um Comensal da Morte fugitivo. Aliás, agora que pensara nisso, a Dra. Scofield, que sabia perfeitamente quem ele era, não manifestara qualquer reação a esse respeito. Ele não poderia se sentir mais grato.

\- O cheiro é bom. Tenho certeza que está ótimo. - foi o que ele conseguiu responder.

Ela sorriu como se tivesse recebido o maior elogio do mundo e saiu, deixando Draco e Ginny sozinhos de novo.

\- Então, – ele continuou a conversa, com a maior dignidade que conseguiu reunir falando entre uma garfada e outra – quanto a visitas, eu estava falando mesmo da medibruxa, a Dra. Scofield. Como você deve ter percebido pela fala dessa senhora simpática que trouxe a minha refeição, eu acabei de acordar.

\- Pois é, e essa Dra. Scofield não comentou nada! Eu nem sabia que você estava acordado, na verdade. Agora eu entendi a carinha marota que ela fez quando disse que eu podia entrar.

\- Você foi apenas a segunda pessoa que eu vi depois dela, e ela também ficava me olhando com essa cara de quem viu um fantasma.

\- Draco... - Ginny hesitou, incerta do que dizer – Você se lembra do que aconteceu com você?

\- Ela também perguntou isso. Sim, eu lembro.

\- De tudo?

\- Não é uma lembrança exatamente feliz, e exatamente por isso bem difícil de esquecer.

\- Eu estou falando isso porque... porque eu vi.

Ele olhou para ela sem entender.

\- Você viu... o quê?

\- Tudo. Com clareza de detalhes. Desde que Voldemortcomeçou a usar a maldição contra você, até o momento em que Dumbledore chegou para te salvar.

\- _Como_ assim _?_

 _-_ O feitiço que nós fizemos, Draco. É assim que ele funciona.

Draco de fato tinha se esquecido do feitiço, mas, ainda assim, alguma coisa não combinava:

\- Mas eu achei… ele deveria _avisar_ a um de nós se o outro estivesse em perigo! E proporcionar uma maneira de tomar alguma providência, claro, senão não adiantaria nada. Mostrar o que está acontecendo, mostrar onde… Estou me lembrando aqui, aquele episódio do colar amaldiçoado… você viu, não viu?

\- Vi. Mas não com essa clareza toda. Eu vi uns _flashes_ na minha cabeça. Você estava no seu Salão Comunal, ia abrir um pacote, e eu sabia que você não devia abrir, que alguma coisa horrível aconteceria se você abrisse. Eu fiquei desesperada, tentei correr pra lá pra te avisar, e de repente a sensação de perigo passou. Eu não vi como. Eu não vi que foi o Dobby que chegou. Só… passou. Foi aí que eu comecei a escutar toda a confusão no corredor, cheguei lá e vi a Katie no chão, e todo mundo acusando você.

\- Então. _Isso_ coincide com o que eu li sobre o feitiço. Mas ver o que aconteceu comigo com clareza de detalhes já está em outro patamar.

\- É. E não foi só isso. Eu não só vi. Eu também _senti_. - ela estremeceu.

\- O quê? - agora ele estava horrorizado – Não! Você não pode estar querendo me dizer que sentiu a dor...

\- Não! Não chegou a esse ponto. Eu estava dormindo, e então acordei de repente com uma dor terrível no peito, e a cena começou a aparecer na minha cabeça... Eu sabia que estava na minha cama, mas eu não estava sonhando. Eu vi Voldemort com a varinha apontada pra você, vi você gritar… Foi horrível. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca, eu pensei que ele fosse matar você. E aí eu meio que... enlouqueci. Não conseguia parar de gritar. Acho que acordei a Grifinória inteira. - ela acrescentou, com um riso sem graça.

\- Nossa, eu não sabia. - murmurou ele. - Não tinha ideia que poderia funcionar assim.

\- E então, quando eu já nem sabia mais quem eu era, o que era realidade ou coisa da minha cabeça, Dumbledore chegou. Acho que foi a Hermione quem foi buscá-lo, pois eu me lembro de ter falado com ela. E ele disse para eu olhar pra ele, e assim ele poderia saber aonde você estava... E eu olhei, e ele fez um feitiço que não tenho ideia de qual foi, mas com certeza funcionou, porque ele saiu praticamente voando do meu quarto. E algum tempo depois tudo acabou. A dor passou, a visão se apagou, e eu soube... que você estava bem.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre as palavras de Ginevra. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi incômodo. A forma como ela relatou ter visto o que aconteceu com ele fazia-o se lembrar da sensação que teve com o sonho do qual acabara de acordar. Claro, havia uma diferença clara: ela estava consciente de estar acordada na própria cama, enquanto ele tinha a sensação de estar na sala com o pai e Voldemort, e de repente estava na cama do hospital. Mas de resto, a clareza da cena, a sensação de ela estar realmente acontecendo...

Não. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Seu cérebro deu uma guinada e foi se concentrar em outro tópico: ele até então não tinha tido tempo para se perguntar como raios Dumbledore conseguira saber o que estava acontecendo e onde ele estava para chegar lá e salvá-lo. Mas essa era uma dúvida que certamente surgiria se Ginevra não tivesse dado a resposta antes: _ela_ possibilitara que ele fosse salvo. Se ela não tivesse visto a cena toda, será que Dumbledore teria ideia de que havia algo acontecendo? Talvez no dia seguinte, se notasse o sumiço de Draco, mas certamente não na mesma hora. E ainda que Voldemort não o matasse naquela noite, quanto tempo levaria até ele ser encontrado, se é que seria?

E era engraçado o quão confortável Draco se sentia sabendo disso. Ele nunca gostara de depender de ninguém pra nada, e a ideia de dever seu resgate, talvez até sua vida, a outra pessoa, o horrorizaria em qualquer outra situação... se não fosse Ginevra. Porque com ela tudo parecia extremamente natural. Ela proporcionara tantas mudanças positivas na vida dele que se tornara uma parte fundamental dela, já gerando uma dívida para ele simplesmente por estar ali. Só o que havia acontecido agora era que essa dívida tinha aumentado um pouquinho mais.

\- Bom, agora é minha vez de perguntar: eu fiquei mais bonita pelo tempo que a gente passou sem se ver? - Ginny perguntou, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Só então Draco se tocou que devia estar olhando para ela com cara de bobo enquanto refletia. E novamente não se incomodou.

\- É só que... Então quem me salvou foi você.

Ela ficou estranhamente tímida ao ouvir isso:

\- Draco... Eu não teria condições de fazer nada se não fosse Dumbledore. Eu só sabia gritar e chorar. Não conseguia pensar. Me sinto uma idiota por isso agora. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu não conseguia respirar direito, nem falar, nem andar. Eu me arrastava no chão, eu queria te ajudar, mas não conseguia...

\- Quer parar com essa síndrome de Potter? - ele interrompeu, um pouco irritado – Você não tinha ideia de que isso poderia acontecer. É acordada no meio da noite com uma visão de pesadelo recheada com dores no peito, acabou de me dizer que não conseguia andar, falar, respirar, e queria ter feito o quê?

E antes que ela pudesse continuar com a ladainha de automartírio, ele emendou com uma pergunta:

\- O que eu não entendi é como Dumbledore sabia o que fazer. Quero dizer, você entendeu que estava tendo aquela visão por causa do feitiço, mas e ele, como entendeu tão rápido, se você não conseguia nem falar pra explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo?

\- Draco, nós é que somos ingênuos por acharmos que conseguimos esconder alguma coisa do Dumbledore. Ele já sabia do feitiço há muito tempo. Disse que deixa vestígios.

\- Mas eu limpei...

\- Não é desse tipo de vestígio que ele estava falando. Vestígio de magia, que não pode ser escondido mesmo que todas as evidências físicas sejam recolhidas.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas:

\- Eu sei que agora foi útil e tudo o mais, mas se ele já sabia antes, como não disse nada nem censurou a gente?

\- Ele não pareceu achar que era um problema. - disse Ginny, dando de ombros.

Draco ficou em silêncio outra vez. Era hora de admitir que estava gostando cada vez mais de Dumbledore.

\- Problemas estou tendo eu pra fazer algumas pessoas entenderem que o que aconteceu não é da conta delas. – disse ela, mudando subitamente de assunto, irritação tomando conta de sua voz.

\- Deixe eu adivinhar. Potter?

\- E meu irmão. E as meninas do meu dormitório. Que droga, se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido não gritar…

\- Ah, começou.

\- Não, porque se você for pensar bem, é uma coisa bizarra mesmo, né? Imagina uma garota berrando tão alto no meio da madrugada que acordou meia casa. Você não ia ficar curioso?

\- Não. Ia ficar irritado se ela tivesse _me_ acordado.

Ginny meramente estreitou os olhos para ele e fez uma careta.

\- Bem, - continuou ela, mais séria – mas nem todo mundo que veio me procurar se enquadra nesse perfil de curiosos inconvenientes.

\- Blaise? - adivinhou ele novamente, também sério.

\- É. Aparentemente ele tentou apertar a Hermione mas ela não disse muita coisa pra ele, até porque ela não sabe muita coisa. Inclusive estou até estranhando ela não ser uma dessas pessoas que veio me perguntar… mas enfim, isso não importa agora. Ele estava bem aflito.

\- O que você disse pra ele?

\- Quase tudo, exceto a parte de eu ter visto o que aconteceu por meio da corrente.

\- Mas não é essa a parte que mais está te dando dor de cabeça? Como você justificou pra ele o fato de saber o que tinha acontecido comigo?

\- A Hermione não ter dito praticamente nada pra ele me ajudou muito nisso. Se ela tivesse dito que eu acordei gritando, por exemplo, seria mais difícil. Mas como ela só contou que eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, eu disse que a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar no meio da noite e você não apareceu. E que tem um meio que a gente utiliza pra se comunicar, que eu tentei acionar, e você não respondeu. Como eu fiz parecer que eram essas coisas secretas de namorados, ele não perguntou que meio era esse nem nada. Então, quando eu não conseguia contato com você de jeito nenhum, eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada, e fui direto procurar o professor Dumbledore. Sobre como ele conseguiu saber onde você estava e te salvar, bem, eu pude fingir que também não sabia. Mas que achava que ele tinha tido ajuda do professor Snape.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

\- Colocando um crédito na conta do velho Snape, Ginevra? Por essa eu não esperava.

\- Ele fez por merecer. - disse Ginny, com um sorrisinho de quem sabia que Draco não entenderia o que ela queria dizer.

\- Bom. - disse ele, sem saber o que mais responder – E você conseguiu deixar o Blaise tranquilo? Ele às vezes leva tão a sério essa história de ser o meu único amigo que fica meio protetor demais...

\- Acho que "tranquilo" é pedir muito pra alguém que acabou de saber que o melhor amigo está hospitalizado depois de ter sido torturado pelo Voldemort. Mas acho que eu consegui convencê-lo de que a situação estava sob controle, pelo menos. Eu até perguntei se ele queria vir hoje, mas ele pareceu achar que iria atrapalhar alguma coisa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, para depois falarem ao mesmo tempo:

\- Não que eu não possa dar notícias suas a ele...

\- É, eu posso encontrá-lo em Hogwarts…

Eles riram, mas Draco logo ficou sério novamente. Havia elementos na história que ele não tinha compreendido totalmente.

\- Eu só não entendi como foi que meu pai conseguiu entrar lá. Dumbledore não devia ter tomado medidas para…

\- Ele é um animago, Draco.

\- O quê? - fez ele, genuinamente espantado. - Como assim? Desde quando?

\- Isso nós não sabemos. Dumbledore deduziu e o professor Snape confirmou… mas só depois que tudo já tinha acontecido. Uma coruja. Fácil de voar por Hogwarts sem despertar suspeitas.

\- Eu nunca teria imaginado... - disse Draco, ainda surpreso – Quando eu estava no Salão Comunal, achei mesmo que tinha ouvido um som qualquer, mas não dei muita importância. Agora sei que deviam ser asas de coruja… De qualquer forma, mesmo quando ele apareceu na minha frente e disse olá, eu não fiz nada. Não tentei me proteger, não imaginei o que ele ia fazer.

\- Ele fez isso mesmo ou é modo de falar? Disse olá?

\- Disse exatamente isso. "Olá, filho". E eu fiquei olhando pra ele sem dizer nada, sem entender como ele tinha chegado ali, e quando ele ergueu a varinha, já era tarde demais. Acordei já na masmorra da minha casa. Que eu não tinha dúvidas que meu pai ofereceria a mansão como quartel-general pro Voldemort quando fosse necessário, aliás. É uma casa bem... preparada, sabe?

\- Eu não entendo… - interrompeu Ginny, com uma expressão que mesclava arrependimento e aflição - Por que eu não acordei?

\- Como assim?

\- A corrente deve ter tentado me avisar do perigo desde o momento que seu pai apareceu em Hogwarts. Por que eu não acordei?

Draco, mais uma vez, se impacientou:

\- Pare de procurar uma forma de levar a culpa pelo que aconteceu comigo, Ginevra. Você possibilitou ao Dumbledore ir me salvar, então…

\- Eu podia ter _evitado_ o que aconteceu! Sabe-se lá quanto tempo você passou desacordado naquela masmorra, e esse tempo todo eu estava dormindo e eu podia ter…

\- Exatamente, você estava _dormindo_! Como você podia ter feito alguma coisa dormindo?

\- Eu devia ter acordado! - explodiu ela - Esse feitiço supostamente era pra gente poder fazer alguma coisa, e não ficar dormindo enquanto o outro é sequestrado pelo próprio pai!

\- Esse feitiço, pra começo de conversa, era pra _eu_ te proteger, e não o contrário. E eu não li nada sobre o que acontece quando a pessoa está dormindo. - e quando ela fez menção de interrompê-lo mais uma vez, ele levantou a mão para impedi-la, cansado - Ginevra, isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Já acabou, já aconteceu. Eu estou aqui agora. E eu estou bem.

Ginny mordeu o lábio para não dizer mais nada. Não estava absolutamente convencida. Percebendo a hesitação dela, Draco aproveitou para continuar falando e ver se conseguia desviar a atenção da namorada da culpa sem sentido que ela resolvera atribuir a si mesma:

\- Mas enfim, eu estava muito irritado quando acordei, muito mesmo. Por não ter me preparado, por não ter nem pensado em tentar me defender do meu pai. Por imaginar…. - ele hesitou. Havia coisas que preferia não dividir nem com Ginevra. Mudou o rumo da frase: - Imagino que nem ele deve ter achado que seria tão fácil me levar pra lá. E ele começou a me provocar, eu provoquei de volta e ficamos nesse joguinho até que Voldemort apareceu. E começou a provocar também, eu queria me controlar, mas espatifava os candelabros sem querer na minha raiva, e aí mais eles debochavam... Aí acho que _talvez_ eu tenha passado dos limites. - disse ele, com um olhar que dizia a Ginny que ela não ia gostar do que viria em seguida.

\- Você. Espatifava. Candelabros. - disse ela, empacando nessa parte.

\- É.

\- Aqueles, tipo, de ferro.

\- _É,_ Ginevra!

Ela ficou olhando pra ele, aparentemente sem saber o que responder.

\- Não é como se eu quisesse fazer isso, ok? Simplesmente acontecia!

Ginny respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu de novo para tomar coragem de perguntar:

\- Certo. Sobre _talvez_ ter passado dos limites. O que você fez?

\- Eu estava furioso e queria fazer os dois pararem de debochar da minha cara... Aí disse pro Voldemort que ele não passava de um tirano como muitos trouxas de que eu já tinha ouvido falar, e que ele ia cair como todos eles. - completou Draco, esperando o impacto das palavras.

\- Você _o quê_? Draco, você... Eu _não_ acredito! - Ginny disse, tentando parecer furiosa e repreendê-lo, mas não conseguindo conter o assomo de orgulho e prazer que teve ao ouvir o que Draco tinha dito para Voldemort.

\- É, eu sei que foi estúpido. Eu não sou Potter nem nada pra sair confrontando gente mais forte do que eu estando em desvantagem, mas na hora eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. E foi aí que começou... E eu me arrependi imediatamente do que eu tinha dito. Eu nunca, nunca tinha passado por nada nem parecido com isso antes. Eu achei que fosse morrer. Eu queria morrer, na verdade. - ele completou, num tom de voz cada vez mais baixo.

\- Draco... Eu não sei quanto tempo exatamente isso durou. Mas pra mim pareceu uma eternidade. E eu sei o efeito que a _Cruciatus_ causa nas pessoas. Já ouvi falar que dependendo da força que é colocada, do ódio e da perícia do executor com a maldição, em cerca de minutos pode acontecer... Enfim, de elas realmente enlouquecerem, sabe... - ela engoliu em seco - Tem uma ala aqui no St. Mungus para danos causados por magia, e ela está cheia de vítimas do passado de Voldemort e seus Comensais. Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Porque meu pai já contou histórias horríveis sobre o que aconteceu com pessoas torturadas pelo próprio Voldemort... Mesmo Dumbledore dizendo que a sua mente tinha resistido muito bem, eu estava com medo do que eu ia encontrar quando te visse aqui.

Draco se lembrou que na fatídica noite ele também tivera sérias dúvidas de como ainda estava vivo, lúcido e consciente. Sabia que no início resistira por orgulho, querendo provar ao pai que ele estava errado... Mas veio a sua mente com repentina clareza que, num momento crucial entre a sanidade e a loucura, outra coisa tinha sido responsável por uma leva adicional de força que ele, em circunstâncias diferentes, não teria.

\- Você sabe... Essa parte pode ter sido um pouquinho culpa sua também. - ele disse, com um meio sorriso, já prevendo que Ginny não fosse entender o significado das palavras.

\- Culpa minha... o quê? - disse ela, confusa.

\- De eu ter aguentado tanto. Teve uma hora em que tudo ficou tão insuportável que eu estava decidido a fazer o que ele estava me pedindo, o que quer que fosse. Foi quando eu encontrei a corrente no meu pescoço... E aí apareceu uma força que não existia, que não estava lá antes. E não estou falando uma coisa poética e piegas, estou falando literalmente. Parecia que eu tinha tomado uma poção revigorante. Foi... inacreditável.

Ginny não sabia dizer o que era maior: a surpresa de ouvir Draco dizendo algo assim ou a felicidade que fazia subir um rubor pelo pescoço e face dela ao perceber-se de alguma forma responsável pela resistência extraordinária que ele tinha demonstrado na noite em que foi torturado. E ele ainda não tinha terminado:

\- Isso significa que você acabou me salvando duas vezes naquela noite. Então eu só... Obrigado, amor.

Ao ouvir isso, ela sentiu uma queimação subindo por seu rosto (já familiar devido ao seu estado emocional nos últimos dias), ameaçando transformar-se em borbotões de lágrimas. Não queria se preocupar em saber por que exatamente Draco havia decidido chamá-la dessa forma pela primeira vez. Podia ser só efeito da convalescença, talvez ele ainda não estivesse pensando direito, afinal tinha acabado de acordar. Mas ela tinha certeza que o amava há tanto tempo que naquele momento só quis pensar que era recíproco, que ele também a amava e nada estava errado no mundo.

Jogou-se nos braços dele novamente e o beijou com uma avidez certamente inapropriada para um leito de hospital. E ele, longe de se importar, retribuiu com a mesma paixão.

Teriam ficado dessa forma indefinidamente se não tivessem sido subitamente interrompidos por alguém limpando discretamente a garganta.

Os dois se separaram e coraram violentamente ao dar de cara com Dumbledore olhando para eles. Mas o diretor não aparentava estar bravo ou mesmo constrangido pela cena que acabara de presenciar. Pelo contrário, parecia estar se divertindo.

\- Eu detesto interromper uma cena tão bonita, mas...

\- Desculpe, professor Dumbledore. - disseram os dois, baixinho, sem conseguir encarar o diretor.

\- Vocês não precisam pedir desculpa. Precisariam se estivessem duelando ou algo do tipo, mas estavam apenas demonstrando o que sentem um pelo outro, e parece ser bastante bom. - ele disse, com sua tradicional piscadela bondosa. - Mas sua mãe está vindo, Draco, e eu imagino que talvez você prefira estar sozinho quando ela chegar.

\- Claro! - foi Ginny quem falou, ainda constrangida e querendo gerar qualquer assunto que fugisse da cena que o diretor acabara de ver – Claro que sim, diretor. Nós podemos ir embora agora.

Ela se virou para Draco e, sem coragem de voltar a tocá-lo com Dumbledore por perto, deu um pequeno aceno e disse da forma mais carinhosa que conseguiu:

\- Até Hogwarts.

\- Até breve. - ele respondeu, com o sorriso torto que ela amava. Ela sorriu de volta e saiu do quarto, sem esperar que Dumbledore a seguisse.

\- Até breve, então, Draco.- despediu-se também o diretor.

\- Professor, muito obrigado pelo que o senhor fez. Eu nem sei onde ou como estaria agora se o senhor não tivesse aparecido lá.

Dumbledore sorriu ainda mais, menos pelas palavras em si do que pela gratidão calorosa e verdadeira que vira no rosto do aluno:

\- Aceito seus agradecimentos, Draco. Mas sabe, eu não fui o único que salvou você.

\- Eu sei. - disse Draco, tocando a corrente em seu pescoço.

\- Tampouco somente eu e Ginny. Foram três partes de uma bela parceria que permitiram que você estivesse tão bem agora.

Draco olhou para o diretor, previsivelmente confuso. Mas Dumbledore, como fazia com alguma frequência, não explicou o que queria dizer. Apenas sorriu mais uma vez para Draco e saiu do quarto para alcançar Ginny.

Mas o garoto sequer teve muito tempo para tentar decifrar mais esse enigma de Dumbledore, porque a enfermeira falante que trouxera a refeição dele voltou para recolher a bandeja, tagarelando sobre como era bom ele ter comido tudo, que iria se recuperar bem mais rápido desse jeito e provavelmente estaria de volta a Hogwarts muito antes do esperado.

Mal a mulher havia saído, Narcissa entrou no quarto.

A expressão no rosto dela poderia ser indecifrável para qualquer um que não a conhecesse bem. Mas para Draco o desespero nos olhos da mãe era tão claro que ele teve vontade de levantar e consolá-la.

Ela andou a passos rápidos até a cama de Draco e, a princípio, não fez nada a não ser apertar a mão dele com uma das mãos e passar a outra pelo rosto do filho, como que se certificando de que ele estava mesmo ali e nada estava fora do lugar.

\- Não se preocupe, mãe. - ele quebrou o silêncio, tentando tranquilizá-la – Eu vou ficar bem.

Narcissa deu um risinho que poderia ser confundido com um choro.

\- Esse deveria ser o meu papel, não? Eu é que deveria consolar você, dizer que passou, que vai ficar tudo bem. Mas meu filho... meu filho...

Lágrimas pareciam poder saltar a qualquer momento dos olhos brilhantes de Narcissa, enquanto ela continuava a acariciar o rosto do filho.

\- Eu sei, mãe. - ele respondeu simplesmente, sério.

Sabia por que era impossível para a mãe tentar consolá-lo agora. Draco tinha certeza que o que ela tinha sido obrigada a presenciar na masmorra seria uma cena traumatizante para qualquer um, mas não tinha palavras para tentar descrever como ela devia ter se sentido ao ver o próprio filho ser o protagonista daquelas imagens horríveis.

\- Eu sinto tanto, Draco, tanto... se eu soubesse, se eu pudesse...

\- Mãe, por favor. Nem comece esse discurso de culpa.

\- Mas _é_ culpa minha! - ela respondeu, exaltada. - Você não entende, você não sabe...

\- O que eu não sei? - perguntou Draco, agora intrigado.

\- Foi minha culpa ele ter se interessado por você. Eu não devia ter dito nada.

Draco estava alarmado. De repente, sabia do que a mãe estava falando. Mas ele estava tão certo de que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso!

\- O que... o que você disse a ele? - perguntou, ainda contido. Ele tinha certeza que a mãe iria se esquivar da pergunta, ou, pelo menos, editar ao responder, mas se surpreendeu com a urgência na resposta dela:

\- Ouça, Draco. Há algumas semanas, eu conversei com Dumbledore a seu respeito. E ele me disse uma série de coisas que, na hora, eu achei tão absurdas que fui imperdoavelmente descuidada quando o Lord das Trevas me questionou a respeito.

Draco já tinha uma série de perguntas na cabeça somente de ouvir essas duas frases, mas achou melhor não interromper, visto que o relato da mãe parecia estar só começando.

\- Ele me falou que você parecia estar desenvolvendo habilidades especiais. Me deu exemplos de coisas que aconteceram na escola, em que a sua participação comprovava essa suspeita. E ainda me perguntou se eu tinha feito algum feitiço nesse sentido. E eu... eu não dei a atenção devida, e na verdade fiquei irritada porque a maioria das coisas que ele disse não me pareceu tão sobrenatural assim. Nada que não pudesse significar uma evolução natural sua, e achei que ele estava te subestimando ao pensar que eram obra de algum feitiço. Exceto por um estranho episódio envolvendo um raio no campo de quadribol. - ela olhou para Draco desconfiada ao dizer isso, mas escolheu não questionar o filho imediatamente. - E então, quando o Lord das Trevas me perguntou sobre a minha conversa com Dumbledore, eu contei para ele a maior parte. Mas eu nunca, nunca poderia imaginar que o resultado final seria...

E ela se calou novamente, as lembranças da noite na masmorra claramente aflorando de forma dolorosa.

\- Mãe... - disse Draco, incerto – Você talvez não saiba como a coisa toda começou, mas, na verdade, se alguém tem alguma culpa do que aconteceu, além do Vol... além _dele_ , é o meu pai. Foi ele quem me tirou de Hogwarts e me levou até o Lord das Trevas. - completou, não conseguindo disfarçar a raiva na voz.

Mas se ele esperava a mesma raiva por parte de Narcissa, ou, pelo menos, alguma surpresa com essa revelação, se decepcionou. O que viu no rosto da mãe foi um cansaço muito grande.

\- Draco... de uns tempos pra cá você está sempre pronto pra pensar o pior do seu pai em qualquer circunstância. Nunca te ocorre que talvez a culpa não seja dele, não é?

Draco se irritou ainda mais:

\- E você sempre pronta pra defendê-lo. Eu posso ter caído nessa quando era criança, mãe, mas não mais. E também não me interessa se ele só estava cumprindo ordens, eu já estou cansado de...

\- Mas nem é disso que eu estou falando! - interrompeu Narcissa – Você não sabe o que aconteceu antes do seu pai te levar de Hogwarts, Draco, mas eu sei. O Lord das Trevas não queria sequer tentar conversar com você. Quando ouviu meu relato, e percebeu que Dumbledore parecia estar preocupado e protegendo você, simplesmente decidiu que você era uma ameaça e pronto. Foi seu pai quem o convenceu de que valia a pena tentar trazer você para o lado dele em vez de matá-lo imediatamente.

E então Draco se lembrou do sonho do qual havia despertado poucos minutos antes, e que a visita de Ginevra tinha momentaneamente varrido da cabeça dele. As lembranças eram vagas, mas tinha algo a ver com uma conversa entre Lucius e Voldemort... da qual ele não lembrava exatamente o teor, mas terminava com o pai se deixando torturar pelo mestre para protegê-lo. Tampouco o motivo disso estava claro, mas o momento da tortura de Lucius... esse sim voltara em imagens vívidas para a mente de Draco.

\- Mãe... - ele hesitou, não querendo correr o risco de cair em algum tipo de armadilha – Quando eu estava... bem, _naquela noite_ , houve um momento em que eu tive a impressão de que não era só você que estava gritando. Achei que tinha escutado a voz do meu pai...

\- Mas é claro que escutou, filho. O que você acha que ele sentiu quando viu aquela cena horrível? Quando viu como terminou o plano que ele estava tão confiante que daria certo?

Ao ouvir isso, Draco perdeu a paciência. Agora a mãe tentaria convencê-lo de que tudo era um grande mal entendido, uma ideia de Lucius que não saíra conforme o planejado. Mal entendido? Por todas as bruxas e bruxos das trevas, ele fora _torturado_! Podia ter morrido naquela masmorra, e agora ela diria que tudo podia ser resolvido com uma xícara de chá?

\- Ah mãe, por favor! Eu sei que você quer manter a família unida e tudo o mais, mas tem coisa que não dá, simplesmente não dá!

\- Draco…

\- Não, mãe, me escuta! Você não estava lá, tá bom? No início, você _não_ estava lá! Você não viu a cara dele me ironizando, você não viu ele me provocando e dizendo que eu sou mimado, e mais!, - e ele precisou altear a voz para continuar porque Narcissa queria interrompê-lo – colocando a culpa em você, dizendo que puxei o lado errado da família! Você só chegou na hora que talvez ele estivesse meio arrependido porque o Lord dele exagerou, mas no início ele estava se divertindo e fazendo hora com a minha cara sim!

Narcissa pareceu estranhamente triste ao ouvir o relato de Draco.

\- Sabe, essa parte do lado errado da família, talvez ele nem estivesse falando de mim… mas enfim, isso não vem ao caso. Você tem razão, Draco, eu não estava lá. Mas eu conheço seu pai há 25 anos. Isso quer dizer que eu sei uma coisinha ou outra a mais que você. E eu não sou nenhuma adolescente apaixonada nem dona de casa estúpida que defende o marido a qualquer custo. Sei muito bem quando ele erra, e normalmente sou a primeira a dizer isso pra ele. Antes dele ser preso, quando estava te pressionando pra se juntar aos Comensais, eu estava _sempre_ brigando com ele, dizendo que essa era a pior forma de lidar com você, dizendo que ele deveria gastar mais tempo te mostrando as vantagens e menos te deixando com antipatia. Infelizmente, foi necessária uma temporada de quase um ano em Azkaban pra ele entender isso. Mas ele entendeu, meu filho. Você não conhece Azkaban, e espero que nunca precise conhecer. Mas esse lugar muda uma pessoa. Para o bem ou para o mal. Seu pai mudou. Tudo o que ele teve lá foi tempo, e felizmente usou esse tempo para refletir sobre os erros dele e pensar no que poderia fazer de diferente agora. Então eu não estou falando bobagem quando digo que ele tinha um plano.

Narcissa era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia produzir esse efeito em Draco: mesmo quando achava que determinada questão estava resolvida em sua cabeça, ela conseguia fazer suscitarem dúvidas nele. De fato (e era a segunda vez que sua mente fazia o favor de lembrá-lo disso) ele nunca tinha parado pra pensar no tempo que seu pai tinha passado em Azkaban. Não tinha sequer se preocupado. Tentando afastar o pequeno incômodo que começava a brotar nele com esse pensamento insistente (seria culpa?), refletiu um pouco. Sabia dos horrores de Azkaban e as consequências que acarretavam a quem ficava preso lá. Mas sempre fora completamente descrente da capacidade recuperativa do sistema prisional. Seria possível que alguém de fato saísse melhor do que entrou?

Além disso, havia um segundo fator que ele não conseguia deixar de considerar: será que Ginevra não havia acordado porque, até o momento em que ele provocara a ira de Voldemort, a corrente simplesmente não tinha feito nenhuma manifestação? Será que, nos momentos em que esteve somente com seu pai, ele jamais estivera em perigo?

\- Supondo que isso seja verdade… que plano seria esse? - ele perguntou, mantendo a expressão cuidadosamente neutra.

Quando Narcissa voltou a falar, foi novamente no tom baixo e urgente que utilizou no início da conversa:

\- Draco, você é inteligente e perceptivo, sempre foi. Você certamente percebeu a natureza estranha desses incidentes envolvendo você, e que conversei com Dumbledore. Tem algo sombrio acontecendo em Hogwarts, algo que tem você no centro. E o Lord está de olho.

Draco percebeu que ela media as palavras, e que havia medo em seu olhar. Não era difícil adivinhar o motivo. Provavelmente havia o risco (ou seria certeza?) dela ter que prestar contas dessa conversa para Voldemort mais tarde, portanto ela precisava ser extremamente cuidadosa com o que iria dizer. Isso fazia Draco ferver de ódio. Como diabos ele poderia se tornar um dos comensais desse homem? Nem conversar com o próprio filho com liberdade sua mãe podia por causa dele.

\- Draco, você está prestando atenção? - repreendeu-o Narcissa. - Isso é importante.

\- Desculpe, mãe. O Lord está de olho. O que mais?

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele (numa expressão extremamente parecida com a que ele mesmo fazia frequentemente) em censura.

\- O plano do seu pai era deixar que o Lord das Trevas te convencesse sem a interferência dele. Obviamente não da forma como aconteceu. - ela novamente estremeceu com as lembranças – Ninguém poderia prever que você diria aquelas coisas pra ele e que ele reagiria daquela forma desproporcional. Mas a ideia do seu pai era levar você e sair do caminho para que o Lord te _convencesse_. Não estou dizendo que foi um bom plano, e que não foi um pouco ingênuo da parte dele, conhecendo a natureza do Lord das Trevas, não imaginar que poderia acabar assim. Mas a única coisa que ele pretendia era fazer o oposto do que tinha feito até então. Entenda, meu filho… seu pai mudou. - ela repetiu – Mas ele sabe que gastaria tempo demais pra te convencer disso. E nós não temos tempo. Você ouviu, Draco? _Nós não temos tempo._

Ela disse essa última frase com uma urgência tão grande que assustou Draco. Ele abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse falar, um homem desconhecido, de pele azeitonada e cabelos lisos muito escuros, entrou no quarto com um vaso de flores e algo que parecia um cartão de Natal.

\- Com licença. Posso entrar? - perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Draco não tinha a menor ideia de quem era o homem, mas a mudança brusca na expressão da mãe ao vê-lo o fez ter uma antipatia imediata por ele, e responder num impulso:

\- Não, não pode. Eu nem sei quem você é. - a voz saiu gélida.

\- Draco! - repreendeu-o a mãe, com um sorriso que não era dela – Onde está sua educação?

\- Não, Narcissa, ele está certo! Imagine, o menino acaba de acordar, está se recuperando de um trauma horrível, recebendo a primeira visita da mãe, que de repente é interrompida por um completo desconhecido!

Draco detestava cada vez mais o homem. Tudo nele parecia passar uma mensagem clara e desagradável. Sabia que ele tinha acabado de acordar, sabia que era a primeira visita da mãe, e ainda tinha a forma como ele falara em "trauma horrível". Era como se estivesse escrito na testa dele o que Narcissa tinha dito há pouco: o Lord está de olho.

\- Me desculpe, Draco. - disse o desconhecido desagradável, depositando as flores tão desagradáveis quanto ele na mesinha ao lado da cama de Draco – Meu nome é Alexander Makulis.

Makulis… Draco conhecia aquele nome. Era de uma importante família de bruxos puro-sangue da Grécia, riquíssimos, que apoiavam a causa de Voldemort, inclusive financeiramente, porém nenhum deles jamais havia sido Comensal da Morte. Eram muito espertos para isso.

\- Você está com uma aparência excelente. - continuou Makulis – Quem olhasse pra você sem saber do que aconteceu jamais poderia imaginar.

\- Mas aconteceu, não é mesmo? - respondeu Draco, nem um pouco disposto a ser simpático com o homem.

Alexander Makulis, por sua vez, não parecia incomodado pelo tom grosseiro do garoto. Continuou sorrindo, quase condescendente, e meramente olhou para Narcissa.

\- Bem.. nós estamos… você sabe, precisamos fazer uma mudança temporária… - ela disse, num tom descontraído que soava horrivelmente artificial – Enfim, Alexander me deu uma carona… isto é, eu preciso ir agora, meu filho.

Não, ele _não_ sabia! Que história era essa de mudança temporária? Chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar, quando raciocinou… era óbvio. Dumbledore descobrira a casa deles como sendo quartel-general de Voldemort. Claro que a mansão havia sido tomada pelo Ministério.

Draco viu Alexander Makulis pegando sua mãe pelo braço e ficou com tanta raiva que queria partir o homem ao meio. O desgraçado! Quem ele achava que era pra acuá-la desse jeito? Escolado pelos acontecimentos na masmorra, porém, se controlou. Sabia que qualquer explosão sua ali só prejudicaria Narcissa.

\- Feliz Natal, Draco. Continue melhorando. - disse Makulis. - Você vai precisar ficar forte para voltar à escola.

Draco tinha certeza de que havia mais por trás daquelas palavras, mas não se arriscaria a dizer mais nada. Tinha medo que qualquer palavra sua fizesse brotar chamas da cabeça do homem.

Narcissa, por sua vez, tirou do olhar aquela expressão artificial por um momento ao se despedir dele antes de sair:

\- Até breve, meu filho. Seu pai queria estar aqui. Ele sente muito, muito mesmo. E eu também. Mas agora sei que você vai ficar bem.

E saiu, deixando para trás um Draco, confuso, desolado e irritado.

Quando Narcissa e Makulis já estavam longe o suficiente para não terem mais visão do quarto dele, Draco, ainda tomado de uma raiva insana pela atitude do homem, teve uma ideia louca e repentina. Concentrou-se no rosto do homem e no ódio que sentia dele, e disse em voz baixa:

\- _Cor impetum._

Quando Makulis e Narcissa estavam chegando ao elevador, ele estacou de repente, levando a mão ao peito.

\- Makulis… o que foi? - perguntou Narcissa, um pouco friamente. Assim como Draco, estava profundamente irritada com a forma como ele havia agido.

Mas ele não parecia ser capaz de responder. Arregalando os olhos, apertou o braço dela com força com a mão esquerda, num pedido de ajuda desesperado e silencioso, a mão direita ainda no peito. Caiu de joelhos no chão, e Narcissa, assustada, percebeu que iria cair também. Makulis tinha 1,92m. Desvencilhou-se dele com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, e o viu cair deitado de bruços, em agonia, sem conseguir falar. Seu primeiro impulso, assim como seria o de qualquer pessoa minimamente decente, foi pedir ajuda. Olhou para os lados freneticamente, pronta para parar o primeiro enfermeiro ou medibruxo que encontrasse… mas em seguida se lembrou do que ele havia feito. E limitou-se a agachar-se ao lado dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos – que ainda imploravam por socorro – com um sorriso condescendente idêntico ao que minutos antes estava no rosto dele.

O socorro, por estarem em um hospital, não demorou a chegar. Assim que o primeiro enfermeiro notou a cena, ela mudou completamente a expressão, parecendo convincentemente desesperada:

\- Não sei o que aconteceu! Ele simplesmente colocou a mão no peito e caiu!

E foi com uma expressão de fria satisfação que ela viu Makulis ser levado às pressas numa maca, vítima do que parecia ser um súbito ataque cardíaco.

A mesma expressão permaneceu fixa no rosto de Draco enquanto ele escutava a movimentação de medibruxos e enfermeiros que se seguiu, em passos rápidos, códigos de emergência sendo gritados e ordens sendo disparadas freneticamente pelos corredores.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Eita que o menino ficou bravo agora. E então? Quais serão as consequências desse ato impulsivo do Draco?**

 **Nos vemos no próximo! E obrigada novamente a quem está lendo e, principalmente, comentando. Especialmente, já respondidas inbox, Kmile, Ania, Grazy e Cassiopée (que voltou depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno haha!) Vocês são demais. 3**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	24. Encaixes

**N/A: Então, surtei e resolvi atualizar em tempo recorde! Em comemoração ao fato da fanfic ter ultrapassado as 1000 visualizações e esta autora que vos fala estar muito feliz com o fato. Aproveitem, lindezas!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 – Encaixes**

 **-** Um ataque cardíaco. - repetiu Voldemort, com uma expressão indecifrável, após ouvir o relato completo de Narcissa.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando Narcissa com a conhecida sensação de ter feito alguma coisa errada, embora dessa vez ela não pudesse imaginar o quê. Como, por Merlin, o homem ter um infarto poderia ser culpa dela? O mundo era mesmo muito estranho. Ela mal conseguia olhar para o Lord das Trevas depois da crueldade imperdoável que ele havia feito com Draco, e ainda assim tinha que se preocupar com culpas imaginárias que ele pudesse estar atribuindo a ela.

\- Você não acha estranho – continuou ele – um homem jovem e saudável como Makulis ter um ataque cardíaco?

\- Claro que acho. Era a última coisa que eu poderia esperar.

\- E você não acha também uma grande coincidência?

Narcissa detestava quando não entendia o que o Lord das Trevas queria dizer. Isso costumava irritá-lo, pois ele tendia a achar que as pessoas estavam se fazendo de desentendidas. O que era engraçado, visto que estava perfeitamente ciente de que sua mente andava vários passos à frente das demais, então era normal que elas às vezes não compreendessem certas coisas.

\- Ele sofrer um infarto enquanto estava num hospital? - arriscou ela, mesmo sabendo que não era disso que o Lord das Trevas estava falando, só para não dar a resposta que ele mais odiava, "do que o senhor está falando, Milorde?" - Realmente, nesse ponto podemos até dizer que ele teve muita sorte.

\- Não, não é disso que eu estou falando. Até porque não acho que essa parte tenha sido coincidência. - ele ficou olhando para ela ao dizer isso, e o olhar dele era… divertido?

\- Certo, senhor. Eu desisto. Realmente não sei do que o senhor está falando.

Mas nem isso pareceu irritar Voldemort, que parecia achar graça em alguma piada que só ele entendia.

\- Vamos voltar ao momento imediatamente anterior à chegada de Makulis. Você estava visitando Draco pela primeira vez. Ele tinha acabado de acordar. Você estava tentando avisá-lo…

\- Convencê-lo.

\- Perdão? - ele disse, com uma voz cuidadosamente controlada.

Narcissa vacilou, mas quando respondeu, foi com firmeza:

\- Eu estava tentando convencê-lo a vir para seu lado. Para o _nosso_ lado. E então Makulis interrompeu nossa conversa.

\- Nós já vamos voltar nesse ponto. Não me interrompa.

A voz dele agora estava fria e cortante.

\- Me perdoe.

Voldemort ignorou.

\- Draco não está nem um pouco feliz comigo, naturalmente. Não é preciso ser brilhante pra deduzir que essa insatisfação possa se estender também aos meus associados. E então chega um deles, que ele sequer conhece, interrompe o primeiro encontro dele com sua mãe e a leva embora abruptamente. Expondo-a, inclusive, a uma situação embaraçosa, por ter que inventar uma explicação mentirosa em segundos para a súbita partida, pois nem isso ele foi capaz de fazer.

Narcissa não queria, mas a cada frase do Lord das Trevas a lembrança ultrajante a atingia com mais força, fazendo-a reviver toda a raiva e humilhação que havia sentido naquela tarde no hospital. Ela sentiu suas faces esquentarem e o coração acelerar, e colocou as mãos dentro das vestes para esconder os punhos firmemente cerrados. Nada disso, naturalmente, passou despercebido para Voldemort.

\- É exatamente disso que estou falando, Narcissa. Olhe o que a mera lembrança desse episódio fez com você. Uma mulher adulta, madura, que certamente sabe se controlar devidamente. Agora… imagine o efeito, não da lembrança, mas do acontecimento real, na mente de um garoto de 16 anos, com um gênio explosivo, e perturbado pelo trauma do que acontecera a ele há menos de uma semana.

Agora a raiva dava lugar à incredulidade. Não era possível que o Lord das Trevas estivesse dizendo o que ela estava pensando, era?

\- Pense, Narcissa. Um homem jovem, saudável. Praticante de quadribol, até onde sei. Sofrer um infarto imediatamente após enfurecer um jovem que quebrou candelabros de ferro com o pensamento só porque sofreu provocações pueris.

\- O senhor… está acusando Draco de _provocar um ataque cardíaco em Alexander Makulis?_

\- Acusando? - o tom dele continuava curiosamente divertido – Ah não, eu não estou acusando. Veja bem, acusar pressupõe duas coisas: carga negativa e incerteza. E nenhuma das duas se aplica nesse caso.

Narcissa ficou séria de repente. Não tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual o Lord estava dizendo um absurdo como aquele, mas não sabia o que podia se atrever a responder.

\- O senhor está me testando. - foi o que teve coragem de dizer.

\- Por que acha isso? - perguntou ele, a expressão agora indecifrável novamente.

\- Não posso acreditar que o senhor realmente ache possível o Draco ter sido responsável pelo infarto do Makulis. Então só posso supor que é algum tipo de teste, para ver minha reação, minha lealdade, ou…

\- Nada disso. Você está delirando. E eu não _acho possível_. Como eu te disse, incerteza não se aplica aqui.

Então o coração de Narcissa voltou a acelerar. O fato de que considerava impossível seu filho de 16 anos, debilitado e sem varinha, ter provocado um ataque cardíaco em quem quer que fosse era irrelevante se _Voldemort_ acreditasse nisso. Se ele achasse que Draco era responsável por um ataque deliberado a um de seus maiores financiadores...

\- Acalme-se, sim, Narcissa? - disse Voldemort, um certo tédio agora misturado ao divertimento – Você não está prestando atenção no que eu digo: incerteza e carga negativa, lembra? Repare que eu não demonstrei em momento algum estar chateado com o episódio. Surpreso, sim, a princípio. Mas não está em meus planos iniciais punir Draco pelo ocorrido.

\- Me perdoe, senhor. Não é minha intenção questionar suas deduções, mas eu conheço meu filho. Não estou nem falando das tais habilidades recém-adquiridas, cuja natureza desconheço e não acredito que o senhor irá me dar mais detalhes a respeito. Estou falando sobre a personalidade dele. Uma coisa é quebrar candelabros de ferro. Outra, bem diferente, é provocar um ataque cardíaco em um homem. Draco não é um assassino.

\- E Makulis não está morto. Pelo que você me contou, está bem vivo, e irá se recuperar. Não, ele precisaria aperfeiçoar esse feitiço para o infarto ser fulminante… - Voldemort disse essa última frase mais para si mesmo, os olhos brilhando de expectativa. Depois virou-se novamente para ela: – Você vê? Não é meu desejo transformar seu filho em um inimigo. Pelo contrário. Os talentos dele me interessam muito. Mas ele precisa colaborar. Makulis é um financiador, sim, mas está vivo, e mesmo se tivesse morrido, alguém da família dele assumiria suas transações sem que essa situação causasse grandes aborrecimentos. Agora, se Draco insistir em continuar me desafiando e tornar a investir contra algum de meus homens, causando danos maiores…

\- Era justamente nisso que eu estava trabalhando antes de Makulis chegar. - dessa vez Narcissa sabia que Voldemort não se importaria com a interrupção. A última fala dele tinha sido uma clara deixa para que ela se manifestasse.

\- Certo. Eu disse que voltaríamos a esse ponto. Sua conversa com Draco. Quando Makulis chegou, você estava dizendo a ele que vocês não tinham tempo.

\- Senhor, se Draco não sabia que era um alvo, depois daquela noite, certamente ele não tem mais dúvidas disso. Portanto, quanto às opções dele serem se juntar ao senhor ou se transformar em seu inimigo, convenhamos, até aí nenhuma novidade. Aliás, sendo Lucius quem é, acredito que essas _sempre_ foram as opções. Só que agora o tempo ficou mais escasso, primeiro porque ele não é mais uma criança, segundo porque a guerra já é uma realidade e terceiro porque ele começou a desenvolver essas … habilidades que despertaram seu interesse. Era disso que eu estava falando.

\- Até aí, nada que eu não pudesse deduzir sozinho. Meu estranhamento é que esse discurso é tudo o que você e Lucius têm tentado me convencer a todo custo a não fazer. Você estava pressionando Draco: ou ele vem, ou se transforma em inimigo de mortal de Lord Voldemort . Cá entre nós, eu não tenho problema nenhum com essa estratégia. Estou mais do que acostumado a conseguir o que quero através do medo, sempre me foi muito útil. Mas vocês disseram não, Milorde, assim não, por favor. E eu cedi, principalmente por acreditar que fazendo da forma de vocês poderia tirar o melhor das habilidades dele. E eu sempre quero o melhor. Mas agora vejo você fazendo exatamente o oposto… o que me faz pensar se está me contando tudo sobre essa conversa.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse tido muito tempo para conversar com meu filho. - disse Narcissa, friamente.

\- Quanta mágoa, Narcissa. - disse Voldemort – O ataque cardíaco que Draco provocou em Makulis não arrefeceu um pouco o seu rancor?

Narcissa sabia que ainda precisaria processar a ideia de que Draco tinha feito o que o Lord das Trevas afirmava e tudo o que aquilo significava. Inclusive, passado o choque inicial, o pensamento que começava a invadi-la era que, com a raiva que havia sentido, ela poderia ter feito o mesmo se tivesse a chance e as habilidades necessárias. De certa forma, ao não pedir socorro quando viu os primeiros sintomas do infarto bem na frente dela, embora na hora não soubesse disso, era como se estivesse colaborando com o filho na tentativa de homicídio de Alexander Makulis.

\- Além de lavar sua alma humilhada, me pergunto se não teria sido extremamente conveniente pra você? - continuou Voldemort, uma perigosa acidez misturada agora à ironia – Afinal, a tarefa de Makulis não era apenas te dar uma carona. Ele deveria me reportar exatamente o que ouviu lá, e as impressões que teve. Será que ele não teria uma coisinha ou duas a mais para me contar?

Mas Narcissa não se abalou e respondeu, com um pequeno muxoxo de impaciência:

\- Me perdoe dizer isso, mas o senhor pode ser bem melhor servido do que isso. Makulis não seria capaz de reconhecer o momento certo para se calar ou se manifestar nem se estivesse brilhando em _Lumus Maxima_ na frente dele. Ele é um homem rude e deselegante, que tenta encobrir sua natureza grosseira com vinhos caros, voz baixa e viagens exóticas. Fico surpresa que seja puro-sangue.

Se tinha uma coisa que divertia Voldemort, era escutar esse tipo de crítica ácida. Mas como não era nenhum tolo, não ia deixar Narcissa usar isso como tática para distrai-lo:

\- Está anotado. Agora me conte mais sobre a sua conversa com o Draco.

\- Eu vi a dúvida começando a aparecer nos olhos do meu filho, senhor, acredite em mim. Vi a teimosia ferrenha dele começar a vacilar quando eu disse a ele que Lucius tinha um plano.

\- O quanto você disse a ele sobre isso?

\- Apenas o suficiente para que ele começasse a entender que o pai mudou em Azkaban. Que Lucius entendeu que pressioná-lo tinha sido a pior ideia possível, e agora ele não pretendia mais interferir. Eu disse a Draco que o pai só agiu daquela forma, provocando, criticando, porque era assim que ele agiria há um ano, quando eles viviam às turras, e tentar convencê-lo de qualquer mudança nesse momento só iria atrapalhar. Levaria um tempo que nós não temos. Foi essa minha última frase antes de Makulis entrar daquela forma ostensiva e inconveniente. Se ele tivesse me deixado terminar, eu poderia ter feito melhor.

\- Sei. Você pretende que eu acredite que, em alguns minutos a mais de conversa, teria sido capaz de convencer aquele rapaz arrogante e atrevido, agora também certamente rancoroso pelo que fiz a ele, a se juntar a mim. Não se dê tanto crédito, Narcissa. Entenda que adolescentes são seres tolos, inconsequentes e de intelecto limitado. Nem mães são capazes de controlar esse tipo de criatura.

Narcissa ignorou as ofensas proferidas ao filho.

\- Não estou dizendo que o teria convencido imediatamente. Mas garanto que consegui plantar uma dúvida. Poderia ter feito mais que isso se tivesse a chance de falar mais, especialmente sobre Lucius. Percebi que surtiu efeito quando falei sobre o tempo dele em Azkaban. Draco nunca perguntou sobre o pai, e agora eu pretendo que ele se sinta incomodado por isso. Entenda, senhor, esse é um espaço que está vazio na vida do Draco. Meu filho sempre teve tudo, como o senhor bem sabe. Mas a relação com o pai, desde que ele começou a tomar mais consciência das coisas e adquirir certa independência, foi ficando cada vez mais conturbada, atingindo o auge quando ele ficou adolescente. Ele nunca diz isso com clareza, mas sei que é uma lacuna.

\- Que tédio. Eu resolvi essa lacuna de um jeito muito simples.

Ela estremeceu.

\- Bem… Draco é diferente do senhor.

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada fria.

\- Sei bem, Narcissa. Eu gosto de explorar as diferenças. Mas olhe só pra você! E as pessoas dizem que _eu_ sou manipulador…

Narcissa mais uma vez não se abalou.

\- Uma situação-limite pede medidas urgentes. Se eu precisar manipular meu filho para mantê-lo a salvo, farei isso sem qualquer remorso.

Essa fala pareceu satisfazer Voldemort. Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos viperinos que não chegavam aos seus olhos.

\- Certo. Vou lhe dar algum crédito. Você acaba de ganhar o famigerado _tempo_ aqui para o Draco.

O coração dela tornou a acelerar, dessa vez com esperança.

\- Quanto… quanto tempo?

\- Não sei. Quanto a minha paciência permitir. - respondeu ele, displicente. - Vou dizer para o meu contato em Hogwarts esperar um pouco. Você vê, é mais um exemplo do que eu te falei sobre adolescentes. Sempre ansiosos, inconsequentes e tolos. Vou tentar fazer a criança se acalmar de sua ânsia em trazer a cabeça do seu filho pra mim.

Narcissa se controlou para não esboçar reação. Era agora a máscara da eficiência. Ganhara tempo. Focaria nisso.

\- Enquanto isso, vamos ver os efeitos do que você começou no hospital. Eu também tenho uma tática ou duas que podem ajudar. E quando ele estiver devidamente fisgado… ele volta aqui. Naturalmente, Dumbledore terá tomado medidas extras de proteção para garantir que Lucius não volte lá como coruja, e, obviamente, não quero ser incomodado com esses detalhes. Isso é problema de vocês. Porém, uma vez que ele esteja novamente aqui… se tudo sair como _eu_ planejo, não vai precisar acontecer nada parecido com aquela noite tão traumatizante pra você. Ele será meu em poucos minutos de conversa. - finalizou ele, o sorriso sem alegria se alargando.

* * *

Narcissa não conseguia dormir. Havia mil motivos para isso, mas um em especial agravava sua insônia. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar no fato de que ganhara tempo para salvar o filho, havia algo no plano do Lord que a incomodava profundamente. Ela nunca se opusera à decisão de Lucius de se juntar aos Comensais da Morte quando jovem, assim como a nenhuma das escolhas que o marido fizera em momentos posteriores. Quando ele "voltara para o lado do Ministério" fingindo estar dominado pela maldição Imperius, pareceu extremamente lógico para ela. Jamais passaria pela sua cabeça a ideia dele permanecer encarcerado por anos em Azkaban por lealdade a um mestre supostamente morto como fizera a desequilibrada da sua irmã Bellatrix. Na verdade, ela nunca o perdoaria se ele tivesse feito isso. Afinal, como ela e Draco viveriam?

Então, era perfeitamente natural que ela também não se opusesse à ideia de ver o filho seguir o mesmo caminho do pai. Claro, havia uma questão a ser considerada: era seu filho, afinal, não seu marido, e tinha apenas 16 anos. Isso fazia toda a diferença. Ainda assim, com a expansão crescente do poderio do Lord das Trevas e a ameaça que pairava sobre Draco, parecia o caminho mais seguro.

Mas havia algo naquela risada sem alegria, naquela antecipação maldosa, que trazia a Narcissa um incômodo que ela estava tentando compreender. Ora, não era como se não conhecesse o Lord das Trevas! Não era nenhuma novidade que o que mais lhe dava prazer se relacionava a dor, crueldade e degeneração. Estava perfeitamente familiarizada com isso, não era nenhuma garota ingênua e impressionável.

Horas se passaram, e ela se viu recordando momentos das mais diversas fases da vida de Draco, memórias que não visitava havia muito tempo. Um bebê de 11 meses que mal havia começado a andar e já queria correr, e se recusava a chorar ao cair incontáveis vezes na tentativa… mas que berrava ao ser colocado no carrinho, ou mesmo no colo. Draco nunca gostara de colo. Nem mesmo do dela. No início isso a incomodava, mas depois se acostumara com essa característica que logo reconhecera como uma dentre tantas que formavam a personalidade independente do filho.

O tempo foi avançando em suas lembranças e apareceu um garotinho sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo porque conseguira voar sozinho numa vassoura pela primeira vez, diante do olhar orgulhoso do pai. Depois desse momento de alegria compartilhada, porém, previsivelmente Draco quis voar mais alto do que seus 5 anos permitiriam, e Lucius teve que puxá-lo de volta com um feitiço. Draco se aborrecera tanto com o pai que aquilo estragou o momento feliz. Qualquer um que visse a cena imaginaria se tratar de um menino mimado, acostumado a ter sempre tudo o que queria, e que fazia um escândalo quando sua vontade não era respeitada. Mas Narcissa sabia que não se tratava disso. O que Draco não gostava era que sua _autonomia_ não fosse respeitada. Queria voar mais alto e não entendia qual era o problema. Claro que, aos 5 anos, uma criança não tem maturidade para ter autonomia, ao menos não da maneira como ela deseja. Para regular isso servem os pais. Mas, de qualquer forma, essa costumava ser a questão central dos desentendimentos entre Draco e os pais, especialmente entre ele e Lucius. Afora isso, ele costumava encarar a hierarquia familiar com surpreendente maturidade e sensatez.

O que a levou a lembrar-se de um terceiro episódio, que acontecera quando o filho tinha 10 anos. Os Montrose Magpies iriam jogar contra os Wimbourne Wasps em Londres, e assim que Draco soubera, correra para contar aos pais, os olhos brilhando de expectativa. Lucius, naturalmente, tratara de acionar seus contatos no Ministério e conseguir os melhores lugares para os três. Quando contou ao filho, o sorriso no rosto dele foi uma das coisas mais lindas que Narcissa já tinha visto. Na semana do jogo, Draco mal conseguia dormir, tamanha a ansiedade que sentia. Porém, faltando dois dias, veio a notícia que a deixou em pânico: o primo de Rodolphus Lestrange, Theophilus, estaria em Londres naquele fim de semana. Fazendo o quê, Narcissa não sabia. O que sabia era da reputação dele: Theophilus Lestrange era psicopata. E não, isso não era modo de dizer. Por ser cunhada de seu primo, ela sabia de algumas histórias que deixariam dementadores hipnotizados. Depois do fim da Guerra, ele havia desaparecido da Inglaterra, provavelmente buscando territórios mais favoráveis para caçar suas presas. Estava em liberdade por uma razão muito simples: não deixava rastros. Também nunca fora Comensal da Morte, isso não. Gostava de agir por conta própria. O que não o impedia de fazer alguns serviços para o Lord das Trevas quando o interessavam… ou para um primo querido.

Narcissa sabia que Rodolphus e Bellatrix jamais haviam perdoado Lucius pelo que consideravam uma traição abominável a Voldemort. Imaginava que, por ser irmã de Bellatrix e por nunca ter se envolvido diretamente na luta, provavelmente estava menos na mira, assim como Draco, que era apenas uma criança. Mas Lucius… Lucius poderia ser um alvo vivo para um homem como Theophilus, caso Rodolphus resolvesse contatá-lo. Além disso, psicopatas eram imprevisíveis. Ele poderia decidir matá-la e ao filho só por estar entediado. Assim que contou ao marido, ele percebeu a gravidade da situação. Por mais que quisesse fazer um gosto ao filho, jamais passaria por sua cabeça arriscar sua segurança e a de sua família por causa de um jogo de quadribol. Ele e Narcissa decidiram que iriam para a França, e de lá monitorariam a situação. Só voltariam à Inglaterra quando tivessem certeza que era seguro.

O problema, obviamente, era dar essa notícia a Draco. Embora estivesse convicta da decisão que haviam tomado, Narcissa estava consternada por ter que decepcionar o filho dessa forma. A alegria que vira no rosto dele quando o pai contara dos lugares que conseguira no estádio! E o pior era não poder contar a verdade. "Então, filho, vamos viajar porque tem um psicopata que pode resolver matar todos nós se ficarmos aqui" não era uma opção. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se recusava a inventar alguma história ridícula. Enquanto pensava nisso, ele apareceu. E ela disse, num ímpeto:

 _\- Filho, infelizmente nós não vamos mais ao jogo._

 _Draco ficou olhando para ela, obviamente esperando que ela desmentisse. Achou que se tratava de alguma brincadeira._

 _\- Eu estou falando sério. Nós vamos viajar._

 _\- Mas… por quê? - ele arregalou os olhos._

 _\- Porque precisamos. Vamos para a França. Você vai adorar, você vai ver._

 _\- Mas… não! Não é justo! Eu estou esperando esse jogo há anos, eu…_

 _\- Draco, eu sei. Tudo que você vai me falar, acredite, meu filho, eu sei. Se tivesse outro jeito, eu daria. Mas não tem._

 _\- Outro jeito pra **quê**_? _Você nem ao menos me **explica**! Você simplesmente pega e fala que a gente não vai… - ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

 _Isso tirou Narcissa do sério. Ela não estava preparada para essa reação. Imaginava que Draco teria um acesso de raiva, iria gritar com ela e deixar pra chorar no quarto, orgulhoso como era. Mas ela não aguentaria vê-lo chorar. Então fez a única coisa que conseguiu:_

 _\- Porque SIM! Você entendeu? Vamos porque sim e isso não está em discussão! Porque precisamos e você é criança demais pra entender isso!_

 _Um silêncio audível se seguiu a essa explosão. Draco ficou olhando para a mãe. As lágrimas que ele tinha nos olhos desceram, ele as secou, mas não vieram outras. Sua expressão abrandou._

 _\- É importante? - perguntou numa voz baixa e séria._

 _Narcissa não sabia o que pensar. Sua cabeça latejava._

 _\- É, sim, filho._

 _\- Está certo._

 _Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Queria dizer alguma coisa a ele, mas não tinha ideia do quê._

 _\- Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. - disse ele, tranquilizando-a, antes de subir para o quarto. Nenhum traço de raiva ou frustração pela perda do jogo estava visível mais em seu rosto, apenas uma altivez incomum para um garoto daquela idade._

Não, ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas poderia pensar, Draco não era mimado. Ele era, sim, acostumado a ter tudo o que quisesse em termos materiais. Desfrutava de todos os luxos que o dinheiro podia proporcionar. Mas tinha um senso de responsabilidade impressionante. Era como se, desde pequeno, tivesse consciência de que o mundo seria daqueles que estivessem dispostos a fazer alguma coisa de útil enquanto estivessem nele. Tinha uma grande admiração por seu avô Abraxas, que, ainda relativamente jovem, havia multiplicado o ouro da família Malfoy ao perceber uma mina de ouro em uma invenção aparentemente banal de um professor do interior da Irlanda. Ele assinara um contrato com o tal professor, que continha apenas uma cláusula: caso a invenção despertasse o interesse do Ministério da Magia, estaria autorizado a negociar com a instituição em nome do professor, e os lucros desta negociação específica seriam dele. Não teria participação em quaisquer outros lucros que surgissem, e ainda pagaria pelo registro da patente em nome do professor. O pobre homem mal acreditou em sua sorte. Não tinha condições de pagar pelo registro, esse homem rico estava se oferecendo para fazer isso por ele, e a única coisa que queria em troca era isso? Assinou sem pensar duas vezes. Dois meses depois, o Ministério estava negociando com o avô de Draco a exclusividade do uso da invenção. O professor ainda tentou protestar por ser o dono da patente, mas seu advogado o lembrou que aquela cláusula única do contrato se sobrepunha a isso. Assim, Abraxas Malfoy não só ganhou rios de dinheiro como uma expressiva promoção no Ministério.

Importante ressaltar que a intenção dele nunca fora "sacanear" o professor. Porque o que não faltava era gente com o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha pra achar que sonserinos eram todos sádicos e perversos como Voldemort. Não, o que ele acreditava era que o maior ganho viria das negociações com o Ministério, mas que haveria outros, menores porém suficientes pra acertar a vida do homem. Todos sairiam ganhando. Ele expressivamente mais, claro, mas para quem estava passando por sérias dificuldades financeiras, qualquer coisa seria lucro.

Não estava também na natureza de Abraxas Malfoy sentir remorso por coisas que não considerava culpa sua. Era um homem pragmático. E contrato era contrato. Ainda assim, ele escreveu uma carta de recomendação e enviou a alguns contatos que tinha. Foi o suficiente. Duas semanas depois o professor foi contratado para chefiar um laboratório de preparo de poções no sul da Escócia. Nunca soube que o responsável por essa contratação fora Abraxas e o odiara pelo resto da vida, e com esses dois fatos o avô de Draco não poderia se importar menos.

Era dono de uma mente complexa, inteligente e astuta, que Draco herdara. E Narcissa e Lucius, cada um à sua maneira, incentivaram no filho desde cedo esse senso de responsabilidade, essa noção de que deveria fazer algo de produtivo.

E de repente não era difícil mais entender o que a incomodava. Era essa essência, que tanto a orgulhava, que ela temia que se perdesse se o plano do Lord das Trevas desse certo. Não conhecia ninguém que não tivesse perdido algo de si ao se tornar Comensal da Morte. Ou adquirido algo ruim que não tinha. Nem mesmo Lucius. No caso de Draco, ela tinha certeza que a primeira coisa que o Lord iria querer quebrar era sua personalidade independente e atrevida. E depois, acrescentaria uma dose de maldade que o filho não possuía. Não que ele fosse um lufo estúpido. Mas, tal qual o avô, não era de sua natureza fazer maldades deliberadas. Ele era mais inteligente e complexo que isso. Se provocara um ataque cardíaco em Makulis, fora em um estado limite de raiva.

Para Voldemort, porém, isso não seria suficiente. E só de pensar nessa cópia malfeita de seu filho que o Lord pretendia construir, amedrontado, servil e cruel, ela tinha vontade de… de quê? De chorar? Parecia pouco. Ela se assustou com os pensamentos que vieram e varreu-os para longe.

Pois, de qualquer forma, que escolha ela tinha? Porque de repente lhe viera à mente uma descoberta ainda mais assustadora: Voldemort estava com _medo_ de Draco. Sim, era medo o sentimento que estava fazendo com que ele se comportasse daquela forma. A tortura em nível desproporcional. A atenção que ela e Lucius estavam recebendo naquelas últimas semanas, maior do que já haviam recebido na vida toda. Ele realmente _ouvindo_ os dois, inclinando-se a aceitar seus planos e a ceder a seus pedidos com relação a Draco. E o Lord das Trevas não sabia lidar com o medo. Não estava acostumado com isso. Se não conseguisse revertê-lo logo em algo que o deixasse confortável, Draco estava condenado.

* * *

A partir do momento em que acordou, a recuperação de Draco se acelerou como se ele estivesse convalescendo de um simples resfriado. Não sentia dor nenhuma, nem seu corpo guardava qualquer memória residual do que sofrera na noite na masmorra. Seus reflexos e movimentos permaneciam os mesmos de antes, assim como a rapidez de seu raciocínio e a qualidade de seus feitiços. A dra. Scofield e sua equipe fizeram todos os testes possíveis. Ele passou em todos.

Em quatro dias, a despeito do que a prudência e as estatísticas pudessem dizer, não parecia haver nenhum motivo lógico para mantê-lo no hospital. Assim, 10 dias depois de ter sido submetido a uma das piores sessões de tortura que Voldemort já infligira a alguém (embora não soubesse disso), Draco estava ao lado de Dumbledore, a caminho de passar a noite de ano novo em Hogwarts. Ele mal acreditava em sua sorte.

Apesar de ter certeza de que poderia aparatar sozinho, sabia que o diretor jamais permitiria. Não sem que antes passasse no teste, que só poderia realizar quando completasse 17 anos (ainda faltavam 5 meses). Assim, fariam aparatação acompanhada. E ele segurou o braço de Dumbledore com tanta naturalidade que não pode evitar pensar, antes de ver a fachada de St. Mungus desaparecer num borrão, no tamanho da guinada que sua vida havia sofrido desde que Voldemort se revelara para o mundo mágico.

Não conteve uma pequena exclamação de espanto ao perceber que aparataram diretamente no escritório do diretor. Mas mal teve tempo de registrar essa informação, e Dumbledore já estava murmurando algumas palavras em voz baixa, certamente colocando o castelo novamente sob a proteção do feitiço anti-aparatação.

\- Foi um trabalho hercúleo convencer a Dra. Scofield e sua equipe a liberar você. - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Draco rolou os olhos com impaciência.

\- Não sei o que eles poderiam mais inventar de teste pra mim. Me senti uma cobaia.

\- Sabe, arrisco dizer que você se aproximou da verdade.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, sem entender.

\- Veja, eles não queriam manter você lá por duvidar da sua recuperação. Queriam entender como você se recuperou tão rápido.

\- E achavam que se eu ficasse morando lá eles teriam respostas?

\- Cientistas são assim, Draco. Quando se deparam com um enigma como esse, sem solução, não descansam. E eles não tinham qualquer pista, a não ser… você. A poção que eu te dei antes de você chegar lá não é nenhum elixir milagroso, é uma essência que eles estão acostumados a usar há muito tempo.

\- Então acharam que era uma ótima ideia me manter lá indefinidamente, para assim descobrirem a razão dos meus superpoderes de recuperação e poderem construir a droga de uma pedra filosofal qualquer de cura?

Para surpresa de Draco, Dumbledore riu.

\- Eu acho que era mais ou menos por aí, sim. Mas o que importa é que você está aqui agora, não é? Já basta passar o Natal no hospital, o Ano Novo também já seria demais.

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Não dava realmente a mínima para o Natal, parara de se importar desde que saíra da infância. Na verdade, nem para o Ano Novo, mas agora ao menos havia um motivo relevante para a noite valer a pena.

\- Nem todo mundo, porém, terá essa sorte. - continuou Dumbledore, mais sério – Você certamente soube de um homem que teve um ataque cardíaco no mesmo dia em que eu levei Ginny para te visitar? Um dos… colaboradores de Lord Voldemort, se não me engano.

Draco ficou alerta de repente. Tinha certeza que não era uma pergunta inocente.

\- Sim, eu soube. - respondeu, a princípio tomando cuidado para manter a expressão neutra – E pra ser sincero, não posso dizer que lamento, diretor. - completou, num ímpeto. A verdade normalmente funcionava bem com Dumbledore (embora nesse caso não fosse possível contar _toda a verdade_ ).

\- É mesmo? Você chegou a conhecê-lo, então?

\- Tive esse desprazer. O homem teve a audácia de entrar no meu quarto sem ser chamado, interromper a visita da minha mãe e levá-la embora sem mais nem menos. Certamente a mando do seu _Lord_.

A raiva latente nas palavras do garoto, culminando num ódio profundo ao cuspir o título de Voldemort, alimentou o algo naquela história que incomodava Dumbledore.

\- Me parece que sua mãe presenciou o momento em que ele teve o ataque cardíaco. Então será que foi logo que eles saíram do seu quarto?

\- Então deve ter sido. - respondeu Draco, a expressão novamente neutra.

\- Draco - perguntou Dumbledore, repentinamente – Você tem tido problemas para controlar seu temperamento?

\- O quê?

\- Perguntei se você tem tido problemas para…

\- Eu ouvi a pergunta. Só não entendi por que o senhor está me perguntando isso.

\- Ginny me disse uma coisa quando voltávamos de St. Mungus… E não quero que se chateie com ela por isso. Primeiro, porque eu posso ser um velho muito insistente quando quero saber algo. E segundo porque ela estava preocupada com você.

\- Ah, pronto.

\- Eu perguntei a ela se você tinha chegado a comentar alguma coisa sobre aquela noite… do quê você se lembrava… na verdade a informação que eu estava especialmente buscando era como tudo tinha terminado daquele jeito. Entenda, eu não estava certo da natureza do interesse de Lord Voldemort em você. Não sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia ao mandar seu pai levá-lo lá. Veja bem, se ele...

\- O senhor está querendo dizer que se ele quisesse me matar, eu estaria morto agora. É, eu tenho consciência disso. Ele quer que eu me junte a ele. "Não sabe a glória que o espera se ficar ao meu lado..." Sério, alguém realmente cai nisso?

\- Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta.

\- Não, eu quero dizer acreditar mesmo nesse papo de glória. Uma coisa é escolher o lado dele por achar mais vantajoso, ou menos perigoso, ou qualquer outro motivo prático. Outra é comprar esse discurso barato.

\- Você ficaria surpreso de ver quantos de seus Comensais têm de fato a impressão de compartilhar uma grande glória por estar ao lado dele. Voldemort é extremamente convincente quando tem a chance. Não o subestime, Draco. Ele não chegou onde chegou à toa.

Essa resposta de Dumbledore deixou Draco momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer. O diretor, então, continuou falando.

\- Mas então, Lord Voldemort queria que você se juntasse a ele. Você recusou. Isso o irritou. E por isso ele o castigou com a Maldição Cruciatus. Tudo isso Ginny me disse e foi relativamente fácil de compreender. Por que então eu continuei fazendo perguntas a ela? Porque acompanho os passos de Voldemort desde que ele ainda era Tom Riddle. Arrisco dizer que sei do que ele é capaz melhor que qualquer bruxa ou bruxo vivo. E posso dizer com segurança que poucas vezes em todas essas décadas presenciei ou soube que ele fez com alguém o que o vi fazer com você aquela noite.

Draco começou a achar que aquele não seria mais um diálogo. As últimas palavras de Dumbledore pareceram deixar sua língua pesada. Sua cabeça girava. Os olhos, porém, permaneciam inexpressivos.

\- O que você poderia ter feito para irritá-lo tanto? O que poderia ter acontecido? Então, eu pressionei Ginny. E ela me contou algumas coisas… interessantes. A começar por candelabros de ferro sendo espatifados.

\- Ah, eu sabia.

\- Mais uma vez, peço que não fique chateado com ela. Ela ficou realmente preocupada, porque depois desse primeiro episódio, houve um segundo em que você ficou nervoso e que foi o que provocou a fúria vingativa de Voldemort. Mas, por enquanto, quero me ater ao primeiro. Algo assim já tinha acontecido antes, Draco?

Não, ele não ia ficar chateado com Ginevra de jeito nenhum. Pelo menos recuperara a capacidade de falar ao confirmar que ela contara a Dumbledore sobre os candelabros.

\- Eu nunca tinha quebrado nenhum candelabro de ferro com o pensamento, se é isso que o senhor está perguntando. - respondeu Draco, sabendo que não era isso que Dumbledore estava perguntando.

\- Perdão, acho que não me expressei corretamente. - disse Dumbledore, educadamente – Minha pergunta foi se, recentemente, você teve alguma outra explosão de raiva com consequências semelhantes? Entenda… eu não estou perguntando de episódios tais como os que acontecem com crianças que ainda não conseguem controlar sua magia, e que são, em sua maioria, inofensivos.

\- Os candelabros não machucaram ninguém. Acho que uma criança poderia ter feito sem querer.

\- Não, não poderia. Mesmo a magia ainda descontrolada de uma criança obedece a certos limites. A massa de um candelabro de ferro…

\- Certo, certo. Então o que eu fiz é anormal. Assim como o lance no jogo de quadribol. _Não_ é culpa minha, diretor.

\- Eu não disse em nenhum momento que foi culpa sua, Draco. A única pergunta que fiz é se aconteceu algum outro episódio semelhante recentemente. Pergunta essa que está ligada àquela que você em princípio não entendeu, mas agora certamente sim, sobre a dificuldade em controlar seu temperamento.

E certamente também, Draco compreendeu com um sobressalto, à pergunta que ele fizera antes dessa, sobre o ataque cardíaco de Alexander Makulis. Ele avaliou suas possibilidades. Ainda estava com raiva, embora não conseguisse distinguir com precisão a quê ou a quem estava direcionada. Essa raiva, que estava deixando-o um pouco irracional, o fazia ter vontade de jogar às claras com Dumbledore, e pedir ao diretor que fizesse logo com todas as letras a pergunta que estava querendo fazer. À qual ele quase certamente responderia com a verdade, e não sabia se estava disposto a lidar com as consequências. Provavelmente não estava.

Não, ele precisava de outra estratégia. Detestava falar de seus sentimentos pra quem quer que fosse (exceto, às vezes, sua mãe e Ginevra), mas problemas urgentes pediam medidas urgentes. Mais uma vez, não seria uma inverdade, e ele esperava que funcionasse. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos demoradamente, num gesto um pouco teatral demais.

\- A verdade, diretor, é que eu estava com raiva. E nem era de Voldemort. Eu estava com raiva desde o momento em que acordei e comecei a me lembrar de como eu tinha ido parar lá. Eu estava com raiva porque assim que eu olhei pra cara do meu pai quando ele apareceu aqui em Hogwarts, eu soube… E quando, na minha raiva, os candelabros começaram a quebrar e ele começou a me provocar, eu obtive a comprovação. Ele estava furioso. O senhor sabe, eu conheço meu pai. Um dos primeiros sinais de que ele está furioso é quando ele começa a ser irônico. Característica que, aliás, eu herdei. Nós costumávamos ficar nesse joguinho por vários minutos até um de nós perder a paciência. Enfim, a questão é que em poucos minutos de interação com ele eu percebi que… que nada tinha mudado desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto.

\- E por isso você ficou com raiva. - disse Dumbledore, achando que começava a compreender.

\- Não! Aí é que está, o motivo principal da minha raiva não era esse! A reação dele era completamente previsível, afinal, se ele já não estava contente comigo antes de ir pra Azkaban, era natural que estivesse menos ainda depois de passar quase um ano lá. Eu não fiz nada do que ele queria nesse tempo. E não mandei sequer um bilhete pra ele. Era tão óbvio que ele se comportaria dessa forma que…

Draco fez uma pausa porque o relato começou a ficar mais verdadeiro do que ele pretendia. Sentiu que a raiva aumentava para mascarar outros sentimentos que não entendia tão bem e que ameaçavam aflorar ao proferir aquelas palavras. Percebeu, horrorizado, uma queimação subindo por seu rosto que certamente se transformaria em lágrimas se ele não se controlasse. Agora seria uma boa hora para Dumbledore dizer alguma coisa, mas o diretor escolheu justamente esse momento para ficar calado. Se não estivesse tão preocupado em ocultar seus sentimentos, Draco se congratularia pelo sucesso em fisgar o diretor.

\- Eu fiquei com raiva de mim por ter ficado decepcionado com isso. - ele completou numa voz baixa e cansada, depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez. - Eu não sei exatamente o que eu estava esperando. Nada parecido com uma cena afetiva, isso nunca. Acho que… a questão é que eu mudei tanto de junho pra cá que fiquei decepcionado que ele parecesse tão igual. É nisso que dá essa mania de medir o mundo pela nossa régua. - concluiu com um sorriso meio triste, que não chegava aos olhos.

\- Medir o mundo pela nossa régua... Escolha muito interessante de palavras essa que você fez, Draco. É precisamente o que nós fazemos, e é daí que parte a nossa constante dificuldade em compreender o outro. Você não deveria ter raiva de si mesmo por fazer algo tão inerente a qualquer ser humano.

\- Mas eu fiquei. Eu deveria saber que era estupidez esperar alguma coisa do meu pai. - disse Draco, sentindo que voltava àquele limbo entre encenação e realidade. As palavras de sua mãe não haviam saído de sua cabeça. - Entenda, diretor, eu não tenho problemas pra controlar meu temperamento. Nunca tive. Minhas reações naquela noite foram fruto dessa raiva que eu mesmo só entendi depois, no hospital, quando o que não me faltou foi tempo livre pra pensar. Eu nunca diria uma coisa daquelas pro Voldemort no meu estado normal. Eu estava sozinho, desarmado e, bem, ele é o _Voldemort._ Eu não sou burro. E também nunca saí quebrando coisas por aí. Nem mesmo quando eu era criança.

Se a rara exposição de sentimentos de Draco conseguiu fazer com que Dumbledore se esquecesse momentaneamente do episódio com Alexander Makulis, ou se o diretor resolveu simplesmente postergar a ocasião em que o mencionaria novamente, o sonserino não sabia, mas decidiu que se preocuparia com isso quando ou se fosse necessário. Já sentia uma desagradável dor de cabeça se aproximando, e não queria dar motivos para que ela começasse a galopar.

Passou o resto da tarde no quarto, descansando, abençoando sua sorte por ser deixado o tempo todo sozinho. Nem ao menos Blaise apareceu, pelo que ele se sentiu extremamente grato. Não se sentia com energia para contar ao amigo tudo que tinha acontecido.

A única coisa que realmente queria era ver Ginevra, mas por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, resolveu esperar até a noite. Não tinha ideia se ela sabia que ele estava de volta, mas estava certo de que, uma vez que ela o visse no jantar, daria um jeito de encontrá-lo depois.

Também não entendeu o por quê de, depois de sair de um demorado banho com todos os sais a que tinha direito no banheiro dos monitores, resolver vestir a camisa de linho azul-marinho que sua mãe havia lhe dado no último aniversário e que ele estava guardando para usar em uma ocasião que valesse a pena. Estava se comportando como um idiota, isso sim. Era só a droga de um jantar de ano novo, pra quê tanto drama? Mas como se usar a camisa nova não fosse suficiente, ele quis fazer algo diferente com o cabelo. Ajeitou-o para trás, de forma a não cair nos olhos, mas deixando algum movimento, como que sugerindo um leve despojamento. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Sempre alternava entre parti-lo de lado ou penteá-lo completamente para trás, sem um fio fora do lugar. Quase desejou que o castelo não fosse magicamente aquecido para poder acrescentar alguns acessórios de inverno. Ele sabia que Ginevra gostava… **Pelas trevas, Draco Malfoy, dá pra ser um pouco menos ridículo e deixar de se comportar como se fosse o seu primeiro encontro com ela?**

Mas então, ou essa mesma coisa sem nome havia se apoderado dela para fazê-la se embelezar mais que o normal, ou ele realmente não estava distinguindo as coisas direito. Porque achou-a tão linda que seu coração disparou ridiculamente quando a viu. Não sabia nem explicar o que exatamente havia de diferente. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e imaginou, vagamente, Potter ou o imbecil do irmão dela se levantando da mesa da Grifinória para dar um soco nele.

Não saberia dizer também quanto tempo demorou para perceber que alguém estava falando com ele. Na verdade, não percebeu. Blaise precisou sacudi-lo para conseguir a atenção dele e fazê-lo sair da escada.

\- Draco! Draco, você está bem?

Ele percebeu que Blaise não sabia se sorria por vê-lo de volta ou se preocupava por causa de seu aparente estado catatônico na escada do Salão Principal. Sorriu para o amigo para tranquilizá-lo.

\- Estou vivo. Não foi dessa vez.

O rosto de Blaise se desanuviou um pouco.

\- Já que está vivo, que acha de sair do caminho e ir pra mesa? Quase pisaram em você parado aí.

\- É, Draco. Ou eu vou começar a achar que tiraram você de lá um pouco cedo demais. - intrometeu-se Pansy. Em seu rosto, um misto de ironia, bom humor e boas vindas.

Draco se sentiu feliz por ver os dois. Praticamente só pensara em Ginevra desde que voltara, mas agora que estava com Blaise e Pansy, percebeu de repente que passara até a gostar um pouco da companhia da garota. E se sentiu meio ingrato com Blaise. Fez um esforço para tirar os olhos da namorada (aparentemente ela ainda não o tinha visto) e deixou-se levar até a mesa da Sonserina.

Por algum tempo, eles comeram sem falar muito. Soaria artificial qualquer tentativa de conversar sobre algum assunto que não fosse o que tinha acontecido com Draco. Mas Blaise costumava respeitar o tempo de Draco para falar sobre as coisas, e mesmo Pansy, normalmente mais atrevida, dessa vez não pareceu disposta a fazer qualquer tipo de pressão. Na verdade, depois de dar as boas vindas e se certificar que ele estava bem, ela foi se sentar em outro canto da mesa.

Ele aproveitou os instantes de paz para olhar Ginevra novamente. Ela finalmente percebera sua presença, e ele notou, satisfeito, o esforço que ela precisou fazer para não abrir um enorme sorriso. Ela corou e olhou para baixo como se os dois estivessem flertando pela primeira vez. Ele não aguentou e riu. Ela estava se comportando como ele!

E, por todo o tempo em que Blaise não o questionou, ele se permitiu fingir que estava de fato flertando com Ginevra pela primeira vez, a despeito do quão ridículo isso pudesse parecer. Lançava olhares furtivos e sorrisos tortos na direção dela, e ela vez ou outra olhava e sorria de volta, convincentemente tímida, deliciando-o. Aliás, pensou de repente, ridículo pra quem? Estava se divertindo e estava feliz, ela também. O que e quem mais importava?

\- Não sentiu falta? - perguntou Blaise.

Draco olhou para ele e ia dizer que era uma pergunta meio idiota, quando viu que o amigo olhava seu prato quase intocado.

\- Na verdade, senti. - respondeu, e com certa surpresa percebeu que estava sendo sincero quando olhou o pudim de carne. Por algum motivo aquilo sempre fora uma das coisas que mais gostara de comer em Hogwarts.

\- Ocupado demais pra comer? - alfinetou o amigo com um sorrisinho.

\- Acho que estou tentando arrumar uma briga na Grifinória. Sabe como é, meus dias andam muito tediosos.

\- Sim, claro. Nada dá mais tédio que ser torturado pelo Voldemort na masmorra da própria casa.

A risada de Draco saiu inesperada até para ele. Só mesmo Blaise conseguia fazer isso.

\- Que sensível, Blaise.

Mas o amigo ficara sério agora.

\- Ginny me contou algumas coisas quando veio de St. Mungus. Como seu pai te tirou daqui, como você acordou e percebeu que estava na sua casa, como ele começou a te provocar, você ficou irritado, Voldemort apareceu… então ele quis te recrutar, você não só recusou como falou alguma coisa bem atrevida e ultrajante pra ele, e foi aí que tudo começou. Mas a partir daí ela não quis me dar mais detalhes. Foi você que pediu a ela pra fazer isso?

\- Não. Mas espero que você não a tenha pressionado.

\- Claro que não. Até parece que você não me conhece. - disse Blaise, com certa impaciência – Mas fiquei me perguntando o quão horrível é a história.

\- Bem, pra ter terminado comigo chegando no hospital delirando, cheio de sangue e vômito, o que você acha? - Draco disse meio de boca cheia. Já que tinha sido privado de sua diversão da noite, podia pelo menos comer.

Blaise arregalou os olhos.

\- Nossa, eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer… - disse ele, parecendo meio em choque.

\- É. A medibruxa disse que são reações que o corpo produz a partir da sensação de dor que a mente transmite.

\- Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso.

\- Nem eu. E espero nunca mais ter que ouvir falar. - disse Draco, com um olhar sombrio.

\- Você tem ideia de quanto tempo teve que aguentar? - perguntou Blaise, em voz baixa.

\- Não. Eu perdi a noção de tudo. Tempo, espaço, sentidos. Chegou um momento em que só sobrou a dor.

\- Não entendo… Que coisa mais absurda. Eu sei que ele é conhecido por ser sádico, cruel e tudo o mais. Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido. Torturar um adolescente de 16 anos dessa forma insana porque ele foi… atrevido? Até pro Voldemort parece demais.

\- Eu acho… - Draco começou lentamente – que ele estava testando.

\- Como assim?

\- Quanto tempo eu aguentaria. Começou como uma punição porque eu fui atrevido, mas depois… acho que ele ficou interessado porque eu resisti. E quis ver qual era o meu limite. Tipo um cientista. Só que psicopata.

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sabe… faz sentido. E agora que ele viu o _quanto_ você resistiu, provavelmente ficou ainda mais interessado.

\- Provavelmente, é.

\- Draco, você precisa tomar cuidado.

\- Qual a novidade?

\- É sério. A situação já não estava boa pra você antes disso, com todos aqueles atentados acontecendo e sempre parecendo te envolver de alguma forma. Tudo indica que vai piorar agora.

\- Me diz alguma coisa que eu ainda não saiba, Blaise. - disse Draco, impaciente – Mas o que exatamente você pretende que eu faça? Me transforme no Olho-Tonto Moody e ande por aí com medo da minha própria sombra?

E antes que Blaise pudesse responder, ele emendou:

\- Não, eu vou te dizer o que eu vou fazer. Eu nunca mais vou ser pego desprevenido como fui pelo meu pai naquela noite, isso eu te prometo. E nem por algum estudante imbecil que ande armando pra mim. Eu tenho sido muito descuidado. Mas não mais.

O tom de voz de Draco foi ficando cada vez mais baixo, a ponto de Blaise quase não ouvir a última frase.

* * *

Draco ficou um pouco desapontado quando finalmente terminou de responder as perguntas de Blaise, pois voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e Ginny não estava mais lá. Será que demorara tanto assim, a ponto da namorada se cansar de esperá-lo? Ou será…

Ele sorriu com um pensamento repentino. O corredor. Talvez ela estivesse lá esperando por ele, no corredor que marcara o início da história deles e que tantas vezes fora o ponto de encontros não marcados.

Mas ao chegar lá teve uma segunda decepção. Nada de Ginevra. Uma certa irritação começou a substituir o desapontamento. Será que ela não poderia ter esperado alguns minutos para…

Seu pensamento foi subitamente interrompido por um som indistinto. Draco sacou a varinha, imediatamente alerta. Seriam passos? Ele aguçou os sentidos para tentar ouvir novamente. Poderiam ser apenas as velhas armaduras fazendo seus barulhos de sempre, mas ele tinha acabado de dizer a Blaise que não seria pego desprevenido novamente, e não seria pego desprevenido novamente.

Ficou alguns segundos em completo silêncio, tentando escutar de novo. Estava quase desistindo e voltando ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, quando escutou novamente. Com toda a certeza, eram passos. Começou a seguir o som. Direita. Segundos de silêncio. Passos novamente. Esquerda. Mais silêncio. Esquerda. Silêncio. Até…

\- Meu Deus, eu desisto.

Ele se virou, a varinha ainda em punho, espantado. Era Ginevra.

\- O que, por todos os demônios, você está fazendo?

\- O que eu estava _tentando_ fazer era uma surpresa.

\- Ginevra, eu poderia ter machucado você!

O tom descontraído dela se desfez e ela ficou séria.

\- Draco, você… você está realmente chateado?

\- Se eu estou chateado? O que você acha? Eu acabei de voltar do hospital depois de ter sido torturado pelo Voldemort, Ginevra. E isso aconteceu porque eu estava desarmado e não ofereci o mínimo de resistência para ser levado daqui. E você decidiu que era engraçado brincar de esconde-esconde comigo no meio da noite num corredor deserto!

A expressão dela foi mudando durante a explosão dele. Da seriedade para o espanto, do espanto para a resistência, e no fim, compreensão. E culpa.

\- Você tem razão. Me desculpe. Foi muito estúpido da minha parte não ter pensado nisso. Eu imaginei que por eu ter sumido no jantar e a "perseguição" ter começado no nosso corredor, você teria sacado desde o início. Mas obviamente eu imaginei errado.

A expressão de Draco abrandou, mas ele ainda estava com raiva.

\- E quando me viu de varinha em punho com cara de quem ia amaldiçoar o primeiro que aparecesse, você não desconfiou que tinha algo de errado?

\- Bom, a gente estava meio num joguinho de flerte de primeiro encontro no jantar, não é? Eu achei que você poderia estar num joguinho de detetive agora também.

E acrescentou ao ver a cara dele:

\- Maaaas, como eu disse, eu estava errada. Me desculpe. Eu devia ter percebido que era uma péssima ideia. Você tem toda razão em ficar alerta, e também em ficar chateado comigo.

Essa era uma das coisas que Draco gostava em Ginny: dava pra ver que ela estava sinceramente chateada pela situação que causara, e não fazendo algum tipo de drama barato para comovê-lo. Ele não conseguia ficar com raiva dela por muito tempo.

\- Bom, posso dizer uma coisa? Você é boa nisso. Eu só ouvia os passos. Não vi você em momento nenhum. - disse ele, sorrindo de lado.

Ela sorriu de leve, claramente ainda se sentindo desconfortável:

\- Bem, eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi a fazer bem é me esconder.

\- Certo. Já que estraguei a surpresa mesmo, pode me dizer o que está aprontando?

O sorriso dela se alargou.

\- Venha comigo.

Draco seguiu-a por mais alguns corredores, até que começou a reconhecer o caminho para a Sala Precisa.

\- Ah, então era aqui que a sua pequena perseguição ia dar.

A expressão dela mudou. Draco não soube reconhecer o que era aquilo que estava vendo, mas o fez sentir-se ansioso de repente. Como se algo importante estivesse para acontecer. Enquanto Ginny andava pra lá e pra cá perto da sala, no conhecido ritual para que o lugar se transformasse no que quer que ela estivesse planejando, ele lembrou-se de repente de como se sentiu no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, nos momentos que antecederam a cerimônia de seleção. Mas antes que começasse a pensar que estava sendo idiota, notou que a mão dela estava fria e levemente suada quando ela pegou a dele para conduzi-lo para a sala. Ela também estava nervosa.

Quando entraram, Draco não entendeu imediatamente as intenções de Ginny. Estavam em uma cabana rústica, e não dava para dizer que o lugar era exatamente bonito. Ou feio. Olhou em volta e não levou muito tempo para assimilar tudo o que havia no ambiente, uma vez que não existia nenhuma divisão: a sala emendava com a cozinha, e não havia quartos ou banheiros. Na cozinha, uma pia com armários de madeira e algumas prateleiras contendo louças, copos e temperos. Havia também uma bancada de madeira com tampo de mármore perto da pia com algumas peças de serralheria pregadas em sua lateral, que Draco achou que funcionaram bem como decoração. Duas janelas com cortininhas verdes dispunham-se perpendicularmente à pia e à bancada. De frente para elas, uma pequena mesa quadrada também de madeira com quatro cadeiras e um sofá-cama marrom de aspecto confortável fechavam a mobília da sala. Na verdade, a parte mais interessante da cabana era o teto: em alguns pontos, havia cobertura de vidro, pela qual era possível ver as estrelas.

Foi na segunda olhada que as coisas começaram a se encaixar. O lugar era familiar. Eles já haviam estado ali antes.

\- Hogsmeade. - disse ele, finalmente compreendendo.

\- Não sei se consegui me lembrar de todos os detalhes com perfeição. Mas quero que seja aqui, porque foi o lugar onde mais desejei você até hoje. Só que o vento não vai quebrar nenhuma janela dessa vez para nos atrapalhar.

Com um toque da varinha, ela baixou levemente a luz da cabana, e de repente Draco não conseguia entender por que não tinha achado o lugar bonito antes. Era maravilhoso. Era o melhor lugar do mundo. Ele envolveu Ginny pela cintura com tanta vontade que ergueu-a levemente do chão, e ela, longe de achar ruim, suspirou de prazer praticamente dentro da boca dele enquanto o envolvia pelo pescoço.

Dependesse apenas do desejo que ambos sentiam naquele momento, tudo aconteceria muito rápido. Roupas estariam no chão e os dois no sofá-cama em questão de segundos. Mas Draco tinha acabado de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Precisava saborear a expectativa mais um pouco.

\- Devo acreditar – disse ele, beijando o pescoço dela em vários pontos, enquanto ainda a envolvia pela cintura – que você pensou em tudo, tudo mesmo?

\- Você quer enumerar tópicos? - disse ela de olhos fechados, curtindo a sensação de ser beijada por ele.

\- Vejamos… - ele agora abraçava-a por trás, colando o corpo no dela – Tem a questão da contracepção. Deixando claro que eu não estou colocando a responsabilidade em você, é só que eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer.

\- É claro, amor. Fica tranquilo que das próximas você vai ser igualmente responsabilizado. - disse ela, com uma risadinha – Mas hoje está tudo por minha conta. Poção contraceptiva e feitiço imunizante. E o meu é bem poderoso. Não que eu não confie em você, mas sabe como é...

\- Se sabe fazer um bom, pra que fazer um médio, não é? - ele virou-a de frente, e viu o desejo e a urgência nos olhos dela parecendo refletir os dele.

Não fez mais perguntas. A espera havia acabado.

* * *

 **N/A: Então! Gostaram do presentinho das 1000 views? Não acostumem não que não vai ser sempre haha! A não ser, quem sabe, se eu recebesse umas cinco reviews aqui kkkkkk. Brinks, não curto chantagem. Estou feliz de ver que vocês estão lendo, e quem quiser tomar um tempinho pra comentar, vai me deixar muito feliz. :)**

 **Espero que tenha ficado tudo claro, mas se restar alguma confusão, me digam e eu esclareço!**

 **Obrigada às lindas Ania e Kmile (já respondidas inbox) pelo apoio de sempre!**

 **Beijos e até o próximo!**

 **Bella**


	25. O despertar

**Capítulo 25 – O despertar**

O sofá-cama ficava disposto exatamente embaixo de uma das partes do teto que possuíam cobertura de vidro, o que provavelmente não era coincidência. Ficar deitado observando as estrelas normalmente já seria uma experiência agradável. Agora, estendidos confortavelmente ao lado um do outro, semi-cobertos por lençóis macios, depois do que acabara de acontecer, Draco e Ginny duvidavam que pudesse existir sensação melhor.

\- O que foi isso? - ela foi a primeira a falar.

\- Hum… Sua mãe não te contou de onde vêm os bebês? - a intenção, claro, era ironizar a pergunta dela e importuná-la um pouco, mas ele estava feliz demais pra isso. Em dois segundos já estava rindo e beijando-a, anulando completamente o efeito da própria piada. Ela beijou-o de volta e riu também, como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

\- Eu estou falando sério. - ela disse, embora "sério" não fosse nem de longe a melhor palavra para descrever os dois naquele momento – Isso deveria ser tão bom assim? Digo, na primeira vez?

\- É, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. E não sei responder a sua pergunta. Também é novidade pra mim, e eu também não esperava… tanto.

\- Eu acho que você está mentindo.

\- Quê?

\- Não pode ser novidade pra você. Como você sabia tão bem o que fazer?

Ele riu com gosto.

\- Olha quem fala. Você parecia estar lendo meus pensamentos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, lembrando os melhores momentos do que tinham acabado de experimentar.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, como eu vou prestar atenção nas aulas agora? - Ginny soltou de repente - Vou querer isso toda hora.

Draco riu de novo. Rir era tudo o que ele queria.

\- No meu caso vai ser pior. As lembranças podem trazer efeitos constrangedores.

Foi a vez de Ginny rir.

\- Draco… - começou ela, depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio compartilhado – Você acha que nós estamos exagerando, porque não temos experiência… que é assim mesmo… ou que isso também pode ser efeito do feitiço?

\- Como assim?

\- Ter sido desse jeito. Tudo o que eu já ouvi falar é que a primeira vez é ruim. Especialmente pra nós garotas. Que dói. Que ninguém faz nada direito, que é desajeitado. Então eu fico me perguntando se foi… na falta de uma palavra melhor, sensacional desse jeito por causa do feitiço. O _Iunctus Amore._

Draco ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Ah, é, eu procurei saber. - disse Ginny - Apesar de você nunca ter se dado o trabalho de me dizer.

\- Você nunca me perguntou.

\- Acredita que eu só pesquisei depois que voltei do hospital? Acho que… - ela parou a frase no meio.

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Não é importante. Mas você acha que faz sentido o que eu disse?

\- Sabe que pode ser? Afinal, esse feitiço está totalmente baseado nas conexões afetivas: ele depende delas, ele as aperfeiçoa, ele as aprofunda. Até demais, como já pudemos comprovar. E o que nós acabamos de fazer… bem, podemos dizer que estivemos bastante conectados, certo? Faz sentido que o feitiço atue.

\- Que maravilha! Quem precisa de _Felix Felicis_ e outras porcarias trabalhosas quando se tem isso?

\- Você acha que "isso" não me deu trabalho?

\- Você fez chantagem emocional pra me convencer. Não reclame.

Ele sorriu e a trouxe para mais perto, aninhando-a em seu peito. Ficou acariciando as costas dela por um tempo, e depois fez a pergunta que o estava incomodando:

\- Você tem certeza… não doeu nada mesmo?

\- Por uns poucos segundos, talvez. Mas estava tão bom antes e continuou tão bom depois que foi irrelevante. Não foi a sensação que predominou, de jeito nenhum.

\- Hum… É que pra mim… Não teve, sabe, _nada_ que não tenha sido absolutamente fantástico. Se eu não me concentrasse, não me segurasse muito… tudo teria acabado em cinco minutos.

\- Bem… comigo… por duas vezes aconteceu uma coisa que… eu acho… bom, eu na verdade _imagino_ que não devia acontecer da primeira vez, mas acho que aconteceu.

\- É… é mesmo? - perguntou ele, agradavelmente surpreso.

\- Foi incrível. As minhas pernas começaram a tremer, o meu coração acelerou… e tiveram mais algumas sensações que eu não sei explicar.

\- Duas vezes… - ele repetiu, claramente satisfeito – Então agora me sinto menos mal. Achava que tinha sido rápido demais.

\- Não foi a sensação que eu tive.

\- Bom. - ele disse, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Eles não saberiam dizer quando tempo ficaram ali, nos braços um do outro, apenas olhando as estrelas. Nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de levantar, e até mesmo o silêncio estava confortável.

\- Eu não tinha ideia que você chegaria hoje. - foi Ginny quem falou primeiro depois de um tempo – Não faz nem cinco dias que você acordou. A melhor surpresa de ano novo que eu poderia ter.

\- Não que a gentil Dra. Scofield e sua equipe quisessem me deixar ir. Estavam loucos para saber o segredo da minha incrível recuperação para ver se conseguiam produzir um elixir da cura. Acho que os deixei frustrados.

\- Eles disseram isso? - disse Ginny, intrigada.

\- Claro que não. Foi a minha dedução, e Dumbledore não acha que estou longe da verdade.

\- Que coisa…

O assunto "recuperação" remetia a tudo que tinha sido momentaneamente varrido da mente dos dois. Ginny não queria lembrar, mas era impossível. Não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido com Draco outra vez, mas sentiu que tudo estava voltando contra a sua vontade.

\- Sua mãe… está bem? - ela perguntou, hesitante, lembrando-se que Dumbledore levou-a embora do hospital porque Narcissa Malfoy estava chegando para visitar Draco. Não era fugir do assunto, mas também não era exatamente falar sobre a noite traumática.

\- Minha mãe? - estranhou ele.

\- É. Lembro que ela estava chegando aquele dia no hospital pra te ver. Fico imaginando, ela como mãe, ter que conviver com quem fez aquilo com o filho dela… deve ser horrível.

Mal disse as palavras, e já se arrependeu. Se a ideia era falar coisas menos pesadas, claramente não tinha funcionado. Mas Draco não pareceu abalado.

\- É, certamente não é agradável. Mas também você tem que entender que nossos parâmetros de mãe são diferentes. Nem passaria pela cabeça da sua suportar algo parecido. Pelo que você me conta, ela é puro coração. A minha mãe… é uma mulher pragmática. Às vezes ela faz as escolhas que julga serem possíveis para o momento.

\- O que significa, nesse momento, ficar ao lado do homem que torturou o filho dela e do que o sequestrou para que fosse torturado? Como isso faz sentido?

\- Minha mãe não é a sua mãe, Ginevra. - repetiu Draco, irritado – Você queria o quê, que ela viesse correndo pra cá, se abrigar debaixo das vestes do Dumbledore? Ela e meu pai estão juntos há mais de 20 anos! Existe um relacionamento ali, uma cumplicidade, algo que ela não abandonaria assim sem pensar.

\- Eu não estou entendendo. - disse ela, numa voz meio inexpressiva – Você está defendendo o seu pai, é isso?

\- Onde você ouviu isso no que eu disse? Eu estou defendendo a minha mãe. Estou tentando te explicar como a cabeça dela funciona. Eu não gostaria que você ficasse julgando as atitudes dela.

\- Ela quer que você se junte ao Voldemort.

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma constatação da qual ela estava subitamente certa.

Draco não respondeu.

\- Ela viu o que ele fez com você. Ela estava _lá_. E ainda assim, ela quer que você se junte a ele.

\- Ela me quer vivo. E ela acha que com ele as chances são maiores.

\- Ela acha… eu não… se Dumbledore não chegasse naquela noite, você podia estar morto _agora_. Em que raciocínio você pode ter mais chances de viver ficando ao lado de Voldemort do que de Dumbledore?

\- A teoria… é que ele só queria conversar, me convencer a me juntar a ele. E que eu estraguei tudo com meu _atrevimento_. Que ele está interessado no meu potencial. Na verdade parece que eu me tornei "interessante" aí num duplo sentido: ou eu me junto a ele ou eu estou morto. Não parece que ele cogita um meio termo pra mim.

Ginny resolveu ignorar a parte em que Voldemort só queria conversar.

\- Sua mãe te disse tudo isso?

\- A primeira parte sim. A última foi mais dedução minha pelas meias-palavras que ela disse. Mas ela estava com medo, Ginevra. Dava pra ver nos olhos dela. O medo presente na maioria das pessoas que já viram o suficiente do Lord das Trevas.

Ginny não gostou de muita coisa no relato de Draco. Não gostou da naturalidade com que ele falou sobre os planos de Voldemort. Não gostou da forma como ele achou plenamente justificável a mãe querer que ele se tornasse um Comensal da Morte. E não gostou de vê-lo se referindo a Voldemort novamente como Lord das Trevas.

\- E você? - ela perguntou de repente.

\- Eu… o quê?

\- Você está com medo?

Draco a princípio estranhou a pergunta. Mas depois a achou justa. De fato, até então não tinha parado pra pensar exatamente o que estava sentindo a respeito de Voldemort.

\- Não… - ele falou lentamente – Não, eu não posso dizer que esteja com medo. Ele não me convence. Ele é uma caricatura com discurso vazio. O que ele fez comigo só prova que ele é mau e perito em _Cruciatus_. Não estou falando que as habilidades dele se resumem a isso, eu não seria tão arrogante. Estou querendo dizer que, se a intenção dele era me deixar morrendo de medo, sinto muito. Ele precisa fazer melhor que isso.

Somente quando Draco acabou de falar e Ginny soltou a respiração foi que ela percebeu que não estava respirando direito antes. Agora ele soava novamente como ele. Por mais perigoso que fosse, ela preferia mil vezes vê-lo desdenhando de Voldemort do que respeitando-o demais.

Mas ela ainda não tinha perguntado o suficiente.

\- E o seu pai?

\- O que tem o meu pai?

\- Você disse que sua mãe não abandonaria mais de 20 anos de relacionamento e cumplicidade. O que me faz pensar que ela não está chateada com seu pai por ele ter levado você para o Voldemort.

\- Não. Na verdade, ela tentou me convencer que meu pai mudou em Azkaban.

\- O quê?

\- É. Que ele se arrependeu de ter me pressionado antes. Que ele gostaria de fazer diferente agora.

\- E sequestrar você, prendê-lo numa masmorra e ficar testando os limites da sua raiva era uma boa forma de demonstrar isso? - perguntou Ginny, incrédula.

Draco deu de ombros, como se fosse algo a que ele mesmo não desse importância. Estava, naturalmente, editando o relato. Não queria contar a ela que, de acordo com a mãe, o comportamento de Lucius fazia parte de um plano, segundo o qual não havia tempo para convencer Draco de que ele havia mudado. Primeiro porque o desgraçado do Makulis tinha interrompido a conversa justamente naquele ponto, impedindo sua mãe de explicar o que ela queria dizer com "nós não temos tempo". Segundo porque, na verdade, não era tão difícil assim deduzir. Voldemort estava plenamente ciente dos "poderes", ou "habilidades" de Draco. Queria usá-los a seu favor. Caso isso não fosse possível, queria garantir que o outro lado não os tivesse. E tudo indicava que essa era uma situação que ele tinha pressa de resolver, e Draco não achava necessário dizer isso a Ginevra.

Não era difícil de entender, mas era irritante pensar que Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore, todos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, e ele não. Que habilidades eram essas? De onde vinham? Por que tinham aparecido só agora? Havia alguma forma de desenvolvê-las, aperfeiçoá-las, controlá-las? Se eram importantes o suficiente para colocá-lo tão no centro das atenções de Voldemort, então não eram qualquer coisa.

\- O que você está pensando? - perguntou Ginny, ao vê-lo num longo silêncio reflexivo.

\- Que Dumbledore podia me dar uma ajuda aqui. É claro que ele sabe o que está acontecendo comigo, que habilidades são essas que eu adquiri. Ele podia me dizer. É por causa disso que Voldemort está atrás de mim.

\- Isso pode ser um problema. Dumbledore tende a ser um tanto quanto protetor demais, e tem a mania de esconder informações.

\- Eu sei. Não tenho muitas esperanças.

\- O professor Snape me disse que o seu pai não vai voltar aqui tão cedo. Parece que Dumbledore fez alguma coisa com ele pra impedir. Provavelmente nas asas… digo, braços. Então não existe o risco imediato de você ser novamente sequestrado e levado pro Voldemort, existe?

\- Você está esquecendo de um detalhe.

\- Não, não estou. Você está falando da pessoa que tem feito atentados aqui dentro. Mas aí estamos falando de um estudante, não de um Comensal da Morte. Nenhum estudante vai conseguir tirar você daqui assim tão facilmente, Draco.

\- É claro que não. - disse Draco, impaciente - No dia que um imbecil qualquer me subjugar a esse ponto, por favor me mate. Mas não dá pra ignorar que, aluno idiota ou não, é um contato do Voldemort aqui dentro. E no fim das contas, ele pode cansar de esperar outra chance de "conversar" comigo e mandar o projetinho de comensal aprontar mais uma parecida com aquela do colar.

E antes que Ginny pudesse replicar, ele emendou:

\- Só que ele ou ela não vai me pegar desprevenido mais. Antes eu achava que eram coincidências. Agora eu já entendi que eu sou o alvo.

Mais minutos de silêncio se seguiram a essa declaração. Até que…

\- Como é que nós chegamos a isso, pelas longas barbas de Merlin? É sério isso? Não faz meia hora que eu tive a melhor experiência da minha vida, e agora estamos aqui falando do Voldemort! Argh!

Draco, que não esperava a súbita explosão de Ginny, a princípio não soube o que responder. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela ainda não tinha terminado.

\- Eu estava _feliz_! Não, eu estava _exultante_! E agora estou apreensiva e irritada e com medo! E não, eu não estou culpando você, porque se eu bem me lembro, fui eu mesma que comecei esse assunto idiota! Por que eu simplesmente não… _e do que diabos você está rindo_?

\- Porque você está absolutamente hilária e maravilhosa nesse momento. Não há outra reação possível.

\- Draco Malfoy…

\- Vamos resolver isso. - ele puxou Ginny para mais perto. - Vamos esquecer o assunto idiota e voltar para a parte do feliz e exultante, que tal?

\- Agora não consigo mais. Perdi o clima. - disse ela, com uma expressão desolada e frustrada.

\- Humm, tem certeza? - ele se encaixou atrás dela, afastou-lhe os cabelos e começou a beijá-la por toda a extensão do pescoço, passando pela parte de trás do lóbulo da orelha.

\- Eu não sei, Draco… - ela respondeu, embora tivesse fechado os olhos e sua expressão estivesse mais suave. - Não funciona assim.

\- Não? Nem se eu fizer isso? - A mão dele deslizou para dentro dos lençóis.

\- Ah, Draco…

\- E isso? Hum? Isso é bom?

\- Você acaba de devolver o meu humor. - disse ela, virando-se para ficar por cima dele.

* * *

Quando olhava para a expressão de clara discordância no rosto de Minerva McGonnagal, Albus Dumbledore pensava se não estava realmente sendo imprudente. Mas a verdade é que os últimos 10 dias serviram para que ele visse claramente que, fosse qual fosse a solução para impedir a entrada de um Comensal da Morte em Hogwarts, ela não estaria no Mapa do Maroto. Ele não via mais qualquer motivo para privar Harry de algo que ele herdara de seu pai. Minerva, por outro lado, era uma dessas pessoas que desaprovava qualquer comportamento minimamente subversivo. Sempre fora assim, desde que ela ainda era uma estudante. Então, naturalmente, ela seria contra devolver o mapa.

\- Na verdade eu nunca consegui entender o motivo de permitir que um objeto desses permaneça nas mãos de um estudante. – argumentava ela – Mesmo tendo valor sentimental. Me diga, Albus, por que um garoto de 16 anos deveria possuir um mapa que mostra passagens secretas para sair da escola e espiona pessoas? Mesmo sendo Harry Potter, eu não…

\- Minerva, como eu lhe disse, Harry já utilizou esse mapa em mais de uma ocasião com propósitos nobres.

\- E, conhecendo-o bem, certamente perigosos.

\- Quanto a isso, eu sou o último a poder culpá-lo. Desde que Harry entrou nessa escola ele tem feito coisas muito além do que um garoto da idade dele deveria fazer, e eu tenho me valido disso. E a verdade é que tendo a me valer cada vez mais. Então receio que dessa vez não concorde com você. Acho mais do que justo que ele tenha o mapa de volta.

Sabendo que quando a conversa se desenvolvia dessa forma era contraproducente discutir com Dumbledore, Minerva foi encontrar Harry na mesa da Grifinória no café da manhã para devolver o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele, porém, não conseguiu ficar satisfeito como imaginou que ficaria quando tivesse o objeto de volta. Não só não obteve as respostas que esperava sobre o que levara o diretor a não precisar mais do mapa, como sentiu um outro incômodo que não entendeu imediatamente. Quando olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, porém, a explicação veio subitamente, junto a uma onda de raiva. Draco _maldito_ Malfoy. Ele não estava ali agora, mas estivera na noite anterior. Por que...

\- O quê? - perguntaram Ron e Hermione.

Ele se virou para os dois amigos, que o olhavam sem entender. Não percebera que falara em voz alta.

\- O quê? – repetiu ele, fazendo-se de desentendido, para ganhar tempo.

\- Você estava aí resmungando com cara de que ia matar alguém. O que a gente perdeu? - disse Ron.

Ah, então eles não tinham escutado.

\- Depois. - disse ele, em voz baixa, olhando ao redor. Aparentemente, sua pequena cena tinha atraído a atenção de mais colegas, que o observavam com curiosidade.

Hermione e Ron tiveram dificuldade para acompanhar os passos de Harry quando saíram da mesa. Aparentemente, a raiva o deixara com pressa.

\- A professora McGonnagal me devolveu o mapa. - disse ele.

\- E por isso você resolveu quebrar algum recorde de velocidade? - perguntou Ron, praticamente correndo para alcançá-lo.

\- É, Harry! - concordou Hermione, ofegante – Você não deveria estar satisfeito em vez de irritado?

Quando estavam distantes o suficiente para não serem ouvidos por ninguém, no caminho que levava para a Floresta Proibida, ele parou tão abruptamente que os dois quase trombaram nele.

\- Eu poderia estar, se ela tivesse me contado por que de repente o mapa não é importante mais.

\- Não é óbvio? Se ele queria proteger a escola de alguma coisa, como era a sua teoria, ele certamente achou outro jeito. - disse Ron.

\- Isso eu também deduzi, obrigado. - disse Harry, impaciente. - Mas aparentemente isso é tudo que eu posso fazer agora: deduzir e teorizar.

\- Harry, não faz nem duas semanas que Dumbledore te contou nada menos que o segredo da imortalidade de Voldemort. Te mostrou memórias dele como Tom Riddle, desde a infância, passando pela adolescência em Hogwarts, com a primeira formação de Comensais da Morte. Coisas que ele nunca mostrou a ninguém. Como você tem coragem de dizer isso? - disse Hermione.

\- Certo, e eu fico muito honrado por isso, mas não estou exatamente em condições de caçar horcruxes nesse momento, estou? Agora, fazer alguma coisa a respeito de quem está agindo aqui dentro da escola seria algo perfeitamente possível, se Dumbledore não estivesse deliberadamente escondendo de mim todas as informações que seriam de alguma valia pra isso.

\- Até aí, só mais um ano nas nossas vidas. Saber pouco nunca foi empecilho pra gente fazer nada. - disse Ron, dando de ombros. - Eu tenho a impressão que não é só por causa disso que você está tão irritado.

\- Não, sabe por que eu estou realmente irritado? Porque quando fui questionar o sumiço repentino de Draco Malfoy antes de começarem as férias de Natal, o que eu ouvi, inclusive de você, Hermione – ele virou-se para a amiga com olhar acusador – é que eu estava paranoico simplesmente porque ele tinha ido pra casa mais cedo! E agora ele simplesmente volta para a escola na véspera do Ano Novo? Antes das aulas retornarem?

Hermione e Ron ficaram olhando para ele em silêncio por algum tempo. Ela foi a primeira a falar:

\- Ahn… e agora você quer que eu diga outra vez? Que você está paranoico porque ele voltou mais cedo? Não estou te acompanhando aqui, Harry.

\- Se ele queria tanto ficar mais tempo em casa, por que voltou antes? As aulas só retornam daqui a três dias! E que coincidência incrível, a professora McGonnagal me devolver o mapa justamente hoje, não?

Hermione e Ron se entreolharam, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer. Ela fez um sinal discreto, indicando que era a vez dele se manifestar.

\- Hum… eu não entendi bem como as suas duas últimas frases se conectam, Harry.

Harry soltou um bufo de impaciência.

\- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que a ameaça é ele, não é possível que vocês não estão entendendo? - a afirmação acabou saindo como pergunta.

\- Então, na sua teoria – disse Ron, claramente confuso – Dumbledore está dizendo a você para confiar no Malfoy, quando na verdade, já sabe que ele é uma ameaça e estava usando o Mapa para proteger a escola dele, e agora te devolveu porque ele está de volta e agora já pode vigiá-lo de perto?

\- Antes fosse isso. Tentem me acompanhar aqui. - ele falou mais baixo, obrigando os dois a chagarem mais perto para ouvir – Vocês viram a nota no Profeta Diário há alguns dias dizendo que a Mansão dos Malfoy foi tomada pelo Ministério. Ou seja, se o motivo da volta dele fosse não ter casa, já era pra ele estar de volta há, pelo menos, uma semana. Mas não, ele voltou ontem. Onde ele estava a semana toda? Na rua é que não era.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione teve que morder a boca para não responder. Respirou fundo e se preparou para os impropérios que sabia que se seguiriam.

\- Alguma coisa grande aconteceu para o Ministério tomar a casa dele, e, seja o que for, ele estava lá quando aconteceu. E depois disso ele passa uma semana sabe-se lá onde, e, de repente, faltando ainda três dias para o reinício das aulas, ele volta para a escola. Por quê? Porque ele estava com vontade? Brigou com o papai? Estou falando pra vocês, nada disso é coincidência. Ele está envolvido em alguma coisa. Eu sinto isso.

Hermione estava pronta para trocar mais olhares exasperados com Ron, quando percebeu, para seu desespero, que ele estava comprando a história de Harry.

\- Mas se Dumbledore não percebeu nada disso, por que te devolveu o mapa? - perguntou ele, mas dava para ver que estava praticamente convencido.

\- Minha teoria? Malfoy disse alguma coisa que o fez pensar que o perigo passou. Ele está se fazendo de bonzinho, esse é o jogo dele agora. Eu contei a vocês que naquele episódio com a Katie ele inventou que foi ele quem impediu ela de encostar totalmente no colar?

\- O quê? - disse Ron.

\- Pois é. Durma com essa.

\- Mas que desgraçado!

\- E o pior é que Dumbledore está caindo direitinho.

\- Ok, vamos parar um minuto aqui!

Hermione precisou altear a voz para conseguir a atenção dos dois, que estavam completamente absorvidos na teoria de Harry.

\- Certo. - disse Harry, impaciente – Esse é o momento em que você diz que isso tudo é um grande absurdo, e como eu estou sendo terrivelmente injusto com o pobre Malfoy?

Vontade de dizer essas coisas não faltava a Hermione. Ela não virara a melhor amiga de Draco Malfoy por causa de Ginny, mas sabendo o que havia acontecido com ele, e como ele havia passado os últimos 10 dias no hospital, era, sim, muito injusto que ele estivesse sendo acusado do que quer que fosse agora. Naturalmente, porém, essas não eram informações que ela pudesse dividir com Harry e Ron. E, tentando se colocar no lugar deles, sem saber tudo que ela sabia, ela teve que admitir que provavelmente acharia o comportamento de Malfoy suspeito também. Resolveu, então, tentar uma tática alternativa.

\- Não, não é um grande absurdo. Você pode ter razão.

\- Mas? - disse Ron, desconfiado.

\- _Mas_ vocês precisam trabalhar com essa como uma das possibilidades, e não como a única. Nós não queremos correr o risco de ficar obcecados seguindo uma pista que pode estar errada.

\- Ok. Você gostaria, então, de apresentar uma segunda possibilidade? - disse Harry, de má vontade.

\- Bem… eu concordo que, da forma como você colocou, fica difícil acreditar que seja tudo uma coincidência. Mas e se somente uma parte do seu raciocínio estiver correta?

\- Como assim?

\- Vamos supor que todas essas coisas envolvendo o Malfoy tenham um motivo: ele sai antes das férias, depois uma grande operação acontece na casa dele enquanto ele está lá, então ele volta antes do início das aulas… você, por razões óbvias, deduziu que isso significa que ele está trabalhando com Voldemort. E se for o contrário? E se Malfoy estiver trabalhando _contra_ ele?

\- QUÊ?

\- Eu só estou falando que é uma possib…

\- Você não está falando sério. - disse Harry, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse retornado dos mortos. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Ah, mas ela está falando sério. - Ron estava furioso – Mas eu não vou falar nada além disso, sabe por quê? Porque se eu sonhar em tocar no nome do precioso novo melhor amigo dela, eu estou morto.

\- Mas que droga! - explodiu ela – O Blaise não tem nada a ver com isso, eu nem falei com ele depois que o Malfoy voltou!

\- Você realmente acredita nisso? - perguntou Harry, de olhos arregalados. - Que Malfoy é um espião do Dumbledore contra Voldemort?

Ela suspirou.

\- Não. Pra ser sincera, eu não acredito.

\- Então por que, _por que_ você diria algo assim? - aparentemente a expressão de assombro iria custar a sair do rosto de Harry.

\- Porque eu já estou vendo o que vai acontecer: você obcecado com o Malfoy, assim como é com o Snape há anos. Não confiando nele não importando o que o Dumbledore diga. Me diz, Harry, quando foi que a palavra do Dumbledore deixou de ter importância pra você?

\- Hermione, o Dumbledore é genial. O maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas ele não é perfeito, ok? Ele errou ano passado, ele pode errar de novo. E isso é algo que a gente tem que aprender a lidar, nós não somos mais crianças.

\- Principalmente quando se trata de um aluno dele. - concordou Ron, embora estivesse mais calmo - Você se lembra o que o Harry falou sobre aquelas memórias, Hermione. Pra nós ficou claro que o mal estava em Você-Sabe-Quem desde que ele tinha 11 anos de idade, mas Dumbledore não, ele achou que podia transformá-lo num ser humano comum, foi atrás dele naquele orfanato, trouxe ele pra Hogwarts, fez de tudo pra que ele se _adaptasse_. E o tempo todo Você-Sabe-Quem devia estar rindo das tentativas dele.

\- Eu não vou nem comentar o fato de que você parece estar dizendo que Dumbledore devia ter deixado um menino de 11 anos num orfanato indefinidamente, Ron. E eu também não estou dizendo que ele não erra. Só estou aventando _possibilidades_. Nós já sabemos que existe alguma coisa envolvendo o Malfoy que Dumbledore não nos contou. E ele foi bem claro ao dizer que ele, apesar de estar envolvido, não tem culpa. Não é justo que vocês, sem terem ideia do que se trata, já estejam concluindo que Dumbledore esteja sendo enganado.

\- Mas por que ele não poderia simplesmente me dizer isso então? - exaltou-se Harry - Ainda que Malfoy estivesse fazendo alguma coisa ultrassecreta para o nosso lado, por que esconder isso de mim?

Hermione teve uma inspiração repentina.

\- Porque Voldemort tem acesso à sua mente.

Um silêncio audível seguiu-se a essa declaração. Harry olhou para ela, uma ideia formando-se lentamente em sua mente.

\- Você sabe.

\- Eu sei… o quê?

\- Você não está aventando possibilidades. Dumbledore te contou isso.

\- O quê? Não! Harry, eu nunca deixaria de contar uma coisa tão importante assim pra você!

\- Você acabou de dar um bom motivo pra isso, não? Voldemort tem acesso à minha mente.

\- Se fosse assim, por que eu não contaria para o Ron?

\- Porque ele não esconderia de mim?

\- Ok, é minha vez de interferir aqui! - disse Ron, a voz sobressaindo-se à dos amigos. - Hermione, eu não estou entendendo você. Você acredita ou não nessa "possibilidade" do Malfoy espião?

\- Eu já disse que não acredito.

\- Então por que diabos você está criando cada hora um elemento diferente pra reforçar essa teoria?

\- Eu não estou _criando_ , Ron. Eu já disse que eu estou…

- _Aventando_ , que seja. O que está me parecendo é que você está tentando por tudo nos convencer dessa ideia maluca. Na qual você mesma não acredita. Dá pra explicar por que você está fazendo isso? E não me venha com essa de "porque vocês vão ficar obcecados pelo Malfoy".

\- Porque vocês _vão_ ficar obcecados pelo Malfoy. E realmente tem alguém agindo aqui na escola a mando do Voldemort. Alguém que congelou um porão em Hogsmeade e quase matou aquele casal, alguém que encomendou um colar amaldiçoado que quase matou a Katie. E se não for ele? E se nós ficarmos perseguindo a pessoa errada enquanto o verdadeiro culpado está por aí, livre pra tentar matar mais alguém?

E ela emendou antes que Ron conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa:

\- Mas não é só por isso. É também por causa do Dumbledore. Eu claramente confio nele mais do que vocês. Eu _sei_ que ele erra, eu sei que ele não é perfeito. Mas eu realmente acredito que ele tem um bom motivo para confiar no Malfoy e para não dividir a história com o Harry por enquanto. Eu não sei se é porque o Malfoy está nos ajudando. Eu não sei se é porque o Dumbledore não quer que o Voldemort veja algo sobre o Malfoy na mente do Harry. - e ela se virou para Harry para dizer as palavras seguintes – Eu realmente não sei de nada, Harry. Se eu soubesse, eu teria te contado. Eu só estou pedindo pra gente trabalhar com possibilidades aqui. No plural.

Harry pensou por um momento.

\- Bem… se a intenção de Dumbledore ao me deixar no escuro for impedir Voldemort de ver algo sobre Malfoy na minha mente, já é um pouco tarde, não é mesmo? Não é como se eu fosse conseguir me esquecer dele agora.

\- E então? - perguntou Hermione, sem entender exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

\- E então, eu preciso desvendar esse mistério de uma vez por todas. Até mesmo para, como você mesmo disse, não correr o risco de perseguir a pessoa errada caso ele seja inocente.

\- E eu posso saber como você pretender fazer isso? E por favor, _por favor_ , que não seja vigiando o Malfoy no Mapa do Maroto.

\- Bem… você tem alguma ideia melhor? Sou todo ouvidos.

Ela ficou olhando num estado de semi-desespero enquanto ele e Ron se debruçavam sobre o mapa, procurando Draco Malfoy.

\- Ele não está aqui. - disse Harry, frenético, depois de algum tempo de procura. - Estou falando, Ron, ele não está aqui.

\- Onde você acha que ele pode estar?

\- Qualquer lugar! Hogsmeade? No esconderijo do Voldemort? Como eu vou saber?

\- Harry… ele pode estar aqui.

\- Ron, eu procurei três vezes…

\- Sala Precisa.

Hermione fechou os olhos em derrota. Estava torcendo para nenhum dos dois pensar nessa possibilidade.

\- Filho da mãe. Ele está na Sala Precisa! - Harry e Ron já estavam fazendo menção de voltar à toda para o castelo.

\- ESPEREM!

Havia tanta urgência no chamado que eles não puderam ignorar.

\- Só… só parem e me ouçam por um minuto, está bem?

\- Hermione, se ele estiver lá e estiver fazendo…

\- Se ele estiver lá e estiver fazendo alguma coisa a pedido do Dumbledore e vocês chegarem desse jeito, – e nesse momento ela precisou altear a voz para se fazer ouvir sobre os protestos dos dois – apenas considerem a possibilidade! Se isso acontecer, vocês não só não estarão ajudando com essa obsessão maluca, vocês estarão _realmente_ atrapalhando. Harry, você acabou de recuperar o mapa. Por favor, seja razoável. Por que você não pergunta ao Dumbledore…

\- Ah, mas essa é muito boa! Se tudo o que eu tenho feito é perguntar a ele…

\- Pergunte se Draco Malfoy está trabalhando em alguma missão contra Voldemort. Assim, diretamente. Ele pode não responder, como de costume. Mas faça pelo menos isso antes de começar a perseguir o Malfoy como um louco dentro da escola, Harry, por favor.

Harry ficou olhando para Hermione por tanto tempo que a incomodou. Deixou-a com a sensação de estar sendo esquadrinhada.

\- Está certo.

\- Harry! - protestou Ron.

\- Não, Ron. Deixa. Não precisamos ir lá agora.

\- Mas o Malfoy…

\- Se ele estiver aprontando alguma, nós vamos descobrir.

\- E, se ele não estiver, também. Dá pra pelo menos considerar a possibilidade? - disse Hermione, incomodada com a súbita mudança no comportamento dele.

\- Dá. Você tem razão.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo. - repetiu ele, sabendo tanto quanto ela que nada estava ótimo.

* * *

\- Eu não acredito. - disse Ginny, jogando-se na cama de Hermione. - Harry ama o Draco mais do que eu, não é possível.

\- Acredite, Ginny, eu tentei.

\- Eu sei, Hermione. Pelo que você me contou, tentou até demais.

\- O palpite do Ron estava certo? - perguntou Hermione com um meio sorriso – Ele estava na Sala Precisa?

\- Ah, sim, ele estava. Acho que os dois não iam gostar nada do que iam encontrar lá. Eu te devo a minha vida.

Hermione riu, mas foi uma risada curta. A situação não era nada fácil.

\- Na verdade eles provavelmente não iam conseguir fazer a sala se abrir. Mas se vocês saíssem e dessem de cara com eles…

\- Nem me fala! - Ginny respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça como que para espantar a ideia.

\- Ginny, eu consegui uma vez. Mas tenho certeza que eles vão tentar outras. E provavelmente longe de mim, pela mudança súbita de comportamento do Harry. Parecia que ele simplesmente não queria mais discutir comigo.

Ginny bufou.

\- Eu não sei qual é a minha maior vontade: contar toda a verdade pra ele ou dar um soco na cara dele. Pelo amor de Deus! De onde vem tanta obsessão? Eu sei que eles nunca se gostaram, mas, sem querer me gabar, desde que eu comecei a ocupar mais o tempo do Draco, ele não tem ligado tanto pra essa briguinha idiota com o Harry.

\- Ginny, o que você precisa entender é que o comportamento do Draco _é_ suspeito pra quem não sabe o que está acontecendo.

E ela emendou antes que Ginny pudesse protestar:

\- Ele saiu da escola antes das aulas acabarem, a casa dele foi tomada pelo Ministério quando, teoricamente, ele estava lá, então ele ficou mais uma semana fora sabe-se lá onde e depois voltou pra cá antes das aulas voltarem, em plena noite de ano novo. _Nós_ sabemos o porquê disso tudo, mas pra quem não sabe, e sendo ele filho de um Comensal da Morte… eu apostaria que mais gente compraria a teoria do Harry. A única diferença é que os outros não saem tentando resolver as coisas como… bem, como o Harry, o Ron e eu.

Ginny ficou quieta, uma parte dela recusando-se a aceitar as palavras de Hermione, enquanto outra, no fundo, sabia que a amiga tinha razão.

\- Mas que droga! O que é que eu vou fazer? O Harry não pode descobrir sobre mim e o Draco de jeito nenhum, e olha que eu nem estou falando sobre o apocalipse que se instauraria na minha família quando isso viesse à tona. Estou pensando sobre o que você disse sobre o acesso que Voldemort tem à mente dele: se Voldemort descobrir que eu e Draco estamos juntos num desses momentos de conexão com a mente do Harry... Hermione, isso não pode acontecer. O Draco é o alvo dele nesse momento. Tudo o que ele mais quer é uma fraqueza pra que ele possa explorar. Eu _não_ vou ser essa fraqueza.

\- Eu sei. Pensei nisso também.

\- Então, pelo que você pode perceber, o plano brilhante do Harry e do Ron é perseguir o Draco feito dois psicopatas no Mapa do Maroto?

\- Ou isso ou eles pensaram em alguma outra coisa depois que eu saí.

\- Bem, é isso. Eu vou confiscar esse mapa.

\- Quê?

\- O que mais eu posso fazer? Ver o Draco no Mapa do Maroto uma hora ou outra vai significar me ver junto. Ou, na melhor das hipóteses, não ver porque estamos na Sala Precisa, então os dois vão montar guarda na porta da sala e nos ver por lá. Espera, eu disse melhor das hipóteses?

\- Ginny, você enlouqueceu? Você não pode simplesmente roubar o mapa! Se você fizer isso, o Harry não só vai ter certeza que o Malfoy está envolvido em alguma coisa, afinal, o mapa some justamente quando ele resolve segui-lo, como vai saber que fui eu que contei!

\- Hermione...

\- Não! Simplesmente _não_! Você mesma disse que eu salvei sua vida, e é assim que você me agradece? Sinto muito, você vai ter que pensar em outra solução!

Ginny ficou olhando as faces afogueadas da amiga, e percebeu que, mais uma vez, ela tinha razão. Não tinha o direito de colocá-la em maus lençóis com os dois melhores amigos depois de tudo o que ela já tinha feito.

Ela só precisou de mais alguns instantes para bolar uma alternativa.

\- Você está certa, Hermione. Me desculpe. Você já fez mais do que eu poderia pedir.

\- Olha, Ginny, eu sei que a situação não é nada fácil...

\- Não, não, você tem toda a razão! Harry e Ron jamais te perdoariam. Eu vou pensar em uma solução. Não se preocupe com isso.

Pela segunda vez em poucas horas, Hermione teve certeza de que alguém não estava contando tudo para ela.

* * *

\- A senhorita precisava falar com Dobby? – disse o elfo, com uma reverência.

\- Preciso, Dobby. – disse ela, sentando-se no chão para ficar num nível parecido com o dele, evitando a mesura. – Eu preciso que você faça um favor muito importante pra mim.

\- Tudo que a senhorita precisar! – disse Dobby, com um enorme sorriso, praticamente dando pulinhos. Parecia, de fato, que nada o faria mais feliz no mundo que atendê-la. Ginny se perguntou vagamente se era apenas o comportamento padrão dos elfos domésticos se manifestando ou se era por causa da amizade dela com Harry.

Ao pensar nisso, Ginny hesitou. O que ela estava para pedir a ele incluía exatamente guardar um grande segredo de Harry. _Ah, que se dane_ , pensou. Ela não tinha tempo ou cabeça para pensar em outra solução, e, no limite, sempre poderia (apesar de não querer fazer isso de jeito nenhum) usar um pouco de autoridade para fazer Dobby ficar de boca fechada.

\- Dobby, - disse ela, o mais brandamente que conseguiu – o que eu vou te pedir não é fácil. Envolve um grande segredo que você vai precisar guardar de muita gente. Inclusive de pessoas que você gosta muito. Você acha que consegue fazer isso?

Os olhos enormes de Dobby estavam sérios, mas não assustados.

\- A senhorita Ginny é uma boa menina. Não iria pedir nada que fosse ruim.

\- Claro que não! Não é ruim, Dobby, eu juro.

\- Dobby acredita, senhorita. Dobby sabe guardar segredos, Dobby e os outros elfos ouvem e veem muita coisa em Hogwarts, e nós não contamos pra ninguém.

\- Dobby, isso você não pode contar nem pro Harry. Na verdade, principalmente pro Harry.

Ao dizer isso, ela esperava que os olhos dele caíssem e ele ficasse triste. Que ele se assustasse, pois a maioria das coisas que já tinha feito até então foram para ajudar Harry Potter. Mas o que não esperava era que ele fizesse uma carinha marota e desse um risinho.

\- A senhorita Ginny pode ficar tranquila. Dobby guarda os segredos dela.

\- Posso saber por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – disse ela, desconfiada.

Dobby olhou para baixo e torceu as orelhas enormes, indeciso.

\- Dobby… - disse ela, em tom de aviso.

\- Dobby promete que não vai contar pra ninguém, senhorita. Dobby fica feliz pela senhorita e o jovem mestre Draco...

\- Meu Deus!

\- Dobby não estava espionando, senhorita, não estava!

\- Como raios você sabia disso?

\- Os elfos sabem muita coisa, senhorita. E nós nunca contamos pra ninguém. – repetiu ele.

\- Sei... – disse ela, ainda desconfiada. – Bom, vamos dizer que isso adianta as coisas. Você parece entender inclusive por que o Harry não pode saber.

\- Harry Potter não ia entender, senhorita. Ele não gosta do mestre Draco. Ele não entende que o jovem mestre não é como o pai dele.

\- Não, ele não entende. Mas você entende. – disse ela, levemente surpresa.

\- Dobby sabe há muito tempo, senhorita. Desde que o jovem mestre impediu aquela mulher horrível de encontrar vocês na Sala Precisa no ano passado, Dobby viu que ele tinha mudado.

Ginny entendeu rapidamente que Dobby estava falando do episódio em que Draco impedira que Umbridge flagrasse toda a AD reunida na Sala Precisa.

\- Se mais gente tivesse a capacidade de ver as coisas como você vê, o mundo poderia ser bem diferente. – disse ela, admirada.

Dobby não entendeu completamente o que ela quis dizer, mas sentiu que era um elogio, e sorriu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- A questão, Dobby, é que Harry não só não entende que Draco não é como o pai dele como acredita piamente que ele é o responsável pelos atentados que vêm acontecendo na escola.

\- O quê? O jovem mestre? Não! Dobby pode dizer a Harry Potter, senhorita, o mestre Draco nunca...

\- Não adianta você dizer. Você já tentou, lembra? Naquele episódio do colar. E Harry achou que o Draco estava te ameaçando ou controlando de alguma forma. Então não, você tentar convencer o Harry de alguma coisa não vai ajudar o Draco.

\- Então o que a senhorita quer que eu faça?

\- É algo bem mais simples, na verdade. A questão é que o Harry e o meu irmão resolveram que vão ficar na cola do Draco agora, e o que você acha que vai acontecer se eles perseguirem ele por toda a escola?

\- Eles vão descobrir sobre o mestre Draco e a senhorita!

\- Exato! E nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer, certo?

\- Não, não podemos não!

\- Então eu preciso que você leve mensagens minhas pro Draco e dele pra mim. O único lugar de Hogwarts que não aparece no Mapa do Harry, e que, portanto, eu e Draco poderemos nos encontrar enquanto estivermos aqui dentro, é a Sala Precisa. Com a sua ajuda, nós poderemos combinar esses encontros sem o Harry ou meu irmão saberem. Você faria isso por mim?

Para quem havia reagido com tanta alegria ao namoro entre uma Weasley amiga de Harry Potter e um Malfoy, Ginny havia imaginado que esse último pedido era algo bem fácil. Portanto, não entendeu a expressão insegura no rosto de Dobby.

\- O que foi, Dobby? Qual é o problema?

\- É que... Dobby imaginou... não que Dobby não possa fazer isso pela senhorita...

\- Isso vai te trazer algum problema na cozinha?

\- Não, senhorita, não é isso... Dobby só estava se perguntando se a senhorita e o jovem mestre Draco não conseguiam se falar pela correntinha...

Ginny praticamente pulou de susto quando ouviu isso.

\- Deus! Quem é você, Dumbledore? Existe _alguma coisa_ que acontece nessa escola que você não saiba?

\- Dobby não estava espionando...

\- Corta essa! Nem começa com esse papo de "Dobby não estava espionando" e "nós elfos vemos e ouvimos coisas"! Eu duvido que todos os elfos que trabalham naquela cozinha saibam tudo isso que você sabe!

Dobby ficou olhando para ela com os olhos verdes arregalados, parecendo ainda maiores que o normal.

\- Mas eu não posso negar que essa sua mania de se esgueirar pelos cantos ouvindo as coisas só tem feito salvar nossas vidas há anos. – disse ela, suavizando a expressão. – Desde o episódio da Câmara Secreta, passando pelo Torneio Tribruxo, pela própria indicação da Sala Precisa, agora com esse lance do colar amaldiçoado... a verdade é que eu, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco... todos devemos nossas vidas a você.

Dobby deu um sorriso incerto, parecendo estar em dúvida se ainda iria levar bronca.

\- Mas a resposta para a sua pergunta é não. – continuou ela. – A correntinha não funciona assim. O feitiço que ela abriga não pode ser acionado para qualquer tipo de comunicação, sabe. Pelo menos não uma coisa tão banal como marcar um encontro. Eu sei, porque eu já tentei. É um feitiço muito especial, para ser usado em ocasiões especiais.

Ela não achou necessário citar os exemplos recentes para Dobby, nem o bom nem o ruim. O ruim seria aterrorizante, e o bom... Bem, o bom definitivamente não era algo pra ser dividido com ninguém.

\- Dobby pede desculpas, senhorita. Dobby não queria espionar. Dobby só queria ajudar.

\- Eu sei, Dobby. Mas a melhor maneira de você me ajudar agora é fazendo o que eu te pedi.

\- Claro, senhorita Ginny! – o elfo parecia finalmente ter recuperado a empolgação – Dobby terá o maior prazer em levar os recados da senhorita para o jovem mestre Draco e do jovem mestre para a senhorita!

\- Muito obrigada, Dobby. E ahn... eu sei que vai dar um trabalhão, mas será que você pode ficar nos arredores enquanto eu e Draco estivermos na Sala Precisa? Pro caso do Harry resolver aparecer?

\- Não tem problema, senhorita. Dobby está acostumado com esse tipo de trabalho.

\- Muito obrigada mesmo, Dobby. – repetiu ela.

\- Mas senhorita... – Dobby pareceu se dar conta de algo – O que Dobby deve fazer se encontrar Harry Potter perto da Sala Precisa?

\- Ué... avisar a mim e ao Draco, é claro! _Você_ conseguirá entrar, uma vez que sabe exatamente...

Dobby arregalou os olhos e balançou vigorosamente a cabeça em negação.

\- De jeito nenhum, senhorita! Como é que Dobby vai entrar na sala com a senhorita e o jovem mestre Draco lá? Não, não, não, Dobby não pode, não!

Ginny não sabia se ria mais da reação de Dobby ou de imaginar a cena que o elfo acabara de descrever.

\- Dobby, você é uma figura! – disse ela, tentando controlar o riso. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu vou preparar a sala de modo que você possa entrar sem ver nem ouvir nada.

\- Mas senhorita...

\- Dobby, isso é importante. Você vai entrar, dar o aviso, sair, e nem vai perceber que tem gente lá, eu prometo.

\- Está bem, senhorita. – ele concordou, não muito satisfeito com a perspectiva.

\- Ótimo. Pronto para levar a primeira mensagem para o Draco? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

O rosto do elfo se desanuviou e ele estendeu a mão para pegar o papel.

\- Antes disso, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro, senhorita!

\- Por que você passou a chamar o Draco de "jovem mestre Draco"?

Dobby sorriu, tímido.

\- Quando Dobby trabalhava para os Malfoy, Dobby chamava ele de jovem mestre Malfoy, e o pai dele de mestre Malfoy. Mas agora Dobby acha que não precisa mais falar o nome Malfoy... precisa, senhorita?

\- Não, Dobby. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso de quem compreendia bem o que o elfo estava dizendo - Você pode chamá-lo da forma que ficar confortável pra você.

Dobby também sorriu, e se afastou para levar o bilhete de Ginny para Draco.

* * *

Quando, horas mais tarde, Draco apareceu na Sala Precisa, estava irritado. Não, estava mais que isso. Estava praticamente furioso. Seu dia não fora nem um pouco como ele esperava. Planejara passá-lo com Ginevra, aproveitando a ausência completa de nuvens no céu (a despeito do frio) para explorar o exterior do castelo. Ele raramente tinha vontade de fazer algo do tipo, e logo hoje, que estava animado com a perspectiva, a namorada resolvera sumir o dia todo.

Logo, sem ela, sem aulas, sem quadribol, com vários pensamentos inquietantes para fazer-lhe companhia, nem Blaise aguentou seu humor por muito tempo. Ele ficou sozinho o resto da tarde, com exceção do momento em que Dobby o procurara para entregar o bilhete de Ginevra, que, para aumentar sua irritação, não explicava nada sobre seu sumiço. Apenas o horário em que ele deveria estar na Sala Precisa para encontrá-la. Draco estava com tanta raiva que quase não foi. Depois viu que seria uma atitude ridícula em vários sentidos. Não só não saberia com o quê ela estivera tão ocupada o dia todo que não pudera honrá-lo com um minuto de sua presença (a ponto de ter que enviar mensagens a ele por um elfo doméstico) como… bem, ele não pudera tê-la durante o dia, mas talvez pudesse durante a noite. Era melhor que nada.

Mas, naturalmente, ele não demonstraria isso a ela imediatamente.

\- Posso saber por que eu fiquei o dia todo sem notícias suas, a não ser por essa única linha – ele brandiu o bilhete na direção dela – entregue a mim por um elfo doméstico?

\- Nossa! Oi pra você também, amor.

A forma carinhosa de chamá-lo não era a mais usual do mundo entre os dois, e, ainda assim, ela não parecia estar dizendo para amolecê-lo. Saíra com naturalidade. Provavelmente por isso, funcionou. Ele sentiu metade da raiva se esvair quase que automaticamente contra a própria vontade.

\- Não vem com "oi, amor" - ele resmungou, pouco convincente.

Ela percebeu e riu.

\- É claro que eu tive um motivo pra fazer isso. Ou você acha que eu não queria passar esse dia lindo com você? Acontece que nós temos um problema. E bem… é melhor você estar calmo pra ouvir, porque você não vai gostar.

\- Nós temos _mais_ um problema, você quer dizer. Vamos lá. Estou ouvindo.

\- Você promete que não vai me interromper enquanto eu falo?

\- Ginevra…

\- Por favor? Depois você pode ter o ataque que quiser. Eu também tive. Só deixa eu terminar de falar.

Ele se calou, sentou-se numa das poltronas que ela havia disposto ao lado da cama e fez um gesto com a mão para que ela prosseguisse. Então Ginny contou a ele tudo que Hermione lhe havia dito, da forma mais resumida que conseguiu (pois percebeu que ele estava precisando recorrer a todo o seu controle para não se manifestar), e depois como ela mesma havia resolvido pedir a ajuda de Dobby e descoberto, para sua surpresa, que ele sabia bem mais do que eles poderiam imaginar.

Draco levantou-se tão de repente que assustou Ginny.

\- Eu vou dar àquele desgraçado um motivo para me perseguir. - disse ele, e o ódio presente em sua voz deixou-a ainda mais assustada – Ele acha que eu sou um assassino? Ele acha que eu sou perigoso? Pois eu posso ser então! Eu vou acabar com ele com as minhas mãos!

\- Draco… - a intenção dela era pará-lo e fazê-lo voltar à razão, mas a voz saiu fraquinha. Ele sequer escutou.

\- Eu vou chegar tão de repente que ele não vai saber o que o pegou! E eu não vou ser rápido nem misericordioso! Eu vou fazer um espetáculo tão grande que todos…

\- DRACO!

Foram os olhos dela, mais do que o grito, que o pararam. Havia algo ali que Draco não queria ver em nenhuma hipótese, quanto menos direcionado a ele ou a algo que ele tivesse dito. Fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar. Seu coração estava disparado e a respiração acelerada. Nem mesmo ele sabia de onde vinha tanto ódio. Parecia que havia um monstro em seu peito, que fora despertado com a informação de que a obsessão de Potter por ele chegara ao ponto de impossibilitar que ele se encontrasse com Ginevra quando bem entendesse. Sentia que seria capaz de lançar uma Maldição Cruciatus tão perfeitamente executada no maldito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Incontáveis-Vezes que duvidava que ele se recuperaria tão rápido quanto ele mesmo se recuperara.

Mas ele _precisava_ se acalmar. Não podia dar vazão a esses sentimentos, não na frente de Ginevra. Ela o olhava como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido. E, na verdade, não tinha mesmo. E ele não sabia o que dizer. Infelizmente, ela não quebrou o silêncio como era de costume.

\- Eu… é claro que isso foi maneira de dizer. Eu não pretendia te assustar.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. **Merda, merda**. Nem mesmo ele acreditara nas próprias palavras. Sabia que precisaria fazer bem melhor que isso para convencê-la. Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Eu realmente não pretendia colocar as coisas dessa forma. Eu só… eu fiquei com tanta raiva! Eu não aguento mais isso. Nesses últimos meses eu salvei você de um atentado, tive que me salvar mais de uma vez, fui sequestrado, torturado, passei os últimos 10 dias no hospital, e quando finalmente volto pra escola, recebo a notícia de que esse… - ele teve que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo mais uma vez – esse filho da mãe resolveu achar mais alguma culpa em mim, sabe-se lá de quê. Eu perdi a cabeça, ok?

\- Eu entendo você ficar com raiva. Eu também fiquei. Mas eu nunca te vi tão descontrolado.

Ela não demonstrava mais medo, mas ainda o olhava de uma forma que o fazia ter vontade de voltar alguns minutos no tempo e retirar o que dissera. Embora uma parte dele (provavelmente o monstro selvagem que havia sido despertado) soubesse que seria só para tirar aquela expressão do rosto dela, e que, no fundo, não estava realmente arrependido.

\- Eu sei. Eu só fiquei… com muita raiva. – repetiu ele, e, de repente, viu-se acrescentando: – Eu continuo com raiva. Eu acho que desde a noite na masmorra, a raiva não passa…

\- Como assim?

\- Eu quero que passe. Mas o que Voldemort fez… eu ainda sinto gravado a fogo na minha pele. Está realmente difícil manter o controle. Tudo apenas me enfurece bem mais que o normal.

Era uma meia-verdade. Mas a meia-verdade que comoveria Ginevra, que era o que ele precisava no momento: ela já não parecia olhar para um estranho que a assustava, como antes. Compreensão começava a tomar conta de seu rosto. Draco conteve um suspiro de alívio, e continuou:

\- Não justifica meu surto psicótico, eu sei. Me desculpe, amor. Eu não queria te assustar.

Ele, ao contrário dela, fez de propósito. Ela percebeu, mas funcionou mesmo assim.

\- Não venha com "me desculpe, amor". - ela imitou o resmungo dele.

Os dois riram, mas foi uma risada curta.

\- Posso supor, então – continuou ela – , que você entendeu a situação e não vai matar ninguém?

\- Não nesse momento. Mas então nós estamos nessa situação de refém indefinidamente, é isso?

\- Ai Draco, não seja dramático.

\- Não, Ginevra. O que eu estou percebendo é que nada que eu faça ou deixe de fazer vai fazer com que o Potter mude de opinião sobre mim. Então eu tenho que simplesmente aceitar quieto enquanto ele me persegue por esse castelo inteiro, sem sequer poder me aproximar de você, tendo que esperar notícias suas pelo Dobby, me encontrando com você aqui de vez em quando, e ainda assim correndo o risco do imbecil do Potter aparecer a qualquer momento?

\- E o que você sugere? Não é como se você pudesse chegar no Harry e simplesmente falar "então, Potter, eu gostaria que você parasse de me perseguir porque eu sou inocente, e você pode comprovar isso perguntando para a minha namorada, que por sinal é essa aqui!" - ela apontou para si mesma ao dizer isso.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar estranho.

\- O quê? - ela perguntou, sem entender.

\- Pois é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Aparentemente, faltaram palavras para Ginny. Ela meramente abriu os braços, numa pergunta silenciosa.

\- Eu vou esfregar na cara daquele infeliz tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos meses, e vou dizer sim que ele pode comprovar perguntando pra minha namorada, que por sinal é você. Ah, como eu vou adorar ver a cara dele quando ouvir isso! O quê, você acha que eu tenho medo? - ele perguntou quando viu os olhos espantados dela – Medo dele, medo dos seus incontáveis irmãos? Eu não tenho medo, meu amor. Eu estou torcendo pra qualquer um deles vir me confrontar, especialmente o Ronald. Com o tanto que estou engasgado com ele, ele que deveria pensar duas vezes antes de vir se meter comigo.

Emoções controversas tomaram conta de Ginny ao ver o fogo que havia no olhar e no discurso de Draco. A raiva irracional dele parecia estar voltando, e ela teoricamente devia estar assustada com isso novamente. Ou com raiva também, porque francamente, será que ele ao menos estava fazendo algum esforço para se acalmar? Mas o que ela sentia se apoderando dela era um calor repentino, um prazer meio selvagem ao ouvi-lo dizer que queria confrontar Harry e todos os seus irmãos e contar do namoro dos dois.

Ela sabia, no entanto, que alguém precisava retomar a razão ali, e pelo visto não seria Draco, que já estava andando a passos largos para a saída da Sala Precisa. Praticamente correu para se colocar entre ele e a porta.

\- Draco! Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Saia da minha frente e você vai ver se não estou. - rosnou ele.

Ela não se abalou pelo tom rude.

\- Você não está pensando direito. Acha que é por causa da reação do Harry e dos meus "incontáveis irmãos" que eu não quero que você faça isso? Se fosse só por isso, eu até deixava você ir lá, e depois… bem, aí a gente só teria que fugir do país. Mas a verdade é que o meu lado da história é irrelevante quando comparado ao seu.

Ele deu uma gargalhada seca.

\- Minha família? Você consegue imaginar Potter escrevendo uma cartinha para minha mãe?

\- Não é disso que estou falando! - disse ela, impaciente – Você não se lembra que eu te disse que Voldemort tem uma conexão com a mente do Harry? Que ele já descobriu coisas importantes, coisas que nós não queríamos que ele descobrisse, por causa dessa conexão?

Ao ouvir isso, a expressão de Draco mudou completamente. A raiva e a ironia desapareceram e ele fechou os olhos como quem admite uma derrota. Ginny continuou:

\- E fica mais fácil para o Voldemort entrar quanto mais vulnerável estiver a mente do Harry. Uma notícia como essas, bem…

\- Você está brincando? Potter sempre foi um oclumente medíocre. A raiva que ele vai sentir se souber de nós dois vai deixar a mente dele _transparente_ pro Voldemort. Esse plano está fora de cogitação. - Draco completou, deixando-se cair de volta na poltrona, frustrado.

Ginny quase acrescentou que isso não era nem de longe um plano, mas se conteve.

\- E voltamos à situação refém, então. - disse ele, furioso. - Indefinidamente. E não venha me dizer que eu estou sendo dramático. Só de pensar que eu estou me escondendo do Potter como um rato, deixando ele me acuar desse jeito, me dá vontade de…

\- Seja lá o que for, não vai nos ajudar, ou vai? Não seria melhor gastar essa energia toda pensando num plano de verdade para sair dessa situação?

Draco estreitou os olhos para ela, entendendo a referência.

\- E pelo visto vou ter que fazer isso sozinho, uma vez que você não parece estar nem um pouco incomodada.

\- Eu não disse isso. - e acrescentou, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa: - E também não disse que você vai ter que fazer nada sozinho. Na verdade, fiquei o dia todo pensando, e deduzi que a única coisa que pode demover o Harry da obsessão que ele tem por você é ter alguma pista do verdadeiro culpado.

\- Nossa, acredite, nada me traria mais satisfação no momento. - disse ele, com ferocidade.

\- Eu estava contando com isso. - respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa pergunta silenciosa.

\- Não acha que é algo muito mais útil para utilizar tempo, energia, cérebro? E não foi você mesmo que disse que não seria pego desprevenido novamente? Ou isso foi só bravata? - provocou Ginny.

\- Então, pra vencer o Potter, você propõe que eu me torne ele. Que belo plano.

\- Eu não estou propondo que você se torne herói nenhum. Estou propondo que você seja o sonserino que já é e salve sua pele. Você não vai conseguir tirar o Harry do seu pé a menos que ofereça outra cabeça a ele.

\- Pra isso eu não preciso descobrir o culpado. Posso simplesmente colocá-lo numa pista falsa.

Mas antes que ela conseguisse protestar, completou, com o conhecido sorriso torto:

\- Mas eu sei que isso não me serviria de nada no sentido de ainda ter um projeto de comensal da morte me perseguindo aqui dentro. Eu estou só brincando.

Ginny estreitou os olhos para ele, mas continuou o raciocínio:

\- A verdade é que até hoje nós não gastamos muito tempo tentando descobrir quem é essa pessoa. Até porque, até o incidente do colar, nós sequer sabíamos que o alvo era você. Mas nós somos inteligentes, Draco. Eu, você, Blaise, Hermione. Acho que a gente é capaz de conseguir uma pista sem tanta dificuldade.

\- Espera aí. Isso vai ser uma força-tarefa? - perguntou ele, contrafeito.

\- Não estou falando que precisamos trabalhar todos juntos, como fazem Harry, Ron e a Mione. Estou só dizendo que nós dois não precisamos estar sozinhos nessa.

Ela tinha razão, e Draco sabia. Era a única forma operacionalizável no momento de tirar o maldito Potter da cola dele, e com Blaise (e Granger, ele era obrigado a concordar) as chances de sucesso eram substancialmente maiores.

Ginny olhou para o rosto dele e percebeu que tinha vencido.

\- Está vendo como a sua namorada pode ser talentosa de vez em quando? - disse ela, aproximando-se ele.

\- De vez em quando, é. - respondeu ele, levantando-se da poltrona, o sorriso torto de volta.

\- Quer ver que outros talentos ela tem?

\- Aí essa conversa começou a ficar mais interessante. - disse ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura e levando-a na direção da cama.

* * *

Ele terminou de encher o último frasco de poção e o tampou cuidadosamente. Era o sétimo. Perguntou-se se era por obra do acaso que o número sete surgia mais uma vez nas tramas do Lord das Trevas. Embora, claro, essa não fosse nem de longe a principal dúvida que ele tinha.

\- Ainda não está pronta, Severus? - perguntou Voldemort, impaciente.

\- Está, meu Lord. Eu já ia chamá-lo.

\- Sete frascos! - exclamou ele, naturalmente satisfeito, ao ver os frascos dispostos na mesa à frente de Snape – Ótimo.

Snape deu um discreto aceno de cabeça, à guisa de agradecimento.

\- Pode ir. Está dispensado. - disse Voldemort, sem olhá-lo. Analisava atentamente um dos frascos de poção, conferindo a cor e a textura.

\- Se me permite, meu Lord…

\- Hum? - fez Voldemort, distraidamente, ainda absorto com o frasco.

\- Estamos planejando uma grande investida em Hogwarts para breve?

Finalmente, o Lord das Trevas voltou sua atenção para ele.

\- Você está com algum problema de memória, Severus? Pois se não é sobre isso que venho falando há meses?

\- Sim, mas pelo que eu havia entendido, ela seria mais perto do fim do ano letivo, não agora.

\- Por que você está me perguntando isso? - perguntou Voldemort, ríspido.

\- O senhor me pediu para preparar a Poção Revigorante mais forte que existe. Dois goles são suficientes para erguer um gigante combalido. Esse arsenal que o senhor tem em mãos pode manter um exército de pé por três dias. Não estou contando os ferimentos graves, naturalmente, mas ainda assim não é preciso ser muito inteligente para concluir que essa sua demanda faz parte de alguma estratégia de guerra.

\- Tem razão. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente. Isso é tudo?

\- Então o senhor resolveu adiantar a investida?

\- Então você resolveu fazer um milhão de perguntas? - devolveu Voldemort.

O tom que ele utilizou não deixou a Snape a menor dúvida de que era melhor se calar.

\- O que o faz pensar – continuou o Lord – que eu não vou envolvê-lo quando o dia de tomar Hogwarts chegar?

\- Perdão, meu Lord. Eu não quis…

\- Que bom que não quis. Fico bem mais tranquilo. Agora vá.

Snape resolveu não discutir mais, e, com uma breve reverência, retirou-se.

E, pouco depois, Lucius entrou na sala mal iluminada.

\- O senhor acha que ele desconfia de algo?

\- Não, acho que ele não tem a menor ideia. Ele sabe que há algo que não estou contando a ele. Mas meus comensais estão acostumados a isso. Eles sabem que há certas informações que divido com uns, outras que compartilho com outros… e, naturalmente, aquelas que guardo comigo.

\- Quando o senhor pediu a ele que fizesse a poção, cheguei a pensar que fosse contar.

\- Achei melhor não. Primeiro porque quanto menos gente souber, melhor. Segundo porque a última pessoa que eu quero que saiba de algo é justamente em quem Severus vive colado em Hogwarts. E terceiro porque Severus tende a ficar um tanto quanto… sensível quando se trata do seu filho. Ele parece acreditar que tem alguma responsabilidade sobre o garoto. - disse Voldemort, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

\- Se ele ainda não entendeu que Draco já tem pai, vai entender em breve. - respondeu Lucius. Sabia que não devia cair nessas provocações, mas não era de hoje que se irritava com essa mania de Snape de querer _cuidar_ de Draco. E o pior era que o garoto adorava o maldito "professor".

Voldemort riu aquela risada fria e sem alegria. Com um aceno da varinha e algumas palavras que Lucius não conhecia, fez emergir do chão um pequeno caldeirão, no qual borbulhava uma pequena quantidade de uma segunda poção. Era azul-escura, e de uma textura grudenta. Ele enfeitiçou-a para mexer-se sozinha, enquanto Lucius olhava.

\- Ainda não consigo entender porque o senhor precisou envolvê-lo na história. – insistiu Lucius – Eu sei que ele é o melhor preparador de poções, mas o que ele fez foi uma simples poção revigorante, afinal de contas! Algo que o senhor consegue fazer perfeitamente bem. Algo que _eu_ consigo fazer perfeitamente bem!

\- Não se melindre tanto, Lucius. O que ele fez não foi uma _simples_ poção revigorante. Foi a mais forte poção revigorante da qual você já ouviu falar, e que você, sinto dizer, não conseguiria fazer nem parecida. E que é absolutamente necessária, afinal, o que eu estou fazendo aqui não é uma inofensiva Polissuco. - ele riu da ironia do próprio comentário. - O que me faz lembrar… você o trouxe?

Lucius enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos das vestes, de onde retirou um saquinho.

\- Não foi fácil… - disse, olhando o pequeno pacote que tinha nas mãos.

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos. - disse Voldemort, impaciente. - Passe para cá.

Lucius não queria, mas sabia que não tinha escolha. Estendeu o saquinho na direção do Lord das Trevas, que o pegou e despejou seu conteúdo na mão esquerda.

Voldemort analisou o pequeno ingrediente – o último que faltava para completar a poção – por um breve instante, com um brilho maldoso no olhar, para em seguida jogá-lo dentro do caldeirão. A poção emitiu um brilho quase cegante, que ele olhou com certo desprezo.

\- Só mais alguns minutos agora… - disse ele, mais para si mesmo, e olhou para o relógio na parede. Marcava 02h14. Ele virou-se para Lucius, e seu olhar era mortalmente perigoso: - Lucius, quero que você se assegure de que ninguém chegará nem perto desse cômodo pelas próximas três horas.

\- Certamente, meu senhor. Embora eu não acredite que levará tanto tempo…

\- O que você acredita não é relevante. Eu não estou disposto a correr riscos. Naturalmente eu já isolei a sala de modo que nenhum resquício de som sairá daqui. Mas ainda assim… quero 100% da sua atenção nisso. _Ninguém_ se aproxima daqui. Está claro?

\- Como a água.

\- E Lucius… Se, nesse tempo, eu não sair… Obviamente, a probabilidade é muito pequena. Praticamente nula. Mas se acontecer, você entra, e só você. E você sabe o que fazer.

\- Sim, meu Lord. - respondeu ele, sério. Sabia o que significava esse momento e o quanto era essencial que desse tudo certo.

\- Ótimo. Agora saia, e fique de guarda.

Lucius fez uma reverência e retirou-se, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Voldemort, então, voltou sua atenção para a poção que ainda borbulhava. O brilho tinha desaparecido, mas a cor havia mudado, assim como a textura: estava, agora, mais clara e líquida. Ele olhou o relógio novamente. Estava na hora.

Conjurou um cálice prateado e, com o auxílio da varinha, transportou o conteúdo do caldeirão para dentro dele, não deixando restar uma única gota no recipiente. Bebeu a poção de uma vez, ansioso por experimentar seus efeitos.

Não teve que esperar muito. Tudo ao seu redor começou a desaparecer lentamente, a começar pelos objetos mais próximos – o cálice em suas mãos, o caldeirão, os frascos de poção revigorante – , até que a própria sala parcamente iluminada já não era mais visível. Ele estava flutuando no espaço, e todo seu conhecimento e seu poder fluiu para um propósito… a mente de Draco Malfoy, que de repente se tornara um livro em branco, no qual cabia a ele escrever o que quisesse.

Ah, como ele adorava as Artes das Trevas… nada mais seria capaz de trazer a sensação inebriante que Voldemort estava tendo agora. Não era Legilimencia… era diferente, e em alguns aspectos, muito melhor, na verdade. Ele não poderia dizer exatamente o que o garoto estava pensando, mas era capaz de saber, agora, como as engrenagens da mente dele funcionavam, e o que o impulsionaria a ter certos pensamentos – e a não ter outros. Ele poderia não saber o prato favorito de Draco, mas saberia os temperos e ingredientes necessários para montar algo ideal para o gosto dele. Poderia não saber a garota que o atraía, mas saberia as características que formariam a mulher perfeita para ele.

E, de repente, enquanto esse jorro de conhecimento era passado a ele numa velocidade difícil de processar, a solução veio, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação de triunfo que ninguém ouviu. Ele sabia como traria Draco Malfoy para o seu lado.

Começou a escrever no livro em branco a história que queria, a história que seria suficiente para fazer o garoto vir, seduzido pelo que lhe seria oferecido. As ideias vinham tão rapidamente quanto a vasta gama de informações sobre Draco, e Voldemort, externando-as freneticamente, a princípio atribuiu a esse ritmo desenfreado o que aconteceu em seguida.

Parecia, de repente, que não mais escrevia sozinho. Começou a sentir uma segunda força, extremamente poderosa, passando também a dar contribuições à história no livro em branco. Não fazia sentido. Devia ser a velocidade surreal em que tudo estava acontecendo que estava causando essa impressão. Mas a força era cada vez maior, e a energia que emanava dela, insuportável. E ficava cada vez mais claro que não fazia parte dele. Ideias que não eram dele estavam sendo acrescentadas num ritmo impossivelmente rápido à história, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

O que mais surpreendeu Voldemort foi a própria falta de indignação com isso: aquele deveria ser o seu domínio, e seu apenas. Mas, por algum motivo, a força estranha parecia estar exatamente onde deveria. E a energia que ela emitia era, ao mesmo, insuportável e irresistível. Ele sentia que se deixasse que ela se aproximasse demais iria explodir, mas não conseguia evitar. O contato era tóxico e maravilhoso.

Abriu a boca para gritar, mas jamais soube se saiu algum som. Sua própria energia estava sendo completamente sugada e ele não podia fazer nada. A história estava terminando de ser escrita no livro em branco, e ele não sabia seu final, embora, de alguma forma, tivesse certeza que mesmo que tivesse escrito sozinho não haveria uma vírgula para ser mudada. Seu último pensamento antes de perder a consciência foi que a poção funcionara perfeitamente. Ele só não sabia a que preço.

* * *

 **N/A: Taí! Capítulo monstro especialmente dedicado à queridíssima KmileM (que já respondi devidamente inbox)! Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo não demora, e já aviso que será monstro também! :)**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	26. O negociador

**N/A: Então, mores. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, e eu devo ser uma sádica incorrigível mesmo, porque ele também tem uma cena meio forte. Como é só uma, eu pus um Trigger Warning nela para avisar.**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 – O negociador**

Folhas vermelhas. Olhasse para o chão ou para as árvores, tudo o que havia eram folhas vermelhas, e o cenário permanecia inalterado até onde sua visão alcançava. Não era difícil deduzir o que havia por trás disso: certamente um poderoso feitiço, ilusório ou camuflador (ou provavelmente uma combinação dos dois, ele não saberia dizer ao certo), com o intuito de manter a vila protegida dos inimigos. Eram tempos em que as pessoas não mais se arriscavam com o Fidelius: depois de tantos casos de morte precoce de seu portador, finalmente foram convencidas de que não era a melhor tática.

Naquele momento, porém, nenhum feitiço de proteção seria de qualquer serventia. O fato de não poder _ver_ a vila não fazia a menor diferença, pois sua audição já havia captado tudo que precisava. Sabia onde estava postado cada um dos bruxos responsáveis pela guarda, certamente com varinhas apontadas diretamente para ele, e sabia que era capaz de bloquear os feitiços deles com certa facilidade até. Na verdade, poderia fazer bem pior do que apenas bloqueá-los, mas não era para isso que viera.

Porque infelizmente para Gus e seu grupo, ele não era o único capaz de inutilizar a complexa defesa que cercava o lugar. Os Inclementes fariam isso com igual facilidade e, bem… eles não tinham esse nome à toa. Ele viera conversar. Se eles viessem, não haveria diálogo.

O problema, naturalmente, seria convencer o obstinado homem. Pela "calorosa" recepção que o aguardava, ele já imaginava o nível de boa vontade da comunidade com sua visita: já contara sete guardas em posições estratégicas o suficiente para surpreendê-lo de qualquer lado que ele tentasse reagir. Se, é claro, ele não fosse quem era.

Bem, já era hora de parar com as conjecturas. Aquela seria certamente uma de suas missões mais difíceis, e ele tinha pouco tempo. Deu os dois últimos passos, que sabia que desencadeariam a reação que esperava: raios vermelhos, verdes e azuis vieram das mais diversas direções e ele os bloqueou numa velocidade absurda. Rapidamente percebeu quem eram as bruxas e bruxos dotados de menor habilidade: eram mais lentos em lançar os feitiços e mudar de posição. Decidiu que era melhor incapacitá-los primeiro, ou poderia acabar sendo surpreendido por algum dos outros.

Ele não _precisava_ realmente da varinha para lançar feitiços. Ela apenas potencializava o efeito, o que, para dominar aqueles quatro primeiros bruxos, não era de forma alguma necessário. Eles continuavam lançando feitiços em sua direção seguindo um mesmo padrão, o que denunciava sua localização. Assim, ao mesmo tempo em que utilizava a varinha para continuar a bloquear os raios, ele passou a se mover de forma a facilitar seu contato visual com a posição deles. Mentalizou feitiços estuporantes e derrubou um por um sem dificuldades.

Com os outros três já seria diferente. Eles se moviam muito mais rápido e se forma muito mais imprevisível, assim a tática anterior não iria funcionar. Além disso, ele tinha que admitir que bloquear os feitiços deles estava, aos poucos, começando a minar sua energia. Se ele não os rendesse rápido, acabaria invariavelmente sendo atingido, o que seria fatal. Era hora de servir-se de magia mais avançada.

Continuou a se esquivar dos raios que saíam com cada vez mais ferocidade das varinhas dos bruxos (ele podia quase afirmar que tinham sido aurores em alguma época), esperando pelo momento certo de fazer o movimento que viraria o jogo. Precisaria cessar o bloqueio por um segundo, e tinha que se certificar que nesse tempo nenhum feitiço iria passar.

Ele viu que era a hora quando escutou o som distante de uma respiração ofegante. Sabendo que não havia tempo para hesitação, ergueu a varinha para o céu e disse, numa voz baixa e firme:

\- _Nox magna._

Uma escuridão profunda, impenetrável, se abateu sobre o ambiente, arrancando exclamações de surpresa dos três bruxos. Nada era visível numa extensão de muitos metros, não fazendo diferença manter os olhos abertos ou fechados. Nisso, inesperadamente ele conseguiu a primeira vitória: uma das bruxas estava em cima de uma árvore e, com a ausência total de visibilidade, acabou se desequilibrando, deixando de cair por muito pouco. Evitar a queda, porém, não evitou que ela denunciasse sua posição, e ele imediatamente lançou um feitiço estuporante na direção do barulho. O grito (que saiu quase como um gemido) e o baque do corpo dela indo ao chão confirmaram que ele fora bem-sucedido.

Os raios pararam. A vantagem dos guardas havia desaparecido. Estavam apenas em dois, não podiam mais vê-lo e estavam assustados: a forma como ele havia derrubado um por um de seus companheiros provava que sua fama era merecida. A última, em especial, mostrava que a escuridão que ele havia imposto não era simplesmente uma forma de igualar a luta, e sim sua cartada final. A ausência de luz não o afetava.

Antes que qualquer um dos lados pudesse dar o próximo passo para a continuidade do duelo, porém, uma voz forte de homem fez-se ouvir:

\- Iris, Patrick. Chega.

Não houve resposta, mas ele finalmente se permitiu relaxar um pouco de sua posição de combate. Sabia de quem era a voz, e sabia que tinha vencido a primeira batalha.

\- E você, Malfoy, se puder fazer o favor de devolver a luz… as crianças da vila estão assustadas.

\- Terei prazer em fazer isso, Gus, se você me garantir que não serei mais atacado.

\- Não me ouviu falando com Iris e Patrick?

\- Ouvi você dizer "chega". Isso não me parece garantia nenhuma.

A voz forte de Gus murmurou " _Lumus"_ e a ponta da varinha dele se acendeu. Draco olhou para o rosto grave dele, e imaginou o que precisaria acontecer para desestabilizar aquele homem.

\- Iris, Patrick, acendam suas varinhas também como um gesto de boa vontade. Malfoy aqui não vai mais atacá-los, vai, Malfoy?

\- Eu sequer os teria atacado em primeiro lugar. Apenas reagi.

\- Claro. - disse Gus, com um meio sorriso irônico que não chegava aos seus olhos. - Afinal de contas, está aqui em missão de paz, não é mesmo?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Não tinha a menor intenção de responder a esse tipo de ironia (perdera a conta de quantas vezes as ouvira) e não queria discutir a situação com Gus na frente de Iris e Patrick.

\- Iris, Patrick? - repetiu Gus, impaciente.

Dois murmúrios igualmente contrariados de " _Lumus"_ se fizeram ouvir em cantos diferentes da floresta de folhas vermelhas, e Draco finalmente viu quem estava enfrentando. Iris era uma mulher alta, de cabelos muito negros e compridos, que se encontravam presos, e ele teve certeza que se não fosse assim se espalhariam de forma selvagem para todos os lados. Seu rosto era tão selvagem quanto, o que era acentuado por uma cicatriz em forma de meia-lua na face esquerda, e ela o encarava com um olhar mortal. Já Patrick foi uma surpresa: parecia jovem demais até para estar ali, quanto mais para ter sido auror, como ele inicialmente havia suposto. Era mais baixo e forte (Draco poderia perfeitamente imaginá-lo rebatendo balaços num campo de quadribol), e não tinha o mesmo ódio no olhar de Iris. Aparentemente, ainda não havia visto o suficiente para isso.

\- E então? A luz? - tornou a falar Gus.

Draco apontou sua varinha para o céu e disse:

\- _Lumus magna._

Dessa vez não se preocupou em manter a voz baixa. Não era como se algum deles fosse conseguir repetir o feitiço só de ouvir as palavras.

A luz do fim de tarde tornava visível o tenso cenário que se apresentava ali: Iris tinha a varinha apontada para Draco, e seu semblante deixava claro que o menor movimento em falso seria suficiente para recomeçar o duelo. Patrick não baixara a varinha, mas olhava discretamente para os lados, claramente preocupado com os companheiros caídos. Gus sequer tirara a varinha do bolso. Olhava Draco sério como sempre, porém sua expressão era indecifrável. Draco retribuía o olhar, varinha em punho, mas não a apontava para ninguém em específico. Era vital para sua missão que Gus aceitasse conversar com ele, e ele sabia que, para conseguir isso, precisaria de (mais) um gesto de boa vontade.

\- Se pedir a Patrick para verificar, Gus, verá que nenhum dos seus cinco companheiros desacordados está ferido. Com exceção, talvez, da moça que caiu da árvore. Mas isso foi um acidente. Eu não sabia que ela estava na árvore, e quando provoquei a escuridão, ela se desequilibrou.

Gus fez um sinal discreto para Iris, que abrira a boca para falar, claramente furiosa.

\- Eu não preciso que você me diga o que fazer, Malfoy. - disse ele, num tom de aviso.

\- Claro. - disse Draco, fazendo um gesto com as mãos como quem se desculpa – Apenas percebi que o rapaz está preocupado e imaginei que talvez…

\- Também não preciso que você imagine nada. Apesar de que talvez… - o meio sorriso irônico que não chegava aos olhos havia voltado – … seja o seu estilo. Você veio aqui para me dar conselhos, não é mesmo?

\- Faça como bem entender.

\- Pode ter certeza que farei. - disse Gus, e Draco teve certeza que ele não estava falando apenas da verificação do estado dos companheiros caídos. - Iris, Patrick. Por favor, levem Amanda, Sam, Mort, Theresa e Elena para a vila. Theresa, em especial, precisará de cuidados.

\- Gus…

A voz contrariada surpreendeu Draco, porque não era de Iris.

\- Patrick, você me ouviu.

\- Você irá falar com ele, então. Eu devia saber. - disse Iris, e sua voz era um misto de desprezo e ódio.

\- Sim, eu irei. Não era minha primeira opção, obviamente, ou eu não teria colocado vocês sete aqui. Mas como vocês podem ver, as coisas não saíram como o planejado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A princípio, parecia que Iris tinha se conformado, e estava baixando a varinha, o olhar mortal ainda em Draco. No segundo seguinte ela tinha sido jogada vários metros para trás, a varinha apontada para ele, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Patrick, que viu a cena mas não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, achou que Draco tinha atacado Iris, virou-se para revidar o ataque e então se viu de repente na mesma situação da colega, com a diferença de que sua varinha foi ao chão junto com ele.

Antes que Gus pudesse entender a situação e reagir de alguma forma, Draco cambaleou e ergueu as mãos, sua própria varinha já no chão.

\- Gus… - disse ele, e sua voz demonstrava esforço – Se puder fazer a gentileza de dizer a Iris e Patrick para pararem de tentar me atacar…

Gus estava alerta agora, varinha em punho, sem que, no entanto, houvesse algum indício de que fosse atacar. Patrick, que havia recuperado sua varinha, limitou-se a imitar a posição de Gus. Somente Iris continuava a tentativa de atacar Draco, sendo seguidamente malsucedida e jogada ao chão, embora claramente ele não estivesse fazendo nenhum movimento e sequer estivesse de posse da varinha.

A expressão dele, porém, foi passando de uma concentração profunda a um esforço tremendo, e depois à dor. Seu nariz começou a sangrar.

\- Gus! Minha paciência está acabando. - agora o esforço era claramente perceptível na voz de Draco – Você disse que conversaria comigo.

\- Iris, pare!

Mas ela não parecia estar ouvindo.

\- São todos iguais! Esses malditos Comensais com sua magia negra! - e ela lançava raios vermelhos e verdes na direção de Draco, ignorando o fato de que nada o atingia e ela era sucessivamente jogada longe. Levantava-se e continuava o jorro de feitiços inúteis.

\- IRIS! - Patrick agora se juntara a Gus na tentativa de chamá-la à razão, mas ela estava ensandecida, e não parava.

Draco tossiu, e cuspiu sangue.

\- Você tem 30 segundos. - ele disse em voz baixa, tentando economizar a pouca energia que tinha, sem desviar os olhos de Gus. - Não vou conseguir fazer isso durar por mais tempo, e se eu desaparatar daqui, não vou voltar mais. Sua próxima visita serão os Inclementes.

Então Patrick decidiu por ele. Um raio vermelho saiu de sua varinha na direção de Iris e ela caiu com um grito, sem ver o que a atingira.

\- Foi apenas um feitiço estuporante. Ela não estava raciocinando. - justificou-se ele, quando Gus o olhou. E, virando-se para Draco com um olhar de gelo, disse: - Você vai desculpá-la, Malfoy. Depois que Comensais da Morte perseguiram, torturaram e mataram todas as pessoas que ela amava, nem sempre ela consegue se controlar muito bem perto de vocês.

Draco não se abalou:

\- Compreendo. Exatamente o tipo de carnificina que, tenho certeza, um rapaz inteligente como você sabe que é minha função evitar.

Tirou um lenço das vestes e limpou o sangue do nariz, ainda recuperando-se do esforço. Estava admirado. Normalmente aquele bloqueio não era tão difícil assim de manter, não quando havia apenas uma pessoa tentando lançar feitiços e romper a barreira (Patrick só tentara uma vez). Iris devia ser uma bruxa extremamente habilidosa, e realmente com muito ódio acumulado.

\- Sim, é claro que ele sabe. - disse Gus, e Draco percebeu que não queria deixar dúvidas a respeito de quem tomaria as rédeas da conversa – Draco Malfoy, o negociador. Sua fama o precede.

\- Não que você pareça acreditar nela, pela ironia no seu tom.

Gus virou-se para Patrick, interrompendo a conversa de repente:

\- Patrick, depois dessa explosão de Iris, infelizmente você terá que cuidar dos seis.

\- E você ficará aqui sozinho com ele.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Não ouviu Malfoy? Ele não vai ferir ninguém.

\- Você não confia de verdade nele.

Era meio pergunta, meio afirmação.

\- É claro que não confia. - Draco respondeu por ele – Mas Gus não é o líder à toa, Patrick. Ele certamente tem uma carta na manga.

\- E você tem duas. Com a diferença de que ele joga limpo.

\- Eu joguei limpo até agora.

\- Chega. Patrick, vou precisar chamar outra pessoa para fazer isso?

Patrick retesou-se ao ouvir isso. Sabia o que significava. Se Gus chamasse outra pessoa, não seria apenas para fazer aquela tarefa, e sim para o seu posto, permanentemente. Respirou fundo, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Gus e respondeu:

\- Não, Gus. Só tome cuidado.

\- Alguma vez não tomei?

Não era uma pergunta que precisasse de resposta, e Patrick, eficiente, reuniu os seis companheiros desacordados em um só lugar, desaparatando com eles em seguida.

Só então Draco respirou de verdade. Havia ganhado a segunda batalha, a que garantia, pelo menos, sua integridade física imediata. Mas, naturalmente, sabia que era a terceira e última que realmente contava.

\- Bem, Malfoy. Você conseguiu meus cinco minutos de atenção.

\- Espero conseguir um pouco mais do que isso, Gus.

\- Isso depende da sua criatividade. Se tudo que você tinha pra me dizer antes de desaparatar era "sua próxima visita serão os Inclementes", sinceramente, talvez nem os cinco minutos sejam necessários.

\- É diferente. Sua amiga Iris estava me atacando, e eu não ia conseguir manter o bloqueio por muito tempo. Mais alguns segundos e minha única opção seria reiniciar a luta, o que não teria a menor utilidade dentro da função que eu exerço, logo, seria melhor ir embora. Eu disse a única coisa que podia no pouco tempo que me restava.

\- Esse bloqueio… eu nunca vi nada parecido. - disse Gus, e sua voz não demonstrava admiração, mas estava pela primeira vez livre de qualquer desafio ou ironia.

\- Certamente não viu. Mas sua amiga estava enganada. Não era magia negra.

\- O que era então?

\- Bem, você mesmo disse: minha fama me precede. Eu não teria chegado onde cheguei se não tivesse as habilidades que tenho. E se elas envolvessem apenas artes das trevas, eu seria apenas mais um deles.

\- Ah, claro. Me esqueci que você é _especial_.

\- Chame do que quiser.

Gus riu, com desprezo.

\- Estou começando a me arrepender de receber você, Malfoy. Até então tudo o que ouvi foram baboseiras sobre os Inclementes e sobre você ser um Comensal com princípios.

\- Não tem nada a ver com princípios, droga! – impacientou-se Draco – Não estou aqui pra convencer você sobre a minha forma de pensar. Aliás, essa conversa não é e nem nunca deveria ter sido sobre mim.

\- Não. Ela é sobre eu e toda a minha comunidade sairmos daqui, não é mesmo? Sobre irmos para um campo de concentração em algum lugar no norte, onde estão os demais nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue, todos os que, assim como nós, não têm mais o direito de ter sobrenome. Sobre como, se não concordarmos com isso, seremos dizimados sem piedade pelos Inclementes, mas você, Malfoy, você é um dos bonzinhos, você veio nos ajudar! - Gus foi subindo o tom de voz, até praticamente cuspir as últimas palavras, com ódio. Toda a sua aparente calma se fora, e ele agora apontava a varinha para Draco.

Draco, mais uma vez, não se abalou. Não apontou sua varinha de volta para Gus.

\- Não é só minha fama que me precede, Gus. A sua também. Eu vim aqui sabendo que seria uma das minhas missões mais difíceis. Por isso, não pense que vim preparado apenas para discursar e repetir o que você certamente já sabe.

\- Então, por Merlin, se tem algo novo para apresentar, faça isso logo, porque quem está sem paciência agora sou eu. - disse Gus, praticamente entredentes.

\- O que você de fato sabe sobre os Inclementes? - perguntou Draco, cauteloso.

\- Mais do que você imagina. - disse Gus, o sorriso incompleto agora enigmático.

\- Certo. Pode me explicar?

\- Vou poupar seu tempo aqui, Malfoy. Sei que, entre várias outras atrocidades, eles não deixam sobreviventes. Nunca. Então, o fato de que eu tenho dois aqui comigo é mais que um milagre: é uma vantagem sem precedentes. E sabe por que estou revelando isso pra você assim, sem me preocupar? Porque não faz diferença que você saia daqui e vá direto contar pro seu Lord. Não faz diferença que ele resolva adiantar o prazo padrão de três dias e enviá-los amanhã. Diabos, não faz diferença se eles já estiverem ali fora esperando! Nós já estamos prontos para eles há muito tempo.

Draco de fato não sabia dessa informação, mas Gus estava muito enganado. O fato de haver dois sobreviventes de um ataque dos Inclementes (certamente por pura sorte) com ele é que não fazia diferença alguma. Não quando nenhum ataque era como o outro. A única semelhança era a crueldade: de resto, eles sempre tinham alguma novidadezinha para mostrar. Era isso que as pessoas não entendiam: eles não eram humanos! Cada investida vinha com uma característica maligna diferente que eles tinham absorvido de alguma criatura, das trevas ou não, que ninguém estava preparado para enfrentar. Eles não podiam ser vencidos!

Gus interpretou errado o silêncio dele. Achou que a informação sobre os dois sobreviventes o havia deixado sem resposta.

\- Não tem mais discursos pra mim, Malfoy? Nada sobre como os perversos Inclementes vão reduzir minha vila a cinzas e deixar apenas a mim vivo para assistir à tortura e morte de um por um de meus entes queridos?

Draco riria, se tivesse ânimo. Mas sentia-se de repente cansado e irritado. Tinha vontade de dar um soco na cara de Gus para ver se tirava toda aquela empáfia. O tolo! Não tinha ideia do que dizia. Mas ele o faria ver.

\- Não. Não tenho mais discursos. Está na hora de mostrar o tamanho do delírio em que estão todos vocês se acham que podem vencer os Inclementes.

Moveu-se tão rápido que Gus não teve tempo nem de erguer a varinha. Em meio segundo estava ao lado dele, tirou um frasco com pó preto das vestes e lançou-o no ar. O pó transformou-se em uma névoa que envolveu os dois, e por um instante eles não viram mais nada.

No instante seguinte estavam dentro da vila. Draco sabia disso, embora nunca antes tivesse pisado lá. Sabia porque esse era o resultado que esperava obter do complicado feitiço que passara meses elaborando, e agora torcia para que fizesse também seu efeito em Gus.

\- O que é isso? - disse Gus, apavorado. - O que você fez?

\- Fique calmo. Não é real.

Mas ele precisaria de bem mais do que isso para acalmar um homem que se encontrava de frente com a consumação de seus piores pesadelos. A vila estava em chamas, e pelos gritos horríveis, atormentados que se escutavam, podia-se concluir que havia gente presa no incêndio. Draco estremeceu ao perceber que alguns dos gritos eram de crianças. E ao lembrar que ele mesmo não sabia exatamente o que veria ali.

\- Não! NÃO!

\- Gus! Não é real!

Mas Gus não estava ouvindo. Desesperado, correu para uma das casas em chamas como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Nina! NINA!

Foi então que Draco entendeu. Gus reconhecera a voz de alguém que ele amava ali, gritando e queimando. E isso o deixava incapaz de raciocinar que a cena não estava acontecendo de verdade. Ele precisaria intervir.

Gus soltou um urro de puro ódio e frustração, impedido de se mover por um feitiço de Draco.

\- Escute, homem! - Draco se postou na frente dele, sacudindo-o pelos ombros e impossibilitando-o de ver qualquer coisa que não fosse seu rosto - Isso não está acontecendo de verdade! Você está me ouvindo? Não. É. Real!

\- Que novo tipo de magia negra perversa é essa? - ele perguntou num fio de voz, os olhos ainda arregalados.

\- Não é ma…

\- Cala a boca! CALA A PORRA DA SUA BOCA! Eu estou cansado dessa sua conversa de "não é magia negra", "não é artes das trevas"! O que mais pode ser isso, hein? Olha essa cena e me diz! O quê?

Vários homens, mulheres e crianças estavam ajoelhados no chão, amordaçados, com as mãos amarradas para trás. Diante deles se encontravam outros homens e mulheres, que decidiam o destino dos que estavam de joelhos. Na verdade, Draco sabia que nenhum dos que estavam de pé era realmente humano, mas assumiam essa forma toda vez que atacavam alguma comunidade bruxa que ainda resistia.

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

Não havia palavras suficientes para descrever o horror que acontecia ali. Nenhuma tortura, humilhação ou morte infligida era igual à outra: a criatividade dos Inclementes era proporcional à sua crueldade. Ninguém era poupado, e tampouco as crianças ou idosos recebiam uma pena mais branda. Naquela exibição doentia, não havia espaço para a "boa e velha" Maldição Cruciatus. Assim como os dementadores se alimentavam de medo, tristeza e desespero, o combustível dos Inclementes parecia ser a espetacularização da barbárie. Sua performance não estaria completa se não houvesse um banho de sangue.

Nem Draco estava preparado para o que seus olhos presenciaram nos breves instantes em que ele e Gus permaneceram ali, sob o efeito do feitiço que tanto o orgulhara até esse momento. Crianças sendo mutiladas na frente dos pais. Mulheres e homens sendo violentados de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive com longos objetos perfurantes. Pessoas sendo mergulhadas lentamente em caldeirões de poções corrosivas. Crianças espancadas até a morte.

Na entrada das casas que queimavam, postavam-se Inclementes para assegurar-se de que as pessoas que estavam lá dentro não sairiam. De vez em quando, permitiam que alguém escapasse apenas para, em seguida, incluir o desafortunado na atrocidade que acontecia lá fora.

Não que não houvesse sinais de resistência. Claramente uma batalha feroz tinha acontecido ali: cadáveres se espalhavam por toda a extensão da vila, e o chão estava, em vários pontos, coberto por uma gosma negra (que era no que se transformavam os Inclementes quando destruídos). Mas agora a luta havia acabado, e os vencedores tomavam seu espólio.

Foi o surgimento do bebê que finalmente tirou Draco da espécie de transe horrorizado em que se encontrava. Estava nos braços de uma dos Inclementes, que o resgatara do incêndio e agora o levava para fora. Chorava, assustado, mas não era um choro desesperado. Era um choro comum, a reação esperada de um bebê que tinha sido retirado de uma casa em chamas direto para uma vila mergulhada no caos. Ele não tinha a menor noção do que ia lhe acontecer. Mas os Inclementes tinham. Quando o viram nos braços da mulher, houve um nítido aumento na excitação do grupo. Alguns chegaram a parar o que estavam fazendo para apreciar a antecipação.

 **FIM DO TRIGGER WARNNING**

E Draco decidiu que não queria mais ver. Ou melhor, que não _podia_ mais ver. Pegou um segundo frasco nas vestes, dessa vez contendo um pó acobreado, e lançou-o no ar, tal como tinha feito antes. Mais uma vez o pó transformou-se numa névoa que envolveu os dois, e em seguida eles estavam de volta à realidade.

Provavelmente foi a perturbação sobre o que tinha acabado de testemunhar que o fez não reagir a tempo, e a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi o impacto do pesado punho de Gus em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o som de seu nariz se quebrando. A segunda foi seu corpo prensado a uma árvore com uma força gigantesca.

\- Seu desgraçado! Seu desgraçado filho da puta! Você ainda tem coragem de dizer que é melhor do que os outros Comensais da Morte? É esse o desfecho do seu discurso vazio e hipócrita? Esse show de horrores?

O rosto de Gus, molhado de lágrimas de desespero e ódio, estava praticamente colado ao de Draco. De repente, ele o soltou e deu uma gargalhada fria, enquanto Draco escorregava para o chão, tossindo.

\- Então essa será sua tática agora? Seu novo golpe baixo? Chorar para tentar me comover?

Draco ficou surpreso com as palavras dele. Não tinha ideia de que havia lágrimas em seu rosto, e pensaria que se tratava de algum delírio de Gus, se não tivesse visto a prova nas próprias mãos quando as levou aos olhos. Levantou-se devagar, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e sentiu gosto de sangue, o que o fez tossir mais. Ah, claro. O nariz quebrado. Segurou-o com uma das mãos (os olhos se fecharam num reflexo devido à dor) e mentalizou o feitiço para consertá-lo. Depois, limpou o sangue com o mesmo lenço que usara mais cedo para o mesmo intuito, embora estivesse ciente que das duas vezes poderia perfeitamente tê-lo feito com um feitiço.

\- Você tem todas as razões do mundo para estar com raiva, desesperado, assustado e com toda a sorte de sentimentos ruins. - falou Draco, finalmente – Nenhum deles, porém, deveria estar destinado a mim. Aquele "show de horrores", como você mesmo descreveu, não é invenção minha. Aquilo é o que eles fazem, Gus. Toda _maldita_ vez. Ou seus dois sobreviventes não lhe contaram isso?

Algo na voz do Comensal da Morte à sua frente calou a resposta que Gus poderia estar pensando em dar. Por um instante, ele apenas olhou para Draco em silêncio, o que permitiu a ele continuar falando:

\- Duas coisas sobre esse feitiço que eu fiz. Uma: não tem nada de magia negra nele, acredite você ou não. Eu raramente uso artes das trevas na minha função majoritária, e, como já disse, isso não tem nada a ver com princípios. Eu sou um negociador. Faz parte do meu trabalho ganhar a confiança de pessoas como você, e usar artes das trevas não é uma boa forma de conseguir isso. A outra, que você também pode escolher não acreditar, é que foi a primeira vez que eu o usei. Eu sabia o resultado que queria quando o criei, mas eu não sabia o que exatamente nós iríamos ver, porque eu nunca tinha feito essa incursão antes. E eu nunca, _nunca_ tinha presenciado um ataque dos Inclementes na minha vida.

\- Claro. Não faz parte do seu trabalho limpinho, não é? - devolveu Gus, mas a acidez e o desafio antes presentes em sua voz estavam agora apagados.

\- Não, não faz. O meu trabalho é impedi-los de fazerem o deles. Eles me odeiam quase tanto quanto odeiam vocês.

Gus riu fracamente.

\- Pare, Malfoy. Apenas pare. É assim que você dorme à noite? Convencendo-se de que tudo o que faz é para um bem maior, que você é melhor que todos os outros porque os Inclementes não gostam de você? Me poupe. É fácil você dizer isso agora. Mas e antes da situação chegar nesse ponto? O que você estava fazendo quando a guerra estava no auge e não havia o que _negociar_? Eu vou te dizer o que você estava fazendo: você estava matando o nosso lado do mesmo jeito que todos os seus amiguinhos imundos.

\- Não fale do que você não sabe, Gus.

\- Eu não sei? Então, por favor, me esclareça. Eu não me lembro de você pedindo a paz mundial.

\- Você não se lembra de mim em nenhuma situação, isso eu posso garantir. Se você não tem ideia de qual foi o meu papel, de onde vêm todas essas afirmações sobre o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer? Se eu sou realmente igual a todos os outros, por que hoje eu faço o que faço? De onde surgiu a minha função atual? Você tem certeza que nada disso te interessa mesmo? - a voz de Draco foi subindo aos poucos, e agora ele estava claramente alterado – Então somos todos iguais, aqueles animais que se divertem fazendo aquelas… aquilo que você viu!, e eu, que há anos dedico a minha vida a fazer Lord Voldemort prescindir da existência deles! Você não pode ser tão idiota assim, Gus, a ponto de ter essa visão maniqueísta da realidade! Do lado de cá estão os bonzinhos, do lado de lá os maus, e não existe nada além disso? - finalizou ele, e o tom de sua última pergunta era quase de desespero.

Gus apenas encarou Draco por um longo instante, sem dizer nada. Sua expressão foi se transformando, passando por estágios de raiva, desprezo, desconfiança e, por fim, incompreensão.

\- Eu não entendo… - ele disse, afinal – Você chegou aqui dizendo que não veio me convencer sobre a sua forma de pensar. Que nada disso era sobre você ou sobre princípios. Um discurso que combina com tudo que já ouvi sobre você: o famoso negociador, o Comensal favorito do seu senhor, o único que ganhou o direito de chamá-lo pelo nome. Retórica piegas e sentimentalismo barato nunca fizeram parte da sua fama. Mas agora você olha para mim como se fosse fundamental que eu acreditasse que você é diferente deles. Você fala dos Inclementes e há ódio na sua voz. Entenda, fosse na sua fala que eu tivesse notado isso, eu simplesmente concluiria que você mudou de tática porque a original não estava funcionando. Mas não… a mudança é algo bem mais sutil, porque ela se deu nos seus gestos, na sua postura, na sua atitude, e não no seu discurso. O que me leva, por incrível que pareça, a achar que é verdade, Malfoy.

\- Você mesmo disse: meu trabalho limpinho fez com que eu nunca tenha precisado chegar perto dos Inclementes. Na verdade, eu sou e sempre fui contra a mera existência deles. Mas, Comensal favorito ou não, eu não tomo decisões. Elas cabem a Lord Voldemort, então tudo o que eu posso fazer é tentar inviabilizar ao máximo a atuação deles. Depois de hoje, bem… posso assegurar a você, Gus, que vou me empenhar ainda mais. - concluiu Draco, com um olhar sombrio.

\- Esse feitiço que você fez… se não é magia negra, o que é?

\- Uma compilação de vários ramos da magia. Uma poção solidificada e tornada pó nos levou àquela existência paralela. Um poderoso feitiço ilusório fez com ela parecesse tão real. E, para construí-la, meses de estudo envolvendo astronomia e aritmancia, que resultaram em uma probabilidade de exatidão de 87%. Entenda, havia formas bem menos trabalhosas de mostrar a você a atuação dos Inclementes. Eu poderia simplesmente ter recolhido a memória de algum deles e ter trazido aqui junto com uma Penseira. Mas não teria o mesmo impacto, nem de longe: você só está se sentindo dessa forma, como se uma mão invisível esmagasse seu peito, por causa desse feitiço. É tão real que você praticamente sente a dor que sentiria se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido de verdade.

Isso Gus não poderia negar. Malfoy descrevera perfeitamente a angústia que ele sentia. Lembrando-se de todo o horror que assistira, era difícil acreditar que _não acontecera de verdade_. Os gritos ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos (especialmente os de Nina, que ele tinha a certeza de ter reconhecido entre os tantos atormentados nas casas em chamas).

\- Não se trata… de uma profecia ou algo do tipo, então.

\- É algo muito mais exato do que uma profecia. Se existe um ramo da magia que eu desprezo, é a adivinhação. E Lord Voldemort também. Ela quase custou a vida dele. Não, nós estamos falando de algo que tem 87 % de chance de acontecer exatamente daquela forma. E entenda, não é como se os 13% restantes fossem favoráveis a vocês. Eles são somente a margem de variação. Talvez não sejam exatamente aquelas pessoas de joelhos, aquelas pessoas nas casas em chamas ou aqueles cadáveres no chão. Mas não se engane: em três dias, se você insistir em permanecer com seu pessoal aqui, é uma cena como aquela que os aguarda. E eles sabem que você é o líder, então provavelmente você será um dos últimos a morrer. Você verá tudo acontecer, dessa vez de verdade, sabendo que era o único que poderia ter evitado.

Gus queria mandar Malfoy calar a boca, mas não tinha forças. Porque por mais que soubesse que as últimas palavras dele eram golpe baixo, isso não mudava a dolorosa verdade que havia nelas: aquelas pessoas confiavam nele, e ele estaria condenando-as à morte. E o que tornava tudo pior era já ter visto exatamente de que morte se tratava. Era mais fácil quando tudo era abstrato, os Inclementes viriam e uma dura batalha se travaria. Uma história ainda em branco. Agora era diferente, porque ele _sabia_. Como voltaria para a vila agora como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como olharia para Nina como se não tivesse ouvido seus gritos?

Ele estava arrasado. As certezas que tivera desde que soube que sua comunidade estava no radar do negociador estavam sendo derrubadas uma a uma. Primeiro, tinha decidido que sequer o receberia. Estava certo que seus sete melhores guardas conseguiriam derrubá-lo, e isso não acontecera. Depois, estava convicto de que o fato de contar com dois sobreviventes de um ataque dos Inclementes era uma grande vantagem, e agora estava se sentindo tolo por ter pensado assim. Por fim, jamais havia imaginado que cogitaria aceitar a proposta de Malfoy, e cá estava ele, pela primeira vez pensando a respeito.

\- Que dignidade existe numa vida assim? - perguntou ele mais para si mesmo que para Draco – Exilados num campo de concentração gelado, forçados a realizar trabalhos indignos, com comida e bebida racionada, horários controlados…

\- Dignidade? Eu te devolvo a pergunta: que dignidade existe em ficar de joelhos esperando pra ver a qual humilhação você vai ser submetido, qual tortura bárbara você vai sofrer antes de morrer, e ver isso acontecer com todas as pessoas que você ama? Que dignidade existe em ficar preso dentro da sua própria casa em chamas? Em ver a sua vila se transformar em um caos de fogo e sangue?

\- Você não entende… Eu prometi a eles. Que não sairíamos, que morreríamos defendendo nossa vila se preciso. Nesse momento, eles estão lá dentro, com a certeza de que eu estou dispensando você. Não consigo imaginar o que irão sentir quando eu disser… Não irão me respeitar, nunca mais.

\- Estarão _vivos_. Para respeitar você ou não. Você viu, Gus: não há nada de poético ou heroico num confronto com os Inclementes. Essa parte da guerra, a luta corajosa que é o orgulho dos bons grifinórios, não existe aqui.

\- Não entendo… Mark e Juan acreditaram que havia uma lógica no ataque deles. Da forma como nos contaram, realmente parecia haver. Isso que você me mostrou… não condiz…

Draco hesitou. O que estava prestes a contar para Gus era uma informação que normalmente não dividia durante uma negociação. Na verdade, não costumava dividir, ponto final. No entanto, ele sabia o que aquela vitória significava. A comunidade de Gus era uma das maiores que ainda resistia, e conseguir que eles deixassem a vila consistiria em acabar com o obstáculo mais indigesto para o propósito de Lord Voldemort de dominar a Europa Ocidental bruxa. Agora, consegui-lo sem a interferência dos Inclementes era uma vitória pessoal. E também algo com que ele esperava contar para ajudá-lo a convencer o mestre de que eles estavam se tornando dispensáveis, pelo menos para fins de conquista. Pensando nisso, ele se decidiu.

\- Mark e Juan tiraram conclusões acreditando que estavam lidando com Comensais da Morte. Uma leva especialmente cruel e habilidosa deles, que utiliza uma alcunha diferente para se tornar ainda mais assustadora, mas, ainda assim, Comensais da Morte.

Gus fitou-o sem entender.

\- Eles não são humanos, Gus. Eles não são nada que qualquer um de vocês já tenha visto ou enfrentado. E é por isso que vocês não podem vencê-los.

\- Como assim? Do que é que você está falando?

\- Eles são a criação mais maligna e poderosa de Lord Voldemort, a que ele levou anos para completar, e aí sim nós estamos falando de magia negra da mais negra que você puder imaginar. São capazes de, entre outras coisas, absorver características de outras criaturas com as quais tenham tido contato. Naqueles breves instantes em que presenciamos as atrocidades deles, em nenhum momento eles deixaram sua forma humana, ou fizeram alguma coisa que denunciasse por completo o que eram. Ou, se fizeram, estávamos muito perturbados com o horror que estava acontecendo na nossa frente pra notar.

\- De que… de que características estamos falando?

\- Das mais simples, como voar ou cuspir fogo, até as mais complexas, como a inoculação de venenos mortais, a insensibilidade à dor dos Inferi e a desestabilização emocional de um dementador.

\- E como Mark e Juan não perceberam isso?

\- Pra ser muito sincero, só posso supor. Como nunca há sobreviventes dos ataques dos Inclementes, nunca soube que eles tivessem por hábito manter a discrição, exceto pela manutenção da forma humana, que é uma orientação de Lord Voldemort. Meu palpite é que, como nunca passou pela cabeça de ninguém que se tratasse de qualquer outra coisa que não um ataque de Comensais da Morte, seria necessário eles fazerem algo… digamos… muito obviamente _não-humano_ para que fosse revelada a verdadeira natureza do que eles são. Imagine, você está lá no meio de um ataque, e vê um Comensal voando. Você não irá estranhar tanto assim. Lord Voldemort voa, por exemplo. A luta prossegue, você o ataca com uma série de feitiços, e percebe que ele não está sentindo dor. Ele chega perto de você, e você percebe que sua alegria foi embora. Tudo o que você conseguirá pensar antes de ser subjugado é o que você me disse tantas vezes desde que cheguei aqui: que tipo novo de magia negra é esse? Depois disso, o que restará pra você será a dor, a humilhação e a morte. A única diferença para Mark e Juan foi que tiveram sorte. É o que imagino.

Gus pareceu perceber algo de repente, e num instante estava novamente com a varinha apontada para Draco.

\- Você não devia estar me contando isso.

Draco estranhou a atitude, mas, novamente, não se abalou e não apontou a varinha de volta.

\- É verdade, não devia.

\- Então das duas uma: ou é mentira, ou você não acha que irei viver o suficiente para contar a alguém.

\- Você está delirando. Acha que vou matar você aqui e agora? Se resolver sair daqui e contar para toda a sua comunidade, não vai fazer a menor diferença pra vocês. Vão todos morrer do mesmo jeito.

\- Mas seu precioso segredo estará comprometido. - disse Gus, parecendo pela primeira vez retomar um pouco do antigo desafio – Uma vez que todos aqui saibam quem de fato são os Inclementes, não haverá mais garantia de que a informação não irá se espalhar, e então uma resistência verdadeira pode começar. Talvez eles não tenham sido derrotados até hoje justamente porque ninguém sabe o que eles são.

\- Entendo. Você provavelmente já tem uma ideia brilhante, agora que sabe.

\- Eles absorvem características, você disse. Provavelmente absorvem fraquezas também. Inferi não sentem dor, mas são sensíveis ao fogo, por exemplo.

\- Mas explosivins têm a couraça dura e fogo não os atinge.

\- Na couraça. Acerte-o na cabeça ou na parte inferior e o problema estará resolvido.

\- Gus, estamos citando aqui duas criaturas que lembramos por acaso. Eles já tiveram contato com uma infinidade delas.

\- O que significa também uma infinidade de fraquezas.

\- Eu só te dei _uma_ habilidade dos Inclementes, que é a capacidade de absorver características de outras criaturas. Eles não são só isso.

\- Não importa. Eles não são invencíveis. Especialmente agora, que todos podem saber o que eles são.

Draco deu uma risada seca.

\- É mesmo? Então, por favor, me diga: o que eles são?

Mas ele não esperou que Gus respondesse:

\- Nem eu sei exatamente o que eles são! Isso é algo que Lord Voldemort guarda só para ele. Não vou negar que ele não vai ficar satisfeito comigo se souber que eu compartilhei, durante uma negociação, uma informação de tamanha importância. Mas é só isso que você vai conseguir: uma indisposição do meu mestre comigo. Você, sua família e todos os seus amigos ainda estarão mortos em três dias. - finalizou ele, com um olhar sombrio.

\- Ainda não entendi por que você me contou isso. Se eu não estiver morto em três dias, estarei de posse de uma informação que eu não deveria ter. - disse Gus, a varinha ainda apontada para Draco.

\- Contei porque preciso que você entenda de uma vez por todas a gravidade da situação. E por que vocês não podem vencer essa luta. Naturalmente, eu espero que você não compartilhe essa informação com os demais.

\- Ah, você espera. E por que eu faria isso?

\- Porque eu conheço um pouco a forma como você pensa… aliás, como _vocês_ pensam. Se você contar pra eles, a única diferença possível será pra pior: pensarão que você se acovardou, que você tinha, em vez de uma vantagem – os dois sobreviventes – , duas: algo sobre a verdadeira natureza dos Inclementes, e não aproveitou. Não viram o que você viu. Não sentiram o que você sentiu. Jamais irão entender. Mas a decisão não é deles, é sua. E é hora de tomá-la.

O rosto de Gus era um misto de aflição e amargura. Ainda tinha a varinha em punho, e por um instante muito breve Draco achou que ele iria reiniciar o duelo. Mas, tão rápido quanto veio, passou, e ele lentamente baixou o braço.

\- Qual… qual o protocolo?

Draco mal ousou respirar.

\- Você elegerá um novo líder, suponho. - Gus assentiu, apático, e Draco prosseguiu – Sendo assim, você repassa a ele ou ela as coordenadas que eu deixarei com você e o instrui a deixar tudo pronto para que partam em dois dias. Isso é essencial. Em 72 horas, os Inclementes estarão aqui. E você irá comigo agora, como garantia de que o restante do grupo irá cumprir o combinado.

\- Eu terei que vê- _lo_? - perguntou Gus, com os últimos resquícios de raiva no olhar.

\- Não. Você não precisará chegar perto de Lord Voldemort. Eu o esconderei em um lugar que será somente de meu conhecimento, e quando toda a sua comunidade estiver devidamente instalada, eu o levarei para que se junte a eles.

\- Quando eles chegarem lá… o que acontecerá?

\- Eles serão devidamente orientados. Não se preocupe.

Gus deu uma risada amarga.

\- Claro. Provavelmente forçados a vestir uma roupa cinzenta padrão, marcados com algum número e conduzidos a seus cubículos. Primeiro nos tiram o sobrenome, agora será o nome.

\- Então qual é mesmo a sua pergunta? - perguntou Draco, impacientando-se.

\- Eu gostaria de saber… se poderão ficar juntos. As famílias, eu quero dizer. Principalmente.

Nesse momento, pela primeira vez, Draco teve pena dele, embora tenha mantido o rosto impassível. Não parecia o mesmo bruxo que chegara caminhando imponente na escuridão, ordenando com sua voz de trovão que o duelo cessasse. Todo o orgulho se fora, e ele era, dos pés à cabeça, um homem derrotado. E, se fosse responder à pergunta dele com absoluta sinceridade, diria que comunidades que se rebelaram nos campos de concentração já tiveram como punição, por exemplo, separações permanentes de famílias. E que, pelo que Gus estava descrevendo, a dele era uma séria candidata a isso. Mas, ao olhar para o rosto dele, não teve coragem.

\- Não são campos de tortura, Gus. Não há motivo para separar as famílias.

\- Não há motivo para uma série de coisas. Mas aparentemente eu e seu Lord discordamos nisso assim como em todo o resto.

\- Ainda assim, a resposta é sim. As famílias ficam juntas.

\- Certo… - ele disse mais para si mesmo, com um suspiro – Certo. Eu vou com você sozinho? Ou minha família vai comigo?

\- Só você. Certamente você tem pessoas de confiança para cuidar da sua família por você nesses dias de ausência.

\- Manuela se cuida muito bem sozinha. Melhor do que eu até. - ele disse, mais uma vez com aquele sorriso que não chegava aos olhos – E ela cuida perfeitamente bem de Nina também. Só quis me certificar… imagino que não poderei me despedir delas.

\- Não há nenhuma regra que impeça. - disse Draco, finalmente entendendo quem era a Nina presa nas chamas que tanto desesperara Gus. - Mas você acha que seria a melhor ideia?

\- Não… - respondeu Gus, com um suspiro quase inaudível – Imagino que não.

\- E ahn… Você avalia que existe risco deles se rebelarem mesmo com você sob nossa custódia?

\- Não esperaria mesmo que vocês Comensais da Morte entendessem em que se baseiam as relações construídas nas comunidades por aqui. Especialmente as de liderança.

\- Foi você quem disse que eles nunca mais irão respeitá-lo.

\- Isso não significa que irão questionar minha liderança ou me trair. Ficarão extremamente decepcionados. Não entenderão minha decisão. Não vão me respeitar mais como antes. Mas confiam em mim. E sabem que confio neles.

\- Certo. Creio, então, que é a hora de você escolher o novo líder e passar as orientações? - a última frase saiu como pergunta, pois Draco ainda não tinha certeza que Gus não mudaria de ideia.

\- Suponho que sim. - respondeu Gus, inexpressivo. Levando a mão ao bolso, ele pegou um pequeno objeto que Draco não conseguiu ver o que era e segurou-o por um tempo.

Segundos depois, seis pessoas emergiram das folhas como se estivessem lá todo o tempo, as varinhas apontadas para Draco. Ele reconheceu cinco delas como as que havia enfrentado quando chegou, faltando apenas Iris e a moça chamada Theresa, a que havia caído da árvore. A sexta era uma mulher que ele não conhecia, porém não era difícil imaginar quem seria.

\- Achamos que o negociador deveria ser mais esperto, Gus. - disse Patrick. - Uma vez dispensado, ele não devia ir embora e mandar os cães raivosos contra nós?

\- Você esquece que antes de ser um negociador, ele é um Malfoy, Patrick. - disse outra mulher, que tinha sotaque espanhol – Ao contrário de nós, ele tem um sobrenome. Sua arrogância provavelmente o fez ficar para provar que pode acabar com todos nós, mesmo tendo que enfrentar Gus e Melanie também.

\- Gus…

Foi o tom de voz da mulher chamada Melanie, mais do que a ausência da expressão de desafio no rosto de Gus ou o fato de que nem ele nem Draco tinham sequer empunhado as próprias varinhas, que sinalizou ao restante do grupo que algo não estava certo ali. Ela encarava o líder com um misto de choque e tristeza, como se algo trágico tivesse acabado de acontecer diante de seus olhos.

\- Minha decisão está tomada, Melanie.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, em que os demais pareciam estar processando as palavras de Gus e seu significado. Patrick, naturalmente, foi o primeiro a compreender.

\- Não… - fez ele, numa voz baixa e torturada.

\- Patrick, você, Amanda, Sam, Elena e Mort estão aqui para retomar seus postos, somente. Sobre minhas decisões e as implicações delas, Melanie fará os comunicados e dará as orientações necessárias oportunamente.

Draco tinha que tirar o chapéu para o homem. Há um minuto ele era o retrato da derrota, agora toda a sua autoridade estava de volta como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Seus liderados jamais saberiam o que ele estava de fato sentindo, e o quanto lhe custava aquela decisão.

\- Estamos indo embora? - disse um dos homens, e havia tanto espanto em seu tom que parecia que Gus tinha acabado de ordenar um massacre de elfos domésticos.

Gus lançou um olhar cheio de significado para Melanie, e ela, acima de toda a tristeza, sabia que tinha um papel a cumprir.

\- Guardas! A seus postos. - ordenou ela.

Todos eles sabiam o que isso queria dizer. Melanie assumira o posto de Gus. Tinha acabado. O negociador vencera. Apesar da ordem clara e direta, permaneceram parados num horror estático, sem querer acreditar.

\- A seus postos. - repetiu Melanie, sem altear a voz. - Não vou falar uma terceira vez.

Com um último olhar a Gus, eles se retiraram, retomando suas posições iniciais na floresta.

\- Então. - ela virou-se para Gus – Você vai apenas me dar ordens também, ou eu tenho ao menos o direito de saber o porquê?

\- Seja sincera: qualquer coisa que eu disser adianta?

\- Sendo sincera, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que você estivesse dominado pela Maldição _Imperius_.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco não conteve um barulho de desdém e impaciência.

\- Oh. - disse ela, virando-se para ele agora – Essa seria uma atitude indigna do nobre negociador?

\- Basta. - disse Gus, cansado – Esse tópico já rendeu o suficiente por hoje. Como você pode claramente perceber, não estou dominado por maldição ou feitiço algum.

\- Alguma ameaça?

\- Eu não trabalho assim. - interveio Draco.

\- Eu não me dirigi a você. - respondeu Melanie.

\- Melanie, por favor. Como eu disse, esse tópico está ultrapassado. Os métodos de Malfoy, por incrível que pareça, são limpos. Talvez eu seja apenas fraco.

\- Esse é um defeito que você não tem, Gus.

\- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Também não é um tópico em discussão.

\- Então não vai me contar o motivo.

\- Melanie, pelos últimos 16 anos vocês confiaram em mim como seu líder, não confiaram? Acha que eu faria algo assim sem um motivo consistente?

\- Nunca disse isso.

\- Eu passei essa última hora aqui com Malfoy, e garanto a você que o que aconteceu durante ela foi forte o suficiente para me levar a tomar a decisão que tomei. E não é algo que eu consiga explicar a você em cinco minutos. Pode confiar em mim uma última vez?

\- Uma _última_ vez? Gus!

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Em alguns dias estaremos juntos de novo.

Mas ela já tinha empunhado a varinha e apontava para Draco.

\- Eu não acredito em você.

\- Melanie. Abaixe a varinha.

\- Você já passou a liderança para mim. Não pode me dar ordens.

\- Eu estou pedindo, não mandando. Por favor, Melanie. Abaixe a varinha.

Draco assistia a toda a cena impassível, sabendo que por enquanto era melhor não interferir. Melanie não parecia ter o gênio explosivo de Iris, mas ele tinha a impressão de que ela podia ser muito mais perigosa.

\- Eu disse uma última vez porque… eu não pretendo retomar a liderança quando estivermos no norte.

\- O quê? Do que você está falando?

\- Eu sei que, assim como você não está compreendendo as razões pelas quais eu estou fazendo isso, a maioria também não irá. E, da mesma forma que eu não consigo explicar pra você, também não conseguirei explicar pra eles.

\- Um líder nem sempre pode explicar tudo para seus liderados. Muitas vezes ele tem o ingrato papel de impor uma decisão por só ele conhecer todos os seus pormenores. Você já sabe disso há muito tempo. Todos nós sabemos.

\- Nesse caso é diferente. Um líder precisa ser respeitado. Eles não irão me respeitar depois disso.

Melanie o olhou em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Você os subestima. - ela falou por fim.

Gus virou-se para Draco, parecendo não estar disposto a discutir mais com Melanie.

\- As coordenadas?

Draco tirou um pergaminho das vestes e virou-se para Melanie.

\- Se você puder fazer a gentileza de tocar nesse pergaminho, eu completarei o feitiço para que elas apareçam apenas para você.

\- E se alguma coisa acontecer comigo? E se eu morrer nesse meio tempo? - perguntou ela, ironicamente.

\- Elas irão aparecer assim que Gus e eu partirmos. Acredito que você consiga sobreviver cinco minutos. - respondeu Draco, no mesmo tom. - Depois disso, você pode ficar à vontade para fazer com elas o que bem entender.

\- Não me diga. - ela disse, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se e tocou o pergaminho. Draco encostou a ponta da varinha nele por uns poucos segundos e depois entregou-o para ela.

\- Vocês tem um prazo de 48 horas para partir, Melanie. - disse Gus.

\- E onde você estará nesse tempo?

\- Não posso dizer.

\- Estará com ele? - e apontou Draco com a cabeça.

\- Estará seguro. - disse Draco, sério. - Eu não precisaria perder meu tempo aqui se não fosse para isso, Melanie.

\- Não diga o meu nome. Não é porque perdemos o direito ao sobrenome que damos a qualquer um o direito de nos chamar pelo nome.

Gus virou-se para Melanie e interrompeu a discussão antes que rendesse mais:

\- Você precisará explicar a situação para Manuela.

\- Você poderá explicar quando reencontrá-la.

\- Mas que merda, Melanie! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu não vou poder me despedir. Aos outros você irá se dirigir na sua nova posição de comando. Peço apenas que reserve uma palavra a mais para minha esposa!

\- Eu teria muitas palavras a mais, se você tivesse confiado em mim o suficiente para contá-las. Mas não se preocupe. Vou conversar com Manuela.

Ele apenas assentiu, sério. Não tinha mais energia para argumentar com ela.

\- Algo mais? - ele perguntou para Draco.

\- De minha parte, não.

\- Suponho que não poderei levar meus pertences?

\- Não. No lugar para onde vamos você encontrará tudo que precisa para passar perfeitamente os próximos dias.

Gus assentiu, indiferente. Esse era, certamente, o menor de seus problemas.

\- Então estou pronto.

\- Certo. - disse Draco, aproximando-se dele – Vamos ter que fazer aparatação acompanhada. Espero que não se importe.

\- Faz diferença eu me importar ou não?

Draco não respondeu, e Gus lançou um último olhar a Melanie, que ela retribuiu, dizendo:

\- Fique firme, Gus.

E os dois desapareceram.

(...)

Demoraram mais algumas horas até que Draco conseguisse estar de volta ao castelo. Há muito tempo uma missão não exigia tanto dele quanto essa, e seu corpo começava a cobrar. Estava faminto, cansado e desesperado por um banho. Uma combinação que não o deixava com o melhor dos humores – certas coisas, afinal, nunca mudavam, mesmo depois de muitos anos. Sabia, no entanto, que resolver qualquer um desses problemas não era uma opção. A primeira coisa que tinha que fazer, naturalmente, era informar Lord Voldemort sobre o resultado da missão.

Foi encontrá-lo na sala de estar, sentado em sua poltrona com uma taça de vinho na mão, enquanto dois homens encontravam-se ajoelhados diante dele, um deles falando alguma coisa em voz baixa. Numa segunda olhada, Draco reconheceu-os como sendo membros da sub-guarda. Esperou perto da porta, sabendo que, no momento que o notasse, o mestre dispensaria os subalternos para ouvi-lo. De fato, não se decepcionou.

\- Ah, Draco. Justamente o homem que eu queria ver. - disse Voldemort, levantando os olhos – Saiam. - ordenou secamente aos homens de joelhos.

Eles obedeceram sem questionar, e saíram, não sem antes fazerem uma reverência também para Draco e dizerem, em voz baixa:

\- Meu senhor.

Draco deu um breve aceno de cabeça para eles e em seguida voltou sua atenção para Voldemort, que o chamava.

\- Venha. Sente-se. Você fez uma longa viagem.

\- Obrigado, Lord Voldemort. - disse Draco, aproximando-se e tirando a capa de viagem, que fez magicamente flutuar para longe, onde certamente seria apanhada por algum elfo doméstico. - Peço desculpas pela minha aparência, que já conheceu dias melhores. - completou, com um meio sorriso, ao ver que o mestre o olhava atentamente.

\- Você terá tempo para cuidar dela mais tarde. Quando estiver saboreando sua vitória com uma taça desse excelente vinho – ele apontou para a taça em sua mão – numa banheira com sais aromáticos. Eu, pessoalmente, recomendaria os de lima e tangerina. - completou Voldemort, agora sorrindo, e então Draco percebeu que não era sua aparência que ele avaliava.

\- Eu me pergunto – disse Draco, sorrindo também – se é possível esconder alguma coisa do senhor.

\- Você já tentou, lembra? Seus resultados não foram muito animadores.

\- Já faz muito tempo. Eu era um tolo.

\- Nisso concordamos.

Os dois sorriram.

\- Mas então, Draco. Por favor, não me poupe dos detalhes do seu feito. Os Inclementes ficarão decepcionados. Estavam certos de que dessa vez você iria falhar.

\- Eu posso dar a notícia pessoalmente a eles, se o senhor desejar. - disse Draco, ácido.

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada.

\- Ah não, eu prezo muito você para isso. Não posso prescindir do meu melhor homem.

Draco não respondeu. Sabia que os Inclementes o odiavam e obviamente sabia que não tinha chance nenhuma contra mais que dois deles de uma vez (três, com sorte), mas que gostaria de ver a cara deles quando soubessem que perderam um grande banquete, isso gostaria.

\- Então? Não vai me contar? Eu esperaria que você estivesse mais orgulhoso.

A voz de Voldemort despertou Draco de seus devaneios de vingança contra os Inclementes.

\- Sim, senhor, claro que estou. Especialmente do feitiço… ele funcionou com mais perfeição do que eu poderia imaginar.

\- É mesmo? Me conte. - disse Voldemort, com um brilho maligno no olhar.

\- Posso pular a parte em que ele não queria me receber e mandou sete guardas contra mim, certo?

Voldemort fez um gesto de impaciência com uma das mãos.

\- Certo. - prosseguiu Draco – Quando finalmente aceitou conversar comigo, Gus estava decidido a não sair. E estava convicto de que tinha uma, nas palavras dele, "vantagem sem precedentes" contra os Inclementes.

\- E o que, por favor, seria isso?

\- Dois sobreviventes de um ataque, vivendo entre eles.

Ao ouvir isso, uma sombra de espanto passou pelos olhos de Voldemort.

\- Isso não é possível. - disse ele por fim, friamente.

\- Me desculpe, Lord Voldemort, mas por um golpe de sorte, talvez seja. Gus é um desses grifinórios clássicos: cheios de coragem e empáfia, integridade e caráter incorruptível e, consequentemente, péssimos mentirosos. Acho que ele estava falando a verdade.

\- Os Inclementes não deixam sequer _um_ sobrevivente. Como é possível que tenham deixado escapar dois?

\- Todo plano, por mais brilhante que seja, se repetido exaustivamente, um dia pode falhar.

E completou, antes que Voldemort se irritasse por Draco sugerir que um plano dele pudesse falhar:

\- Mas o senhor sabe que isso não faria diferença alguma. Poderia haver 10 sobreviventes lá, e ainda assim não estariam preparados para um novo ataque. E eu diria isso a ele, mas o tolo estava tão convencido de que estava em vantagem que sequer se preocupou com o uso que eu faria dessa informação. Disse que os Inclementes poderiam estar lá fora esperando que não tinha problema, eles estavam prontos. Foi quando eu percebi que não adiantava dizer mais nada: era hora de mostrar. E o que ele viu… o convenceu.

Voldemort ficou calado, claramente esperando que Draco dissesse mais.

\- A pessoa precisa _saber_ do que se trata para acreditar que não é real. - continuou ele, a voz mais baixa – Não é parecido com nada que eu já tenha visto, pelo menos. Memórias em Penseiras, visões projetadas, mentes conectadas… nada se compara a isso. Não é de se admirar que ele tenha ficado tão impactado.

\- Eu gostaria de ver isso. - disse Voldemort, voltando a observar Draco atentamente.

\- Posso mostrar ao senhor quando quiser.

\- Certamente vou querer. Estou certo em dizer que é uma de suas melhores criações?

\- Eu diria que sim, senhor.

\- E Gus está, nesse momento, sob nossa custódia, e sua vila estará, em 72 horas, em condições de ser ocupada por nossos homens?

\- Exatamente.

\- Então qual é o problema?

\- Problema? - estranhou ele. - Não há problema nenhum, Lord Voldemort. Tudo saiu exatamente conforme planejamos.

\- Draco… já não passamos dessa fase? - disse Voldemort, meio condescendente, meio impaciente – Se sabe que não consegue esconder nada de mim, por que ainda tenta?

Draco hesitou. Não estava em seus planos tocar no assunto no estado no qual se encontrava, em que a única discussão que se sentia capaz de travar era consigo mesmo, se dormiria com fome devido à exaustão ou seguraria o cansaço mais um pouco para comer alguma coisa. Definitivamente não era o melhor momento para tentar convencer Lord Voldemort de qualquer coisa a respeito dos ao mesmo tempo sabia que o mestre tinha razão quanto à inutilidade de tentar esconder algo dele.

Claro, ainda tinha a opção de _não tocar no assunto_. Não podia fingir que não havia nada o incomodando, mas podia fazer parecer que a fonte de seu incômodo era outra. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que precisara revelar a Gus que os Inclementes não eram humanos para convencê-lo a sair. Claro que, no fim, o obliviara dessa informação – afinal, até mesmo o jogo limpo de Draco tinha limites –, mas sabia que aborreceria Voldemort mesmo assim, certamente a ponto de convencê-lo de que era esse o problema. Há algum tempo o mestre não usava Legilimencia nele (uma das muitas regalias que conquistara), e não havia motivo para que duvidasse dele agora a ponto de voltar atrás nisso.

A questão era: Draco não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Seu _Obliviate_ era forte o suficiente para que Gus não se lembrasse dessa informação enquanto vivesse. Mas ele não sabia até que ponto iria o aborrecimento de Voldemort com essa história. E se achasse necessário eliminar Gus? Ou pior, enviar os Inclementes à vila mesmo depois do acordo selado? Não, ele não faria uma coisa dessas. Isso arruinaria a carreira de Draco como negociador…

\- Draco.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, a voz de Voldemort despertou Draco de seus pensamentos, e dessa vez continha um claro tom de aviso. E ele concluiu, resignado, que – como sempre – era melhor dizer a verdade.

\- Mestre… - começou Draco, usando mais um dos títulos que somente ele usava e que sabia que agradava Voldemort. Diria a verdade, sim, mas não seria sem estratégia nenhuma. - O senhor certamente está ciente de que, vencido o obstáculo da comunidade de Gus, faltará pouco para que a Europa Ocidental bruxa esteja sob seu domínio.

\- Certamente estou ciente. Assim como estou ciente de que isso é algo para ser comemorado, e não lamentado.

\- Claro, senhor. O que estou querendo dizer é que não resta agora algo que possa ser chamado de resistência. E me lembro que, quando o senhor criou os Inclementes, a intenção era que eles fossem nosso trunfo contra a resistência. O que, na época, fazia sentido.

\- Ah. E voltamos a esse assunto.

\- Bem… o senhor perguntou o que me incomodava. - disse Draco, em voz baixa, como quem se desculpa.

Com o passar dos anos, ele aprendera como jogar com Voldemort. Não era um jogo em que ele enganava o mestre, de forma alguma. Ambos sabiam exatamente quais eram as peças: Draco se comportava como um filho obediente e respeitoso, sendo deferente porém sem jamais exagerar no tom. Voldemort, por sua vez, aceitava o tratamento mesmo sabendo que essa não era a postura natural do discípulo, porque gostava da sensação de poder que essa situação lhe transmitia. Draco, sempre tão independente e por vezes atrevido, sabia que, em certos momentos, tinha que se submeter para conseguir alguma coisa. Esse era um deles, e Voldemort sempre usufruía de todo o prazer que lhe proporcionavam.

\- Está certo. - concordou Voldemort, contrafeito – Continue.

Era um limite sutil. Habilmente, Draco percebeu que não era o momento de dizer "não, senhor, não quero incomodá-lo mais", algo que, anos antes, talvez tivesse interpretado errado.

\- Não consigo ver o que possa justificar o uso deles mais, não dessa forma, senhor. Será como enviar um exército de elefantes para exterminar formigas.

\- Sei. É isso que o incomoda? O desperdício?

\- Não. O senhor sabe que não. - respondeu ele, ainda mais baixo.

\- Então, o que você traz de novo, Draco? - perguntou Voldemort, impacientando-se novamente. - Porque estou tendo uma desagradável sensação de _déjà-v_ _u_ aqui.

\- Eu vi o que eles fazem. Eu sempre soube, ou achei que sabia, mas ver… é diferente. Eu sei que o senhor não se importa – acrescentou ele, antes que Voldemort tornasse a protestar –, eu sempre soube, não é novidade pra mim que nós temos visões bem diferentes nesse aspecto. Mas o senhor sempre se importou com o que eu pensava, sempre _escutou_ , e essa escuta foi determinante para que eu fosse bem-sucedido na minha função. E o que peço agora é que me escute mais uma vez: o uso desenfreado desses animais simplesmente não faz sentido. A maldade crua com que eles agem não serve pra nada além de alimentar a própria mente doentia.

\- Agora seu espírito sensível está fazendo você falar bobagem. Eles são indestrutíveis, e isso nos fez ganhar todas as batalhas desde que eles foram ativados. Nunca mais precisamos desperdiçar nosso material humano em algo tão mundano e banal como a conquista de uma vila de sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue.

\- Mas é justamente disso que eu estou falando, senhor! Agora isso acabou! A vila de Gus era a última com essas características. Não existe nada parecido mais. Vilarejos pífios, pequenos grupos isolados é só o que resta.

\- Você tem razão. Isso é o que resta… na Europa Ocidental bruxa _. -_ disse Voldemort com um sorriso maligno. - E o que me diz da Europa Oriental? Da América? Sem falar nos imundos trouxas… eles têm sido um excelente passatempo para os Inclementes. Quando você faz seu trabalho dessa forma impecável, eles ficam com fome, Draco.

\- Quando inseriu os Inclementes na expansão, o senhor disse que seria temporário. Um teste. - disse Draco, esforçando-se para manter a voz inexpressiva.

\- Claro. E funcionou perfeitamente, não foi? Goste você ou não.

\- E sabe o que mais funcionou perfeitamente? As negociações! Meu índice de sucesso aumentou progressivamente, o senhor sabe disso, Lord Voldemort!

\- E por que você acha que isso aconteceu? Só por causa da sua maravilhosa retórica? Não, meu caro rapaz. Porque as histórias sobre os Inclementes se espalharam, e as pessoas ficaram aterrorizadas. O terror é uma arma poderosa, Draco. Você já viu o suficiente para entender isso.

\- Sim, e eu concordo. E esse terror que eles incutiram já produziu frutos suficientes. Não há no mundo bruxo quem ainda não tenha ouvido falar deles, o senhor pode estar certo disso. E com esse feitiço que eu criei, os feitos deles estarão perfeitamente acessíveis para que cada comunidade bruxa no mundo que quisermos conquistar tenha a chance de ver, se apavorar e recuar.

\- Isso não é bem verdade, é? Somente Gus viu. Assim como, em visitas futuras de negociação que você fizer, somente o líder verá. Se eu fizer o que está me pedindo, em pouco tempo os Inclementes cairão no esquecimento, e as pessoas começarão a achar que têm alguma chance contra mim.

\- Se isso acontecesse… eu entenderia perfeitamente a necessidade de enviá-los. Mas eu não concordo que acontecerá. Podemos inspirar esse terror sem a presença deles. Garanto ao senhor que sim.

\- Deixe-me entender. Você está sugerindo que eu abra mão da minha melhor criação, à qual passei anos me dedicando, porque você viu uma cena que o deixou comovido? - disse Voldemort, estreitando os olhos ofídicos.

\- Não estou sugerindo que o senhor abra mão. - disse Draco, cansado. Já lamentava amargamente que aquela discussão tivesse se iniciado. A estratégia que ele pensara a princípio não dera certo, o tom da conversa mudara sem que ele percebesse e aquilo não estava levando a lugar nenhum. Não se lembrava mais dos argumentos que tinha planejado usar, seu estômago doía de fome e sua cabeça latejava.

\- Não. Apenas na expansão, não é mesmo? No nosso projeto principal, no motivo para o qual foram criados. - disse Voldemort, suavemente.

\- Pensei que o nosso projeto principal envolvia provar ao mundo bruxo que a nossa ideia funciona, e não apenas aterrorizá-los com a brincadeira perversa e insana desses animais! - gritou Draco.

\- Draco!

Um limite fora ultrapassado, e Draco exausto e irritado como estava, não conseguira perceber a tempo de evitar. Voldemort levantara-se da poltrona pela primeira vez, e encarava o discípulo com um olhar que fazia-o compreender, agora, que fora longe demais.

Ele fitou Voldemort de volta por alguns segundos com um olhar assustado, para em seguida baixar a cabeça. Sua respiração estava acelerada e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Nunca fora sua intenção se exceder dessa forma. Agora achava que seria melhor ter contado que Gus sabia sobre a natureza não-humana dos Inclementes.

\- Eu… peço o seu perdão, mestre. - disse ele, ainda de cabeça baixa, para em seguida erguê-la e encarar Voldemort com um olhar sinceramente arrependido – Sei que não é desculpa, mas eu realmente estou exausto, faminto e desesperado por um banho. Eu só toquei nesse assunto porque o senhor percebeu, como sempre percebe, que havia algo de diferente comigo, mas eu devia ter pedido para falar em outro momento.

Por alguns instantes, Voldemort avaliou-o sem dizer nada, e Draco teve certeza que ele não deixaria passar essa explosão. Depois, porém, sua expressão suavizou-se e o mestre aproximou-se dele, passando o braço por seus ombros e caminhando com ele para a saída da sala.

\- Compreendo, Draco. Essa certamente foi uma de suas missões mais difíceis e cansativas. Faça o que te aconselhei. Tome um banho com sais de lima e tangerina. Haverá uma taça de vinho esperando por você lá.

\- Obrigado, senhor. - disse Draco, ainda incerto se contaria com tamanha indulgência por parte de Voldemort.

\- Coma alguma coisa, se quiser, e descanse. Amanhã, certamente, você estará pensando com clareza.

Ah, agora ele estava entendendo melhor. O aviso por trás das palavras aparentemente gentis do mestre era claro. Amanhã, ele não toleraria uma segunda explosão.

\- Sim, senhor.

Como usualmente acontecia, Lord Voldemort estava certo. Os sais de lima e tangerina eram extremamente relaxantes, e tiveram um efeito instantâneo sobre seu humor. Deitado na banheira, de olhos fechados, ele saboreava uma taça do vinho que o mestre dissera que estaria esperando por ele, e que era, de fato, esplêndido. Draco se perguntou qual seria dessa vez. Estava acostumado aos Brunellos di Montalcino e Premier Grand Crus que Voldemort adquiria como se nada fossem, e sem se importar com os métodos.

E agora, acalmado pelo vinho e pelos sais de banho, via o quanto fora precipitado e impulsivo em seu discurso anti-Inclementes. Não podia correr o risco de perder tudo o que conquistara com o mestre em todos esses anos. Afinal, não era um jovem tolo mais. Ele era o que ninguém jamais havia sido, o mais próximo de Voldemort, que ele treinara pessoalmente e ensinara coisas que nunca ensinara a nenhum outro. Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo.

(…)

Draco ergueu-se de um salto, certo de que emergiria da banheira com sais de lima e tangerina, derrubando no chão a taça de vinho caro. Mas estava em uma cama, e a luz do dia entrava implacável pela janela, deixando-o tonto. E ele não compreendia absolutamente mais nada. Sua cabeça rodava.

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._

A frase ecoava em sua cabeça enquanto ele olhava alucinado ao redor, o coração disparado, tentando reconhecer o local onde estava. A cama de dossel, que estava com as cortinas de veludo verde escuro abertas… havia mais quatro iguais no quarto... Hogwarts! Havia tudo sido um sonho, afinal.

Mas o alívio que ele esperava que fosse invadi-lo com a descoberta não veio. Onde estavam Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott? Que horas eram? E essas eram só as dúvidas de fácil solução.

Esse sonho trazia à mente de Draco o outro que tivera há menos de um mês, em que o pai se deixava torturar por Voldemort para protegê-lo, e que ele tivera a vívida impressão de ser real. Esse era semelhante, mas tinha algumas diferenças fundamentais, sendo a principal delas o fato dele ser o protagonista, e não um mero espectador. Outra, que o fazia questionar seriamente se tinha mesmo sido um sonho (e, em seguida, sua sanidade mental, ao registrar mais uma vez o ambiente familiar de seu quarto em Hogwarts), era que ele se lembrava de cada detalhe das horas que havia passado na realidade alternativa em que era um Comensal da Morte.

Sim, _horas_. Ao contrário do que acontecia nos sonhos regulares, ele sentia como se tivesse realmente vivido todas as experiências ocorridas ali, desde o momento em que chegara à floresta de folhas vermelhas até o momento do banho de sais aromáticos de lima e tangerina. Por Salazar, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro! Conseguia lembrar do gosto do vinho, embora não tivesse ideia de que gosto tinha um Brunello di Montalcino ou um Premier Grand Cru. _Como_ era possível?

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._

Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar espantar esse pensamento insistente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi aumentar a dor que começara no momento em que ele pulara da cama assustado. Olhou-se no espelho do quarto, e uma parte dele ainda esperava ver o homem de 35 anos do sonho. Mas quem o encarava de volta era um rapaz de 16, de cabelos desalinhados e olhos arregalados, cujo peito subia e descia rapidamente devido a sua respiração acelerada.

Mas, apesar de assustado e com um milhão de dúvidas na cabeça, sentia-se grato por estar em seu próprio quarto, e não na Sala Precisa, depois de uma das noites passadas com Ginevra. Ele jamais conseguiria esconder da namorada o estado em que se encontrava agora, e tinha arrepios só de se imaginar precisando contar a ela a experiência que tinha acabado de vivenciar.

Sim, Draco achava que _experiência_ era a palavra mais adequada para designar o que tinha acabado de acontecer com ele. Não se tratava de um sonho comum. Não _podia_ se tratar de um sonho comum. Pois, se assim fosse, como poderia trazer a ele lembranças e sensações tão vívidas? Não, certamente era algo mais… Mas o quê?

Mas ele teve o pressentimento de que essa resposta não viria com tanta facilidade e rapidez. Registrou vagamente alguns fatos corriqueiros, enquanto tentava se acalmar: eram mais de 10 horas, por isso a luz do dia entrava tão forte em seu quarto e seus colegas não estavam mais lá. Era sábado, então não havia perdido aula nenhuma. Menos mau. Seu estômago, porém, deu um ronco alto para lembrá-lo que havia perdido o café da manhã. Olhou pela janela e viu que estava nevando. Isso o deixou mal-humorado. Estavam quase em fevereiro, já não tinha passado a época dessa neve toda não?

De repente, não se sentiu disposto sequer a sair do quarto. Deitou-se novamente na cama e fechou as cortinas de veludo. Nem a fome o incomodava mais. Sabia que, a qualquer hora que aparecesse na cozinha, haveria uma legião de elfos domésticos prestativos para resolver esse problema para ele. As palavras "elfos domésticos" o fizeram se lembrar de Dobby e seus recadinhos, o que trouxe automaticamente Ginevra a seus pensamentos. Ela certamente estranhara sua ausência no café da manhã.

E Draco percebeu que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não se sentia tão ansioso para vê-la. Na verdade, por mais que tentasse se situar novamente em sua rotina, no que era o "mundo real", não conseguia. Um pensamento insistente teimava em ocupar sua mente, e a incerteza de seu significado somente atiçava mais sua curiosidade.

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._

* * *

 **N/A: Pode ter tudo parecido um pouco confuso, mas prometo que será devidamente explicado. Obrigada a KmileM, por incentivar sempre.**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	27. O desvio de Draco

**Capítulo 27 – O desvio de Draco**

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Desculpe ter demorado tanto a escrever. A mudança foi um processo demorado e cansativo, e somente agora consegui organizar tudo de forma razoável. Naturalmente, contamos com um espaço muito menor agora, o que tornou a coisa toda mais complicada._

 _Seu quarto foi o que mais me deu trabalho. Mas porque eu quis deixá-lo o mais parecido possível com o seu antigo, para que você não sinta muito a mudança quando vier. Sinto sua falta, filho. Se pudesse, pediria que viesse para cá agora. Se pudesse, gostaria que tantas coisas fossem diferentes. No entanto, infelizmente não são. E nós temos que lidar com a realidade tal como ela é, fazendo nosso melhor._

 _Mas eu ainda não perdi totalmente as esperanças. Podem me chamar de tola, mas ainda não desisti da nossa família. Você se lembra daquela vez na Costa Jurássica? Pois é, eu também me lembro._

 _Eu te amo, querido._

 _Narcissa_

Draco perdeu a conta de quantas vezes leu a carta da mãe, emoções controversas tomando conta dele enquanto absorvia o impacto das palavras. A tristeza, que era tão palpável que ele quase conseguia vê-la na caligrafia fina e aristocrática de Narcissa, e que contagiou-o imediatamente. A raiva, sua agora companheira constante, ao ver o quanto sua mãe se ressentia por tudo que havia perdido e o quão impotente ele estava para mudar essa situação. Ele nem sabia a quê ou a quem a raiva se direcionava mais. Mas passara a sentir que simplesmente culpar Voldemort era pouco.

Odiava o Ministério da Magia, que nada fizera para combatê-lo e agora tomara a Mansão Malfoy como se fosse um grande feito. Odiava os Comensais da Morte que, antes disso, já estavam profanando sua casa e desrespeitando sua mãe. Odiava pessoas cujos rostos nem conhecia, mas que sabia estarem testemunhando contra ela (em sua maioria aurores, provavelmente), tentando a todo custo atribuir a ela um envolvimento muito maior do que realmente tinha com a causa de Voldemort. Nunca ocorreria a esses estúpidos que enxergavam o mundo em preto-e-branco que não era algo trivial para Narcissa se recusar a cumprir as ordens do Lord das Trevas. Para eles, ela deveria simplesmente dar as costas para sua família, sua casa, sua vida, para tudo que tinha e todos que conhecia e pedir asilo para a Ordem da Fênix. Idiotas! Não enxergavam um palmo adiante do nariz.

E, por fim, a última das emoções controversas: uma nostalgia profunda, quando lera aquelas poucas linhas sobre a Costa Jurássica. Draco não queria sentir isso. Não queria, porque há muito tempo não compartilhava da esperança de sua mãe de ter a família de volta. Mas as lembranças do episódio vieram à sua mente sem que ele pudesse evitar.

Fora um passeio curto, feito para aproveitar um fim de semana ensolarado num verão particularmente quente, quando Draco tinha sete anos. Ele já tinha visto fotos da região do Dorset, e tinha vontade de ver o arco natural de Durdle Door, que era formado pela erosão do mar em um penhasco, deixando à mostra suas camadas de diferentes tipos de pedra. O cenário era bonito de qualquer jeito, mas com o tempo aberto, era uma visão de paraíso.

Draco queria muito passear de caiaque, mas jamais admitiria isso para o pai, uma vez que era uma diversão trouxa. Na verdade, ele mesmo lutava contra essa vontade. O problema é que ele era uma criança de sete anos. E é nessa idade que a magia se manifesta fora de controle. Conclusão: num segundo Draco estava na beira da praia, observando, com inveja, um trouxa em sua pequena embarcação, e no segundo seguinte o homem estava na água e ele no barco, passando debaixo do arco, exatamente como nas fotos que tanto admirara.

Mas então não tinha tanta graça mais. Ele estava sozinho, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com um caiaque e naquele dia o mar estava com ondas. Olhou para a praia, desesperado, tentando não chorar nem cair do barco enquanto procurava sinais dos pais. Rapidamente localizou-os, o pai correndo para a beira da praia enquanto a mãe gritava alguma coisa e apontava. Mesmo de longe dava pra ver que o rosto de Lucius estava lívido.

As memórias do momento de seu resgate vinham em _flashes_ , o que era normal por se tratarem de lembranças de uma criança tão nova. Mas ele sabia que o que tinha acontecido era seu pai ter que puxar o caiaque de volta para a praia com um feitiço, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe tirava o trouxa da água. Depois, os dois tiveram que lançar feitiços da memória no homem e em mais quatro pessoas que haviam notado o acontecido.

Draco estava profundamente envergonhado. Primeiro por ter seu desejo secreto descoberto pela magia involuntária que realizara, e segundo pela confusão que se desenrolara por causa disso, e o trabalho que seus pais tiveram para consertar. Por sorte, o desprezo de Lucius por trouxas era tão grande que ele fizera questão de programar a visita ao Durdle Door para pouco depois do nascer do sol, para garantir que houvesse o mínimo possível de turistas.

Previsivelmente, o pai não poupara palavras duras no sermão que passara em Draco logo depois do acontecido, quando ele ainda se secava. Ele não se lembrava de tudo, mas sabia que a essência era algo sobre "é isso que se tem quando se quer se misturar aos trouxas", "deve aprender a controlar seus impulsos, ou nunca irá controlar sua magia" e "se comportou como um lufo estúpido". E o pior era que Draco concordava com cada palavra. Ansiara por esse passeio por meses, e agora estragara tudo.

Mais tarde, porém, quando já estavam em casa, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Lucius aparecer na mesa do jantar com um pacote da Dedosdemel e estender na direção do filho, com uma expressão indecifrável.

 _\- Pegue, menino. O pacote não vai morder. - disse o pai, com uma risadinha irônica._

 _Draco olhou para ele, ainda incerto, depois de soslaio para a mãe, que também parecia se divertir. Abriu o pacote e lá estava uma caixa com as maiores chocobolas que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Era o seu doce favorito da Dedosdemel, e Lucius sabia disso. Só imaginar a quantidade de mousse de morango e creme de leite que devia haver dentro de bolas daquele tamanho já trouxe um sorriso involuntário ao rosto de Draco, mas que embaçou quase que imediatamente. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Seria mais algum castigo que o pai estava planejando para ele? Iria Lucius tomar os doces dele agora e aplicar mais algum sermão?_

 _Se suas dúvidas estavam por demais óbvias em sua expressão ou se o pai resolvera usar Legilimencia nele, Draco jamais soubera, mas quando Lucius falou, foi como se o filho tivesse feito as perguntas anteriores em voz alta:_

 _\- Não, eu não vou tomar de você, Draco. É um presente._

 _\- Mas… por quê? - perguntou o menino, confuso._

 _\- Primeiro, eu tinha que me assegurar que você compreendia que tinha cometido um erro. Que não iria se esconder atrás do fato de ainda não poder controlar sua magia para justificar o que aconteceu hoje. E você não fez isso. Isso é importante, porque demonstra que você tem responsabilidade._

 _Draco assentiu, satisfeito com o comentário do pai. Mas Lucius ainda não tinha acabado._

 _\- Mas não foi só isso. Aquele feitiço que eu fiz, para mover um objeto com a massa daquele barco, era extremamente complexo. Se você tivesse se desesperado, eu não teria conseguido. Você não chorou, não se debateu. Foi muito corajoso, filho._

 _Agora, o sorriso de Draco estava completo. Ele mal podia acreditar que alguma coisa naquele episódio vergonhoso estava rendendo a ele um elogio do pai. E Lucius finalizou, sorrindo também e enchendo a taça de Narcissa e a dele de hidromel envelhecido:_

 _\- Precisa mais do que uma bobagem como aquela para me fazer perder o orgulho que tenho de você, Draco. Por exemplo, se comer essas chocobolas antes de jantar._

 _O sorriso de Draco se transformou em gargalhada, enquanto olhava para o sorriso da mãe, e percebia que ela já sabia desde o início o que o pai iria fazer._

E junto com essas lembranças veio uma nova onda de raiva, por ver-se perdendo tempo com algo que fazia parte de um passado tão remoto que parecia ter acontecido em outra vida. Não entendia por que a mãe havia mencionado esse episódio na carta. Não havia forma de trazer nada parecido com isso de volta.

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._

Draco assustou-se com o pensamento repentino. A frase teimava em voltar a seus pensamentos e o fazia nos momentos mais inesperados, como agora. Já sentia as primeiras pontadas da dor de cabeça, que estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente, e quase se deitou na cama novamente, quando sentiu um aperto no peito.

Dez dias haviam se passado desde o sonho, e dez dias que ele só via Ginevra nas áreas comuns do castelo. Esquivara-se de Dobby de propósito quando o elfo tentara entregar a ele as mensagens dela, e não buscara contato de nenhuma forma. No fundo, sabia o que motivara o afastamento, mas agora estava profundamente arrependido de ter feito isso, e não conseguia mais ver sentido nas próprias atitudes. E de repente sentiu uma necessidade quase irracional de vê-la imediatamente, apesar de não fazer ideia de como explicaria a ela o comportamento arredio que tivera nos últimos dias.

* * *

Quarta-feira. E novamente ele não estava na mesa do café da manhã. Ginny tinha decidido que esperaria até sábado. Se ele continuasse fugindo dela, para o inferno Dobby e seus bilhetinhos, Harry, Ron e suas perseguições idiotas, ela iria atrás dele pessoalmente.

Detestava a mera ideia de estar se comportando como uma espécie de namorada possessiva, que não consegue lidar com um pouco de distância e, com isso, tolhe a liberdade individual da outra pessoa. O problema é que encontrar-se com Draco no mínimo duas vezes por semana tinha virado algo tão natural, tão parte de sua rotina, que era simplesmente impossível não estranhar esse afastamento repentino. Especialmente no fim de semana, nunca teria imaginado que ficaria sem notícia nenhuma dele. E não era só a falta dos encontros que Ginny estava notando… a impressão que tinha é que Draco estava evitando até mesmo _olhar_ para ela. _Estou ficando paranoica. Faz pouco mais de uma semana e eu já estou fazendo disso uma crise._

Infelizmente, porém, o sentimento de que algo estava errado, que vinha acompanhado de um aperto dolorido no peito, não a abandonava, e Ginny sentiu que teria uma imensa dificuldade de cumprir com o combinado que fizera consigo mesma e esperar até o final da semana.

Lutando contra a angústia e os insistentes pensamentos negativos, ela tomou lentamente o rumo da sala de Poções, imaginando se conseguiria se concentrar minimamente na aula, quando várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: um vislumbre de cabelos loiros chamou sua atenção, seu coração disparou, ela virou-se na direção em que achava que os tinha visto e se amaldiçoou imediatamente por isso. Não era possível que permitiria se afetar por tão pouco. Provavelmente nem era ele, e mesmo se fosse…

Mas não só _era_ Draco, como ele olhava diretamente para ela, e a expressão em seu rosto era tão intensa que o coração de Ginny só fez disparar ainda mais. O que, pelos poderes curativos de Morgana, estava acontecendo? Ele sinalizou que viraria no próximo corredor, com aquele olhar que demonstrava toda a urgência do mundo, e desapareceu. Logo em seguida, vários outros alunos surgiram, de passagem para suas aulas.

A cabeça de Ginny girava. Que expressão era aquela no rosto de Draco? Que corredor era aquele no qual ele havia virado? O que ele esperava que ela fizesse? Eles tinham _aulas_ agora, ou será que ele de repente decidira considerar isso irrelevante? E por que ele havia simplesmente desparecido? Como ela deveria saber onde… _Ah. Mas é óbvio._ A resposta veio tão clara como se sempre estivesse estado lá, e Ginny, quase sem sentir o chão sob seus pés, percebeu que suas pernas a levavam diretamente para a Sala Precisa.

Notou que chegou ao corredor do sétimo andar praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Draco quando viu que ele sequer tinha começado o movimento característico para fazer a sala se abrir. O coração de Ginny parecia que ia saltar pela boca, e ela sentiu que suas pernas parariam de lhe obedecer a qualquer instante. Tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas nem isso conseguiu. Então, quando Draco virou-se e a viu lá, parada, venceu a distância entre eles em poucos passos, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou, na boca, no rosto, no pescoço, várias vezes, como que para se assegurar que ela era real e estava ali.

Quanto mais ele a beijava, menos Ginny entendia, mas ela não conseguia afastá-lo. Porque o alívio que a invadiu por tê-lo novamente próximo foi tão grande que afastou momentaneamente as dúvidas que ela sabia que voltariam em seguida. Ele a beijava com uma necessidade que não estava lá antes, a abraçava com uma urgência que fazia parecer que ela poderia evaporar a qualquer momento, mas nenhuma dessas coisas conseguia ser mais importante do que o fato, inegável e assustadoramente maravilhoso, de que para ela, Draco era estar em casa.

Quando se separaram, estavam os dois sem fôlego. E Ginny tinha um milhão de perguntas na cabeça, mas a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

\- Draco… o que exatamente estamos fazendo na porta da Sala Precisa que ainda não entramos?

Ele pareceu um tanto sem graça.

\- Era a primeira coisa que eu deveria ter feito, não é? Abrir a sala. Mas quando eu te vi, não consegui pensar em outra coisa que não… - ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para ela meio admirado e parecendo não compreender as próprias atitudes – … quer dizer, me desculpe.

Ginny achou que sua cabeça ia explodir com a quantidade de dúvidas que tinha, mas acabou decidindo por abrir ela mesma a sala antes de tudo, enquanto tentava fazer o ritmo de sua respiração voltar ao normal. Foi somente quando estavam os dois lá dentro, numa Sala Precisa um tanto quanto mais sóbria que das últimas vezes que os dois se encontraram, que ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos e perguntou:

\- O que foi tudo isso? - e antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa, emendou: - Quando eu digo tudo isso, estou falando dos últimos dez dias, Draco. Você simplesmente sumiu. Dobby disse que não conseguia encontrar você a sós para entregar nenhum bilhete meu, e você sequer olhava para mim. E então você aparece no corredor e me olha daquele jeito, e agora me beija como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje.

Draco se sentou numa das poltronas que sempre ficavam dispostas ao lado da cama, parecendo ao mesmo tempo cansado, arrependido e aliviado.

\- Eu sei. Eu estive completamente… Acho que intratável é a palavra para me definir nos últimos dias. E eu não queria que você tivesse que conviver comigo desse jeito.

\- O quê? – Ginny começava a se irritar – Você não está fazendo o menor sentido. Eu não…

\- A minha mãe escreveu pra mim, Ginevra. E acho que eu não soube lidar com as coisas que ela disse… aliás, mais com o efeito que tiveram sobre mim.

Ginny de repente se perguntou se queria saber o que diabos Narcissa Malfoy escrevera. E teve medo. Porque já era de seu conhecimento que a mãe de Draco queria que ele se juntasse a Voldemort. O que ela teria dito para mexer tanto com ele a ponto de afastá-lo de Ginny por dez dias seguidos? _E outra_ , ela pensou enquanto quase deslizava na direção da cama, não confiando completamente em suas pernas, _se com uma simples carta ela já conseguiu isso tudo, o que pode acontecer se ela se empenhar mais?_

Mas Draco parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, porque acrescentou quase que imediatamente:

\- O engraçado é que não foi nada demais, na verdade. Ou não pareceria para quem lesse sem entender o meu contexto familiar. O que acontece é que ela trouxe de volta uma história… na verdade, eu não sei por que ela fez isso. Eu não sei por que ela insiste em ter esperanças.

\- Esperanças de quê? - perguntou Ginny, em voz baixa, temendo pela resposta.

\- De que possamos ser uma família _normal_ outra vez. Não vai acontecer, não importam as circunstâncias. E vê-la alimentando isso me tira do sério. Porque parece que é a única coisa que ela tem, entende? O marido é um criminoso foragido, e agora tiraram a casa dela, que aliás, não estava mesmo pertencendo muito a ela ultimamente. E ela também está respondendo a um processo que pode incriminá-la e jogá-la em Azkaban pro resto da vida. Esqueci alguma coisa? Ah, tem também o filho dela que quase morreu nas mãos do Lord das Trevas e ela não sabe que chances reais de sobreviver ele tem.

Ginny percebeu que Draco estava tentando precisando recorrer a todas as suas forças para não ter mais um acesso de raiva. Ela viu que ele fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos dentro das vestes, provavelmente porque estavam tremendo.

Mas ela não permitiria que isso a assustasse. Levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse:

\- Isso não é justificativa, Draco. Você sumiu por dez dias. – ela repetiu – Você não pode fazer isso toda vez que tiver um problema que ache que eu não vou conseguir lidar. Não é assim que funciona.

\- Eu sei. - suspirou ele – Eu acho que eu só… eu me acostumei tanto a ficar recluso nesses momentos ruins que eu acabei fazendo outra vez. Eu nunca tive ninguém que se preocupasse e com quem eu me preocupasse dessa forma antes de você. O Blaise sempre entendeu os meus momentos solitários e mal humorados e eu nunca…

Ela o interrompeu, afastando-se dele num gesto automático:

\- Eu não estou entendendo. É isso que você quer? Que eu entenda quando você simplesmente desaparecer por dez dias e espere você ficar de bom humor de novo pra me procurar?

\- Não! - Draco exclamou, reaproximando-se dela – Não, não é isso que eu quero. Olha pra mim, Ginevra. - ele pediu, quando viu que ela desviava o olhar, e encarou-a com tal intensidade que foi impossível para ela continuar evitando olhá-lo – Não é isso que eu quero. Porque você é a minha sanidade no meio dessa loucura. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida. Acredita em mim. Eu não quero afastar você.

E Ginny acreditou. Pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos, disse, baixinho:

\- Então não faça isso. Porque eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você.

Ele arfou, e beijou-a novamente com aquela paixão desesperada, que ela, mesmo sem entender completamente, correspondeu. Sentia que havia algo que Draco não estava contando a ela, e era algo que claramente o estava atormentando. Mas a sinceridade em seu olhar e nas últimas palavras que ele dissera era palpável e, naquele momento, fez com que ela desistisse temporariamente de continuar perguntando.

Na verdade, mesmo sem compreender, Ginny se viu de repente contagiada pelo desespero dele, e tudo o que importava era que Draco não se afastasse. Ela colou o corpo ao dele, como se toda a proximidade do mundo não fosse suficiente, e sentiu uma necessidade tão grande dele que não conseguiu mais raciocinar.

E os dois, pela primeira vez, se amaram sem qualquer preparo ou cuidado. Se amaram com o desejo quase furioso de duas pessoas que não sabem se terão outra chance, e naquele ato extravasaram toda uma carga de sentimentos que eram complexos demais para serem colocados em palavras.

* * *

Ele não precisou de uma segunda olhada no rosto dela para compreender que havia algo errado. Por trás da expressão aparentemente impassível da esposa havia uma tensão que 25 anos de convivência o haviam ensinado a reconhecer.

\- Sem contar o fato de que existe um criminoso procurado na sua cama… pode me contar o que a está incomodando?

Ela sorriu.

\- Essa é parte que não me incomoda. É o melhor dia que estou tendo em muito tempo.

Lucius sorriu também, e a puxou para si.

\- Então me conte qual é o problema. Ou pelo menos qual é o novo problema. Eu conheço essa expressão. Você está ansiosa com alguma coisa, e não acho que seja por causa do processo.

\- E por que não? Seria um bom motivo para eu estar ansiosa.

Ele fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

\- Cissy, você sabe muito bem que isso vai se arrastar por um tempo ainda. Tempo esse em que o Lord das Trevas não vai estar parado, sabe? Nós estamos em guerra aberta e a situação tende a ficar mais séria. Arrisco dizer que o suficiente para transformar um processo como esse em algo extremamente insignificante.

\- E você ainda me pergunta por que eu estou tensa?

\- Nada disso é novidade pra você.

Ela suspirou, e sentou-se na cama. Não tinha necessidade mesmo de mentir para Lucius.

\- Eu sei… Eu escrevi para o Draco.

Lucius sentou-se também, e olhou para ela.

\- E ele respondeu alguma coisa que deixou você assim?

\- Não. Ele ainda não me respondeu.

\- O que foi, então?

\- Eu… eu acho que fui uma megera, na verdade. - respondeu Narcissa, com um riso curto e nervoso.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu quero tanto que nós três possamos ser uma família novamente, Lucius… - disse ela, não conseguindo deixar de imprimir um certo desespero à voz.

\- Eu também, Cissy. Isso não faz de você uma megera. O que você disse ao Draco?

\- Eu mencionei aquele episódio do Durdle Door. Você se lembra?

Ele riu, surpreso.

\- Nossa, quanto tempo faz isso? Uns 10 anos?

\- Por aí. - respondeu Narcissa, sorrindo também.

\- E de onde surgiu esse assunto?

\- Aquele dia é simbólico pra mim… porque ele podia ter terminado muito mal, e só não terminou porque trabalhamos juntos, nós três. Ele era tão pequeno e não teve culpa, e você foi muito duro com ele, Lucius. Mas você reconheceu isso e se redimiu depois… e se orgulhou porque ele foi corajoso, e disse isso pra ele. Ele ficou tão feliz! Eu só gostaria de poder mostrar pra ele que isso ainda é possível. Que você ainda é capaz de se redimir. Não com uma caixa de chocobolas porque ele não é mais uma criança, mas as coisas ainda podem ser mais parecidas com aquilo do que com o que são hoje.

Lucius ficou em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo o significado das palavras da mulher. Por fim, falou, olhando para ela com carinho:

\- Definitivamente, querida, você não é uma megera. Não consigo entender por que acha isso.

\- Porque sei que estou sendo manipuladora. Tentando fazê-lo se sentir culpado em relação a você, sendo que convenhamos, Lucius, ele não tem culpa de nada.

\- Eu não estou enxergando dessa forma. Acho que você está tentando fazer com que ele me veja com bons olhos novamente. Pelo que sou muito grato a você, uma vez que é algo em que eu realmente preciso de toda ajuda que puder ter.

\- Mas não é só isso também. Eu me incomodo também por estar contribuindo para um plano que eu desconheço, e que na verdade não tem nada a ver com reunir a nossa família.

\- Bom, claro que o Lord das Trevas não está preocupado com isso. Esse é o nosso bônus. Mas e daí?

\- Você ao menos conhece o plano completo?

\- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

\- Porque o Lord das Trevas é maligno, Lucius. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. E eu não sei que versão do nosso filho ele pretende que esteja aqui para servi-lo, mas eu não acho que vou gostar dela.

\- Eu quero o nosso filho aqui, Narcissa. Conosco. Em qualquer _versão_. Diabos, eu não estou reconhecendo você. A forma como está falando do Lord das Trevas… - ele hesitou, olhando para ela desconfiado.

\- O que é? Pode completar essa frase.

\- Você soa como os opositores dele.

\- Depois que eu vi ele fazendo o que fez com o Draco, fica difícil não soar assim. Ele quase matou o nosso filho, e sabe quem foi lá salvá-lo? Dumbledore! O homem que nós tanto desprezamos! - ela foi se exaltando – E se eu achasse que ele consegue proteger o Draco do Lord das Trevas, iria para o lado dele sem piscar!

\- Meu Deus… você está assim tão desesperada?

\- Estou… - disse ela, numa voz baixa e assustada.

\- Quando estiver perto do Lord das Trevas, guarde esses pensamentos no canto mais escondido da sua mente. Pela nossa segurança, Narcissa.

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

\- Pelo menos essa vantagem esse processo me trouxe: eles estão de olho em mim. Não é como se eu pudesse me encontrar muito com o Lord das Trevas.

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- Vamos colocar dessa forma, Lucius: eu vou continuar contribuindo pra esse plano porque ainda acho que é a melhor chance de manter Draco vivo. Mas eu vou odiar o Lord das Trevas pelo resto da minha vida pelo que ele fez ao nosso filho.

Lucius lançou a ela um olhar assustado.

\- Você tem ideia do que pode acontecer com você se ele souber disso?

\- Duvido que ele se importe. Eu apenas odiá-lo, sem poder fazer nada a respeito… sádico como é, é provável que ele sinta até prazer.

Ele permaneceu olhando para Narcissa, balançando a cabeça, aparentemente sem saber mais o que responder.

\- E você, Lucius? Por que não se sente da mesma forma? - ela se exaltou de repente outra vez – Você também estava lá! É o seu filho também! É o seu filho também… - ela repetiu, mais baixo.

\- Eu não vou gastar minhas energias odiando o Lord das Trevas, Narcissa. Não quando elas podem ser melhor empregadas pensando na melhor forma de sobrevivermos a essa guerra juntos, os três. Não comece a se comportar como uma grifinória agora. Não combina com você.

\- Não vou. Já disse que vou continuar fazendo a minha parte para trazer o Draco. Só não me peça para me sentir bem com relação a isso.

\- Talvez você se sinta bem quando essa guerra atingir o ponto em que os inimigos do Lord das Trevas começam a morrer, e Draco não estiver entre eles.

\- É. Talvez.

Lucius não disse mais nada. Estava assustado com a postura de Narcissa, e temeroso pelas consequências disso. Sua mulher nunca fora boa oclumente, e ele não tinha certeza se concordava com ela quanto à reação do Lord das Trevas se soubesse dos sentimentos dela.

Tudo isso seria minimizado, ele esperava, pela vinda de Draco. Só que tinha que acontecer logo. Antes que a estabilidade emocional de Narcissa desmoronasse de vez.

* * *

Dumbledore olhava fixamente a peça em cima da mesa à sua frente, apesar de ter consciência da inutilidade do gesto. Olhar não ia fazê-lo decifrar o mistério das recentes mudanças no medalhão, olhar não ia ajudá-lo a entender o comportamento instável da joia nas últimas semanas, que passara a alternar entre o brilho e o escurecimento de uma forma que preocupava e intrigava o diretor. Era como se uma batalha estivesse sendo travada, e, nela, algo estivesse repetidamente tentando atingir a alma guerreira. Ele passou essa teoria a Snape, que pareceu refletir.

\- No mundo da magia, poucas coisas podem ser classificadas como impossíveis. Mas não tenho ideia de como o Lord das Trevas poderia fazer algo assim.

Dumbledore também não tinha, mas a resposta de Severus não trouxe o alívio que gostaria.

\- Você disse que, depois do episódio da poção revigorante, não notou mais nada diferente no comportamento dele.

\- Não notei. Lucius, por outro lado, disfarça muito mal sua ansiedade. Uma pena que esconde bem seus pensamentos.

\- E você acha que isso pode ter a ver com algum plano de Voldemort com relação a Draco?

\- Não sei, diretor. O Lord das Trevas não divide nada comigo sobre esse assunto. E Lucius muito menos.

Dumbledore permaneceu olhando o medalhão por mais algum tempo, pensativo. Estaria, mais uma vez, cometendo um erro ao guardar silêncio sobre o que sabia? Deveria ter tido uma conversa mais franca com Draco quando teve a chance? E agora, o que poderia fazer? Certamente, não fazer Severus arriscar sua posição para tentar descobrir mais. A impressão que tinha é que não tomar uma atitude significava ver uma sombra crescer sobre Draco Malfoy e não impedir. Mas… que atitude?

* * *

Ele disse que não queria fazer. Ela pediu para que ele não fizesse. E ele não queria, por Salazar, ele não queria… Mas fez. Pois a cada momento que o maldito sonho (que ele estava cada vez mais certo, por mais insano que parecesse, de não ser um sonho) voltava à sua mente, várias coisas aconteciam, e o resultado era que ele simplesmente não podia se aproximar dela.

Uma era que ele ficava extremamente confuso com os sentimentos que o invadiam. Racionalmente, sabia que não devia gastar seu tempo com algo que, por mais que não soubesse o que era, uma coisa era certa: não era real. Mas quando se lembrava da sensação de lutar contra sete bruxos experientes de uma vez e saber que poderia vencer os sete… de saber que tinha um papel fundamental em um império que se estendia por toda a Europa Ocidental… de poder lançar feitiços com precisão sem o auxílio da varinha… diabos, ele podia controlar o _firmamento_! Quando se lembrava dessas coisas, tudo o que ele queria era vivenciar tudo isso de novo.

Às vezes, ficava tentando recordar todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido no sonho, cada diálogo, cada feitiço utilizado, e quando percebia, tinham se passado horas. Começou a perder aulas. Desesperado, viu que não conseguia mais se lembrar de tudo. De que aroma mesmo eram os sais de banho? Quais eram os ramos da magia envolvidos no complexo feitiço que ele fizera para mostrar a Gus o ataque dos Inclementes? Ele precisava ter o sonho de novo. Como poderia providenciar…?

Obsessão. A verdade é que essa era a palavra para definir o que aquele sonho, visão, experiência, ou sabe-se lá que nome tivesse, se tornara para ele. Quando se dava conta disso, ficava envergonhado, confuso e com (mais) raiva. Estava permitindo que essa coisa que não sabia descrever tomasse conta de sua vida e seus pensamentos, se espalhando como uma doença que ele não podia vencer e ocupando espaços que antes pertenciam a outras coisas e outras pessoas.

Ginevra. _Ginevra._ Sentia literalmente uma pontada no peito cada vez que pensava que a afastara de novo. Não entendia como isso acabara acontecendo. Num dia, estava a ponto de enfrentar Potter e todos os inúmeros irmãos dela em prol de poder estar com ela quando bem entendesse, e então, pouco mais de um mês depois, era ele que não queria estar com ela mais.

No instante em que pensou nisso, Draco quase lançou uma maldição em si mesmo. Não _queria_ estar com ela? Não conseguia imaginar nada que quisesse mais nesse momento do que ouvir a voz dela, ouvir aquele riso delicioso que ela dava toda vez que ele fazia uma piada particularmente presunçosa, ou ver aquele sorriso descontraído de quem sabia que tinha encontrado uma solução para um problema particularmente espinhoso, por menos que Draco concordasse com o tipo de solução (afinal, era uma grifinória). Como queria sentir aquele cabelo ruivo fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, abraçá-la com força, beijá-la, amá-la… Já haviam se passado mais duas semanas desde que prometera que não iria se afastar, e descumprira miseravelmente. E a saudade só não o machucava mais do que a certeza de que ela, por mais que dissesse o contrário, não conseguiria lidar com o que o atormentava.

Em alguns momentos, ele devaneava por momentos do sonho em que se permitia ter esperança. Afinal, ele não era nenhum monstro! Ele era diferente, ele impedia as carnificinas, era odiado pelos odiosos Inclementes, evitava o uso das Artes das Trevas…

E em seguida, ria amargamente dos próprios delírios. Ginevra não ia querer nem ouvir falar sobre isso. Ela era uma grifinória, e uma Weasley, afinal de contas. Não havia realidade possível em que ele fosse um Comensal da Morte e ela aceitasse isso. Negociador ou não.

Mas que _inferno_! Malditos grifinórios, malditos Weasleys, maldito fosse ele por ter se apaixonado justamente por ela! Não fosse isso, aquele pareceria um destino tão certo… naquela realidade, ele não era uma marionete idiota. Ele era importante, inclusive aos olhos do Lord das Trevas. Ele poderia ficar com sua família. E ele poderia manter inclusive os malditos princípios que aprendera a ter com ela, não precisaria nem mesmo matar ninguém, merda! Pelo contrário, ele iria _impedir_ as mortes!

Mas Draco podia imaginar perfeitamente o desprezo no rosto dela se ele sequer mencionasse isso. E era algo que ele não queria ver. E por não querer ver, adiava o momento de confrontá-la. Esquivava-se dela e de Dobby (covardemente, sabia), porque apenas não sabia o que fazer. Quando foi que tudo começara a dar tão errado? Estava confuso, triste, com muita raiva, e detestava admitir, desde que era criança não se sentia tão absolutamente perdido.

* * *

Talvez tivesse sido o aviso de Dumbledore. Aquele alerta sobre o medalhão ora brilhando, ora escurecendo certamente despertara algo nele. Mas não havia dúvidas de que, depois de duas aulas seguidas de ausência, ver Draco de volta dessa forma faria Severus notar a diferença. As olheiras profundas do aluno, seus olhos atormentados, seus cabelos normalmente impecáveis agora desalinhados… tudo no garoto parecia gritar: caos. Instabilidade. Aflição.

E por mais que não fosse de seu feitio aproximações intempestivas, não conseguiu evitar. Porque Draco não era qualquer aluno, e o que estava acontecendo com ele certamente não era qualquer coisa.

\- Draco. - chamou ele, ao fim da aula, quando os alunos acabavam de guardar os materiais. - Pode esperar na sua mesa um minuto, por favor?

Nesse momento, Draco trocou um olhar rápido com Blaise, o que lhe trouxe mais um sentimento ruim para a conta dos que já existiam. O breve olhar de seu amigo, que normalmente seria de cumplicidade, guardava agora tristeza, preocupação e, droga, _mágoa_. Mais uma pessoa de quem Draco gostava e estava magoando com seu silêncio e afastamento. Que ótimo. Ele devia ser uma espécie de recorde.

\- Sua cara está péssima. - disse o professor, quando se viram sozinhos.

Sem rodeios, como sempre. Draco quase se permitiu um sorriso. Estar perto de Snape era, talvez, o mais próximo do conforto que ele poderia ter.

\- Não tenho dormido bem.

\- Isso é fácil de se perceber. Precisa de uma poção?

\- Não confia em mim para preparar uma dessas, professor? - perguntou, com fingida surpresa.

\- É claro que confio. - disse Snape, e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando Draco. - Tem estado ocupado?

\- Por que pergunta isso?

\- Porque você costumava aparecer às vezes. Aproveitando nossos hábitos notívagos em comum.

\- Sei. Eu queria bater papo e o senhor me fazia aprender Oclumencia.

Snape deu um meio sorriso.

\- Arrependido?

\- Nem um pouco.

Mais silêncio.

\- Você sabe que ainda pode contar comigo, não sabe, Draco?

Draco olhou diretamente nos olhos negros do professor, e pela primeira vez, a sensação de quase conforto se foi. Era estranho que isso acontecesse justamente no momento em que Snape estava oferecendo ajuda.

\- Sei, professor, mas realmente, acho que preciso só preparar um pouco daquela poção.

Por um instante, parecia que o professor ia dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas, em seguida, ele dispensou Draco com um aceno de cabeça.

Saindo da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sem destino certo, Draco se viu irritado mais uma vez. O que Snape queria dizer com "você ainda pode contar comigo"? Como o professor parecia adivinhar que ele se encontrava, nesse momento, mais perdido que um trouxa no Beco Diagonal? E que condescendência irritante era aquela ao oferecer uma poção…

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._

Draco estacou de repente. Era _isso._ Uma poção. Precisava se recordar dos detalhes do sonho que estavam se perdendo, já não se lembrava mais do nome dos membros da guarda da vila de Gus, ou do gosto do vinho que provara na banheira. Ou do som da voz de Lord Voldemort ao falar com ele, tão diferente daquele tom horrível que ouvira na masmorra de sua casa. Havia uma poção que Snape mencionara em uma das conversas noturnas dos dois, que agia no subconsciente e trazia de volta sonhos muito desejados. Era, naturalmente, de preparo muito complexo e o resultado poderia sair terrivelmente errado no menor dos deslizes em sua manipulação. Mas ele seria capaz de prepará-la, claro que seria. Tudo que precisava era do livro _Poções mui potentes_ , que apesar de estar na Seção Reservada da Biblioteca, já utilizara tantas vezes que Snape lhe dera uma permissão permanente para retirar.

Apressou o passo e tomou o caminho da Biblioteca, empolgado pela primeira vez em tantas semanas. E, por mal enxergar onde ia, deu um encontrão em uma pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário pelo mesmo corredor em que ele estava virando, os dois deixando de cair no chão por pouco.

\- Potter! - ele praticamente rosnou, sacando a varinha automaticamente.

O garoto à sua frente fez o mesmo, olhando para ele num misto de desconfiança e raiva.

\- Um tanto quanto defensivo, não, Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu _estudo_ aqui.

\- Não _aqui_ , certamente. - disse Harry, passando os olhos pelo corredor deserto.

\- Não são da sua conta os caminhos que eu escolho para ir para minhas aulas, Potter.

\- Você não tem aula nenhuma agora.

A raiva que Draco sentiu nesse momento foi tão grande que ele queria destruir o rosto de Potter com suas mãos. Queria socar a cara do maldito garoto de ouro até ele não poder mais ser reconhecido, tão desfigurado ficaria. Mas ele recorreu a todas as suas forças para se controlar e, aproximando-se até sua varinha ficar a centímetros do peito do outro, falou, com uma voz mortal:

\- Arranje coisa melhor pra fazer do que me seguir, Potter. A minha paciência está se esgotando.

Mas Harry, longe de se intimidar, aproximou-se ainda mais dele, sua própria varinha bloqueando o contato da varinha de Draco:

\- É mesmo? Você poderia me poupar o trabalho então.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- O que quer que esteja aprontando, Malfoy… eu vou descobrir. Esteja Dumbledore cego ou não, eu vou descobrir.

Dessa vez, Draco se permitiu um sorriso cínico.

\- Deve estar te matando não saber, não é, Potter?

Harry olhou para ele, sem acreditar. Então ele estava admitindo…?

\- Porque existe apenas um lugar que não aparece no seu mapa estúpido, e você está se roendo para saber o que está acontecendo nele.

\- Como você sabe do mapa? - perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz inexpressiva e disfarçar o quanto aquela informação o havia assustado.

\- Você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade de coisas que eu sei… e do quanto você, por outro lado, está lamentavelmente ignorante.

\- Mas parece que você está com vontade de me falar. Por que não faz isso?

Draco olhou para Potter, tentando captar o que era aquilo no tom dele.

\- Vamos, Malfoy. O que acontece na Sala Precisa? Você pode me dizer.

 _Você sabe que ainda pode contar comigo, não sabe, Draco?_

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, irritado e confuso.

\- Como eu disse, Potter. Você não sabe o que está falando.

Mas era tarde demais. Harry percebeu que atingira um ponto.

\- Eu não sei muita coisa, pelo que você me disse. Mas você sabe. E você claramente quer falar.

 _Eu não estou entendendo. É isso que você quer? Que eu entenda quando você simplesmente sumir..._

 _-_ Cala a boca! - Draco fechou os olhos e sacudiu mais forte a cabeça – Cala a sua boca! Todos vocês, acham que… acham que tudo é uma questão de _falar_ , que tudo se resolve assim! Você não sabe merda nenhuma, Potter!

E quando os olhos do garoto se viraram novamente para ele, havia algo ali além da raiva, algo que Harry não entendeu mas que o assustou: Draco Malfoy estava desesperado. O que ele havia tentado fazer era nada mais que incentivar um idiota vaidoso a se gabar de sua obra, uma tática que muitas vezes funcionava. Já funcionara, inclusive, com Voldemort. Mas a reação de Malfoy fora totalmente inesperada, e agora ele não sabia o que dizer. Diabos, ele chegava a sentir o absurdo impulso de querer _ajudar_ o insuportável à sua frente!

E alguma coisa em seu rosto deve ter denunciado isso, porque a expressão de Malfoy se transformou completamente e ele ficou lívido de ódio. Harry ergueu a varinha imediatamente, achando que o garoto iria amaldiçoá-lo, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi mais estranho e, de alguma forma, mais assustador.

Draco se aproximou, a varinha também em punho, mas não fez menção de atacar. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Harry, porém, os olhos cinzentos cheios do ódio mais intenso que Harry já tinha visto em todos esses anos de péssima convivência, a cicatriz do garoto começou a queimar, e ele levou a mão a ela num gesto instantâneo, assustado.

Longe de espantar Draco, porém, o gesto pareceu lhe proporcionar um prazer selvagem. Ele deu um sorriso frio em meio ao ódio e disse:

\- Me deixe em paz, Potter. Volte para sua vida medíocre.

Harry não sabia como estava se aguentando de olhos abertos, como estava aguentando não vomitar ali mesmo. Sequer conseguiu articular alguma resposta malcriada para o sonserino, ou pode pensar em segui-lo para ver o que ia fazer. Assim que Malfoy continuou seu caminho, ele correu diretamente para o banheiro mais próximo.

Ginny não se sentia capaz de se mexer. Ela havia seguido Draco desde que o vira saindo da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê. Não sabia se queria falar com ele. Estava com medo. Desde que ele sumira novamente após prometer que não o faria, ela formulara mil teorias, uma mais assustadora que a outra, e quando se vira seguindo-o, de repente não sabia se queria ouvir a verdade.

Então, vira o (ainda) namorado trombando com Harry, e a discussão que se seguiu. Por um momento delirante, ao ouvir as provocações de Draco sobre a Sala Precisa, chegou a pensar que ele fosse contar sobre os dois. E de repente, o jogo havia virado, e era Harry quem fazia as provocações, e Draco sacudia a cabeça, parecendo confuso… e então, aquele final. Os olhos cinzas transfigurados de ódio… e Harry, Harry apertando a cicatriz… Não, aquilo tinha que ser uma coincidência… por favor, que fosse uma coincidência…

 _Me deixe em paz, Potter. Volte para sua vida medíocre._

Ginny reprimiu um soluço. Sentia que se começasse a chorar agora, não pararia nunca mais. Dumbledore. Precisava ver Dumbledore. Imediatamente.

Já estava na metade do caminho para o escritório do diretor, quando estacou de repente. Não podia fazer isso. Céus, não podia. Draco seria suspeito para sempre, Draco nunca mais iria confiar nela. Draco…

 _Então não faça isso. Porque eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você._

Ela havia dito isso a ele. E por mais que ele não estivesse merecendo, não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo, dedurando-o ao diretor na primeira oportunidade sem saber o que estava acontecendo. O problema, naturalmente, era arranjar uma forma de ajudar alguém que não sabia que queria ajuda.

* * *

 **N/A: O título desse capítulo foi uma homenagem à titia JK. :))**

 **Obrigada a Kmile pelo apoio de sempre, que torna tudo mais possível. :)**

 **Obrigada a Grazy por me apoiar aqui também.**

 **Ania, cade você? Sentindo sua falta...**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	28. Atormentado

**Capítulo 28 – Atormentado**

Ron ouvia assombrado o relato de Harry. Para ele, era uma prova incontestável, que devia ser levada imediatamente ao conhecimento de Dumbledore, mas Harry estava irredutível.

\- Não, Ron. Se eu for falar qualquer coisa sobre o Malfoy para ele e ele vier defendê-lo mais uma vez, eu não respondo por mim. Não depois do que eu senti.

\- Por isso mesmo, Harry! Nem mesmo Dumbledore vai poder negar agora!

\- Ele pode dizer que é coincidência. Ele pode dizer uma série de coisas.

\- _Coincidência?_ A sua cicatriz doeu na hora que aquela cobra olhou pra você!

\- E eu infelizmente não tenho como provar isso. Mas ele está ficando desesperado. Seja o que for que está acontecendo com ele, está saindo do controle. Ele vai cometer algum erro. E quando cometer, eu vou estar lá pra ver.

Hermione escutava de longe a conversa entre os dois amigos, e não sabia a emoção que a dominava no momento: o choque pela informação dada por Harry, ou a tristeza por ele estar escondendo isso dela. Sabia que tinha se comportado de uma forma incompreensível para ele e Ron com relação a Draco Malfoy, mas jamais imaginaria que seria o suficiente para fazer com que eles a excluíssem de uma conversa tão crucial.

Olhou para suas mãos e constatou que estavam tremendo. A cicatriz de Harry doer podia significar várias coisas, mas nenhuma delas nunca fora boa, e todas, de alguma forma, tinham sido relacionadas a Voldemort. Não teve coragem de aparecer no Salão Comunal e confrontar os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que teve certeza que não conseguiria guardar essa informação para si e fingir que não tinha escutado. Não tinha sequer esse direito. Não sobre algo tão sério. E, de alguma forma, de repente não tinha dúvidas sobre o que fazer.

A melhor parte de dividir qualquer informação com Blaise era que ele não duvidava da palavra dela, ou da intuição dela quando dizia que essa informação era importante, nem por um minuto. Só que agora ela estava contando algo extremamente grave que envolvia o melhor amigo dele, e de repente teve muito medo de como ele reagiria. Por isso, fez questão de acrescentar ao fim do relato, com uma expressão quase desesperada:

\- Blaise, ao contrário do Harry e do Ron, eu não estou pronta pra pensar as piores coisas do mundo sobre o Malfoy. Você sabe que não. O que eu quero…

\- Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, Hermione.

A frase soou como uma sentença em um tribunal, e somente agora Hermione pode ver a aflição nos olhos de Blaise, que devia estar lá o tempo todo.

\- Você… você sabia?

\- Saber? Se tem uma palavra que não se aplica a mim nesse último mês é "saber". Eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo. Ele não fala mais comigo.

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Desde que ele voltou do hospital, eu notei que ele estava mais calado… e eu respeitei. Ele tinha passado por um trauma horrível, e afinal de contas cada um tem uma forma de lidar com seus demônios, e a do Draco sempre foi essa: o silêncio. Só que o tempo foi passando e o silêncio continuou. Eu tentei me aproximar e não consegui, e os dias viraram semanas. E… e alguma coisa se perdeu nesse intervalo, Hermione, na verdade acho que eu que perdi. Porque eu não consigo mais me comunicar com ele, de forma alguma. Ele se senta do meu lado nas aulas e é como se fosse um estranho… isto é, quando ele aparece.

Então Hermione se lembrou da última aula de Poções, em que ela não vira Malfoy.

\- Ele tem… faltado a mais aulas, além de Poções?

\- Demais. Algumas, como História da Magia, ele nem se dá mais ao trabalho de aparecer. As mais importantes, como Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele aparece de vez em quando. Mas eu ainda estava tentando me convencer de que tudo estava só difícil demais pra ele, e que talvez eu fosse inabilidoso pra lidar com isso porque afinal de contas eu não tenho uma família diretamente envolvida nessa maldita guerra. Só que agora você me conta essa da cicatriz do Potter. E eu estou me lembrando de coisas que eu estava tentando por tudo achar que não estava vendo de verdade. E eu não sei mais o que pensar.

\- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Hermione, assustada.

\- Hermione, eu conheço o Draco tão bem quanto você conhece o Potter ou o Weasley. Ele não está normal. Eu sei disso porque nesses anos todos eu já vi ele sendo irritante, presunçoso, arrogante, preconceituoso, imaturo… E mais um monte de coisas que fariam qualquer um ter raiva dele. Mas não medo. Medo, foi a primeira vez.

Hermione conteve um estremecimento com as palavras de Blaise. E tomou sua decisão.

\- Blaise, nós temos que falar com o professor Dumbledore.

\- Falar… o quê, exatamente?

Ela hesitou.

\- Hermione…

\- A dor na cicatriz do Harry nunca significou nada que não estivesse ligado ao Voldemort, Blaise. - disse ela, num ímpeto.

Blaise empalideceu.

\- Quê…

\- E eu não estou acusando o Malfoy de nada, mas realmente…

\- Você _não_ está acusando ele de nada?

\- Blaise…

\- Eu não me espantaria se sua próxima pergunta fosse se ele anda escondendo o braço esquerdo, Hermione!

Ela se calou de repente. Porque não podia negar que tinha pensado nisso desde que ouvira o relato de Harry sobre a cicatriz. Infelizmente, Blaise interpretou seu silêncio corretamente, porque balançou a cabeça várias vezes ao olhar para ela, sua calma parecendo estar por um fio.

\- Você é inacreditável. Você nem ao menos se importa… O que você sentiria se eu estivesse desconfiando que um amigo seu é um Comensal da Morte?

\- Quantos amigos meus têm um pai Comensal da Morte, Blaise? Ahn? Me diz? - Mas antes que ele respondesse, ela completou: - Sim, isso me passou pela cabeça, ok? Me julgue! Mas não, eu não estou disposta a considerar essa a hipótese mais provável, por você, e pela Ginny! Porque vocês dois me convenceram, apesar de eu nunca ter presenciado absolutamente nada nesse sentido, que o Malfoy é uma pessoa legal! Não é isso?

\- Sim, ele é! É isso que eu estou tentando te dizer quando falo que tem alguma coisa errada com ele, Hermione! - disse Blaise, e sua expressão revelava claro desespero.

\- Então, se tem alguma coisa errada com ele, e quem está fazendo é Voldemort, o professor Dumbledore precisa saber, Blaise. - respondeu Hermione, mais calma.

\- Mas eu não entendo… _como_ Voldemort poderia estar fazendo algo com Draco aqui em Hogwarts?

\- Mais uma pergunta que é mais fácil Dumbledore saber responder do que nós. Apesar de que… - e ela se calou, olhando para o nada, parecendo se dar conta de algo subitamente.

\- De que...? - repetiu Blaise, alerta.

\- Você disse que Malfoy está calado desde que voltou do hospital.

\- Sim. O que é que tem?

\- E se Voldemort fez alguma coisa com ele… naquela noite? - disse ela, olhando para Blaise.

\- O quê? Na noite na masmorra, você diz?

\- É. E se ele instaurou alguma coisa maligna na mente de Malfoy naquela noite?

Blaise parecia assombrado.

\- Como… como o quê?

\- Eu não sei, Blaise. Não conheço o limite da magia negra de Voldemort. E é por isso que nós temos que ir ao professor Dumbledore, você entende? - Hermione insistiu pela terceira vez.

E, finalmente, Blaise se convenceu. Não estaria traindo Draco ou algo assim. Seu amigo precisava de ajuda, e se ele não sabia como ajudá-lo, precisava recorrer às alternativas possíveis.

Fazendo uma prece mental para que o diretor não tivesse mudado a senha do escritório desde a última vez em que estivera lá (no episódio da morte de Kreacher), Hermione guiou Blaise pelo caminho já conhecido. Felizmente, não mudara, e os dois subiram a escada em caracol que dava na porta do escritório de Dumbledore. Duas batidas leves foram suficientes para que a porta fosse aberta pelo próprio diretor, que pareceu vagamente surpreso ao ver a dupla que o aguardava do outro lado.

\- Hermione, Blaise? Entrem, por favor. - e abriu passagem para os dois alunos claramente ansiosos.

Blaise, naturalmente, ficou olhando ao redor admirado, pois era a primeira vez que visitava a sala de Dumbledore. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pela gaiola vazia em uma dos cantos do escritório (onde deveria estar Fawkes, a fênix), pelos retratos dos antigos diretores, pela mesinha com os pequenos objetos prateados que zuniam, até se fixarem na imponente espada de Gryffindor que se encontrava em uma moldura de vidro na parede.

\- Por que não se sentam? - perguntou o diretor, ele mesmo sentando-se em sua cadeira e indicando outras duas postadas em frente a própria mesa. - E me dizem o que os aflige? - acrescentou, depois de observá-los por alguns segundos.

Hermione, que já conhecia o escritório de Dumbledore o suficiente para não ficar observando admirada como Blaise, foi quem descreveu pela segunda vez o relato que ouvira às escondidas de Harry. Quando terminou, porém, sentiu-se, por alguma razão (provavelmente o colega sentado ao seu lado), impelida a dizer:

\- Professor Dumbledore, é importante que o senhor saiba que eu não estou aqui pelos mesmos motivos… que o Harry estaria.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Hermione? - perguntou Dumbledore.

\- Ela quer dizer, diretor, que nós não suspeitamos do Draco. - respondeu Blaise, aparentemente sem conseguir se conter – Nós suspeitamos que alguma coisa esteja acontecendo _com_ ele, o que é bem diferente.

\- Embora nenhum de nós dois acredite que seja uma coincidência a dor na cicatriz do Harry… e eu também já coloquei o Blaise a par do fato de que rigorosamente todas as vezes em que a cicatriz doeu, teve a ver com o Voldemort. - acrescentou Hermione.

Dumbledore esperou, em silêncio, que um dos dois terminasse o raciocínio. Hermione olhou para Blaise, e o olhar dele deixou claro que era algo que o desagradava demais para dizer em voz alta. Então ela mesma completou:

\- Eu acho… nós achamos… que Voldemort pode ter feito alguma coisa com ele quando… naquela noite na masmorra.

Dessa vez, havia algo diferente no silêncio do diretor. Ele parecia estar avaliando a última fala de Hermione, assim como o que dizer a ela.

\- Quando você diz "feito alguma coisa", creio que esteja falando de algo que afetou a mente dele, deixando-a vulnerável a Voldemort. - disse ele, finalmente.

\- Acho que sim. - disse Hermione, baixinho.

Blaise resolveu, então, se manifestar:

\- Diretor, eu conheço o Draco. Ele é meu amigo há muito tempo. Tem… tem alguma coisa errada com ele, ele não é ele mesmo desde que voltou do hospital.

\- O que você tem percebido no comportamento dele, Blaise?

\- Ele parou de falar comigo. Não tem ido a um monte de aulas. Claramente não tem dormido direito, tem aparecido com olheiras cada vez maiores. E… - e ele hesitou, claramente a última informação sendo a mais difícil de dizer.

\- E? - incentivou-o Dumbledore.

\- Os olhos dele. - disse Blaise, em voz baixa, encarando os próprios joelhos. - Teve umas duas vezes que eu olhei nos olhos dele… e não pareciam dele.

Dumbledore preferiu não mostrar o quanto essa informação o havia afetado, e voltou-se novamente para Hermione:

\- Eu fico pensando, Hermione… Tudo isso que vocês estão me dizendo certamente não passou despercebido pela Ginny. Ela não disse nada pra você?

\- Não, professor. E pra ser sincera, não me surpreende muito. Por mais que tenha percebido, não acho que seja algo que ela me diria de bom grado.

\- Por achar que você desconfiaria do Draco, tal como o Harry?

\- Não, diretor. - quem respondeu foi Blaise – Pelo mesmo motivo que eu mesmo percebi há semanas e não disse pra ninguém. Porque achei que estaria traindo meu amigo se fizesse isso. Que estaria agindo como se desconfiasse dele. Eu tenho certeza que a Ginny já percebeu tudo e está sofrendo com a angústia de não saber o que fazer. A Hermione custou muito a me convencer a vir até aqui.

Dumbledore assentiu, compreendendo.

\- Quando estamos afetivamente envolvidos em uma situação, nossa capacidade de raciocínio e tomada de decisões fica invariavelmente comprometida.

Depois que Hermione e Blaise saíram, Dumbledore não pode evitar pegar mais uma vez o medalhão, procurando por outros sinais de mudança nele. Não sabia se era efeito das palavras dos alunos, mas agora achava que ele parecia ainda mais escuro que da última vez que o olhara…

Hermione, como sempre, havia dado uma ideia extremamente plausível. O que quer que Voldemort estivesse fazendo para tentar combater o _Anima Bellator,_ ele poderia ter começado na noite em que torturara Draco na Mansão Malfoy. Mas o quê? Como? Dumbledore costumava se orgulhar de conhecer os truques do inimigo, inclusive os que envolviam Artes das Trevas (contava com a ajuda de Snape para isso), e estava frustrado por nada lhe ocorrer. Estaria, de fato, tão acabado assim?

* * *

Embora aquela pequena "reunião" tivesse sido requisitada por ele, Voldemort estava impaciente. Ele não precisava nem ao menos de Legilimencia para saber que nada de muito útil sairia dali. Uma olhada rápida no rosto ansioso de sua visita foi suficiente para saber que não precisaria dispensar muito de seu precioso tempo para ela.

\- Seria de se esperar – disse ele, ácido – que, em março, alguém que diz sonhar receber a Marca Negra já teria completado ao menos _uma_ das missões que eu designei. Me parece que esse sonho não é tão grande assim, afinal.

Como esperado, recebeu em resposta um rosto corado e justificativas veementes, que ele dispensou com um gesto displicente.

\- Tentou me impressionar com aqueles atentados desajeitados e ninguém morreu. Não conseguiu matar Draco quando eu mandei. E agora, não consegue uma maneira de consertar aquele armário. Eu não sei por que ainda recebo você. O que é? - perguntou ele, quando uma fala quase balbuciada foi particularmente difícil de compreender.

\- Eu disse… que acho que está dando resultado, meu Lord.

\- O que está dando resultado? - perguntou ele, ainda desinteressado.

\- O senhor me disse… que eu não deveria mais matar o Draco. Que ele poderia ser útil. E que eu deveria ficar de olho nele.

\- Eu sei exatamente o que eu disse. Não tem necessidade de você repetir pra mim. - disse Voldemort, impaciente.

\- Sim, senhor, e eu fiz o que o senhor mandou. - a fala mais ansiosa agora – E eu notei que ele está diferente. Ele está mais calado, mais arredio. Tem faltado às aulas.

\- E eu estou interessado se o garoto está com crise adolescente? - Voldemort já começava a se sentir definitivamente irritado.

\- Não é só isso, meu Lord. A principal diferença está nos olhos dele.

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou o Lord, uma ponta de interesse parecendo surgir pela primeira vez.

\- Eu vi um relance, algumas vezes… eu não quero que o senhor se ofenda, meu Lord… - disse, a voz hesitante.

\- Deixe que eu decida isso. - e ele, incrivelmente, não se impacientou pela hesitação.

\- Algo nos olhos dele me lembrou o senhor.

E Voldemort deu um sorriso maligno, pela primeira vez esquecido de qualquer vestígio de irritação.

\- Parece que sua visita pode não ter sido um total desperdício, afinal de contas.

Parecia que tinha recebido o melhor elogio do mundo, e o prazer em seu rosto era visível, especialmente porque o que tinha a oferecer ao Lord ainda não tinha terminado:

\- E eu trouxe o que o senhor pediu, meu Lord.

Estendeu um pequeno embrulho para Voldemort, que o pegou com um olhar predatório.

\- Espero que tenha feito como eu ordenei, com _discrição_?

\- Sim, senhor. Ele anda tão distraído que não tive a menor dificuldade. Garanto que não percebeu nada.

Voldemort examinou o conteúdo do pacote, conferindo se era de fato o que ele tinha demandado. Aparentemente, considerou satisfatório, porque virou-se para sua visita, que o aguardava com expectativa, e disse:

\- Me dê seu braço.

\- Meu Lord…? - os olhos brilhavam, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

\- Vamos, me dê.

Estendeu o braço esquerdo, que tremia, um sorriso de devoção estampado na face. Voldemort pegou-o e arregaçou a manga das vestes, tocando-o com a ponta da varinha. Percebeu que o braço tremeu ainda mais com o toque dele.

\- Tão jovem… uma honra, não é? Ter a Marca Negra na sua idade. - disse ele, enquanto passeava com a varinha pelo antebraço estendido. O sorriso extasiado se alargou ainda mais, e ele percebeu que os olhos da criança agora estavam fechados em expectativa. E então, ele largou o braço bruscamente. - Se ao menos você tivesse conseguido consertar aquele armário.

Só não riu da cara de decepção porque perderia o efeito que pretendia.

\- O que é? Eu não te escutei. - Voldemort disse, quando, mais uma vez, só escutou murmúrios.

\- Eu disse que irei consertar, meu Lord. É uma promessa. - a voz mais firme agora.

\- Se você ainda tiver esperanças de ganhar essa Marca Negra, é exatamente o que fará. - e com essas palavras, ele encerrou a visita.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando teve certeza de que não seria interrompido por ninguém, Voldemort fez emergir do chão o pequeno caldeirão onde borbulhava uma poção, exatamente como havia feito pouco mais de um mês antes. Só que dessa vez, não haveria necessidade da presença de Lucius como garantia de nada. Agora, ele sabia exatamente o que esperar. Verificou novamente e viu que mesmo depois dessa segunda incursão ainda restaria uma quantidade considerável da poção revigorante que Snape havia preparado.

Jogou o conteúdo do pequeno embrulho no caldeirão e viu a poção emitir o familiar brilho quase cegante. Observou-a se mexendo sozinha por mais alguns minutos, até perceber as mudanças esperadas na cor e na textura. Olhou o relógio e viu que marcava 02h31. Perfeito.

Conjurou o mesmo cálice prateado da outra vez e transportou a poção para ele com o auxílio da varinha. Bebeu-a de uma vez e se preparou para entrar novamente em contato com a energia poderosa, irresistível e insuportável.

* * *

Ele caminhava pelo subúrbio trouxa, seus passos mal sendo ouvidos na noite anormalmente silenciosa. Olhou para o endereço que tinha memorizado, uma casa tão comum como todas as outras ali. Deteve-se por alguns instantes, ainda pensando se simplesmente chegar munido de sua versão personalizada (e bastante aprimorada, diga-se de passagem) de Feitiço Escudo esperando que o rival denunciasse sua posição (o que acreditava que ele eventualmente faria) era a melhor estratégia. Depois de todo o trabalho que tivera para chegar até ali, era difícil acreditar que seria tão fácil no fim.

Tinha que admitir que era engenhosa a forma como ele havia conseguido se esconder. Um Feitiço _Fidelius_ com sete guardiões… sequer sabia que era possível. E era muito grato por ter descoberto essa informação sem a interferência do Lord das Trevas. Dessa forma, ainda tinha uma possibilidade de obter sucesso na negociação que vinha planejando.

Usando um Feitiço Desilusório em si mesmo, aproximou-se da casa com movimentos tão silenciosos quanto a própria noite. Quando já estava perto o suficiente, pingou três gotas da forte solução que detectava vestígios de poção explosiva no chão – já tinham tido problemas suficientes com isso nos últimos meses. Nada foi detectado, então ele começou a desfazer possíveis encantamentos de proteção. Sentia que alguns dos contrafeitiços que experimentava estavam fazendo efeito, enquanto outros se mostravam apenas palavras desnecessárias. Claramente, muita confiança havia sido depositada naquele _Fidelius_ multiplicado.

Certificando-se que seu Feitiço Escudo estava forte o suficiente, ele finalmente abriu a porta com um não-verbal _Alohomora_ , e entrou, andando devagar. E, assim que o fez, teve que se parabenizar por sua mais recente criação. O homem dentro da casa não só estava pronto para ele como foi tão rápido em lançar um feitiço que ele provavelmente não teria sido capaz de bloquear. Porém, seu feitiço tinha criado uma espécie de barreira invisível ao redor de si, impedindo que fosse atingido e, ao mesmo tempo, denunciando a posição do outro, que, jogado para trás e não esperando por isso, soltou um grito abafado de surpresa.

Imediatamente, ele apontou a varinha na direção do grito e mal alteou a voz para dizer " _Expelliarmus_!". Quando a varinha do outro bruxo saiu voando pelos ares, ele apontou para ela e, no mesmo tom, disse " _Accio!",_ fazendo-a parar direto nas mãos dele. Mal podia acreditar. Conseguira. Mas ele não cometeria o erro primário (que até mesmo o Lord das Trevas já cometera) de debochar do outro e subestimá-lo porque estava desarmado. Primeiro porque seu Feitiço Escudo, embora extremamente eficiente, drenara sua energia de forma alarmante, desfazendo seu Feitiço Desilusório, fazendo-o cambalear e sentir algo úmido escorrendo por seu nariz, que ele tinha 99% de certeza de ser sangue. Segundo porque não fora lá para isso.

\- Eu diria que você pode aparecer agora. - disse finalmente, enquanto pegava um lenço para limpar o rosto e confirmava suas suspeitas sobre o sangue. - Não creio que há muito o que você possa fazer nas sombras e, francamente, não é como se eu não pudesse forçá-lo.

Nada. Enquanto esperava a resposta, deixou seus olhos acostumarem-se à escuridão da casa, registrando rapidamente algumas informações. Estavam em uma sala de estar que não possuía muita coisa, a não ser alguns móveis antigos e em um estado não muito bom de conservação, como um sofá de _chenille_ meio puído, que ficava de frente para um aparelho estranho quadrado com uma espécie de tela que ele não conhecia, uma mesa de madeira escura escalavrada com quatro cadeiras, e uma mesinha de canto com a perna quebrada, o móvel mais perto da porta, e que foi por isso o lugar escolhido por ele para depositar o candelabro enferrujado que trouxera consigo.

No meio do silêncio que persistia, imaginou as engrenagens do cérebro de seu opositor trabalhando desesperadamente, tentando arranjar uma forma de tirá-lo daquela situação sem uma varinha. Suspirou, quase entediado, e disse as palavras que sabia que fariam surtir o efeito que desejava:

\- Você tem certeza que não vai aparecer? Devo concluir então que não está minimamente curioso para saber como eu te encontrei? Quer dizer que a guerra endureceu você a ponto de não se importar mais com seus amigos. Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

Previsivelmente, o primeiro sinal de vida fez-se ouvir. A voz que ele conhecia tão bem e aprendera a odiar (mas que agora não lhe trazia mais sentimento algum) surgiu, carregada de raiva, de um lugar completamente diferente do grito de antes, o que o fez, mentalmente, parabenizar o rival. Ele não o ouvira se mexer.

\- O que fez com eles?

Ele chegou, por uma fração de segundo, a pensar em apontar a varinha para o novo local onde ouvira a voz, mas desistiu em seguida. Claramente o homem estava se movimentando, o que tornaria inútil o gesto. Preferiu refazer o Feitiço Escudo, mesmo fraco como estava, torcendo para que conseguisse mantê-lo por tempo suficiente para imobilizar o adversário caso ele chegasse perto o bastante para tentar atingi-lo fisicamente.

\- Apareça e vamos conversar civilizadamente. Está desconfortável falar para o nada.

\- Desconfortável? - a voz agora parecia mais próxima – Eu duvido que você sequer saiba o significado dessa palavra. O que você fez com eles? - repetiu.

\- Seja razoável. Você não está em condições de fazer ameaças ou exigências. Está desarmado e desesperado em busca de informações. Informações que só pode conseguir comigo. Eu, por outro lado, tenho duas varinhas, e se você reparou, não estou te atacando. Saia debaixo dessa capa e vamos conversar, Potter.

Se Potter foi convencido por essas palavras ou simplesmente percebeu a inutilidade de continuar se escondendo, Draco não saberia dizer, mas ele finalmente resolveu se fazer visível. O que foi ótimo, porque já havia se aproximado mais do que as já gastas energias de Draco achariam prudente, e ele realmente não queria ser obrigado a enfeitiçá-lo. Olhou para o homem que passara os últimos dois anos se escondendo e procurou ver o que os olhos dele demonstravam. Cansaço? Medo? Ódio?

A única coisa que encontrou, porém, foi a velha conhecida e obstinada coragem grifinória, também presente na voz de Potter quando falou:

\- Muito bem, Malfoy. Você queria me ver, aqui estou. Agora, vai me dizer o que fez com eles?

Antes que Potter pudesse pensar em reagir (e não que ele fosse conseguir reagir de alguma forma), Draco apontou a própria varinha para ele e disse:

\- _Accio_ capa _._

E a Capa da Invisibilidade veio direto para suas mãos, enquanto Potter soltava uma exclamação alta de raiva.

\- Agora está melhor. Sem truques. - ele disse, finalmente achando seguro desfazer o Feitiço Escudo.

Potter riu amargamente:

\- Um Comensal da Morte vir falar de truques é uma piada de péssimo gosto. Onde eles estão, Malfoy?

\- Não tão rápido. Ou você acha que eu estava tão interessado assim nos seus belos olhos verdes a ponto de te dar todas as informações que você quer somente porque resolveu aparecer? Eu tenho uma proposta pra você, Potter, e como eu disse, não me sentiria confortável em discuti-la conversando com o nada.

\- Não estou interessado.

\- Sabe, isso nem começou e já está ficando cansativo. Achei que você já tinha compreendido que não está em condições de ser arrogante?

\- Não pense que eu não sei o quanto estou ferrado. Ou o quanto devem estar os meus sete fiéis do segredo, se é que ainda estão vivos. A questão é que eu duvido que qualquer proposta que venha da cobra do seu Lord possa me interessar.

\- E quem disse que a proposta vem dele?

Ao ouvir isso, Potter deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- Quer me convencer de que resolveu seguir carreira solo agora, Malfoy?

\- Não disse isso.

\- Então que merda você está dizendo?

\- Que ele me incumbiu da missão de achar você, mas há algumas coisas que ele ainda não sabe a respeito dessa missão. Uma delas é que eu já te achei. A outra é a forma que você usou pra se esconder esse tempo todo. Logo, ele não sabe dos seus fiéis do segredo. São informações que, por enquanto, guardei somente para mim, para essa conversa que estamos tendo.

\- Eu não acredito em você! - gritou o outro.

\- Por favor, peço que guarde suas energias e recusas para quando eu terminar. Não é como se você tivesse muito mais o que fazer agora. E eu continuo sendo sua única chance de saber o que aconteceu com seus amigos.

Draco aguardou para ver a próxima reação de Potter, decidido a forçá-lo a se acalmar. De forma alguma iria fazer parecer que estava implorando ou precisando de algo que viesse dele. Aquela conversa aconteceria dentro da razoabilidade, ou não aconteceria de jeito nenhum.

Potter pareceu entender os termos tácitos, porque respirou fundo e quando falou, embora sua voz não perdesse o tom irônico, estava mais calmo:

\- Deixe-me tentar adivinhar. Eu vou com você pacificamente me entregar a Voldemort, e, em troca, meus amigos sobreviverão?

Draco riria, se a situação não fosse tão acômica:

\- Ah, não, Potter. A proposta não é absolutamente essa. Você irá comigo de qualquer jeito, e francamente, estando sem sua varinha e sem sua preciosa capa, isso não é algo que eu precise negociar.

A mesma coisa parecia ter ocorrido a Potter, pois quando ele respondeu, pareceu, pela primeira vez, cansado:

\- Então o que você quer, Malfoy?

\- Informações. Quero saber o que você esteve fazendo nesses últimos dois anos. Quero um relato completo das suas atividades, de cada descoberta sua. Ou melhor, o Lord quer.

\- Achei que você tinha dito que a proposta não era dele? - disse Potter, entredentes.

\- De fato, não é. Mas o desejo por informações, sim. Ele, porém, provavelmente tentaria obtê-las de outra forma. Nada que você não consiga prever.

\- E por que você seria diferente?

\- Porque eu tenho uma proposta para ele construir seu império de uma forma diferente da que fez da última vez. - disse Draco, sorrindo – Uma proposta na qual os sangues ruins e traidores do sangue podem ser mais úteis vivos do que mortos. E assim, bem menos sangue precisa ser derramado. Talvez seus amigos possam ser os primeiros a serem poupados.

\- Onde eles estão? - perguntou Potter, aparentemente sem conseguir se controlar.

\- Ainda vamos chegar nessa parte. Devo supor que tenho a sua atenção agora?

\- O que o faz pensar que Voldemort vai levar em conta qualquer coisa que você proponha?

O sorriso de Draco se alargou:

\- Eu estou levando a ele o melhor troféu possível. O homem que ele quer matar há 20 anos. Acredite, ele vai levar em conta o que eu digo.

Potter pareceu ponderar.

\- Supondo que eu cogite a possibilidade de discutir essa proposta… e não me venha dizer que eu não posso fazer exigências, Malfoy, se Voldemort quer tanto essas informações você terá que pagar por elas. Não duvide que eu aprendi maneiras muito criativas de manter minha boca e minha mente fechadas.

\- Não duvido. O que você quer? Seus amigos estão vivos, naturalmente. Ou eu não estaria fazendo essa proposta.

Potter deu novamente aquela risada amarga:

\- Sim, e eu deveria aceitar somente sua palavra para isso, não é mesmo? Eu quero uma prova. Quero vê-los. Quero ter certeza de que eles estão vivos e bem. E quero um pacto bruxo de que eles serão libertados caso eu dê as informações que vocês querem.

Foi a vez de Draco rir:

\- Nossa, é só isso que você quer? Um homem desarmado, desesperado, condenado, exige que sete bruxos importantes da resistência contra o Lord das Trevas sejam libertados em troca de algumas informações que eu sequer sei se são relevantes?

\- Exatamente. Desarmado, desesperado, condenado. Ou seja, sem nada a perder.

\- Não seja estúpido. - retorquiu Draco – Eu _ainda_ não contei ao Lord das Trevas sobre seus amigos, mas o que você acha que vai acontecer se eu contar? Você tem certeza que não tem nada a perder?

\- Eu não acredito em você!

\- Mas que merda! - explodiu Draco – Estão todos vivos, e todos exatamente onde eu os encontrei! Sequer estão presos! É isso que queria saber? Agora sabe!

Potter abriu a boca para responder, mas ele se adiantou:

\- Mas fique sabendo também que eu alterei a memória de todos eles para que não guardassem qualquer recordação de terem estado comigo! E meu Feitiço da Memória é excelente, Potter! O que significa que nenhum deles acredita que há qualquer motivo para se proteger ou trocar de esconderijo! Basta uma ordem do Lord e eu posso ir até eles novamente, um por um! E então você vai se arrepender de não ter colaborado!

Quando terminou de falar, Draco estava ofegante e com raiva. Não era sua intenção se descontrolar, muito menos contar a Potter de uma vez que nada havia acontecido aos sete fiéis do segredo. Ele esperava que sua última ameaça ainda surtisse algum efeito, mas não era assim que tinha planejado os rumos da conversa.

Potter ficou olhando para ele em silêncio, como se o avaliasse. Quando finalmente falou, foi num tom cuidadosamente baixo:

\- Você tinha razão ao dizer que eu estou desesperado. Mas não tão desesperado assim a ponto de ser enredado pelas mentiras de um Comensal da Morte traiçoeiro.

Draco não sabia se tinha vontade de socar a cara dele ou se, no fundo, achava bom que Potter acreditasse que sua última explosão talvez fosse alguma espécie de truque. Mas agora já estava calmo o suficiente para responder:

\- Que escolha você acha que tem a não ser cogitar que eu esteja falando a verdade? - e, mais uma vez, antes que Potter pudesse responder, emendou: - Eu não sou o Lord das Trevas, Potter. Eu só trabalho para ele. O que não significa que meus pensamentos sejam iguais aos dele em tudo. Vidas demais já foram desperdiçadas, e eu não acho que exista necessidade disso continuar acontecendo.

\- E eu já disse que não acredito em você. Se você pensasse mesmo assim, não seria do lado dele que estaria lutando. Existe um lado dessa guerra que é verdadeiramente contra o desperdício de vidas, e não é o lado de Voldemort.

\- Eu não me surpreendo com uma fala dessas vinda de um grifinório que vê o mundo em preto e branco. Você vê, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu não estou _lutando_ do lado de vocês. Esse pensamento estúpido e limitado.

\- É, eu sou um grifinório estúpido e incorrigível. Assim como a maioria dos meus amigos. Eles não querem a sua _indulgência_ , Malfoy. Eles vão morrer lutando.

\- Eles não vão morrer lutando, porra! - explodiu Draco novamente, sem conseguir se conter e sem ao menos registrar que Potter parecia estar aceitando a informação de que seus amigos estavam livres – Será que você não entende? Quando eu entregá-los ao Lord, eles vão morrer humilhados e implorando para ter morrido muito antes! E você estará assistindo!

Ele pode ver que Potter não estava esperando por essa segunda explosão, e viu também que, talvez pela mania grifinória de falar a verdade, começava a acreditar que ele também estava. Mas ainda tentou imprimir algum desafio à voz quando respondeu:

\- Se acha isso, você não os conhece. Eles jamais implorarão por nada.

\- Se não fizerem isso, você vai implorar por eles. Eu garanto. - Draco respondeu, sombriamente.

E, tão logo ele disse isso, o candelabro enferrujado na mesinha de perna quebrada começou a emitir o brilho azulado típico de chave de portal previamente programada sendo ativada. Eles tinham menos de cinco minutos agora.

\- E está na hora de você tomar sua decisão, Potter. Confiando em mim ou não. Porque, como eu já disse, essa proposta é minha, não do Lord. Se eu entregar você pra ele sem uma resposta, não existe mais trato.

\- E que garantia eu tenho que a sua influência sobre ele será tão grande assim caso eu aceite seus termos?

\- Como eu também já disse, eu estou levando você. Ele vai me ouvir.

\- Ele não ouve ninguém! Você está delirando!

\- Ele vai me ouvir! - gritou Draco, assustando Potter – Você está condenado, seu imbecil, mas não precisa condenar todos com você! E eu faço a merda do pacto bruxo quando sairmos daqui se isso é o que é necessário pra te convencer, mas agora nós não podemos perder essa chave de portal!

Potter o olhou de um jeito estranho.

\- Você perdeu alguém nessa guerra?

\- O quê? Potter, eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Eu disse que a chave de portal já vai…

\- Foi sua mãe? Não, eu acho que eu teria sabido… Então quem…?

\- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

\- É a única razão que eu consigo pensar pra você estar tão preocupado em poupar vidas. Principalmente vidas que nunca significaram nada pra você.

Draco hesitou somente um instante antes de responder:

\- Não me espanta em nada. Sua capacidade de dedução sempre foi limitada. Agora se você…

Mas Potter seguia como se não o estivesse escutando:

\- Não, não foi sua mãe. Uma namorada? É isso? Você tinha uma namorada, Malfoy?

Draco fixou o olhar na chave de portal que emitia um brilho cada vez mais forte e já começava a vibrar. Não se atrevia sequer a olhar para Potter, não com informações que ele se esforçara para ocultar em um canto tão profundo de sua mente que era quase como se ele mesmo tivesse se esquecido delas, agora dançando perigosamente na boca do grifinório.

\- Menos de um minuto agora, Potter!

\- É isso! Você tinha uma namorada! Quem era ela, hein, Malfoy? Não me diga que era uma nascida trouxa, ou uma traido…

\- Cala a boca, seu estúpido! - gritou ele, os olhos alucinados, apontando agora a varinha para Potter – Me provocar não vai salvar seus amigos, será que você não entende isso? Não, você não entende merda nenhuma! Então vamos embora, e eu prometo que você vai viver o suficiente para se arrepender dessa decisão!

Potter desviou os olhos do rival que o ameaçava para o brilho da chave de portal, viu que ela vibrava com cada vez mais força, sinal de que faltavam poucos segundos agora. Virou-se para Draco com um olhar que dizia muitas coisas e mesmo assim era incompreensível e disse:

\- Está bem.

\- Está bem _o quê_? Quer dizer que você concorda?

\- Se é assim tão importante, vai ter que descobrir quando chegarmos lá.

Nos últimos cinco segundos que restavam antes da chave partir, Draco olhou diretamente nos olhos de Potter e tomou sua decisão. Pegou-o pelo braço bruscamente e os dois encostaram juntos no candelabro. A sensação familiar de ser puxado pelo umbigo por um anzol invisível foi a última coisa que Draco sentiu antes de se erguer de um pulo, alucinado, mais uma vez esperando estar em um lugar e se vendo em outro.

Alguns segundos de olhares assustados para todos os lados foram suficientes para fazê-lo entender que estava, pela segunda vez em pouco mais de um mês, acordando em sua cama depois de viajar para uma realidade paralela em que ele era um Comensal da Morte cumprindo missões para Voldemort.

A sensação da experiência fora exatamente igual à que ele tivera com a anterior, com Gus e os Inclementes, o que era justamente o que o impedia de chamar mentalmente de _sonho_. Era tudo espantosamente real. Inclusive, novamente, o tempo decorrido: se, na primeira vez, ele passara horas sendo o experiente Comensal de 35 anos, porque esse era o tempo necessário para completar a missão, e portanto acordara em sua cama com o sol já alto, agora, certamente, não passara muito mais de 30 minutos como um jovem Comensal de 20 anos tentando uma negociação com Potter, portanto acordara no "mundo real" ainda de madrugada. Isso, para Draco, era uma prova incontestável de que o que estava vivendo não era uma experiência comum.

Não sentiu necessidade de se levantar para olhar-se no espelho como da outra vez, embora, ao sentir a camisa grudando no corpo, a despeito do frio que ainda fazia no fim de inverno, poderia perfeitamente sair da cama para tomar um banho. E, de repente, a vontade de fazer isso tornou-se irresistível, a ponto de fazê-lo simplesmente ignorar o horário, pegar suas coisas o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e rumar para o banheiro dos monitores.

Felizmente não viu nem sinal de Filch ou Madame Nora no caminho, pois, no estado em que estava, achava que seria capaz de amaldiçoar qualquer um dos dois (o que provavelmente não seria bom para ele no dia seguinte). Uma vez dentro do banheiro, ele trancou a porta e só então percebeu o quão difícil estava respirar, e o quanto desse impulso repentino pelo banho derivava da necessidade de ficar sozinho. Arrancou a camisa quase em desespero, e, enquanto esperava a enorme banheira encher, começou a andar de um lado para outro, contendo por pouco a vontade de gritar.

O que, por todos os demônios, significava tudo aquilo? Algum tipo de profecia? Uma visão do que deveria ser seu destino? Ou alguma armadilha que seu cérebro estava montando para enlouquecê-lo? Draco não sabia o que era pior: a completa incerteza a respeito do que estava acontecendo ou o quanto se sentia sozinho e desamparado para tentar desvendar o que quer que fosse.

Ele, que sempre fora acostumado à solidão, nunca poderia imaginar que seria tão difícil não ter ninguém com quem contar. Procurando não pensar nas pessoas que havia propositalmente afastado e no sentimento de culpa que o invadia por isso, tentou outro ângulo: seus pais. Porém, não conseguiu achar favorável ou seguro conversar com eles sobre as experiências que estava tendo. Uma vez que não sabia a natureza delas, não queria que houvesse o menor risco de elas se tornarem do conhecimento de Voldemort.

Não tinha motivo nenhum para acreditar que o Lord esquecera as coisas que Draco dissera na masmorra de sua casa, logo, visões que concediam a ele um papel de tanto destaque entre os Comensais da Morte poderiam, definitivamente, desagradar a Voldemort. Não, se Draco quisesse fazê-las se tornarem realidade, teria que ser esperto e discreto. Teria que…

Mas não conseguiu completar esse pensamento, pois a náusea de culpa que sentia toda vez que isso lhe ocorria veio novamente quando o assunto que ele estava tentando ignorar voltou com força total à sua mente: Ginevra. _Ginevra_. O aperto que sentiu no peito ao pensar nela foi tão grande que ele achou que não conseguiria conter as lágrimas de desespero que ameaçavam cair. Porém, se começasse, não sabia como iria fazer para parar, e ele aproveitou que a banheira já estava pronta para ele, arrancou o restante de suas roupas e mergulhou nela, como se a água pudesse, de alguma forma, lavar seus tormentos.

Obviamente, ela não podia, e depois de alguns segundos ele emergiu, satisfeito por pelo menos ter conseguido conter o choro amargo, que permaneceria preso mais um pouco (por quanto tempo, ele não saberia dizer). Há quanto tempo não falava com Ginevra? Três semanas? Quatro? Draco nem sabia mais. E o fato de que ela não o procurara nesse tempo provavelmente significava que estava magoada demais por ele ter se afastado novamente, e com razão. Ele havia feito uma promessa, e descumprira.

Seria possível reverter o que fizera a ela? Mas a pergunta na verdade sequer era somente essa: seria possível qualquer entendimento entre os dois após esse segundo sonho? Sim, porque ele sabia que tendia a ficar ainda mais obcecado do que já estava, e…

E de repente a lembrança de uma parte do sonho veio tão forte que ele sentiu como se o tivesse atingido fisicamente:

 _\- Não, não foi sua mãe. Uma namorada? É isso? Você tinha uma namorada, Malfoy?_

 _Draco fixou o olhar na chave de portal que emitia um brilho cada vez mais forte e já começava a vibrar. Não se atrevia sequer a olhar para Potter, não com informações que ele se esforçara para ocultar em um canto tão profundo de sua mente que era quase como se ele mesmo tivesse se esquecido delas, agora dançando perigosamente na boca do grifinório._

 _\- Menos de um minuto agora, Potter!_

 _\- É isso! Você tinha uma namorada! Quem era ela, hein, Malfoy? Não me diga que era uma nascida trouxa, ou uma traido…_

Draco ficou paralisado, sua cabeça girando enquanto tentava absorver os possíveis significados desse trecho específico, sendo o que parecia mais plausível no momento justamente o que fazia seu estômago afundar de medo. Se, como ele acreditava, o que estava tendo não eram meros sonhos, então deveria pensar na possibilidade concreta de, num futuro próximo, perder alguém que amava na guerra, alguém importante o suficiente para fazê-lo, mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, se sensibilizar a ponto de ter como meta diminuir o desperdício de vidas.

Fazia tanto sentido que a náusea de Draco aumentou a ponto dele achar que realmente iria vomitar, e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes dentro da banheira, na tentativa de fazer a sensação ir embora. Alguém que ele amava. Que, se morresse, poderia deixá-lo destroçado o bastante para mudar sua perspectiva e objetivos de vida. E cuja ausência poderia significar o golpe final em qualquer motivação que ele tivesse para se juntar ao lado da Ordem da Fênix.

Não, era pior do que ele poderia suportar. Ele conseguiria conviver com o desprezo dela, por mais sofrido que fosse. Poderia vir a aceitar que os caminhos dos dois se separassem, ainda que uma parte dele morresse com a perspectiva.

Mas simplesmente não poderia cogitar um mundo em que Ginevra não existisse. Em que ele não tivesse certeza de que ela estava viva, respirando, com sua força, sua tenacidade e sua teimosia ali presentes. Não era possível que era a isso que aquelas visões o estavam conduzindo, era? A descobrir que perderia o amor de sua vida para essa maldita guerra, e isso, no fim, definiria seu destino?

Sentindo a respiração ofegante e o coração batendo tão forte que quase podia ouvi-lo, Draco permaneceu com os olhos arregalados para o nada, como se esperando que uma solução aparecesse magicamente na sua frente. E então, talvez fruto da sua vontade desesperada de que assim fosse, uma segunda interpretação veio, fazendo-o soltar as mãos que se seguravam nas bordas da banheira e escorregar para o fundo, para emergir em seguida, cuspindo água.

Afinal de contas, a única parte que viera de um pensamento _dele_ era a que tratava das "informações que ele se esforçara para ocultar em um canto tão profundo de sua mente que era quase como se ele mesmo tivesse se esquecido delas". Em nenhum momento ficou claro que informações eram essas, e todo o restante fora apenas interpretação de Potter. Claramente havia uma pessoa, ou ele não teria ficado preocupado que as tais informações estivessem "dançando perigosamente na boca do grifinório". Mas sobre a pessoa ter morrido? Isso Potter havia deduzido, e o que ele, Draco, respondera? "Não me espanta em nada. Sua capacidade de dedução sempre foi limitada." Teria ele dito isso apenas para não dar ao rival o gosto de ter chegado a uma conclusão certa? Ou haveria, de fato, uma outra possibilidade?

As engrenagens do cérebro de Draco trabalhavam furiosamente agora: e se o que o levara a querer tão desesperadamente preservar vidas não fosse a morte de uma pessoa amada, e sim a _presença_ dessa pessoa? E se Draco quisesse tanto poupar os amigos de Harry Potter, à revelia da vontade do próprio Voldemort, porque _Ginevra_ assim exigira?

Seria possível? Teria ela continuado com ele em segredo, apesar de ele ser um Comensal da Morte, e o influenciado a querer construir uma realidade diferente? O coração de Draco bateu ainda mais forte, dessa vez com a expectativa. Poderia isso se tornar _real_?

Ele permaneceu por alguns instantes saboreando essa hipótese, desenhando cenários em que ela se concretizaria… para em seguida se achar estúpido de ficar se apegando a migalhas de esperança baseadas unicamente na negação da possibilidade mais provável por ser dolorosa demais. E, logo depois, louco por ter passado a fiar toda a sua vida nessas visões.

Sabia que não estava fazendo mais nada, que não tinha mais companhias. Sabia o quão absurda sua vida se tornara. E, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era impossível fazer diferente. Draco Malfoy estava, pouco a pouco, afundando no próprio desespero, sem qualquer perspectiva de ser puxado de volta.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, lindezas! Desculpem a demora! Estive em viagem e depois tive uma indisposição estomacal que me deixou de licença médica, enfim, vários motivos que me afastaram daqui. Mas agora estou de volta, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, apesar do sofrimento continuar. Mas não desistam, fiquem comigo que ninguém sofre pra sempre! :)**

 **Agradeço demais (sempre) a Kmile e Grazy pelo apoio. Saudades da Ania... :(**

 **Beijos e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


	29. Escolha impossível

**Capítulo 29 – Escolha impossível**

Era isso. Tinha acabado, e não havia mais em que ela se ancorar para tentar negar isso. Ela nem sabia por que continuava usando a corrente no pescoço. Ele provavelmente já não usava mais. Mas na mesma hora que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, Ginny percebeu que era uma mentira. De alguma forma, ela saberia se Draco tivesse retirado a corrente.

Talvez ele a usasse como uma recordação, um símbolo do que um dia foi. Porque obviamente o que estavam vivendo hoje não era mais um relacionamento. Não quando o último contato que tiveram fora há mais de um mês, em que ele prometera não afastá-la, somente para voltar a fugir dela em seguida. E nem gostava de lembrar do episódio com a cicatriz de Harry… aquilo a fazia ter vontade de vomitar.

Continuava sem saber o que significava, sentia-se culpada por guardar o que vira para si ao mesmo tempo em que tinha certeza que não conseguiria contar para ninguém. O que ela mais queria era poder ajudá-lo, mas não tinha ideia de como. Sentia que estava perdendo Draco para alguma coisa ruim que ela não conseguia entender ou nomear. E a vontade de confrontá-lo, de forçá-lo a falar e a ouvi-la, só perdia para o medo do que iria encontrar se tentasse isso.

Ali, sozinha no Salão Comunal numa noite anormalmente quente de final de inverno e imersa num desespero que parecia acima do consolo das lágrimas, Ginny custou a perceber que alguém se aproximara para falar com ela.

\- Senhorita Ginny, por favor, senhorita… olhe para o Dobby!

A voz fininha e esganiçada do elfo finalmente despertou Ginny, que virou-se para ele assustada:

\- Dobby, o que você está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas?

\- Dobby pede desculpas, senhorita… Dobby não queria incomodar, e não teria feito isso se não fosse importante!

\- O que é? - perguntou ela, alarmada.

\- O mestre Draco, senhorita… alguém precisa ajudar ele e Dobby só consegue pensar na senhorita!

Ao ouvir isso, Ginny arregalou os olhos:

\- Ajudar Draco? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, Dobby?

\- Vai buscar ele, senhorita Ginny, antes que aconteça… o jovem mestre não vai aguentar muito tempo!

O coração de Ginny acelerou ao ouvir essas palavras, tentando interpretar o significado delas ao mesmo tempo em que buscava algum sinal na corrente encantada de que Draco estivesse correndo perigo.

\- Buscá-lo onde? Aguentar o quê? Dobby, por favor, me explica isso direito!

\- O jovem mestre não está acostumado a beber, senhorita… aquilo é forte demais pra ele e ele não ouviria o Dobby, mas ouviria a senhorita…

\- Beber? Do que você está falando? Dobby, respira e me conta a história completa, de uma forma que eu consiga entender.

Dobby fez o que Ginny havia dito, respirou fundo e disse:

\- Mestre Draco está no Cabeça de Javali, e ele pediu o uísque de fogo mais forte que tinha lá, senhorita Ginny. Dobby não sabe porque o homem vendeu isso pra ele, sendo o mestre tão novo. Uma bebida dessa não é pra um menino da idade dele, não é não!

Ginny fechou os olhos, uma série de sentimentos a invadindo ao mesmo tempo: atordoamento pelo absurdo do cenário que Dobby estava descrevendo; preocupação pelo que poderia acontecer com Draco se ele bebesse uma garrafa inteira de _firewhisky_ ; e raiva, muita raiva, dele, da situação em que se encontravam, da irresponsabilidade dele ao fazer uma coisa dessas, da irresponsabilidade do _barman_ ao vender uma bebida como essa a um rapaz de 16 anos. A raiva era tanta que ela esteve muito próxima de dizer a Dobby que não se importava, que Draco podia entrar em coma alcoólico e morrer que ela não estava nem aí.

Mas, naturalmente, a preocupação venceu a raiva. Por mais imperdoável que fosse a maneira como Draco estava se comportando com ela, ela ainda o amava, e a parte do coma alcoólico era realmente uma possibilidade, visto que ele não estava acostumado a beber dessa forma. Ela não conseguiria ficar parada esperando a corrente dar o aviso de perigo para fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

\- Droga, Dobby. O que ele tem na cabeça pra fazer uma coisa dessas? E como diabos eu vou fazer pra ir a Hogsmeade uma hora dessas impedir esse absurdo?

\- Dobby pode levar a senhorita Ginny por uma das passagens secretas!

Então Ginny lembrou-se do Mapa do Maroto, e de como ele assinalava todas as passagens para sair do castelo. Não se espantou que Dobby as conhecesse, afinal, pouco parecia escapar ao elfo. Inclusive, se não estivesse tão preocupada, provavelmente teria se lembrado de perguntar a ele como raios soubera da situação com Draco.

\- Passagens secretas, certo. - disse ela, pegando rapidamente sua capa ao mesmo tempo em que conferia se estava de posse da própria varinha, e já seguindo Dobby que se dirigia esbaforido ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

\- Dobby acha mais seguro usar a passagem para o porão da Dedosdemel, senhorita.

\- O quê? Você quer que eu simplesmente invada uma loja a essa hora da noite?

\- Não vai acontecer nada, senhorita Ginny. Dobby pode desativar os feitiços de segurança da loja para a senhorita sair sem chamar atenção.

\- Claro. Existe alguma coisa que você não possa fazer? - ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que para o elfo, enquanto continuava seguindo-o em direção ao terceiro andar, onde se encontrava a passagem secreta atrás da estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

Dobby disse a ela o feitiço que deveria fazer para afastar a estátua ( _Dissendium,_ que ela imaginou que ele seria perfeitamente capaz de fazer mas supôs que, por alguma consideração à bruxa ao seu lado, deixou que ela mesma executasse), e então Ginny se viu seguindo o elfo por um túnel de areia que levaria ao porão da loja de doces, que ela iluminou com a luz da própria varinha, o coração prestes a sair pela boca, ainda sem acreditar na bizarra situação em que tinha se colocado.

Depois do que pareceram segundos, pelo estado de nervosismo em que a garota se encontrava, os dois alcançaram o alçapão que se abriria para o destino final. Dobby abriu-o com a desenvoltura de quem já o fizera uma dezena de vezes, e então ele e Ginny estavam no porão da Dedosdemel. Ginny, já com a varinha apagada, fechou os olhos, esperando o efeito do feitiço que denunciaria a presença deles ali, quando de repente sentiu um vento que agitou seus cabelos. Abrindo os olhos, não viu nada além da figura difusa de Dobby no porão escuro. Num tom de voz que ela considerou alto demais para o que estavam fazendo, o elfo disse:

\- Pronto, senhorita. Dobby já desfez os feitiços. A senhorita Ginny pode acender sua varinha agora e sair da loja. Depois Dobby tranca de novo e ninguém nunca vai saber que a senhorita veio aqui.

Ela pensou em perguntar se Dobby tinha certeza do que estava falando, mas a segurança demonstrada pelo elfo, somada a uma certa incapacidade de raciocinar que atingira Ginny desde que ele relatara a situação, fez com que ela simplesmente escolhesse acreditar nele sem questionamentos. Subindo as escadas do porão para a loja e tentando ignorar que estava cometendo um crime, ela simplesmente se dirigiu à saída, pela primeira vez sem prestar atenção na infinidade de doces que a cercava. Murmurando um quase inaudível _Alohomora,_ ela viu a porta se abrir para a noite, apenas vagamente surpresa que nenhum feitiço de alarme soasse.

Quando, porém, Dobby fez menção de continuar acompanhando-a, ela disse:

\- Dobby, muito obrigada por ter me avisado e ter conseguido me trazer até aqui. Mas essa parte eu prefiro fazer sozinha.

Ao ouvir isso, Dobby arregalou os olhos para ela:

\- Deixar a senhorita sozinha no meio da noite? Não, não, Dobby não pode…

\- Pode e vai, Dobby. Ou você se esquece que eu sou uma bruxa treinada por Harry Potter em pessoa na Armada de Dumbledore? - ela disse, com um vestígio de sorriso, sabendo que dessa forma atingiria um ponto sensível do elfo.

\- Deixe Dobby ir com a senhorita até o Cabeça de Javali, senhorita. Dobby não vai deixar a senhorita sozinha assim. - teimou ele.

Ginny ponderou. Realmente, ter a companhia de um elfo atrevido e que não tinha nenhum constrangimento em utilizar feitiços proibidos à sua espécie, estando sozinha no meio da noite em um lugar que recentemente fora palco de um atentado, não era a pior das ideias.

\- Está bem, Dobby. Mas a partir do momento em que eu estiver dentro do bar, você volta para Hogwarts. Estamos entendidos?

\- Mas o jovem mestre…

\- Como você mesmo disse, a chance de o Draco me ouvir é maior do que a você. - Ginny disse sem realmente acreditar nas próprias palavras. - A sua presença pode deixá-lo agressivo, e nós não queremos isso, queremos?

\- Não queremos, senhorita. Mas Dobby fica preocupado com a senhorita Ginny no meio de um bar cheio de bêbados…

\- Acredite, Dobby. Eles não vão querer se meter comigo. - a garota disse com um olhar tão sombrio que calou o elfo.

Assim, os dois caminharam silenciosamente até o Cabeça de Javali, Ginny já coberta pela própria capa, garantindo que o capuz não deixasse um fio de cabelo vermelho à mostra. Sabia que qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção ali era a pior ideia possível. Quando chegaram à entrada do bar, Ginny virou-se para Dobby e disse com firmeza:

\- Eu continuo daqui, Dobby.

\- A senhorita vai prometer ao Dobby que toma cuidado?

\- Todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- E que vai ajudar mestre Draco a não se machucar?

\- É para isso que estou aqui, não é? Agora volte para Hogwarts, Dobby, por favor. Amanhã eu prometo que te dou notícias.

Mesmo não parecendo completamente satisfeito, Dobby fez o que Ginny pediu, e desaparatou imediatamente. Suspirando com pesar por não poder contar com a mesma facilidade de locomoção dos elfos domésticos, a garota se aproximou da porta de madeira em que se encontrava pendurada a placa desbotada com o nome do bar e a figura de uma feia cabeça de javali e abriu-a.

Um vulto pequeno encapuzado não era exatamente algo que chamasse a atenção num lugar como aquele, e não houve manifestação alguma sobre a presença dela vinda das poucas pessoas que se encontravam no bar àquela hora. Aliás, estar encapuzado parecia ser quase uma norma no Cabeça de Javali, pois, olhando brevemente ao redor, Ginny não conseguiu encontrar sequer uma cabeça descoberta, quanto mais a cabeça loira platinada que viera procurar.

Caminhando decidida pelo pequeno estabelecimento, torcendo para que seu andar altivo disfarçasse a apreensão que estava sentindo, ela se aproximou do balcão, em que Aberforth, sem parecer notá-la, fazia seu velho ritual de limpar copos com um pano sujo.

\- Com licença, senhor. - disse ela, e ficou satisfeita em perceber que sua voz estava razoavelmente firme. - Estou procurando uma pessoa.

O homem virou-se para ela, sem parecer surpreso ao perceber que a voz que se dirigia a ele era feminina e adolescente.

\- Têm várias aqui. - resmungou ele. - Se não for mais específica, não vejo como posso ajudá-la.

Ginny já começava a se sentir irritada:

\- Acontece que a pessoa _específica_ que estou procurando certamente está ou esteve aqui, e o senhor vendeu uma garrafa do seu _firewhisky_ mais forte para ela.

\- Eu vendo _firewhisky_ o tempo todo, menina. Ou você não percebeu que está em um bar?

Com as bochechas já vermelhas, Ginny alteou um pouco a voz e ergueu a cabeça corajosamente para confrontar o _barman_ :

\- Acontece, senhor Aberforth, que o senhor vendeu uma bebida fortíssima a um rapaz de 16 anos, o que é expressamente proibido por lei. Ou o senhor não sabia disso?

Diante da resposta dela, o homem apenas riu com ironia, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de parar de passar o trapo sujo pelo copo que segurava:

\- Então por que você não chama o Ministério da Magia pra mim, garota? Olhe ao seu redor. Você sabe onde está? Acha que palavras como "expressamente proibido por lei" têm alguma validade aqui?

E então o sangue Weasley aflorou. Dando um soco no balcão e praticamente se debruçando sobre ele, sem ao menos perceber que o movimento brusco fizera seu capuz baixar, revelando os longos cabelos vermelhos, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Aberforth, agora sem qualquer resquício de medo:

\- Não será necessário o Ministério da Magia. Se alguma coisa acontecer com o rapaz para quem o senhor vendeu essa bebida, pode ter certeza que sua encrenca será bem pior. Talvez o senhor não saiba com quem estava negociando.

Ele, pela primeira vez, largou o copo e o pano sujo e encarou-a de volta, falando num tom de voz baixo que era mais ameaçador do que se ele estivesse gritando:

\- Com o que exatamente está me ameaçando, garota? Comensais da Morte? Não quer que eu acredite que _você_ tem contato com algum deles, quer?

\- Eu não preciso ter. - disse ela, sem se intimidar – Me parece que, afinal de contas, o senhor sabe então para quem vendeu aquele _firewhisky_. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, eu juro que arranjará problemas com pessoas que o senhor definitivamente não quer irritar.

Por alguns instantes, nem ela nem Aberforth disseram mais nada. Ela continuou encarando o _barman_ com um olhar feroz, sem saber de onde tirava tamanha coragem e tentando não pensar que estava utilizando o parentesco de Draco com Comensais da Morte para ameaçar o homem à sua frente. Ficou esperando alguma reação agressiva dele, como pegar a varinha e amaldiçoá-la, e levou a mão às vestes, tentando ficar preparada. Mas, para sua surpresa, Aberforth riu novamente, dessa vez sem qualquer ironia.

\- E eu poderia saber por que logo você está tão interessada no que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com aquele menino?

\- O que quer dizer com _logo eu_? Por acaso o senhor sabe quem eu sou?

\- Com esse cabelo vermelho? Não é nem um pouco difícil imaginar.

Parecendo pela primeira vez se dar conta dos chamativos e denunciantes cabelos à mostra, Ginny deu uma breve olhada para baixo, para em seguida voltar a encarar o _barman_ , ainda desafiadora.

\- De qualquer forma, não vejo por que seria da sua conta o motivo do meu interesse. Onde ele está?

\- Não está aqui, como você já deve ter percebido. Eu não tenho culpa se o garoto resolveu sumir daqui depois de alguns goles. Ele pagou pela bebida.

\- Ele tem 16 anos!

\- Parecia ter 17 para mim. Eu não exatamente peço documentos por aqui. - disse ele, com desinteresse.

Ginny pensou depressa, e lembrou-se de algo que ouvira de seu irmão George certa vez. Rezando para que fosse verdade, disse a Aberforth:

\- Se era realmente o seu _firewhisky_ mais forte, eu tenho certeza que o senhor tem como me dizer onde ele está. Ou acha que eu não sei que suas garrafas mais valiosas são protegidas por um feitiço localizador?

\- Antes de pagarem por ela, garota, para evitar que eu seja roubado. O garoto pagou, você é surda?

\- Ah, e o senhor quer que eu acredite que sua primeira ação depois de receber o dinheiro dele foi retirar o feitiço? Sua reputação não é exatamente a de ser o homem mais correto do mundo, senhor Aberforth. Me poupe. Eu quero saber onde ele está, e quero saber _agora_! - disse ela, enquanto dava um segundo soco no balcão com uma mão e com a outra apontava a varinha para Aberforth, o que atraiu brevemente o olhar de dois bruxos encapuzados que estavam em uma mesa no canto do bar.

Mas, aparentemente, nem isso era incomum naquele lugar, porque ninguém interveio e, logo em seguida, os dois bruxos voltaram a seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido. E a reação de Aberfoth, mais uma vez, surpreendeu Ginny. Ele sequer fez um movimento para pegar a própria varinha e gargalhou, parecendo realmente se divertir com a atitude da garota à sua frente.

\- Ora, ora, quem podia imaginar, não é mesmo? Parece que Charlie não é o único Weasley que conseguiu domar um _dragão_.

Pela primeira vez, Ginny ficou sem palavras. Tentou pensar em uma resposta ao mesmo tempo em que absorvia o significado dessas palavras de Aberforth, mas nada saiu de sua boca, e ela simplesmente permaneceu com a varinha apontada para ele, com os olhos arregalados.

\- Guarde essa varinha, garota. Vamos ver aqui onde pode estar o seu rapaz. Ou pelo menos a garrafa dele. - disse Aberforth, ainda rindo. Ele pegou algo que parecia um livro de registros, muito velho, e passou a procurar algo nele. - Vamos ver, vamos ver… - disse ele, murmurando para si mesmo sob o olhar atônito de Ginny. - Ah, aqui está. Garrafa número 487H.

Ele apontou a varinha para a linha do livro onde estava escrito o número da garrafa e disse algumas palavras que Ginny não entendeu. Uma espécie de holograma de garrafa surgiu entre os dois, e em seguida letras surgiram no ar ao lado dele, formando lentamente as palavras "Casa dos Gritos". Logo em seguida, holograma e letras desapareceram como fumaça.

\- Aí está. Casa dos Gritos. Está satisfeita?

Com a cabeça girando pela guinada no humor de Aberforth, e sem sequer parar para pensar sobre a veracidade da informação, ela virou as costas e saiu, sem dizer mais uma palavra para o _barman_ , que permaneceu rindo enquanto acompanhava com os olhos a pequena figura de cabelos vermelhos que disparava para fora do Cabeça de Javali.

Voltando a cobrir a cabeça com o capuz, Ginny focou todo o seu pensamento em chegar o mais rapidamente possível à Casa dos Gritos, tentando ignorar o deserto que estava Hogsmeade àquela hora da noite, subitamente arrependida de ter dispensado Dobby. Estava tão segura que encontraria Draco no Cabeça de Javali que sequer pensara na possibilidade de pedir ao elfo que se mantivesse por perto até que a situação estivesse totalmente resolvida. Nunca quis tanto na vida saber aparatar quanto naqueles poucos minutos em que caminhou pelo vilarejo, olhando assustada para os lados e atenta a cada pequeno barulho que escutava.

Mas, pelo menos nesse início, a sorte estava do lado dela, e ela chegou à Casa dos Gritos sem nenhuma intercorrência. Desde que soubera a verdadeira história por trás do lugar, perdera qualquer resquício de medo que algum dia tivera, e, impelida pelo objetivo de encontrar Draco rapidamente, aproximou-se pelo gramado malcuidado e rapidamente encontrou uma fresta entre as tábuas que tapavam uma das janelas, suficiente para passar uma pessoa magra. Provavelmente fora obra de Draco para entrar ali. Ainda tentando entender o que ele tinha na cabeça para fazer algo assim, ela esgueirou-se pela estreita passagem, praticamente caindo dentro do que deveria ser a sala da casa.

Mal tinha se levantado quando escutou a voz, tão conhecida porém tão diferente que a fez sentir como se o coração tivesse parado de bater por um segundo.

\- Quem está aí?

Era definitivamente a voz de Draco, mas havia algo ali, além do engrolar certamente causado pela bebida, algo que certamente só quem o conhecesse bem perceberia. Bem, Ginny era uma dessas pessoas, e o que ouviu ali a assustou. Um sentimento que parecia ir além da tristeza, e que ela descreveria como amargura. Contra tudo que estivera pensando até ali, sentiu uma vontade absurda de abraçá-lo, de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ela estava ali para ele. Porém, controlou-se, por não saber qual seria a reação dele ao perceber a presença dela.

\- Sou eu, Draco. - respondeu ela, com uma falsa calma. - Por favor, fique tranquilo. Eu só quero conversar.

A primeira resposta que teve não foi dele, e sim o som de uma garrafa caindo no chão, parecendo milagrosamente não quebrar.

\- Gin… Ginevra?

\- Sim. Eu posso acender a minha varinha?

\- Você não está aqui. Eu estou delirando. - e ele riu de repente – Por Salazar, essa bebida é melhor do que eu imaginava.

\- Eu posso mostrar que você não está delirando, Draco. Está tudo bem se eu acender a minha varinha? - repetiu ela.

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz, que o fez tossir em seguida. Quando conseguiu parar, respondeu:

\- Tanto faz. Você não está aqui. Não faz diferença.

Ginny foi caminhando lentamente para o lugar de onde achou que estava vindo a voz, e murmurou:

\- _Lumus._

Quase desejou não ter feito isso, quando viu Draco meio caído em um canto, segurando a garrafa de _firewhisky –_ cuja metade do conteúdo havia ido embora – como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele praticamente se encolheu com a luminosidade repentina, parecendo um animal assustado. Em seus olhos, um misto de susto, amargura e desespero que, mais uma vez, fizeram Ginny ter vontade de correr e abraçá-lo. Mas ela respirou fundo e conteve-se, certa de que isso não era o melhor a fazer no momento.

\- Por Merlin, Draco… o que você está fazendo?

\- O que parece? - respondeu ele, num tom monótono e mais arrastado que o normal, que mostrava a dificuldade que estava tendo em dizer qualquer coisa – Estou bebendo. Estou tentando… estou tentando tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça… um pouco… E está funcionando bem, porque… porque até você apareceu.

\- Para com isso! - exaltou-se ela. - Eu não sou uma miragem, droga! Eu estou aqui, em carne e osso, e vim acabar com essa loucura! O que você quer, se matar de tanto beber? Essa garrafa já está pela metade, Draco! - e, não conseguindo se conter mais, aproximou-se de Draco num ímpeto e arrancou a garrafa das mãos dele.

Draco, por sua vez, olhou-a como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido. Nem mesmo pareceu se importar por ter sido privado de sua distração dos últimos minutos.

\- Você… você está aqui. Está aqui mesmo.

\- Estou. - disse ela, e abaixou a voz para quase um sussurro ao completar: - Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas estou.

\- Eu… - e ele pareceu um pouco mais lúcido de repente – Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

\- Importa? Eu só quero parar isso antes que aconteça alguma coisa séria com você. Você não está acostumado a beber isso. - disse ela, apontando com um gesto vago a garrafa que segurava.

Draco se levantou devagar, meio cambaleando, hesitando em se aproximar dela. Iluminando-o mais de perto, Ginny viu que os cabelos dele estavam completamente desalinhados, de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes, as vestes amarrotadas e as maiores olheiras que suas faces pálidas já tinha mostrado. Aquele não era, nem de longe, o Draco que ela estava acostumada a ver, com a aparência sempre impecável. Lágrimas involuntárias vieram aos olhos dela ao ver a cena, mas ela usou todo seu autocontrole para não derramá-las. Estava com raiva e magoada, e esses sentimentos não se desfaziam de um minuto para outro.

\- Eu vou te levar embora daqui. - continuou ela – Depois, você pode continuar a agir como se eu não existisse. Aliás, podemos aproveitar que estamos aqui mesmo pra esclarecer algumas coisas. Nem vou exigir que você se dê muito ao trabalho, na verdade.

Draco pareceu extremamente confuso.

\- Me dar ao trabalho… de quê?

\- De dizer que não me quer mais. Que não gosta mais de mim. Que seja o que for essa coisa que tomou conta de você, te afastou de mim pra sempre e acabou com qualquer sentimento que você nutrisse por mim.

Ao ouvir isso, ele arregalou os olhos:

\- Eu… o quê? Eu _não gosto_ mais de você? Eu _não quero_ mais você? Eu não acredito… é, você tem razão, eu não _gosto_ de você, Ginevra. Eu _amo_ você! Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso, eu não acredito… quando tudo que eu tenho feito nessas últimas semanas é tentar achar um jeito… tudo que eu mais quero… e agora você me diz que eu não gosto de você!

Foi um discurso confuso, e, contra a sua vontade, a primeira parte que Ginny registrou foi que ele, pela primeira vez, tinha dito com todas as letras que a amava. Mas ele estava bêbado, então não contava, contava? E, por todas as forças das trevas, _do que_ ele estava falando?

\- Achar um jeito _de quê_? - perguntou ela, desesperada, ainda contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo – Draco, por que você não confia mais em mim? Por que você não me diz o que está acontecendo?

\- Porque… eu não posso, você não entende… você não entende! - ele exaltou-se e arregalou os olhos de repente.

\- Não, eu não entendo! Porque você não me conta nada! Porque, apesar de tudo o que você disse que sente, você escolheu fugir de mim!

\- Você não entende… - repetiu ele – Você não entenderia, jamais entenderia… eu tentei achar que sim, mas eu agora acho que não… você não ia me querer... eu não _posso_! _-_ disse ele, num tom de quem implora.

Então ela fez a pergunta que a atormentara pelas últimas semanas, a que ela mais temia ouvir a resposta:

\- Você é um Comensal da Morte? - a voz saiu num fio.

Ele olhou para ela inexpressivo ao ouvir essa pergunta, e, sacudindo a cabeça, abruptamente ergueu as duas mangas, para que ela visse os braços lisos.

\- Então, por Merlin, Draco, o que pode ser tão horrível? O que me faria não querer você? Você diz que me ama, e não sabe que eu amo você também? Como você pode me afastar desse jeito? - ela agora deixou que caíssem as lágrimas que estavam presas.

Um vestígio de sorriso passou pelo rosto atormentado de Draco quando ouviu as palavras dela:

\- Você me ama… mesmo depois disso tudo… você me ama?

\- Eu nem sei o que é isso tudo, droga! - e ela, não aguentando mais, venceu o restante da distância que havia entre os dois e pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos – Por favor, Draco! Por favor, se é verdade que você ainda me quer, se você ainda quer que exista um "nós", para de fugir de mim! Me conta o que está acontecendo!

\- É o que eu mais quero… nós… eu e você, meu amor, é o que eu mais quero… ah, como eu amo você! Eu não quero, eu não suporto perder você! - e ele apertou-a nos braços com uma força sufocante, e Ginny precisou fechar os olhos recorrer às forças que tinha e às que não tinha para não retribuir e não se impactar com as palavras dele. Mesmo com o hálito do álcool, a proximidade de Draco provocava uma avalanche nos sentimentos dela, fazendo-a quase esquecer tudo que se propusera a fazer e a dizer.

\- Não adianta você me dizer isso depois de beber meia garrafa de _firewhisky_ e depois desaparecer de novo. - disse ela, ainda de olhos fechados, não conseguindo afastá-lo mas não se atrevendo a se mexer nos braços dele – Ou você me explica exatamente o que está acontecendo ou isso não vai funcionar.

Draco soltou-a e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, voltando a encolher-se. Estava o próprio retrato de um homem torturado.

\- Eu não sei mais o que vai acontecer… eu não sei o que fazer… qualquer escolha parece errada… e se eu ficar e não fizer nada e isso significar que você vai… eu não posso suportar! - e ele retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para ela, parecendo mais desesperado e ao mesmo tempo mais lúcido do que nunca:

\- Eu não sei o que significam as coisas que eu vi. E isso está me enlouquecendo. Eu não durmo mais, eu não penso em mais nada… e hoje em todos os cenários eu vejo uma tragédia.

\- Coisas que você viu onde? Do que você está falando? Você teve algum tipo de visão, é isso?

\- Eu não sei… - disse ele, e tornou a cobrir o rosto com as mãos – Eu realmente não sei. Mas está me consumindo. E eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso com você.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, é você quem está me enlouquecendo agora! - explodiu ela – Você me _deve_ uma explicação, é isso! Porque nós estivemos juntos durante esse tempo todo e você não pode me deixar assim!

\- Eu não quero deixar você! Eu sei que eu bebi muito, mas eu sei muito bem o que eu estou falando, e o que eu sinto por você! Eu nunca deixei de sentir, e acho que eu nunca vou deixar… e nessas últimas semanas tudo o que eu tenho tentado fazer é achar um jeito de não te perder… por favor, Ginevra. Por favor, acredita em mim.

\- Você já me pediu isso antes. Eu acreditei. E logo depois você desapareceu.

\- Eu sei… - disse ele, num fio de voz torturado, voltando a enterrar o rosto nas mãos – Eu sei… Você não tem ideia do que é ver as coisas que eu vi, tentar dar um jeito de fazer a coisa certa e só errar e errar, e magoar todas as pessoas que eu amo… Eu estou enlouquecendo. Eu não aguento mais…

Ginny também não aguentava. E, finalmente vencida em toda a sua resolução inicial, mesmo sem entender do que ele estava falando, abraçou-o com força e falou baixinho, quase ao ouvido dele:

\- E você não precisa aguentar sozinho, amor… Me deixa ficar do seu lado.

Essas palavras pareceram ser o baque final no já parco controle emocional de Draco, e ele abraçou-a de volta e enterrou a cabeça no peito dela, finalmente deixando saírem as lágrimas que estavam presas há quase dois meses.

\- Fica comigo. Por favor. Nem que seja só essa noite, não me deixa sozinho.

\- Fico todas as noites. Você só precisa deixar. - ela abraçou-o com mais força. Nunca antes o havia visto chorar, e a única certeza que teve era que, fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, estava deixando-o numa angústia sem precedentes. E doía fisicamente nela vê-lo desse jeito. Ao tê-lo nos braços, era como se as últimas semanas não tivessem acontecido. Os braços de Draco eram o lugar a que ela pertencia, e então ela desistiu de pensar, e decidiu que se essa fosse a última noite que o teria, ela não iria desperdiçá-la.

E fez uma coisa que sabia que não era certa. Sabia que poderia se arrepender e sabia que não era nem decente, dado o estado em que Draco se encontrava. Mas, quando o percebeu mais calmo, ela o beijou com uma paixão desesperada, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto dela, deixando claro que não era somente um beijo que ela queria.

Draco, naturalmente, correspondeu com o mesmo fervor, e a forma como ofegou mostrou como ele não esperava por isso. Mas, quando percebeu as intenções dela, mesmo em meio a toda a angústia que tomava conta dele, abriu, pela primeira vez naquela noite (e talvez nas últimas semanas), um sorriso verdadeiro, olhando Ginny quase sem acreditar.

Foi o que acabou de vez com qualquer vestígio de pudor que ela ainda possuísse. Vê-lo sorrindo dessa forma depois de tanto tempo era tudo que ela queria, e ela pegou uma das mãos dele e levou ao seio dela, num toque que demonstrava ao mesmo tempo desejo e sentimento, pois o coração dela batia descompassado, e ele sentiria isso naquele toque. Ele voltou a beijá-la com ardor, ao mesmo tempo em que a deitava no chão duro e desconfortável da Casa dos Gritos, fato que pareceu aos dois totalmente irrelevante. Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era sentirem novamente aquela euforia que tomava conta deles quando estavam juntos. Sentirem os corpos se encaixando como se fosse a única coisa certa no mundo, numa dança frenética e apaixonada.

Quando acabaram, suados e exaustos, Ginny teve a impressão que tinha sido a melhor experiência que já tinham tido juntos. E, quando cerca de meia hora depois, Draco adormeceu, com uma expressão tão leve que não parecia nem de longe o homem atormentado que ela havia encontrado no início da noite, ela permaneceu acordada, ora olhando a expressão tranquila dele e tentando gravá-la na mente, ora deliciando-se com as sensações e memórias do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando já estava quase amanhecendo, ela tomou sua decisão. Conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e uma pena e escreveu:

 _Draco,_

 _Me desculpe por não ter ficado. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando você acordar, e eu não suportaria ver você me deixar novamente ou ver aqueles olhos que não são seus. Então eu resolvi partir antes._

 _Mas quero que você saiba que, se depender de mim, não acabou. Eu quero e posso te ajudar a superar o que quer que você esteja passando, mas você precisa confiar em mim e parar de fugir. Então, vou ficar esperando você me procurar em Hogwarts. E se fizer isso, você nunca mais estará sozinho._

 _Eu amo você._

 _Da sua,_

 _Ginevra_

E partiu, deixando o bilhete ao lado dele e levando consigo a garrafa de _firewhisky_ pela metade, desejando ter ali também um frasco de poção anti-ressaca para que ele pudesse melhorar logo quando acordasse. Porém, disso ele teria que cuidar sozinho.

Quando Draco acordou, o sol já brilhava pela fresta que ele havia aberto na janela. Ele se ergueu de um pulo, assustado, somente para perceber que o movimento fazia sua cabeça explodir de tanta dor. Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos, meio zonzo, tentando entender que partes da noite anterior tinham sido reais e que partes apenas um sonho maravilhoso.

O fato de que não usava nenhuma roupa e estava coberto apenas por sua capa, porém, deu a ele a dica de que a parte boa tinha sido, sim, real. Mas, sendo assim, onde estava Ginevra? Fazendo um esforço monumental, ele tornou a abrir os olhos, e ao olhar para os lados, buscando suas roupas, ele viu o bilhete dela.

Leu-o tantas vezes que chegou a memorizar. E as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente eram " _Então, vou ficar esperando você me procurar em Hogwarts. E se fizer isso, você nunca mais estará sozinho."_ Ele mal podia acreditar que, depois de tudo o que fizera, ela ainda estava disposta a ficar com ele. Esperança invadiu-o contra sua lógica anterior, e ele, pela primeira vez, se pegou pensando sinceramente em contar tudo para ela. Se ela o amava tanto assim, quem garantia que não seria capaz de compreender a situação?

Guardou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, agarrando-se virtualmente a ele como se fosse sua última esperança, e, encontrando suas roupas, vestiu-se para sair da Casa dos Gritos. A garrafa, naturalmente, não estava mais lá: Ginevra não correria o risco. Mas ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazer algo parecido outra vez. A noite que tivera com ela e o oferecimento dela de ficar ao lado dele eram as únicas coisas que o distraíam da terrível dor de cabeça, e tudo o que ele queria era chegar a Hogwarts, tomar um belo banho e uma poção anti-ressaca. Decidiu que compraria a poção ali mesmo em Hogsmeade, pois se fosse tentar fazer por si mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, provavelmente faria um péssimo trabalho.

E foi bem mais revigorado depois do banho e da poção, seu humor melhorando ainda mais quando se lembrou que era sábado, que ele chegou ao dormitório, vazio àquela hora, ainda pensando nas palavras de Ginevra. Porém, ao chegar em sua cama, encontrou algo que afastou a garota momentaneamente de seus pensamentos: um segundo pergaminho, aparentemente vazio.

Não compreendeu imediatamente. Quem diabos se daria ao trabalho de deixar um pergaminho vazio…

E então memórias vieram à sua mente, de tempos que agora pareciam tão antigos que mal dava para acreditar que algumas das coisas que agora se lembrava tinham acontecido somente há 4 ou 5 anos. Em algumas datas, como seu aniversário, a Páscoa e o Natal, seus pais gostavam de entretê-lo com um joguinho que consistia em deixar pistas para que ele encontrasse seus presentes. E, nesse joguinho, de vez em quando havia pedaços iguais de pergaminho ao que ele agora olhava, aparentemente vazios, e que com algum custo ele entendeu que continham algo.

Lembrou-se da excitação que sentiu quando enxergou um pequeno ponto preto no pergaminho, e, ao levá-lo para os pais, dizendo que tinha percebido algo ali mas não poderia fazer nada a respeito por não poder fazer mágica fora da escola, recebeu olhares satisfeitos de aprovação e a promessa de que, se adivinhasse em três tentativas o feitiço que revelaria o conteúdo do pergaminho, eles mesmos fariam para ele.

Draco só precisou de duas. Sabia que, em se tratando dos pais (especialmente da mãe) não seria algo óbvio que envolvesse a palavra _Revelium_. Seu primeiro palpite foi que o ponto deveria ser transfigurado em uma pista. Quando recebeu a negativa de Lucius e Narcissa, a solução veio: o ponto deveria ser aumentado para se transformar em um texto ou figura. E sugeriu aos pais o feitiço _Engorgio._ Estava resolvida a charada.

Mal pode acreditar, ao olhar para o pergaminho que encontrara agora, quando avistou o mesmo ponto preto, indicando que era uma mensagem do pai ou da mãe. Mas não fazia sentido que fosse da mãe. Mesmo que ela precisasse dizer algo a ele tão secreto que a fizesse recorrer ao antigo código da família, como então a carta apareceria em cima de sua cama? Sendo do pai, porém, as possibilidades aumentavam. Apesar de Draco acreditar que Dumbledore teria tomado medidas para que Lucius não entrasse novamente na escola como coruja, ele era um Comensal da Morte, afinal de contas. E se a mensagem fosse de Voldemort, este certamente arranjaria um jeito de que chegasse até Draco. **Talvez até mesmo** , ele pensou com um sobressalto, **por meio do maldito estudante que está seguindo ordens do Lord das Trevas em Hogwarts**.

Não conseguiu conter um certo tremor nas mãos ao pegar a varinha e praticamente sussurrar " _Engorgio"_ apontando direto para o ponto preto. Letras começaram a surgir repentinamente no pergaminho, e imediatamente ele reconheceu a caligrafia aristocrática do pai. Respirou fundo antes de começar a ler o que ele dizia:

 **Draco,**

 **Eu não sei quando poderei ver você de novo, então gostaria de ter a chance de me explicar. As chances de que você não esteja interessado em ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer e queime o pergaminho assim que reconhecer minha letra são grandes, mas eu não poderia deixar de tentar.**

 **Sei que sua mãe já te disse algo a respeito, mas eu faço questão de ressaltar por mim mesmo: nunca, jamais foi minha intenção que aquela noite terminasse como terminou. E eu sei que mesmo antes estava agindo como um idiota com você, mas eu achei que o tempo que eu gastaria para tentar te convencer de que eu havia mudado era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado. Achei que você pensaria que se tratava de uma armadilha e se recusaria a me ouvir ou vir comigo. Achei que aquela era a única maneira. Obviamente, eu estava errado.**

 **Mas é importante que você acredite que meus erros foram os erros de um pai desesperado. Draco, o Lord das Trevas queria você morto. E tudo o que eu tenho feito é tentar convencê-lo de que a sua vida é valiosa, não para mim, porque ele não poderia se importar menos com o que eu sinto, mas para ele. Por enquanto, eu consegui. O Lord das Trevas não quer você como inimigo, e acredite quando eu digo que essa é a melhor notícia que eu poderia te dar.**

 **E eu sei que você tem muitas dúvidas. Sei que já as tinha antes, e sei que têm acontecido coisas nas últimas semanas que só fizeram com que elas crescessem. E a verdade é que apenas o Lord das Trevas poderá saná-las. Eu sequer poderia estar escrevendo isso pra você, mas eu preciso que você se convença da importância de encontrá-lo novamente. E por Salazar, Draco, controle sua língua e não se comporte como um grifinório estúpido. Foi tolice desafiar o Lord da forma como você fez e você sabe disso.**

 **Ainda assim, não justifica o que você sofreu, e saber que a culpa é, em parte, minha, me dói todos os dias. Eu não sei se algum dia você irá me perdoar, por isso e pelos meus erros do passado, mas eu decidi continuar tentando.**

 **Peço que você me escute, e compreenda a dimensão do que está acontecendo. Sua melhor chance de sobreviver a essa guerra é se aliando ao Lord das Trevas. E, como bônus, poderemos ser uma família novamente, eu, você e sua mãe.**

 **Considere o que estou dizendo, Draco. Estou disposto a, no próximo fim de semana que você fará uma visita a Hogsmeade (sei que será no princípio de maio), encontrá-lo e levá-lo ao Lord. E então você entenderá uma série de coisas que estão confusas agora.**

 **Sei que você não tem como responder a essa carta, ainda que tenha vontade, então quero que saiba que eu estarei em Hogsmeade de todo jeito. E, se você quiser me encontrar, saberá como.**

 **Sinto sua falta, filho. Espero que acredite nisso.**

 **Lucius**

As mãos de Draco tremiam ainda mais quando terminou de ler a carta de Lucius. Não sabia o que pensar. E ficou impactado ao descobrir o quanto desejava que aquelas palavras de redenção fossem verdadeiras. Por tanto tempo ele se convenceu de que a relação com o pai estava perdida para sempre, e agora estava ali uma possibilidade de recuperá-la. Claro que o tempo já desperdiçado não voltaria, mas e se houvesse mesmo a chance de ter sua família de volta? Ele quase riu da ironia de estar se apegando a esse pensamento, quando na última carta da mãe, achara-a tola por fazer a mesma coisa.

Mas havia um segundo motivo para suas mãos estarem tremendo e o coração batendo descompassado: Lucius sabia que havia algo acontecendo com ele nas últimas semanas. E dissera que ele obteria as respostas que tanto ansiava somente com o Lord das Trevas. A ideia de finalmente entender os "sonhos" que estava tendo, e não só isso, como também as habilidades diferenciadas que vinha demonstrando e que despertaram a atenção de Voldemort, era por demais tentadora. E estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos. Tudo que ele precisava era aceitar encontrar-se com o pai em Hogsmeade, e em pouco mais de um mês todo o mistério seria esclarecido.

Mas, claro, havia ela, sempre ela. Ginevra, que resolvera dar mais um voto de confiança a ele mesmo depois de ele dar diversas demonstrações de que não merecia. Estava mais do que claro que escolher dar mais uma chance para sua família significaria perder Ginevra. E se escolhesse Ginevra, destruiria qualquer possibilidade de ter a família de volta e entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Era uma escolha impossível. A cabeça de Draco voltou a doer, e ele não conseguia acreditar que chegara no quarto bem-humorado e esperançoso. Dois pergaminhos completamente opostos (o de Ginevra e o de Lucius) eram o que ele tinha para definir sua vida, e agora tudo o que ele queria era sumir.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, lindezas. Desculpem a demora. Além de estar passando por um certo bloqueio na história, eu me enrolei com trabalho, fiquei doente, enfim, algumas coisas aconteceram nessas últimas semanas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vou responder as reviews aqui, porque não tive tempo de responder por DM:**

 **Kmile:** Você nunca decepciona, né? Sua análise do Draco na visão distópica foi precisa. Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas realmente não consegui atualizar antes. Espero não demorar tanto com o próximo. Beijos mil!

 **AniEvansP:** Que delícia de review! Que maravilha ter leitora nova! Ri muito imaginando você sendo antissocial no barzinho! E me identifiquei completamente, porque quando eu começo a ler uma que eu gosto também fico assim, não consigo sossegar até acabar! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e me desculpe mesmo por demorar. Espero postar o próximo mais rápido. Beijos mil!

 **Ania:** Sua linda! Que saudades! Vou responder os comentários dos três capítulos aqui pra ganhar tempo: eu amo o sonho do capítulo 26 também. Adorei escrevê-lo e que bom que você também gostou. Fico feliz demais com os seus elogios à evolução da história. Sobre a sua sacada no capítulo 27: pode ser que tenha coisa sim… pode ser que não… enfim, não vou dar spoiler hahaha! Eu também amei a lembrança do Draco. Adoro escrever essas cenas do passado. Sobre o 28, sim, está de cortar o coração o sofrimento dos dois, e a única coisa que posso dizer em consolo é que vai chegar o momento em que vai melhorar. Sobre Blaise e Hermione, ainda estou matutando aqui a evolução do relacionamento deles. Mas acho que será mais no próximo ano: de qualquer forma, o sexto ano do Draco não vai durar muito mais. Junho já já chega, com fortes emoções! Fica comigo aqui! Beijão e obrigadíssima pelas reviews e elogios!

 **Beijos a todas e todos que estão lendo e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


	30. Gota d'água

**Capítulo 30 – Gota d'água**

\- Sabe, eu tenho sido paciente. Muito além do que costumo ser. Quando recebi, por intermédio do meu contato em Hogwarts, a notícia de que meus atos estavam dando resultado, me animei. Me convenci de que valia a pena. Mas já faz dois meses desde a primeira incursão, e não há sinal de seu filho, Lucius.

 **-** Meu Lord, eu estou convicto de que Draco está, nesse momento, considerando vir para o nosso lado. Acredito que existam coisas que o estão fazendo hesitar, mas que em breve podem não ser mais problema.

\- Isso está ficando cansativo, mas vamos lá. Que coisas seriam essas?

\- Primeiro, ele não tem ideia do que significam as experiências que estão acontecendo com ele, e isso certamente o está deixando confuso e incerto sobre o que pensar ou fazer. Segundo, o último contato que ele teve com o senhor não foi nem um pouco estimulante, e ele pode estar com medo. Afinal de contas, ele não sabe do tamanho do interesse do senhor em tê-lo como aliado, e pode estar pensando que as visões se tratam de uma armadilha.

\- Sei, certo. - cortou Voldemort, impaciente – E até quando vai durar essa hesitação idiota? Maldição, com as habilidades que ele vinha demonstrando, tenho certeza que seria mais competente em consertar aquele armário do que aquela outra criança inútil.

\- Eu concordo plenamente com o senhor, meu Lord. Por isso peço sua permissão para cuidar disso pessoalmente.

\- Não é da minha permissão que você precisa, Lucius. E sim de encontrar uma forma de inutilizar as novas artimanhas de Dumbledore para proteger aquela escola.

\- Eu não pretendo ir a Hogwarts. Quero encontrá-lo em Hogsmeade. Tenho plenas condições de fazer isso com toda a discrição, sem assumir riscos.

\- E o que está esperando para fazer isso então? Não consigo acreditar que seja somente minha _permissão._

\- O que garantiria essa ação sem riscos, meu Lord, seria esperar o próximo final de semana que os estudantes visitam o povoado. Dessa forma, ele seria somente mais um entre tantos, e não haveria razão para nenhum tipo de vigilância ou proteção sobre ele que atrapalhasse meus planos. E eu certamente conheço as formas adequadas para atraí-lo até mim.

\- E quando seria isso? - tornou o Lord, cada vez mais impaciente.

\- No princípio de maio. Eu o encontraria e o traria diretamente para o senhor. E dessa vez, solícito, curioso e disposto, ao contrário da última vez.

\- Você parece muito certo do seu plano, Lucius. Por acaso tem tido contato com Draco e não me contou?

\- Meu Lord, se eu tivesse tido a chance, talvez ele já estivesse aqui. Mas a forma como Dumbledore passou a se portar depois daquela noite na masmorra impossibilitou isso. Sei que pode parecer que está demorando – completou ele, quando viu o desagrado nos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort – , mas o senhor mesmo não alertou diversas vezes como a pressa ocasionalmente pode ser nossa inimiga? Que uma coisa realmente bem-feita pode levar tempo?

\- Não banque o espertinho usando minhas próprias falas contra mim, Lucius.

\- Me perdoe, meu Lord. - disse Lucius, rapidamente – Jamais foi minha intenção usar _contra_ o senhor. Estava apenas ressaltando-as como exemplo…

\- Ah, me poupe. - cortou Voldemort. - Eu vou concordar com mais esse seu plano, mas somente porque eu não tenho nada melhor em que investir no momento. A demora com aquele armário está sendo um enorme inconveniente.

\- Se Draco estiver conosco em maio, meu Lord, o senhor conseguirá entrar naquela escola antes do fim do ano letivo. Que era, de toda forma, seu prazo final.

\- Está bem, Lucius. Mas eu devo avisá-lo que a paciência que estou tendo tem um preço. E que, se no fim de tudo, sua pequena armação não der em nada, eu vou ficar muito irritado. E você não quer me ver muito irritado.

\- Por vários motivos, não, meu Lord. Eu farei questão de compensá-lo pela sua paciência.

\- Você está colocando todas as suas expectativas nesse garoto. Eu poderia alertá-lo de como isso é uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, mas sei que seria inútil. Esse ridículo sentimento que vocês insistem em ter nubla a visão da maioria de vocês.

\- Amar meu filho não é uma escolha, meu Lord. Mas eu sei o quanto o senhor despreza isso, por isso garanto que não é apenas esse sentimento que move minhas ações no momento, e sim minha sincera crença de que ele pode ser uma peça valiosa no seu império.

\- E é só por também ainda acreditar nisso que eu permito que essa história continue. Espero, para o seu próprio bem e o de seu filho, que eu não me arrependa.

\- É o que mais quero também, meu Lord.

* * *

Travado. Essa era a palavra que melhor definia como Draco estava se sentindo no momento. Os dois pergaminhos, o de Ginevra e o do pai, permaneciam seguros em bolsos opostos de suas vestes, como que simbolizando os papéis que cada um ocupava na tormenta em que se transformara sua vida.

Sabia que não procurar Ginevra pela terceira vez provavelmente significava perdê-la em definitivo. O que, depois de tudo que ela fizera por ele, sem que ele merecesse, trazia uma dor particularmente devastadora. Porém, nesse momento, procurá-la e contar toda a verdade significava abrir mão do que o pai oferecera na carta. Finalmente entender o que vinha acontecendo com ele e – ele se odiava por não conseguir evitar completar mentalmente – , talvez ter a família de volta.

Procurá-la agora e fazer promessas que não sabia se poderia cumprir, apenas para decepcioná-la ainda mais depois, não era uma opção. Ele não tinha coragem… não tinha sequer esse direito. Além disso, uma parte dele ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar que a explicação para a última visão que tivera, com Potter, era que a morte dela teria sido o motivo pelo qual ele resolvera se afastar completamente da Ordem da Fênix e se tornara um Comensal da Morte "com princípios". Ora, se ele se antecipasse e fizesse isso antes de qualquer coisa acontecer a ela, não poderia, talvez, mudar o rumo dessa história?

Mas não… e se fosse o contrário? E se _estar_ com ela fosse o motivo, e ele estivesse abrindo mão disso ao se afastar definitivamente?

Travado. Sufocado. Sem saída. Era assim que ele se sentia, e de repente sentiu uma ânsia de vômito incontrolável. Mal conseguiu chegar no primeiro banheiro que encontrou: não daria tempo de chegar no dos monitores, onde quase certamente não encontraria ninguém, então simplesmente torceu para que pudesse estar sozinho por tempo suficiente para evitar que alguém visse uma cena constrangedora.

Despejou o pouco conteúdo que conseguira comer no dia no vaso sanitário, e pouco depois vomitava apenas bílis, pois, apesar de não ter mais nada no estômago, a ânsia não passava. Continuou vomitando por uns bons minutos, até se sentir completamente sem forças. A vontade que tinha era de ficar naquela posição indefinidamente, com a cabeça apoiada no vaso sanitário. Mas utilizou o último fio de forças que tinha para não perder completamente a dignidade, e levantou-se, indo lavar o rosto e a boca na pia do banheiro.

Lágrimas turvaram seus olhos quando viu a si mesmo no espelho rachado. Ele era a própria imagem da derrota e do desespero. E não queria desmontar e chorar, realmente não queria… Mas de repente tudo pareceu demais, e ele sequer conseguiu se importar com a possibilidade de alguém chegar e vê-lo naquele estado. As angústias dos últimos meses pareceram atingi-lo fisicamente, e Draco Malfoy chorou amarga e descontroladamente.

 **(N/A: a cena abaixo foi retirada parcialmente do livro Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Eu disse, gente, que quando desse eu ia resgatar alguma coisa de lá. :D )**

Depois de algum tempo, ele ofegou e engoliu em seco e, então olhou para o espelho e viu ninguém menos que Harry Potter encarando-o por cima do seu ombro. Uma raiva descomunal substituiu a tristeza e a amargura, e ele girou nos calcanhares puxando a varinha. Instintivamente, Potter sacou a dele.

O feitiço de Draco passou a centímetros dele e quebrou um lampião na parede ao seu lado; Harry se atirou para um lado, mentalizou "Levicorpus!" e acenou com a varinha, mas Draco bloqueou o feitiço e ergueu a varinha para revidar...

Houve um forte estampido, e a lata de lixo atrás de Potter explodiu; então o grifinório experimentou um Feitiço das Pernas Presas, que ricocheteou na parede do lado da orelha de Draco e partiu uma cisterna, fazendo a água vazar para todo lado.

Então Draco, munido desse ódio que não conhecia, que não parecia dele, e que se manifestava particularmente perto de Harry Potter, adiantou-se no momento em que o oponente escorregou para tentar lançar sua primeira maldição imperdoável. Porém, antes que ele, de rosto contorcido, conseguisse completar a palavra " _Crucio_ ", Potter, do chão, gritou, agitando a varinha freneticamente:

— SECTUMSEMPRA!

O sangue espirrou do rosto e do peito de Draco como se ele tivesse sido cortado por uma espada invisível. Ele recuou, vacilante, e caiu no chão inundado, espalhando água e deixando cair a varinha da mão direita frouxa.

Tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar nos breves segundos de lucidez que lhe restavam, enquanto o sangue continuava saindo rapidamente, é que simplesmente não entendia. Onde estavam suas habilidades? Por que não conseguira lançar a maldição em Potter antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço do rival?

Ele ainda conseguiu enxergar, com a visão quase totalmente nublada, Potter se levantando, escorregando e cambaleando, e se precipitando na direção dele.

— Não... — exclamou Harry.

Draco queria empurrá-lo. Dizer que sumisse, que fosse para o inferno. Mas abriu a boca e somente sentiu gosto de sangue, não conseguindo dizer nada. Sentiu que os olhos iam se fechar a qualquer momento.

— Não... eu não… - Harry parecia não saber o que dizer, e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Draco, que passou a tremer descontroladamente, estendido em uma poça do próprio sangue.

A última coisa que Draco viu antes de mergulhar para a inconsciência foi a porta se escancarando e Snape invadindo o banheiro com o rosto lívido.

* * *

Quando abril entrou e Draco não a procurou, Ginny, com uma calma surpreendente, convenceu a si mesma de que não havia mais o que fazer. Passara as últimas semanas pensando em mil maneiras de procurá-lo novamente, de convencê-lo, até mesmo de forçá-lo. Sim, passou pela cabeça dela a ideia de encurralar Draco e usar _Veritaserum_ para que ele contasse tudo a ela.

No entanto, por mais que doesse, ela tinha que admitir que simplesmente não valia a pena. Não quando ele se recusava a receber qualquer ajuda, mesmo quando esta era oferecida abertamente como ela fizera da última vez que se encontraram, na Casa dos Gritos. A única dúvida que restava agora era se devia ou não ir a Dumbledore.

Mas a verdade é que ela desconfiava seriamente de por onde passava a aflição de Draco. Por mais que não tivesse conseguido compreender o que ele quis dizer com "as coisas que eu vi" (e também não descartava que essa parte fosse apenas delírio de um bêbado), ela tinha praticamente certeza que a maior parte da angústia dele estava relacionada à possibilidade de ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte. E isso acontecera a partir do momento em que ele recebera a carta de Narcissa. Foi ali que ele começou a se afastar dela.

Se a carta continha alguma ameaça ou chantagem de Voldemort, ou simplesmente um argumento muito poderoso, Ginny não sabia, e duvidava que algum dia descobriria. Se tivesse certeza das duas primeiras hipóteses, certamente falaria com o diretor. Mas havia ainda essa terceira, que por mais assustadora e nauseante que fosse, era o que a fazia hesitar. Porque, nesse contexto, ir a Dumbledore significava _denunciar_ Draco. E ainda que, ante a possibilidade dele se tornar um Comensal da Morte, qualquer relacionamento entre os dois fosse inviável, ela o amava. E esse sentimento não iria embora de um dia para outro.

Então, depois de semanas se afundando em dúvidas, angústia e culpa (sim, ela ainda chegara a achar que não tinha feito o suficiente), Ginny simplesmente desistiu. Tentaria seguir sua vida, e se conseguisse qualquer indício de que era necessário ou válido, falaria com Dumbledore. Estava pensando nisso quando de repente uma náusea incontrolável a invadiu, e ela quase não conseguiu chegar ao banheiro para vomitar.

Era nesse momento que a aura de calma que ela resolvera assumir ameaçava ruir completamente, e o plano de tentar seguir sua vida normalmente parecia completamente falho. Já era o terceiro episódio em uma semana, e ela tentava afastar de sua mente o que isso poderia significar. Mas era impossível esquecer que sua menstruação estava atrasada sabe-se lá desde quando (com tantas coisas na cabeça ela havia simplesmente esquecido de contar dias) e que, nas duas últimas vezes em que estivera com Draco, nenhum dos dois se lembrara de tomar as precauções necessárias. Na última, particularmente, poderia dizer que _ela_ não se lembrara, pois ele não teria a menor condição de pensar nisso no estado em que se encontrava.

Então, para se juntar aos seus tormentos, agora havia a possibilidade de… Não, ela apenas _não_ queria pensar. Uma nova onda de náusea a invadiu e ela terminou de despejar seu café da manhã no vaso sanitário (já que no almoço não conseguira engolir nada), com uma vontade louca de chorar. _Meu Deus do céu, o que é que eu vou fazer…_

Controlar-se o suficiente para sair do banheiro com alguma dignidade pareceu a coisa mais difícil do mundo para Ginny, mas, mesmo assim, ela o fez, respirando fundo e mentalizando o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, tentando manter somente esse destino na sua mente, expulsando todo o resto.

Mas mal tinha virado dois corredores, quando sentiu a vibração horrivelmente familiar da corrente, que avisava que Draco estava em perigo. Ela sentiu faltar o ar por um momento, e precisou apoiar-se na parede para não cair, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A cena que começou a passar em sua cabeça não fazia sentido nenhum e ao mesmo tempo todo o sentido do mundo: Draco e Harry duelavam em um banheiro, e era um duelo violento, em que qualquer um dos dois poderia sair seriamente machucado.

De alguma forma, ela soube que o banheiro era o que se localizava no quarto andar, e saiu em disparada para lá, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Por muita sorte, foi em um intervalo entre os degraus que ela viu a cena final, que a fez se desequilibrar e não conseguir segurar um grito de horror: Harry atingira Draco com um feitiço de que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas que fizera espirrar sangue como se o sonserino tivesse sido atingido por algo invisível. Ginny viu com clareza insuportável a pouca cor que ainda restava fugir do rosto de Draco quando ele foi ao chão, com Harry olhando desesperado para o que tinha feito.

Quem por acaso passasse por aquela escada e alcançasse o espaço entre o sexto e o quinto andar encontraria uma cena assustadora: Ginny estava encolhida em um canto, com a cabeça coberta entre as mãos, fazendo sons de agonia que oscilavam entre soluços, gemidos e gritos. Mas ninguém passou, e ela pode "presenciar" o fim da cena, com Snape chegando e murmurando contrafeitiços que pareciam estar funcionando para fechar os cortes no rosto e peito de Draco… e então, aliviada, ela viu os olhos do garoto se abrirem, e o professor ajudando-o a se levantar, dizendo alguma coisa.

Nesse momento as imagens desapareceram, indicando, provavelmente, que o perigo havia passado. O coração de Ginny batia descompassado, e somente agora ela conseguia respirar direito. Sentiu o rosto molhado de lágrimas, e permaneceu sentada ainda por um bom tempo, esperando as batidas do coração regularizarem e a respiração voltar ao normal.

Seu primeiro instinto quando, depois de uns bons 30 minutos, finalmente conseguiu se levantar foi ir direto para a Ala Hospitalar, e começou a correr desabaladamente para o primeiro andar, mas quando já estava no terceiro estacou abruptamente, como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço paralisante. O que, pelos poderes de Morgana, ela iria fazer na Ala Hospitalar? Tentar visitar uma pessoa que, pela terceira vez em dois meses, a magoara, afastara e rejeitara? A corrente havia parado de vibrar, então ela já sabia que ele estava fora de perigo, não sabia? Então o que diabos ainda podia querer indo até ele?

Ginny quis se bater quando percebeu que queria simplesmente vê-lo, conferir com os próprios olhos se ele estava realmente bem. Uma mera reação automática de feitiço simplesmente não era suficiente para convencê-la. Lágrimas vieram novamente aos olhos dela quando se lembrou da última vez em que tivera essa necessidade angustiante. Fora depois da horrível noite na masmorra que ela presenciara, e, contra toda a lógica que havia no mundo, ela se pegou pensando com certa nostalgia nessa ocasião. Naquela época, Draco não a afastava. Quando ela foi visitá-lo no hospital, ele recebeu-a de braços abertos e com um enorme sorriso.

Arrasada, ela voltou a subir as escadas, tentando novamente concentrar-se apenas no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Estava na metade do caminho para o quarto andar quando encontrou Blaise e Hermione descendo os degraus. Os três pararam o caminho que estavam fazendo quando se viram, e Ginny viu que Blaise tinha uma expressão de intensa preocupação no rosto, e Hermione exibia uma visível tensão.

Ginny desejou não tê-los encontrado. Já imaginava o que havia por trás da expressão dos dois amigos, e apenas não queria falar sobre o assunto, ouvi-los, ter que lidar com isso. Só queria sumir. Mas, naturalmente, seu desejo não seria atendido com tanta facilidade. Hermione se adiantou e foi a primeira falar:

\- Ginny… talvez você queira vir conosco.

\- Não. - disse ela, antes que pudesse se conter, fazendo Hermione e Blaise arregalarem os olhos, sem entender.

Antes que um dos dois pudesse manifestar sua incredulidade com a negativa imediata dela, ela suspirou e disse:

\- Eu já sei o que aconteceu. E também já sei que ele está bem, o professor Snape já cuidou disso, não é? Então não, eu não preciso ir à maldita Ala Hospitalar para ver ninguém!

Disse isso, e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente, sem entender as próprias reações. Seriam os hormônios…? Não, ela definitivamente não iria pensar _nisso_ agora.

Mas, curiosamente, nenhum dos dois pareceu achar a reação dela absurda, ou quis questionar como ela já sabia tanto. Blaise se adiantou, calmamente, e a abraçou. Isso só fez com que o choro de Ginny dobrasse de intensidade, e ela se encolheu no abraço dele, querendo que um meteoro atingisse a Terra nesse exato momento.

\- Ele não está falando com você também? - perguntou Blaise, num tom de voz que certamente tinha a intenção de acalmá-la.

Ao ouvir isso, Ginny levantou os olhos vermelhos e inchados para ele e, limpando as lágrimas, perguntou:

\- Tam… também? Você e ele…?

\- É, ele não fala comigo há meses. Eu imaginei que algo assim poderia estar acontecendo com você, mas achei que seria invasivo perguntar.

Ginny olhou para o rosto de quem compreende tudo o que está acontecendo de Hermione e de repente se sentiu uma completa imbecil por ter sofrido sozinha esse tempo todo. Por que mesmo não dissera nada aos dois amigos? Hermione pareceu entender o que se passava na cabeça dela, porque se adiantou e abraçou-a também, dizendo:

\- Eu estaria aqui pra você, Ginny. Mas entendo você não ter dito nada. Deve ser muito assustador ver o que está acontecendo e não conseguir fazer nada pra impedir. Blaise também se sentiu assim.

Ginny abraçou Hermione de volta, com força, tentando demonstrar naquele gesto sua gratidão pela amizade e capacidade de compreensão da garota, e depois disse:

\- Eu… eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu pensei em ir ao Dumbledore, mas eu não podia… eu não sabia…

Blaise trocou um rápido olhar com Hermione antes de interromper Ginny:

\- Eu sei, Ginny. Eu também me senti assim. Não precisa se explicar.

\- O que aconteceu com ele, Blaise? - perguntou ela, num tom de voz desesperado, mas de quem ao mesmo tempo não espera sinceramente que o outro possua a resposta.

\- Eu tenho me perguntado isso durante todo esse tempo, e não consegui chegar a nenhuma resposta. Mas o que aconteceu agora parece merecer mais nossa atenção. Você tem certeza que não quer ir conosco?

\- Não quero, Blaise. Como eu disse, já sei que ele vai ficar bem. O professor Snape já cuidou da maior parte.

\- Como você sabe disso, Ginny? - perguntou Hermione, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Hermione, por favor. Eu somente sei. E agora quero a minha cama.

\- Ginny…

\- Eu não vou suportar olhar para ele e ver aqueles olhos que não são dele outra vez! - ela se exaltou, arregalando os olhos – Eu… eu não consigo! Se você consegue, Blaise, vá em frente, mas não me peça… eu simplesmente não aguento mais. - finalizou Ginny, baixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Blaise, ao ouvir isso, adquiriu certa ferocidade no olhar. Estreitando levemente os olhos, ele disse:

\- Eu compreendo. Mas, querendo ou não, Draco Malfoy vai olhar pra mim dessa vez, seja com que olhos forem, e vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

E, sem ao menos esperar por Hermione, recomeçou a descida ao primeiro andar. Ela, por sua vez, ficou olhando um pouco assustada para a figura dele praticamente marchando pelos degraus, mas não o seguiu. Ginny parecia precisar mais dela do que Blaise no momento.

\- Vamos, Ginny. Eu acompanho você até a Grifinória.

\- Mione, não precisa, é sério. Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Eu sei que vai. E eu não vou te perguntar mais nada. Mas acho que você aproveitaria minha companhia melhor do que o Blaise nesse momento. Posso ir com você?

Ginny assentiu, e, na companhia silenciosa de Hermione, chegou até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, de onde se despediu da amiga com mais um abraço agradecido, e subiu para seu dormitório, onde, sem ver nem se preocupar com que horas eram, adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

* * *

Quando Blaise chegou à Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey não pareceu surpresa em vê-lo. Na verdade, ela disse que estava se perguntando quando ele ou "aquela menina ruiva" iriam aparecer. Ele não achou necessário dizer que nenhuma ruiva viria dessa vez, e limitou-se a perguntar se poderia ver Draco. A enfermeira assentiu, permitindo a entrada de Blaise na ala, onde Draco se encontrava deitado em uma cama, com os olhos fechados, bandagens envolvendo o torso e alguns curativos no rosto.

Por um breve instante, Blaise achou que ele poderia estar dormindo. Mas, se assim fosse, desconfiava que a expressão do amigo não estaria tão mal disfarçadamente tensa. Por isso, adiantou-se e disse, com a voz carregada de raiva:

\- Eu sei que você está acordado. Então não precisa se dar ao trabalho de continuar fingindo.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco abriu os olhos, parecendo assustado ao ouvir o tom de voz que Blaise estava utilizando com ele.

\- Blaise? O que…

\- O que eu vim fazer aqui, em primeiro lugar, foi verificar se você estava bem após o incidente com Potter.

\- Todos já sabem disso? - Draco perguntou, baixinho.

\- Importa? Pra mim, o que interessa no momento é que você parece bem o suficiente para escutar uma coisinha ou outra.

\- Eu não…

\- E não é como se você tivesse opção. Você não pode exatamente sair daqui agora.

Draco suspirou. Fosse o que fosse que Blaise tivesse para dizer com tanta raiva, ele certamente merecia. E estava cansado demais para discutir, então simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio, esperando.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, Draco, e por que você passou a simplesmente ignorar a minha existência nos últimos dois meses. Eu diria que não é algo que se faça com alguém que você sempre fez questão de dizer que era o seu único amigo, mas nem é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Eu vim falar sobre a Ginny. E sobre como você não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela.

\- Ginevra? Você tem falado com ela?

\- Não, não tenho. Ela tem ficado bastante recolhida e esquiva, mas hoje eu a encontrei por acaso. E o que eu vi nos olhos dela, e a forma como ela se comportou, Draco… sério, você não podia ter feito isso.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco sentiu a já familiar queimação subindo por seu rosto, indicando que ele poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Merda, quando ele se transformara nessa pessoa descontrolada?

\- O que ela disse pra você? Onde você a viu? Como foi…

\- Ah, _agora_ você se interessa. Quando tudo o que tem feito nos últimos meses é ignorá-la assim como fez comigo.

\- Eu não queria fazer isso, merda! - exaltou-se Draco – Você não entende… ela também não entende… vocês não fazem ideia!

\- Então porque você não me diz? Droga, Draco, eu achei que eu era a merda do seu melhor amigo! - Blaise exaltou-se mais ainda, atraindo, naturalmente, madame Pomfrey, que ficou indignada ao ver alguém gritando com seu paciente.

\- Está tudo bem, madame Pomfrey. - disse Draco, com a voz enfraquecida após a explosão – É apenas uma discussão corriqueira entre amigos.

\- Pois aqui na minha ala hospitalar não. Se você não se acalmar, terei que pedir que saia, Sr. Zabini.

\- Me desculpe, madame Pomfrey. Não vai acontecer novamente. E eu também não pretendo demorar mais.

Ela ainda ficou olhando, desconfiada, mas afastou-se para que Draco e Blaise pudessem continuar conversando.

\- Sabe o que ela me disse? - continuou Blaise, agora parecendo também cansado – Que ela não viria aqui porque não suportaria ver aqueles olhos que não são seus outra vez. E eu sei de que olhos ela estava falando, porque eu também tenho visto, Draco. São olhos que deixam a gente com medo. É isso que você fez. Você deixou a sua namorada com medo de você. Parabéns.

E, ao dizer isso, se afastou, deixando para trás um Draco de olhos arregalados. Ginevra não podia estar com medo dele, não depois daquela noite na Casa dos Gritos… não, não fazia sentido. Será que ele tinha dito alguma coisa por causa da bebida e se esquecido? Mas, se fosse assim, ela não teria escrito aquele bilhete oferecendo-se para ficar ao lado dele, teria? Do que Blaise estava falando, por todas as forças das trevas?

Ele precisava vê-la. Precisava entender. Se ela o odiasse, ele precisava ao menos _saber._ Estava fazendo menção de se levantar, mandando às favas a recuperação, quando escutou uma voz familiar:

\- Eu não faria isso, Draco. Os cortes podem se abrir novamente.

Draco ficou espantado com a sensação que aquela voz produziu nele. Uma voz bondosa, que antes havia trazido conforto e tranquilidade, agora simplesmente o deixou com raiva, uma raiva que não fazia sentido nenhum, e que o fez responder, ríspido:

\- E quem vai me impedir? Você? Não está parecendo forte o suficiente pra isso. - disse, ácido, ao ver a aparência cansada e meio doentia de Dumbledore.

Este, por sua vez, se ficou espantado com o tom desrespeitoso utilizado pelo aluno, não demonstrou. Uma expressão de preocupação passou por seu rosto antes dele dizer, com firmeza:

\- Espero não precisar tentar impedi-lo. Mas se precisar, o farei, por menos que você acredite na minha capacidade para isso.

Draco precisou fechar os olhos para se impedir de gritar. De onde, por Salazar, vinha toda aquela raiva? O que Dumbledore havia feito para que ele se sentisse dessa forma?

\- O que você quer? - perguntou, cansado.

\- Apenas vim ver como você estava, Draco. O que aconteceu com você não foi algo simples.

\- Que tocante. É normal o diretor da escola deixar suas ocupações para visitar um mero aluno? - ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Não, não é. - respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente – Mas as coisas que aconteceram com você ultimamente podem ter adicionado uma preocupação a mais em mim.

\- Pois então eu te digo que não é necessário. O que aconteceu agora foi somente resultado de uma briga entre dois velhos desafetos. Não teve nada a ver com aquela noite na masmorra.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas não estou falando somente daquela noite na masmorra.

Então, pela primeira vez, Draco olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore, o que fez sua raiva aumentar quase insanamente.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? O que você sabe sobre o que vem acontecendo comigo?

\- Não sei se mais que você. Mas imaginei que poderíamos descobrir juntos.

Draco apenas riu sarcasticamente.

\- Se isso não é você escondendo informações como sempre, eu não sei o que é.

\- Pois eu lamento dizer que, nesse caso, não há muito o que esconder.

\- Sei. Se for assim, menos ainda você pode me ajudar. Não parece mesmo ser a pessoa certa para tirar minhas dúvidas.

\- E quem seria essa pessoa, Draco? - perguntou Dumbledore, ainda com aquela calma irritante.

\- E agora está fazendo mais um dos seus joguinhos. Eu sei o que você quer que eu responda, mas eu não sou idiota, Dum… diretor.

Ao ouvir isso, Dumbledore ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para o aluno, como se o avaliasse. De repente, Draco se exaltou:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? Está tentando ler minha mente, é isso? Como você ousa?

Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore demonstrou algum sentimento além da calma aparente. Algum espanto por Draco ter percebido sua manobra (que ele imaginou ter sido discreta) e ter conseguido fechar sua mente com tanta rapidez e arrependimento imediato por tê-la tentado. Se Draco já não estava sendo amistoso antes, agora qualquer chance de colaboração do aluno se fora.

\- Eu devia saber. - continuou Draco, agora com uma calma fria e olhando Dumbledore com um ódio que calou qualquer resposta que o diretor pudesse pensar em dar – Você não é melhor que _ele_ em nada.

E, ao ouvir essas palavras, Dumbledore se retirou da Ala Hospitalar, sem dizer mais nada. Em sua mente, uma sensação de falha e frustração, mesclada a uma associação terrível: desde o tom desrespeitoso e raivoso, passando pelo momento em que, num ato falho, quase o chamara pelo nome, até a última e mais assustadora fala, Draco Malfoy soara exatamente como Tom Riddle.

* * *

Quando Dumbledore se afastou, Draco sentiu um pouco do ódio irracional abandonando-o, e, embora não entendesse essas reações involuntárias, ainda continuava com raiva. Agora sentia também raiva de Blaise por suas palavras incompletas e, na opinião de Draco, sem sentido. E raiva da possibilidade de Ginevra ter medo dele.

Então, ele levantou-se abruptamente da cama, disposto a tirar essa história a limpo. Madame Pomfrey viu o que ele estava fazendo e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa no sentido de impedi-lo, mas alguma coisa nos olhos dele a deteve. Ela apenas ficou parada, de olhos arregalados, assistindo Draco pegar sua varinha e o restante de suas coisas e sair furiosamente da Ala Hospitalar.

Draco, por sua vez, quando se viu sozinho em um corredor alguns andares acima, vestiu as mesmas roupas que usava no incidente com Potter, limpando-as e consertando os rasgos grosseiramente com feitiços, e chamou, imperiosamente:

\- Dobby!

O elfo se materializou quase que instantaneamente, e cumprimentou Draco com uma reverência.

\- Mestre Draco.

Porém, seu sorriso vacilou ao contemplar o semblante raivoso de Draco, que ainda ostentava curativos no rosto, o que o deixava mais assustador, e os olhos do elfo assumiram uma expressão temerosa.

\- Eu preciso que você diga pra Ginevra me encontrar na Sala Precisa. E que seja agora.

Os olhos de Dobby, antes apenas assustados, se arregalaram. Draco nunca antes usara esse tom para falar com ele, nem mesmo quando ele ainda servia aos Malfoy.

\- Me-mestre Draco, o que o senhor…

\- Você não entendeu? Ginevra. Sala Precisa. Agora.

Dobby definitivamente não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim por Draco, mas o tratamento em si, esse ele conhecia muito bem, e, afastou-se imediatamente para cumprir a ordem, completamente aterrorizado.

Uma vez dentro da Sala Precisa, embora tenha percebido que ela não se decorara da forma que era usual nos encontros entre ele e Ginevra, Draco se acalmou um pouco. Tampouco entendera por que tratara Dobby dessa forma, mas eram tantas coisas que ele não entendia nos últimos tempos que ele simplesmente decidira não pensar nisso agora. Mas não podia falar com Ginevra sentindo tanta raiva, ou ela teria razão em ter medo dele.

Respirou fundo muitas vezes, de olhos fechados, e sentiu seu coração voltando ao ritmo normal, embora ainda estivesse inquieto. Algum tempo depois, Ginevra apareceu. E, infelizmente, a expressão no rosto dela não contribuía para a melhora do estado de espírito dele.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - disse ela, raivosa e com os olhos inchados e um pouco vermelhos.

\- Eu preciso falar com você. - ele respondeu, controlando-se para não completar com "O que parece?"

\- Ah, você quer _falar_ comigo. Que interessante. Depois de semanas me ignorando outra vez. E eu sou realmente uma idiota por vir aqui imediatamente quando você chama.

\- Ginevra, não…

\- Mas sabe por que eu realmente vim? Porque você deixou o Dobby completamente aterrorizado! E eu gostaria muito de saber por que acha que tem o direito de fazer isso.

A raiva estava voltando contra a vontade de Draco, o que seria fatal para os planos iniciais dele. Por todos os demônios, ela não podia simplesmente colaborar e deixá-lo falar? Mas ela parecia estar também com muita raiva acumulada, e seguiu falando:

\- E aposto que Madame Pomfrey não liberou você da Ala Hospitalar. Ou você não estaria com todos esses curativos, e essas bandagens que estou vendo por debaixo dessas roupas em estado crítico. Você perdeu completamente o juízo, é isso?

\- Ah, agora você resolveu se preocupar comigo? Você não deu as caras na Ala Hospitalar, e tenho razões para acreditar que não iria em nenhum momento.

\- Ah, por Merlin, eu _não_ acredito nisso! Você vai realmente fazer isso? Tentar reverter isso a seu favor depois de tudo?

\- Eu não estou revertendo, eu estou…

\- Claro, porque é tudo sobre você, não é mesmo? Sobre os seus problemas misteriosos que você se recusa a dividir comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa, sobre coisas que você viu e não diz o que são, tudo sobre você, você, VOCÊ!

\- Ah, então você acredita que tem problemas maiores que os meus? Então me diga, Ginevra. Sou todo ouvidos. Quais são os grandes problemas que você gostaria de _dividir_ comigo?

\- Eu acho que estou grávida, merda! É problema suficiente pra você? - ela disse, antes que pudesse se conter. E, logo em seguida, fitou-o com olhos assustados, como se só então tivesse percebido o que fez.

Draco, por sua vez, apenas abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. E a raiva aumentou. E aumentou. Junto com uma sensação de pânico, em que apenas uma coisa passava pela cabeça dele: o que aconteceria se não se juntasse a Voldemort para ficar com Ginevra e o bebê. Deixar o Lord das Trevas por causa de um bebê com uma Weasley. Esse bebê simplesmente se transformaria no novo Harry Potter para Voldemort. Eles nunca mais teriam paz. Será que era a isso que a visão se referia, afinal de contas? Quando Potter deduziu que ele perdera alguém, será que eram Ginevra e o bebê?

Desespero, ódio, negação, tudo isso se juntou na mente de Draco. Ele não podia permitir isso. Simplesmente não podia acontecer. Então ele fez. A coisa da qual se arrependeria quase que imediatamente, mas, alimentada pelo combustível dos sentimentos horríveis que estava tendo, parecia ser a saída para livrar Ginevra de uma sina que agora parecia certa.

Com uma calma fria que não sentia, ele virou-se para ela e disse:

\- Entendo. Quem é o pai?

Ginny piscou algumas vezes, tentando acordar do que parecia um pesadelo. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Quando conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer, foi numa voz estranha e inexpressiva, que não parecia a dela:

\- Por que você está fazendo isso?

Mas a expressão no rosto dele era dura e fria como aço.

\- Nós _sempre_ nos precavemos. Todas as vezes. Logo, meu não é. De quem é?

Ginny queria dizer que aquilo não era verdade, que das últimas duas vezes nenhum dos dois tinha se precavido, mas não conseguia. As palavras de Draco doíam muito mais do que se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

Ela não respondeu. Não conseguia sequer colocar alguma expressão em seu rosto, quanto mais dizer alguma coisa. Essa atitude pareceu enfurecer ainda mais Draco, pois ele continuou falando, e cada palavra parecia destilar veneno:

\- Talvez ele nasça magrelo, com a testa rachada e os olhos... Como é mesmo? _Verdes como sapinhos cozidos_ , não é isso? Aí não teremos dúvidas de quem seja o pai. Ou talvez não... Eu posso estar errado, admito. Quem sabe não é do Blaise, vocês têm andado tanto juntos ultimamente, que não me espantaria. E ele seria o pai perfeito, não é mesmo? Bonito, rico, educado, _gentil_... Torça para o bebê não nascer branco como você e você terá uma chance!

Ela continuava rígida, chocada. Não conseguia se movimentar, não conseguia articular uma frase. A única (e involuntária) modificação em seu semblante eram as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos (ameaçando cair a qualquer momento), os quais, porém, continuavam inexpressivos e sem vida. Não sabia de onde vinha tanto veneno. Até mesmo insinuar que ela poderia ter algo com Blaise, por Merlin! Sendo que ela nem ao menos estava vendo o amigo nos últimos tempos! Não estava mais acostumada com aquele Draco que tinha costume de dizer palavras assim. Parecia estar diante de outra pessoa, aquela que Harry e Ron conheciam e ela negava veementemente que existisse.

\- Eu não vou te dizer que não precisa chorar – continuou Draco, cinicamente – porque na verdade faz até sentido que você chore. Acredito que você estava planejando que eu acreditasse que era meu, para poder abocanhar uma parte da fortuna Malfoy, não é? Só que eu não acreditei, e isso deve ter arruinado completamente seus...

PAF!

A última fala de Draco conseguiu despertar Ginny de seu estado de choque e as lágrimas antes involuntárias assumiram um tom de raiva quando ela deu um tapa no rosto dele com toda a força que tinha. Ele, por sua vez, pareceu se enfurecer além da conta e chegou a puxar a varinha, mas, obviamente, acabou parando no meio do caminho.

\- Sábia decisão. – disse ela – Se você tivesse feito isso, eu iria acabar com você.

Ele deu uma risada desdenhosa.

\- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar.

Quando Ginny fez menção de pegar a varinha no bolso das vestes, ele segurou as mãos dela sem nenhuma delicadeza.

\- Me poupe. Eu parei no meio do caminho porque você não vale a minha raiva. E você não vai conseguir que eu mude de ideia, por isso não se dê ao trabalho de tentar.

Ela se soltou dele com uma expressão de nojo.

\- Não encosta em mim!

E, antes que Draco pudesse responder alguma coisa, Ginny começou a andar em direção à porta da Sala Precisa. Antes de sair, ela disse:

\- Infelizmente, se houver um bebê, ele é realmente seu. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, que nem ele nem eu vamos chegar perto da sua preciosa fortuna Malfoy. Você não vai mais precisar ouvir nada sobre esse assunto, ou sobre mim.

Ao dizer isso, ela saiu. Quando estava no quinto passo depois de ter passado pela porta, sentiu uma pontada no coração, aguda e dolorida. E soube que Draco havia arrancado a corrente do pescoço, assim como sabia que ela jamais seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

* * *

 **N/A: Não me matem! Eu sumi porque estava viajando de férias, mas agora estou de volta! E não me matem também pelo fim do capítulo, o negócio tava tenso e uma hora ia explodir, né? Mas é o que dizem por aí: é sempre mais escuro antes de amanhecer. Fiquem comigo!**

 **Muito obrigada às lindas Kmile, Ani e Lliliam que comentaram (devidamente respondidas por DM), e obrigada também a quem está acompanhando até aqui!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	31. Revelações

**N/A: Atendendo a pedidos (mais especificamente da Kmile), um previously do capítulo anterior em itálico antes de começar de fato esse. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 – Revelação**

 _E, antes que Draco pudesse responder alguma coisa, Ginny começou a andar em direção à porta da Sala Precisa. Antes de sair, ela disse:_

 _\- Infelizmente, se houver um bebê, ele é realmente seu. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, que nem ele nem eu vamos chegar perto da sua preciosa fortuna Malfoy. Você não vai mais precisar ouvir nada sobre esse assunto, ou sobre mim._

 _Ao dizer isso, ela saiu. Quando estava no quinto passo depois de ter passado pela porta, sentiu uma pontada no coração, aguda e dolorida. E soube que Draco havia arrancado a corrente do pescoço, assim como sabia que ela jamais seria capaz de fazer o mesmo._

Ginny não fez outra coisa naquela noite que não fosse chorar compulsivamente, já desperta de seu estado de choque e atingida em cheio pelas coisas horríveis que Draco dissera. Não podia acreditar que era o mesmo Draco que, há duas semanas, havia dito que a amava...

Nunca poderia imaginar, dentre todas as reações negativas que tinha imaginado para ele, que ele duvidaria da paternidade do bebê. Por mais que ele estivesse agindo completamente não como ele mesmo nos últimos meses, acreditar que ela o traíra com Harry ou Blaise já era demais... A simples ideia a fazia ter nojo de Draco. O que o fizera pensar algo tão absurdo? Por tudo que os dois já haviam passado juntos, ela acreditava que merecia a confiança e, principalmente, o respeito dele, numa conversa civilizada sobre o assunto.

Mas "respeito" e "conversa civilizada" seriam as últimas palavras que ela usaria para definir o último encontro entre ela e Draco. Ele agora a odiava por achar que ela o tinha traído, e ela o odiava por ele acreditar nisso. Mas também o amava, e quanto...! Sentia que sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo em dois meses, num pesadelo interminável onde ela descobria que tantas coisas boas que tinham lhe acontecido eram mentira... E agora havia a possibilidade de um bebê. Um _bebê_! A última coisa que ela queria no momento, principalmente porque seria uma criança sem pai.

De repente ela imaginou o nascimento da criança, com cabelos loiros muito claros e olhos cinzentos... E ficaria óbvio para todos quem era o pai... E depois, Ginny achou que estava enlouquecendo por ficar pensando nisso. Se estivesse mesmo grávida, a única opção possível não incluía o desenvolvimento do que estivesse dentro dela a ponto de poder ser chamado de "bebê".

Passou o resto da noite pensando no que poderia fazer para, pelo menos, descobrir se estava ou não grávida, sem que ninguém suspeitasse de nada (e esse era o menor dos seus problemas). Os primeiros raios do dia vieram sem que ela chegasse a uma solução.

* * *

Quando se levantou, Ginny decidiu que, fosse o que fosse, teria que fazer agora, _hoje_. Era sábado, e apesar de não ser o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, não aguentaria esperar até maio para ter uma resposta. Com sorte, teria oportunidade de sumir sem que ninguém percebesse, pela mesma passagem secreta que Dobby a levara na noite… Não, ela definitivamente não iria pensar _naquela_ noite. Ao chegar ao Salão Principal na hora do café da manhã, avistou Blaise e foi direto a ele.

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Blaise. – disse ela, sem rodeios.

\- Olha, Ginny, eu gostaria muito. Na verdade eu tentei. Mas o Draco...

\- Não, Blaise, eu não quero que você converse com ele sobre mim. Essa seria a última coisa que eu pediria no momento, aliás eu não quero nada que possa ter a ver com o Draco. A ajuda de que eu preciso é outra.

Blaise ficou olhando para ela, surpreso, mas esperando que ela falasse.

\- Eu acho que posso estar... bem... Acho que estou doente. Não tenho certeza, mas quero descobrir e não quero ir à Madame Pomfrey ou ao St. Mungus.

\- St. Mungus? Se você cogitou isso, é porque não _acha_ que está doente, você tem certeza. Ginny, o que...

\- Por favor, Blaise. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Só quero alguém... discreto, para me dizer se eu estou... o que eu tenho.

Blaise ficou olhando para ela sem entender nada, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar se poderia resolver o problema, quando de repente lembrou-se de algo que seus pais haviam dito há muito tempo… _apenas em caso de real necessidade_... e disse a ela, com um meio sorriso lento:

\- Eu acho que posso te ajudar.

De fato, uma hora depois, os dois estavam dentro do túnel de areia que levava ao porão da Dedosdemel, e dessa vez as borboletas no estômago de Ginny nada tinham a ver com o fato de que iria invadir uma loja junto com Blaise.

Quando saíram da loja de doces com a cara lavada de que sempre estiveram lá dentro, Ginny perguntou ao amigo:

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Você já sabe aparatar?

\- Aparatar? Eu pensei que...

\- Que ficaríamos em Hogsmeade? Não, Ginny. A pessoa que vai nos ajudar está... Bem, vamos ao Beco Diagonal.

\- Bem... eu não sei aparatar ainda.

\- Certo. Se você confiar em mim, não vai ter problema. Você confia?

Ginny hesitou:

\- Você já tem a licença?

\- Não, porque ainda não completei 17 anos, mas eu já consigo sem dificuldades.

\- Está bem. Como faremos?

\- Você já fez aparatação acompanhada?

\- Não.

\- Não tem mistério. Você tem que segurar bem forte no meu braço e não soltar de jeito nenhum, só isso. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem.

Ginny fez como Blaise indicou, viu o garoto girando no mesmo lugar e depois teve uma sensação muito esquisita, como se várias telas coloridas passassem na frente dela numa rapidez que tornava impossível distinguir qualquer coisa, e a deixava tonta. Tão rápido como veio, passou, e ela fechou os olhos para tentar vencer a tontura. Quando os abriu, estava no Beco Diagonal.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Blaise, parecendo preocupado.

\- Estou, estou ótima. Onde vamos?

\- Bem, isso pode parecer estranho para você, mas vamos à Travessa do Tranco.

Ginny parou de andar.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque a pessoa de que precisamos está lá, Ginny. – disse Blaise, paciente.

\- Por que não me disse antes, Blaise? Por que não fomos direto pra lá?

\- Não é nada sensato aparatar no meio da Travessa do Tranco. É melhor ir pelo Beco. E eu não te disse porque iria te deixar nervosa, e talvez atrapalhasse a aparatação.

\- Eu… está bem. - Ginny não queria pensar muito em que tipo de pessoa iriam ver num lugar como a Travessa do Tranco, mas afinal de contas, confiava em Blaise.

Os dois andaram pelo Beco Diagonal até chegarem à entrada para um corredor escuro que dava acesso à Travessa do Tranco. Ginny não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio quando chegaram. Nunca antes ela tinha entrado no lugar, e era tão escuro e deprimente que ela mal podia acreditar que ficava tão perto do Beco. Se bem que agora era mais fácil, uma vez que o próprio Beco já não era nem a sombra do que fora antes da guerra. O problema é que a Travessa estava em polvorosa pelo mesmo motivo, e isso a deixava com um aspecto ainda pior. Era o que Ginny sentia, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que pisava lá.

Blaise parecia saber aonde ia e conduzia Ginny pelos lugares menos movimentados, o que ela não sabia se a deixava nervosa ou fazia-a sentir-se grata. Depois de andarem durante alguns minutos, chegaram a uma ruela cheia de lugares exóticos. Ginny, involuntariamente, sentiu sua tensão diminuir. Ali não parecia reinar o peso das Artes das Trevas como no resto da Travessa. Parecia o tipo de lugar que Luna acharia fascinante.

Blaise notou a mudança na expressão da amiga e deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa parte da Travessa, não é?

\- Nunca! – admitiu Ginny – O que é essa ruela?

 **(N/A: acho que a maioria vai reconhecer a descrição abaixo, retirada quase que integralmente do capítulo 17. Não achei necessário mudar. :D )**

\- Aqui é onde ficam os renegados, os excluídos por sua origem e passado nada nobres e gostos nada convencionais. Claro que não são todos bonzinhos e não usam nada de Artes das Trevas. Só que eles...

\- ... usam bem menos, com certeza. – completou Ginny – Dá pra notar que o ar está mais leve.

\- Exatamente. Eles são, na maioria, excêntricos considerados não-confiáveis pelas pessoas. Por isso e por falta de dinheiro nunca conseguem espaço no Beco. E nem todos têm princípios éticos e morais bem definidos. Por isso mesmo, são extremamente úteis.

\- Blaise... Você sabe que eu... quer dizer... preciso da maior discrição no...

\- Eu acho que entendi, Ginny. Fica tranquila, a pessoa que vamos ver é de confiança.

Andaram um pouco pela ruazinha, e Ginny não podia evitar olhar para os lados toda hora para reparar nas instalações do lugar. Havia uma casa meio torta que parecia a Toca em miniatura (miniatura _mesmo_ , Ginny achava que quem morava lá não devia ser humano), e de cuja chaminé saía uma fumaça verde com um cheiro esquisito. Uma cabana de madeira certamente mantida em pé por magia, de dentro da qual saíam barulhos suspeitos. Ginny poderia jurar que ouvira um rugido de dragão, o que a fez deduzir que, por dentro, o lugar devia ser aumentado também por magia. E a fez também lembrar-se de Hagrid.

Do lado da cabana, e destoando completamente, havia um chalezinho simplesmente _adorável_ , mesmo sendo estranhamente pintado metade de vermelho, metade de amarelo. Ginny desejou que a parada delas fosse lá, mas Blaise continuou andando até quase o final da ruazinha, quando pararam em frente a uma casinha que ela só pôde qualificar como _interessante_.

Várias heras pendiam do telhado para o chão coberto de pedras. Uma trilha minúscula feita das mesmas pedras ia da porta da casa até a calçada onde Ginny e Blaise estavam, e dos dois lados dela havia uma imensidão verde que ela tinha sérias dúvidas se devia chamar de jardim ou horta. Fosse quem fosse o dono, certamente gostava muito de plantas.

Blaise foi na frente (a trilha só dava para uma pessoa e, apesar de não haver nenhum aviso a respeito, era bem óbvio que não deveriam pisar na vegetação), seguido por Ginny, e bateu à porta de um jeito que parecia combinado. Duas batidas, depois uma, e por último três. Cerca de três minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu.

Essa situação começou a incomodar Ginny, mas Blaise parecia tranquilo. De fato, mais um minuto se passou e a porta se abriu, aparentemente sozinha. Realmente, não parecia ter ninguém, mas Blaise avançou, embora parecesse um pouco hesitante. Sem ter nenhuma ideia do que encontraria ali, Ginny o seguiu, se orientando pelo som dos passos dele. Mas tinham dado apenas dez passos, e tudo se iluminou de repente, revelando uma espécie de laboratório rústico.

Ginny não conseguiu conter uma pequena exclamação. Não que não esperasse ver plantas por todos os lados, ou que os frascos e caldeirões espalhados fossem grande surpresa, mas qualquer coisa que apareça do nada no meio do breu causa essa reação. Além disso, não parecia haver outra coisa na casa. Um quarto, ou banheiro, ou mesmo uma cozinha! Parecia que todo o ambiente se reduzia a plantas, frascos cheios e vazios, archotes e caldeirões.

De repente, surgiu silenciosamente uma mulher, aparentemente de trás de um dos caldeirões. Ginny não sabia o que achava dela. A aparência era de alguém relativamente jovem, mas os olhos eram velhos, muito velhos... Pareciam revelar uma verdade que ela procurava esconder. Nos ombros dela, havia um macaquinho parecendo desconfiado (se é que macacos ficam desconfiados). Ela usava uma veste lilás, tinha a pele bastante morena e cabelos muito pretos e brilhantes que caíam em cachos pelos ombros e colo dela. O macaquinho parecia gostar de brincar com eles, e a mulher não parecia se importar. Ela olhou para Ginny, depois para Blaise, sorriu e disse:

\- O vento uiva e agita os pinheiros... – a voz era um pouco rouca, como se não fosse usada com frequência, mas também suave.

\- ...mas as águias não se amedrontam. – respondeu Blaise, também sorrindo lentamente, embora sua expressão denunciasse que ele estava impressionado.

Ginny não estava entendendo muito, mas era óbvio que se tratava de uma espécie de código.

\- Ora, ora, se não é o jovem Zabini. - disse a mulher, ainda sorrindo.

Ele riu.

\- Eu não deveria me espantar de você saber quem eu sou, não é? Afinal de contas, pelo que ouvi dizer em todos esses anos, pouca coisa escapa a você.

\- Pouca mesmo. Mas uma delas é o seu nome. Seu pai me disse quando você nasceu, mas eu me esqueci, me desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Já faz quase 17 anos, afinal. Eu me chamo Blaise. E essa é minha amiga Ginny Weasley. Ginny, essa é Magala.

Magala virou-se para Ginny, ainda com aquele sorriso tranquilizador.

\- Claro que seria uma Weasley, não é mesmo? Prazer em conhecer você, Ginny.

\- O… o prazer é meu. - disse a garota, a voz um pouco rouca e impressionada.

Magala pareceu inspecionar o rosto de Ginny por alguns instantes, e então falou:

\- Ah sim, sim... Não precisa ficar preocupada, criança, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ginny se perguntou se a mulher dissera isso por achar que ela estava amedrontada por estar lá, ou se conseguira desvendar algo nela.

\- Magala, – tornou Blaise – eu espero não incomodar vindo aqui. Meus pais me alertaram que eu não deveria importuná-la com nada que não fosse realmente importante, então…

\- … então, se você está aqui, após tanto tempo, devo presumir que é importante. Não se preocupe, Blaise.

Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado. E virou-se para Ginny:

\- Ginny, Magala é uma das bruxas mais poderosas e misteriosas do mundo da magia. Eu mesmo estou vendo-a pela primeira vez… se bem que, até onde sei, não estou _vendo_ realmente.

Vendo o olhar confuso que Ginny lhe lançou, ele completou:

\- Ela é uma metamorfomaga. Me permitiria a ousadia de perguntar que aparência seria essa que você escolheu hoje, Magala?

\- Ah, essa é Morgana!

\- Quê? Mas essa não é...

\- É como eu a vejo.

Ginny permaneceu sem entender muito, mas registrou a desenvoltura com que Blaise conversava com essa mulher tão impressionante, que acabara de conhecer. Ela duvidava que conseguiria agir da mesma forma, e se congratulou por ter pedido ajuda justamente a ele.

\- Você e seus pais estão bem, Blaise? - perguntou Magala, repentinamente.

\- Ah… sim, estamos ótimos. Na verdade o que vim te pedir… - e ele hesitou, dando à bruxa tempo para completar:

\- Sim, sei. A ajuda não é pra você, e sim para sua amiga Ginny. Compreendo. Você se importaria em me deixar sozinha com ela? Acho que ela ficaria mais à vontade.

Magala sorriu novamente para Ginny, e tanto o sorriso quanto a voz faziam-na se lembrar um pouco de Andromeda... Assim, ela se sentiu segura para sorrir levemente de volta. Blaise olhou para Ginny e disse, amavelmente:

\- Está bem. Estarei lá fora quando você terminar, ok?

\- Certo… Obrigada, Blaise.

Quando o garoto saiu, Magala ficou olhando para Ginny, certamente esperando que ela falasse. Ginny, por sua vez, sentiu que não havia necessidade de meias palavras com ela.

\- Eu acho que estou grávida, Magala.

\- Hum... Sim, entendo. E isso não seria nada bom, estou certa?

\- Seria péssimo.

\- Entendo. – ela repetiu – Então vamos verificar isso rápido, não é?

E, dizendo isso, pegou um frasco vazio e aproximou-se de um caldeirão que borbulhava, enchendo-o com seu conteúdo. Era uma poção levemente rosada, sem cheiro algum e de consistência aparentemente leve.

\- Você deve beber até o fim, e depois esperar três minutos.

\- E depois?

\- E depois... Saberemos.

Era só isso? Bem, não sabia exatamente por que estava espantada. Talvez fosse porque estava achando tudo tão complicado em sua vida ultimamente que esquecia que algumas coisas _podiam_ ser simples. Ela pegou o frasco que Magala oferecia e bebeu todo o conteúdo sem hesitar. De fato, a consistência era leve. E não tinha gosto de alguma coisa que Ginny se lembrasse... Embora também não fosse como se estivesse bebendo água. Ela sentiu um pequeno formigamento, e uma sensação de gelo, embora a poção não estivesse gelada. Depois disso, esperou. Três minutos pareceram três horas, tamanha a ansiedade em saber se estava ou não grávida... Até que começou a sentir o estômago revirando, como se fosse vomitar. Fechou os olhos e apoiou-se em um dos caldeirões, pensando se isso era normal, quando ouviu a voz de Magala, parecendo distante:

\- Isso mesmo, querida, esse caldeirão. O que quer que vá botar para fora, que seja _dentro_ dele.

Ginny estava se sentindo cada vez pior, começando a ter ideias absurdas sobre estar prestes a colocar um feto para fora pela boca, até que a sensação de vômito veio incontrolável, e ela se debruçou sobre o caldeirão. Quando acabou de vomitar (o que aconteceu relativamente rápido), fechou os olhos esperando a sensação ruim passar. Quando os abriu, não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa. No fundo do caldeirão, estava a mesma poção que ela tinha acabado de ingerir, quase como nova. O mesmo cheiro (ou a falta dele), o mesmo tom rosado e a mesma consistência leve. Ela esperou um pouco, mas como nada diferente aconteceu, olhou para Magala e perguntou:

\- E então? O que fazemos agora?

\- O que fazemos? Nada!

\- Como assim?

\- Já está pronto, Ginny.

\- E...?

Ginny não sabia se queria ou não ouvir a resposta, mas sabia que _precisava_ ouvir. Pareceram passar-se horas até Magala falar:

\- Você não está.

Uma onda de alívio a invadiu.

\- Isso é... Oh! Magala, muito obrigada mesmo! Como funciona essa poção?

\- Ela detecta se há ou não _vida_ dentro de você, qualquer tipo de vida que não seja a sua. Obviamente, os microrganismos presentes em todos os seres humanos não contam. De toda forma, se houver algo, ela muda de cor, de consistência, e até ganha cheiro... Os três podem ter aspectos completamente diferentes dependendo do _tipo_ de vida que a poção detecta.

Ginny preferiu não perguntar o que essa última frase significava.

\- Então, como a minha continuou rosa...

-... Quer dizer que não há qualquer outra vida dentro de você.

\- Que cor ela teria se eu estivesse grávida? – perguntou a garota, curiosa.

\- Provavelmente azul.

\- Provavelmente?

\- É a cor mais comum entre os bebês. Mas às vezes... Muito raramente... Já aconteceu de ser diferente.

Ginny teve um arrepio.

\- Você quer dizer...

\- Sabe, Ginny, essa não é uma poção comum. Não é algo que qualquer preparador de poções seja capaz de fazer. Ela está impregnada de algumas habilidades que são somente minhas. Por isso, ela pode detectar algo a mais do que as poções-teste comuns... Então, às vezes, quando a criança está fadada a um destino... Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... – ela disse essa última frase quase para si mesma.

Ginny não conseguiu conter a curiosidade:

\- Do quê?

Magala olhou pra ela de um jeito que fez Ginny corar e se sentir impertinente por perguntar. Mas depois respondeu, calmamente:

\- Uma vez, há muito tempo, uma jovem esteve aqui para saber se estava grávida. Parecia bem feliz com a perspectiva. Mas quando ela bebeu... A poção custou tanto a sair dela que eu tive medo que morresse engasgada aqui mesmo. E quando a poção mudou... Estava vermelha e malcheirosa. Eu só soube que era um bebê por causa da consistência. Mas isso não pareceu incomodá-la, ela ficou tão feliz ao saber que estava grávida... Eu nem soube o que dizer. Aliás, nem o que pensar. Eu era mais jovem e inexperiente na época. Só entendi anos e anos depois.

Ginny perguntou, sentindo que sabia a resposta e não queria ouvir:

\- Qual era o nome dela?

\- Merope Riddle.

Riddle... _Riddle_. Ginny preferia ouvir o nome Voldemort do que Tom Riddle. Este a assustava muito mais.

\- A mãe de To... de Voldemort?

\- Como eu mesma só fiz a associação muito depois. - respondeu Magala, sem demonstrar surpresa por Ginny ter dito o nome do Lord.

Fez-se um silêncio, até que Ginny resolveu falar:

\- Bem, Magala, eu agradeço muito. Você tirou um grande peso das minhas costas.

\- Isso é fácil de se ver, querida.

\- Bem...Quanto eu...

\- Você não me deve nada. Estou fazendo um favor a Blaise, como a família dele já fez vários a mim.

Ginny achou que seria completamente inconveniente perguntar qualquer coisa sobre isso, e disse:

\- Está certo, então. Mais uma vez, obrigada, Magala.

\- Disponha sempre. Agora, será que posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Apesar de um pouco apreensiva com o que quer que Magala fosse perguntar, Ginny não conseguiu recusar. Em parte pelo que a mulher fizera por ela, em parte porque parecia impossível negar qualquer coisa a ela.

\- Nosso amigo Blaise ali não seria o pai da suposta criança, certo?

\- Não! - disse ela, rapidamente – Não, Blaise é um amigo que está me fazendo um enorme favor. Eu nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente.

\- Sim, eu imaginei. Na verdade, é fácil ver pela sua expressão que seu problema não foi embora ao saber que não está grávida. E tenho minhas razões para acreditar que essa angústia se deve a algum problema com o rapaz que deveria estar te acompanhando aqui no lugar de Blaise.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos com as palavras de Magala, assim como não conseguiu impedir as palavras seguintes, que saíram num jorro:

\- Problema é basicamente a palavra que define minha vida nos últimos dois meses, Magala. E infelizmente tem sim a ver com alguém que deveria estar me apoiando agora em vez de acreditar que o filho não é dele!

A garota pareceu assustada ao notar o quanto tinha falado, e ficou olhando Magala, com a respiração ofegante.

\- E ainda assim, você o ama. - disse a mulher, com simplicidade.

Ginny de repente se sentiu conversando com uma versão feminina de Dumbledore, a quem nada escapa. Mas os olhos negros de Magala eram ainda mais hipnotizadores do que os azuis do diretor, e a garota simplesmente se viu respondendo:

\- Amo. E eu o perdi, e até agora não sei como aconteceu isso.

\- Você o perdeu, ou ele a deixou?

\- Eu não consigo entender. Ele não era assim… a última vez que eu o vi… não parecia ele. Eu não consigo entender. - repetiu ela, assim como não conseguia entender por que estava contando sua vida toda para aquela mulher que acabara de conhecer.

Magala, por sua vez, parecia muito interessada no relato de Ginny.

\- Ele estuda em Hogwarts com você?

\- Estuda.

\- Então tem mais ou menos a sua idade. E já estava se comportando de forma estranha antes mesmo de saber da possibilidade de gravidez.

\- Sim. Nos últimos dois meses.

\- Ele é sonserino?

Ao ouvir isso, Ginny deu uma risada espantada.

\- Parece até que você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

\- Não haveria como eu saber exatamente de quem, querida. Mas com todas as coisas que estão acontecendo hoje em dia, há diversas razões que podem levar uma pessoa a agir de modo estranho.

Ginny mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Do que exatamente você está falando, Magala?

\- Bem… eu acho que você sabe. E já que estamos conversando tão abertamente, há algo mais que eu gostaria de te dizer. Tome cuidado. Esteja sempre atenta. Especialmente se achar que seu rapaz ainda vale a pena. Atualmente é difícil saber com quem estamos lidando.

\- Ele não está dominado pela Maldição _Imperius_ , se é isso que quer dizer. Mas com certeza existe algo nele… enfim, não importa mais. Não importa se eu acho que ele vale a pena. Ele não quer minha ajuda.

Magala parecia cada vez mais interessada.

\- Esse rapaz… existem seguidores do Lord das Trevas na família dele?

\- Por Merlin, Magala! Tem certeza que você não sabe mesmo de quem eu estou falando?

\- Querida, a família muitas vezes é o motivo que leva as pessoas a fazer uma série de coisas, que podem ser corajosas, absurdas, estranhas... E por isso mesmo você precisa tomar cuidado. Qual o nome dele?

\- Draco. - disse Ginny baixinho, ainda hesitando em dizer o sobrenome. Mas a reação de Magala ao ouvir foi a mais inesperada até então. Pela primeira vez, ela arregalou os olhos, parecendo decididamente espantada, a ponto do macaquinho descer de seu ombro e sair correndo, assustado, quando ela disse:

\- Draco? Draco _Malfoy?_?

\- S…sim. - respondeu Ginny, num fio de voz, sem entender.

\- Por Merlin e Morgana! Aquele rapaz… eu não posso acreditar! Ele deveria ser a última pessoa… ah, não, não e não. Definitivamente _não_.

\- Magala… do que você está falando? - os olhos de Ginny agora estavam tão arregalados quanto os da mulher à sua frente.

\- Ele não entende, não é? Não entende quanto sangue foi derramado e quantos sacrifícios foram feitos… não, ele apenas não entende. Não desista dele, Ginny. Ele precisa voltar a entender que as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas.

\- O… o quê? Magala, não fui eu quem desistiu dele. Foi ele que…

\- Ele precisa entender que as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas. - repetiu ela. - Faça essa mensagem chegar a ele, Ginny.

\- Magala, o que você sabe sobre ele?

\- O que eu sei não importará nada a menos que ele perceba isso. Se você não quiser falar com ele, o que entendo perfeitamente, diga ao seu amigo Blaise para fazer isso. Eles certamente se conhecem.

\- Sim, mas o Draco não estava falando com ele também.

\- Alguém precisa ter fé nesse menino, Ginny. Se ele se perder, tudo terá sido em vão.

\- Tudo o quê?

\- Os sacrifícios. O sangue derramado. - ela repetiu. - Ele não pode se perder.

E Ginny desistiu de continuar perguntando. Como uma perfeita versão feminina de Dumbledore, ela dizia as coisas pela metade, e pela experiência que tinha com o diretor, normalmente ficava por isso mesmo.

\- Eu… está certo. Não sei se vai adiantar de alguma coisa, mas eu posso falar com Blaise… enfim. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada novamente. - disse ela, a fim de encerrar o encontro. Gostara de Magala, mas a maneira como se sentia um livro aberto perto dela não deixava de ser incômoda, e o discurso truncado da bruxa já a estava assustando.

\- Até um dia, Ginny. - disse Magala, em seu tom misterioso usual.

Ginny saiu e encontrou Blaise à espera dela.

\- E então?

\- Eu… está tudo bem comigo, Blaise. - disse ela com um meio sorriso, incerta sobre o que mais dizer.

\- Que ótimo. - disse Blaise, sorrindo de volta.

Por um breve instante, Ginny achou que ele fosse perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas ele, depois de abrir e fechar a boca uma vez, disse simplesmente:

\- Magala, hein? Que mulher impressionante.

\- Impressionante é pouco. Ela parecia me ler como se eu fosse transparente.

\- Meus pais já tinham me dito alguma coisa sobre isso. - respondeu Blaise, com uma risadinha. - Mas ela foi útil, certo?

\- Foi, sim. Muito.

Depois de dizer isso, Ginny permaneceu quieta e pensativa, não se tocando que Blaise a esperava para fazer novamente a aparatação acompanhada.

\- Ginny...? - disse ele, depois de alguns instantes em que ela permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada.

\- Quê… ah, me desculpe, Blaise. Podemos aparatar daqui?

\- O que ainda a incomoda? - perguntou ele de repente.

Ginny pensou em mentir, mas estava tão cansada de se sentir angustiada e confusa sozinha que não conseguiu:

\- Ela parecia saber tudo sobre mim, Blaise. A forma como adivinhou sobre o Draco… eu só vi algo parecido com Dumbledore.

\- É mesmo? - Blaise parecia surpreso – O que ela disse sobre o Draco?

\- Uma mensagem totalmente incompreensível para mim. Mas ela disse que ele precisa saber que as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas. Que ele não pode se perder. Ou tudo terá sido em vão, todos os sacrifícios. Eu não entendi absolutamente o que ela quis dizer com isso.

Blaise agora estava genuinamente espantado.

\- Tudo em vão…? Os sacrifícios? Ginny, ela sabe alguma coisa sobre ele que nós não sabemos!

\- É, eu também percebi isso. Assim como percebi que ela não iria falar mais nada. E sinceramente… eu estou tão cansada, Blaise. Tão cansada de tudo que diz respeito ao Draco… - disse ela, novamente com lágrimas nos olhos – Acho que na verdade eu não quis continuar perguntando. E ela queria que essa mensagem chegasse a ele, "as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas"… se você quiser dizer isso a ele em agradecimento a ela, tudo bem. Eu não vou chegar perto dele outra vez.

Blaise ficou olhando para ela um tempo, como se a avaliasse, mas não disse mais nada. E então, os dois aparataram juntos para Hogsmeade, de onde voltaram para Hogwarts pela passagem da Dedosdemel.

Antes de rumar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, porém, Ginny abraçou Blaise com força, e disse:

\- Muito obrigada por isso, Blaise. Por me ajudar. Por não perguntar, por não julgar. Muito obrigada por estar aqui pra mim.

\- Alguém precisa estar. Você não merece estar sozinha, Ginny. - ele respondeu simplesmente, com um pequeno sorriso, embora escondesse algo sombrio em sua expressão, que a garota tinha certeza de estar relacionado a Draco.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Blaise se viu numa insônia incomum. Não perguntara nada para Ginny, mas tinha uma séria desconfiança sobre o que se tratava a suspeita de "doença" dela. O que o fazia ter ainda mais raiva de Draco. Não era sacrifício algum para ele ajudar uma amiga, mas era Draco quem deveria estar lá para ela nesse momento.

As palavras que Ginny dissera ter ouvido de Magala pareciam ecoar em seus ouvidos. "Ele precisa entender que as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas". De fato, parecia que Draco tinha se esquecido disso, mas ele, Blaise, não se sentia nem um pouco capaz de conseguir fazê-lo se lembrar.

Com esses pensamentos insistentes e confusos, desceu para o Salão Comunal, esperando encontrá-lo vazio para que pudesse refletir um pouco, mas a primeira coisa que viu foi a lareira acesa. Intrigado, aproximou-se, e viu que ninguém menos Draco estava lá, folheando um álbum de fotografias, com aparente displicência. Aparente, porque na verdade estava tão concentrado que sequer notara que não estava mais sozinho no Salão. Mas o que realmente espantou Blaise não foi a presença do garoto lá (nem reparara que ele não estava em sua cama no dormitório), mas sim o teor das fotografias que estavam no álbum. Agora ele tinha certeza.

\- Eu não perderia meu tempo. – ele disse, a raiva surda fazendo-o não conseguir se controlar, e Draco fechou o livro com estrépito, olhando para ele assustado pela chegada repentina do amigo. E Blaise completou:

\- Não vai acontecer tão cedo com você.

A expressão de Draco agora adicionava certa confusão ao susto.

\- Eu... Do que você está falando?

\- Estou dizendo que não vai acontecer tão cedo com você. – ele repetiu – Nada além disso e, sinceramente, nada que você não tenha realmente entendido.

Draco aparentemente não sabia o que dizer, e quando falou, sua voz soou estranha até para seus próprios ouvidos:

\- Por que você está dizendo isso?

\- Porque é a verdade.

\- E de onde você tirou essa _verdade_?

\- Por que você não me pergunta logo o que _realmente_ quer perguntar, Draco?

\- Eu já estou perguntando.

\- Está bem. A Ginny não está grávida.

Draco não soube o que pensar ou dizer com a resposta de Blaise. Quando falou, foi novamente naquela voz estranha:

\- Como... Como você sabe?

\- Eu mesmo a levei para conferir hoje mais cedo.

\- O quê? Você... Você levou...

\- Levei, sim. Alguém precisava estar lá para ela, já que você não estava. - Blaise praticamente repetiu as palavras que dissera para Ginny mais cedo, sua raiva atingindo o auge.

Draco ficou em silêncio, dividido entre a estranheza da cena de Blaise levando Ginevra para verificar se estava grávida e um certo... Desapontamento? Resolveu varrer esse último enquanto imprimia a maior frieza possível na voz para responder a Blaise, fiel à farsa que tinha montado:

\- Não interessa, de qualquer forma. Mesmo se ela estivesse grávida, não seria de um filho meu.

Blaise quis bater nele por isso, mas as palavras de Magala ainda insistiam em permanecer em sua mente, e ele se dignou a fazer apenas um muxoxo de impaciência:

\- Ah, _vamos_ , Draco. Nem você pode ser tão imbecil para acreditar nisso de verdade.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas Blaise se adiantou:

\- Não importa. Eu só contei porque achei que você precisava saber, de qualquer forma. Não vou mais te incomodar.

\- Blaise...

Ele sentia necessidade de dizer alguma coisa ao amigo, embora não soubesse exatamente o que era. Não podia simplesmente contar a verdade, mas a raiva e a mágoa nos olhos de Blaise o faziam se sentir a pior das pessoas.

\- Não importa, Draco. – repetiu ele – Eu nem sei por que me dou ao trabalho, mas enfim… eu recebi a incumbência hoje de passar uma mensagem para você.

\- O quê? Que mensagem…

\- Que você precisa entender que as coisas boas podem ser realmente boas. Não que eu ache que a mensagem vai entrar nessa sua cabeça dura, mas enfim. Parecia ser importante que você ouvisse.

E saiu, antes que Draco pudesse perguntar mais qualquer coisa. Um Draco extremamente confuso, amargurado e culpado, e que, apesar do que Blaise havia contado (ou talvez _por causa_ do que ele havia contado), ficou quase o resto da noite diante da lareira olhando as fotografias dele mesmo quando bebê.

* * *

 **N/A: Ela voltou! Magala, adoro! Vocês também gostam? Digam o que acharam do capítulo, ok? No próximo capítulo acontecerá algo crucial. Não percam!**

 **Obrigadas às lindas que comentaram (já respondidas por DM), vocês fazem toda a diferença do mundo! :)**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	32. Partida

**Capítulo 32 – Partida**

Os dias foram se arrastando para Draco durante o mês de abril, como se propositalmente adiando a única coisa que o fazia ter alguma expectativa no momento, que era o encontro com o pai em Hogsmeade. A amargura e o peso em seu peito só aumentavam quando tinha um vislumbre dos cabelos vermelhos _dela_ , e ele tentava sufocar a dor da certeza de que a perdera de vez pensando que poderia estar salvando-a de um destino trágico. Por menos que tivesse base real para isso, não conseguia tirar as palavras que ouvira de Potter no sonho da cabeça, e provavelmente o pessimismo que o acometera nos últimos meses não o deixava ter outra interpretação para elas.

Sem mais nada para distrai-lo, então, ele passou as semanas se ancorando na possibilidade de finalmente entender o que lhe vinha acontecendo, e essa única coisa que tinha voltou a ser uma obsessão para ele. Revivia as visões e se alimentava da sensação de poder que elas lhe traziam, a superioridade que demonstrara sobre seu principal rival e as inúmeras coisas extraordinárias que poderia fazer muitos anos mais tarde.

Com o tempo, isso passou a ser cada vez mais atraente para ele, e o pergaminho de seu pai passou a ser o único que o acompanhava dia e noite, o _outro_ guardado juntamente à corrente encantada no fundo de uma de suas gavetas, um símbolo do que ele tentava fazer com todos os pensamentos em relação a ela: empurrar para o canto mais profundo de sua mente.

Na véspera do fim de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, a única coisa que tomava os pensamentos de Draco era o encontro com o pai, e o possível encontro com o Lord das Trevas. Era incrível como essa possibilidade agora parecia atraente para ele, e a tortura que sofrera nas mãos dele um episódio menor. De fato, as palavras de Lucius na carta, afirmando que fora estupidez desafiar o Lord daquela forma, pareciam cada vez mais verdadeiras, e ele começava a pensar seriamente que ter uma atitude mais respeitosa era o primeiro passo para obter tudo o que vira nos sonhos e passara a ter como meta no momento.

Ele passou a noite toda praticamente acordado, divagando sobre o que ouviria do Lord das Trevas e como se comportaria com ele. Principalmente depois do último encontro com Dumbledore, em que o diretor tentara furtivamente ler sua mente, a certeza de que o bem e o mal eram conceitos instáveis num mundo cinza o invadia cada vez mais.

No sábado, a despeito da noite em claro, ele se sentia completamente desperto. Evitando o café da manhã de propósito, para não correr o risco de ver algo (mais especificamente _alguém_ ) que tirasse seu foco, ele seguiu diretamente para a fila para Hogsmeade quando chegou o horário, mantendo-se também propositalmente mais afastado dos demais. Mas parecia que _ela_ não ia, afinal, o que ajudou a manter seus propósitos firmes.

Assim que chegaram ao vilarejo, ele se desvencilhou do pequeno e heterogêneo grupo de alunos, e começou a pensar em como e onde encontraria seu pai. Agora que parara para pensar, era um risco muito grande que Lucius estava assumindo ao aparecer em Hogsmeade com tantos aurores patrulhando. Aurores que certamente sabiam que ele era um animago clandestino e em que animal se transformava.

Esse pensamento deixou Draco apreensivo. O que o pai faria para despistar toda essa vigilância? Ao olhar para cima, porém, ele de repente sentiu um sorriso involuntário crescendo em seus lábios, quando viu uma verdadeira revoada de corujas cruzando o céu do povoado. Como Lucius tinha conseguido isso ele não tinha ideia, mas naturalmente chamaria a atenção dos aurores. De repente, sentiu um roçar em seu ombro, e, por instinto, agarrou o que quer que tivesse caído ali.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao reconhecer o pergaminho vazio característico do pai, e ele foi para um canto discreto para ler seu conteúdo. Ao realizar o familiar feitiço _Engorgio_ , ele viu o nome _Casa dos Gritos_ escrito na caligrafia conhecida de Lucius, e achou que o pai tinha enlouquecido. Se até no dia em que estava bêbado, à noite, ele precisou se livrar de um guarda com um feitiço _Confundus_ (milagrosamente bem executado, diga-se se passagem), imagina como estaria o lugar num dia de visita de alunos de Hogwarts?

Não, na certa o pai tinha algum plano com relação a isso, ele não seria tão idiota. Olhou para o pergaminho novamente e viu que voltara a ficar vazio, o que estranhou. Por que as palavras haviam desaparecido? A resposta veio instantaneamente à sua mente, e ele pensou com admiração em até que ponto ia a determinação de seu pai (ou seria do Lord das Trevas?) para se encontrar com ele e convencê-lo. Lucius usara um feitiço _Fidelius,_ que, além de não ser simples, era justamente um dos mais usados pela Ordem da Fênix (e, justamente por isso, desprezado por Voldemort e seus Comensais), e assim pode se esconder na Casa dos Gritos sem que os aurores o vissem.

Draco foi se aproximando lentamente do lugar, varinha em punho, esquadrinhando os arredores a procura de aurores, mas, estranhamente, não encontrou nenhum. Imaginou que o pai teria se livrado deles de alguma forma, e silenciosamente torceu para que não tivesse feito nada que o denunciasse. O que o fez pensar que era hora de admitir que voltara a se importar com o que acontecia com Lucius.

Quando estava já em frente à casa, depois de ter atravessado o gramado malcuidado, a porta se abriu sozinha, e ele adentrou o ambiente escuro, com a varinha ainda erguida, por precaução. Empurrando para os recônditos da mente a última vez em que estivera no lugar, ele foi avançando lentamente, até que escutou a voz conhecida do pai:

\- Está tudo bem, Draco. Estou aqui.

Draco virou-se para a voz, murmurou " _Lumus",_ e o rosto do pai se fez visível. Mesmo à pouca luz, dava pra ver que Lucius estava ansioso, e, ao contrário da última vez, não estava com a varinha em punho. Apesar disso, Draco não abaixou a sua, e perguntou:

\- Está sozinho?

\- Claro que sim.

\- O que fez com os aurores que guardavam a área?

\- Estão vivos. - disse simplesmente – E convictos de estarem cumprindo seu papel em outro lugar perseguindo corujas. Porém, creio que a confusão será desfeita rapidamente, o que não nos dá muito tempo aqui.

Draco assentiu, sério, porém ainda incerto sobre o que dizer ao pai. Mas Lucius se adiantou:

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, filho. Eu teria muitas palavras em complemento àquela carta para dizer, mas não gostaria de desperdiçar o pouco tempo que temos. Prefiro concluir que, se está aqui, deu algum crédito ao que eu disse.

\- Eu acredito. - disse Draco – Mas espero que você saiba que foi uma ideia sofrível a de me levar naquela noite da forma como levou.

\- Eu sei. E como eu disse, não há um dia em que não me arrependa.

\- Pai… - disse Draco, e o olhar de Lucius se iluminou brevemente ao ser chamado dessa forma depois de tanto tempo – Eu vim aqui confiando em você. Preciso saber com que humor o Lord das Trevas vai me receber. E preciso que me diga a verdade.

\- Ele está impaciente. Mas ansioso para conversar com você. É como eu disse, Draco. Basta não provocá-lo da forma como fez da última vez e…

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Draco, rapidamente. - Eu não pretendo cometer um erro tão primário outra vez.

\- Ótimo. - assentiu Lucius – Então você não tem com o que se preocupar. Vai me deixar levá-lo a ele?

Draco hesitou um pouco. Algo lhe dizia que, qualquer fosse a sua resposta agora, teria que ser definitiva. Mas viera até aqui. E não tinha motivo nenhum para desistir.

\- Vamos. Antes que os aurores voltem. - ele respondeu, finalmente.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto grave de Lucius, e ele disse:

\- Eu vou lhe dizer exatamente o que vou fazer, mas terá que confiar em mim para isso, filho.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu terei que desacordá-lo e transfigurá-lo em algo que eu possa carregar na forma de coruja. E, quando estivermos no quartel-general, você volta à sua forma normal. Teria uma maneira bem mais simples de fazer isso se eu pudesse usar Artes das Trevas, mas os detectores aqui estão muito fortes.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco hesitou mais uma vez. A ideia de ser desacordado e transfigurado sabe-se lá em quê nas mãos de Lucius não era algo que o agradava particularmente. Lucius notou a hesitação dele e avançou alguns passos, dizendo:

\- Por favor, Draco. Eu não teria motivo nenhum para fazer algo contra você. Tudo o que eu quero é que possamos ser uma família outra vez, eu, você e sua mãe.

Draco não queria iniciar uma discussão familiar ali, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta que brotou de seus lábios em seguida:

\- Não está com raiva de mim por eu não tê-lo procurado enquanto estava em Azkaban?

\- Depois da forma como eu vinha agindo com você? Não tenho esse direito. Claro que isso me entristeceu, não preciso mentir pra você. Mas acho que fiz por merecer.

\- O que… o que aconteceu com você? Por que está tão diferente?

\- Azkaban aconteceu, Draco. E as opções que eu tinha eram enlouquecer, deixar que o ódio me dominasse ou tentar fazer algo de produtivo com o tempo em que era obrigado a permanecer lá. Bem, eu escolhi a terceira.

Isso combinava com o que Narcissa tinha dito a ele no hospital. E, bem, certamente _parecia_ sincero. Estariam, ele e sua mãe, completamente cegos e ingênuos? Então Draco resolveu que não tinha tempo para considerar a possibilidade. E se, ao chegar lá (onde quer que fosse "lá"), o Lord quisesse torturá-lo outra vez ou matá-lo (o que ele não conseguia achar que fazia sentido depois de todas aquelas visões), ele certamente não poderia fazer nada a respeito. E tomou sua decisão.

\- Está bem. Vá em frente.

E, pela segunda vez em poucos meses, Lucius ergueu a varinha e ele não viu mais nada.

* * *

Quando acordou, estava deitado no chão em um lugar escuro. Levantou-se rapidamente, tateando o corpo todo para ver se tudo continuava no lugar. Verificou, aliviado, que parecia estar tudo em ordem, embora ele não conseguisse enxergar nada. E ouviu uma voz, que soou tão diferente da última vez em que a ouvira pessoalmente, e tão parecida com a voz de seus sonhos, que lhe trouxe um arrepio involuntário de prazer:

\- Bem-vindo, Draco. Eu sabia que você viria.

Ouviu os passos do Lord das Trevas ecoando pelo chão de pedra, e à medida que ele se aproximava, o cômodo ia lentamente se iluminando. Draco percebeu que pareciam estar em um lugar que guardava algumas semelhanças com a masmorra de sua casa, porém em dimensões bem menores. Olhando em volta, viu que seu pai e sua mãe olhavam para ele, o olhar de sua mãe ansioso e o do pai… orgulhoso? Há quanto tempo não via essa expressão no rosto de Lucius?

\- Espero que não guarde rancor pelo nosso último encontro. - tornou a dizer Voldemort, e não havia deboche em seu tom.

\- Eu… eu espero o mesmo, senhor. - disse Draco, finalmente encontrando a voz.

\- Ah, aquele seu pequeno atrevimento? Me parece que já entendeu por que não deve repeti-lo, certo?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Mas devo lhe confessar uma coisa. A partir de certo momento, não foi o seu atrevimento que me fez continuar a maldição.

\- Eu acho que imaginei.

\- Mesmo? E qual é o seu palpite?

\- Acho… que o senhor queria ver até onde eu aguentaria. E acho que se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Voldemort deu a sua característica risada fria, mas que não guardava a malícia da antecipação.

\- Pois você achou certo. A dor que você aguentou, sem desmaiar ou enlouquecer, foi além de bruxos mais velhos e mais poderosos que você. O que me fez ter a convicção de que você deveria vir para o lado certo.

\- O senhor… me dirá por que isso aconteceu? E porque aconteceram outras coisas comigo nos últimos…

\- Eu lhe direi tudo, Draco. - interrompeu Voldemort. - Tudo que Dumbledore tem lhe negado saber porque o subestima. Tudo que precisa saber para compreender de vez por que é aqui a que você pertence.

Draco sentiu uma excitação crescente a cada palavra do Lord das Trevas. Afinal de contas, por que não poderia ser verdade? Se Voldemort quisesse matá-lo ou torturá-lo, já poderia ter começado a fazer isso. E havia o que o fazia ter mais confiança naquelas palavras: a voz do Lord era parecida com a voz dos sonhos. A voz de um mestre, e não de um inimigo mortal.

\- Vamos, Draco. Me pergunte o que quer saber. - encorajou-o o Lord.

\- Os sonhos que tive. - disse o garoto, ansioso – Eles… são mais do que sonhos, não são?

\- Mas é claro que são. Eu não esperava mesmo que você não chegasse a essa conclusão.

\- São visões do futuro?

\- Ah, Draco… vamos lá. Primeira lição: sutileza. Um sonserino não diz "visões do futuro". Um termo tão óbvio.

\- Então o que são? Senhor? - acrescentou ele, ao ver o olhar que Voldemort lhe lançou.

\- Eles são o resultado perfeito da conexão entre nossas mentes. Seus desejos mais profundos somados aos meus… com uma generosa dose do imponderável.

\- Eu… não entendo.

\- Veja bem, naquela noite na masmorra da sua antiga casa, enquanto eu testava os limites da sua mente e da sua força, uma conexão se formou entre nós. O que você fez para resistir exigiu um preço, Draco.

\- O que eu… fiz? Mas eu não fiz nada, eu apenas…

\- Sim, sei que você pensa que não. Mas nós já vamos chegar nessa parte. Ainda estamos no significado dos seus sonhos, não?

\- Sim, senhor, estávamos.

\- Pois bem. Com essa conexão, foi possível que eu fizesse um feitiço muito poderoso, que me permitiu sondar sua mente em busca de coisas que formam sua essência, seu caráter, suas vontades. Que fique claro que não foi _Legilimencia_. Não vi nenhum dos seus pensamentos. Foi algo diferente e muito mais efetivo. Eu pude ver coisas que nem você, conscientemente, sabe. Mas me diga. Qual foi a sensação?

Era impressionante o quão natural Draco achou a afirmação do Lord das Trevas sobre ter sondado sua mente. Primeiro, porque, ao contrário de Dumbledore, ele não fingia moralidade. E segundo, porque aquilo tudo o fascinava. Voldemort o fascinava. E, ao olhar nos olhos vermelhos dele, não sentia mais medo, mas sim uma vontade irresistível de responder à pergunta dele.

\- Foi… inebriante. Eu nunca imaginei um dia ter um poder assim. E era como se eu realmente estivesse lá. Não parecia um sonho, não poderia ser um simples sonho. Eu senti tudo, eu realmente passei horas naquela missão com Gus na floresta, eu realmente vi os horrores dos Inclementes, e eu realmente falei com o senhor depois, e os sais de banho, e o vinho…

Voldemort riu, satisfeito.

\- Fique calmo, rapaz. Está esquecendo de respirar. E o segundo sonho? Me fale sobre ele.

\- Foi tão real quanto o primeiro. Potter estava lá, e eu o subjuguei com facilidade… eu descobri o segredo dele e como se escondia…

\- Aí entra o imponderável. Eu não sei como ele se escondia.

\- Não? - espantou-se Draco – Mas eu pensei que o senhor…

\- Eu achei que tinha sido claro ao dizer que não controlava tudo. Havia os seus desejos, Draco, e também um algo a mais que não cabia a nenhum de nós dois.

\- Eu… tive muita raiva, senhor. Durante esse tempo todo, eu senti muita raiva. - disse Draco, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

\- Claro que teve. Era inevitável que partilhássemos alguns sentimentos. Estou certo em dizer que essa raiva se manifestava mais fortemente perto de pessoas como Harry Potter e Dumbledore?

Draco se assustou com a precisão.

\- Eu diria que sim, senhor.

\- São nossos piores inimigos, Draco. Sempre no nosso caminho, impedindo o mundo bruxo de entender que a sociedade que queremos construir é a única possível.

Lucius observava, aliviado e satisfeito, a astúcia do Lord com as palavras, falando no plural para incluir automaticamente Draco nos planos. Era isso que planejara desde o início, desde aquela fatídica noite na masmorra. Desejava que pudesse ter acontecido sem precisar de todo aquele sofrimento por parte do filho, mas agora parecia muito claro que daria certo.

Narcissa também observava, porém não conseguia partilhar do sentimento de vitória do marido. Aquele… não era exatamente seu filho. Aqueles olhos febris por poder não eram dele. Ela sabia que deveria estar contente porque finalmente estariam todos juntos, mas o incômodo simplesmente não ia embora.

\- Naturalmente, eu não pretendo que demore tanto tempo para que possamos capturar Potter. - continuava Voldemort, ante os olhos atentos e quase apaixonados de Draco – Quero contar com você, mas dois anos… não creio que absolutamente sejam necessários.

\- Mas meu Lord… isso quer dizer que o que eu vi não vai acontecer?

Voldemort ficou novamente satisfeito ao ver Draco usando o título que seus Comensais usavam, e ainda mais ao perceber que, quando se aproximou e passou o braço pelos ombros dele, o garoto não tremeu.

\- Quem disse?

\- Mas o senhor disse que não quer…

\- Acontecer ou não depende de nós, Draco. Depende da sua decisão. Eu apenas disse que não é necessário levar dois anos para acabarmos com Potter. O futuro pode não ser exatamente da forma como você viu, mas algo muito semelhante a isso podemos construir juntos.

\- Mas qual o poder da parcela do imponderável? Qual a porcentagem de acerto…

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Nós já temos base suficiente para construir algo grande. Veja bem, eu nunca tinha pensado em algo semelhante aos Inclementes. Mas é uma ideia genial, que veio… do imponderável.

E ele riu diante do silêncio e afastamento discreto de Draco:

\- Sim, eu estou ciente de que essa era a parte que não o agradava. Mas seus princípios, que eu poderia a princípio desprezar, também foram e serão fundamentais para esse futuro que nos espera.

\- E eu… serei capaz de fazer todas aquelas coisas? Meu senhor, eu… controlava o firmamento.

\- E você gostou disso, não?

\- Sim! Como eu conseguia… conseguirei isso?

\- Comigo, Draco. Eu serei seu tutor e mestre.

 _Seu único e verdadeiro discípulo._ As palavras do primeiro sonho ecoaram na mente de Draco diante dessa última fala do Lord das Trevas, e ele sentiu outro arrepio de prazer.

\- Somente comigo você conseguirá desenvolver essas habilidades que… bem, essa é uma segunda história. - interrompeu-se o Lord, propositalmente.

\- O senhor… naturalmente sabe de onde vieram minhas habilidades. - disse Draco, tentando controlar a ansiedade.

\- Claro que sei.

\- E vai me contar? - a excitação de Draco agora era maior que nunca. Suas mãos tremiam.

\- Mas não é para isso que estamos aqui, Draco?

\- Então o que elas são, meu Lord? Porque eu fui capaz de fazer tantas coisas… e ainda serei...?

\- Eu vou lhe contar tudo. Tudo que peço em troca é que estenda seu braço.

Era agora. A hora da verdade. Estender o braço significava receber a Marca Negra e ficar definitivamente conectado ao Lord das Trevas. Mas, pela primeira vez, isso não o assustava. Pelo contrário, a ideia de alcançar todo aquele poder, tendo Voldemort como mestre, o inebriava. Ele apenas não queria estender o braço ao Lord enquanto estivesse tremendo tanto. Por isso, enquanto se aproximava daquele que seria seu tutor pelos próximos anos, sem conseguir desgrudar seus olhos dos dele, hipnotizado, ele escondeu brevemente os braços nas vestes, a fim de controlar aquela reação involuntária, e chegar ao novo mestre demonstrando firmeza.

E foi aí que aconteceu.

Sua mão esquerda tocou algo que não deveria estar lá. Algo que deveria estar guardado no fundo de sua gaveta, junto com todos os pensamentos em relação a _ela._

A corrente, de alguma forma, estava lá, e um jorro de lembranças invadiu Draco com tanta força que ele paralisou, os olhos pela primeira vez fitando o nada, e não o Lord que o esperava.

 _\- Está bem, Malfoy. Vamos ver se você sabe mesmo dançar._

 _\- É melhor não fazer pouco caso de mim, Weasley. Você nem tem ideia de tudo o que eu sou_ _ _capaz__ _de fazer._

 _\- Só a dança, por enquanto, obrigada._

 _(...)_

 _\- A festa estava chata? – os olhos cinzentos brilhando._

 _\- Como o inferno! – respondeu ela, quase em desespero._

 _(...)_

 _\- Malfoy? – ele repetiu – Você realmente costuma chamar alguém que você beija dessa maneira pelo sobrenome, Weasley?_

 _\- Está bem... Draco. Acho que você também poderia me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, então…_

 _(...)_

 _\- De agora em diante, você será Ginevra para mim._

 _(...)_

 _\- Não sei... – ela respondeu, ainda tonta, e em seguida sorriu de volta – Mas sei que o seu beijo é ainda melhor quando você está irritado._

 _(...)_

 _ _\- Adoro você me chamando de Ginevra... – ela disse quando os dois se separaram.__

 _ _\- E eu adoro ter você pra chamar dessa forma.__

 _ _(...)__

 _\- Por que você gosta tanto de me tirar do sério?_

 _\- Seria um clichê se eu dissesse que é porque você fica linda nervosa?_

 _\- Eu fico linda de qualquer jeito._

 _ _\- Convencida.__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- Quando nós sairmos daqui, – ele disse, enquanto a abraçava e sorria lentamente – me lembre de casar com você.__

 _ _(...)__

 _\- Usaria, sim. Mas não pretendo usar contra a sua_ _ _querida__ _Ordem da Fênix, pode ficar tranquila._

 _ _\- Usaria a favor dela? – dessa vez ela deu uma risadinha ao perguntar.__

 _ _\- Usaria a meu favor. E a seu também, se fosse necessário.__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- Me desculpe... – dizia ela – Por favor, me desculpe... eu não queria mentir pra você, juro que não queria... mas você não iria me deixar ir se soubesse…__

 _ _(...)__

 _\- Por que você fala como se estivéssemos em lados opostos? – perguntou ele, irritado._

 _\- E como nós estamos?_

 _ _\- Eu estou do seu lado, Ginny. Pra valer.__

 _ _(...)__

 _\- Isso... Draco... isso significa..._

 _ _\- Você realmente adora essa pergunta, não? – mas ele sorriu quando completou: – Significa que eu quero que você seja minha namorada, Ginevra Weasley.__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- Não importa o que aconteça... – ela disse – ...você nunca vai ver isso fora do meu pescoço.__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _Em uma velocidade impossível voou até onde ela estava e a empurrou para o lado, desviando-a completamente da rota do raio...__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- Eu não vou deixar você desprotegida novamente, Ginevra. Por mais que eu não saiba ainda que força estranha me permitiu fazer essas coisas impossíveis, foi o que me possibilitou salvar você.__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- Não me interessa mesmo, Ginevra! Não me importo nem um pouco se esses poderes foram um presente de Deus ou do Diabo, se me ajudarem a salvar você!__

 _ _(...)__

 _Draco nunca havia tomado Felix Felicis na vida, mas imaginou que a sensação devia ser parecida. Ou não, provavelmente o que ele estava sentindo agora era melhor. De repente, todos os receios do garoto pareceram tolos. Aquilo era a única coisa certa no mundo, e Ginevra era a única pessoa real que existia. E ela estava ali. Com ele. E nada poderia ser mais..._

 _A palavra não era "perfeito". E sim óbvio. Tão certo que chegava a ser óbvio._

 _(...)_

 _\- Teve uma hora em que tudo ficou tão insuportável que eu estava decidido a fazer o que ele estava me pedindo, o que quer que fosse. Foi quando eu encontrei a corrente no meu pescoço... E aí apareceu uma força que não existia, que não estava lá antes. E não estou falando uma coisa poética e piegas, estou falando literalmente. Parecia que eu tinha tomado uma poção revigorante. Foi... inacreditável._

 _(...)_

 _\- Isso significa que você acabou me salvando duas vezes naquela noite. Então eu só... Obrigado, amor._

 _(...)_

 _\- Não sei se consegui me lembrar de todos os detalhes com perfeição. Mas quero que seja aqui, porque foi o lugar onde mais desejei você até hoje. Só que o vento não vai quebrar nenhuma janela dessa vez para nos atrapalhar._

 _(...)_

 _\- Se sabe fazer um bom, pra que fazer um médio, não é? - ele virou-a de frente, e viu o desejo e a urgência nos olhos dela parecendo refletir os dele._

 _Não fez mais perguntas. A espera havia acabado._

 _(...)_

– _Isso deveria ser tão bom assim? Digo, na primeira vez?_

 _\- É, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. E não sei responder a sua pergunta. Também é novidade pra mim, e eu também não esperava… tanto._

 _\- Bem… comigo… por duas vezes aconteceu uma coisa que… eu acho… bom, eu na verdade imagino que não devia acontecer da primeira vez, mas acho que aconteceu._

 _\- É… é mesmo? - perguntou ele, agradavelmente surpreso._

 _\- Foi incrível. As minhas pernas começaram a tremer, o meu coração acelerou… e tiveram mais algumas sensações que eu não sei explicar._

 _\- Duas vezes… - ele repetiu, claramente satisfeito – Então agora me sinto menos mal. Achava que tinha sido rápido demais._

 _\- Não foi a sensação que eu tive._

 _\- Bom. - ele disse, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela._

 _(...)_

 _\- Não! - Draco exclamou, reaproximando-se dela – Não, não é isso que eu quero. Olha pra mim, Ginevra. - ele pediu, quando viu que ela desviava o olhar, e encarou-a com tal intensidade que foi impossível para ela continuar evitando olhá-lo – Não é isso que eu quero. Porque você é a minha sanidade no meio dessa loucura. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida. Acredita em mim. Eu não quero afastar você._

 _\- Então não faça isso. Porque eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você._

 _(...)_

 _\- Por Merlin, Draco, o que pode ser tão horrível? O que me faria não querer você? Você diz que me ama, e não sabe que eu amo você também? Como você pode me afastar desse jeito? - ela agora deixou que caíssem as lágrimas que estavam presas._

 _Um vestígio de sorriso passou pelo rosto atormentado de Draco quando ouviu as palavras dela:_

 _ _\- Você me ama… mesmo depois disso tudo… você me ama?__

 _ _(...)__

 _ _\- É o que eu mais quero… nós… eu e você, meu amor, é o que eu mais quero… ah, como eu amo você! Eu não quero, eu não suporto perder você!__

 _ _(...)__

 _\- E você não precisa aguentar sozinho, amor… Me deixa ficar do seu lado._

 _\- Fica comigo. Por favor. Nem que seja só essa noite, não me deixa sozinho._

 _ _\- Fico todas as noites. Você só precisa deixar.__

 _ _(...)__

 _Mas quero que você saiba que, se depender de mim, não acabou. Eu quero e posso te ajudar a superar o que quer que você esteja passando, mas você precisa confiar em mim e parar de fugir. Então, vou ficar esperando você me procurar em Hogwarts. E se fizer isso, você nunca mais estará sozinho._

 _Eu amo você._

 _Da sua,_

 _ _Ginevra__

Ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças de seu relacionamento com Ginevra desde o princípio o invadiram, ele sentiu a conexão indo embora. A raiva irracional. O desejo febril. A excitação em receber a Marca Negra. A expectativa de um futuro como Comensal da Morte.

Tudo havia ido embora, e só restava ela. Ginevra. Ginevra. E a realidade dolorosa de aquela marca horrorosa em seu braço significaria perdê-la para sempre. De repente não havia mais razoabilidade em nada daquilo. Draco sequer sabia o que estava fazendo lá. Ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Não pertencia a Voldemort.

O lugar a que ele pertencia era ao lado de Ginevra, mesmo que ela não o quisesse mais.

Tudo isso aconteceu numa velocidade impossível. Ele sabia que no momento em que tornasse a olhar nos olhos de Voldemort, o Lord perceberia que a conexão se fora e Draco não era mais dele. Ele precisava pensar rápido. Precisava escapar dali e levar seus pais junto, para que eles não fossem punidos por sua culpa.

Percebeu a barreira anti-aparatação que Voldemort havia colocado sobre o lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu que seria capaz de furá-la com facilidade. E ele fez.

Atrevidamente, não conseguiu evitar um último olhar para o Lord (que gritou, enfurecido: "- NÃO!"), antes de praticamente voar até Lucius e Narcissa, que sequer haviam se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, pegar os dois pelo braço e desaparecer dali para o primeiro lugar que veio à sua mente.

Era a primeira vez que aparatava sozinho, e ainda assim era impressionante o quanto aquilo parecia natural. Como se tivesse feito durante toda a sua vida. Olhou ao redor para ver se viera para o lugar certo, e quando murmurou " _Lumus Máxima_ " (por Salazar, quanto tempo havia passado? Ele não havia se dado conta de que já era noite), obteve a confirmação: estavam na praia em frente ao Durdle Door.

\- Draco… o que significa isso? - a voz de seu pai foi a primeira a ser ouvida, e ele e Narcissa também acenderam suas varinhas, embora, com a luz que saía da varinha de Draco, aquilo não fosse realmente necessário.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Não pode o quê? Você enlouqueceu? Precisamos voltar para lá imediatamente, ou o Lord…

\- O Lord não sabe onde estamos. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

\- O que…

\- Você não irá. - a voz de Narcissa fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez, e era impossível traduzir o que ela continha.

\- Mãe… eu não posso.

\- O que quer dizer? - a voz do pai novamente, destoadamente alta da de Draco e Narcissa – O que você não irá? Você estava prestes a receber a Marca Negra, Draco, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Você está fora de si…

\- Não, pai. Eu estava fora de mim antes. Nesses últimos meses, eu tive visões que não deveria ter, sentimentos que não eram meus e fiz coisas que não queria fazer. E agora sei que tudo isso era ele, não eu. Ele estava apenas tentando uma forma mais refinada de me fazer um escravo. E devo congratulá-lo, porque ele quase conseguiu.

\- Você… você não pode estar falando sério. Eu vi você, eu vi em seus olhos que você queria... Eu… - e Lucius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, lembrando-se de que táticas não deveria usar com o filho – Draco, seja o que for que tenha te acometido agora, meu filho, nos leve de volta e será perdoado.

\- Você não entendeu? Eu não quero ser perdoado. - Draco praticamente cuspiu essa última palavra, com raiva – Eu não quero ter nada a ver com ele.

\- Estamos em frente ao Durdle Door. - a mãe falou novamente, ainda com aquele tom de voz indecifrável.

Draco sorriu para ela.

\- Sim, mãe. O lugar que você mencionou na carta, para me convencer que nós poderíamos ser uma família outra vez. E nós ainda podemos. - ele disse, virando-se novamente para o pai. - O Lord das Trevas não tem ideia de onde estamos. Ele não está atrás de nós. Pai… você não precisa voltar.

\- Você não pode estar dizendo o que eu acho que está.

\- Estou sim. Eu não vou ser um Comensal da Morte. Eu não vou deixar aquela cobra me manipular, nunca mais. E vocês também não precisam.

\- O que você pensa… o que você está sugerindo, Draco? - o controle de Lucius estava por um fio – Que eu e sua mãe abandonemos o Lord das Trevas? E procuremos abrigo na Ordem da Fênix? - e foi a vez dele imprimir nojo à palavra – Com Dumbledore? Por quê? ? Por Salazar, o que aconteceu com você? ?

\- Nada aconteceu, pai! Você deveria se questionar o que estava acontecendo comigo antes! Eu não era eu mesmo! Não é possível que você não percebeu!

\- Eu percebi. - a voz calma da mãe de Draco fez-se ouvir novamente.

\- O quê? - Lucius estava chocado – Narcissa…

\- O que é? Eu percebi sim. Não era o nosso Draco que estava lá, Lucius. Eu te disse que a versão que o Lord das Trevas queria…

\- Eu sei o que você disse, e disse que não me interessava! ! - gritou Lucius – Não me interessava a versão de Draco que viria, desde que estivéssemos juntos!

\- O que você disse? - Draco estava indignado – Eu não acredito… Depois desse tempo todo, falando que mudou e tentou as táticas erradas… Você ainda não se importa que eu seja uma marionete?

\- Eu me importo que você sobreviva, menino tolo! ! E achei que estava suficientemente claro que você se tornará um dos inimigos mais mortais do Lord das Trevas se insistir nessa loucura que está fazendo!

\- Pois que seja.

Lucius permaneceu olhando para o filho de olhos arregalados, e em seguida seu semblante se tornou concentrado, sondando…

\- O que você está fazendo? Saia da minha mente! - gritou Draco, enquanto trabalhava sua _Oclumencia_.

\- Então me conte o que aconteceu com você. - disse o pai, quase entredentes – O que o fez desistir tão repentinamente. Você estava quase lá, Draco. Você ia estender seu braço esquerdo… e de repente…

\- Saia! ! Seja o que for, você não vai ver! !

\- Então existe algo. Algo que quer esconder de mim, e dele… Ou seria alguém? - Lucius continuava pressionando, sondando.

\- Pare com isso. - disse Draco, concentrando-se em manter a mente fechada para o pai, a fim de mantê-lo longe de Ginevra.

\- Se é uma garota qualquer, nós podemos resolver isso, Draco. Mesmo sendo uma sangue-ruim imunda ou uma amante de trouxas qualquer…

\- CALA A BOCA!

\- Ah… eu acho que acertei um ponto. Sua cabeça virou por uma garota qualquer. Quem é ela…? - e Lucius continuava a pressão.

Mas Draco estava mais calmo agora, e com a _Oclumencia_ completamente sob controle.

\- Cale a boca. Não fale do que não sabe. E se não quer vir comigo, me deixe em paz. - e virou-se novamente para Narcissa – Mãe. Mãe, por favor, venha comigo.

\- Não.

\- Mãe…?

\- Escute, meu filho. Você tomou sua decisão, e eu compreendo. Peço agora que compreenda a minha.

\- Se é pelo meu pai, eu dou um jeito de levá-lo. Mesmo que ele não queira.

Antes que Lucius pudesse protestar, porém, Narcissa cortou:

\- Você não vai levá-lo, e nem a mim. Você seguirá seu caminho, como escolheu, e nós seguiremos o nosso.

\- Você não entende? ? Ele irá punir vocês pelo que eu fiz! ! Ele…

\- Não parece que você se importa. - disse Lucius, com uma raiva fria.

\- Lucius, fique quieto. - e a voz de Narcissa era tão imperativa que ele a olhou, estupefato. - Ouça, Draco, – continuou ela – eu e seu pai vamos ficar bem. O Lord das Trevas já aprendeu uma coisa ou duas sobre criar seus próprios inimigos. Ele não vai querer aumentar sua fúria contra ele assassinando seus pais.

\- Você não sabe disso! ! - Draco estava agora tendo dificuldade em se controlar.

\- Sim, eu sei. - disse a mãe, firme. - Se o Lord das Trevas quiser fazer algo conosco para punir você, será na sua frente, na próxima vez em que todos nós nos encontrarmos. Por isso eu te peço uma coisa, filho.

\- NÃO! - voltou a gritar Lucius – Isso não pode ficar assim! Se você fizer isso, Draco, não é mais meu filho.

Um pequeno instante de silêncio desconfortável se fez antes que Draco respondesse:

\- Fico realmente tocado com a sua _mudança_ em Azkaban.

\- Chega, vocês dois. Como eu ia dizendo, tenho um pedido pra você, Draco.

\- Mãe…

\- Eu vou sobreviver. Então apenas me prometa que vai também. Se quer ser inimigo do Lord das Trevas, saiba fazer isso. Seja o pior inimigo que ele pode ter.

\- Narcissa! !

\- Você pode ter decidido que ele não é mais seu filho, Lucius, mas meu ele ainda é. E sempre será. - disse ela, com ferocidade. - Prometa, Draco. - disse ela, tornando a virar-se na direção do filho.

\- Eu prometo. - respondeu Draco, no mesmo tom feroz – Eu vou ser o inimigo que ele desejará nunca ter criado.

Narcissa olhou para ele por alguns instantes, e somente os dois poderiam entender quanto sentimento havia naquele olhar.

\- Ótimo. Agora nos mande de volta.

\- Mas mãe…

\- Agora, Draco. Se você nos quer vivos, faça isso.

Draco olhou para ela, aflito, e depois para Lucius, que não mais o olhava. Concentrou-se na barreira anti-aparatação que derrubara há pouco, viu que ela estava reerguida, e tornou a rompê-la, sentindo praticamente em fogo em sua pele a raiva de Voldemort ao percebê-lo fazer isso.

\- Vão agora. - Draco disse, com óbvio esforço – A barreira está rompida.

Narcissa trocou um último olhar com seu filho, e depois pegou a mão de Lucius, que agora se recusava a dar qualquer sinal de que reconhecia a presença de Draco (e somente Narcissa conseguia ver o estado de sofrimento em que o marido se encontrava naquele momento), e os dois desapareceram.

Draco permaneceu por alguns instantes olhando para o vazio deixado pelos pais, sabendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, os perdera em definitivo. Mas quando pensava em como era bom se sentir inteiro outra vez, em quão reconfortante era recuperar o controle de seus sentimentos e seus pensamentos, e, principalmente, quando pensava nos cabelos vermelhos que tanto amava, ele tinha a certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta.

Com o primeiro sorriso livre e verdadeiro que dava em meses, ele aparatou para Hogsmeade, disposto a consertar tudo que fizera de errado. Ou passar o tempo que fosse necessário tentando.

* * *

 **N/A: Pronto, queridas! Acabou o sofrimento do Draco... ou pelo menos _aquele_ sofrimento hehe! Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho.**

 **Muito obrigada mesmo às minhas fiéis leitoras Kmile e Liliam (já devidamente respondidas) e um agradecimento especial a Karina, que começou a ler há pouco tempo e vem comentando quase todos os capítulos! Estou adorando ler as suas percepções e opiniões!**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

 **Bella**


	33. Anima Bellator

**N/A: Oi, gente!**

 **Mil perdões pela demora, mas realmente estou num momento em que está difícil escrever... :(**

 **Vou colocar no início do capítulo um "previously" pra vocês se situarem, ok?**

 **Feliz Natal pra vocês e um ano novo excelente!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 –** _ **Anima Bellator**_

 _ _Draco permaneceu por alguns instantes olhando para o vazio deixado pelos pais, sabendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, os perdera em definitivo. Mas quando pensava em como era bom se sentir inteiro outra vez, em quão reconfortante era recuperar o controle de seus sentimentos e seus pensamentos, e, principalmente, quando pensava nos cabelos vermelhos que tanto amava, ele tinha a certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta.__

 _ _Com o primeiro sorriso livre e verdadeiro que dava em meses, ele aparatou para Hogsmeade, disposto a consertar tudo que fizera de errado. Ou passar o tempo que fosse necessário tentando.__

Assim que chegou a Hogsmeade, Draco teve que se congratular por ter mentalizado o lugar mais afastado e deserto possível para aparatar. Porque, apesar de já ser noite, o vilarejo estava repleto de aurores, parecendo estar procurando algo ou alguém.

Ah, mas é claro. Estavam procurando por _ele_. Ele não retornara com o restante dos alunos ao final do passeio, e provavelmente um alerta fora lançado. Draco sentiu-se subitamente culpado (e suspeitava que não seria nem de longe a última vez que se sentiria assim) ao perceber que imaginavam que algo havia acontecido a ele, sendo que na verdade ele tinha, a princípio, ido voluntariamente ao encontro do Lord das Trevas.

Lançando um Feitiço da Desilusão em si mesmo, ele caminhou lentamente pelas ruas do povoado, pensando em uma forma de escapar daquela situação, quando, ao se aproximar da Casa dos Gritos, viu a pessoa que poderia ser sua salvação. Outra onda de culpa o invadiu ao se lembrar da forma como tratara Dumbledore da última vez que se encontraram. Chegando mais perto, viu que o diretor analisava algo atentamente, parecendo procurar por pistas.

Dumbledore era realmente um bruxo diferenciado, Draco não pode deixar de constatar mais uma vez. A Casa dos Gritos fora justamente o lugar em que se encontrara com o pai, e, aparentemente, o diretor havia captado algo ali, mesmo Lucius não tendo, teoricamente, usado Artes das Trevas. E ele resolveu tentar contar com a capacidade aguçada de percepção de Dumbledore, aproximando-se o máximo que podia, torcendo para que o diretor percebesse sua presença e não alertasse os demais.

Mais uma vez, não se decepcionou. Apesar de estar encostado a um pilar de madeira, e, por isso, camuflado a ele, Dumbledore olhou diretamente em sua direção. E Draco, ao contrário da última vez em que se encontrara com o diretor, não fechou sua mente, e os primeiros vislumbres que Dumbledore captou foram de urgência e arrependimento. Ele permaneceu olhando por algum tempo para o lugar onde Draco estava, quase como se pudesse vê-lo.

Então, virou-se para um dos aurores que o acompanhava e disse:

\- Nada aqui também.

\- Tem certeza, diretor Dumbledore? O senhor parecia estar analisando…

\- Achei que tinha detectado algo. Mas me enganei. Podemos mudar o foco de nossas buscas.

\- Está certo, senhor.

Em seguida, Dumbledore deu um pesado suspiro, aparentando cansaço. O auror o olhou com preocupação e disse:

\- Diretor… por favor, deixe que nós continuamos daqui. Se encontrarmos algo, avisaremos ao senhor imediatamente.

\- Não sei se me sinto confortável, Dawlish. Se nada for detectado…

\- Já estamos estendendo nossas buscas, e avisaremos ao senhor os resultados logo pela manhã. O senhor precisa descansar.

\- Não nego isso. - ele suspirou novamente – Mas por favor, não hesite em me procurar qualquer que seja a mudança de cenário.

\- Faremos isso, diretor. Fique tranquilo.

Dumbledore assentiu, e começou a se afastar, não sem antes dar uma discreta piscadela na direção de Draco. O garoto, por sua vez, não sabia se já podia sentir algum alívio. O fato do diretor não querer denunciá-lo e claramente fingir um cansaço maior do que o que realmente sentia para se afastar dali parecia um bom sinal, mas ele não tinha ideia de qual seria a reação do diretor quando ouvisse seu relato.

Ele olhou para a figura de Dumbledore se afastando lentamente, e permaneceu atento para ver o momento em que o auror chamado Dawlish desviaria sua atenção do diretor. Quando achou que já era seguro, passou a segui-lo, varinha em punho, sempre olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que continuava oculto.

Depois de caminharem um pouco pelo vilarejo, finalmente chegaram a um local menos movimentado, e ele ouviu a voz de Dumbledore, que era quase um murmúrio.

\- Chegue mais perto, Draco. Mas mantenha o feitiço.

Draco obedeceu imediatamente, ansioso. Quando estava a poucos centímetros de distância de Dumbledore, o diretor repentinamente pegou em seu braço e ele se sentiu aparatando. Viu que estavam próximos a Hogwarts, certamente respeitando o limite onde era permitido aparatar, assim como se mantendo afastados dos aurores que também cercavam o perímetro. Dumbledore falou baixo outra vez:

\- Não é seguro retirar a proteção anti-aparatação do castelo nesse momento. Um auror mais experiente perceberia e isso chamaria uma atenção indesejada. Vou melhorar um pouco mais seu feitiço desilusório. Não que ele já não esteja muito satisfatório, mas é importante para que passemos pelos aurores. É essencial que você não faça nenhum barulho agora, Draco. Tome cuidado inclusive com seus passos e não fique em ambiente aberto.

Draco deu um leve aperto no braço do diretor que ainda segurava à guisa de resposta, e aproximou-se das sebes que cercavam o castelo, disposto a seguir rigorosamente as orientações que recebera.

Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito com essa reação, e avançou em direção ao castelo. Tinha dado poucos passos quando um homem e uma mulher se aproximaram, varinhas em punho.

\- Alto! Quem está aí?

\- Está tudo bem, Clearwater, Turpin. Sou eu.

Eles pareceram reconhecer a voz de Dumbledore, mas não baixaram as varinhas. A mulher, então, perguntou:

\- Qual o sabor favorito de sorvete do professor Dumbledore?

\- Limão, Turpin. - respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Finalmente, os aurores relaxaram.

\- Me desculpe, professor, mas eu precisava verificar. - disse a mulher chamada Turpin, embora não parecesse constrangida ou arrependida.

\- Não peça desculpas. - respondeu Dumbledore – Você agiu perfeitamente.

\- Alguma novidade, diretor? - perguntou o homem que se chamava Clearwater.

\- Não, ainda não. - suspirou o diretor – Mas Dawlish me convenceu a me recolher. Estou velho, Clearwater, e acho que minha presença não estava sendo de grande valia.

\- Não diga isso, diretor. Tenho certeza que Dawlish apenas…

\- Ah, não, essa foi uma constatação minha. - interrompeu Dumbledore, ainda sorrindo – Dawlish jamais cometeria tal indelicadeza. De qualquer forma, pedi para ser informado de qualquer mudança no atual cenário. O mesmo vale para vocês.

\- Claro, professor. - respondeu Turpin, eficiente.

Clearwater, porém, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Dumbledore notou isso, e dirigiu-se ao homem:

\- Está tudo bem, Clearwater?

\- Diretor… o senhor acha que realmente encontraremos algo nessas buscas?

\- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Dumbledore.

Mas Draco sabia perfeitamente o que o auror queria dizer. E nem tinha o direito de se sentir ofendido, pois o homem estava parcialmente correto.

\- Quero dizer que o garoto pode… bem… ter se separado do grupo por vontade própria. Com o histórico…

\- Ah sim. Essa hipótese também me ocorreu, uma vez que estou perfeitamente ciente do _histórico_ ao qual você se refere. Mas não posso descartar nenhuma possibilidade por enquanto.

O tom dele era definitivo, e Clearwater apenas assentiu, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Boa noite pra vocês. - cumprimentou Dumbledore, e seguiu em direção aos portões do castelo.

\- Boa noite, diretor. - responderam os dois aurores.

Draco mal ousava respirar. Estavam próximos agora, mas não podia arriscar que nada desse errado. Dumbledore abriu magicamente o portão, de uma forma que o garoto tinha certeza que somente o diretor podia fazer, e ele se viu dentro de Hogwarts. Não modificou sua postura um milímetro, mas a sensação de alívio e familiaridade que o invadiu foram incríveis. Estava novamente em casa.

Dumbledore disse então:

\- Permaneça andando nos cantos, Draco.

Draco obedeceu novamente, e seguiu o diretor pelo caminho que imaginou que fosse para seu escritório. No caminho, toparam com Madame Nora, e o garoto congelou. A gata certamente seria capaz de reconhecê-lo por trás do feitiço, mas um pequeno aceno da varinha de Dumbledore foi suficiente para fazê-la repentinamente achar algo interessante em outro corredor. O próximo encontro foi com Filch, que limitou-se a cumprimentar o diretor, e, então, tiveram caminho livre até a sala de Dumbledore. Quando o diretor disse a senha, e os dois se viram diante da escada de caracol, Draco, involuntariamente, soltou a respiração, não conseguindo deixar de se sentir ainda mais aliviado, mesmo ante a perspectiva da conversa que teria com Dumbledore.

\- Pronto, Draco. Estamos seguros agora. - disse Dumbledore, acenando a varinha para ele e finalmente retirando o feitiço desilusório que deixava o garoto praticamente invisível.

Eram tantas coisas a dizer que a princípio Draco não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava entre aliviado, envergonhado, ansioso e culpado, e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem sucesso na tentativa de iniciar um diálogo. Dumbledore, porém, ao observá-lo, repentinamente desanuviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

\- Bem-vindo, Draco. - disse o diretor, com um sorriso. - É muito bom finalmente ter você de volta.

Mais uma vez, Draco não soube o que dizer ante essa declaração de Dumbledore. O que ele queria dizer com finalmente tê-lo de volta?

\- Diretor, eu… - ele começou, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

\- Vamos para minha sala. Poderemos conversar com tranquilidade lá.

E os dois seguiram pela escada, várias sensações invadindo Draco, sem que ele soubesse qual era a mais forte. Pareceram se passar poucos segundos até chegarem à sala do diretor, já conhecida pelo garoto.

\- Peço que espere um pouco. Eu não vou demorar.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore deixou Draco sozinho em sua sala, e saiu para algum lugar que o garoto não tinha ideia de qual era. Ele ficou observando em volta, nervoso, registrando novamente os detalhes da sala já conhecida. Notou que todos os diretores nos retratos pareciam estar dormindo, e tinha a leve impressão de que o atual diretor tinha algo a ver com isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore retornou, e falou, depois de olhar para o aluno por um breve instante:

\- Sente-se, Draco. Algo me diz que a conversa que teremos não será breve.

Draco obedeceu, e tomou fôlego para finalmente tentar formar uma frase concreta.

\- Diretor, eu sinto muito. - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Ante isso, Dumbledore a princípio apenas continuou olhando para ele, com uma expressão difícil de ler. Depois, respondeu:

\- Sim, Draco. Eu tenho certeza que sente. Agora, por onde quer começar?

Ele hesitou. Por onde deveria? Pelo primeiro sonho que tivera, e que acarretara toda a mudança nele? Não, mas não era bem assim, era? Pelo que Voldemort dissera, tudo começara naquela noite na masmorra… e agora Draco entendia toda a raiva que vinha sentindo e que não parecia pertencer a ele… Deveria, então, começar dizendo…

\- Eu encontrei Voldemort, diretor. - foi o que acabou saindo de sua boca.

Se Dumbledore ficou surpreso com essa afirmação, não demonstrou. Continuou olhando Draco daquela forma indecifrável, para depois responder:

\- Entendo. Quer me contar sobre esse encontro?

Não era exatamente um convite, mas agora Draco podia perceber como sentira falta de conversar com alguém que se comportava dessa forma. Sim, Dumbledore podia ser manipulador quando queria, mas não era uma manipulação maldosa como a de Voldemort. Draco sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser contar tudo ao diretor, mas, ainda assim, tinha certeza que ele falava dessa forma para tentar deixar o aluno confortável.

\- Eu fui… por vontade própria. Eu queria encontrá-lo. Eu queria uma série de coisas… - e ele se interrompeu, envergonhado.

\- Mas agora não parece querer mais.

\- Não, não quero. E gostaria de não ter tratado o senhor da forma como tratei da última vez que nos encontramos. Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, diretor.

Dumbledore assentiu, sorrindo levemente, como que para tranquilizá-lo.

\- Eu sei que sente. Eu também não deveria ter tentado ler sua mente. De qualquer forma, isso não é o mais importante agora.

\- É importante para mim. - insistiu Draco – O senhor confiou em mim como poucas pessoas o fariam, e eu não fui digno dessa confiança nos últimos meses.

\- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que tentará reverter isso agora. Mas me diga… como foi que encontrou Voldemort?

\- Eu… estava cego. Algumas coisas estavam acontecendo comigo nos últimos meses, e eu não entendia. Eu estava ficando obcecado.

\- Por que não começa por isso então? O que estava acontecendo com você? O que provocou sua mudança repentina?

\- Eu achava que tudo tinha começado no sonho… mas agora vejo que foi antes.

\- Que sonho?

\- No fim de janeiro, eu tive um sonho… extremamente real… no qual eu era um Comensal da Morte, quase vinte anos depois de agora. Voldemort dominava não só a Inglaterra, como quase toda a Europa Ocidental bruxa. E eu era seu principal homem. Eu tinha poderes… inacreditáveis. E ele confiava em mim e parecia quase… me estimar.

\- O que você fez nesse sonho?

\- Eu era um negociador. Eu precisava convencer comunidades bruxas que ainda resistiam a deixar suas casas e seguirem para um lugar ao norte, onde funcionava uma espécie de campo de concentração. Lá eram mantidos nascidos trouxas e seus simpatizantes, realizando trabalhos forçados que auxiliavam a sustentação do império de Voldemort. E isso era, na verdade, o melhor que podia acontecer a eles. A outra opção era um destino terrível.

\- Suponho que serem massacrados por Comensais da Morte.

\- Não… era pior do que Comensais da Morte. Era um massacre promovido pelas criaturas mais cruéis que o senhor pode imaginar, uma criação de Voldemort da qual ele se orgulhava tremendamente. Nunca vi nada parecido.

\- Que criaturas eram essas?

\- Eles eram chamados Inclementes. Eram criaturas não-humanas, mas que podiam assumir a forma humana, por isso eram confundidos pela maioria com Comensais da Morte. Mas eram praticamente indestrutíveis, porque absorviam os poderes das criaturas mágicas das quais se aproximavam. E não era só isso… certamente havia muita magia das trevas envolvida, porque as atrocidades que eles faziam… Eles não simplesmente matavam as pessoas, eles massacravam com a crueldade mais criativa que… Eu nunca vi nada parecido. - repetiu ele.

\- E a sua missão era basicamente impedir que isso acontecesse.

Draco ficou surpreso e agradecido que Dumbledore tivesse essa visão.

\- Bem, era. E eu era… muito bom no que fazia. Eu impedi muitos ataques dos Inclementes. Eles me odiavam.

\- Compreendo. - e essa simples palavra parecia traduzir um significado muito maior do que aparentava.

\- No sonho, eu tive sucesso em uma missão específica, e dei a notícia a Voldemort… e ele me tratava como um discípulo. A voz dele ao falar comigo… o senhor não acreditaria, diretor.

\- Ah, eu acreditaria, Draco. Você vai se lembrar do que eu te disse certa vez, aqui nesse mesmo escritório, sobre as habilidades de Voldemort.

\- Sim, o senhor disse. E eu fui um tolo por subestimar isso. Fiquei completamente obcecado por esse sonho e seu significado, principalmente porque não se tratava de um sonho comum. Era como se eu realmente estivesse lá. Quando acordei na minha cama, não era como se eu tivesse acordado, e sim trazido de volta de uma outra dimensão.

Draco fez uma pausa para respirar, mas Dumbledore não se manifestou. Apenas esperou que ele continuasse.

\- De qualquer forma, além da obsessão, a raiva que eu vinha sentindo desde o episódio na masmorra da minha casa só fazia aumentar. Esses sentimentos passaram a me dominar: a raiva e a obsessão por entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu me afastei de todos… do senhor, do professor Snape, do Blaise… eu me afastei da Ginevra. Eu me deixei consumir por essa história.

\- Quando você diz "se deixou consumir", Draco, - Dumbledore disse finalmente – mais uma vez ignora um componente essencial nessa história, que é a magia negra de Voldemort. Ele queria você, e não mediu consequências para consegui-lo. E você só tem 16 anos, afinal.

\- Não posso justificar tudo o que eu fiz com base nisso, diretor. Eu me comportei de uma forma abominável.

\- Continue o relato, Draco, e falaremos depois sobre o seu comportamento.

\- Diretor… - ele se lembrou de repente – Aqueles aurores…

\- Não se preocupe. Aquela hora que eu pedi que você esperasse, mandei uma mensagem dizendo que o encontrei e estou com você nesse momento.

\- E eles simplesmente deixaram? Quer dizer, não quiseram…

\- Entender o que havia acontecido? Claro que sim. Mas deixei claro que eu seria o primeiro a falar com você, e não abriria mão disso. E também que você não era suspeito de nada, e sim um rapaz que tinha passado por uma provação. Mas que também não estava machucado, logo eu poderia lidar com você aqui.

\- Mas… mas o senhor não sabia…

\- Eu não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido com você, Draco. Mas eu tinha meus motivos para deduzir que você tinha passado por complicações e agora estava de volta. E eu vou contá-los para você assim que você terminar seu relato.

Draco percebeu que não adiantaria insistir nesse assunto, e apenas assentiu, continuando a falar:

\- Certo… então, eu me afastei de todos. E eu tive um segundo sonho com características iguais aos do primeiro. Eu também era um Comensal da Morte, mas tinham se passado apenas dois anos a partir de agora, e a minha missão era… capturar Potter.

Ele olhou para Dumbledore ao dizer isso, esperando uma reação do diretor, mas ele apenas assentiu e comentou:

\- Era natural que em algum momento Harry fosse envolvido. Ele é o principal inimigo de Voldemort, e também um desafeto seu. Voldemort certamente não perderia a chance de envolvê-lo na história para atrair você. Imagino que, no sonho, você tenha novamente sido bem-sucedido na missão?

\- Sim, senhor, eu fui. Potter havia se escondido por meio de um feitiço _Fidelius_ multiplicado por sete, mas eu encontrei os sete fiéis do segredo e consegui fazê-los falar.

Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore demonstrou admiração:

\- Sete fiéis do segredo? Não creio que isso já tenha sido feito alguma vez.

\- No sonho, lembro que também fiquei espantado, e que não sabia que isso poderia ser feito. Mas de qualquer forma eu os encontrei e assim cheguei a Potter. E eu tinha uma proposta para ele, que envolvia poupar os amigos dele em troca de informações sobre as atividades dele nos últimos dois anos. Parecia que essas informações eram importantes para Voldemort.

\- Então, mais uma vez, você estava negociando. Você não havia matado ou ferido ninguém, e estava, assim como no primeiro sonho, preocupado em poupar vidas. Percebe, Draco, onde reside a principal manipulação de Voldemort?

\- Ele inseriu visões nas quais eu tinha… princípios. Eu era diferente da maioria dos Comensais.

\- E você descobrirá em breve por que isso é tão importante. Mas, por favor, continue.

\- Eu convenci Potter do acordo, e quando estava usando a chave de portal para levá-lo, acordei. Mas foi muito real, diretor. Mais uma vez, quando acordei em minha cama, a sensação era de ter sido apenas trazido de volta.

\- E a partir daí, sua obsessão deve ter ficado ainda maior.

\- Sim, ficou. Tornou completamente impossível me aproximar das pessoas que eu amava… eu estava cada vez mais confuso, obcecado e com cada vez mais raiva. Teve uma vez que eu cruzei com Potter num corredor e… e eu fiquei com uma raiva irracional dele. Algo que eu não conseguia controlar. Foi tão forte que a cicatriz dele ardeu. E agora eu acho que compreendo o motivo.

\- Eu sei que compreende. Voldemort estava agindo em você, Draco, assim como da última vez que nos encontramos. Eu e Harry somos as pessoas que ele mais odeia, então era normal que o que quer que ele tenha feito com você se manifestasse de forma mais intensa na nossa presença.

Draco ficou surpreso ao ver que as palavras de Dumbledore coincidiam com o que Voldemort dissera há pouco para ele.

\- Eu… eu acho que foi exatamente isso, diretor. Agora eu consigo entender a raiva que senti… quando o senhor foi me visitar na Ala Hospitalar.

\- Porque não era algo que pertencesse a você. Mas me conte… como foi que acabou encontrando Voldemort?

\- Eu acho que tomei a decisão quando… achei que tinha perdido a Ginevra pra sempre. Na verdade eu ainda acho. Eu disse coisas horríveis pra ela. Eu não queria ter dito, não eram de verdade… mas eu disse.

\- A raiva irracional se manifestando novamente. - Dumbledore deduziu, mas Draco negou com veemência.

\- Não, foi diferente. Eu acho que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia arrefecer uma pouco a minha raiva. O motivo de eu ter dito coisas horríveis pra ela foi outro. Algo na visão com Potter me deu a impressão clara de que eu teria perdido alguém na Guerra e essa foi a razão que me levou a querer poupar vidas. E eu tive tanto medo que fosse ela que achei que se a tirasse da minha vida completamente eu poderia… sabe… estar salvando-a de alguma forma.

\- Você estava raciocinando como se as visões fossem completamente verdadeiras.

\- Sim, em certo momento minha obsessão chegou a esse ponto. E, quando eu fiz isso, decidi me encontrar com meu pai em Hogsmeade, como ele tinha proposto na carta que me escreveu.

\- Lucius te escreveu? - Dumbledore parecia novamente surpreso – Como uma carta dele conseguiu chegar a você?

\- Pra ser sincero, até agora não sei. Era uma carta cifrada, contendo um código que somente um Malfoy poderia desvendar… mas ainda assim, não sei dizer como o pergaminho acabou em cima da minha cama. Meu pai não poderia estar aqui, certo?

\- É impossível. - afirmou Dumbledore categoricamente.

\- Bem… eu não tenho explicação para isso. - disse Draco, como quem se desculpa – Mas ele propôs o encontro, para hoje, em que ele me levaria a Voldemort… e eu aceitei.

Dumbledore ainda parecia incomodado.

\- A única coisa que posso dizer é que, com essa carta, você não estaria em perigo. Se seu pai tivesse o propósito de feri-lo de alguma forma, ela jamais teria chegado a você. - garantiu ele.

\- Eu sei, diretor. Essa, na verdade, é a única coisa que posso dizer em favor dele: ele realmente não queria me fazer mal. Ele queria me levar a Voldemort para eu fosse convencido a me tornar um Comensal. Disse que somente ele teria as respostas para as dúvidas que vêm me atormentando nos últimos meses. E bem… eu acreditei. Me encontrei com meu pai na Casa dos Gritos e permiti que ele me levasse.

\- Então eu estava certo. - murmurou o diretor – Aquela revoada repentina de corujas, os aurores confundindo seus postos e os vestígios na Casa dos Gritos. Tudo isso era Lucius.

\- Sim. Ele me deixou desacordado e me transfigurou em algo que pudesse transportar na forma de coruja. E, quando acordei, estava em um lugar desconhecido, e Voldemort estava lá. E quando eu olhei para ele… eu fiquei hipnotizado. A voz que ele usava para falar comigo era a mesma do sonho. Tudo estava completamente diferente da última vez em que eu o havia encontrado, e o que ele fez comigo na masmorra da minha casa de repente parecia algo menor. Ele começou a dizer uma série de coisas sobre o futuro que poderíamos construir juntos…

\- Ele explicou para você como conseguiu fazer com que você tivesse aqueles sonhos?

\- Sim. - disse Draco, com raiva – Disse que, na noite em que ele me torturou, o que eu usei pra resistir teve um preço. E o preço foi essa conexão que se formou entre nossas mentes, que ele conseguiu aprimorar com um feitiço. Certamente das trevas.

\- Ah! - fez Dumbledore, parecendo compreender algo.

\- Mas eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com "o que eu usei para resistir". Eu não fiz realmente nada. Eu só… resisti.

\- Nós vamos chegar nessa parte, Draco. Hoje você vai entender tudo o que tem parecido confuso para você nos últimos tempos.

Eram praticamente as mesmas palavras que Voldemort dissera, mas a diferença na forma como eram ditas e no efeito que causavam era impressionante. Dumbledore não o estava manipulando. Ele estava simplesmente disposto a contar a verdade.

\- Bem… de todo jeito, com essa conexão ele fez um feitiço que permitiu que ele sondasse minha mente. Não com Legilimencia, ele explicou. Mas com algo mais profundo, que, apesar de não permitir a ele ver o que eu estava pensando, fazia com que ele compreendesse minha essência, meu caráter e meus desejos mais profundos. E que, somados aos dele, e, segundo ele, "uma generosa dose do imponderável", resultaram nos sonhos que eu tive. Neles, havia coisas que nem eu nem ele conscientemente sabíamos.

\- O domínio de Voldemort sobre as Artes das Trevas é realmente algo impressionante. Confesso que nem eu conhecia tal feitiço.

\- Ele conseguiu usar tudo isso contra mim. A sensação de poder que os sonhos me traziam, somada ao fato de que eu mantinha princípios que eu tenho… me convenceu por um momento de que não poderia haver futuro melhor pra mim. Ele disse que poderia não acontecer exatamente como nos meus sonhos, mas que já havia uma base para construirmos algo grande juntos. Agora eu sei que era tudo uma mentira.

\- Não necessariamente.

\- O quê? - espantou-se Draco.

\- Ele estava te manipulando, sim, Draco. E mentindo pra você em muitas coisas. Mas era realmente possível que vocês construíssem algo grande juntos se os planos dele pra você tivessem dado certo. - disse Dumbledore, olhando para Draco.

\- Não importa. - disse o garoto – Bruxos obrigados a deixar suas casas… exilados em campos de concentração para fazer trabalhos forçados… atacados por criaturas sádicas e perversas… somente na mente psicótica dele isso é um futuro brilhante. É nojento.

Dumbledore assentiu, satisfeito.

\- Sim, mas você só percebe isso agora. Enquanto partilhava os sentimentos de Voldemort, por meio dessa conexão que se formou entre as mentes de vocês, parecia razoável, não?

\- Sim, parecia. - disse Draco, em voz baixa.

\- Não precisa se sentir envergonhado. É como eu disse, você tem 16 anos e estava sendo sujeitado aos esforços manipulatórios de Voldemort, me arrisco dizer, com força máxima. Ele estava empenhado em levá-lo para o lado dele e só posso me sentir grato que não tenha conseguido.

\- Quase conseguiu, diretor. Ele disse que me explicaria enfim de onde vinham as minhas habilidades… que ele, como meu tutor e mestre, ajudaria a desenvolvê-las… e tudo que queria em troca era que eu estendesse meu braço. E eu… eu ia. Eu estava pronto para fazer isso.

\- Mas, ainda assim, aqui está você, sem marca nenhuma no braço. São as nossas escolhas, Draco, que nos definem no fim.

Pela primeira vez, Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Foi ela… ela quem me salvou mais uma vez. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela fez isso.

\- Ginny? - perguntou Dumbledore, também sorrindo.

\- Sim. A corrente encantada… eu havia retirado quando… quando eu disse as coisas imperdoáveis para ela e guardado no fundo da gaveta. Mas de alguma forma, eu não sei como… ela estava aqui. Dentro das minhas vestes. - disse ele, pegando a corrente e mostrando ao diretor. - Eu não entendo como é possível. Seria parte do encanto dela?

\- Talvez sim… ou talvez você tenha simplesmente alguém que se importa muito com você, Draco. - disse Dumbledore, com uma piscadela.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco pensou em Blaise e seu sorriso aumentou. Seria possível…?

\- Mas então, você achou a corrente nas suas vestes. E…? - encorajou-o Dumbledore.

\- E um turbilhão de lembranças minhas com a Ginevra veio à minha mente numa velocidade descomunal, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia… a conexão indo embora. De repente, nada do que Voldemort tinha dito fazia sentido mais, e se tornou claro como água que ele estava me manipulando. E que eu não deveria estar ali, eu não pertencia àquele lugar. Eu não pertencia a ele.

\- E como você fez para escapar? Não creio que Voldemort não tenha se precavido contra uma tentativa assim.

\- Havia uma barreira anti-aparatação no lugar… mas eu consegui rompê-la com facilidade. Foi a primeira vez em algum tempo que eu senti que podia fazer algo extraordinário. Antes, parecia que as minhas habilidades estavam desaparecendo.

\- Era normal que estivessem, e você também vai entender o porquê disso.

Draco assentiu, acreditando em Dumbledore.

\- Bem, no fim eu tentei salvar também meus pais. Eu os levei comigo antes de desaparatar… mas eles não quiseram vir. Preferiram voltar para ele. - disse Draco, amargo. - E me desculpe, diretor, eu… eu não consegui…

\- Trazê-los à força. Fazer com que seu pai fosse preso. Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Você já tinha passado emoções fortes o suficiente para uma noite.

Draco assentiu, entre grato, aliviado e abismado com a capacidade de compreensão de Dumbledore. Que sorte tinha em contar com ele. E que grande desgraçado era Voldemort.

\- Então eu voltei a Hogsmeade. E foi quando eu vi toda aquela movimentação, desconfiei que fosse por minha causa e… e encontrei o senhor.

\- E agiu da melhor forma possível, Draco. Fique tranquilo que eu serei capaz de resolver a situação com o Ministério. Arrisco dizer que a minha palavra ainda tem algum valor por lá.

\- O senhor… como o senhor sabia que podia confiar em mim, diretor? - Draco fez a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça - A forma como eu tenho agido não depõe a meu favor. Eu poderia estar ali a mando de Voldemort, eu poderia…

\- Não, não poderia. E está na hora de você entender o porquê.

E Dumbledore levou as mãos às próprias vestes e retirou de lá um reluzente medalhão de ouro, talhado com um S formando uma serpente, que colocou em cima da mesa. Reluzente, nesse caso, significava realmente isso: o medalhão brilhava. Era uma visão hipnotizante.

\- O que… o que é essa joia? - disse Draco, impressionado.

\- Essa joia contém o feitiço que explica por que você conseguiu salvar Ginny naquela partida de quadribol. Por que você resistiu tão extraordinariamente à maldição _Cruciatus_ naquela noite. Por que eu tinha certeza, quando você apareceu em Hogsmeade, que tinha vencido a manipulação torpe de Voldemort.

Draco estremeceu, tomado por uma ansiedade maior do que a que vinha sentindo até então.

\- Um feitiço? O que…

\- Sim, um feitiço. E o fato do medalhão estar brilhando nesse momento é a prova de que ele está em plena atividade. Foi assim que eu descobri que algo estava acontecendo com você quando Voldemort o torturou, Draco. O medalhão brilha quando alguma coisa desperta a necessidade de aflorarem as características do feitiço. Quando o vi brilhando naquela noite, imaginei imediatamente que havia algo acontecendo. Não haveria sentido em todo aquele brilho se você estivesse simplesmente dormindo em sua cama. Assim como hoje se você estivesse sob o domínio de Voldemort.

\- Mas… mas naquela noite a Ginevra havia me dito que o senhor soube pela Granger!

\- Eu e Hermione nos encontramos na entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando ela estava saindo para me buscar. Porque a primeira coisa que pensei foi em descobrir o que estava acontecendo com você por meio da Ginny, uma vez que sabia do feitiço que vocês tinham feito.

\- Que feitiço é esse que está no medalhão, diretor? - perguntou Draco, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da peça.

\- Acho que é mais fácil você ver por sua conta do que eu explicar tudo a você. - disse Dumbledore, e foi até um armário que Draco não tinha certeza de ter estado lá o tempo todo. De dentro dele, tirou uma bacia de pedra que o garoto reconheceu como sendo uma Penseira. Depositou-a em cima da mesa e, levando a mão às vestes novamente, retirou de lá um frasquinho contendo obviamente uma memória. Lançou-a dentro da Penseira, e quando Draco olhou, um rosto apareceu boiando, um rosto que ele achava que era familiar mas não sabia por quê…

\- Vá em frente, Draco. As respostas que procura estão aí.

\- O senhor não vem…?

\- Ah, não. Eu já conheço essa memória bastante bem. Estarei esperando por você aqui.

E então, Draco mergulhou a cabeça na superfície prateada. **(N/A: quem quiser refrescar a memória sobre o que o Draco vai ver, é só reler o capítulo 17. :) )**

Enquanto esperava, Dumbledore permitiu-se soltar a respiração, pela primeira vez certo do que fazer. Passara os últimos meses sentindo-se impotente e frustrado, vendo a magia negra de Voldemort se alastrar dentro de Draco sem saber como e sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir. A verdade é que estava velho demais, por mais que as pessoas que mais o estimavam (como Severus e Minerva) se negassem a perceber isso. Não fosse a alma guerreira se manifestando em conjunto com o amor de Ginny, ele teria perdido Draco Malfoy para Voldemort. Não tivera nada a ver com esse recente triunfo, e era reconfortante perceber que não se sentia mal por isso.

Simplesmente a vida estava seguindo seu curso: a utilidade dele estava se esgotando ao mesmo tempo em que as virtudes dos mais jovens se manifestavam, garantindo, assim, a continuidade da luta contra as trevas. Perceber-se cada vez menos necessário era algo que, longe de incomodá-lo, lhe trazia uma sensação de alívio, de missão cumprida. Ele havia "combatido o bom combate", como gostava de dizer citando um livro trouxa de que gostava muito. E, pensando em Harry e seus amigos, e agora, Draco, sentia que tinha feito ótimos sucessores.

Permaneceu por algum tempo pensando, conjecturando, imaginando cenários para um futuro próximo do qual ele não faria parte… e, enquanto debatia internamente se deveria ou não incluir Draco na saga das horcruxes, o garoto emergiu da Penseira.

A primeira coisa que Dumbledore percebeu foi que Draco tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas, e uma expressão de angústia extrema. Não disse nada a princípio, esperando respeitosamente que o aluno pudesse se recompor das cenas fortes que acabara de presenciar.

Draco praticamente desabou na cadeira, fazendo um esforço visível para se controlar. Então, finalmente, disse:

\- Eu… eu nunca soube… eu nunca poderia ter imaginado.

\- Não, não poderia, Draco.

\- Minha mãe nunca me falou dele… Por quê? ? Eu não entendo…

\- Até onde sua mãe pode saber, Regulus morreu poucas semanas depois de ter desertado, menos de um mês depois dela tê-lo escolhido como seu padrinho. Imagino que essa tenha sido uma história triste demais para que ela tivesse vontade de compartilhar com você.

\- Ele morreu por minha causa! !

\- Ele morreu porque não tinha mais forças para viver, Draco. E tentou fazer de seu último ato algo que garantisse que sua morte não fosse em vão.

\- Eu não entendo! Ele se escondeu de Voldemort por um ano! Fez coisas extraordinárias! Como ele pode pensar que não servia… que não tinha forças… ele fez mais do que qualquer um!

\- Eu concordo com você. Mas infelizmente essa era a visão deturpada que ele tinha de si mesmo: um homem condenado e amargurado.

Draco permaneceu balançando a cabeça, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas, aparentemente sem compreender. E então ocorreu a ele uma coisa.

\- Foi por isso que Kreacher morreu.

\- Sim, foi. Voldemort estava buscando essas informações quando o pegou. Infelizmente eu não sei o quanto ele conseguiu descobrir.

\- Ele deu a entender que sabia tudo.

\- É, ele faria isso.

\- O que fez Regulus desertar? - perguntou Draco. Ele precisava continuar perguntando para tentar desviar seus pensamentos da horrível cena que vira na Penseira.

\- Eu acho que ele já estava começando a se arrepender de algumas coisas, quando aconteceu o que foi a gota d'água para sua mudança: Voldemort ordenou que ele cedesse Kreacher porque precisava de um elfo doméstico para algo que ele queria fazer. Regulus não queria, mas a essa altura ainda não ousava desobedecer ao seu Lord. E então ele fez o que Voldemort havia mandado, mas ficou apreensivo, angustiado, esperando. Ele teve um péssimo pressentimento com relação a isso, e então fez algo extremamente arriscado, que poderia lhe render uma punição terrível: chamou Kreacher.

\- Os elfos são obrigados a obedecer imediatamente ao chamado de seus mestres.

\- Sim. Mesmo se Kreacher estivesse no meio da missão para Voldemort, ele teria que atender Regulus. Você pode imaginar o que teria acontecido então.

\- Mas ele não estava…?

\- Não. Ele estava em uma ilha cheia de _Inferi_ , abandonado por Voldemort para morrer depois que se tornou desnecessário. Estava sendo puxado pelos cadáveres para o fundo de um lago, e o que o salvou foi o chamado de Regulus.

Draco começava a achar que seu ódio a Voldemort não conheceria limites.

\- Mas que desgraçado… - ele disse baixo.

\- É. E isso, você deve saber, é quase pouco perto do que Voldemort é capaz de fazer.

\- Depois disso, Regulus não conseguiu mais servir a Voldemort. - Draco mais afirmou que perguntou.

\- Sim. E, como você viu na memória, foi bem na época em que sua mãe convidou-o para ser seu padrinho. Por isso ele ainda ficou um pouco mais. A intenção dele era ir embora imediatamente.

Draco pensou por mais alguns instantes, e perguntou:

\- Quem é essa mulher? Magala? O senhor a conhece?

\- Nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela é uma bruxa poderosíssima, uma das maiores do nosso tempo.

\- Por que nunca ouvi falar dela?

\- Porque ela prefere se manter nas sombras. Acredito que ela nunca tenha tomado um partido na guerra, embora perceba-se claramente que ela não simpatiza com Voldemort.

\- Regulus não pareceu ter dificuldades para encontrá-la.

\- Acredite, Draco. Se ela não quisesse ser encontrada, Regulus não o faria. Outros já tentaram e falharam.

\- Então… talvez ela tenha permitido porque de alguma forma sabia que algo importante ia acontecer ali?

\- É o que eu acredito também. A capacidade de percepção de Magala é algo incrível.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio, até que Draco perguntou:

\- O que Regulus quis dizer com "o Lord das Trevas é quase imortal"? O que ele descobriu sobre isso, diretor?

\- Eu não sei tudo o que ele descobriu, Draco. - disse Dumbledore, com uma meia-verdade – Mas foi o suficiente para que ele tenha gastado o resto da vida tentando combater.

\- Foi assim que ele ficou com o rosto queimado daquele jeito?

\- Foi, sim.

\- Aquilo era fruto de fogo maldito.

\- Sim, era.

E Draco não perguntou mais nada, recolhendo-se mais uma vez ao silêncio. Dumbledore achou interessante constatar essa diferença de comportamento entre ele e Harry: a capacidade de percepção dos dois era parecida, porém Draco se mostrava bem menos curioso. Para ele, receber algumas informações pela metade não parecia ser um problema.

\- Não fosse o _Anima Bellator,_ – Draco mudou de assunto, tentando se acostumar com o nome – eu provavelmente teria enlouquecido ou morrido naquela noite na masmorra, não teria?

\- É muito provável, sim. Foi isso que Voldemort quis dizer com "o que você fez para resistir". E talvez você já tenha compreendido por que esses aspectos valiosos do seu caráter eram importantes para ele?

\- Porque… sem eles… o feitiço não se manifestaria e eu não seria tão útil para ele?

\- Eu não poderia descrever com mais exatidão. Você parece compreender, então, até que ponto vai o cérebro aguçado de Voldemort: nos seus sonhos, você negociava, você impedia mortes, impedia massacres e salvava pessoas. Ao permitir que você fizesse isso, Voldemort esperava garantir que seus poderes se mantivessem. Você estaria, de alguma forma, trabalhando para um bem maior.

\- Mas isso seria realmente possível? Quer dizer, as minhas habilidades estavam desaparecendo agora, enquanto minha mente estava conectada à dele…

\- Talvez fosse possível sim. Nesses últimos meses, o _Anima Bellator_ estava enfraquecido, mas, quando Voldemort recrutasse você, tentaria fortalecer o feitiço por meio dessas missões mais "nobres" que confiaria a você. Não posso afirmar com certeza se funcionaria, mas definitivamente é uma possibilidade.

Draco olhou novamente para a joia em cima da mesa de Dumbledore, e perguntou, em voz baixa:

\- Como estava esse medalhão nos últimos meses?

\- Escurecendo mais a cada dia. Foi minha primeira dica de que Voldemort estaria fazendo algo com você. Eu só lamento que ele tenha conseguido ir tão longe. Gostaria de ter podido protegê-lo melhor, Draco.

\- Eu também gostaria de ter resistido mais. Gostaria de ter confiado em alguém para dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo. Se não tivesse resolvido passar por tudo isso sozinho, talvez muita coisa tivesse sido evitada.

\- Não é hora de pensar em "se". Você está aqui agora, e é o que realmente importa.

Draco assentiu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do medalhão.

\- Eu… gostaria que Regulus tivesse sobrevivido. - disse, depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio. - Ele seria muito valoroso num momento como esse.

\- Eu também gostaria. Mas ele não quis, e resolveu passar para você a força que ele achava que não tinha.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco sentiu como se uma responsabilidade enorme estivesse sendo colocada em seus ombros. Mas, estranhamente, aquilo não o assustava ou aborrecia. Ele já tinha tomado sua decisão.

\- Diretor, eu não posso desfazer o que aconteceu nesses últimos meses, mas eu prometo uma coisa. Seja qual for o tamanho dessa força, dessa alma guerreira ou seja lá qual nome tenha, eu vou usá-la com todo o meu empenho para que Voldemort seja destruído. Eu escolhi o meu lado e não vou voltar atrás. Não existe profecia ou outra coisa que me ligue a ele, mas eu não vou parar. - disse, com ferocidade.

\- Eu acredito em você, Draco. Eu não tenho certeza se fiz errado em não ter te contado tudo isso antes, mas tenho certeza de ter feito certo em contar agora. Aliás, poucas vezes eu estive tão certo de algo. E te dou as boas-vindas ao que pode ser a fase mais dolorosa da sua vida.

\- A dor viria de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos essa é a que eu escolhi. - respondeu Draco, simplesmente.

\- E isso, lembre-se sempre, é o que realmente importa. O que você escolheu.

Draco assentiu, em silêncio, e depois perguntou:

\- O que acontece agora, diretor?

\- Com você? Creio que uma boa noite de sono seria uma boa ideia.

\- Sim, mas o Ministério…

\- Como eu disse, Draco, minha palavra ainda conta por lá.

\- Mas o que o senhor dirá a eles? Eu não gostaria… que pensassem que meu pai me sequestrou outra vez.

\- Eu entendo. Não vou fazê-los pensarem assim. Vou dizer que você estava sob o efeito de um feitiço _Confundus_ e não se lembra bem do que aconteceu. Mas que sua principal memória é passar o dia tentando se esconder.

\- Eles irão desconfiar do meu pai, naturalmente.

\- Irão, Draco. Mas creio que isso não pode ser evitado. E não fará realmente diferença, uma vez que você certamente não sabe nos dizer onde era o lugar ao qual você foi levado.

\- Não, não sei.

\- Então, nada de fato irá acontecer a ele… não por causa desse episódio.

\- Certo. Eu… não deveria me importar. Ele disse que não me reconhece mais como filho.

\- É, ele diria isso na hora da raiva e da decepção. O que ele pensa de verdade, porém, não creio que saberemos por enquanto.

Draco deu de ombros, sem de fato pôr muita fé nas palavras de Dumbledore.

\- Agora, o que acha daquela noite de sono? - perguntou o diretor, bondosamente.

\- Acho que me faria muito bem no momento. - respondeu Draco, com um sorriso.

\- Ótimo. Então pode ir se deitar. Se houver qualquer intercorrência, e eu não creio que haverá, farei com que você fique sabendo.

\- Está certo, diretor. E… muito obrigado. Por confiar novamente em mim.

\- Acho que essa noite e alguns eventos acontecidos antes dela provaram bastante bem que eu tenho razões para isso, Draco. O que me faz lembrar… o que você deseja que seja feito com o medalhão?

\- Eu… como? Esse medalhão não é meu, diretor.

\- Não é de ninguém realmente. Mas creio que, pelas atuais circunstâncias, o dono mais adequado seria você.

\- Se algo acontecer a ele… o feitiço acaba?

\- Sim. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais Voldemort jamais poderá chegar perto dele.

\- Se eu pedir que o senhor continue guardando… quer dizer, eu não conheço pessoa melhor para proteger algo ou alguém de Voldemort. E é importante que seja uma pessoa de confiança.

\- Fico muito honrado, Draco. Se você permitir, garantirei que ele seja mantido em segurança.

\- Está certo. Eu agradeço.

Quando Draco se afastou, Dumbledore ficou olhando, satisfeito e aliviado, a joia que ainda brilhava. E percebeu que, ao abrir mão de tomar posse do medalhão, o garoto dera mais uma mostra de virtude: agindo dessa forna, não se permitiria correr o risco de pensar mais no objeto mais do que seria razoável, preocupando-se demasiadamente se ele estaria brilhando ou não.

"Que noite memorável", pensou. Uma noite em que muitas coisas poderiam estar perdidas repentinamente se tornara uma noite de vitória. Cada uma delas era importante e deveria ser comemorada, e ele não poderia se sentir mais contente por essa em específico. Com toda a sua magia das trevas, Voldemort não conseguira obter êxito em cooptar Draco. A alma guerreira vencera. E Dumbledore viu-se esperançoso de que esse triunfo fosse apenas um prenúncio de muitos outros.

* * *

Draco, por sua vez, ao sair do escritório do diretor, sabia que não conseguiria ter qualquer noite de sono, boa ou ruim. Havia algo que ele precisava fazer, algo que era mais importante do que dormir, do que se preocupar com Filch ou com o Ministério.

Colocou a corrente encantada novamente em volta do pescoço, só então percebendo o quanto sentira fisicamente a falta dela. Quem quer te tivesse colocado-a em suas vestes (ele não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa que não Blaise) mereceria um agradecimento com honras, porque literalmente salvara sua vida. Mas, antes de se preocupar com isso, ele precisava vê- _la_. Ginevra.

Ela poderia não perdoá-lo. Ela tinha todo o direito, e ele não poderia culpá-la por isso. Mas nem por isso ele deixaria de tentar. Que ela pelo menos o ouvisse, e ele já estaria parcialmente satisfeito. Afinal de contas, ela passara os últimos meses perguntando desesperadamente a ele o que estava acontecendo, e agora finalmente ele podia contar. Ela merecia uma explicação, mesmo que não o quisesse mais.

Imerso nesses pensamentos, e andando sem raciocinar muito onde ia, ele se assustou quando se viu de repente em frente à entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde uma mulher gorda em um retrato roncava sonoramente.

E, antes que pudesse formular o pensamento de que não tinha ideia do que fazer a seguir, ele soube. Agarrou firmemente a corrente em torno do próprio pescoço e apertou-a contra o peito, sentindo o anel quase machucando, porém sem se importar. E passou a falar, baixinho, os olhos fechados:

\- Por favor, meu amor. Eu preciso falar com você, eu preciso de você. Por favor, me ouça. - e beijou com devoção o anel com as iniciais de Ginevra, cada fibra do seu corpo pedindo, esperando…

* * *

 **N/A: Ainda não foi dessa vez o reencontro de Draco e Ginny... mas prometo para o próximo!**

 **Obrigada às lindas Ania e Kmile, que comentaram! :)**

 **Mais uma vez, ótimas festas pra vocês, suas maravilhosas!**

 **Beijos mil,**

 **Bella**


	34. Acertando as contas

**N/A: Oi, pessoal! Feliz Ano Novo!**

 **Segue o capítulo 34 pra quem está lendo e curtindo. E muito obrigada às lindas Kmile e Ania que comentam, não fosse por vocês acho que eu já teria desistido!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 – Acertando as contas**

 _E, antes que pudesse formular o pensamento de que não tinha ideia do que fazer a seguir, ele soube. Agarrou firmemente a corrente em torno do próprio pescoço e apertou-a contra o peito, sentindo o anel quase machucando, porém sem se importar. E passou a falar, baixinho, os olhos fechados:_

 _\- Por favor, meu amor. Eu preciso falar com você, eu preciso de você. Por favor, me ouça. - e beijou com devoção o anel com as iniciais de Ginevra, cada fibra do seu corpo pedindo, esperando…_

A insônia que acometera Ginny nos últimos meses estava um pouco pior naquela noite. Ela se revirava de um lado para outro na cama, tentando dormir, sem sucesso. O mínimo barulho já a incomodava. Ela viu-se de repente irritada com o leve ressonar de uma de suas colegas de quarto, algo a que nunca tinha prestado atenção antes.

Ficou pensando que, além dos motivos de sempre, havia um a mais para tirar-lhe o sono esta noite em específico: em determinado momento, ela sentira uma pontada na corrente em seu pescoço, algo rápido, porém intenso e angustiante. Não entendeu. Tinha certeza que Draco não usava mais a dele, assim como tinha plena ciência de que o feitiço não funcionava em mão única. Então como era possível?

De qualquer forma, passou rápido, a ponto de Ginny se perguntar se não teria imaginado a sensação. E, no fim, a única coisa que esse episódio deixou como resquício fora a total impossibilidade de dormir. Ela não queria gastar seu último frasco de poção do sono, pois ouvira a professora Sprout reclamando que estavam ficando sem estoque de vagens soporíferas, uma vez que elas não estavam crescendo como se esperava. Sem um dos principais ingredientes, ela não conseguiria preparar outra leva, não importava o tamanho da boa vontade do professor Slughorn com ela.

Mas, no auge da irritação pelo ressonar da colega, já à beira das lágrimas de raiva e desespero, como costuma acontecer em episódios assim, ela estava pronta para mandar às favas o cuidado e beber o último frasco que tinha (e que provavelmente, se bebido todo, ia mergulhá-la em muito mais horas de sono que deveria). Levantou-se da cama para pegar o frasco no fundo de seu malão, quando sentiu.

A corrente estava se manifestando, mas de uma forma totalmente diferente das outras vezes em que Ginny havia sentido seus efeitos. Não havia sensação de perigo ou algo assim. Mas ela sentia um aperto no peito que era físico, uma dor real, que a fez levar a mão à altura do coração e ter dificuldades para respirar.

O que, por Morgana, estava acontecendo? Dessa vez ela tinha certeza de não estar imaginando nada. As sensações que tinha eram palpáveis e com certeza verdadeiras, embora ela não entendesse o porquê, nem como era possível. Levantou-se da cama num salto, sentindo uma necessidade urgente de respirar, e o quarto de repente parecia muito abafado.

Pegou sua varinha, vestiu um robe por cima da camisola e desceu para o Salão Comunal, já completamente escuro e deserto, murmurou " _Lumus"_ e praticamente se jogou em uma das poltronas, a varinha largada ao seu lado lançando uma luz instável e bruxuleante no lugar. Não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que vieram a seus olhos, pois o aperto no peito e a sensação de sufocamento simplesmente não passavam. Ela não conseguia absolutamente compreender.

De repente, sentiu-se impelida a sair do Salão Comunal, embora não tivesse ideia de para onde ir ou o que fazer. Mas parecia algo urgente a se fazer naquele momento, e ela empurrou o buraco do retrato com violência, ouvindo um gritinho de susto e repreensão da Mulher Gorda. Não acreditou em seus olhos quando se viu do lado de fora.

Draco estava lá, e não só usava a corrente em torno do pescoço como a segurava junto ao peito com tanta firmeza que os nós dos dedos dele estavam ainda mais brancos que o de costume. Ele a olhava parecendo também não acreditar, e a expressão no rosto dele era… maravilhada.

\- Funcionou… - disse ele numa voz baixa e incrédula – Realmente funcionou. Você está aqui.

Ginny tinha consciência dos protestos da Mulher Gorda, mas pareciam vir de um lugar muito profundo, a que ela não tinha acesso. Sentiu-se tonta e fechou os olhos, tentando por tudo não desmaiar. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer.

\- Eu não sabia se era possível. - continuou ele – Não sem nenhum perigo acontecendo. E eu não sabia se você ainda a usava… Mas eu precisava tentar… eu simplesmente precisava.

Ela abriu os olhos, que quando se encontraram com os dele, fizeram com que ela tivesse mais vontade de chorar. Não eram mais os olhos amargos, desesperados e raivosos que vira no horrível último encontro que tiveram. Eram olhos calorosos, intensos, o cinza claro transformado em cor de tempestade, assim como acontecia quando… Por Merlin, eram os olhos do _seu_ Draco. Ginny abriu a boca, e o que saiu foi:

\- Você está bêbado outra vez.

\- Não! - disse ele, rapidamente. - Não, eu não estou. Eu estou lúcido… completamente lúcido, como há muito tempo não me sentia.

E ele riu. Foi um riso curto e nervoso, mas um riso verdadeiro, algo como ela só vira parecido recentemente na noite na Casa dos Gritos.

\- Você… - ela disse, fechando os olhos novamente, porque não queria olhar aquele cinza tempestuoso – Você não tem o direito. Você não pode estar aqui, você não pode aparecer desse jeito. Não depois de tudo o que fez.

\- Eu sei que não posso. Eu sei… eu sei de tudo isso. Mas eu preciso que você me ouça.

\- Por quê? - ela disse, abrindo os olhos e alteando a voz, com raiva – Por que eu deveria? Você deve achar que eu sou realmente uma idiota, que estará sempre esperando por você não importa o tamanho da merda que você faça. Mas eu não sou, eu não quero…

\- Eu quero dormir! - ouviu-se de repente o grito da Mulher Gorda, que estava enfurecida.

\- Por favor… - disse Draco – Podemos somente sair daqui e…

\- Não! - Ginny estava quase fora de si, e ignorava completamente os protestos da Mulher Gorda – Não podemos nada! Eu não quero falar com você, eu não quero ouvir você, seja lá o que você tenha pra me dizer… eu não me importo.

Uma sombra de dor passou pelos olhos de Draco, mas ele se recompôs rapidamente, sabendo que merecia qualquer palavra dura que ela tivesse para ele.

\- Você quis durante todos esses meses saber o que estava acontecendo comigo, e eu nunca pude… eu nunca contei. Mas agora eu posso, agora você pode finalmente saber…

\- É tarde demais. - interrompeu ela – Eu não quero saber. Eu não quero mais nada que venha de você.

\- Mas que inferno! Eu vou gritar tão alto que Filch vai chegar aqui em dois minutos! - era a Mulher Gorda novamente dando o ar da graça.

\- Por favor. - Draco repetiu, falando baixo. - Por favor, Ginevra. Ginny. É a última coisa que vou te pedir, eu prometo. Você não precisa me perdoar. Você não precisa me querer de volta. Por Salazar, eu sei que mereço o seu ódio e o seu desprezo. Mas você também merece uma explicação, e eu preciso que você saiba o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. E… e essa mulher precisa dormir. - completou ele, com um olhar quase infantilmente suplicante.

Ginny fechou os olhos novamente. Não suportou mantê-los abertos depois de ouvir seu nome e seu apelido vindos da boca de Draco daquela forma novamente, com carinho, com _amor_. Mas abriu-os de repente, pronta para dizer a ele que fosse embora, e à Mulher Gorda que ninguém iria incomodá-la mais. Porém o que saiu de sua boca foi:

\- Vamos sair daqui. Estamos incomodando.

E virou-se, sem ver se Draco a estava seguindo, e sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo. Ouviu vagamente os protestos da Mulher Gorda mandando-a voltar para a cama, e falando alguma coisa sobre o garoto que não deveria estar ali, mas não deu atenção. Apenas continuou andando, sem olhar para trás. E, quando percebeu, naturalmente estava tomando o caminho do sétimo andar. Virou-se de repente e viu Draco seguindo-a, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

\- Eu não posso mentir pra mim mesma e dizer que não quero saber o que aconteceu. Eu ainda quero. E é só por isso que eu ainda… é só por isso que eu estou aqui e não na minha cama. Mas se você acha que por isso…

\- Eu não acho nada. Eu só quero que você escute o que eu tenho a dizer. É suficiente.

Ginny não respondeu, e continuou tomando o caminho da Sala Precisa. Quando chegaram ao lugar onde deveria surgir a porta, Draco esperou que ela tomasse a iniciativa de abrir a sala, para que ela pudesse dar ao lugar a configuração que a fizesse se sentir mais confortável. Assim ela fez, e quando a porta surgiu e os dois entraram, Draco viu que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Naturalmente, não havia cama alguma na sala, apenas algumas poltronas e um sofá maior. Ele avançou primeiro e sentou-se no sofá, para que Ginny pudesse escolher sentar-se longe dele caso assim desejasse.

Ela sentou-se em uma das poltronas, numa distância segura de Draco, mas de forma que pudesse ficar de frente para ele. Ele, por sua vez, limitou-se a olhar para ela por um tempo, gravando cada detalhe de Ginevra que estivera opaco para ele nos últimos tempos, cada sarda no rosto dela, os olhos cor de chocolate parecendo angustiados, o cabelo vermelho agora bagunçado e preso desleixadamente, o robe creme que deixava à mostra uma parte da pequena camisola dela. Não havia malícia no olhar de Draco naquele momento, apenas amor e saudade.

Ele queria mais que tudo no mundo abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer o quanto a amava e sentira falta dela. Mas sabia que não tinha esse direito, e que ela obviamente o repeliria se fizesse isso.

\- Ginny... – ele disse enfim. Por alguma razão sentia-se impelido a usar o apelido dela em vez do nome. Era como se ele não tivesse o direito de reclamar dela nada que fora só dele durante tanto tempo, e o nome inteiro, Ginevra, era uma dessas coisas. - Eu poderia começar de uma série de maneiras. Eu poderia dizer o quanto eu sinto… mas sem uma explicação essas palavras pareceriam vazias. Então acho melhor obedecer à ordem cronológica dos fatos.

Ela não disse nada, apenas esperou que ele continuasse falando.

\- Daquela vez que nos encontramos depois do meu primeiro sumiço e eu disse que estava daquele jeito porque tinha recebido uma carta da minha mãe… bem, eu menti. - começou ele – Não quanto a ter recebido a carta, ela realmente me escreveu. Mas não foi aquilo que despertou tanta mudança em mim. Foi um sonho que eu tive no fim de janeiro. Na verdade não foi um sonho comum. Foi algo como uma visão, uma experiência, extremamente real. Algo que nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Eu estava em uma realidade paralela, quase vinte anos depois de agora, e nessa realidade… eu era um Comensal da Morte.

Ginny fez um olhar de incompreensão e espanto, mas não se manifestou, esperando que ele prosseguisse com o relato.

\- Eu era o favorito de Voldemort. Seu homem de confiança. Alguém que ele chegava o mais próximo possível de estimar. E eu tinha um ofício específico que fazia para ele, que era o de negociador. Nessa realidade, ele dominava praticamente toda a Europa Ocidental, e seu império tinha uma filosofia diferente do anterior. Ele mantinha os nascidos trouxas, simpatizantes e quem mais se opusesse a ele vivos, fazendo trabalhos forçados em campos de concentração. Minha missão era convencer essas pessoas a irem voluntariamente para esses lugares, pois a outra opção era um destino terrível nas mãos de criaturas horrendas criadas pelo próprio Voldemort, chamadas Inclementes. Eles eram invencíveis, porque absorviam os poderes das criaturas mágicas das quais se aproximavam, e de uma crueldade atroz. A forma como eles matavam as pessoas… você não acreditaria.

\- Espere aí… - ela finalmente interrompeu – É impressão minha ou você está narrando esse sonho como se o que você fazia fosse uma coisa boa?

\- Não é o que eu acho mais, Ginny. Mas sim, naquele momento, vivendo aquela experiência e assistindo ao que os Inclementes faziam com as pessoas, parecia, sim. Eu… realmente vi. É como eu te disse, não foi um sonho comum. Era como se eu realmente estivesse lá. A missão durou horas, e eu vivi cada uma delas.

\- Foi Voldemort que implantou esse sonho na sua cabeça.

\- Sim, foi. Deveria ser óbvio, mas na época não era. Eu comecei a pensar que fosse uma visão do futuro, real.

\- Deveria ser óbvio, mas na época não era. - ela repetiu o que ele havia dito – E por que agora é?

\- Eu vou chegar nessa parte. Bem, eu fiquei completamente obcecado por essa história. E eu sentia uma raiva irracional se alastrando dentro de mim, algo que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu não conseguia mais me aproximar de você ou de ninguém. Eu não conseguia contar o que estava acontecendo. E então… aconteceu outra vez.

\- Outro sonho?

\- Sim. Dessa vez, tinham passado só dois anos da época em que nós estamos agora, mas eu também era um Comensal da Morte. Minha missão era encontrar e capturar Potter. Engraçado, agora me veio à mente uma coisa… esse sonho aconteceu pouco depois de eu tê-lo encontrado em um corredor, e tido… mais um desses acessos de raiva.

\- Foi quando a cicatriz dele doeu? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Ele contou pra você. - concluiu Draco

\- Não. Eu vi.

\- O quê? ?

\- Eu estava te seguindo. Eu queria te cercar pra forçar você a me explicar o que estava acontecendo, por que você me prometeu que não se afastaria e se afastou de novo… e então eu vi vocês dois esbarrarem um no outro e começarem a discutir.

\- Você viu… - disse Draco, espantado. - Meu Deus, agora eu entendo o que Blaise me disse na Ala Hospitalar.

\- O que ele te disse?

\- Que eu tinha deixado você com medo de mim.

\- É, eu fiquei com medo sim. Mas mesmo assim eu queria te ajudar… só que você nunca deixou.

\- Eu sei. Eu me arrependo muito disso. Tantas coisas ruins poderiam ter sido evitadas…

\- _Agora_ você vê isso.

\- Agora eu vejo uma série de coisas que era impossível ver antes. E você vai entender do que eu estou falando quando eu terminar de contar… ou pelo menos eu espero que sim.

\- Certo. Estou ouvindo.

Draco sabia que merecia a frieza com que ela o estava tratando, mas nem por isso doía menos. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo antes de continuar falando.

\- Bem, como eu disse, no outro sonho a minha missão era encontrar e capturar Potter. Eu, mais uma vez, fui bem-sucedido. Eu acho que ele teria sido uma das minhas primeiras negociações: eu quis fazer um acordo com ele, no qual ele forneceria informações sobre as atividades dele que interessavam a Voldemort, e, em troca, amigos dele dos quais eu sabia a localização seriam poupados. Ele custou a acreditar em mim. E quando acreditou… ele me disse uma coisa que não saiu mais da minha cabeça.

\- O que foi?

\- Ele insinuou que eu teria perdido alguém na Guerra. Que só assim se explicava minha súbita tendência a querer poupar vidas. E ele ficou tentando adivinhar quem teria sido, e, no fim, deduziu que tinha sido uma namorada. E eu me lembro de ter ficado nervoso quando ele disse isso, como se fizesse sentido. Essa foi outra coisa que virou obsessão para mim depois. Eu… achei que teria sido você.

\- Você estava realmente acreditando nesses sonhos.

\- Estava. Eu não tenho como explicar pra você o quão reais eles eram. Era como se fosse agora, nós dois conversando… e em seguida eu acordasse na minha cama. A minha obsessão só crescia, e a minha raiva também. Por isso eu briguei com Potter naquele banheiro, mas ele levou a melhor, como você sabe. Por isso eu tratei Dumbledore tão mal quando ele foi me visitar. E eu ainda estava com essa raiva quando encontrei você pela última vez.

\- Por favor, não tente fazer disso a justificativa para as coisas horríveis que você me disse.

\- Não vou fazer. O que eu te disse não foi fruto de raiva.

\- Então o quê? - disse ela, furiosa – Você realmente acredita…

\- É claro que não. Eu nunca acreditei em qualquer uma daquelas palavras. E eu sequer estava com raiva de você. Eu nunca tinha raiva de você. A única pessoa de quem eu não tinha raiva era justamente você.

\- Então por quê? Eu não entendo…

\- Porque eu estava convencido de que eu iria te perder. E quando você falou da possibilidade de um bebê, eu imaginei, catastroficamente, Voldemort vindo atrás de vocês dois. Eu… não pude suportar. Eu achei que se te tirasse da minha vida, poderia mudar o rumo das coisas… poderia salvar você.

\- Mas que ideia idiota!

Ele deu um riso curto.

\- A pior das muitas ideias idiotas que eu tive nos últimos tempos, eu sei. Mas eu realmente acreditava nisso. Que você estaria condenada se estivesse ligada a mim. Que a única forma de te salvar do que eu acreditava que fosse o destino terrível que te esperava era me afastando de você. Mesmo que não me perdoe, acredita em mim, Ginny. Eu nunca pensei nenhuma daquelas coisas que eu te disse. Sempre foi uma mentira.

Ginny estava, contra a sua vontade, sentindo esperança. Mas ela não queria deixar-se vencer por esse sentimento, e muito menos demonstrá-lo para Draco.

\- Se eu estivesse mesmo grávida… você ia nos abandonar.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que ia acontecer. Eu estava fora de mim. De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte, Blaise me contou que você… não estava.

\- O quê? Mas eu não disse pra ele… - ela se interrompeu. Claro que Blaise teria percebido tudo. Ele não era nenhum idiota. - Eu não entendo. Vocês não estavam se falando. Por que ele diria isso pra você?

\- Ele estava com muita raiva de mim, mas achava que eu precisava saber. E também me disse que… ah!

\- O quê?

\- Eu acho que agora eu entendo… porque alguém teria mandado me dizer que as coisas boas ainda podem ser boas. Quando foram verificar a questão da sua gravidez vocês… vocês viram Magala?

\- _Você_ conhece Magala? - espantou-se Ginny.

\- É uma outra parte da história. Mas agora eu entendo por que ela teria mandado me dizer isso.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu vou chegar lá. Ainda estamos na parte em que eu estava sendo um completo imbecil intratável. Nessa época, meu pai me escreveu. E propôs que eu me encontrasse com ele hoje, em Hogsmeade, para que ele me levasse a Voldemort. Disse que somente ele teria as respostas para todas as dúvidas que estavam me atormentando nos últimos tempos. E eu… eu acreditei. Especialmente depois de ter perdido você, eu acreditei.

\- Você… viu Voldemort? - perguntou Ginny, assombrada.

\- Sim, eu vi. Hoje.

Ela involuntariamente afastou a poltrona para mais longe dele, os olhos assustados. Isso doeu ainda mais em Draco, e ele arregaçou as mangas das vestes, expondo os braços lisos para ela.

\- Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte. Eu estou aqui, lembra? Eu te prometo que eu nunca vou ser um Comensal da Morte.

Tentando ignorar o pequeno assomo de prazer que a invadiu, e ainda tentando ser cautelosa, Ginny perguntou:

\- Como… como você pode encontrar Voldemort, rejeitá-lo mais uma vez e estar vivo para contar a história?

\- Hoje eu finalmente sei o porquê de ter conseguido fazer coisas extraordinárias nos últimos tempos. Essa foi uma delas.

\- O quê? Draco, se foi algo que o próprio Voldemort te disse, você não…

Sorrindo involuntariamente por ela finalmente dizer o nome dele, Draco a tranquilizou:

\- Não foi ele. Foi Dumbledore.

\- Ahn?

\- Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei quando voltei. E, se tivesse feito o que ele me mandou fazer, eu deveria estar na cama agora. Mas eu não conseguiria ficar sem voc… sem _falar_ com você nem mais um minuto. E eu vou chegar na conversa com Dumbledore, mas primeiro preciso te contar do encontro com Voldemort.

Ginny esperou, torcendo as mãos sem perceber em seu nervosismo.

\- Ele é uma cobra terrível e manipuladora. Eu sei que isso não é novidade, mas foi a primeira vez que eu senti na pele. Ginny, eu não vou mentir pra você. Quando eu fui encontrá-lo, estava disposto a não voltar mais. E quando ouvi a voz dele e olhei nos olhos dele… eu tive certeza que não voltaria. Você não acreditaria na forma como ele falou comigo, como ele olhava pra mim. Como um mestre, como se eu… importasse.

\- Isso é o que ele faz, Draco! Não é possível que você…

\- Eu _sei_. Eu sempre soube. Mas sentir na pele é diferente. Dumbledore disse que ele estava usando os esforços manipulatórios comigo com força máxima. E não é só isso… eu estava conectado a ele. Desde a noite na masmorra da minha casa.

\- Como assim? ? - fez Ginny, espantada.

\- Segundo ele, eu não deveria ter resistido tanto à maldição. E o que eu fiz para resistir cobrou um preço, que foi essa conexão que se estabeleceu entre nossas mentes. Acho que… algo parecido com o que aconteceu com Potter quando ele tentou matá-lo quando bebê. Ele também ficou com uma conexão, não ficou?

\- Mas Harry não morreu porque a mãe dele morreu para salvá-lo! No seu caso…

\- No meu caso houve algo, que eu só soube hoje por intermédio de Dumbledore, e que eu vou te contar em seguida. Foi o que me fez resistir, mas por outro lado aconteceu essa conexão. É por isso que eu tive tanta raiva que não era minha nesses últimos meses. E é por isso que ele conseguiu fazer um feitiço das trevas para aprofundar essa conexão, a partir do qual surgiram esses sonhos.

\- O que eram esses sonhos, afinal de contas?

\- Segundo Voldemort, uma mistura da minha essência, do meu caráter e dos meus desejos mais profundos com os dele, e mais uma generosa dose do imponderável.

\- Mas… você era um Comensal da Morte! Se isso fosse o seu desejo mais profundo…

\- Não. Creio que essa era a parte dele. No meu caso, o que me deixou obcecado foram os poderes extraordinários que eu tinha. Eu era capaz de fazer coisas inimagináveis… minhas habilidades estavam extremamente desenvolvidas… algo que ele me prometeu que eu aprenderia com ele. E também… o fato de que eu reduzia sensivelmente o número de mortes e ataques dos Inclementes, isso me deixava… orgulhoso. Ele usou contra mim a minha vaidade e os meus princípios. Ele sabia que um futuro no qual eu fosse simplesmente um servo inútil e sanguinário, ansioso por matar trouxas e nascidos trouxas assim como os outros que ele já tem, não me atrairia. Dumbledore me explicou que essa era a forma como ele pretendia usar as minhas habilidades a favor dele: fazendo parecer que o que eu fazia era para um bem maior.

\- Mas por que ele precisaria disso?

\- Porque minhas habilidades não servem naturalmente para ele. Para os intentos malignos dele. Elas não se manifestam nessas situações. Então ele precisava manipular a realidade para conseguir contornar isso. Essa parte, naturalmente, também não foi ele quem me disse, e sim Dumbledore. O que ele me disse é que poderíamos construir algo grande juntos, que já havia base para isso. E eu olhava para ele e estava hipnotizado… e eu acreditei.

\- Por Merlin, Draco, _como_ você está aqui depois de tudo isso?

\- Por você. É sempre por você. Porque quando eu estava pronto para estender meu braço para receber a Marca Negra, eu toquei na corrente… e um turbilhão de memórias com você invadiu minha mente. E nada mais fazia sentido a não ser você. Eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo lá. A conexão foi embora, e os meus olhos se abriram. E eu vi que não pertencia a Voldemort. Eu pertenço a onde você estiver, mesmo que você não me queira.

Ao ouvir isso, Ginny sentiu a familiar queimação que se transforma em lágrimas, e piscou os olhos tentando afastá-las. Não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia articular uma resposta. E o que acabou dizendo foi:

\- Mas… você não estava com a corrente.

\- O quê? - disse Draco, que não conseguira ouvir direito o quase murmúrio que saíra da boca dela.

\- Você não estava com a sua corrente. - ela disse, com mais firmeza. - Eu senti quando você tirou. Da última vez que nós nos encontramos, você tirou.

\- Você tem razão. - disse Draco, levemente surpreso por mais esse efeito do feitiço – Eu tirei, sim. Guardei no fundo de uma gaveta junto do pergaminho que você deixou para mim depois daquela noite na Casa dos Gritos. Mas, de alguma forma, ela estava dentro das minhas vestes hoje. Foi o que me salvou, que devolveu minha lucidez que Voldemort tinha roubado. Eu senti a conexão com ele sendo destruída na mesma hora, e soube que no momento em que eu olhasse para ele novamente, ele também saberia.

\- Como você escapou? - perguntou ela, ainda falando baixo.

\- Eu senti a barreira anti-aparatação que ele tinha colocado no lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo senti que eu poderia quebrá-la com facilidade.

\- Você… já tinha aparatado antes?

\- Sozinho, nunca. Mas eu sabia que conseguiria. Foi natural, como se eu já fizesse há muito tempo. Eu olhei pra ele e vi que ele realmente soube o que tinha acontecido, embora não tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Vagamente ouvi o grito de raiva dele, peguei meus pais e simplesmente desaparatei.

\- Seus pais? ?

\- Eles estavam lá, também. Voldemort deve tê-los chamado para serem mais um incentivo para minha decisão… como também certamente os faria assistirem a punição que pretendia me dar caso eu novamente recusasse. Eu tenho certeza que ele ia me matar dessa vez.

Ginny, agora, entendeu a reação da corrente mais cedo: no momento em que Voldemort percebera o fim da conexão, Draco certamente correra perigo. Mas acabou rápido porque ele conseguiu desaparatar. Tudo fazia um sentido absurdo, mas ela não poderia… simplesmente não aguentaria se decepcionar outra vez.

\- E onde estão seus pais? - perguntou ela, para ganhar tempo.

\- Voltaram para ele. - disse Draco, triste – Meu pai eu até imaginava que faria isso, mas minha mãe… eu achei que conseguiria convencê-la.

\- Você sempre disse que ela não abriria mão dos anos da companhia de seu pai…

\- Eu sei… mas eu sou o filho dela, e dessa vez estava deixando claro que estava indo embora de vez… eu achei que ela poderia vir. Mas ela não veio, mesmo tendo me dito algumas coisas inesperadas.

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Que, se eu tinha decidido ser inimigo do Lord das Trevas, que fizesse isso direito. Que eu fosse o pior inimigo que ele poderia pensar em ter. - ele viu os olhos arregalados de Ginny, e completou – É, eu também não esperava por isso. Eu estava… ainda estou… com medo de Voldemort puni-los pelo que eu fiz. Mas ela disse que ele não iria querer provocar mais a fúria do inimigo que criou assassinando os pais dele. Eu acho… eu não sei, Ginny, mas eu acho que ela voltou pra ter certeza do que ele pretende fazer contra mim. Mas eu estou com medo. Por ela.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele, que demonstravam exatamente o sentimento que ele tinha dito, e quis muito confortá-lo. Na verdade, ele parecia novamente com o Draco que ela conhecia, depois de tanto tempo. E a história dele fazia sentido, sim. Que ele tivesse feito o que fez estando sob influência de Voldemort era algo que, sem dúvidas, o absolvia de quase tudo. Mas… ela simplesmente _não podia_ se decepcionar outra vez. Não havia mais pedaços em que o coração dela pudesse se quebrar.

Ele pareceu ler alguma coisa nos olhos dela, porque se aproximou um tantinho e disse:

\- Ginny, sou eu de novo. Finalmente sou eu, e não aquele garoto quebrado e enraivecido que esteve aqui nos últimos meses. Eu sei que eu te magoei muito, mas eu nunca mais vou agir daquela forma, nunca. Acabou. Voldemort não está aqui mais.

Então uma coisa ocorreu a ela:

\- Por que você está me chamando de Ginny? Você nunca gostou…

Ele deu o velho sorriso torto.

\- Eu não passei a gostar. Mas eu… eu não me senti no direito.

\- De usar meu nome? - perguntou ela, confusa.

\- De usar o nome que só eu usava. De agir como se você ainda fosse… eu sei que não tenho direito.

E, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele se adiantou:

\- Olha, eu estou arrependido e envergonhado de muitas coisas. Mas de todas elas, a pior certamente é ter magoado tanto você. As coisas que eu te disse naquela última vez… eu queria nunca ter dito aquilo pra você. Não importa que fosse mentira, eu não podia ter feito isso.

\- Não, você não podia. - disse ela, lágrimas vindo aos olhos novamente.

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas se você deixar, eu vou passar o resto dos meus dias, que nesses tempos de guerra a gente não sabe quantos serão, tentando reverter o mal que eu te fiz pra você poder confiar em mim de novo. Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu respeitaria a sua decisão de não me perdoar e não confiar em mim. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, sabe por quê? ? Porque você é o amor da minha vida! Porque você foi a única capaz de me trazer clareza quando eu estava jogado nas sombras, por causa de você eu puder ver através da magia mais negra possível do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos! E sem você eu estaria agora com uma marca no braço, enganado e servil. Porque eu amo você mais do que achei que fosse possível amar alguém, você mudou minha vida e meu mundo, tudo que eu acreditava, meus princípios, meus planos, você mudou tudo o que eu sou. Então não, eu não vou desistir. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, afinal, e eu não desisto de nada assim tão fácil. Se você não me perdoar hoje, eu vou tentar de novo amanhã. E depois. E eu vou continuar insistindo. Eu não vou parar.

Ginny, a essa altura, já estava chorando copiosamente. Era verdade. _Tinha_ que ser verdade, e ela estava vendo a verdade nos olhos dele. Todos os sumiços, o desespero, a angústia nos olhos atormentados, tudo fazia sentido agora, assim como fazia sentido que não acontecesse mais. Voldemort fora embora. Draco e ela tinham vencido.

Draco não sabia o que fazer ao vê-la chorando. O que mais queria era abraçá-la, dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ela não precisaria chorar mais… mas ele tinha medo que ela o repelisse. E Ginny sabia disso, porque foi ela que se adiantou e o abraçou com força, chorando com ainda mais vontade nos braços dele, um riso de alívio misturado às lágrimas.

\- Ah, meu Deus… - disse Draco, abraçando-a de volta, sem acreditar – Me perdoa, meu amor. Eu nunca mais vou magoar você dessa maneira. Eu amo você, eu amo você! ! - ele repetiu quase gritando, e passou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto, cabelo, mãos dela, para depois abraçá-la de novo.

\- Eu também amo você, seu bruxo teimoso e que tem as piores ideias do mundo. - ela disse, sorrindo fracamente em meio às lágrimas. - E não, você não vai mais fazer isso comigo, ou eu vou mandar todos os meus irmãos atrás de você.

Ele riu sonoramente, e disse:

\- Nunca mais, meu amor. Nunca mais. - ele pegou-a pelo rosto e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios dela, como se estivesse saboreando uma experiência ímpar. Quando os lábios se afastaram, ele sorria, de olhos fechados, e Ginny sorriu também, antes de acabar com a distância entre os lábios e beijá-lo mais profundamente. Draco estava mesmo de volta.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceram dessa forma, alternando entre se beijarem, se abraçarem e se olharem com todo o amor e saudade que sentiam. Draco estava maravilhado pela sorte de conseguir o perdão dela depois de tudo, e de tê-la nos braços quando pensara que a tinha perdido para sempre. Ginny, por sua vez, sentia que seu coração poderia saltar para fora do peito nesse momento com a felicidade de ver novamente o _seu_ Draco, depois de acreditar que ele não mais existia.

\- Draco? - chamou ela depois de um tempo.

\- O que foi? - disse ele, ainda abraçado a ela.

\- Você pode me chamar de Ginevra outra vez. - disse ela, sorrindo lentamente.

Ele riu e beijou o cabelo dela.

\- Que bom. Esse seu apelido não te faz jus.

Ginny riu também, mas se soltou dos braços dele, ainda que com alguma dificuldade. Ainda havia muito o que saber.

\- E pare de me distrair. Você ainda não me contou da sua conversa com Dumbledore, o que ele te contou sobre as suas habilidades e como você conhece a Magala.

\- Eu não estou te distraindo. Eu estou apenas com dificuldade de soltar você. Acho que ainda não acredito que eu tenho você de volta.

\- E eu acho que essa frase se aplica mais a mim que a você. Você está de volta depois de estar perdido durante todo esse tempo.

\- Foi você quem me resgatou. De novo. - ele disse, pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos e dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. - Mas você tem razão. Tem muito que eu ainda preciso te contar.

Ele respirou fundo, antes de começar:

\- Bem. Sobre as minhas habilidades. Claro que Dumbledore já sabia há tempos do que elas se tratavam, mas ele disse que não teve certeza, até hoje, se deveria me contar. Eu acho que talvez ele tenha feito certo. Não sei o que eu teria feito com essa informação se a tivesse antes. De qualquer forma… nossa, eu gostaria que pudesse te mostrar a memória que ele me mostrou. Você não só entenderia tudo como… eu gostaria que você tivesse a chance de conhecê-lo.

\- Conhecer quem?

\- Regulus. Meu padrinho Regulus Black.

E Draco contou tudo a ela, sobre como sua mãe havia convidado Regulus para ser seu padrinho quando ele estava às vésperas de desertar de Voldemort. Contou o que Dumbledore dissera a ele sobre o que levara Regulus a desertar, como ele havia se escondido de Voldemort durante um ano, enquanto este o julgava morto, e trabalhado contra ele de várias formas, sendo a última delas o feitiço _Anima Bellator_ que ele pedira para Magala fazer a fim de proteger Draco e dar a ele a força necessária para lutar contra as trevas caso assim desejasse. Contou a ela todas as especificidades do feitiço, e como Voldemort havia tentado manipulá-las em proveito próprio ao inserir em Draco visões em que ele mantinha seus princípios e impedia mortes e massacres. Contou (e nesse momento sentiu a familiar queimação que se transformava em lágrimas, que ele controlou com dificuldade) como Regulus utilizara em si mesmo o feitiço _Sectumsempra_ , permitindo, assim, que o feitiço se completasse, à custa de sua própria vida. E como o feitiço ficara protegido em um medalhão (que Draco deduzira ser uma relíquia do próprio Salazar Slytherin, embora não tivesse se lembrado de perguntar a Dumbledore como o padrinho o obtivera), que estivera sob a guarda de Kreacher por todos esses anos, até a morte do elfo, quando Dumbledore pegara a tarefa para si. Contou que o conhecimento de Kreacher sobre todos esses fatos fora o que o levara à morte, em circunstâncias que já eram parcialmente conhecidas de Draco e Ginny.

Ela, por sua vez, estava impressionada. Lembrava-se de Andromeda falando brevemente sobre Regulus, dizendo que ele fora morto ao desistir de ser um Comensal da Morte. Ela não sabia da história real. Não sabia como o primo fora corajoso, todas as coisas que fizera enquanto todos o julgavam morto. Ginny sentiu uma onda de gratidão e carinho pelo padrinho de Draco, lamentando seu destino como se ele fosse alguém próximo a ela.

\- Eu gostaria que mais gente pudesse conhecer a história dele. - disse ela, finalmente – A imagem que pintam dele é de um rapaz tolo, que se acovardou depois de decidir seguir Voldemort e morreu por isso. Não poderiam estar mais longe da verdade.

\- Eu… gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. - disse Draco, baixinho.

Ginny o olhou, compreensiva.

\- O que será que ele pode ter feito de tão terrível para se sentir daquela forma?

\- Comensais da Morte fazem coisas horríveis o tempo todo. Especialmente quando estão cegos de devoção por Voldemort. É impressionante que ele tenha conseguido escapar disso. Eu só gostaria que ele não tivesse condenado a si mesmo. - e ele se lembrou repentinamente de uma coisa: - Magala disse a ele que ele havia experimentado o quão ruins são as coisas ruins, e isso foi o que fez ele mudar. Mas que havia outro caminho, que era descobrir o quão boas podem ser as coisas boas. E que isso poderia acontecer comigo, mesmo eu sendo filho de um Comensal da Morte.

\- Ah! - fez ela, compreendendo. - Por isso ela disse aquilo para mim.

\- É, agora faz sentido. Mas… como ela sabia…? Quer dizer, você contou a ela sobre mim?

\- Ela é uma mulher muito impressionante, Draco. Ela parece ver através de você, e de repente faz uma pergunta precisa, e você se vê contando as coisas para ela como se não pudesse evitar.

\- Ela é impressionante mesmo. Isso foi fácil de se perceber mesmo dentro de uma memória. Como… - ele hesitou, mas acabou perguntando: - Como ela ajudou você a descobrir que não estava grávida?

\- Foi uma poção contendo um feitiço que parecia simples… mas que estava, segundo ela, impregnada de habilidades que são somente dela. Me parece que ela mesma criou, na verdade. Ela detecta se há ou não vida dentro da pessoa que toma, qualquer vida que não seja dela ou dos microrganismos presentes em todos os seres humanos. Você toma e sente náuseas terríveis, e meio que vomita a poção de volta. Se continuar da mesma cor, quer dizer que não há vida. Foi o que aconteceu comigo.

\- E se mudasse, iria querer dizer necessariamente gravidez? - perguntou Draco, curioso. Poções sempre o interessavam – Quer dizer, há outros tipos de vida que podem…

\- Ela disse que se fosse um bebê provavelmente seria azul.

\- Provavelmente? Não me parece algo muito certo.

E então Ginny contou a ele a história de Merope Riddle.

\- Por Salazar! - espantou-se Draco – A mãe de Voldemort?

\- Precisamente.

\- Uau. - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. Em seguida, lembrou-se de uma coisa: - Mas eu não entendi uma coisa. Dumbledore disse que Magala não é uma mulher fácil de achar. Que só a encontra quem ela deseja ou permite. Como foi que Blaise conseguiu?

\- Algo a ver com a família dele. Parece que são velhos conhecidos de Magala, e já fizeram, pelo que ela disse, muitos favores a ela.

\- Eu acho que minha dívida com Blaise é impagável. - disse Draco – Ele esteve com você quando quem deveria estar seria eu. Enquanto eu o ignorava e tratava de uma forma imperdoável. E eu tenho motivos para acreditar que ele é o responsável pela corrente estar comigo hoje.

\- Você acha? ?

\- Não consigo ver outra explicação. Embora eu não tenha ideia de como ele saberia da corrente, visto que eu nunca contei pra ele, muito menos onde eu a guardava... só consigo pensar nele, nós dividimos o mesmo quarto, ele teria acesso às minhas roupas.

\- Mas… por que ele faria isso justamente hoje? - perguntou Ginny, ainda não totalmente convencida – Não é possível que ele soubesse o que você ia fazer. Ele tentaria impedir, ele iria ao professor Dumbledore.

\- Eu não sei, amor. Não entendo mais que você. Mas, quando eu tentar me desculpar com ele, vou perguntar tudo isso.

Ela sorriu pela forma carinhosa de Draco chamá-la, e em seguida emendou um bocejo no sorriso.

\- Eu atrapalhei sua noite de sono. - disse ele.

\- Não. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo.

\- Mas agora conseguiria, talvez?

\- Talvez. Se você estiver comigo. - disse ela.

\- Sempre. - respondeu ele.

\- Você parece estar precisando mais que eu de uma boa noite de sono. - observou Ginny, olhando as fundas olheiras de Draco.

\- Eu não tenho uma de verdade há séculos. O que acha de nós… mudarmos a configuração dessa sala? - perguntou ele, sorrindo.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

Eles saíram, e Ginny novamente tomou a iniciativa de decidir que forma a sala tomaria. Quando entraram, uma enorme e confortável cama havia aparecido no lugar do sóbrio sofá. Draco suspirou, olhando a cama como se fosse um oásis no meio de um deserto.

Naquela noite, eles não se amaram. Naquela noite, apenas dormiram a melhor noite de sono em meses, nos braços um do outro, felizes e tranquilos como há muito tempo não se sentiam.

* * *

 **N/A: Final feliz... mas não se acostumem hahaha! A treta está chegando!**

 **Até o próximo! E mais uma vez obrigada a Kmile pela constante companhia e feedbacks precisos! :)**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	35. 8 PM

**Oi, pessoal!**

 **Mais uma vez: eu não morri! :) Estava apenas de férias, retornei agora.**

 **Espero que gostem desse capítulo, estamos nos aproximando do fim do sexto ano.**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

 **Capítulo 35 – 8 PM**

* * *

Quando acordaram, o sol já estava alto no céu, embora não houvesse como eles saberem disso. Ginny pusera uma cortina na janela da sala que não deixava passar nem um feixe de luz, para que eles pusessem dormir até a hora que quisessem.

\- Que horas você acha que são? - perguntou ela, espreguiçando-se como uma gata.

\- Não tenho ideia, e não me importo. - respondeu ele, virando-se e ficando por cima dela, passando a beijá-la nos lábios, no pescoço…

\- Draco… - o nome dele saiu dos lábios dela quase como um gemido, e ela puxou-o para um beijo, dessa vez menos carinhoso e mais sensual, que ele correspondeu com avidez.

E dessa vez a urgência e paixão que havia nos beijos e carícias não era mais proveniente da sensação de que podia ser a última vez. Dessa vez, era apenas uma manifestação da saudade que sentiam de estar juntos sem angústia, sem medo, sem reservas.

Quando estavam a ponto de se livrarem das roupas, porém, Draco parou, de súbito.

\- Não… - fez ela, tentando puxá-lo de volta.

\- Amor… - disse ele, se livrando gentilmente dos braços dela – Você não quer correr o risco de ter que fazer outra visita a Magala, quer?

\- Ah, é… - disse ela, emburrada.

Ele riu e a beijou com carinho novamente:

\- Não se preocupe. A partir de agora, teremos muitas chances.

Mas Ginny não se deu por satisfeita, e, repentinamente, subiu em cima dele.

\- Existem muitas formas de fazer amor. Nós só não podemos fazer uma delas.

\- O que…

Mas Draco sequer completou a frase, pois ela começou a beijá-lo, boca, pescoço, descendo pelo peito… até descer onde realmente queria, percebendo satisfeita o quanto o desejo dele era notório. Ele estremeceu de prazer quando sentiu a boca de Ginny tocando-o. Sim, havia muito o que poderiam fazer…

O resultado foi que eles só conseguiram sair da Sala Precisa quando os roncos de seus estômagos denunciaram que o horário do almoço já devia estar chegando. Eles tomaram banho (Ginny, afinal, realmente fizera um trabalho bem completo na configuração da sala) e se vestiram para sair. Draco foi o primeiro a falar:

\- Agora, meu próximo passo é me acertar com Blaise.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia.

De fato, todos os alunos já se dirigiam ao Salão Principal para o almoço, Draco percebeu quando, já separado de Ginny, desceu as escadas até o andar térreo do castelo. Ele procurou Blaise com os olhos, e rapidamente avistou o amigo caminhando até a mesa da Sonserina, com um olhar cansado. Antes que o garoto pudesse se sentar, porém, Draco o abordou.

\- Posso falar com você?

Blaise se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Draco e o sentiu tocando seu ombro. Ele se virou, com cara de poucos amigos, mas estacou de repente antes que a resposta mal-humorada saísse de sua boca. Parecia, de repente, intrigado, e não mais irritado.

\- O que você quer? - perguntou, incerto, olhando Draco com certa curiosidade.

\- Pagar uma cerveja amanteigada pra você no Cabeça de Javali.

\- Oi?

\- Um almoço diferente, vai.

\- Draco, você está bem?

Draco riu.

\- Cara, você é realmente muito mais do que eu mereço. Depois de tudo, ainda está preocupado se eu estou bem. Mas eu estou, Blaise, é justamente essa a questão. Eu finalmente estou bem.

Blaise deu um meio sorriso incerto, e disse:

\- Bom. Não é todo dia que a gente ganha cerveja amanteigada de graça. Vamos lá então. Dedosdemel ou Casa dos Gritos? - perguntou ele, referindo-se às passagens que levavam a Hogsmeade.

\- Dedosdemel, com certeza. - respondeu Draco – Não sei se a situação na Casa dos Gritos já normalizou.

\- Normalizou…?

\- Você vai entender. Hoje você vai entender tudo.

Aberforth, como de costume, não fez perguntas quando os dois garotos entraram no bar. Naturalmente, ele sabia da comoção ocorrida na noite anterior por causa de Draco, mas não se interessava realmente com o que tinha acontecido ao garoto, desde que ele pagasse pelo que consumisse. Justamente por isso Draco escolheu lá, e não o Três Vassouras, para sua conversa com Blaise, assim como fez questão de andar o caminho todo até o estabelecimento com o capuz de sua capa cobrindo a cabeça, para que seus cabelos loiros muito claros não chamassem atenção.

Quando estavam devidamente instalados em uma mesa num canto do bar, com duas cervejas amanteigadas, Blaise disse:

\- Você não voltou com o grupo ontem.

\- Não, não voltei.

\- Organizaram uma operação de busca por sua causa.

\- Sim, eu estou ciente disso.

\- E suponho que vai me explicar isso também.

\- Claro que sim, Blaise. Como eu disse, hoje você vai entender tudo o que vem acontecendo nesses últimos meses.

E Draco falou. Falou tanto que sua boca secou e ele precisou pedir uma segunda cerveja amanteigada. Contou tudo, desde o primeiro sonho que tivera, até o encontro com Voldemort, em que tudo ficara esclarecido. Quando, porém, ele mencionou o que o salvara (a corrente escondida nas vestes), com um sorriso de quem sabia que o outro entenderia do que estava falando, foi interrompido por Blaise:

\- Espera aí. Que corrente é essa?

\- O que… você não sabe? - espantou-se Draco.

\- Como eu poderia saber? Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso.

\- Mas… - Draco estava confuso – Eu tinha tanta certeza que tinha sido você.

\- Que tinha sido eu o quê?

\- Que colocou ela nas minhas vestes. Eu não estava usando mais.

\- Draco, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

Ainda sem entender, Draco contou ao amigo sobre o feitiço _Iunctus Amore_ , que ele fizera logo após o incidente ocorrido com Ginny na partida de quadribol.

\- O quê? Seu traidor, você nunca me contou isso!

Mas o tom dele era descontraído ao dizer isso, e Draco deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio antes de responder:

\- Você ia tentar me impedir.

\- Mas é claro que ia. Esse feitiço é muito sério. Tenho certeza que adolescente nenhum nunca fez algo assim.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu estava desesperado. Eu queria ser capaz de protegê-la de alguma forma. Mal sabia que ia ser o contrário. Sabe a noite na masmorra da minha casa?

\- O que é que tem? - Blaise perguntou, mas logo depois pareceu compreender: - Ah! Por Salazar, a Ginny soube.

\- Sim. Foi assim que o Dumbledore conseguiu me salvar.

\- E ela tinha me dito que era coisa do Snape!

\- É, nós não contamos pra ninguém sobre isso. A Granger também não sabe.

\- É, ela realmente não parecia saber muita coisa quando eu fui perguntar a ela, no dia seguinte, quando você não apareceu.

\- Eu só… não entendo. Se não foi você, quem?

\- Talvez seja parte do encantamento. A corrente voltar pra você.

\- Eu disse isso ao Dumbledore, mas ele deu a entender que alguém que se importa comigo teria feito isso. Eu concluí que era você.

\- Dessa vez não, companheiro. E quando você viu Dumbledore?

\- Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei quando voltei.

\- Aliás, _como_ você conseguiu voltar? Não acredito que Voldemort simplesmente deixaria…

\- Ah não, ele não deixaria. Eu tenho certeza que as opções pra mim ontem eram Marca Negra ou morte. Mas… eu consegui romper a barreira anti-aparatação que ele criou.

\- _Como? -_ espantou-se Blaise.

\- As habilidades, lembra? Elas estavam apagadas nesses últimos meses que eu estava conectado ao Voldemort. Mas elas voltaram agora. E eu finalmente sei do que se tratam.

E ele deu um grande gole na cerveja amanteigada para contar a Blaise sobre a conversa com Dumbledore e tudo o que o diretor havia mostrado a ele sobre Regulus Black e o _Anima Bellator_. Como era de se esperar, ao final, Blaise estava impressionado, e pediu também uma segunda cerveja amanteigada.

\- Por Salazar, Draco. - ele disse, depois de tomar também um grande gole da sua bebida – Que história… acho que nenhum de nós poderia ter imaginado algo assim.

\- Nunca. Minha mãe nunca me falou sobre ele.

\- Ela não teria muito o que falar, não é? Até onde ela soube, ele morreu pouco tempo depois de desertar. Teria sido seu padrinho por uns poucos dias.

\- Dumbledore disse algo assim também. De qualquer forma, ele está com o medalhão. E foi assim que ele soube, quando eu voltei, que tudo estava bem comigo. O medalhão brilha quando o feitiço se manifesta. E escurece quando… bem, nos últimos meses ele me disse que andou bem escurecido. - completou Draco, baixinho.

\- Cara. Eu… eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas eu não tinha ideia do que era. Eu queria te ajudar, mas não conseguia.

\- Ninguém conseguiria, Blaise. Não quando eu estupidamente decidi passar por tudo aquilo sozinho, afastando todo mundo que importava.

\- Eu… cheguei a ir ao professor Dumbledore. - confessou Blaise, parecendo um pouco constrangido – Eu não queria te trair ou algo assim, mas tinha alguma coisa agindo em você e eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

\- Você não me traiu, cara. Se tem uma coisa que você não fez nesse tempo todo foi me trair. Você foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia pedir, especialmente por estar lá pra Ginevra quando eu não estava. Eu nunca vou conseguir retribuir.

\- Ela é minha amiga também, Draco. O que eu fiz faria de novo a qualquer hora.

\- Eu sei. Por isso, e por todo o resto… muito obrigado, Blaise. E me perdoa pela pessoa que eu fui nesses últimos meses. Eu sinto muito, de verdade.

Blaise tocou o ombro do amigo e apertou-o de leve, antes de dizer:

\- Eu sei. Agora eu sei. E não era exatamente você nesses últimos tempos, então não há muito o que perdoar. Eu estou apenas orgulhoso e aliviado por você ter conseguido escapar dessa.

Draco sorriu, e respondeu:

\- Você não tem ideia de como é a sensação de voltar a si… de estar inteiro novamente, de ter domínio dos meus pensamentos. Voldemort tem uma alma e uma mente imundas. Compartilhar só uma pequena parte delas foi a pior coisa que eu já senti, depois… depois da _Cruciatus_.

\- Acabou agora, companheiro. Você está de volta, e isso é o que importa. - disse Blaise, sorrindo também e pedindo mais duas cervejas amanteigadas.

\- Acho que a gente devia comer alguma coisa. Eu não quero ficar bêbado de novo. - riu Draco.

\- De novo? - Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas.

E Draco contou a ele sobre a noite no Cabeça de Javali, quando ele bebera mais da metade de uma garrafa de _firewhisky_ antes de ser resgatado por Ginny na Casa dos Gritos.

\- A minha dívida com ela é impagável. Ela me salvou de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode ser salva.

\- Ela é incrível, Draco. Você tem muita sorte de tê-la ao seu lado.

\- Eu tenho mesmo. E dessa vez eu vou fazer tudo certo. Eu não vou magoá-la desse jeito nunca mais.

\- Eu estou deduzindo então que vocês já se acertaram, é isso?

\- Eu não teria conseguido dormir ontem sem falar com ela. E ela é tão maravilhosa que me entendeu e perdoou.

\- Como eu disse, Draco. Não há muito o que perdoar. Voldemort estava manipulando a sua mente, ele é o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, e você, bem…

\- Eu tenho 16 anos, eu sei. Dumbledore já me disse isso.

\- E você deveria ouvi-lo. Toda essa culpa não combina com você. - sorriu Blaise, dando mais um gole na sua cerveja.

Draco sorriu de volta, pensando que havia coisas, como a amizade de Blaise, que simplesmente não tinham preço. E era o tipo de coisa impossível de se conseguir se aliando a um ser sórdido como Voldemort.

Quando voltaram a Hogwarts, já era fim de tarde. Draco estava mais que disposto a tirar um cochilo em seu quarto antes de jantar, e ia dizer isso a Blaise, quando o surgimento de uma criaturinha dando pulos em sua frente varreu esse pensamento de sua mente.

\- Mestre Draco! O senhor está de volta!

\- Dobby? - ele olhou o elfo sem entender, mas não conseguindo deixar de se divertir com a atitude dele – O que…

Mas Dobby, depois de olhar para o rosto tranquilo e descontraído de Draco, não conseguiu deixá-lo terminar a frase, abraçando-o pelas pernas.

\- O senhor está realmente de volta! Ah, Dobby está tão feliz!

Em seguida, ele soltou Draco, constrangido, parecendo somente então ter se dado conta do que fizera. Draco simplesmente ficou grudado no mesmo lugar, surpreso.

\- Dobby pede desculpas pelo atrevimento, mestre. É que Dobby está muito muito feliz de ter o senhor de volta.

\- De volta… de onde exatamente, Dobby?

Mas antes que Dobby pudesse responder, Blaise se adiantou:

\- Ahn… Draco? Acho que aí está a resposta para a sua dúvida.

\- O que… - Draco começou, mas de repente sua expressão confusa se transformou em espanto: - Não! Foi… foi você? Foi você! - ele repetiu, agora em tom de afirmação – Você colocou a corrente nas minhas vestes!

\- Dobby não queria se intrometer, mestre Draco – disse o elfo, baixando a cabeça mas sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – Mas achava que era a única forma de fazer o senhor ver a realidade.

\- Você… eu não acredito, Dobby! - disse Draco, a expressão se desanuviando completamente – Sua criaturinha furtiva!

Dobby riu, sem saber exatamente o que responder, quando, para seu espanto, Draco se agachou, ficando no nível dele.

\- Você salvou a minha vida ao fazer isso, Dobby.

\- Eu… salvou? - disse o elfo, com um sorriso vacilante, confundindo a concordância devido ao espanto. Mas Draco ainda não tinha acabado.

\- Salvou sim. - e ele apertou levemente o ombro do elfo – Se Potter não tivesse te libertado há tantos anos, eu faria isso agora. Muito obrigado mesmo.

Dobby desmanchou-se em lágrimas, dizendo palavras desconexas de gratidão, fazendo Draco e Blaise rirem. Quando o elfo se afastou, ainda chorando de emoção, Draco sentiu um puxão em seu braço, e deu de cara com um Harry Potter olhando-o enraivecido.

Era impressionante o quanto a visão do grifinório, que o faria ferver de ódio há menos de 24 horas, agora simplesmente não trazia mais sentimento nenhum.

\- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? - perguntou Draco, olhando Potter com desdém e libertando o braço.

\- Qual é o seu jogo, Malfoy?

\- O meu jogo? Bem, obrigado por perguntar, mas achei que era bastante óbvio que é o quadribol.

\- Não banque o espertinho, Malfoy. – Potter praticamente cuspiu, com raiva – O que foi essa sua conversinha com o Dobby?

\- Eu poderia jurar que não é da sua conta.

\- Que joguinho é esse que você está fazendo? - repetiu ele – Até ontem você mal era visto nesse castelo, e quando era, estava sempre com cara de que ia matar alguém, estava claramente tramando alguma coisa, desapareceu em Hogsmeade e ninguém sabe pra onde você foi, e agora de repente é o melhor amigo do Dobby?

\- Sabe, Potter, o fato de você não saber alguma coisa não quer dizer que ninguém sabe. Aliás, posso te falar uma coisa sobre esse seu trabalho de herói? Você é péssimo nisso! Se eu estivesse realmente, como você diz, _tramando_ alguma coisa, devo te dizer que você não estaria nem perto de descobrir. Então se você realmente quer salvar a escola, o mundo, seja lá o que for, um conselho: melhore.

Ele disse isso e virou as costas, se afastando com Blaise e deixando Harry plantado no chão, aturdido. Na verdade, o que deixou o grifinório sem resposta não foram exatamente as palavras de Draco. Foi o olhar no rosto dele, tranquilo, sereno, tão diferente da última vez em que se confrontaram no banheiro, e o tom em que ele o criticara: por mais que as palavras fossem depreciativas, ele não as tinha dito com o desdém costumeiro, e sim com uma seriedade quase enraivecida. Como se ele estivesse realmente _preocupado_ com o destino da escola ou do mundo bruxo. Parecia outro Draco Malfoy, foi a constatação que Harry fez mentalmente enquanto se afastava em direção à Torre da Grifinória, confuso e pensativo.

* * *

Severus Snape não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas estava longe de ser um imbecil. Naturalmente, captara os sinais de que algo sério ocorrera, ainda que, por algum motivo, Dumbledore tivesse preferido não contar tudo a ele. Draco desaparecera no último passeio em Hogsmeade. E depois reaparecera. E o diretor lidara com ele, sem dar maiores detalhes, apenas dizendo que estava tudo bem com o aluno.

De repente, ocorreu a ele o motivo de Dumbledore. O diretor provavelmente queria que Snape obtivesse informações do próprio Voldemort, e se, dessa vez, escolhera ter o mínimo de interação com ele, era porque o que havia para ser descoberto era extremamente importante. A ponto de Dumbledore não querer arriscar passar qualquer informação antes que ele encontrasse o Lord das Trevas.

Bom, certamente havia um motivo plausível para que ele procurasse o Lord: o súbito desaparecimento e reaparecimento de Draco em circunstâncias misteriosas. Apesar de ter quase certeza de que Voldemort sabia sobre isso bem mais que ele, imaginava que o Lord gostaria que Snape dividisse o (pouco) que sabia com ele.

Com esse pensamento, ele chegou ao quartel-general. Era um dos poucos que tinha o privilégio de saber onde Voldemort provavelmente estaria se não fosse encontrado em nenhum dos lugares óbvios, assim como o de procurá-lo se assim fosse. Felizmente, a outra pessoa que também possuía os mesmos privilégios, Bellatrix Lestrange, não estava visível, assim evitaria mais um confronto desgastante com ela.

Ele se aproximou com passos silenciosos da masmorra, e o que ouviu o assustou. Fracos gemidos de dor femininos, e uma respiração ofegante e murmúrios inaudíveis masculinos. Ele reconheceu facilmente as vozes: Lucius e Narcissa. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com Draco, o Lord das Trevas certamente culpava os dois.

Ousadamente, ele entrou na masmorra, agindo como se nada tivesse ouvido, e mostrando-se convincentemente surpreso com a cena que encontrou.

\- Meu Lord, me perdoe. Eu posso voltar mais tarde… - hesitou ele.

\- Não, Severus. Por favor, entre. - disse o Lord, a voz impregnada de raiva – Entre e veja o que acontece com quem tem ideias medíocres que me fazem perder meu precioso tempo.

\- Meu Lord…? - agora o choque no rosto de Snape era real, ao ver Narcissa jogada a um canto praticamente desmaiada, os traços distorcidos de dor, o rosto banhado em lágrimas e sujo de sangue. Lucius não estava em um estado muito melhor, embora não chorasse. Em seu rosto, apenas uma dor intensa que parecia ter múltiplos significados.

\- Me conte, Severus. O garoto está em Hogwarts, não está? Sob a proteção de Albus Dumbledore? - ele cuspiu o nome com ódio.

\- Sim, está, meu Lord. Depois de um dia inteiro desaparecido e buscas que adentraram a noite, ele reapareceu, aparentemente encontrado pelo próprio Dumbledore. Que não quis me dar mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu.

\- Ele sabe que você seria obrigado a me reportar. O tolo acredita que eu não sei o que houve.

\- Bem, eu não sei. O que aconteceu?

\- O que aconteceu? - a voz enraivecida outra vez – O que aconteceu foi que esses dois inúteis me convenceram de que tinham um plano válido para trazer o garoto. E eu investi minhas energias e meu tempo nisso, e pra quê? Para ser vencido mais uma vez pelo feitiço do traidor.

\- Perdão, meu Lord. Ainda não compreendo completamente.

\- Uma pena, Severus. Uma pena que eu tenha preferido não envolver você e tenha confiado nesses dois. Você talvez tivesse sido mais competente do que duas pessoas que _amam_ o garoto e baseiam seus planos e expectativas nesse sentimento tolo.

\- De fato, o senhor não dividiu muita coisa sobre isso comigo. Eu sequer sei exatamente o que aconteceu na noite em que Dumbledore precisou salvá-lo no antigo quartel-general.

Voldemort agora parara de torturar Lucius e Narcissa, e apenas andava de um lado para o outro, dominado pela raiva.

\- Naquela noite, Lucius trouxe o garoto para conversar comigo, para que eu o convencesse a se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Até eu reconheci que foi um ato impulsivo. Draco Malfoy não estava nem um pouco receptivo à ideia e me disse coisas que eu não poderia ignorar sem uma punição severa. Foi aí, porém, que aconteceu o que acreditei ser o princípio de uma vitória. O garoto resistiu de uma forma impossível, o que me deixou ainda mais interessado em cooptá-lo. Lucius aqui me convenceu que havia um jeito de utilizar o feitiço a nosso favor.

\- Que feitiço, meu Lord?

\- _Anima Bellator_. Providenciado pelo traidor Regulus Black há muitos anos, para proteger Draco Malfoy e prepará-lo para lutar contra mim.

\- O quê? - fingiu espantar-se Snape. - Eu nunca…

\- Eu sei que você nunca soube. Mais uma vez Dumbledore parece ter escondido coisas de você por medo de você me contar.

\- Mas… não compreendo. Se Regulus Black fez isso… e não vejo como poderia ter feito, o feitiço é muito complicado e ele morreu tão pouco tempo depois de deixá-lo, meu Lord…

\- Ele devia estar tramando contra mim há muito tempo, o desgraçado. E não existe _se_ Regulus Black fez. Eu _sei_ que ele fez. Eu obtive a prova, pelo elfo desprezível que o servia.

\- Mas… ah! - finalmente pareceu compreender Snape – Kreacher. Por isso o elfo se matou. Por culpa de ter revelado ao senhor.

\- Felizmente, ele já tinha me revelado o suficiente.

\- Então foi por isso que Dumbledore foi procurar Narcissa aquela noite. Eu nunca consegui arrancar nada dele sobre isso.

\- Acabou não sendo necessário, Severus. Pois bem, quando eu soube de tudo, quis que o garoto morresse. Afinal de contas, você conhece o feitiço e quantos poderes pode conferir ao seu portador. E antes eu tivesse mesmo providenciado a morte dele. Mas não… não, eu cometi a estupidez de ouvir os _pais_ do garoto. As pessoas que menos seriam capazes de raciocinar decentemente. Foi quando, como eu disse, Lucius me convenceu a tentar reverter o feitiço a nosso favor, manipulando a realidade de forma que parecesse que, ao vir, Draco estaria servindo a um _bem maior._

\- Eu nunca li nada sobre isso. - pareceu admirar-se Snape – Mas suponho que faça sentido. O bem e o mal são conceitos instáveis e sutis.

\- E, por também acreditar nisso, eu gastei meus esforços. Fiz um feitiço de conexão de sangue, que me enfraqueceu profundamente, por duas vezes, para poder entrar na mente do garoto, entender sua essência e inserir as visões que o convenceriam.

\- Um feitiço de conexão de sangue? - espantou-se ele – Mas… como? Se o senhor e ele não são parentes…

\- Na noite em que eu o submeti à maldição, Draco manteve como sequela uma conexão à minha mente. Suponho que foi o preço a pagar por tanta resistência. Você bem sabe, Severus, feitiços de proteção nem sempre cumprem seu intento sem efeitos colaterais.

\- Sim, eu sei. - disse Snape, lembrando-se de Harry Potter.

\- Isso, aliado a pedaços do próprio Draco, como um dente guardado como uma tola lembrança infantil trazido pelo Lucius aqui e alguns fios de cabelo que consegui com meu contato em Hogwarts, permitiram que eu completasse o feitiço. E eu consegui ver do que o garoto necessitava com uma precisão incrível. Parecia infalível.

\- Foi por isso que o senhor me pediu todos aqueles frascos de poção revigorante.

\- Naturalmente, Severus. E agora vejo que gastei os seus e os meus esforços para nada.

\- Como… como falhou? Esse feitiço já é extremamente poderoso por si só, e executado pelo senhor então…

\- Aparentemente, não foi o suficiente para superar o feitiço do traidor. Ele estava vindo, Severus, estava vindo estender o braço para receber a Marca… e então estacou. E eu olhei em seus olhos e vi a conexão indo embora, de um segundo para outro. Não bastasse isso, ele conseguiu quebrar minha barreira de aparatação e fugir daqui. Levando esses dois imprestáveis junto. - disse Voldemort, apontando vagamente Lucius e Narcissa.

\- Ele desistiu de ser um Comensal e queria que os dois desistissem também. - deduziu Snape.

\- Sim, e o fato de terem voltado quase que imediatamente é o único motivo pelo qual estão vivos agora.

\- Eu… nunca imaginei nada disso.

\- É, eu preferi, infelizmente, contar com Lucius do que com você para isso. Não queria dividir essas informações com alguém que está debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore o tempo todo.

\- O que faço cumprindo suas ordens, meu Lord.

\- Não precisa me dizer o que já sei. Como eu disse, não foi uma boa ideia.

\- E agora, naturalmente, o garoto está perdido.

\- Ah, mas ele está. Em todos os sentidos possíveis dessa palavra. Vou preparar algo muito especial para ele, Severus. Só espero que Nagini não tenha uma indigestão. – disse o Lord, maldosamente.

Snape conteve um estremecimento, e silenciosamente agradeceu que Narcissa já tivesse perdido completamente os sentidos.

\- Naturalmente, essas informações você não irá compartilhar com Dumbledore. - ordenou Voldemort – Deixe que ele… o que é? - ele se interrompeu, ao ver Lucius tentar murmurar alguma coisa.

Snape se assustou. Não achou que ele estivesse consciente.

\- Se tentar dizer alguma palavra em favor de seu filho outra vez, Lucius, eu juro que mudo de ideia quanto aos planos que fiz pra você.

\- Há… mais… um motivo, meu Lord.

\- Motivo para quê? Do que você está falando?

\- Além… do feitiço… de Black. - disse Lucius, e cada palavra parecia custar um esforço enorme – Há mais… um motivo.

\- E o que é? - disse Voldemort, impaciente.

\- Uma… garota. Ele… tem… uma garota.

Agora o Lord parecia vagamente interessado.

\- Uma garota… quem é ela?

\- Ele... não… me deixou ver. Eu tentei… mas… bloqueado. Vi… que era verdade. Vi… que ela… existe. Mas… não consegui… ver o rosto… nome… dela.

\- Eu não posso acreditar. É pior que eu imaginava. Por causa de uma sangue ruim imunda qualquer… ou uma amante de trouxas…

\- É… isso mesmo. Uma… traidora qualquer… ele está… apaixonado.

Voldemort virou-se abruptamente para Snape:

\- Draco tem uma namorada em Hogwarts e você nunca me disse isso?

Ele fechou sua mente com maestria e mais uma vez mostrou-se convincentemente espantado:

\- Eu nunca soube. Ele nunca me disse, e eu nunca o vi com ninguém.

\- Claro… imagino que seja alguém que desgraçaria a família Malfoy. Como se precisasse de mais um motivo… - disse ele, olhando Lucius com desprezo. - Descubra isso para mim, Severus. Quero saber quem é essa garota. Vou ter prazer em dar cada pedacinho dela para Nagini comer, na frente dele.

Snape assentiu, com uma expressão grave.

\- E leve esses dois daqui antes que eu mude de ideia quanto ao destino que merecem.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez, e, fazendo Narcissa e Lucius flutuarem, levou-os dali, enquanto pensava em como agir a partir de agora.

* * *

Naturalmente, acostumado como estava a fechar sua mente para Voldemort, assim que retornou a Hogwarts ele contou a Dumbledore todo o diálogo que havia travado com o Lord no quartel-general. Dumbledore mostrou-se preocupado com essas informações.

\- Ele está próximo de descobrir sobre Ginny. Essa informação estava completamente fechada na sua mente, certo, Severus?

\- Como sempre, diretor. Mas agora ele me incumbiu de descobrir isso. Fico pensando o que pensará sobre mim se eu me mostrar incapaz de descobrir um segredo adolescente.

\- Essa é somente uma das minhas preocupações. Creio que, sem os esforços em cooptar Draco para tomar o tempo dele, e com o ódio adicional que ele certamente tem ao garoto agora, ele vai se esforçar mais para tomar a escola.

\- O que não faço ideia de como está tentando fazer. Sei que ele tem um contato aqui, mas nunca me disse qual é e nem como essa pessoa está agindo no sentido de tentar tomar a escola para ele.

\- Eu tenho colocado proteções adicionais ultimamente. Sei que ele não sabe das passagens secretas do Mapa do Maroto, que também estão protegidas contra os intentos dele. Me deixa extremamente perturbado não ter ideia de como ele pretende entrar aqui.

\- Ele não divide isso comigo. Deu a entender que é porque eu estou sempre com o senhor.

\- Sim, deve ser isso mesmo. Mas Severus… isso tem que acabar.

\- Nós vamos ter essa discussão outra vez?

\- Espero que não. Da última vez, você já me deu sua palavra.

\- Eu posso mudar de ideia.

\- Eu realmente espero que não mude. Especialmente se Voldemort for capaz de descobrir um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts sem que eu saiba, e, pior, se eu não estiver aqui para tentar impedir.

\- Como assim? Onde o senhor está indo?

\- Não sei ainda exatamente. Ou quando. Mas surgiu uma pista… algo que está ficando difícil ignorar.

\- Sobre uma das horcruxes?

\- Sim. Eu não gostaria de me ausentar tanto mais da escola, não com a ameaça de Voldemort iminente, mas isso é importante demais para que eu deixe para lá. E eu preciso de você, Severus, preciso que você cumpra o papel que espero de você na minha ausência.

\- O que eu preciso é que o senhor esteja aqui caso Comensais entrem, diretor. Porque caso contrário, minha única opção pode ser me revelar.

\- Você sabe os meios de me contatar em qualquer lugar que eu esteja se isso acontecer.

\- Isso se o senhor não estiver impedido de vir por algum motivo.

\- Eu não estarei sozinho.

\- O senhor… pretende mesmo levar Potter.

\- Sim, e nós também não precisamos voltar nesse assunto.

Snape ficou calado por um instante. Quando voltou a falar, foi num tom grave.

\- Sinto que estamos ficando sem tempo, diretor.

\- Eu também sinto isso, Severus.

* * *

O tempo também começou a preocupar Draco, à medida que as semanas foram passando e ele não tinha notícias de sua mãe. Não achava que ela estivesse morta, isso não. Ele certamente saberia se estivesse. Voldemort faria questão que assim fosse.

Mas, sob a vigilância constante do Ministério em que ela se encontrava desde a noite em que Dumbledore descobrira a Mansão Malfoy como quartel-general dos Comensais, ele esperava que ela estaria mais distante do Lord, podendo, assim, se comunicar com o filho. O que o fazia ter quase certeza que ela recebera alguma punição severa que a impedia de entrar em contato com ele.

Seria alguma praga? Alguma maldição? Ou ela estava simplesmente debilitada demais… esse simples pensamento o fazia ter um assomo quase incontrolável de ódio por Voldemort. Ele tinha que aprender novamente a não se importar mais com o que acontecia a Lucius, uma vez que ele agora o negava como filho, mas sua mãe… sua mãe era o único elo que restava àquele mundo do qual ele agora queria distância, e doía quase fisicamente não poder fazer nada por ela.

E então, veio e passou o primeiro cinco de junho da vida de Draco em que ele não recebera sequer uma mensagem de Narcissa. E ele teve a confirmação final de que sua mãe estava em apuros.

Ginny também estava desolada. Pretendia que Draco passasse seu aniversário de 17 anos mais feliz, especialmente agora que estavam juntos outra vez. Mas compreendia perfeitamente o estado de preocupação em que ele se encontrava, sabendo que, se fosse com ela, provavelmente estaria ainda menos calma que ele. Ainda assim, tentava animá-lo.

\- Se houvesse acontecido algo grave, você saberia, Draco. – disse ela, não pela primeira vez, quando já haviam passado duas semanas do aniversário dele.

\- Eu não sei se confio mais nisso. Sem contar que as definições de grave certamente variam de mim para Voldemort. Eu tenho certeza que ele fez alguma coisa com ela.

Era fim de tarde e eles se encaminhavam juntos ao corujal, embora Ginny não tivesse certeza do que Draco pretendia indo lá. Ele não sabia onde a mãe estava. Não conseguiria mandar uma mensagem para ela, conseguiria?

\- Eu preciso arriscar. – disse ele, quando chegaram.

\- Mas como?

\- Mandando a mensagem cifrada da família Malfoy. Preciso confiar que ela não estará com Voldemort o tempo todo. Preciso fazer alguma coisa. – ele disse, num tom quase suplicante.

\- Mas a questão não é essa. – disse Ginny, franzindo a testa – Como você vai saber onde ela está?

\- Se eu pudesse mandar Pandora, ela certamente descobriria. Mas não posso correr tanto risco. Ela chama muito a atenção. Então vou mandar uma das corujas daqui mesmo, esperando que seja competente o suficiente.

\- Draco... você sabe que não é um plano muito bom, não sabe?

\- Sei! – disse ele, agitando os braços – Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer, Ginevra! Eu não...

E ele foi subitamente interrompido pela chegada de uma coruja marrom, que deixou cair suavemente um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho no ombro dele. Draco o pegou, sem acreditar. Não era possível. Era coincidência demais.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou ela.

\- Eu não acredito. – disse ele, com uma voz meio rouca, que não parecia a dele.

\- _O quê_ , Draco?

\- É... é um pergaminho vazio. Exatamente como o que eu iria mandar para ela. Só falta... está aqui, o ponto preto, olha! Não pode ser, é coincidência demais.

E Draco já estava pegando a varinha para realizar o feitiço _Engorgio_ , quando Ginny praticamente gritou, assustando-o:

\- Espera!

\- O que foi?

\- Pode ser uma armadilha, Draco. Pode ser coisa do seu pai. Ele sabe que você tentaria esse feitiço em primeiro lugar. Pode ter alguma maldição, alguma...

\- Claro, claro. Você tem razão. – respondeu Draco, nervoso – Vamos testar primeiro.

E eles fizeram todos os contrafeitiços e testes de que conseguiram se lembrar (o conhecimento dele, no caso, bastante superior ao dela), mas nada foi detectado.

\- Não é possível. – dizia Ginny, ainda examinando o pergaminho por todos os ângulos. – Será que existe alguma forma de acionar algo especificamente pelo feitiço _Engo_... pelo feitiço que você ia tentar? – disse ela, receosa até mesmo em falar o nome em voz alta.

De repente, ocorreu a Draco uma coisa.

\- Ginevra... quando meu pai me escreveu, pela última vez, Dumbledore disse que se ele quisesse me ferir de alguma forma a carta não teria chegado até mim.

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Ele adicionou proteções extras à escola depois do que aconteceu comigo, lembra? Essa carta... essa carta não pode me fazer mal, ou eu não estaria com ela agora.

\- Draco... nós não podemos ter certeza disso.

\- É da minha mãe, Ginevra! Eu sei que é dela!

Ginny lançou a ele um olhar assustado.

\- Por que não levamos a Dumble...?

\- _Engorgio._

\- Draco!

E, de fato, a fina caligrafia de Narcissa começou a surgir no papel, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de Draco.

\- Eu sabia! Eu _sabia_!

Porém, o momento acabou rapidamente, pois apenas três caracteres podiam ser vistos no pergaminho: _8 PM_.

Ginny olhou, confusa:

\- 8 PM? O que ela quis dizer com isso? É um outro código de vocês?

Mas Draco parecia ainda mais confuso do que ela, virando várias vezes o pergaminho em busca de algo mais. Mas só havia aquilo.

\- Eu... eu não tenho ideia. Não faz nenhum sentido.

\- É um horário. – disse Ginny, de repente.

\- Mas claro! Como eu não pensei nisso?

\- Mas horário de quê?

\- Talvez... talvez ela venha me ver! – disse Draco, entusiasmado.

\- Draco... eu não sei. – disse Ginny, cautelosa. – Seria muito arriscado.

\- Eu sei! Mas talvez tenha sido por isso que ela demorou tanto... pode ser que ela estivesse preparando o momento certo, para fazer com o maior cuidado possível.

\- Mas... - Ginny procurava argumentos, por não estar nem um pouco convencida – Esse horário é bem no meio do jantar, o castelo vai estar movimentado, seria imprudente...

\- Não, não seria! Todos jantando significa o Salão Comunal da Sonserina vazio, e a lareira...

\- Draco, por favor, vamos pensar isso direito. Ainda pode ser uma armadilha.

\- É a letra dela, Ginevra.

\- Ela pode ter sido forçada.

\- Com que intuito? Não é como se Voldemort fosse entrar aqui pela lareira!

\- E provavelmente sua mãe também não conseguiria, Draco, raciocina! Eu sei que você está desesperado por notícias dela, mas isso não pode minar seus sentidos! – exaltou-se Ginny.

Draco olhou para ela, assustado e repentinamente aflito.

\- O que... o que você acha que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei, amor. Eu realmente não sei. – ela disse, olhando novamente o pergaminho – Por isso acho que devemos ir ao Dumbledore... ah, meu Deus.

\- O quê?

\- Draco... – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do papel – 8 PM.

\- O que é que tem? – ele perguntou, quase em desespero.

\- Isso... isso parece um recado.

\- Como... como assim?

\- Alguma coisa vai acontecer nesse horário. E sua mãe está tentando te avisar.

\- Mas... – e ele arregalou os olhos de repente – Você acha... que é possível que Voldemort tenha descoberto uma nova forma de entrar aqui?

\- Eu acho... eu acho que pode ser. Ou alguma coisa tão terrível quanto. – disse ela, com a mesma expressão de Draco no olhar – E ela está tentando te avisar. Não foi pra isso que você acha que ela resolveu ficar lá?

\- Mas... não! Que horas são agora? – perguntou ele, desesperado.

\- Eu não sei, mas pelo sol, já devem ser mais de 6!

\- Por Salazar, Ginevra! Se você tiver razão, eles podem estar aqui em menos de duas horas!

\- Nós precisamos ir ao Dumbledore. Agora.

Eles correram o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram até o escritório do diretor, disseram a senha, subiram a escada em caracol e bateram desesperadamente na porta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Porém, não houve resposta.

\- Não... – fez Ginny, horrorizada. – Ele não pode ter saído. Não agora.

\- Snape. Precisamos do Snape. – Draco disse, ao mesmo tempo em que ela dizia:

\- Precisamos falar com a professora Minerva.

Eles se olharam num silêncio aflito por alguns segundos, até que Ginny falou:

\- Acho que podemos contar com os dois, Draco. Você procura o professor Snape. Eu procuro a professora Minerva.

\- Nem pensar! Eu não vou deixar você sozinha.

\- Quer parar de se comportar como se eu fosse uma bobinha indefesa? – irritou-se ela. – Nós não temos tempo. Precisamos do máximo de cooperação que conseguirmos.

\- Droga! Eu… Está bem. Mas nós nos encontramos novamente em 20 minutos. Nem um a mais, Ginevra. Tendo conseguido ou não falar com um dos dois.

\- Draco… se não conseguirmos por algum motivo…

\- Então temos que alertar o máximo de gente que conseguirmos. Entre os nossos.

\- Nós… eu posso estar errada. Pode não significar nada disso.

\- Eu não acho que esteja. Não mais.

\- Certo. Nós nos encontramos em 20 minutos. Aqui mesmo, em frente ao escritório do diretor. Ou onde um dos professores indicar, se estivermos com eles.

\- Está bem.

E eles novamente correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso (e talvez dependessem), ele em direção ao escritório de Snape, ela ao de Minerva. E então, quando estava na metade do caminho, Ginny foi a primeira a perceber que era tarde demais.

* * *

 **N/A: Tretaaaa! Os comensais chegaram em Hogwarts. Estou elaborando aqui a minha versão para essa primeira batalha, e espero que vocês gostem.**

 **Por favor, comentem.**

 **Muitíssimo obrigada, sempre, à Kmile, que está comigo desde o início, já devidamente respondida no privado. E respondendo às reviews não logadas:**

 **Ana:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que essa história causou em você o efeito maratona haha, fico lisonjeada. :)

 **Raphael:** Certamente um dos melhores elogios que já recebi. Aguardo ansiosamente o comentário completo que você prometeu. Obrigada mesmo. :)

 **Beijos e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


	36. A invasão de Hogwarts

**N/A: Oi gentes, tudo bem? Eu estou bem repetitiva nesse lance de pedir desculpas, mas fazer o quê? Mais de um capítulo por mês está realmente impossível, a única coisa que posso prometer é que vou me esforçar tremendamente pra ter um todo mês, ok? E desculpas também ao pessoal das reviews, pra quem respondi prometendo o capítulo pra ontem. Não deu, mas hoje aí está! Espero que gostem!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 – A invasão de Hogwarts**

 _E eles novamente correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso (e talvez dependessem), ele em direção ao escritório de Snape, ela ao de Minerva. E então, quando estava na metade do caminho, Ginny foi a primeira a perceber que era tarde demais._

Quatro figuras mascaradas e vestidas de negro andavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, claramente preocupadas em não fazer barulho. Ginny rapidamente lançou um Feitiço da Desilusão em si mesma e se aproximou cautelosamente para tentar ouvir o que diziam.

\- Tome cuidado com isso ou estamos mortos. - disse a voz fria de uma mulher quando um dos mascarados que carregava um caldeirão tropeçou repentinamente.

\- Você não precisa me dizer isso. - retrucou o homem do caldeirão, com uma voz rouca e mal-humorada. - Não morrêssemos com o efeito disso aqui o Lord das Trevas certamente nos mataria.

\- Por que vocês não falam menos e agem mais? - disse uma terceira voz.

\- Quem te pôs no comando? - rosnou o homem em resposta.

\- Silêncio! - ordenou rispidamente a mulher. - Parem de se comportar como crianças. Temos um trabalho a fazer aqui. Agora, Mulciber, aqui está bom?

\- Sim. - falou pela primeira vez o quarto encapuzado - Fará estrago suficiente. Evan, por favor, coloque no chão com cuidado.

O homem chamado Evan depositou o caldeirão no chão como se fosse um tesouro inestimável e afastou-se para que Mulciber pudesse se aproximar. Este, por sua vez, agachou-se ao lado do caldeirão e começou a cuidadosamente depositar ingredientes nele, até que uma leve fumaça azulada começou a sair.

\- Está pronto? - perguntou a mulher, ansiosa.

\- Quase. Ainda demora um pouco para os efeitos serem sentidos. Mas eu já aconselharia todos a realizarem os feitiços. Vocês não gostariam de estar respirando quando essa belezinha começar a funcionar. - acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Depois de dizer isso, Mulciber realizou um feitiço Cabeça de Bolha em si mesmo, no que foi imitado imediatamente por seus três companheiros.

\- Qual a proporção da explosão? - perguntou Evan, claramente excitado com a perspectiva.

\- Como eu disse, fará estrago suficiente. Especialmente num andar cheio de crianças atraídas por um cheiro misteriosamente bom.

Ginny ficou por alguns instantes congelada no mesmo lugar, chocada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Os comensais pretendiam atrair alunos para o terceiro andar com uma poção que primeiro os atrairia pelo cheiro, e depois explodiria. Seria uma tragédia.

O primeiro impulso dela foi correr de volta para Draco, mas então pensou melhor: Draco sabia que havia algo acontecendo, e além disso ele não tinha motivo nenhum para vir ao terceiro andar. Não, ela precisava avisar seus amigos. Silenciosamente se afastou do lugar onde estavam concentrados os Comensais da Morte para que pudesse convocar seu Patrono. Sabia que o Patrono precisava de um destino certo para dar seu recado, e sabia também que "Grifinória" era um tanto vago, além de poder gerar pânico desnecessário. O instinto familiar então falou mais alto e ela decidiu enviá-lo a Ron. Ele certamente avisaria a Harry e Hermione e eles tomariam as providências necessárias. Ela precisava encontrar a professora Minerva e depois voltar ao lugar que tinha combinado com Draco, torcendo para que ele não encontrasse outros Comensais pelo caminho.

* * *

Frustrado e apreensivo. Foi assim que Draco se sentiu ao chegar ao escritório de Snape e encontrá-lo aberto e vazio. Mais uma pessoa que ele esperava encontrar para ajudá-los revelava-se fora de alcance, e, como se não bastasse, a sala aberta trouxe um pressentimento ruim ao garoto: demonstrava um descuido que era extremamente incomum ao metódico professor.

Ficou imaginando quem mais poderia ajudá-los, quando seus ouvidos captaram um discreto barulho que o fez virar-se imediatamente. Surpreso, ele viu que Pansy estava parada na porta da sala, parecendo intrigada ao vê-lo lá.

\- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Alguma coisa que ele não sabia definir o fez responder com uma calma que não sentia:

\- Procurando o professor Snape. Você sabe onde ele está?

\- Por que eu saberia?

\- Porque você está aqui.

\- Eu estava passando pelo corredor e vi a porta aberta. Como essa porta nunca está aberta, eu resolvi entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo e vi você.

\- Entendo. Acho que vou procurá-lo em outro lugar então.

Mas quando ele deu o primeiro passo para sair da sala, Pansy moveu-se discretamente, bloqueando seu caminho.

\- Draco, o que está acontecendo?

\- Não está acontecendo nada, Pansy. Você poderia me dar licença?

Mais um passo, e mais uma vez a garota estava em seu caminho. E então, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem se moveu primeiro, as varinhas estavam apontadas um para outro. Foi quando Pansy deu um sorriso lento e Draco entendeu tudo.

\- Não… _não._

 _-_ Snape não vai ajudar você, Draco.

\- Foi você… esse tempo todo… foi _você_! Você enviou aquele colar, você...

\- Uma pena que você não descobriu isso antes que fosse tarde demais, não é mesmo? - interrompeu a garota – Devo dizer, Draco, esse papel de herói não combina nada com você.

\- Saia da minha frente. - sibilou ele.

\- Você não entende? É tarde demais. Eles já estão aqui.

\- Você está mentindo.

\- Não, ela não está. - disse uma segunda voz de mulher, que Draco infelizmente reconheceu.

Ela entrou na sala, com a varinha também apontada para ele, e, apesar de estar de máscara, Draco não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de uma mulher chamada Carrow, que ele tinha visto de relance certa vez saindo do escritório de seu pai, logo após o retorno de Voldemort. Ele sabia que ela tinha um irmão e os dois eram o tipo de psicopata favorito do Lord das Trevas, semelhante a sua querida tia Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Carrow. - praticamente rosnou ele.

\- Veja só, sua memória e seus ouvidos são bons. Uma pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de seus princípios. - disse ela com um sorriso duro.

\- Acho que nós temos ideias diferentes do que são princípios.

\- Falou como um legítimo súdito de Harry Potter agora. - zombou Pansy. - Me diga, Draco, quando foi que você se transformou nessa caricatura?

\- E quando foi que você se transformou numa marionete de Voldemort?

\- Você _ousa_ dizer o nome dele! - enfureceu-se a mulher Carrow, faíscas vermelhas saindo de sua varinha.

\- Vocês são patéticas. Todos vocês são, com medo de um nome ridículo.

Quando a mulher fez menção de atacá-lo, porém, Pansy interveio:

\- Aleto, isso é exatamente o que ele quer. Que percamos a calma. Ele sabe que está em desvantagem aqui e está procurando uma forma de reverter isso.

Com essas palavras, Aleto Carrow pareceu se acalmar um pouco:

\- Mas ele ainda não faz ideia do que é desvantagem, Pansy. Amanhã, quando Snape já tiver completado a missão e Hogwarts estiver sob o novo regime, ele saberá o que realmente significa _desvantagem_. Ah, não, eu me esqueci… ele não vai sobreviver para ver nada disso.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Draco meramente soltou uma risada descrente. As idiotas realmente acreditavam que Snape estava do lado de Voldemort.

\- Ele não acredita em nós, Pansy – disse Aleto – Ele acha que é mais esperto. Que sabe mais. Mas deixe eu te dar uma prova de que nós somos mais espertos do que você, Draco. Eu sei o que você está fazendo aqui. Você veio, pobre garoto estúpido, avisar seu querido professor Snape que algo iria acontecer às 8 PM.

O que aconteceu depois disso foi numa rapidez impossível de acompanhar: num segundo Aleto estava dizendo essas coisas para Draco, no outro ela estava assustada, desviando-se como podia do jorro de feitiços que saía da varinha do garoto.

\- O que vocês fizeram com a minha mãe, sua desgraçada? - gritava ele, transtornado – Onde está ela?

\- Ah, essa é a pergunta de 50 mil galeões, não é mesmo? - Aleto ainda tentava debochar, mas não sabia por quanto tempo iria resistir à força dos feitiços de Draco. Jamais iria imaginar que um moleque daquela idade fosse capaz disso.

Pansy, que por alguns segundos olhou a cena tentando compreender, recuperou-se do choque e ergueu a varinha para ajudar Aleto. Draco, porém, virou-se para ela sem sequer desviar a própria varinha do violento duelo que travava com a Comensal da Morte e gritou:

\- _Expelliarmus_!

E a varinha de Pansy saiu voando direto para a mão dele. Aleto ficou tão abismada ao ver Draco fazendo mágica sem varinha que acabou se distraindo do duelo por um segundo, o que foi fatal. Um raio vermelho atingiu-a em cheio no peito, e ela caiu desacordada.

Draco, então, voltou os olhos ferozes para Pansy, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava as duas varinhas para ela. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela saiu em disparada para fora do escritório de Snape.

\- Pansy! - gritou ele, passando a persegui-la alucinadamente. - Você não vai escapar!

Ela não ia mesmo, e tinha consciência disso. Corria desesperadamente, virando em corredores aleatórios para tentar despistá-lo, mas ouvia-o correndo atrás de si e sabia que ele era mais rápido. Nessas horas não adiantava nada ser uma bruxa. Sua varinha estava com ele. Ele a alcançaria e ela estava perdida.

O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco, que parou de correr de repente. **Draco Malfoy, você é um bruxo ou não é, seu idiota?** E gritou, apontando a varinha na direção para onde vira Pansy correr pela última vez:

\- _Accio Pansy_!

Ele ouviu um grito, ao mesmo tempo em que viu a garota voando diretamente para ele. Viu os olhos dela arregalados de pânico, e com uma das mãos parou-a no ar, para em seguida deixá-la cair duramente no chão e apontar as duas varinhas para ela.

\- Onde está minha mãe? - repetiu ele, numa voz baixa e perigosa.

Ele não conhecia a expressão que via agora no rosto de Pansy. Todo o desafio havia desaparecido, e restava agora medo e um intenso ódio.

\- Eu não sei da sua mãe. Não sei por que você está me perguntando isso.

\- Não se finja de idiota! - ele gritou, e faíscas vermelhas saíram de ambas as varinhas, deixando de atingir Pansy por um triz e fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação alta de susto. - 8PM. Carrow sabia que eu ia avisar ao professor Snape que algo iria acontecer às 8PM. E isso estava escrito no bilhete da minha mãe. - completou ele, temor agora misturado à raiva.

\- Eu não sei nada sobre isso. - disse Pansy, sem tirar os olhos das duas varinhas nas mãos de Draco. - Eu estou falando sério! - ela acrescentou, os olhos arregalados novamente ao ver que ele fazia menção de usar uma delas. - Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Meu trabalho era outro, Draco. Eu tinha que arranjar uma forma de trazer os Comensais pra cá, só isso.

Então Draco sentiu como se uma força invisível esmagasse seu peito. Comensais. No _plural_. O pânico ao imaginar que algo poderia ter acontecido com sua mãe havia momentaneamente varrido essa informação da mente dele. Hogwarts provavelmente estava cheia de Comensais da Morte e Ginevra estava sozinha.

Mas então… Por que a corrente encantada não se manifestava? Ela devia estar bem… provavelmente encontrara a professora McGonnagal e conseguira avisá-la. Ele tentou ganhar tempo:

\- Quantos são?

A expressão de desafio passou brevemente pelo rosto de Pansy:

\- O suficiente.

\- Engraçado, não estou vendo nenhum no momento.

\- Por que estaria? Nós estamos em um corredor deserto perto do escritório do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas apure os ouvidos, Draco. E talvez você consiga escutar algo de diferente…

E então aconteceu. A corrente vibrou no pescoço dele, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração disparava e a sensação de perigo vinha instantaneamente. Ele nunca tinha sentido o efeito do feitiço antes, mas tinha certeza. Ginevra estava em perigo. Que Pansy fosse para o inferno com todos os malditos comensais que trouxera para a escola. Ele precisava saber onde a namorada estava.

Se ele tivesse conseguido manter a calma para se concentrar, provavelmente enxergaria com antecipação a cena que se seguiu e conseguiria evitá-la: ele se distraiu de Pansy por alguns segundos, e Ginny, por sua vez, surgiu em um segundo corredor e viu apenas Pansy no chão. Sem saber do que se tratava, e sem Draco na sua linha de visão, ela deu dois passos na direção da garota, disposta até mesmo a ajudá-la, achando que ela poderia estar sendo atacada por um Comensal da Morte.

Foi o suficiente. Pansy levantou-se de um pulo e imobilizou Ginny com uma gravata, ao mesmo tempo em que tateava os bolsos das vestes da garota em busca da varinha dela. Rapidamente achou o que procurava, apontou para a têmpora dela e olhou para Draco, triunfante.

Draco imediatamente congelou no mesmo lugar, os olhos arregalados. Ele não conhecia essa Pansy, não sabia do que ela era capaz. Um movimento em falso e algo muito ruim poderia acontecer a Ginevra.

\- Bem, suponho que podia ser algo melhor que uma _Weasley_ , mas seu instinto de herói não vai deixar nada acontecer a essa garota, vai, Draco?

A cabeça de Ginny girava, tentando compreender a situação em que estava, enquanto assimilava a revelação de que a pessoa que Voldemort tinha em Hogwarts era Pansy Parkinson. A corrente mostrava tantas coisas que ela não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para enxergar uma cena específica. Tinha visto um relance de Draco parecendo encurralado perto do escritório de Snape, mas foi só.

Mas então, percebeu algo importante: Pansy não sabia sobre ela e Draco. Ela achava que tinha pego uma refém aleatória. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para começar um teatro no qual ela e Draco eram completos estranhos, mas ele falou primeiro:

\- Pansy. Fique calma. Não faça nada estúpido.

\- Não vou fazer, se você não fizer. Abaixe essas varinhas! - ela gritou, apertando dolorosamente a varinha de Ginny contra a cabeça dela, fazendo-a apertar os olhos e não conseguir segurar um gemido fraco.

\- Está bem, está bem! Pare com isso! - gritou Draco, apavorado.

\- Abaixe as varinhas, ou eu… - ela se interrompeu de repente, olhando de Ginny para Draco com uma expressão estranha. Ginny fechou os olhos em derrota. Tarde demais para teatro.

O rosto de Pansy se iluminou de repente e ela gargalhou:

\- Eu _não_ acredito nisso! Você e Weasley, Draco? Quanta sorte eu poderia ter? - ela disse, apertando mais a gravata em torno do pescoço de Ginny.

Draco não poderia mentir nem se quisesse. A expressão de pavor em seus olhos o denunciava e o pânico o impedia de derrubar Pansy sem atingir Ginny, algo que provavelmente conseguiria se estivesse calmo.

\- Pansy! Solte ela! Eu vou abaixar as varinhas, mas solte ela. - Draco disse, abaixando a voz.

\- Agora!

Ginny olhou para Draco significativamente, e ele pode ler em seus lábios as palavras "Eu cuido disso". Ele balançou a cabeça discretamente para ela, enquanto lentamente levava as varinhas ao chão e tentava pensar em uma solução.

\- Quem poderia imaginar? - zombava Pansy. - Então foi por essa vadia que você traiu o Lord das Trevas.

A expressão de Draco escureceu, mas ele se esforçou para manter a calma e respondeu, tentando ganhar tempo:

\- Não existiu traição, Pansy. Eu nunca fui nada dele.

\- Mas deveria ser! E abaixe de uma vez essas varinhas ou você vai se arrepender. - completou ela, num tom de voz baixo e perigoso.

Era agora. Ginny chutou para trás e atingiu a perna direita de Pansy, que gritou mais de espanto que de dor, e afrouxou a gravata em torno dela por alguns segundos. Ela aproveitou esse tempo para pegar um canivete que escondia dentro do próprio sapato e cravou-o no braço de Pansy, que gritou novamente, dessa vez de dor.

Ginny, então, jogou-se no chão ao lado de Draco, deixando a mira dele livre para acertar um feitiço em Pansy, mas infelizmente para eles, o braço que fora atingido não era o da varinha, e ela conseguiu, em meio à dor, girar a varinha de Ginny, e a próxima coisa que eles sentiram foi um baque que parecia arrancar o coração deles do peito, junto com um estrondo ensurdecedor.

Quando abriram os olhos, o que conseguiram ver em meio à nuvem de poeira que pairava foi que Pansy tinha aberto uma cratera no chão entre ela e os dois, e Ginny só pode sentir-se grata por ter tido a ideia de pular para o lado de Draco antes.

Tossindo, Draco fez a poeira se dissipar com um aceno da varinha, mas, obviamente, Pansy havia desaparecido. Não que isso fosse o que mais importava a ele no momento.

\- Você está bem? - disse ele, preocupado, estendendo a mão para Ginny se levantar.

\- Estou ótima. E você deveria disfarçar um pouco mais essa preocupação comigo. - disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso. - Eu estava com um teatro pronto para fazer Pansy pensar que não tinha pego ninguém importante.

\- Eu sei, é que eu… eu nunca tinha sentido o efeito desse feitiço antes. - disse Draco, baixinho, tocando a corrente. - Eu me descontrolei. Eu poderia ter acertado ela muito antes.

Ao dizer isso, ele olhou para os dois lados, aparentemente procurando algo ou alguém.

\- O que foi?

\- Continua vibrando… mas… são tantas coisas, não consigo distinguir.

\- Draco. - disse Ginny, séria. - Nós ganhamos mais agora se ficarmos juntos e esquecermos o que a corrente diz. Vai vibrar o tempo todo, e nós não vamos conseguir entender o que ela quer mostrar, porque o perigo vai vir de todos os lados. Eles já estão aqui. Isso é guerra.

\- Você os viu?

\- Vi quatro deles. Estavam no terceiro andar preparando uma armadilha para os estudantes: uma poção com um cheiro que atrai todos até lá e depois explode.

\- Merlin, Ginevra. Precisamos avisar o máximo de gente… você encontrou a professora McGonnagal?

\- Não. Estava indo procurá-la quando vi de relance pela corrente que algo estava acontecendo com você aqui, e vim atrás de você.

\- Sim, quem precisava de um pouco de autocontrole agora, hein? - ralhou ele.

\- Certo, eu sei. - disse ela revirando os olhos – Mas eu enviei um patrono para o meu irmão. Tenho certeza que ele, Harry e Hermione já estão tomando todas as providências que podem.

\- E Blaise? - perguntou Draco, assustado.

\- Aposto minha varinha que Hermione já falou com ele. Ou apostaria se ela estivesse comigo. - completou ela, mal-humorada.

\- Aqui, pegue essa por enquanto. - disse ele, oferecendo a varinha de Pansy para Ginny – Nós vamos achar a Pansy e recuperar a sua.

\- É da Pansy? - perguntou Ginny, analisando a varinha que era um pouco maior que a dela.

\- Sim, é. Peguei logo antes de derrubar uma Comensal que estava com ela. Elas tentaram me encurralar enquanto eu procurava o Snape e disseram o maior dos absurdos… Enfim, não importa. De qualquer forma, acho que o momento de procurar professores já passou.

\- Onde está essa Comensal?

\- Desacordada na sala do Snape. Bom, pelo menos foi como eu a deixei. Não temos tempo para verificar isso agora. Precisamos ir para o terceiro andar pegar esses quatro que você viu e impedir que eles matem metade da escola.

\- É, vamos precisar de um feitiço Cabeça de Bolha pra isso. Não queremos que o cheiro nos atinja.

Ela experimentou a varinha de Pansy e, embora não tenha sentido a confiança familiar que a sua lhe proporcionava, percebeu satisfeita que conseguiu executar o feitiço corretamente nela e em Draco.

\- Certo, mas pode ser útil fazê-lo menos chamativo. - respondeu Draco, apontando a varinha para ele e Ginny e fazendo a bolha desaparecer – Pode ser bom termos um elemento surpresa caso eles já estejam disseminando o cheiro, vão pensar que fomos atraídos e não sabemos do que se trata e isso pode nos dar alguma vantagem.

\- O que você fez?

\- Apenas deixei a bolha invisível. Mas o efeito dela permanece.

\- Depois quero que me ensine esses truques, portador da alma guerreira. - disse ela, enquanto os dois corriam em direção ao terceiro andar.

\- Pare com isso. - respondeu ele, revirando os olhos. - Esse não é nada difícil, inclusive.

Eles começaram a escutar os sons da batalha antes mesmo de chegarem ao terceiro andar. Muitos gritos, alguns ferozes, outros desesperados, misturavam-se a barulhos de explosões e pedras se quebrando. Porém, constataram que não havia nenhum indício de uma explosão de grandes dimensões, o que provavelmente significava que o patrono de Ginny tinha produzido algum efeito.

Ainda assim, eles se aproximaram de varinha em punho e com a maior discrição que conseguiram. O que se mostrou completamente desnecessário assim que alcançaram o terceiro andar: um verdadeiro pandemônio acontecia ali, e o número de pessoas envolvidas mostrava a que proporções a notícia tinha se espalhado, deixando Ginny admirada e em dúvida se aquilo tudo era mesmo produto de seu aviso.

Apesar de haver muito mais Comensais do que os quatro que ela havia visto inicialmente, a Ordem da Fênix também estava ali, até mesmo, ela ficou surpresa em constatar, pessoas que não moravam na Inglaterra, como seu irmão Charlie. Aliás, os cabelos vermelhos se faziam presentes por todo o local, o que se tornou uma preocupação adicional para Ginny. Bill, Fred e George também se faziam ver, sendo que o irmão mais velho lutava com o único Comensal que não usava máscara: um homem magro e comprido com cabelos espessos e costeletas grisalhas, que parecia um tanto quanto selvagem.

Draco, por sua vez, sabia que não seria capaz de reconhecer seu pai entre os Comensais a menos que chegasse bastante perto para ouvir sua voz. E ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar se seria possível que matasse Lucius por engano.

\- Draco… quem é aquele homem sem máscara lutando com meu irmão? - sussurrou Ginny.

\- Que… ah, não!

\- O quê? - fez Ginny, alarmada – Quem é ele, Draco?

\- Ele é Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem mais violento de que eu já ouvi falar. Seu irmão não tem muita chance sozinho, Ginevra.

E como se para coroar a fala de Draco, o homem saltou sobre Bill, e um barulho horrível de carne sendo rasgada fez-se ouvir.

\- Bill! - gritou Ginny, em desespero, correndo na direção dos dois.

\- Ginevra, não! - gritou Draco, mas era inútil. Ginny já estava a poucos metros do irmão e do lobisomem. Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha dela, não atingindo Greyback por centímetros. Foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele, e ele virou-se para ela, com um sorriso horrível de dentes manchados de sangue.

\- Ah, mas o que nós temos aqui? - disse o lobisomem, baixinho, olhando Ginny de cima a baixo de forma desagradável – Que delícia… tenho certeza que você é bem mais apetitosa que esse aqui, lindinha. - completou ele, apontando Bill com um gesto vago de cabeça e se aproximando dela lentamente.

A visão de Greyback com a boca manchada com o sangue de seu irmão pareceu paralisar Ginny por um segundo, e ela não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar para tentar verificar o estado de Bill. Foi o suficiente para que o lobisomem desse o bote.

\- NÃO! - gritou Draco, erguendo a varinha e desviando Greyback para longe da namorada, fazendo-o bater duramente as costas contra a parede.

O lobisomem soltou um rugido de ódio e virou-se, em posição de ataque. Quando viu que era Draco quem o tinha atacado, deu mais um de seus sorrisos horríveis:

\- Então a garotinha estava certa, afinal. A ruiva é mesmo a melhor forma de chegar até você. - disse ele, novamente olhando Ginny, que tentava chegar até Bill.

\- Você não vai chegar perto dela. - praticamente rosnou Draco, começando a lançar uma série de feitiços em Greyback, que se desviava com a agilidade de um animal selvagem, ao mesmo tempo em que se movia para perto de Ginny.

\- NÃO! - gritou Draco, enfurecido, ao ver o que o inimigo estava tentando fazer. Desviou Ginny com uma das mãos (ela gritou, entre assustada com o gesto repentino e apavorada por não conseguir se aproximar do irmão ferido) e correu para perto de Greyback, continuando o jorro de feitiços.

\- Então os boatos eram verdadeiros, eram? - disse Greyback, em tom de zombaria, ainda se desviando agilmente. - Você realmente não é um moleque qualquer. Não que isso vá me impedir de estraçalhar a sua garganta.

E ele preparou mais uma vez o bote, pronto para saltar sobre Draco. Draco percebeu a manobra e sabia que conseguiria se desviar com facilidade, mas de repente sentiu como se uma espada invisível cortasse suas pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão, trincando os dentes de dor e sem entender o que havia acontecido.

Quando não sentiu o peso de Greyback sobre si, ele inicialmente não entendeu o que havia acontecido, mas abriu os olhos rapidamente para ver que quem havia desviado o lobisomem dessa vez era Blaise, que já iniciava um duelo com alguém atrás de Draco.

\- Que sorte que seu escudeiro estava aqui, Draco. - ele ouviu a voz de Pansy cheia de veneno e soube que era ela quem o havia atingido antes.

Blaise arregalou os olhos em choque por um instante ao reconhecer a voz, mas, em seu favor, não deixou que o espanto o distraísse do duelo.

\- Inacreditável. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que te veria reduzida a isso. - disse ele, com desprezo, desviando-se de um feitiço da garota.

\- _Reduzida_? - disse Pansy cheia de fúria gélida – Vocês dois estão cegos por duas grifinórias nojentas, se tornaram caricaturas de Harry Potter, e acha que pode me falar que servir ao único ideal de mundo bruxo possível é se _reduzir_? Você é patético. Os dois são.

Mas Draco não teve tempo de ver o que Blaise responderia a ela, ou se ele se daria bem no duelo: enquanto curava de forma deficiente os dolorosos ferimentos nas pernas, viu que Greyback avançava novamente para Ginevra, que havia finalmente conseguido chegar até o irmão e se debruçava sobre ele, completamente inconsciente da ameaça.

Ele levantou-se de um pulo (fazendo uma careta de dor ao constatar que seu feitiço de cura fora definitivamente insuficiente) e ergueu a varinha, pronto para lançar mais uma série de feitiços na direção do lobisomem, porém havia muitas pessoas no caminho, bloqueando sua visão e impossibilitando uma mira correta. Desesperado, viu que Greyback se preparava novamente para o bote, e então sentiu-se praticamente alçando voo na direção do lobisomem, lançando-se em cima dele bem a tempo de impedi-lo de atacar Ginevra.

Esse era o momento em que ele entrava em desvantagem, pois luta corporal nunca fora o seu forte, suas pernas doíam horrivelmente e Greyback era bem mais forte que ele. Um forte chute no estômago o fez recuar alguns metros e dobrar-se no chão, largando momentaneamente a varinha no chão. Greyback chutou-a para longe dele e pegou-o pelo pescoço, batendo as costas do garoto contra a parede. Draco sentiu que sufocava, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o hálito quente do lobisomem se aproximando de sua garganta. Ouviu, por trás do zunido que começava a ocupar seus ouvidos, a voz distante de Ginevra gritando, e uma única solução desesperada lhe ocorreu: ele mentalizou " _Incendio"_ e pegou o braço de Greyback, que se afastou, gritando.

Tossindo e tentando respirar, ele viu o lobisomem apagar o fogo do próprio braço e saltar para um novo bote, o ódio no gesto acabando por fazê-lo imprimir força demais, e ele e Draco caíram em um ponto mais distante da batalha.

Ginny, que até então vinha tentando, sem sucesso, realizar feitiços de cura em Bill, viu a cena e precipitou-se na direção dos dois, varinha em punho, quando sentiu dois braços fortes agarrando-a pela cintura. Jogou o cotovelo para trás sem sequer ver de quem se tratava, até que ouviu uma voz conhecida:

\- Ai! Não, Ginny!

\- Charlie?

Culpada, ela virou-se para ver que o irmão apertava o nariz, que provavelmente sangrava.

\- Ginny, o que você está fazendo indo atrás daquele lobisomem psicopata? - disse ele com a voz abafada. - Está louca?

\- Draco está lá, Charlie! - ela gritou, fazendo menção de correr novamente e sendo mais uma vez impedida pelo irmão.

\- Não, Ginny! Você não vai atrás do Greyback por causa do Malfoy!

Ao ouvir isso, ela se descontrolou:

\- Ele está do nosso lado, ele me salvou, será que vocês são estúpidos e nunca vão entender…

\- Eu _sei_ , Ginny. Eu vi. Mas ainda assim você não vai ser a próxima presa do Greyback. Já basta o Bill! Você não!

Talvez tenha sido a ferocidade no olhar de Charlie. Ou a referência ao que havia acontecido com Bill. Ou mesmo a surpreendentemente rápida aceitação de que Draco estava do lado deles. Seja o que for, parou Ginny por um breve instante, suficiente para que ela visse, momentaneamente estática, a cena que se desenrolava entre Draco e Greyback:

Na queda, a cabeça de Draco tinha batido com força no chão, e ele sangrava e sentia-se tonto. Seus ouvidos zumbiam e ele não conseguia enxergar direito, Greyback reduzido apenas a um vulto informe sobre si. Sua varinha não se encontrava em nenhum lugar à vista e ele se sentia cada vez mais sem forças.

Nesse momento, o lobisomem percebeu que tinha vencido. Debruçou-se sobre Draco e apertou o pescoço do garoto, arrancando dele um fraco gemido de dor.

\- Sabe a única coisa que eu lamento? Que você não vai viver pra ver o que eu vou fazer com a sua namorada. - disse ele, arreganhando os dentes e afastando as mãos para expor a garganta de Draco.

 _Você não vai viver pra ver o que eu vou fazer com a sua namorada._

Draco ouviu isso e abriu os olhos.

 _Você não vai viver pra ver o que eu vou fazer com a sua namorada._

Ele só era capaz de enxergar o enorme lustre sobre suas cabeças e o rosto de Greyback, que tinha os dentes praticamente em seu pescoço. Não conseguia respirar.

 _Você não vai viver pra ver o que eu vou fazer com a sua namorada._

Draco viu que ia morrer sem conseguir impedir aquele monstro de chegar até Ginevra e fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu: com um grito mudo, ergueu a mão para o teto e concentrou-se com as forças derradeiras que ainda possuía.

Os tons claros de cristal do lustre, muito próximos, foram a última coisa que ele viu antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

 **N/A: Então? Quem ficou surpresa com o Comensal infiltrado em Hogwarts ser a Pansy? Espero que fãs dela não me matem por isso. Ou pela forma como eu terminei o capítulo. Amo vocês, espero que não me abandonem!**

 **E muuuito obrigada mais uma vez às lindas que comentaram (Kmile, Juliette e Ania, já respondidas por PM).**

 **Até o próximo!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Bella**


	37. Baixas de guerra

**N/A: Oooi! Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno (mentira, foi um mês e pouco, mas parece que foi mais?), estou de volta. E com um capítulo que 1) dedico a KmileM por ser um monstro do jeito que ela gosta e 2) quem for emotivo, pegue seus lencinhos. Hum.**

 **Beijos e boa leitura,**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 – Baixas de guerra**

 _Draco viu que ia morrer sem conseguir impedir aquele monstro de chegar até Ginevra e fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu: com um grito mudo, ergueu a mão para o teto e concentrou-se com as forças derradeiras que ainda possuía._

 _Os tons claros de cristal do lustre, muito próximos, foram a última coisa que ele viu antes de tudo ficar escuro._

Havia algo de familiar no cheiro. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ele notou. A segunda foi que abrir os olhos não fazia muita diferença: estava escuro como um breu, e ele não tinha ideia de que horas eram, ou mesmo se era dia ou noite. A terceira coisa foi uma dor de cabeça que, assim que notada, começou a se espalhar numa intensidade que o fez ter vontade de vomitar.

Ele fechou os olhos de novo, esperando que a náusea passasse, e começou a tentar recapitular as últimas memórias. Não que forçar seu cérebro ajudasse com a dor de cabeça, mas Draco começou a experimentar uma sensação de urgência, como se houvesse algo importante que ele precisasse lembrar, e ele simplesmente não podia continuar deitado nesse lugar desconhecido sem saber o que…

Ele se sentou na cama de repente, quando alguns fatos voltaram. O movimento deixou-o tonto e elevou a náusea a um nível quase insuportável, mas ele não conseguia se importar com isso agora. Fenrir Greyback. Ginevra. Comensais em Hogwarts, uma batalha feroz. _O bilhete de sua mãe_. Ele precisava saber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Tentando acostumar os olhos à escuridão, ele começou a distinguir algumas formas: uma cortina de veludo verde. Alguns móveis antigos e de aparência nobre. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que a cama em que ele estava era… bem, mais semelhante à sua própria cama na Mansão Malfoy do que à de seu quarto na Sonserina.

O que significava que, qualquer que fosse o lugar em que ele estava, pertencia a alguém rico e provavelmente puro-sangue. E se, há pouco tempo atrás, isso seria motivo de alívio para ele, agora só fazia aumentar sua apreensão. Ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele precisava encontrar Ginevra e sua mãe. Ele precisava de sua varinha. Ele…

O som de passos próximos parecendo subir uma escada interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, e Draco olhou desesperadamente para os lados pensando em algo que ele poderia usar para se defender, quando se lembrou de que _era_ capaz de fazer mágica sem varinha. Fora assim que ele derrubara o lustre em cima dele e de Greyback, ocorreu a ele de repente. Os passos agora se aproximavam do quarto em que ele estava, e Draco deitou-se novamente na cama, virado de lado, os olhos semicerrados, na intenção de conseguir distinguir a pessoa sem mostrar que estava acordado.

A porta se abriu, revelando a silhueta de uma mulher. A varinha dela estava acesa e os passos dela eram silenciosos, tudo indicando que ela não queria acordá-lo. Restava a Draco descobrir o porquê disso. Olhando para ela o melhor que podia sem denunciar que estava acordado, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que ela não usava uma máscara. A segunda era que ela parecia muito familiar, embora ele não conseguisse lembrar de onde a conhecia. Ela trazia um copo d'água, que fez com que Draco percebesse instantaneamente o quanto estava com sede. Ele mais ouviu do que viu o movimento dela de deixar o copo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, e sentiu que ela se aproximava dele. Para checá-lo? Os músculos de Draco tensionaram automaticamente, e enquanto ele decidia que feitiço lançar na mulher, ela fez um som que lembrou um suspiro triste.

\- Draco. - ela chamou, e a voz também parecia familiar. - Está tudo bem. Você está seguro.

Hã? Ela tinha percebido que ele estava acordado? Além disso, apesar das palavras tranquilizadoras, algo parecia errado. Ela não soava como se estivesse realmente tudo bem.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você quer saber o que está acontecendo. Eu vou iluminar um pouco o quarto, tudo bem?

Ela disse isso e não esperou a resposta dele para, com um leve aceno da varinha, acender um pequeno abajur na mesinha de cabeceira. Draco ainda não esboçou reação.

\- Está tudo bem. - ela repetiu, a voz ainda mais tranquilizadora. - Eles não podem nos alcançar aqui.

Enfim, a curiosidade venceu a apreensão, e Draco abriu os olhos (e graças a Salazar pelo pequeno abajur ser a única fonte de luz, pois algo mais forte certamente iria machucá-los) e virou-se para encarar a mulher. Ele conseguiu conter a exclamação de choque antes que ela saísse de seus lábios ao perceber com quem ela se parecia, mas seu rosto deve ter denunciado algo, porque ela deu um sorriso triste (tudo nela parecia triste) e disse:

\- Sim, eu sei que eu me pareço com ela. Ou, na verdade, ela se parece comigo. Mas garanto que não há outra semelhança além da física.

\- Quem… - ele se interrompeu para pigarrear, quando percebeu que sua voz rouca mal se podia ouvir – Quem é você?

\- Eu sou Andromeda. Sou sua tia. Mas não a tia má. - ela disse com outro sorriso que parecia errado, que não chegava aos seus olhos.

\- Você… Ginevra me falou de você.

\- Sim, ela me falou muito de você também. Você está bem?

\- Onde ela está? - Draco respondeu com uma pergunta – Ela está bem? O que…

\- Fique calmo, Draco. Ginny está bem, ela está aqui também. Você está na antiga casa dos Black.

Ah. Por isso o cheiro era familiar. Era um cheiro de _infância_. Ele havia visitado essa casa quando criança algumas vezes, em reuniões da família de sua mãe. Mas não fazia sentido que Andromeda, a tia renegada que se casara com um nascido trouxa e por isso fora excluída da família, estivesse ali, fazia?

\- Por que eu estou aqui? - perguntou Draco, a voz ainda rouca.

\- Porque aqui é a sede da Ordem da Fênix. E é por isso que eu garanti a você que eles não podem nos alcançar aqui.

Ficou claro para Draco que "eles" eram os Comensais da Morte. Mas ainda não fazia sentido que _Grimmauld Place_ , de todos os lugares, fosse a sede da Ordem. Ocorreu a ele de repente que Ginevra nunca mencionara isso. Não que ele tivesse perguntado, de qualquer forma. Mas Draco não pensou por um instante que Andromeda pudesse estar mentindo. Apesar da aflitiva semelhança com sua tia Bellatrix, Ginevra confiava nela. E isso decidia a questão. A não ser...

Draco retesou-se de repente. Ele não tinha como ter certeza se essa mulher era _realmente_ Andromeda. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente e culpando seu estado mental confuso pelo descuido, ele perguntou a ela, enquanto listava em sua cabeça uma série de possíveis feitiços não-verbais:

\- Qual foi seu conselho para Ginevra na época que o pai dela foi atacado no Ministério da Magia?

\- O quê? - surpreendeu-se ela.

\- Qual foi seu conselho para Ginevra na época que o pai dela foi atacado no Ministério da Magia? - repetiu Draco, mais enfaticamente dessa vez.

\- Draco, o que… - mas ela parou de repente, suavizando a expressão e oferecendo a ele um pequeno sorriso. - Ah, eu entendo. Você está querendo saber se eu sou realmente eu. Claro, você está certo. Eu disse a ela muitas coisas nessa ocasião, mas creio que a parte a que você está se referindo foi quando eu falei que ela não devia se culpar por ter uma rotina de uma garota de 14 anos só porque havia uma Guerra, especialmente uma que na época estava velada. Que eu mesma tinha a minha, não pensava na Ordem da Fênix 24 horas por dia. Que alguns velhos hábitos devem ser mantidos, pois é isso que impede a gente de enlouquecer. Que…

\- Está bem! - interrompeu Draco – É suficiente. Me desculpe.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar. Está completamente certo em se precaver. Agora, você pode me dizer se está sentindo alguma dor?

Draco de repente se sentiu de volta a St. Mungus, a dra. Jessica Scofield insistindo em se preocupar com ele quando ele estava perfeitamente bem.

\- Eu estou ótimo. - disse ele, com um aceno despreocupado – O que eu quero saber…

Mas Andromeda o interrompeu mais uma vez:

\- Draco, você foi resgatado debaixo de escombros que continham um lustre de quase 100kg e um bom pedaço do teto. Você tinha cortes por todo o corpo, sendo o maior deles no rosto, estava sangrando absurdamente, tinha um braço quebrado e uma concussão. E nós não podíamos levar você para o hospital. Fizemos o melhor que podíamos com feitiços de cura aqui, mas entenda que é normal que eu esteja preocupada.

 **Ah… bem.** As palavras de Andromeda fizeram com que Draco atentasse para o fato (que deveria ter sido óbvio desde o começo) de que ele tinha o braço esquerdo envolto em uma espécie de tala imobilizadora, além de um curativo no lado direito do rosto. Também estava mais fácil entender agora porque ele sentia uma dor de cabeça tão esmagadora.

\- Eu estou bem, Andromeda, realmente. A cabeça dói, mas não é nada que eu não possa administrar.

Draco teve mais um _déjà-vu_ dos seus dias em St. Mungus com a cara de assombro que Andromeda fazia agora. Sim, ele se curava muito rápido, sim, agora ele sabia o motivo, e não, ele não tinha tempo para explicar. Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele perguntou:

\- Por que a sede da Ordem da Fênix é aqui?

Andromeda pareceu achar que já tinha tido o suficiente de espanto, porque recompôs sua expressão e respondeu:

\- Porque Sirius ofereceu a casa para esse fim. Afinal, ele era o legítimo herdeiro do lugar depois da morte de tio Orion e tia Walburga.

\- Eu pensei que ele tinha sido banido.

\- Ah, mas ele foi. Explodido da tapeçaria idiota e tudo. Mas isso não tirou o direito dele à casa, uma vez que era o último bruxo vivo que carregava o nome Black.

\- Mas minha mãe e Bellatrix…

Algo pareceu passar pelo rosto de Andromeda quando ele disse isso, mas foi embora rapidamente, e ela deu a ele um pequeno sorriso irônico quando respondeu:

\- Bem, elas se casaram, não foi? Bellatrix se tornou Lestrange, e Narcissa, Malfoy. Essa estúpida tradição machista que faz as mulheres abrirem mão de seu sobrenome de solteira para adotar o dos maridos fez também com que elas tivessem menos direitos do que Sirius.

\- Mas… ele também está morto. - disse Draco, baixinho, temendo que pudesse perturbar Andromeda.

\- Sim, ele está. Mas ao contrário de seus pais, ele não foi arrogante o suficiente para não se preocupar em deixar um testamento assegurando que a casa passasse a quem ele quisesse depois de sua morte. No caso, seu afilhado.

 **Potter** , Draco pensou. Era muito irônico que uma casa que uma vez pertencera à família dele, Draco, passasse ao seu principal desafeto. E engraçado como isso não fazia a menor diferença para ele agora. Não quando havia tantas coisas mais importantes em jogo. Estava resolvido o mistério de por que ele estava em Grimmauld Place, mas havia uma série de outras coisas que ele não sabia.

\- Andromeda, o que aconteceu?

Ela olhou para ele, e mais uma vez algo passou por seu rosto que Draco não foi capaz de identificar completamente, embora agora ele quase conseguisse nomear: algo entre tristeza e resignação.

\- Do que você se lembra? - ela perguntou, e pareceu a Draco que ela estava tentando ganhar tempo.

\- Eu estava lutando com Greyback. Eu não tinha minha varinha e ele ia me matar. E então eu fiz o lustre desabar sobre nossas cabeças. Bem, pelo que você me disse, um pedaço do teto também.

\- Você causou o desabamento.

\- Sim, porque…

\- _Você_ fez o lustre e o teto desabarem. Sem varinha.

A reação de Andromeda lembrava muito a de Ginevra quando ele contou que tinha espatifado candelabros de ferro na masmorra de sua casa, na noite em que Voldemort o torturara. E ele sabia que o espanto dela, tanto com relação a isso quanto à sua cura em tempo recorde, era compreensível, mas _realmente_ não tinha tempo para explicar a sobre o _Anima Bellator_ agora.

\- É, Andromeda, e depois eu vou ficar feliz em te contar todas as coisas que eu posso fazer, mas você poderia, por favor, me tirar do escuro aqui? - ele cortou, impaciente. - Havia uma batalha acontecendo. Ginevra…

\- Ela está bem. - apressou-se a dizer Andromeda, mas algo ainda não parecia certo. Como se ela estivesse ansiosa para poder dizer _alguma_ coisa boa. Como se…

\- Mas nem todos estão. - ele deduziu, seus sentidos em alerta.

\- Não… nem todos estão.

Draco lutou contra a sensação de afundamento em seu estômago enquanto tentava se lembrar do que tinha visto durante a batalha.

\- Blaise? - ele perguntou, num sussurro quase sufocado.

Ela não pareceu entender imediatamente o que ele tinha dito, mas quando ele abriu a boca para repetir, o rosto dela se abriu levemente.

\- Ah, seu amigo Zabini? Ele está bem também. Está aqui, conosco.

\- Então _quem_ , Andromeda? Quem morreu nessa batalha?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, como se decidindo o que dizer e quanto dizer. Até que…

\- Dumbledore.

Draco arregalou os olhos, em choque e descrença.

\- Isso não é possível.

\- Foi o que todos nós pensamos também.

\- Mas… como? _Quem_?

\- Snape fez isso.

Draco tornou a olhar para ela, a expressão vazia agora.

\- Você está enganada.

\- Eu gostaria de estar. Confiei nele também, apesar de tudo.

\- Não, você… você está enganada. - ele disse, com mais firmeza. De jeito nenhum Snape matara Dumbledore. Draco tinha _certeza_ que ele não estava do lado de Voldemort.

\- Draco… Harry estava lá. Ele viu.

\- Então _ele_ está enganado. - teimou Draco – Foi algum truque, alguma coisa entre...

\- Draco…

\- Não! Vocês não conhecem Snape como eu conheço. Ele absolutamente _não_ está do lado de Voldemort. Ele e Dumbledore devem ter fingido isso. Feitiço ilusório. Eu não sei.

\- O corpo dele está aqui, Draco. - ela disse, triste e pacientemente – Conseguimos recuperar antes que…

Ela não completou, mas Draco sentiu que poderia fazer isso por ela. Antes que o corpo fosse profanado. Sua cabeça girava, e mil coisas passavam por sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Ele decidiu que lidaria com os sentimentos sobre Dumbledore e a informação sobre Snape depois, porque a forma como Andromeda falava parecia que…

\- Nós… perdemos a batalha?

\- Nós conseguimos salvar a maioria dos nossos, mas perdemos Hogwarts. Aquele ataque era apenas um chamariz para a ação maior. A que aconteceu no Ministério.

\- O quê?

\- Quando recebemos o aviso de que Hogwarts estava sob ataque e Dumbledore não estava em nenhum lugar visível, reunimos toda a força da Ordem da Fênix para lá. Havia crianças a proteger, afinal, e não conseguimos pensar em nada que fosse mais importante que isso. Só percebemos que havia Comensais faltando quando era tarde demais. Os principais estavam tomando o Ministério, juntamente com o próprio Voldemort, enquanto os principais membros da Ordem estavam na escola.

Draco sentiu a boca secar.

\- O que… isso significa que Voldemort agora tem o comando oficial do mundo bruxo.

\- Sim. Obviamente, ele pôs um fantoche no papel de Ministro, Pius Thicknesse. - disse ela, fazendo um gesto de descartar com a mão, traduzindo o pensamento de que, para Voldemort, havia coisas mais importantes do que um cargo burocrático. - Mas, na prática, sim, é ele quem manda. E isso naturalmente se estende a Hogwarts. Nós percebemos que isso tinha acontecido quando guardas do Ministério começaram a chegar, acompanhados de dementadores. Aos montes. E nós sabíamos que os dementadores já estavam debandando para o lado de Voldemort. Então, junto com a ausência de nomes tão importantes entre os Comensais, foi só somar dois e dois.

\- Como vocês conseguiram escapar?

\- Bem, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. No pandemônio que se seguiu com a chegada dos dementadores, rumores começaram a surgir sobre o corpo de Dumbledore caído embaixo da torre de Astronomia. Sobre Harry duelando com Snape e acusando-o de assassinato. Ninguém sabia direito em que acreditar, até que a mensagem chegou alta e clara… bem, alta e clara para _nós_ , membros da Ordem. Entenda, nós temos uma maneira de nos comunicar, semelhante ao feitiço Proteus, somente um pouco adaptada. Todos nós ouvimos a voz de Minerva confirmando que Dumbledore estava morto, e a escola, perdida. E que tínhamos poucos minutos para aproveitar a única vantagem que isso nos proporcionava naquele momento: o feitiço anti-aparatação estava temporariamente suspenso. Cada um deveria salvar o máximo de alunos que conseguisse, aparatando para algum lugar seguro. E havia ordens explícitas relacionadas a algumas pessoas em específico, como você.

\- Como assim?

\- Não dava para trazer todos os alunos de Hogwarts pra cá, certo? Não só pelo espaço, mas pelo fato de que, bem… há filhos de Comensais entre eles. Há filhos de pais que não estão envolvidos de maneira nenhuma nessa Guerra, e que, por isso, não corriam perigo imediato. Nós não pretendíamos sequestrar ninguém. As pessoas que sabíamos que precisavam ser salvas eram os nascidos trouxas e as que já haviam se manifestado de alguma forma contra Voldemort. Estamos falando de pessoas como você e Harry, naturalmente. E também outros que estavam lutando conosco naquele momento, como seu amigo Blaise Zabini.

\- Todos os nascidos trouxa estão aqui?

\- Não. Aqui, somente os que se opõem abertamente a Voldemort. Os nascidos trouxa já foram levados para suas casas.

\- Mas todos foram salvos?

Andromeda olhou para ele por alguns instantes antes de responder, com algo parecido com… carinho? Draco não saberia dizer.

\- Sim, Draco, foram todos salvos. Há uma série de lugares seguros que a Ordem utiliza quando necessário, como planos emergenciais. No pequeno tempo que tínhamos antes do novo governo perceber o que estávamos fazendo e recolocar o feitiço anti-aparatação na escola, distribuímos entre esses lugares as pessoas que queríamos proteger mas não convinha trazermos para cá.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre tudo que Andromeda estava lhe dizendo. Dumbledore estava morto. Voldemort tinha o Ministério _e_ Hogwarts. Nascidos trouxa e os chamados "traidores do sangue" (ele incluído) estavam automaticamente em perigo apenas por respirarem. Sim, era um verdadeiro caos. Mas… por que ele tinha a sensação de que ainda havia algo importante que ele _não_ sabia?

E então seu estômago afundou novamente, um pânico cru nublando sua mente. Como ele poderia ter se esquecido? Sua mãe mandara aquele bilhete tentando avisá-lo da invasão. E Aleto Carrow sabia disso. E se até aquela mulher estúpida sabia, então obviamente _Voldemort_ também sabia. Voldemort sabia que Narcissa o havia traído.

\- Andromeda… o que aconteceu com a minha mãe? - ele perguntou, num fio assombrado de voz, tentando impedir sua cabeça de girar.

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse responder, mas de repente parou, como se a pergunta dele não fosse absolutamente o que ela estava esperando. Aflição tomou os belos traços dela, e os olhos encheram-se automaticamente de lágrimas.

Draco tinha certeza que iria vomitar em breve, enquanto encaixava peças em sua mente, como se montasse um quebra-cabeça macabro. A expressão triste de Andromeda desde que ele pusera os olhos nela. A apreensão evidente dela quando ele começou a fazer perguntas, e o alívio que ela parecia sentir quando era capaz de dar alguma notícia boa. A sensação, durante todo o relato, que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma explicação que juntasse todas essas peças que não fosse...

Foi a vez dele abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes, o pânico crescente fazendo-o tremer enquanto não tinha coragem de refazer a pergunta. Não quando ele sentia que a resposta dela seria como uma sentença em um tribunal.

\- Andromeda…? - ele conseguiu dizer, e se não estivesse tão desesperado, teria odiado como sua voz soou como a de um garotinho assustado.

E então ela desmoronou. "Eu sinto muito!" foi o que Draco conseguiu ouvir antes de ela colocar uma das mãos na boca e começar a soluçar, desespero impresso nos olhos violeta, única parte visível em seu rosto. E então ela tapou todo o rosto com as mãos e levantou-se da cama, como se não quisesse desabar perto dele, tentando mas não conseguindo que seu corpo se sacudisse em um choro convulsivo, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela realmente fazia isso.

Que ela realmente pranteava a irmã morta.

\- Não… - ofegou Draco, olhando para o nada. - Não, não… isso não… Andromeda… - e ele se virou para ela, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes de lágrimas - _Não_.

Ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Continuava repetindo "eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito!", parada no meio do quarto aparentemente sem saber o que fazer com os braços, chorando como se nunca mais fosse capaz de parar.

E então a mensagem entrou. Narcissa estava _morta_. Voldemort a _matara_ por avisá-lo sobre o ataque a Hogwarts. Sua mãe estava morta e Draco nunca mais a veria.

Ele se levantou da cama de repente, vários sentimentos passando por ele ao mesmo tempo, tão avassaladores que ele achou que fosse explodir. Dor, perda, culpa, vontade de sumir, de morrer. E então raiva. Uma raiva profunda, venenosa, que foi queimando em suas veias, substituindo todos os outros, porque por mais horrível que fosse era preferível à avalanche anterior, e o mantinha acordado e lúcido.

Bem, quase lúcido.

De repente, todas as luzes no lustre do teto se acenderam até ficarem ofuscantes, e então várias lâmpadas quebraram. Andromeda ofegou de susto, mas Draco sequer percebeu. A raiva era fogo dentro dele, e comprometia todos os seus sentidos. Embora sua garganta queimando fosse um indício de que ele estava gritando, ele não conseguia ouvir. Ou enxergar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, tremendo descontroladamente, e todo o quarto começou a tremer também, objetos menores que estavam em cima dos móveis já caindo e quebrando, e então os próprios móveis começaram a tremer.

Andromeda assistia à cena num horror estático, sem conseguir esboçar reação ao que estava acontecendo. Vagamente escutou gritos e passos correndo em direção ao quarto, e mal registrou a chegada de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Harry e Ginny foram os primeiros a entrar, seguidos de Ron, Blaise, Fred e Charlie, todos momentaneamente paralisados de choque. Harry foi o primeiro a se mover, apontando a varinha para Draco. Mas ele não foi capaz de lançar o primeiro feitiço, porque Ginny se moveu instantaneamente para a frente do sonserino, bloqueando sua mira.

\- Harry, não! - ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que o vidro da janela se quebrou, assustando a todos.

\- Ginny, saia da frente! Ele está descontrolado, e sabe-se lá o que…

\- Me deixe falar com ele! Eu posso fazê-lo parar!

Harry meramente bufou, cético. Malfoy não parecia sequer ter registrado a adição de pessoas ao quarto, preso em seu surto psicótico. Por que Ginny conseguiria…

Mas ele não teve tempo de completar esse raciocínio, porque ela já estava ajoelhada em frente a Malfoy.

\- Draco. Draco, você precisa se acalmar. - ela disse, sem tocar nele.

Ele não parecia ter escutado. Então várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Harry abriu a boca para dizer que era inútil e que ela saísse da frente, as lâmpadas restantes do lustre do teto se quebraram e os cacos só não caíram em Ginny e Malfoy porque Charlie, de alguma forma, conseguiu desviar os pequenos fragmentos (e Harry não teve tempo de se espantar por ver Ginny chamando Malfoy pelo nome porque estava chocado demais pelo quarto continuar com aquela iluminação ofuscante mesmo sem nenhuma lâmpada inteira), e Ron e Fred se precipitaram para tirar Ginny de perto do sonserino. Mas o que ela disse a seguir teve o efeito de um feitiço paralisante, além de varrer qualquer pensamento coerente da mente deles:

\- Draco. Por favor, amor. Você está me assustando. - ela disse, dessa vez pousando as mãos gentilmente sobre os ombros dele.

As palavras pareceram ter efeito imediato sobre Draco, que então olhou para ela. Os olhos vermelhos de choro pareciam assustados, como se ele não tivesse noção do que estava fazendo. E em seguida arrependidos, ao ver a expressão amedrontada de Ginny, que contrastava com seu tom de voz calmo. Imediatamente, o quarto ficou escuro novamente e parou de tremer. Um silêncio audível se instalou, e ninguém parecia ser capaz de fazer nada.

\- Está tudo bem… - a voz suave de Ginny fez-se ouvir. - Quer dizer, não, não está. Eu sei que não está. Mas eu estou aqui.

\- Ela… - Draco disse num fio rouco e torturado de voz – Ele… ele matou… ela…

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei. - ela disse, os olhos também brilhando de lágrimas, e se adiantou para abraçá-lo.

E então Draco desmoronou nos braços dela, balbuciando palavras desconexas e desesperadas, enquanto ela apenas o abraçava e repetia, baixinho, frases de consolo, das quais se podia entender "eu sei, meu amor" e "eu estou aqui".

Foi Andromeda a primeira pessoa a conseguir tomar uma atitude, e o que ela fez foi colocar todos para fora do quarto, deixando Ginny para tentar desafogar Draco de sua dor. Numa marcha automática, eles desceram para a cozinha, ainda em silêncio. Charlie vasculhou uma das prateleiras até achar uma garrafa empoeirada, e serviu seis doses de um líquido âmbar.

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns instantes, enquanto todos sentavam-se à mesa com suas bebidas. Harry virou a sua de um gole sem sequer ver do que se tratava, e o líquido desceu queimando em sua garganta, trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. Provavelmente era _firewhisky_ , mas isso não importava agora. Pouca coisa importava agora.

Ele subiu os olhos para o Weasley domador de dragões e achou-o surpreendentemente calmo.

\- Você sabia? - e até mesmo ele se assustou com o quão vazia sua voz parecia.

\- Sobre Ginny e Malfoy? Não. Por que você me pergunta isso?

\- Por que você está tão calmo?

\- Porque isso é Guerra, Harry. E ele está aqui. E ele salvou a vida dela.

\- Mas ele é o _Malfoy_! - Ron cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma doença.

\- Eu não tenho tempo pra me preocupar com o sobrenome dele nesse momento, Ron. - disse Charlie, impaciente – A mãe dele provavelmente salvou a vida de um monte de gente naquela escola com aquele aviso, talvez inclusive a sua, e foi morta por isso. Ele salvou a nossa irmã na minha frente.

\- Mas… o _Malfoy_. - dessa vez foi Fred quem falou, servindo-se de uma segunda dose de _firewhisky_ , mas sua voz parecia mais intrigada que indignada.

Charlie apenas deu de ombros, drenando o restante de sua bebida em um gole.

\- Ele não é só Malfoy, sabem. - disse Andromeda, e embora sua voz estivesse calma, carregava uma tristeza palpável. - Ele é um Black também. Como eu. Como Sirius. Se houvesse alguém vivo que se preocupasse com aquela tapeçaria estúpida, o nome dele já teria explodido. - e, nessa última frase, uma nota de orgulho pôde ser ouvida.

\- Eu não entendo… - Harry parecia perdido – Ele… ele não é como Sirius, ele nunca pareceu ser em nada como Sirius! Ele…

\- O que você sabe, afinal, Potter? - Blaise interveio, e apesar da fala aparentemente áspera, não havia desafio em seu tom. Apenas cansaço. - Você não o conhece.

\- Então por que você não nos esclarece? - ao contrário de Blaise, Ron era todo acidez – Ah, não, espere. Porque você é o _lacaio_ dele, não é? Então me desculpe se a sua palavra não vale muita coisa.

Blaise meramente ergueu os olhos para Ron, sua expressão inalterada.

\- Você está ciente de que é exatamente isso que dizem de você e Potter, certo?

Andromeda deu um soco na mesa de repente, assustando a todos. Mas quando ela falou, a voz permanecia calma, o que, logo depois do gesto abrupto, era ainda mais impressionante do que se ela tivesse gritado:

\- Seria de muita utilidade se vocês parassem de ser crianças. Draco está do nosso lado. Ele e Ginny estão juntos, e não é de agora. Rivalidades idiotas de escola não podem ter vez aqui. Superem isso.

\- Não é… de agora? - perguntou Harry, travando nessa parte. - Desde quando, então?

Andromeda virou-se para ele, e olhar que ela deu fez Harry desejar pegar as palavras de volta. Mas a voz dela era suave quando respondeu.

\- Não cabe a mim te falar, Harry. Você teria que perguntar a ela. Embora eu sinceramente não consiga ver por que isso seria necessário.

\- Ela é minha irmã! - exaltou-se Ron – E ele… ele é o Malfoy, Andromeda, eu sei que ele é o seu sobrinho e tudo o mais, mas você não conviveu com ele, tá legal? Nós sim, e o que nós vimos…

\- O que vocês viram não é um décimo do que ele é e vocês não sabem nada do que aconteceu com ele. - interrompeu Blaise.

\- Sim, você tem razão. - respondeu Harry – Tudo o que nós temos pra trabalhar é o que nós conhecemos dele até hoje, e nada nesse conhecimento me deixa tranquilo nem me faz achar que eu não tenho motivos pra desconfiar dele.

\- Dumbledore confiava nele. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para não confiar também. - disse Charlie.

Dessa vez foi Harry quem deu um soco na mesa.

\- Dumbledore confiava no Snape e olha o que isso fez com ele!

Blaise, porém, não se alterou pela explosão de Harry e respondeu com aquela calma quase irritante:

\- Draco salvou a Ginny. Lutou com Greyback. Por causa do aviso de Narcissa, um aviso endereçado diretamente a _ele_ , que ele _escolheu_ repassar, a notícia de que havia Comensais na escola se espalhou e isso possibilitou que eu e Hermione impedíssemos um massacre no terceiro andar. Possibilitou a chegada da Ordem. Não fosse pelo Draco, talvez nós nem estivéssemos aqui. Eu diria que esses são fatos mais concretos do que uma briga adolescente, e olha que eu escolhi listar só os que você sabe. Então me diga, Potter. Isso é sobre confiar no Draco mesmo ou sobre você com ciúme da Ginny?

Pela primeira vez, Harry pareceu sem resposta.

\- É, foi o que eu pensei. - concluiu Blaise, terminando sua bebida e saindo da cozinha.

Andromeda pareceu se cansar do assunto e também se retirou, deixando Harry para lidar com Ron, Charlie e Fred.

\- Eu não… - ele gaguejou, incerto do que dizer depois de ser acusado de ter ciúme da irmã deles – Não é assim, Ron, eu…

Charlie não disse nada, preferindo servir-se de mais uma dose de _firewhisky_. Ron, por sua vez, tranquilizou Harry:

\- Bem, eu preferia mil vezes vê-la com você do que com ele, Harry.

\- É, acho que todos nós imaginamos que em algum momento vocês ficariam juntos. - concordou Fred.

\- Como vocês se atrevem? - a voz de Ginny, carregada de raiva, fez-se ouvir na porta da cozinha, fazendo todos pularem de susto. - Por que vocês acham que têm o direito de discutir a minha vida amorosa?

Harry, Ron e Fred pareceram culpados, mas Charlie voltou-se para Ginny, com um pequeno sorriso:

\- Mais um dos malefícios de ser a irmã mais nova de seis marmanjos idiotas, eu imagino, Ginny. - ele disse, achando que naquele momento mostrar que aquela conversa o irritava tanto quanto a ela faria mais mal do que bem. Infelizmente, porém, isso não passou despercebido por Ginny:

\- Você não tem que defendê-los, Charlie. Eles não são crianças. Têm tanta capacidade quanto você de serem maduros nessa situação. - ela disse, e passou por eles pisando duro para pegar um copo d'água.

Ron parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas um olhar de Charlie o calou. Aparentemente ser o segundo mais velho valia alguma coisa, porque quando ele saiu da cozinha, preferindo deixar Ginny em paz, os dois irmãos o seguiram. Harry, porém, não era um Weasley afinal, e permaneceu sentado, olhando para seu copo de _firewhisky_ , sem saber o que dizer.

\- Então. - disse Ginny, ainda com raiva na voz, sem se virar. - Você tem algum palpite pra dar sobre a minha vida, Harry? Sou toda ouvidos.

\- Eu… - Harry hesitou, mas a curiosidade cortante o venceu – Quando isso começou?

\- O quê? - Ginny respondeu sem se virar, e Harry não sabia se ela não tinha escutado ou se estava indignada com a pergunta. Uma segunda dose do _firewhisky_ e o fato de não ter que ver a raiva nos olhos dela deu uma dose extra de coragem para que ele repetisse:

\- Você e Malfoy. Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Por que isso te interessa?

\- Porque! - Harry se exaltou, levantando-se da mesa – Porque tudo o que eu conheço dele é um menino mimado, preconceituoso e arrogante, que faz questão de ofender a mim e a maioria dos meus amigos desde o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e agora eu simplesmente tenho que aceitar que ele é o grande salvador do dia e tenho que ver você… - ele se interrompeu, praticamente engasgando.

Ginny se virou, um olhar mortal, desafiando-o a continuar. Quando ele não fez, ela abriu a boca para provocá-lo, mas de repente sentiu um cansaço esmagador. Toda a raiva em seus olhos foi embora, e ela simplesmente os fechou, subitamente sem energia nenhuma para discutir com ele.

\- Harry… - ela disse, numa voz tão pequena e exausta que o assustou. - Eu acabei de ver a pessoa que eu amo dormir, não, não dormir, _desmaiar_ de exaustão depois de tanto chorar nos meus braços porque acabou de descobrir que a mãe foi assassinada. E então eu fiz o meu melhor para consertar o quarto que ele destruiu sem querer porque não conseguia controlar tanta dor. Então eu gostaria muito de não ter essa conversa com você agora. Seria pedir muito? - ela disse essa última frase olhando diretamente para Harry, e só então ele viu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

E ele pensou que Zabini provavelmente estava certo, e nada disso era sobre Malfoy ser ou não digno de confiança. Porque Merlin, ele tinha _visto_ o que aconteceu com Narcissa, ele presenciou o próprio Voldemort se referindo a Draco como um traidor. Isso era sobre ele estar com ciúme, e deixar esse ciúme predominar sobre tantas coisas mais importantes. E Harry se sentiu indigno, mesquinho e egoísta, não conseguindo sequer pedir desculpas para Ginny antes que ela saísse da cozinha sem olhar mais para ele.

* * *

A boca seca foi o que provavelmente acordou Draco, e por um breve instante a sede foi a única coisa em sua mente, o único incômodo que ele registrou. Lembrou-se que, antes, Andromeda havia deixado um copo de água na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, e virou-se para ver se ele ainda estava lá.

Mas não estava, e pela forma como a própria mesinha estava um tanto quanto torta, provavelmente seria bem difícil equilibrá-lo ali. Então ele olhou em volta e viu que todo o quarto estava diferente. Até mesmo o fato dele estar conseguindo enxergar sem dificuldades era uma diferença: a cortina de veludo verde estava seriamente danificada, deixando entrar brechas de uma fraca luz (da alvorada? Crepúsculo?) pela janela. Os outros móveis do quarto estavam em uma disposição distinta da que ele se lembrava, e estranhamente vazios: todos os objetos decorativos haviam desaparecido. Foi quando ele olhou para o teto e viu que todas as lâmpadas do lustre também tinham sumido que os fatos das últimas horas voltaram com força total.

O quarto estava assim por culpa dele. Ele o havia destruído sem querer. Num surto de descontrole após descobrir que sua mãe estava morta. Ah, como ele desejava voltar para a ignorância de segundos atrás. Para o momento em que a sede era importante. Como ele, infantilmente, desejava que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo.

Mas ele tinha a dolorosa certeza de que era real. Sua mãe estava morta e ele tinha que lidar com isso. Piscou os olhos para afastar as lágrimas. A dor insuportável em sua cabeça era prova de que ele tinha chorado o suficiente. Chorar não ia trazer Narcissa de volta. Chorar não ia fazer com que Voldemort fosse destruído. Lutar ia. Ele estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e era isso que eles faziam, afinal. Era isso que ele faria agora.

Levantou-se da cama e foi para a janela, abrindo a cortina arruinada para reconhecer que a luz era daquele momento que antecede o nascer do sol. Ele já havia perdido o sono vezes suficientes para saber disso. A secura em sua boca se fez lembrar novamente, e ele decidiu que sua primeira ação seria beber água. Ficar com sede também não traria sua mãe de volta.

Desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, para não acordar ninguém, e não teve dificuldades em alcançar a cozinha. Ele ainda sabia se locomover bem nessa casa, mesmo já tendo se passado anos desde a última vez em que estivera ali. O primeiro copo de água ele bebeu de olhos fechados, em poucos segundos, como fazemos quando a sede é desesperadora, e o segundo também. No terceiro, ele conseguiu ir mais devagar, a sensação de secura desaparecendo lentamente. Só então abriu os olhos, para perceber, com um sobressalto, que as luzes da cozinha tinham sido acesas.

Ele virou-se para ver Molly Weasley olhando para ele, uma expressão simpática em seu olhar. **Oh, Salazar, por favor, não deixe essa mulher me olhar com pena enquanto diz palavras de pêsames.** Mas então…

\- Bom dia, querido. Está com fome? Ah, mas que pergunta boba, tenho certeza que sim. - ela disse, e começou a pegar vários utensílios.

Draco ficou sem ação com a naturalidade com a qual a mãe de Ginny tratou a presença dele ali. Como se ele realmente _pertencesse_ àquele lugar. Ela não pareceu se incomodar com a ausência de resposta, e continuou:

\- O que você prefere comer de manhã? Ovos? Mingau? Torradas? Devo dizer, sete filhos fazem você ter experiência em variedade. Cada um querendo uma coisa…

Ele pigarreou:

\- Bom dia, sra. Weasley. Me desculpe se te acordei.

Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso amável:

\- Oh não, querido. Eu acordo nesse horário todos os dias há muito tempo. Não precisa se preocupar. E então? Ovos com bacon?

\- Não… não precisa se preocupar, sra. Weasley.

\- Eu não estou preocupada, Draco. Estou apenas fazendo café da manhã. O que vai ser pra você?

\- Eu realmente não estou com fome. - ele insistiu, ainda um pouco surpreso pela cordialidade da mulher.

\- Ah, entenda, essa não é uma opção. Sei que você não comeu nada desde que chegou aqui, e já faz quase dois dias.

Draco se espantou ao ouvir isso. Dois dias! Fazia sentido, uma vez que ele tinha se machucado tanto, mas ainda assim…

A sra. Weasley aproveitou o silêncio dele para continuar:

\- Além disso, existe uma regra para fazer parte da família Weasley, e essa regra é _comer_. Você quer fazer parte ou não?

Draco sabia que devia estar parecendo bem idiota, de boca meio aberta sem produzir nenhum som. Mas ele definitivamente não estava preparado para Molly Weasley, com toda a sua amabilidade e naturalidade em tratar a ele, Draco _Malfoy_ , não só como um membro bem-vindo na sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas também como parte da _família_ dela.

E ela interpretou perfeitamente o silêncio dele, sorrindo novamente e dizendo:

\- Bem, Draco, se você estava esperando rejeição e hostilidade, talvez deva falar com algum dos meus filhos, especialmente os mais novos. _Eu_ confio plenamente na capacidade da minha Ginny de fazer suas escolhas. Se é você que ela quer, eu não tenho nenhum motivo para questionar isso. - ela fez uma pausa, e quando voltou a falar, parecia levemente nostálgica: - Sabe, duas coisas podem acontecer quando você é a irmã mais nova de seis meninos que vão tentar te superproteger a todo custo: você pode aceitar e ficar mimada e mal acostumada, ou você pode perceber que a única maneira de ter as rédeas da sua vida é recusar isso e crescer forte, buscando desde cedo sua independência. Eu acredito que você a conhece bem. Qual dessas duas alternativas se parece com algo que ela faria?

Então Draco finalmente encontrou sua voz, e deu um pequeno sorriso para a sra. Weasley ao responder:

\- Essa última se parece exatamente com ela.

\- Pois então. - ela sorriu de volta – Ginny sempre foi responsável e madura para a idade dela. E o que aconteceu com ela no primeiro ano em Hogwarts não só não a destruiu como a deixou ainda mais forte. Desde então, ela não confia em qualquer pessoa. E ela confia em você. Por que eu não deveria também?

\- Eu… obrigado, sra. Weasley. Isso significa muito para mim. - disse Draco, com sinceridade.

\- De nada, querido. Agora, se você não me disser o que quer para o café eu vou decidir por você.

Ele deu outro pequeno sorriso para ela:

\- Ovos com bacon seria ótimo.

\- Esplêndido. Sente-se aí enquanto eu preparo.

Draco se sentou, pensando em quão surreal era essa situação. Ele era Draco Lucius Malfoy e ele estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ele estava lutando ao lado de Harry Potter contra Voldemort. Ele estava sendo oficialmente aceito como parte da família _Weasley_ pela matriarca. Ah, e ele estava completamente apaixonado pela caçula da família.

Sua vida se transformara em algo que ele nunca, em seus sonhos mais delirantes, teria imaginado. E tudo bem. Porque essa tinha sido a vida que ele escolhera, e não a que alguém decidira por ele. Seu coração literalmente doeu em seu peito quando ele lembrou que sua mãe sempre tinha alimentado esse espírito independente nele. Narcissa sempre fora favorável a Draco tomar suas próprias decisões, e agora que ele tomara algumas das mais importantes em sua vida, ela não estaria ali para ver.

Felizmente, a sra. Weasley colocou um prato repleto de ovos com bacon fumegantes e uma jarra de suco de laranja com um copo na frente dele nesse momento, e seu estômago roncou com a visão, distraindo-o pelo menos um pouco da dor avassaladora que era a perda da mãe. Ele podia não estar com vontade de comer, mas as reações de seu corpo não o deixavam negar que precisava. Além disso, seguindo a cartilha que começara desde que acordou pela segunda vez, fazer greve de fome também não traria Narcissa de volta. Pensando nisso, ele começou a comer.

Somente quando ele já tinha passado da metade do prato (o que, em se tratando de um prato preparado por Molly Weasley, significava que ele já tinha comido bastante), ela tornou a falar.

\- Eu sinto muito por Narcissa, Draco. Sinto muito por vivermos em um tempo em que algo assim tenha que acontecer com uma mãe que só queria proteger seu filho.

Não eram palavras de pêsames condescendentes, como ele temia no início. Era a expressão sincera dos sentimentos de uma mulher que entendia perfeitamente o que sua mãe tinha feito.

\- Eu também, sra. Weasley. - ele conseguiu responder.

A cozinha foi se enchendo aos poucos com a luz natural do dia enquanto Draco acabava seu café da manhã. Ele ficou feliz em perceber que conseguiria terminar antes das outras pessoas acordarem. A última coisa que ele precisava nesse momento era lidar com Potter ou algum Weasley mal-humorado.

As únicas pessoas que ele gostaria de encontrar eram Ginevra e Blaise. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao lembrar da cena que protagonizara no quarto algumas horas antes, e que a namorada fora obrigada a administrar. Ele decidiu que não perderia a calma desse jeito mais. Procuraria Ginevra e Blaise e pediria que eles lhe dessem detalhes de como as coisas aconteceram. Ele sequer sabia como a mãe havia morrido. Por mais doloroso que fosse, ele queria saber, ele tinha o _direito_ de saber.

De repente, ele olhou para a sra. Weasley, que ainda se ocupava no fogão. Ela era da Ordem da Fênix. Ela certamente tinha informações. E ela estava sendo tão amável com ele…

\- Sra. Weasley?

\- Sim, querido? - ela respondeu, ainda sem se virar – Posso te servir mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, não. Estou satisfeito, obrigado. O que eu gostaria… eu gostaria de saber algumas coisas que aconteceram enquanto eu estive desacordado.

Ela congelou, ainda sem se virar mas seu corpo ficando automaticamente tenso.

\- O que já te contaram, Draco?

\- Bem, eu sei que Dumbledore está morto. Eu… - ele hesitou, pensando que falar sobre Snape com ela não era uma boa ideia. Ele preferia ouvir essa parte de Blaise. Ou Ginevra. - Eu sei que Voldemort tem Hogwarts e o Ministério. - ele não perdeu o estremecimento da sra. Weasley quando ouviu o nome – E, obviamente, eu sei que minha mãe está morta. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu na batalha, eu não sei quem mais se feriu, eu não sei o que aconteceu com Greyback. E eu não sei como a minha mãe morreu.

Molly Weasley olhou para ele em silêncio por alguns instantes, provavelmente decidindo o que dizer. Isso deu a Draco a certeza de que ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe.

Ele abriu a boca para insistir nesse ponto, mas ela falou antes:

\- Draco, você já sabe o que aconteceu com Narcissa. Ela mandou aquele aviso para você sobre o ataque à escola. Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu isso, e fez o que ele sempre faz.

\- Eu sei disso! - tornou Draco, impaciente – O que eu quero saber…

\- O que você sabe não é o suficiente, querido? - ela disse, com voz branda – Que bem vai te fazer saber os detalhes de como aconteceu?

\- Eu quero saber.

\- Draco, eu não acho…

\- Eu tenho o direito de saber! - ele não conseguiu deixar de se exaltar, por mais que estivesse tentando se controlar.

\- Ele tem razão.

Os dois olharam para a porta da cozinha, de onde a voz saíra. Era Potter, que mantinha uma expressão séria e decidida no rosto.

\- Bom dia, Harry, querido. - tentou a sra. Weasley, com um sorriso afável – Estou terminando o café da manhã. Você gostaria...

\- Ele tem o direito de saber. - Harry cortou, mas logo depois pareceu arrependido, e falou com mais suavidade: – Sra. Weasley, eu sei que a senhora está tentando ajudar. Mas eu sei o que é ser deixado no escuro, e é uma sensação horrível. E eu sei também que quando fizeram isso comigo foi para tentar me proteger. Mas a verdade é que não causou nenhum bem: não evitou nenhuma das coisas ruins que aconteceram, e eu ainda me senti traído e menosprezado.

A sra. Weasley pareceu culpada por um breve momento ao ouvir essas palavras, mas em seguida sua expressão ficou mais firme e ela respondeu:

\- Eu entendo seu sentimento, Harry, mas isso é diferente. Na época, estávamos todos confusos e sem saber o que fazer, com Você-Sabe-Quem nas sombras. Agora, entendo perfeitamente que toda informação útil deve ser compartilhada. Mesmo com vocês, ainda crianças aos meus olhos. Mas isso que você quer contar ao Draco não é uma informação útil. É apenas tortura.

\- Me desculpe, sra. Weasley, mas isso é uma decisão minha. - disse Draco, não conseguindo deixar de imprimir certa frieza na voz. Ele era muito grato a Molly Weasley pelo tratamento que lhe estava dispensando, mas estava farto das pessoas querendo decidir o que era melhor para ele – Minha mãe morreu para que eu pudesse fazer minhas próprias escolhas, e eu não vou permitir que ninguém tire isso de mim. - ele completou. Virando-se para Potter, perguntou:

\- Como aconteceu?

\- Venha comigo. - Potter disse, simplesmente.

A sra. Weasley chegou a abrir a boca para tentar um último protesto, ou pelo menos convencer Harry a tomar café da manhã antes de qualquer coisa, mas no final desistiu. Infelizmente, na guerra, estava se tornando impossível distinguir crianças de adultos e seguir as velhas hierarquias.

\- Obrigado, sra. Weasley. - Draco disse, olhando diretamente para ela, de uma forma que ela soube imediatamente que ele não estava agradecendo somente pelo café da manhã. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele antes que ele seguisse Harry para fora da cozinha.

\- Então? Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Draco, ao ver que Harry o guiava por dentro da mansão, mas não dizia mais nada.

\- Eu posso simplesmente te contar o que houve, ou eu posso te mostrar. Mais uma vez, acho que a escolha cabe a você.

Draco congelou no mesmo lugar.

\- O que você quer dizer com me mostrar? Ela…

Harry pareceu perceber que não estava mais sendo seguido, porque parou também e virou-se para Draco:

\- Eu quero dizer que eu tenho uma memória. Não é minha. Mas foi entregue a mim.

\- _Você tem uma memória da morte da minha mãe?_

\- Eu… - ele hesitou – Eu não sabia o que era quando vi. O Comensal que me entregou… bem, ele disse coisas que me fizeram saber que era ruim, e que tinha a ver com você. Mas ele não me contou exatamente o que eu iria ver.

\- Então você simplesmente resolveu se intrometer numa memória que dizia respeito a mim? - tornou Draco, a raiva tomando conta.

\- Eu não sabia o que era! - repetiu Harry, alteando a voz – Isso é guerra, Malfoy, toda e qualquer informação é importante! Eu não podia simplesmente me dar ao luxo de…

\- Ah, claro que você supôs que seria algo para usar _contra_ mim!

\- Eu não disse isso!

\- Mas pensou!

\- Escuta… - Harry respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Eu não tinha muitas razões pra confiar em você, Malfoy. Não até ver essa memória. E eu… eu realmente sinto muito.

Provavelmente era a primeira vez que Draco escutava essas palavras de Potter direcionadas a ele… Não, não provavelmente. Definitivamente. E foi isso que fez sua raiva arrefecer um pouco.

\- Ninguém mais viu, eu prometo. - continuou o grifinório - E eu realmente acho que a partir de agora a decisão do que fazer com ela cabe a você.

Draco simplesmente assentiu. Apesar de sua raiva ter diminuído com esse breve discurso, ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de dizer algo amigável em retorno. Pareceu ser suficiente para Potter, porém, que continuou seu caminho pela casa, dessa vez com Draco em seu encalço.

Mal tinham começado a andar por um corredor no quarto andar e Draco estacou de repente, parando em frente a um quarto que continha uma inscrição na porta:

 _Não entre sem a expressa permissão de Regulus Arcturus Black._

Ele leu pelo menos três vezes o nome. Regulus Arcturus Black. Sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos queimando ao se lembrar da cena que vira na Penseira de Dumbledore. Ao se lembrar do padrinho que morrera por ele. A dor aumentou quando seu cérebro fez a conexão de que Regulus tinha sido só o primeiro, pois agora havia sua mãe para somar-se à conta.

Sabe-se lá quanto tempo Draco permaneceria ali, diante daquela porta, imerso em uma avalanche de sentimentos ruins, se não sentisse seu braço sendo puxado de repente.

\- Malfoy! O que você está fazendo?

Ele afastou os pensamentos horríveis de sua mente para focar em Potter, que obviamente tentara chamar a atenção dele durante os últimos instantes, e agora olhava dele para a porta, obviamente sem entender nada.

\- Regulus Arcturus Black. Esse não é… o irmão do Sirius? - insistiu Potter, ao ver que o outro não respondia.

Draco simplesmente assentiu, não se sentindo capaz de falar ainda.

\- E por que você está parado na porta do quarto dele?

\- Porque… - Draco hesitou, pensando no que poderia dizer a Potter. Por mais que estivessem do mesmo lado agora, e ele tivesse consciência da peça importante que Harry Potter era no combate a Voldemort, não estava pronto para contar tudo ao seu mais antigo desafeto. Não ainda. Ele suspirou, e respondeu com a parte da verdade que achava prudente dizer: - Porque ele era meu padrinho.

Potter arregalou os olhos, certamente não esperando por essa resposta:

\- O quê?

\- É, você ouviu.

\- Mas… - Potter balbuciou, os olhos ainda espantados. Aparentemente, ele não conseguiu achar um complemento adequado, e ficou em silêncio, ainda olhando para Draco.

\- Que coisa, não? Nossos padrinhos eram irmãos. Somos quase família. - disse Draco, uma sombra da velha ironia sendo a única coisa que ele considerava segura o suficiente para usar no momento.

\- Sirius me disse que… - e dessa vez foi Potter que hesitou, aparentemente incerto do que dizer a seguir - … que ele se juntou aos Comensais da Morte. E depois tentou desistir e...

\- Sim, sim. - interrompeu Draco, irritado – Sei da história que contam, que ele foi um covarde idiota morto por Voldemort.

Potter deu a ele um olhar avaliador.

\- Você não parece achar que foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Oh, eu _sei_ que não foi isso que aconteceu. - Draco disse, antes que pudesse se conter - Mas será que podemos voltar ao que estávamos indo fazer antes? Você vai me mostrar a memória ou não?

Mas Potter, para aumento da irritação de Draco, não se moveu.

\- O que aconteceu com ele, Malfoy?

\- Eu não sei por que isso deveria te interessar. - mentiu Draco, sabendo muito bem que a história completa interessaria sim a Potter.

\- Porque Sirius precisou morrer para deixar de ser visto como um traidor assassino. Se algo semelhante aconteceu com o irmão dele…

\- Eu garanto a você, as histórias dos dois não são _nada_ semelhantes. Mas podemos discutir algo que aconteceu quase uma década atrás depois que você me mostrar o que aconteceu com a minha mãe. Como você disse que faria.

Potter abriu a boca, parecendo que ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas fechou novamente, e assentiu, continuando o caminho pelo quarto andar e sinalizando para Draco segui-lo. Eles andaram apenas poucos metros, e Potter abriu uma porta, guiando os dois para dentro do que era, obviamente, o quarto que Sirius Black uma vez ocupara. Em sua essência, era parecido com o quarto em que Draco estava: espaçoso, com uma cama grande que tinha uma cabeceira esculpida, uma janela alta com longas cortinas de veludo e um lustre com pequenas lâmpadas. Somente não tinha a mesma quantidade de móveis nobres, mas apenas um pequeno armário perto da janela.

Mas a principal diferença, naturalmente, era que o quarto era decorado com banners e cores da Grifinória, e as paredes eram cobertas com tantas fotos que quase não se podia ver o papel de parede. Havia fotos de motocicletas trouxas e meninas trouxas de biquíni, e também um retrato em que Draco reconheceu as versões jovens de Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, além do próprio Black ao lado de um rapaz que só podia ser o pai de Potter, tal era a semelhança entre os dois.

\- Eu… resolvi ficar com esse quarto depois que ele morreu. Assim eu teria algo concreto para me lembrar dele.

Draco não entendeu por que Potter estava dizendo essas coisas justamente para ele. Aliás, provavelmente nem o próprio Potter entendeu, uma vez que mesmo na pouca luz Draco conseguiu vê-lo corar levemente. Mas, se pouco tempo atrás, ele responderia algo debochado e cruel sobre não estar interessado em suas dores de menino chorão, agora ele simplesmente olhou para o antigo rival e deu um pequeno aceno. Porque ele entendia a dor da perda, entendia completamente por que isso não era motivo de escárnio, nem de longe.

E algo em seu olhar deve ter traduzido isso, porque Potter pareceu mais relaxado quando foi em direção ao armário, abriu-o e pegou a Penseira lá dentro.

\- Essa é a mesma que ficava no escritório de Dumbledore? - Draco perguntou, incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

\- Sim. Parece que Minerva conseguiu salvá-la antes que a escola fosse toda tomada, e incumbiu Hermione e seu amigo Zabini de trazerem para cá em segurança.

\- Minerva não está aqui?

\- Não. Eu não sei onde ela está. Mas ela escapou, não foi capturada por Comensais nem nada. Aparentemente, Dumbledore deu uma missão para ela, uma missão que ninguém aqui sabe qual ou onde é.

\- Isso se parece com algo que ele faria.

\- De fato.

Os dois trocaram um breve olhar e quase sorriram. Mas o momento passou rápido, e Harry pegou um frasquinho que Draco não tinha notado que ele estava segurando (provavelmente o tirara do armário junto com a Penseira) e parecia que ia estender a ele, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho:

\- A memória está aqui. Só… você tem certeza que quer ver isso?

A irritação de Draco estava ameaçando voltar rapidamente:

\- Eu pensei que você tinha dito à sra. Weasley que eu tinha o direito de ver?

\- E eu reafirmo isso. Mas Malfoy, você precisa saber que é algo horrível de se ver.

\- Como eu poderia achar que era outra coisa, Potter? Estamos falando da morte da minha mãe aqui, não de um passeio agradável para um chá da tarde.

\- Tem coisas aqui que você… que eu acho que você não imaginaria ver. Estou falando sério, Malfoy. Só não diga que eu não avisei depois.

\- Considere-me avisado. Pode me dar esse frasco agora?

\- Está certo. Eu vou deixar você aqui então… e você pode me avisar quando terminar, se quiser. Eu só vou pedir que essa Penseira não saia daqui.

Draco deu de ombros:

\- É o seu quarto. Se não tiver problema pra você, não tem pra mim.

Potter assentiu, e deixou o quarto. Quando se viu sozinho, Draco percebeu uma série de sentimentos tentando afluir com a enormidade do que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele iria assistir à morte da própria mãe. Seu coração disparou e ele sentiu um suor frio nas mãos e no pescoço. Sabia que o próximo passo era ter segundos pensamentos sobre ver a memória, e, antes que isso pudesse se tornar concreto, jogou o conteúdo do frasquinho na Penseira. Mal pode ver o rosto de cobra malicioso de Voldemort boiando antes de mergulhar o rosto na superfície.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu avisei que era pra pegar lencinhos. Não me matem :(**

 **Muito obrigada às lindas que comentaram e já respondi (Kmile, Juliette, Ania), e obrigada Misscersei (não consegui responder você no privado), que lindo saber que você leu essas mais de 250 mil palavras em 2 dias! Não vou abandonar não, prometo, só não consigo atualizar rápido como eu gostaria!**

 **Beijos a todas e até o próximo,**

 **Bella**


End file.
